Paths of the Arc
by Sixsamchaos
Summary: Inspired by Juubi no Shinju's Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse, the cast of RWBY and a few special guests are brought together to watch the various paths of Jaune Arc. Can their mysterious host aid them in preparations against Salem and her agents? Will his intervention be enough to help certain characters survive? Come and find out!
1. Ascension of a King Chapter 1

**Hello, RWBY fans! This is Sixsamchaos!**

 **This is probably my most developed RWBY fanfic, since my first one is on a hiatus. Now, this story was spawned from reading reaction stories and various reading stories. Primarily, this story is inspired by Juubi no Shinju's "Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse". (Fan of his work, you should check him out.) Also, I haven't found that many RWBY reading/reaction stories on the site.**

 **For this story, I'm have two primary goals for this story:**

 **1\. Entertain the readers with a reaction story, and showcase various popular stories.**

 **2\. Create an original story that works in conjunction with the reaction mechanic.**

 **Warning: OCs and slight crossovers with different characters will be used.**

 **As this is my first reaction-type story, I still feel a little uncertain about the character reactions, so any constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Flames will of course be ignored and deleted.**

 **Please note my first few reaction stories will be about Masseffect-TxS's stories, as I am a fan of his work and I have already received permission to use his stories. I am hoping to contact other authors soon and hopefully be able to react to their stories as well.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sixsamchaos does not own RWBY or any crossover material that is presented. Sixsamchaos only owns his own OCs and his own spin on the reaction genre. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. All other crossover material belongs to their respective owners. The characters of Roland and Diana Arc are OCs created by Masseffect-TxS.**

* * *

 **Please note that this story takes place during the Vytal Festival in Volume 3, but before the events of the Fall of Beacon.**

* * *

Beacon Tower: Headmaster Ozpin's Office

Several days have passed since the first few rounds of the Vytal Festival's Academy tournament and the near completion of the reconstruction efforts following the Grimm Breach. Civilian casualties were minimized due to the fast reactions of the huntsmen-in-training and the quick deployment of Atlas forces. Despite realistically acceptable results, it was obvious to everyone present for the secret meeting that the resident Headmaster of Vale was not in a good mood. A sentiment shared by his fellow headmaster and general of the Atlas army, James Ironwood.

"So, are we gonna address the Goliath in the room, or are we just gonna stand here like a bunch of brooding teens?" questioned Qrow after taking a healthy dose from his trusty flask.

"Now is not the time for your poor humor, Qrow. The incident with the Breach has caused a large amount of backlash towards both Beacon and my forces," admonished Ironwood.

Winter nodded alongside her superior. "General Ironwood is correct. Although tensions down in Vale have decreased with the Vytal festival in full swing, there is still a level of uncertainty amongst the populace and the council."

"Fortunately, the hunters and Atlas troops patrolling the outskirts of Vale have reported no sightings of any Grimm activity. It was very fortunate that Teams RWBY and JNPR were able to respond quickly before reinforcements could arrive," added Glynda.

"Yup, my nieces are badass," grinned Qrow, while Winter sighed at the drunk man's behavior.

Ozpin smiled at the mention of one of his most promising first-year teams. Before the headmaster could move to the next topic of importance, a large portal of swirling green energy manifested in the middle of the large office, shocking the group as the hunters and huntresses immediately shifted into defensive forms.

"What is that?!" shouted Qrow as he readied his sword, only to drive it into the floor as the portal's vacuum forces began sucking the warriors in.

Before anyone could respond, the portal's diameter suddenly enlarged and engulfed the entire group before collapsing in itself, leaving the grand office empty of its inhabitants.

* * *

With their confidence running high from their victory in the first two rounds against Teams ABRN and FNKI, the members of Team RWBY were happily enjoying some time off from their classes, independent investigations, and the anxious excitement of the upcoming single's rounds. Booting up their favorite game, Highway Combatants, Ruby and Yang were having an intense match with their favorite characters. Blake was settled on her bunk reading one of her newly bought novels, while Weiss entertained herself with Zwei.

"I've got you now, Yang! It's time I finally get a win," cried Ruby as she dished out combo moves left and right.

"Keep dreaming sis," smirked Yang as she countered her sister's attacks.

Weiss sighed. "Must you two be so loud? I'm surprised you both can play that game for hours."

"Because it's fun, Weiss! You enjoy beating your enemies. You can still give it a try," offered Yang as she delivered the finishing blow to opponent and basked in Ruby's cries.

Whatever the resident Ice Queen was going to say devolved into a scream as a swirling green portal suddenly formed in the middle of the dorm room, unleashing a powerful vacuum that sucked up all members of Team RWBY and Zwei before anyone could make a move. As the four teens and their little mascot fell into the portal, the swirling form of energy dispersed, leaving the room quiet once more.

* * *

"What exactly am I looking at again?" asked an uncertain and slightly disgusted Jaune Arc.

"My new pancake masterpiece of course, Fearless Leader!" Nora giggled as she drooled over her latest creations.

Like Team RWBY, the members of Team JNPR were taking some time off from the excitement of the tournament inside their dorm. Nora, with her beloved Ren's help, managed to convince both her fellow teammates to try out her newest recipe for her precious pancakes. What lied in front of both Pyrrha and Jaune were two fluffy stacks that contained nearly every candy and sweet treat that the energetic girl could get her hands on. Just looking at the sugary abomination gave the Arc heir a toothache.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Nora? It doesn't really seem healthy," grimaced Jaune as he poked a Grimm gummy sticking out of its fluffy prison.

"Of course, it's a good idea, Jaune! With all this energy, we'll run through the rest of the tournament in no time," grinned Nora as she cut into her own stack.

Turning to his partner for some support, Jaune saw Pyrrha staring into space, absentmindedly shifting her stack's chocolate toppings. Jaune frowned in thought as he noticed his partner had become distant recently. She appeared to have a lot on her mind, but whenever the Arc heir broached the topic she always made an excuse. Torn between wanting to respect her space and helping his precious friend, Jaune had no choice but to concede to her decision to keep things to herself. Pyrrha could be just as stubborn as he was and an argument would only make things more stressful.

"You alright there, Pyrrha? Did something happen during the doubles match?" asked Jaune as Pyrrha jolted a bit.

"Oh! Um, no-no! Everything's fine. I-I just seem to be a little tired from all the excitement that's all," replied Pyrrha with a nervous smile.

"Well, I know what'll give you a good start-up. Something delicious candied pancakes!" cheered Nora.

"How did you even get Ren to make these anyway?" questioned Pyrrha.

"I have my ways," answered Nora while her beloved partner simply gave a solemn nod.

"Now! No more talking, more tasting!" cheered Nora as she lifted her fork up to her mouth for a bite, only to drop it in shock as a mass of swirling green energy erupted from the wall.

"What the-?!" Jaune couldn't say another word as Team JNPR were immediately sucked into the dimensional vortex, leaving the four plates of pancakes cooling on the small table.

Likewise, several more portals formed throughout Remnant before vanishing with their precious cargo. Each disappearance inconspicuous and silent.

* * *

With perfect synchronization, the swirling dimensional gateways reformed before ejecting their unwilling 'victims' out. Crying out from the fall, the groups of teens and adults, and one corgi, all groaned as they landed in several small piles of tangled bodies.

"Ow…"

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Sorry!"

"Qrow! Get that sword out of my face!"

"Only when Ironwood gets his metal ass off of my back!"

"Ren! My pancakes!"

"…Thank goodness."

After taking several minutes to reorient themselves and apologizing for any painful entanglements, everyone stood up to inspect each other, surprised to find some familiar faces whom were also kidnapped alongside them.

"Dad? Uncle Qrow?"

"Sister? Mother?!"

"Yang? Ruby?"

"Blake?"

"Mom? Dad?"

"Nora!"

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? Where in Oum's name are we anyway?" questioned Qrow as he and the rest of the group looked around their surroundings.

The area was large, very large as its size was like that of the amphitheater that was used for Beacon's school gatherings and combat classes. The floor was made of smooth white marble, while the glass ceiling was held by huge obsidian columns. In front of each column stood wooden stands that each showcased a different type of armor with a multitude of uniquely designed weapons propped next to them. Several large doors were also seen behind the large columns on both sides, while the only furniture nearby was a comfortable looking leather chair placed at the end of the room like some sort of throne. Opposite of the chair was a set of large doors with gold ornate decorations.

"You are here for a very special purpose, young bird," echoed a male voice, as a hooded figure walked out from behind one of the obsidian pillars close to the leather throne.

"Are you the one who brought us to this place," asked Ironwood as he gripped his hidden revolver. Likewise, everyone also brought their weapons to bear upon the mysterious stranger.

The robed figure raised his arms in a nonthreatening manner as he dropped back his hood to reveal snow white hair and sharp amethyst eyes. A large vertical scar marred the otherwise youthful face while a jagged horizontal one crossed just under the man's Adams apple.

"You are correct, General James Ironwood. I am indeed the one who brought you all to my realm. As for your questions, Qrow Branwen. You are in the Void realm, my home and base of operations. You may call me Void."

"…Looks like there's someone else who shares your tendency in naming things, Oz," smirked Qrow although he didn't take his eyes off the potential hostile.

"It would seem so," smiled Ozpin before stepping forward with his cane lowered. "And am I correct to assume that there is a purpose behind our kidnappings?"

Void nodded and calmly approached the group casually waving his hands, causing everyone's weapons to suddenly vanish much to the group's shock and horror.

"What?!"

"Hey!"

"My baby!"

Raising his hand again in a calming manner, Void now stood in front of the large group with an amused smile. "Relax. I have merely sent your weapons and armor to another part of my home. I didn't want any fighting to come about from any misunderstandings of my intentions."

"Well, you're certainly doing a poor job of it, buddy," frowned Taiyang as he stood in front of his children protectively, Zwei poised beside him.

"Apologies, but know that I mean you no harm. I have brought you all here because the gods wish it so."

Tensing at the man's words, Ozpin's expression became stoic as he eyed Void intensely, sensing no lie from his countenance. Sighing, the headmaster glanced to the other members of his inner circle before he faced Void.

"Please explain."

"To make a long story short, I am a herald of the primordial beings of creation and have been tasked by the gods of your world to allow you all to view a portion of the RWBY-verse."

"RWBY-verse?" asked Ruby as she and her team perked up at the word, curiosity quickly replacing their caution.

Void nodded at the young Rose. "Within the vast plane of creation, there exists many different universes for each specific realm, all nearly identical to one another with alterations that range from minor to major. Many of these realms follow either a singular individual or a specific group of people. As the name suggests, the RWBY-verse focuses on Remnant and the lives of Team RWBY."

"So, we're going to see different versions of us?" asked Weiss with a raised brow.

"Yes and no. We are actually going to be focusing on one individual rather than Team RWBY, as he appears to be a person of interest for the gods of your realm," explained Void, making many of the group to glance at each other with confusion.

"And that person is," inquired Ozpin.

"Him," replied Void as he pointed at Jaune, startling the young man.

"Me!"

"Jaune?!" shouted both team RWBY and the remainder of JNPR.

Void nodded. "Although it would be more prudent for me to show you the adventures of Team RWBY's alternate counterparts, I have been tasked with showing you the alternate counterparts of one Jaune Arc. I believe this is because of Jaune's unique status among the inhabitants of the RWBY-verse."

"Unique status," repeated Pyrrha with concern while the others glanced at Jaune with varying expressions of disbelief.

"Yes. Curiously, Jaune appears to be a person of focus in many of the realms that make up the RWBY-verse. Many of them center around him being the 'main character' if you will or a source of changes to certain events that have occurred in your world. For example, there are worlds where Jaune comes from royalty or where he follows a different path away from becoming a huntsman. Others have Jaune forming a different team or suffering a tragic fate. Some worlds focus on Jaune and his interactions and various relationships with others, prominently featuring his connections with both his team and Team RWBY."

"No way…" muttered a dizzy Jaune.

"And just what do you mean by 'relationships'?" growled Taiyang as the other parents raised brows.

Void snickered but quickly composed himself. "They would be akin to what you might find in romantic comedies or anime that feature harems for the protagonist. In those cases, Jaune ends up forming quite a few romantic relationships."

"The hell he's going near my girls/nieces!" raged Taiyang and Qrow as they immediately glared at the blushing young man, missing the reddening hues of Team RWBY and Pyrrha.

Ghira Belladonna was also glaring down at the frightened Arc scion, while some of the other adults were either amused or intrigued.

Clearing his throat to gather everyone's attention, Ozpin turned back to the mysterious kidnapper. "And how do we know that you are speaking the truth to us? The disappearance of our weapons and our arrival here would most likely be the work of your semblance. Is there some kind of proof that you may give us?"

Void regarded the headmaster for a moment before smiling mysteriously. "Tell me, Headmaster Ozpin? What is your favorite fairy tale?"

Stiffening at the specific wording, the Headmaster of Vale kept a passive look while the rest of his inner circle sent nervous glances to each other. The Beacon students were more confused but Jaune noticed Pyrrha let out a small gasp.

"I am quite partial to the 'Four Seasons', Mr. Void. Are you familiar with it, Mr. Void?"

Void chuckled. "Of course, Headmaster. I am quite familiar to the tale of the four maidens and the lonely wizard. Although I hold more interest in 'The Star Protectors' and the 'Moon Knight'."

"The guardian watchers of the heavens and the noble warrior. A bit more obscure but no less wonderful stories."

Void nodded and snapped his fingers as hundreds of dimensional gateways opened throughout the large chamber. Each portal was playing images of various Jaune Arcs, each in different clothing and performing various acts.

"Do you believe me now, Headmaster of Vale?"

Glancing at the different viewing portals for a moment, Ozpin turned to his inner circle and saw their expressions of awe and concern. He faced his students and the other adults before he sighed and nodded in acceptance.

"Yes. But why were we all specifically chosen to be brought here? I doubt it is simply to watch Mr. Arc's counterparts no matter how interesting it would be."

Void nodded, a grave frown taking over his countenance. "A great evil is descending upon Remnant and it is my hope to prepare you for when she comes. You know of whom I speak of, Ozpin."

"Salem," answered the headmaster, making his inner circle gasp while the others grew even more confused.

Having enough of the cryptic words, Yang pushed past her father with her hands raised, "Now hold up a minute! Some of us are seriously confused here. What are you guys all talking about?"

Looking uncertainly to her superior, Glynda turned to the group of students and parents after receiving an acquiescing nod. Clearing her throat, she gathered everyone's attention. "There are certain things in Remnant that the public, and even the Councils, are not aware of. The Grimm aren't simply mindless creatures, but are being controlled by another force. Her name is Salem, a long-time adversary of ours," explained the combat professor as she gestured to her colleagues.

"What?!" cried the shocked teens and adults.

"You can't be serious," Kali asked in concern, growing increasingly worried for her daughter.

"I'm afraid she is deathly serious, Mrs. Belladonna," stepped in Void, getting everyone's attention.

"As a divine and cosmic rule, Gods are not allowed to directly interfere with the mortal realm even though they may have caused such problems in the first place. They can partially provide aid, mostly in the form of luck or miracles as most would call them. However, independent spiritual entities such as myself have a little more leeway. Not only can we directly manifest in the mortal plane, but we can also intervene under a different set of rules. My actions are a part of preparing you for the coming war against Salem and her underlings."

"This is a lot to take in, Mr. Void," spoke Willow Schnee, having sobered up a bit, "but why are we here when it seems that the children and Ozpin's group are more involved," as she gestured to the other parents.

Void regarded the mature woman for a moment before smiling. "Isn't it obvious? I wish to mitigate the damage as much as possible. It is only right that the parents of these young warriors should be involved. Speaking of which," trailed the cloak man he snapped his fingers and one of the doors on the group's left creaked open.

Several sets of footsteps echoed throughout the chamber as everyone watched several very familiar individuals make their appearance.

"Mom?! Dad?!" cried Jaune as he saw his parents enter the room.

Likewise, Ren stood in silent shock with a concerned Nora as he saw his own mother and father stop before him, looking as healthy as before the tragic events that split them apart.

"Mom!" shouted Yang and Ruby with teary eyes as they rushed towards the long-dead Summer Rose.

"My goals are more than just simply aiding you in your endeavors against Salem," smiled Void as he saw the family reunions, while Ozpin and the others looked on with a torrent of emotions.

Silent and tense, both Taiyang and Qrow stepped forward as Yang and Ruby quietly pulled away to give them some space. Raising a shaky hand, Taiyang took in every feature of his lost love, fear and uncertainty clear for everyone to see.

"S-Summer?"

"Aren't you going to give me a hug, Taiyang?" asked Summer as she opened her arms, tears threatening to spill.

That did it. Taiyang tightly wrapped his arms around his beloved, unwilling to let go and letting out quivering breaths. Overflowing with tears, Taiyang gave Summer a passionate kiss. Her own tears flowing, Summer returned the kiss.

"Hey, what about me?" complained an amused but emotional Qrow.

Breaking the kiss, Summer laughed and opened an arm, allowing Qrow to join in on a group hug as the three members of Team STRQ basked their reunion.

Meanwhile, Ren quietly introduced a nervous Nora to Li and An Ren. Jaune also spoke to his mother and father, Diana and Roland Arc, introducing his own teammate to the couple.

After giving his guests a few more moments of happiness and settling down their emotions, the cloaks man clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention. "As you can see, I have also gathered Jaune's parents for the viewing. Summer Rose and Mr. Ren's parents are also here to join us."

"But why? Summer Rose and Mr. Ren's parents are," trailed Glynda, as she waved her arm towards the deceased adults.

"Dead," finished Void bluntly.

"It's quite simple really. In addition to learning what you can from the viewings and training within my realm, I plan to bring back several deceased individuals and heal others to further increase your chances of success."

"Bring them back to life," repeated Ironwood in disbelief, as the others looked at Void with shock.

"I am a spiritual being of great power, General Ironwood. Although I am bound by divine rules like the Gods, I can still operate on a much more direct level. Returning life is trivial compared to what I and those like me can do."

Qrow softly whistled and regarded the man. "Then why don't you just come down to Remnant, kick Salem's ass, and let us clean up the Grimm?"

"Salem is ultimately Ozpin's, and Team RWBY and JNPR's by extension, enemy. I am also bound to remain in the Void. My colleagues and agents are the ones that can join you in your fight. As it stands, I am more of a strategist and informant helping from the rear lines."

Ozpin pondered on the explanation before he sighed and turned to the assembled teens and adults. "I believe it would be best to accept Mr. Void's offer. We could learn much from our own counterparts as we watch Jaune's."

"The added training wouldn't be bad either," included Ironwood with a stroke of his chin.

"Getting to see Fearless Leader and ourselves from different worlds? Count me in," grinned Nora, as the two teams nodded.

Spotting the worried looks Diana, Roland, and the other parents held, Void approached them with a solemn air. "I know that as parents none of you want any of your children to get hurt, but they chose the warrior's path. They will be involved one way or another. By allowing me to show you these worlds and providing extra training, I will can increase everyone's chances of survival."

Each of the adults still held worried looks, but they were soon replaced with determination. They may not like the idea of sending their children off to war, but that didn't mean they couldn't do their part to support them. Stepping forward, Roland nodded to Void.

"Alright. We'll join you in watching these worlds."

"And take part in the training," asserted Kali.

"Kali," began Ghira but stopped at the glare his wife sent him.

"I am not going to just stand back and let Blake fight in a war, Ghira. I'll be fighting as well."

"Mom," started Blake, but she too was cut off by Kali's determined glare.

"…Then I better dust off my claws," smiled Ghira as he stood by his wife.

"Count us in too," smiled Diana as she grasped her husband's hand.

Seeing the determined, if uncertain, looks gathered on everyone's faces, Void smiled and clapped his hands, closing all the portals surrounding the group. Waving his hands, Void summoned several couches and loveseats set in the middle of the room as a large semicircle. Another wave and a well of light formed in the floor, forming a large projection in front of the sitting area not unlike the holograms used back in Remnant. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and moved to sit. Teams RWBY and JNPR ended up taking the outermost couches on both sides. RWBY on the left and JNPR on the right. Li and An took a loveseat next to their son, while Taiyang and Summer took over the opposite loveseat next to Team RWBY, Zwei happily snuggling between the couple. The Arcs and Belladonnas took the remaining loveseats, while Ozpin and his inner circle took the final and largest couch in the middle of the semicircle. Void stood behind the large couch to act as the viewing portal's operator.

"Now, the first set of dimensions we are seeing are a cluster of worlds that is overseen by another protector, Masseffect-TxS."

"That sounds like someone's gamer profile," smirked Yang.

Void shrugged. "Most watchers like to use different codenames or personas to help keep our identities a secret. Usually, this applies to the populace of the worlds we are watching over."

"Does that include you," idly asked Qrow with a swig of his flask.

"Perhaps," smiled Void, as his eyes glowed for a moment to activate the projection.

"Now, just as a reminder. The viewing portal not only shows what is happening in the other worlds but also the inner thoughts and feelings of the people we are seeing. Think of it as seeing the exposition in a novel in addition to the dialogue and actions," explained the cloaked man, as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Here we go," whispered Jaune as the portal began relaying its first images.

"For this first world, we'll be looking at a Jaune who descends from royalty and is on his journey to become both a great huntsman and a great king for his people."

"You mean this Jaune-Jaune's a prince! Oh, I hope we get to go to the castle," squealed Nora.

"Prince Jaune Arc, I can't wrap my mind around such a notion," mumbled Weiss, much to her team's amusement.

 **Jaune Arc happily hummed to himself walking the hall of Beacon Academy towards team RWBY's dorm room with a bouquet of blue roses in one hand and skip in his step as he held his head high. Why was this young man so happy this day? Well you see my friends he was on his way to ask out the resident ice queen of Beacon, Weiss Schnee on a date.**

"So far, things don't seem much different than how it is here," spoke Ren, while everyone else watched with amusement.

However, Winter and Willow perked up at the mention of the Arc heir's apparent affection for their younger sister and daughter, interested in how things would play out. Roland and Diana were also quite invested in their son's dating life.

 **This was the tenth time in the past week that the boy had attempted to ask out the heiress, even though he had bee shut down nine times before, but due to the fact that he had a huge crush on the girl, he was not going to give up so easily.**

 **Admirable...but foolish...**

"Oh, come on," cried Jaune, embarrassed that even the projection said had no chance with his former crush.

"There, there, Jaune," giggled Pyrrha as she patted her partner on the back, but was inwardly frowning at the reminder of Jaune's old crush.

Weiss merely huffed at the reminder of Jaune's past attempts, while the rest of Team RWBY giggled.

 **Interestingly unlike other boy's who asked her out, he did not fancy her for the wealth she possessed but rather had fallen in love with her beauty and her singing voice. He wanted to ask her out on a date in the hopes to better-become friends and maybe a step further into a true relationship.**

 **But every time he asked her out he was rejected and left feeling miserable and alone. Which of course it didn't help that Yang would find a mild humour in his misery and used the nickname 'Ladykiller' as a small insult, not that she was mean or anything, she just found it amusing. But despite the fact Weiss had rejected him for the ninth time in a row, Jaune believed that if he asked her enough she might just give him a chance.**

Both Weiss and Yang flinched a bit as they regarded Jaune. Yang never sought to insult her friend, even if it was unintentional, as she hoped to break Jaune out of his funk whenever he got rejected. Weiss, on the other hand, felt a bit ashamed as she remembered her harsh rejections, but was surprised at the reasons Jaune had for wanting to ask her out.

"Really?" asked Weiss.

Jaune smiled with a shrug. "Your last name didn't really hit me until a little after initiation. I didn't really pay attention to the SDC back home."

Meanwhile, Diana was glaring at the white-themed girl for daring to hurt her son's feelings, while Roland tried to calm her down.

Winter merely hummed at the young man's actions, as she was reminded of her own would-be suitors, while Willow scoffed, remembering how things had turned out for her with Jacques.

 **Not a very sound logic mind you, but hey love hurts right?**

 **After all, his father always told him that an Arc never gives up, so that's what he was going to do, not give up until she was his.**

"I thought I told you stop giving our children terrible dating advice," glared Diana.

"But confidence is key to growing up. Besides, I was mostly referring to fighting and general life, not romance," defended a sweating Roland.

 **So living up to his family's mantra, he walked his way towards the dorm ready to ask her out for the tenth time this week. Luckily he had chosen to speak to her when her teammates were not around, so as to avoid any ridicule from Yang. The rest of her team had gone out to Vale today with his team to do some shopping and buy more ammunition while Weiss opted stayed behind to catch up on some study.**

 **He soon stood nervously in front of the door to team RWBY as he breathed in and knocked on the door and waited for the door to open, readying the cheesy one-liner he would say to her. The door soon opened to reveal the girl's infamous snow-white hair and ice cold blue eyes as they were soon set upon his grin. Weiss instantly had a look of annoyance on her face as she saw the blond knight.**

The members of Team RWBY and JNPR all flinched at the heiress' counterpart.

"This won't end well," muttered Ruby with Yang and Blake nodding in agreement.

 **"What is it now Arc?" she asked with clear annoyance in her voice clearly already knowing the intention that the boy had if the roses in his hand were anything to go on and the fact the for the past week she was constantly asked for a date with the boy, never relenting when she ignored him and brushed him to the side.**

 **But after an entire week of his constant advances the ice queen which was starting to lose her nerves and had enough of it. Most of her teenage life had to deal with many young men asking her out because of her wealthy position and the opportunity to say they dated a Schnee heiress. So of course, automatically she expected that the boy before her was no exception. Today, however, she would have no more of it and set the record straight with the resident knight once and for all.**

 **"Hey Snow Angel, I got you these blue roses. My dad always said to give pretty flowers for a pretty girl before he asks her out" he said as he handed her the flowers. "I hope you like them?" he said with a somewhat nervous smile. Only for the girl not to take them as she just glared at the boy in front of her. But undeterred by this fact, he continued on as he smiled at the young heiress.**

Many of the assembled group were wincing at how badly things were going for Jaune's counterpart. Weiss herself was mortified at the coming rejection, as a dark feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. While she had never taken a romantic interest in Jaune, she still found his attempts somewhat flattering. Like her counterpart, Weiss, alongside Winter, had to wade through many propositions that held ulterior motives, especially as she grew older. Although there were a few genuine attempts to get to know them, the young heiress found it difficult to differentiate them from the shallow moneygrubbers since many were able to play off on appearances.

For Winter and Willow, both understood Weiss' reaction to Jaune's slightly overbearing attempts for a date. Winter felt slightly disappointed as she had previously taught Weiss how to better deal with most would-be suitors, but reassured herself that this would be a learning experience for her sister. Meanwhile, Willow frowned as guilt took over her thoughts. The Schnee matriarch had never been really close with either of her daughters, preferring to wallow in her own self-pity, but seeing her daughter's actions with the Arc boy showed just how much she failed as a mother. Thus, both Schnee women decided to speak to Weiss as soon as the viewing was over.

Spotting the emotions that were going through the Schnee family, Void smiled as one of his goals was already being set into motion. Looking over at the Jaune's parents, the cloaked man had to stifle a laugh as Diana alternated between glaring holes into Weiss' counterpart and scolding her husband.

 **"Ok Never mind about the flowers...So anyway Weiss, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a movie with me this weekend? You know hang out together with just the two of us? What do you say?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face. It was at this point where most would say was the beginning of something that would rock the foundations of Remnant.**

 **"Jaune, how many times have you asked me out this week?" she asked with a slight cold edge in her voice. He felt a cold chill run down his spine but slowly answered the girl.**

 **"A-about ten times now I reckon?" he said meekly as the girl glared at him.**

"You have to admit that Jaune was persistent," whispered Nora, as Ren nodded.

"I just hope nothing bad happens," muttered Pyrrha as she sent a concerned glance to her own Jaune.

 **"And how many of those requests have I accepted?" she said again as her voice grew even colder. Jaune had to swallow the slight nervousness in his throat as her ice blue eyes glared into his soul.**

 **"U-um...none of them?" he once again replied meekly as the girl nodded her head.**

 **"So answer me this Arc, if I didn't accept your stupid request the first time...What would make you possibly think I would accept it this time!" she spat out the last part out with venom laced in her words, as Jaune stumbled back in surprise.**

 **"When are you going to get the hint that I don't like you! I've never liked you in any way! I mean seriously! There's persistence and then there is just downright creepy! Your contestant advances are so irritating! That if I had a choice between being on a deserted island and going on a date with you, I would take the deserted island just to get away from you!" Jaune backed off slightly as his heart beat faster and harder in his chest. Her harsh words cutting deeply into him with each insult she threw his way.**

Qrow whistled as he glanced at Winter. "That's pretty harsh. I guess you aren't the only Ice Queen in Vale."

"Shut it, Qrow," scowled Winter, her eyes not leaving the projection.

"This is getting a bit much," frowned Ruby, not wanting her best friend to hurt her first friend.

"Yeah, laying it a bit thick there, Weiss," said Yang, while said heiress winced at every insult her counterpart spat out.

 **"And why would someone of my stature ever want to date someone like you? You're such a sorry excuse for a hunter that the fact you haven't impaled yourself on your own sword still surprises me to this day?" Small tears began to build in the corners of his eyes as the girl continued to berate him. Every word she spoke felt as if her own blade stabbed him, each one causing his heart to ache and quicken in pain.**

 **"Not to mention the fact that a bumbling excuse of a hunter like you was a leader of his own team rather than your own partner, who lets face it is ten times the hunter you will ever be! It makes me wonder if the headmaster took pity on you or made a serious mistake!? In my opinion, this school and your team would be better off without you! You're not a leader...you're just an annoying anchor holding them back" a sharp pain stabbed his heart as the girl glared one more time.**

 **"So let me make it perfectly clear for the last time and hopefully it will get trough that thick skull that houses the meagre little brain in your head, I Weiss Schnee of the illustrious Schnee family will never ever in my life, consider you anything more than an annoyance!" she then gripped door tight as she swung it with all her might.**

 **"So stop asking me out and buzz off!" And with that final yell, she slammed the door straight in the face, leaving the boy with a broken expression and a shattered heart. She turned around and huffed as she sat down on her bed, never knowing the pain and hurt she had just caused to the boy outside.**

Everyone stayed silent throughout the entire exchange as the uncomfortable tension settled into the audience. Most of the adults were either sending disappointed looks to Weiss or pity-filled ones to Jaune, of which neither individual liked.

Weiss sunk further into her seat, unable to meet anyone else's gaze, berating both herself and her counterpart for being so malicious. Looking up, she saw Jaune slumped over as if it was him that received the verbal lashing instead of his counterpart. The rest of Team JNPR were trying their best to comfort their friend and leader, but the young man remained unresponsive.

Ozpin and Glynda were regarding their students, but remained silent like the rest of the adults. Although they wanted to help both Weiss and Jaune, they knew that this was something that they needed to deal with on their own. Neither of them agreed with alternate-Weiss' statement, as they had both seen the potential within Jaune throughout his time in Beacon, despite his lack of initial training.

"Jaune," started Weiss.

"It's okay, Weiss," interrupted Jaune as he met her gaze with a weak smile. "I should have been more observant earlier. What that Weiss said hurt, but she isn't you, so don't beat yourself up about it."

"…She is still me, Jaune. Saying such things was wholly inappropriate and uncalled for. I'm sorry for hurting you in such a way."

"She's right, Jaune. You've been a wonderful leader, and more importantly, a great friend to us," reassured Pyrrha as Ren and Nora agreed.

"Thanks, guys," replied Jaune, still a little teary-eyed.

 **Jaune just stared at the door as his heart beat loudly in his chest, so much that it hurt to the point where he had to get away. He sprinted down the hallway while avoiding bypassing students and hiding his face in the darkness of his hood.**

 **The tears now freely streaking down his face as he continued to run far from the hurt, far away from the harsh words that echoed in his mind and far away from the pain that followed him. But the furthest he got was the cliffs of Beacon as he looked upon the large green forest of initiation, the place where he was launched into the woods so many months ago. The place where he was chosen as leader instead of Pyrrha or Ren.**

 **The place where he made his first true mistake and entered a place that he never belonged...**

"But you do belong, Mr. Arc," whispered Ozpin, as he looked on in sympathy.

 **He stopped as he attempted to reign in the tears that continued to flow, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop crying. His heart and his mind were in a constant vortex of emotion and despair that it threatened to spill into his sanity. But it was nothing compared to the pain that ached at his heart. His heart broken and his mind shattered as the beautiful image he had painted in his head of the white-clad girl began to distort and blur within his mind.**

 **Twisting and turning into a vicious image of self-doubt and hatred, burning blue eye forever burned into his soul. He kneeled on the grass as he looked out at the setting sun in the emerald forest. Thinking about the words she had said to him and the truth that was laced with each word she spoke and realised how much of a burden he was to his team, and how he was truly holding each and every one of them back.**

Tears in her eyes, Diana wanted nothing more than to embrace her son's counterpart and comfort him, especially since her own Jaune was no doubt affected by alternate-Weiss' words. However, seeing her son's teammates try and comfort her precious little boy, Diana held herself back. Likewise, Roland wanted to take his son to the side and help comfort him, but he knew that now was not the time to do so. Still, it hurt to see their child feeling so much pain.

 **Her words had broken something within him, as the dam of inadequacy and doubt that had once gnawed at the edges of his brain, clawed their way back into place as he felt small and weak once again.**

 **The image of Weiss with a look of disgust taunted him as she repeated the words over and over again. One last tear fell down his face as he screamed and held his head in his hands. The tears freely flowing down his face as he cried into his hands, his heart broken and his soul forever damaged by the White haired Heiress.**

 **After what seemed an eternity for the boy, he finally stopped as he looked up and watched the setting sun with a heavy heart, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon and basking the sky in a beautiful colour orange hue. Watching with blank eyes and a heavy heart he felt the cool breeze wash over his form and asked the very question that had plagued him since day one**

 **"What the hell am I even doing here?" he asked himself as he sat on the edge of the cliff.**

' _I still wonder the same thing at times,'_ questioned Jaune as he stared at his broken counterpart.

 **Not where he was right now, but why he was at Beacon? He began to wonder what it was that drove him to use fake transcripts to sneak his way into Beacon, one of the best academies in the whole of Remnant. What had driven him to pack his bag, hop on the earliest bulkhead to Vale and lie his way into Beacon? Why did he go through all through the trouble of sneaking into Beacon if all he was going to be was a failure? What was the point of coming here if he was just going to end up failing from the start?**

 **What was it all worth?**

 **With a heavy heart, he looked down as he unclipped the sword on his hip as he looked at the ancient blade. The blade before him held a history of greatness to its name with many warriors carving their names into history and winning the love and devotion of the people around them. But to Jaune, it was a constant reminder of what he could never see himself as...**

 **A hero and protector of the innocent.**

"Oh, Jaune," whispered Roland, as he cursed himself for telling so many stories about his family's exploits and adventures to Jaune when he was younger. He knew his son could be a great hero, but he feared what such a path would cost.

Pyrrha herself was breaking at seeing her crush losing all hope. She wanted nothing more than to take Jaune into her arms and whisper comforting words. Oh, if only she wasn't such a coward when it came to her feelings for the boy!

 **Jaune sighed as he rested the blade to his side and looked out at the sea of green leaves. He thought of his team and how weak by comparison he was to them and he realised that he was holding them back. Compared to them, he was nothing to the strengths and skill they all possessed.**

 **Ren was patient and so skilled in his aura he could kill a King Taiju by making its head explode. He was usually the one that kept their team together by speaking calmly and patiently with all of them as a leader would do.**

 **Nora was already insanely strong with the way she swung her hammer and smashed a Deathstalker's armour plate to pieces. Her attitude and her energy kept the team alive and smiling as she radiated with boundless energy.**

 **And finally his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, the four-time champion of the Mistral Tournament and a prodigy as a hunter. She was a goddess compared to him as a hunter. She was always the one protecting him in a fight, always the one to keep him safe, to lend a hand in battle and even now she still offered to help him. She trained him every night on the rooftops, instead of resting from a long day's work. And all he was to the team was an anchor, dragging them down with him.**

 **They sacrificed time they could have used to better themselves, just to make sure he didn't lag behind them.**

 **"Maybe it would best if I left Beacon? I don't deserve to be here...I never deserved to be here," he said solemnly as the dark thoughts in his mind and words of Weiss whispered in his ear.**

 **"When has anyone ever deserved anything Mister Arc?"**

' _Finally,'_ sighed the Headmaster.

"Nice timing there, Oz," smirked Qrow, as the others looked on with surprise.

"I don't know what you mean, Qrow."

 **He opened his eyes, as an aged and wiser voice spoke to him. He turned around, as he was meet with the appearance of Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. The man stood before him with his cane in one hand and coffee mug in the other hand.**

 **"Headmaster?" realising that he still ad tears in his eyes, he brushed the tears away from his eyes as looked at the man. "Sorry, I must look pretty pathetic right now?" The man shook his head as he walked up to the boy.**

 **"Not at all Mister Arc, we all have our moments of weakness even the most veteran of huntsmen cannot hide their moments of sorrow," he said sagely as he stood next Jaune.**

"Very true words, Ozpin," murmured Ironwood as he rubbed his prosthetic limbs.

"It is as Ozpin said, Mr. Arc. We are not invincible," said Glynda.

"Yes, ma'am."

 **He then turned to the boy as he sat next to him. "Now what is it that's troubling you Mister Arc?" he asked as Jaune looked down at this.**

 **"It's nothing sir, it doesn't have to concern you," he said as the man only shook his head.**

 **"When it comes to the well-being of my students it becomes my concern. So tell me what is the matter Mister Arc?" Jaune sighed at this as he told the man what had happened earlier. The man listened as he nodded as he told him of Weiss's rather harsh rejection and the words she said. The man did not show any emotion, nor did he show any anger at the young heiress' behaviour. He just sat next to the boy and listened, as a mentor should.**

 **"I see...that is a lot to digest Mister Arc, I have known of Miss Schnee's rather harsh attitude and inability to think outside her own needs since she arrived at this academy. Its part of the reason she was not chosen to be the leader of her team, but that was uncalled fo,r" Jaune looked away as he thought about the word leader. A strange thought had accord as Jaune turned to the man**

Weiss flinched once again at the truth of the Headmaster's words, but looked up when Ruby placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Remembering their own argument back in the beginning of the year, Weiss gave Ruby a thankful nod before returning to the projection.

Ozpin nodded at his counterpart, as he had similar reasons for not choosing his own world's Weiss as leader of RWBY.

 **"Headmaster if I might ask something?" the man nodded as he gestured for him to continue. "Headmaster if I might ask something?" the man nodded as he gestured for him to continue. "Why did you choose me to be a leader? You've seen how I fight? You know how pathetic I am, so why am I a leader, when clearly it should have been Ren or Pyrrha?" The man looked to ponder the thought but instantly turned back as he faced the boy.**

 **"Well yes, any one of those two would have made a better choice to be the leader of team JNPR?" Jaune instantly felt the jab at that. "But I didn't because of what I witnessed on the day of initiation" Jaune looked back up as the man nodded,**

"Not all leaders are made through combat prowess alone, kid. Somethings can't be written down on a simple transcript," said Taiyang with an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Summer elbowed her husband in the stomach, but smiled in agreement. Many of the adults nodded in agreement as there were many qualities that were needed for someone to be a good leader.

Meanwhile, Void smiled as he mentally jotted down what he wanted to work on with the young huntsmen-in-training, especially for Jaune.

 **"Mister Arc anyone can swing a sword or shoot a gun. Anyone could win fame, glory or riches. Yet you mister Arc, not your partner nor Ren nor Nora was able or even willing to try to analyse your enemy, find its weakness and exploited it with the help of your team, that showed you had the mind of a brilliant tactician." he praised as he stood next to the boy.**

 **"Not only that but you were able to successfully coordinate with three other students you barely knew. You had achieved victory against an opponent far larger than you and showed that you had the ability to trust those around you, that is the true aspects of being a leader Mister Arc," he said as Jaune just continued to stare at him as he thought about what the man had said, but still doubted himself as Weiss's words gnawed the inside of his brain.**

 **"But I'm nowhere near as strong as practically everyone at Beacon? How can I be expected to lead a team, if I can't even protect myself?" he asked the man as he stood up. Ozpin looked down at the boy as he decided on an answer that would change the boy's destiny forever.**

"You really need to work on that self-esteem, kid," frowned Qrow, as he stowed away his now empty flask.

"I'm sure my counterpart will clear things up for Mr. Arc," assured Ozpin, as he nodded his thanks to Void for the offered mug of coffee.

 **"You confuse the meaning of strength and ability Mr Arc. As you may know, we at Beacon keep a close eye on our students to best help them on their way to becoming hunters. That includes your training sessions with your partner to help with your apparent lack of experience due to forged papers," Jaune's eyes widened as the man waved his hand.**

Jaune shot up in shock as he immediately turned to the Headmaster. Ozpin merely smiled and gave a nod, while some of the other adults stared at Jaune with disbelief, along with a hint of disappointment and anger for such fraudulent actions.

"Sneaking into Beacon. Kid's got balls," whispered Qrow to his teammates who nodded in agreement.

 **"Yes, I am well aware of your false transcripts, but those do not matter. Do you know why?" he asked as Jaune shook his head.**

 **"When you were forced into the forest, facing ceartin death with little to no training. When you were forced to face the Grimm of the forest and the Deathstalker what did you do?" he smiled as he pointed to the cliff with the ruins of their battle.**

 **"You applied yourself with what you knew, learned about your surroundings and used the resources you had to your advantage. You used your own strength to beat your enemy. There is more to power than simply beating something or some one up. If that were the case then Miss Valkyrie would have been chosen as the leader of your team and you can image what she would do, wouldn't you?" Jaune thought for a moment, then shivered at the thought.**

 **...So much destruction, so many grenades...**

Nora scoffed. "It wouldn't have been that bad!"

Unaware to Nora, the rest of her team and Team RWBY all shuddered at the thought of their friend's tendency to make things go boom, while Ren shook his head towards his parents when he spotted their questioning gaze.

"Thank goodness for small mercies," whispered Glynda as she would have been responsible for repairing all the damage that would have been made.

 **"I know the argument you had with your partner on the roof that night Mister Arc, and I also agree with you. Miss Nikos made a mistake in her approach to help you. There is a fine line between fighting WITH someone and fighting FOR someone. The way she stated her wish to help you made all your past efforts seem to go to waste, thus hurting your pride that you needed to gain strength."**

Pyrrha wanted to smack herself as she listened to Ozpin's words, feeling guilty for not wording her offer better, but smiled when she felt Jaune give her hand a comforting squeeze. Their temporary falling out was a painful one, but both felt they had grown closer by the end of it.

 **"But like I said, you are confusing the real meaning behind the word strength. Do you know why I would never let yang be leader? She destroyed a night club, hurting its owner and staff sending many to the hospital because of her own selfishness." he turned to the boy as he raised an eyebrow.**

"Something that we still need to talk about, young lady," assured Taiyang, as he gave his daughter a stern look.

Something that Yang diligently ignored for the moment.

 **"Does that sound like a leader of a huntress? Of someone, you can trust? For you Mister Arc there is a difference. You are a man who doesn't see just the individual, but rather the whole and the many. Yet in your prusit for more strength, you have forgotten where your true strength lies. In a lot of ways you remind me of a old friend who i should listen to more often." he said as he drifted off for a moment.**

 **"For you Mister Arc I would say look towards not just your team or team RWBY, but to all of them. All hunters in and outside of school, the people in Vale and the common folk, talk to them and work with them. For that is where your best strength lay. Who would or could these people follow or belive in?"**

 **"But how do I become stronger?" he asked as the man only pointed back to the school.**

 **"You have a plentiful amount of friends that are willing and able to help you. It is not a weakness to ask for help from those who care for you. Even if you're from such a prestige family, Votre Altesse Royale." Jaune's eyes widened greatly as he looked at the man.**

"I still can't believe that world's Jaune is from royalty," muttered Blake, shaking her head.

"Which is still awesome! I really hope our other selves get to visit Jaune's castle. I can finally sing 'Queen of the Castle' in an actual castle," gushed Nora, nearly vibrating in her excitement.

"I wonder if it'll be like the stories that we used to read? What do you think, Yang?"

"Maybe. Still, this just shows why Prof. Ozpin is the head honcho of Beacon. I'm sure he'll get Vomit Boy to finally get some training done with us," smiled Yang.

"I don't think I'd survive training with both Nora _and_ Yang," muttered Jaune, making Pyrrha stifle a laugh.

 **"Y-you know?" he said as the man only placed a finger on his own lips to indicate silence and secrecy.**

 **"I know everything about you Mister Arc,** **everything** **, even the things you hide from the rest of the world. And while I have no idea why it is you decided to come to my Academy, I will not turn my doors away from a promising student." He then began to walk away as he waved back to the boy.**

 **"Remember what we talked about Mister Arc, it's not a weakness to ask for help, but rather an experience that must never be wasted" he called out and left the boy to his own devices. Jaune stared at the man as unconsciously grabbed at his chest, just under his heart. He shook off his surprise, as he looked back at the large institution as he felt a new fire burning within him.**

 **"He's right, I can't just give up now, that would be an insult to everything I did to get here." he stood up as he thought about his friends. "And it would be an insult to them if I quit on them now. I am strong, but I need to get stronger, not just for me, but for my friends as well and everything they did to get here," he said as he faced the cliff and to the setting sun.**

 **"So I am going to get better! I am going to get stronger! I am going to make my team the best team in Beacon! And I'm not going to rest until I reach my goal! That is an Arc Promise!" he yelled as the cliff was basked in pure silence.**

Roland and Diana looked on with pride and joy as they saw their son reinvigorate himself. For the past few years, they had seen Jaune struggle with his confidence and resolve, especially when it seemed that the world was against him. Many times, they wanted to help Jaune with his struggles, but they both knew that he needed to learn and develop such fortitude on his own, doubly-so since Jaune ended up inheriting the same stubbornness that made both parents extraordinary hunters.

As for the Beacon students, Jaune blushed at watching his counterpart do something so embarrassing as his friends either cheered or laughed from the anime-styled speech and pose. Still, from his counterpart's words, Jaune felt his own feelings strengthen, silently vowing to grow for both himself and his friends.

"I'm glad Peter isn't here to witness such a…bombastic statement, but it is good to see Mr. Arc finally get his act together," mused Glynda as she and her colleagues took in the cheering teens.

"Perhaps we can convince our host to bring Peter and Barty here for the viewing. I've been indulging in the thought of informing them of our more clandestine responsibilities," offered Ozpin.

"We're already dealing with crazy stuff, Oz. No need to make things even crazier by adding those two into the mix," smirked Qrow, while Ironwood nodded although he did see the benefits of having the two professors join.

Meanwhile, Void smiled at Jaune and idly examined his guests, already feeling the changes stirring within them that he had been hoping to implement. Dealing with Salem and her agents, not to mention other factors, would require great resolve and personal strength. Sharpening their skills would be pointless without helping them secure their feelings.

 **"Man, it is a good thing no one was around to hear me say that?" he said as he chuckled to himself. "I mean I've learned to live without shame, but even I would find that embarrassing," he said as he turned around and started heading towards his dorm room, all the while thinking of how he could change himself. And to do this, he needed to reevaluate himself as both a person and a hunter. He soon made it back to his room as he pulled out his scroll.**

 **'** _ **Ok let us have a look at my grades and see where I need to improve on...'**_ **he thought to himself as he opened up the grades icon. Instantly he fell to his hands and knees, as a cloud of despair hung heavily over his head.** _ **'Good lord these are bad! How the hell have I not been kicked out yet?'**_ **he thought as he shook his head.**

 **"Nope! Nope! No more despair! I have a promise that I need to keep and I'm not going to lets this stop me, despite how bad...my...grades...are..." he said as his shoulders sagged with each word. He curled up into a ball as the cloud continued to hang over his head.**

Wincing at the reminder of his poor performance in classes when compared to the other students of his year, Jaune nervously rubbed the back of his head as he could feel the glare radiating from Prof. Goodwitch. Seeing his counterpart's grades, the others also grimaced at the abysmal marks. They wondered about whether they should be worried about Jaune's mental stability as they see his counterpart bounce back and forth between determination and despair.

On the other hand, Ozpin admittedly enjoyed the shocked looks he saw grace Ironwood and Winter's faces. While he did believe Jaune needed to get his grades up, he wasn't as concerned about test scores compared to the stricter Atlas headmaster and special operative.

 **"Maybe that offer to leave is still open?"**

 **He then shook his head and slapped his cheeks as he glared at his grades "Argh! Pull yourself together man! What would dad say at a time like this?" he said to himself as an image of his father appeared before him. The man grinned as he posed his thumb up to the boy.**

Roland leaned forward, a bit eager to hear what wisdom his counterpart would give.

 **"Remember son! Girls love a man with confidence-!"**

Only to slap himself, as the others laughed at the poor advice, while Diana whacked her husband on the head. It was the exact same line that he gave to their own Jaune before he left for Beacon.

 **"THAT DOES'NT HELP RIGHT NOW! DAD!" he yelled as he threw a pillow at the cloud and swept it away. "Ok what would mum say?" he thought as an image of his mother appeared before him.**

 **"Listen to your mother Jaune and everything will be all right," she said as she then disappeared leaving Jaune to just stare at the cloud bubble that popped out of existence.**

This time Diana sheepishly sunk in her seat, as the other adults sent her amused or deadpanned looks. Once again, Jaune had his face covered at the useless advice.

 **"...Well, that was no help at all...hmm~" he pondered as he thought to himself. "Ok let's think about this logically, my grades a terrible, I don't have a lot of fighting skills and the love of my life has just harshly rejected me...geez I got a lot to work with huh?" he said to himself as he got up and paced the room.**

 **"Well it's clear what I have to do, I need to get stronger which means I have to completely change who I am if I want to be the hunter they need me to be...I need...I need a list!" He walked over to his desk as he pulled out a small black book, with the Arc Crests on the front.**

 **"Ok need to write down my plan so I know that I'm committed to this," He then pulled out a pencil as he began to write down on the paper. On the paper, he wrote down everything he needed to change. He put down his pencil as he looked at the list of the things he needed to change.**

 **1\. Train harder with Pyrrha, and train when she is not around.**

 **2\. Study harder; don't slack off as usual, which means no more X-ray and Vav for a while...**

 **3\. Get a gun, I'm the only person on the team that does not have a firearm**

 **4\. New clothes for the new me, if I'm going to change so does my wardrobe.**

 **5\. Ask friends for pointers or don't, except for Weiss need to stay clear of her for a while. Probably wouldn't hurt to ask mum, dad and sisters for help.**

 **6\. And finally the most important part of the plan...** **get over Weiss**

"An acceptable reflection of his current state, but still challenging to fully get over," hummed Winter, as everyone read the list that Jaune's counterpart had written up.

"Finding a new wardrobe and a firearm alongside the extra training would be the easiest things to do. However, Jaune will need to master his new weapon and commit to the more rigorous schedule," agreed Ironwood.

"I'm sure the kid can handle it. I'm more concerned about Ruby. She tends to go a little overboard when it comes to weapons," remarked Qrow.

Sure enough, Ruby was bouncing in her seat and suggesting nearly every kind of firearm that might be suited for her best friend, as her team tried to calm her down. Jaune only leaned further into the loveseat, overwhelmed by the amount of information being thrown at him, while his teammates were trying to imagine their leader using a firearm.

It wasn't a comforting thought for them.

 **He stopped as he stared at the name Weiss for what seemed like forever. Every second that passed, Jaune felt a small ache in his heart as he stared at the name that tore his heart out. He remembered the day they had met, as she had pointed to him from across the auditorium and thought she was checking him out. The moment he saw her, he was smitten by her beauty and wanted to be closer to her. But the recent events of today had opened his eyes to the girl he fell for.**

 **She was not as kind as he thought she was. She did not care about him as a person or saw him as a fellow hunter in training. But the most important thing he learnt was that her heart was nothing but an icy shell, unattainable and cold to him and forever out of his reach.**

 **He shook his head when he realized that he was still fixated on her, something he had to get rid of. Looking up at the clock, he realised that it was time for his training session with Pyrrha. So placing the book in his breastplate and strapping his sword to his waist. He stood up proudly as he marched towards the roof.**

 _ **'Starting today the old Jaune is gone...from tomorrow onwards, there's going to be a new Jaune Arc walking these halls!'**_ **he thought as looked towards the new tomorrow.**

Guilt once again filled Weiss as she heard Jaune's thoughts and couldn't deny the truth that was in those words. Still, she smiled along with the others at Jaune's newfound determination. Mentally taking note of bettering her own faults, Weiss resolved to have a talk with Jaune to make sure that things were okay between them.

Pyrrha felt her heart flutter as she saw Jaune carry himself in a new light and idly wondered what reaction her counterpart would have to her crush's new change. Sending a subtle glance at her own Jaune, the young champion hoped that she would finally be able to convey her feelings to the young knight before they were sent back to Remnant.

 **Pyrrha waited patiently on the rooftop for her partner, and of course secret crush. While most would probably wonder, mostly Weiss in general, why it was that the girl had a crush on the boy. Most would argue that he had no skill, no talent for combat and no charm whatsoever. So why was it that a girl such as the Pyrrha Nikos, had one of the hugest crushes on the resident knight of Beacon?**

 **So why was it that a girl such as the Pyrrha Nikos, had one of the hugest crushes on the resident dense knight of Beacon?**

"W-What?!" blushed Jaune, steam threatening to shoot out of his ears.

Pyrrha blushed heavily at her carefully guarded, to her at least, secret coming out by the projection. Panicking and extremely embarrassed about her feelings being revealed in front of a large group of people, the beautiful champion desperately tried to say something, but nothing came to mind. Unable to even look towards her partner, Pyrrha just hid in her hands, praying that the scene would be over quick.

Meanwhile, Nora let out an excited squeal. Hopefully this will finally get her two friends together-together and not have them dance around each other anymore.

 **It was because Jaune had done something that no one had done since she was a child before her fame and popularity had placed her on a pedestal so high up, something that she deeply cherished in the blond haired boy that had brought a great happiness in her very soul. He saw her not as a champion of the gladiatorial ring, an idol to all aspiring hunters and huntress in training or even the mascot to a rather unhealthy cereal brand...**

 **He saw her as Pyrrha Nikos the person, not the idol...**

"Pyrrha," whispered Jaune, awed by her declarations.

 **Ever since she saw him in the auditorium that day she knew there was something special about the boy. From his somewhat clumsy movements to the bunny shaped pyjamas he wore, a personal screensaver on her scroll.**

 **There was just something about him that drew her like a moth to an open flame. A brilliant light that made her feel a sense of joy and happiness and how desperately she wanted that light for her own, to cherish it for all of her time. But unfortunately, she believed that his heart yearned for another and that person was Weiss Schnee.**

 _'That might change with this viewing,'_ snickered Void as he eyed the two blushing teens.

At this point, Pyrrha returned to watching the projection, but was still unable to look at Jaune.

 **Now she didn't hate Weiss per say, she had grown to respect her as a fellow huntress. She didn't, however, like her as a woman who had successfully managed to capture the heart of her crush. And Weiss didn't try to win his heart, nor did she seem to care about it either And that made her somewhat...disdain the Heiress because she was throwing away a perfectly good person.**

 **Someone who showed loyalty, kindness and always greeted anyone he met with a smile. She just couldn't understand why the girl couldn't notice that about him? All they ever judge him on was the way he fights and the grades he received. She thought she was just foolish to pass up someone like him and really wished that she could just tell him how she felt. But alas she could never bring herself to do it, as she believed that she should just let Jaune follow his heart...**

 **Even if it went further from hers.**

Many of the adults and teens smiled as they could practically feel the love and adoration that were in alternate-Pyrrha's thoughts. Thoughts that were undoubtedly held by their own cereal girl. Diana was also eyeing the beautiful redhead, interested in the young lady who was somehow charmed by Jaune's good nature.

Team RWBY and Nora all 'aww'-ed at the tragic romance that was being displayed.

 **She sighed as she looked up at the night sky "It what's best for him Pyrrha..." she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes, the sound of the door opening bright her back, as she turned and smiled at the door.**

 **"Glad to see you've made it Jaune..." she stopped as she noticed something different about the boy. He held himself differently than usual, not slouched and unsure of himself. But rather he held himself taller, more determined and his eyes seemed to burn brighter than any time she had ever seen him before.**

 **"Jaune?" she spoke as the boy walked towards her right until he was up close to her. A healthy blush formed on her face as stared into her green eyes. Many fantasies began to play in her mind, as her blush grew deeper.**

"Oh, ho, ho! What do we have here," grinned Yang as she and the others giddily watched the romantic scene develop.

Both Blake and Kali's ears twitched as they were reminded of a particularly steamy scene from some of their favorite romance novels. Several of the older members of the audience blushed at the Arc heir's sudden boldness, while Pyrrha held her breath.

 **"J-Jaune!" she said as he leant in closer, she could hear her heart beating faster in her chest, so much she was afraid he could hear it.**

 **"Pyrrha, I never noticed how beautiful you looked under the pale moonlight" he whispered into her ears as she could hear a seductive tone in his voice that sent shivers up her spine. He brought his hand to her chin and lifted it gently up to him. His eyes seemed to gaze into her soul as her legs began to wobble and her breath became short.**

 **"J-Jaune" she muttered softly as their lips drew closer and closer as her heart beat faster in her chest.**

 **"Pyrrha~, Pyrrha~..." she closed her eyes as she could almost feel his breath upon her lips as she prepared to share her first kiss.**

 **"Pyrrha!" Instantly she was snapped out of her fantasy as she realised Jaune was looking at her with a confused expression on his face, as he stood at the door to the roof. Which meant that all that had just occurred then was nothing more than her fantasy running wild.**

 **"You ok Pyrrha? Your face looks kind of red?" the girl blushed a bright shade of red as she waved her hands in front of her.**

 _'And there it is,'_ silently laughed Void as he quickly took a snapshot of everyone's disappointed faces.

"Oh, come on! Seriously! What a cop out," complained Nora as the other teens groaned at being tricked.

Although she too was disappointed, Pyrrha sighed a bit in relief as she didn't feel like she could handle the amount of emotion swirling within her had she seen that world's Jaune and Pyrrha kiss.

"No! My future grandbabies!" cried Diana, causing Jaune to choke and Pyrrha to hold her red cheeks, steam hissing out of both their heads.

"Diana, please," chided Glynda, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

 **"I-I'm fine! Really! I was just got lost in a train of thought! Nothing to worry about!" The girl said as she desperately hoped and prayed that she didn't accidentally slip the fact that she liked him. She felt so embarrassed in getting caught up in her own fantasy world that she had for a moment neglected the real one. Luckily she didn't so her secret was safe for now.**

 **"Oh, ok?" he said not knowing what to say in this kind of situation. Pyrrha sighed a breath of relief as she placed her hand on her beating heart thanking her lucky stars for not making her face an embarrassing situation.**

 **"Anyway I'm ready to begin training," he said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. She smiled as she went to grab her Xiphos from the ledge.**

 **"That's good to hear Jaune, tonight we'll work on-"**

 **"Wait," he stopped her as she halted her action as Jaune held a handout. "Before we start I just want to say something," the girl paused as the boy took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry".**

 **This confused her as she tilted her head slightly, "Pardon?" she asked as the boy spoke again.**

 **"I said I'm sorry, sorry I'm not the partner I should be for you or the leader you, Ren and Nora need me to be...I'm sorry I've done nothing but holding you back and dragging you down...I'm sorry" Pyrrha instantly shook her head as she grasped his arm.**

 **"Jaune! You're not holding us back, we don't feel that way about you-"**

 **"But that's how I feel about you...I feel like I'm nothing but some anchor that's holding you, Ren and Nora back from being the great warriors you're born to be...I'm dragging you all down" he said as Pyrrha had a small tear in her eyes.**

 **"Jaune...we could never feel that way about-" she whispered slightly as she fought the urge to stroke his face with her hand, but was stopped as Jaune grabbed a hold of her hand and held it in his own.**

 **"But that is all about to change..." he said as he looked back up and stared into her eyes. "Starting from now I'm going to be the partner you deserve and the leader that you need me to be," he let go as he raised his fist high above his head. "I'm not going be the anchor that holds you down, but the wind that pushes you all to greatness!" he thumped his hand on his chest and looked back at her with a new fire burning in his eyes.**

 **"From now on! I Jaune Arc will get better grades! Become a better hunter and graduate this academy with my head held high and my friends by my side as we take the world by storm!" Pyrrha could only look on in slight awe, as she saw the new determination that burned in her leader. A kind of fire that she was desperately searching inside of him to burst out and become the person she knows he can be. She did not know where it came from, or how it came to be. But she was happy that she was the first to see it before the world would soon know, the fire of Jaune Arc.**

"I've gotta admit, the kid certainly knows how to make a scene," whistled Qrow, as the Huntsmen and Huntresses were impressed at the young warrior's small but powerful speech.

"Powerful words that leave others in awe. Young Jaune certainly inherited the Arc bloodline," mused Ironwood, recognizing the famed presence within the Arc scion.

Void merely hummed as he saw Jaune sit a little straighter throughout the entire speech. As the young man also apologized to his team, despite them insisting that it wasn't necessary, Void could see Jaune becoming invigorated and a fire begin burning in his eyes. Glancing over, the cloaked man noticed Roland also eyeing his son with both pride and fear.

 **"And starting from right now! My crush on Weiss Schnee-" her heart tightened slightly as she was afraid of the next words to come out as devotions of love. "Is officially and permanently over!"**

 **"...Eh?" she definitely was not expecting that. The rooftop was silent as the red haired girl stared blankly at the boy, her brain still trying to process what he had just said.**

 **"Whoa...did not mean to scream all that out loud, man that was slightly embarrassing huh Pyrrha? Pyrrha?" The girl stared blankly as the words 'Crush', 'Weiss' and 'Over' swarmed around her mind. Words she thought he would never, ever, say out loud.**

 **"Pyrrha?" he asked slightly concerned at her expression. "Are you ok?" he waved his hand in front of her face as she slowly nodded.**

 **"I'm fine really...just turn around...for a moment please, I need to do something real quick ok?" she said rather emotionlessly as the boy looked slightly confused. But complied no the less as turned around.**

 **"...Ok?" he said, as he was now facing the wall, having no idea why she asked him to do this.** _ **'I don't understand, but might as well go with it'**_ **he thought as he stared at the wall. Meanwhile Pyrrha, after making sure that her partner could not see her at all, turned around and placed her hands on her mouth to stop her from screaming.**

 **'** _ **YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU MONTY ABOVE! I HAVE A CHANCE!'**_ **she screamed internally as small fireworks and banners appeared in her mind. Small little versions of herself were dancing and cheering, as some of them waved small banners saying operation 'Arkos ago' while doing a small dance in her mind. Jaune, on the other hand, was completely oblivious as to what his partner was doing behind his back.**

Nearly everyone laughed at the celebrating miniature versions of Pyrrha, while said girl was once again mortified.

"That's adorable!" squealed Ruby.

"You better move quick, P-money. You don't want to let Jaune slip through your grasp," grinned Yang, as Weiss and Blake still watched the dancing minis in amusement.

 _ **'I still don't get it'**_ **he thought to himself as she was now dancing silently behind him. Seriously how did he not notice that? Well, the answer was simple because he was Jaune Arc, King of both Harem stories and Obliviousness. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned to see a very happy looking Pyrrha as she smiled widely at him.**

 **"Sorry about that Jaune, I just need to prepare the lessons for tonight," she said as Jaune raised an eyebrow at this. But accepted like the gullible fool that he was. "Now let's get back to training," she said as Jaune only nodded at the girl.**

 **"Ok and Pyrrha, thanks...for everything," he said as the girl turned back to him as she smiled at the blond haired boy.**

 **"No problem Jaune..." she said as the two took their stance as the pair lunged at each other. Their swords clashing together as the night soon rained with sparks and the fire of determination in both their hearts.**

"Thus, a new relationship and legend begins to form," spoke Void.

"Indeed," agreed Ozpin, as he thought back to his conversation with Pyrrha before shifting his focus to the young man sitting beside her.

 _'Perhaps my chosen guardian will not stand alone.'_

 **Ozpin smirked slightly as he watched the two from his scroll, the new determination that burned in the boy, was just what he had expected to happen in the boy. Albeit he did not expect the little performance that Miss Nikos displayed, but recorded it nonetheless.**

 **"About time the boy started to get his act together," a feminine voice spoke beside him, as he turned to see Glynda Goodwitch standing beside him, and watching the same thing he did.**

 **"Indeed Glynda, though I must argue that Mister Always had talent before he came to Beacon, he just needed a little time to realize it himself," he casually sipped his drink as the woman stared at the screen.**

 **"I know that what he represents is a major significance to his home, but why did you wait until now to start motivating him?" she questioned as the man set his mug down, and laced his fingers together.**

 **"For change to happen Glynda it cannot be forced onto someone, it has to happen of their own free will. And while I did not expect Miss Schnee's involvement to be quite as harsh, it was the necessary trigger to start this change." He picked up his coffee and sipped from it as he looked at her. "As I said Glynda you can never force change, only guide it as it happens and watches as it blooms," he said as Glynda could only nod and looked back at the monitor.**

"Oz has a point there, Glynda. You can give people all the advice you want, but it's still their choice on whether or not to take it in the end," said Qrow with a swig of his flask.

"But, with Mr. Arc being a prince in that world, perhaps our counterparts will have more allies in fighting their world's Salem," muttered Ironwood, thinking about the possibility of recruiting more allies.

"Considering what our host said earlier, I believe Mr. Arc and his friends will be involved one way or another," Winter grimly said.

"All the more to prepare you all for the events to come, Miss Schnee," reassured Void, as the projection continued.

 **"Should we alert his parents? Let them know that their son has finally begun to take his training seriously?" the man pondered this as he nodded.**

 **"We might as well, can't have those two completely in the dark, not with the amount of influence they possess" he then sent a copy of Jaune's determination video to the boy's parents.**

 **"Besides, I'm pretty sure they are already aware of it right now..."**

"I guess this is where we come in," said an intrigued Roland.

Diana nodded. "I wonder what our counterparts would look like. I never imagined ourselves as royalty, even when we played pretend with the kids when they were younger."

 **Meanwhile far away from Beacon**

 **A tall man with blond hair smiled as he watched the video sent to him by his old friend, and smiled at the determination and spirit that burned brightly in his son's eyes. "He looks so grown up now huh?" a voice spoke next to him, as he turned to see a woman with light brown hair and emerald green eyes as she smiled at her son.**

 **The man chuckled slightly as he wrapped an arm around the woman. "He sure has dear...our little Jaune is growing up," he said with pride as he and his wife held each other close. The sight of their son training and pushing himself harder only made the parents proud of their only son. He felt a tight grip on his shirt as he looked down to see his wife, grasping at his shirt and tears swelling from her eyes.**

"He really is, isn't he, Roland?"

"Yes. Despite my reservations, I'm still proud how our son has matured."

 **"Diane?" he asked the woman only shook her head and wiped her tears away.**

 **"I know I should be happy for him Roland, I really am, but I'm just so worried for him. He is going to have so much on his plate soon, I'm just afraid that we'll lose our baby boy," she cried slightly as the man held her close.**

 **"I know how you feel," he said as he wiped away more tears, "But you and I both agreed that this was best for him. We had tried to keep him away from his dream for so long that it only made him peruse it harder..." he looked up at the large fireplace, as he stared at the portrait above it. "Maybe it was my fault for telling him those stories he loved so much, or maybe it was the weight of the responsibilities that he will one day possess..." he turned back as he smiled at her.**

"It seems we had the same thoughts about Jaune becoming a warrior," muttered Roland as he thought back to his foolish arguments with his son and his own fear of losing Jaune and his sisters to the Grimm.

Meanwhile, Jaune was having his own thoughts about his parents' disapproval in him becoming a huntsman. Their parting words to him before his departure still pained him. The young knight felt his heart twist a bit as he also needed to deal with the sudden revelation of his precious partner's apparent crush.

 **"But what's happened has happened, and we just need to support as best as we can" the woman only looked down for a moment, before looking back up and nodding. "Besides..." he said as the two walked through a large archway onto a beautiful balcony.**

 **"He will need all the help he can get before he becomes the next King of Arcadia"**

 **The two looked out at the large city before them, surrounded by a large forest and tall mountains stretching as far as the eye could see. Bullheads and ships soaring in the sky as the banner of the kingdom waved high in the sky.**

 **A symbol of the two crescent arc's with a triangle at the bottom and a sword impaled in the middle of the symbol fluttered in the wind as it stood tall and proud over the kingdom.**

"So beautiful," whispered Glynda as everyone were awed by the prosperous kingdom.

"Quite a view indeed," agreed Void as he remembered visiting the great kingdom as a simple merchant years ago during a short vacation from his duties.

"Impressive, but it's still nothing compared to Atlas," remarked Ironwood, as the other Atlesians nodded.

"Yeah, the people living in Arcadia are way better than the ones in Atlas," smirked Qrow.

"What was that?!" growled Winter, glaring at the older huntsman.

Ozpin and Glynda merely sighed at the two.

 **As the man and his wife looked out upon the Kingdom that would one day be their son's, they stopped and dreamed of the future that their son would lead them into...and the trials that he would face.**

"Trials that your counterpart won't be facing alone," reassured Void, as the projection faded away and returned to the pool of light.

"So, what do you think of your first experience watching another world," asked Void, moving to stand before the assembled group.

"It was a very interesting and informative experience," replied Ozpin with many agreeing.

"And we finally get to see Pyrrha confessing to Jaune," grinned Nora, causing the two teens to blush and look away from each other.

"It wasn't really a confession, Nora," corrected Ren, but Nora shook her head.

"We're essentially watching ourselves on the screen, even with the changes. Other Pyrrha pretty much confessed for our own Pyrrha!"

"It would seem like it," nodded Blake.

"Yup!" smiled Ruby as everyone pretty much knew about Pyrrha's not-so-secret secret even before the projection revealed it.

"Unfortunately, we weren't given anything that would be useful in our world. The Arc family are not royalty and leaders of a kingdom back home," frowned Winter.

"But we did receive a small insight in Mr. Arc's strategic abilities and his current faults. We could apply such examinations upon ourselves when we have the time," offered Ironwood.

"Correct, General Ironwood," smiled Void. "As this is merely the beginning of the events going on in that world, there currently isn't much useful information to use against Salem, but watching young Jaune reflect upon himself allowed him to work on what he still needs to improve on. Of course, I'll be helping you in developing more rigorous training regimens once we take a break from the viewings."

"How much more of this world should we watch before our break?" asked Ruby, making Void hum in thought.

"We'll watch a total of three 'chapters' before we break for training, meals, and sleep. How does that sound?" suggested Void with a snap of his fingers.

"That sounds acceptable," agreed Ozpin, as the others were also eager to learn more about the other world, with idle thoughts about their own counterparts.

"Very well, then." Nodded Void as he willed the projection to come back to life before taking his place again behind Ozpin and his inner circle.

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter of Paths of the Arc. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a comment or review to let me know what you think and any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Sixsamchaos.**


	2. Ascension of a King Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Look at first chapter for full disclaimer.**

* * *

"The next scene should be a training session between that world's Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos," informed Void, as the viewing portal fully formed.

"You know, I'm actually really curious about how your training sessions go," wondered Ruby.

"I figured it was just the two of them having some 'alone time' before bed," teased Yang, making the Arkos couple blush.

"Yang!" started Taiyang only to have his ear pinched by Summer.

"Isn't that what you kept trying to do with Raven back when we were students," drawled Qrow.

"…That's beside the point."

 **The sound of crashing wood could be heard in the early morning, as a blond haired boy and a red-haired goddess clashed their blades in the training arena. Their bodies moving in an intricate dance as the resonating sounds of wood cracking against each other echoed in the arena.**

 **The boy moving slower compared to the girl as she twisted and turned away from his strikes with ease. She countered his sword with a well-placed strike to his chest, followed by a roundhouse kick to the side of his head that sent him spiralling across the arena and slammed into the floor.**

Jaune grimaced at the sight of his counterpart getting thrashed around, but smiled when he felt Pyrrha rub his head comfortingly. The kick was a favorite of the champion's and she made it apparent during their own training sessions. Ren was content with simply watching the exchange silently, analyzing his teammates' abilities, while Nora cheered her friends on. Team RWBY was also watching the fight with interest as most of their training bouts consisted of perfecting combination moves and coordination.

Meanwhile, the older warriors of the audience took note of the fighting styles that were being displayed. It was obvious to the experienced huntsmen and huntresses that Pyrrha was the more skilled of the two, but Jaune still had his own positive traits. Where Pyrrha was agile and fast, using her gymnastics to feed into her strikes, Jaune was slower and more rigid. His powerful swings and stance needed refinement, but he was showing signs of being a tank, taking into account the fact Jaune had his durable shield alongside his sword.

 **"Ouch! Definitely Ouch!" the boy yelped as he landed face first on the floor, as he struggled to stand up as his body ached slightly. A light bead of sweat glistened his brow as he looked over at the girl who had neither a sweat nor a pause in her breath.**

 _ **'Seriously? Could she at least pretend to look like she put some effort into kicking my butt?'**_ **he thought as the girl walked over to him. She smiled as she walked over to the boy and offered her hand.**

 **"That was good Jaune, you've got the swings down, but your centre of gravity is still off. You need to learn to balance yourself during combat. Otherwise, your opponents will just continue to use your own weight against you." Pyrrha lectured as she pulled the boy up.**

 **Jaune only nodded sheepishly as he smiled slightly at the girl "Yeah so you've told me, but how am I suppose to do that if you keep coming at me like a madman?" he made a few random swings that caused Pyrrha to giggle as she folded her hands behind her back.**

"Although not as intelligent as Miss Nikos, most lesser Grimm do tend to charge in small packs, Mr. Arc. Having a strong guard will help you last against more dangerous opponents," advised Glynda, going into teacher mode.

"Well said, Prof. Goodwitch. Even the more intelligent Grimm will not be as accommodating as Miss Nikos," complimented Ozpin.

"Don't forget the other unpleasant things outside the kingdoms. Bandits really like playing the numbers game," added Qrow, the Branwen tribe coming to mind.

"We'll be sure to polish our defenses, Prof. Goodwitch," nodded Jaune, as his friends also murmured agreements.

Void raised a brow at Pyrrha. "I understand that you seek to help Jaune with his swordsmanship, but he is a dual-wielding fighter. He'd have more problems when using Crocea Mors in full-on combat. Why was he not practicing his shield in conjunction with his sword?"

"I thought it would be best to take things one step at a time. Begin with sword work and then move up from there," sheepishly replied Pyrrha.

Void nodded in understanding, but made a note to help the young champion plan a more thorough training schedule later.

 **"Perhaps I should demonstrate?" she took a few steps back as she held her arms out. "Try and hit me," she said cryptically as Jaune looked unsure of her behaviour.**

 **"Well come on, I'm waiting"**

 **She beckoned to him as Jaune only shrugged and swung his sword at her. Only for her to completely sidestep his blade and smacked her blunt sword into his backside, causing a small yelp from the boy as he now rubbed his posterior.**

 **"Well come on, I'm waiting" she beckoned to him as Jaune only shrugged and swung his sword at her. Only for her to completely sidestep his attack and smacked her blunt sword into his backside causing a small yelp from the boy as he now rubbed his posterior.**

 **"Again," she said as Jaune attacked her again.**

 **Only for the same thing to happen as she sidestepped him and smacked her sword against his behind.**

 **"Again," she said with a slight mock as he growled slightly and swung his sword again, and again and again.**

 **Each time ended with the same result, he missed and she hit him again in the butt. Jaune then went in for a tackle, only for Pyrrha to completely duck under him and flip him onto his back.**

"Now you're just flirting with him," giggled Diana, as she sent a wink to her husband.

"I remember Raven doing that a lot when we trained together," grinned Taiyang.

"Yeah, except she was making you eat dirt," corrected Qrow, making Summer giggle at the blonde's pout.

 **His body went crashing into the floor with a loud thump as the air quickly left his chest and for a moment the sound of glass shattered in his mind as he stared up blankly at the ceiling.**

 _ **'...I think I just heard my pride shatter?'**_ **he thought as he looked up the see the girl smirking slightly at him.**

"I'm guessing this is a common occurrence between the two of you," mused Ren, as Nora tried to control her laughter.

"Yeah," admitted Jaune, but felt no defeat in his other's loss.

"The shatter is a new one though," chimed Pyrrha, giggling when her partner pouted.

"Why can't we see this Pyrrha during combat class," asked Yang, finding the scene endearing.

"I think it'd be too undignified," sniffed Weiss.

"And embarrassing," muttered Pyrrha.

 **"Did you see it?" she asked as the boy raised an eyebrow.**

 **"The moment when my pride shattered? Or the moment I got my butt kicked? Either way, I think it happened at the same time," she chuckled as she pointed to her feet.**

 **"I shifted my feet." She demonstrated as she moved her feet, which shifted and stood stronger than before.**

 **"Footwork and stances are key elements in combat, especially when fighting an opponent that's larger than your own." She lectured as she helped the young man off the floor. "If you have the right stance and the proper footwork, even the largest opponent will be no match for you." Jaune pondered this as he listened to his teammate's advice.**

 **Last night after Jaune had declared that he would get stronger and get over Weiss. The two spent some time designing a workout schedule, in order for Jaune to improve himself. It was decided that the pair would train a maximum of one hour in the morning and one hour at night before they went to bed and during the day when classes were over, and another two hours in the arena.**

Ironwood hummed, "That was a textbook analysis and lecture. Miss Nikos could become an excellent combat instructor should she ever decide to leave the field."

"I wonder if she would be interested in assisting me in class after she becomes an upperclassman," pondered Glynda, while many of the other adults were impressed with the young champion's combat prowess.

"Looks like you've got a future in teaching," Jaune nudged his partner with a smile.

"It'd be interesting, but I'd rather stay with Team JNPR," returned Pyrrha.

"There are some holes in your lesson though, Miss Nikos. Most fighters do not pay attention to the enemy's feet during combat, especially when it reaches a level of intensity. While your counterpart's advice was sound, they mostly adhere to larger opponents. There will be times where you'll have to fight smaller or same-sized enemies. Fortunately, your lesson also implies this, so well done," critiqued Void.

Pyrrha pondered on the cloaked man's words, thinking back to her days as a professional fighter. Many of her opponents were either her size or larger, and she was taller than most girls her age. Perhaps more experimentation will be needed in her future solo sessions.

 **However, during their training, Pyrrha had noticed that Jaune was lacking a somewhat basic stance, something that all hunters needed in combat. Bearing this in mind she decided to take his training back to the basics, teaching the boy a series of stance that she learned from a young age, ones that he would especially benefit with his style of sword and shield.**

 **Out of curiosity, Jaune had asked if he could learn to use other stances. For example, one where he could use two swords part of his reasoning was that he wanted to branch out with his weaponry and always thought that using two swords were kind of cool.**

 **Unfortunately, she was only trained in shield, sword and javelin techniques.**

 **Meaning that if he wanted to learn other styles he would need to ask someone who trained extensively in that art. But for now, he was more than content with brushing up and improving on his the basics.**

"I would advise against learning the twin sword techniques, Jaune," hummed Void.

"Mr. Void is right Mr. Arc. People often have difficulty in using weapons outside of their forte," spoke Winter, being a practitioner of both single and dual-bladed combat.

"It might be better to try and learn each other's weapons if we have the time instead," contemplated Jaune, intriguing his friends at the idea of exchanging weapons.

"That would be more useful," nodded Weiss, while Ruby grew excited at the chance of using different weapons.

 **"So until I learn a proper stance, I'm nothing but a throw pillow huh?" he asked as the girl only giggled in response. Jaune sighed as he saw his partner laughing. "Yeah that's what I thought..." a loud growl was heard as Jaune looked at his stomach.**

 **"I think that's enough training for now, let's get to the cafeteria and get something to eat Jaune," Pyrrha said as she gestured to the door. Jaune nodded as he placed the sword on the stand and followed after her.**

 **"Right behind you," he said as he followed the girl to the cafeteria. As soon as they arrived they immediately found the rest of their team, as there was only one table with a large stack of pancakes, which usually meant Nora was there. The pair walked over as they were soon reunited with the rest of their team.**

"Finally! We get to see our own versions," grinned Nora, drooling over the fluffy delight.

Ren sent a subtle questioning glance towards Void. The cloaked man merely smiled and snapped his fingers, a small plate of pancakes appearing in Nora's lap much to her glee.

"Lucky," pouted Ruby, while the others shook their heads at the chowing redhead.

Void rolled his eyes, but smiled and snapped his fingers again, providing everyone else with some small plates of food and snacks. Qrow smiled at the different types of alcohol, while Ozpin and Glynda enjoyed their preferred coffee and tea respectively. Zwei barked in thanks from his bowl.

 **Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, the R and N of team JNPR and the closest thing to a brother and sister that Jaune could ever have. Sure he had seven other sisters back home, but with these two, he felt the same genuine connection he had with his family. Ren looked up from his coffee as he spied his team leader and Pyrrha walk into the cafeteria, after grabbing their food.**

Nora beamed at her leader and friend, "Aw! We love you too, Jaune!"

"We feel much the same way, Jaune," agreed Ren.

Nearby, Jaune and Ren's parents smiled at the bond between the four teens, glad that Team JNPR had such close ties. Roland was reminded of his bonds with his own team back in the day. The parents of Team RWBY were no different as they also kept an eye on the interactions between the four girls.

 **"Well good morning you two, we didn't see you this morning. Where were you?" he asked as Nora, being too busy to ask, devoured her pancakes. Pyrrha smiled as she grabbed an apple from the table.**

 **"Jaune wanted to get some morning training in before class. He actually told me last night that he wanted to get better, and prove himself as a leader" she said as Jaune only chuckled nervously.**

 **"Well that is impressive Jaune, I'm correct in assuming that this is another attempt to get Weiss to notice you?" he asked as he sipped some of his coffee. He was surprised however to see the boy shake his head in response.**

 **"Actually I'm trying to get over her"**

 **Ren choked a bit on his coffee as he looked at the boy in shock. It didn't help that Nora wanted to help, by slamming on his back really hard. But after that, he was able to recompose himself as he looked at his team leader.**

"Considering how much you tried to get her attention, it is a bit surprising," conceded Ren, as the others also voiced their agreement.

"Especially after the guitar attempt," giggled Ruby.

"Guitar," questioned Roland with a raised brow.

"I'll explain it later," waved a blushing Jaune, while Pyrrha had to stifle her laugh.

 **"Really? You, want to get over Weiss? The girl you've been pining after since day one?" a subtle glare from Pyrrha made him wisely shut up. Jaune, however, didn't notice as he just nodded.**

"I can't believe I never saw the signs," sighed Jaune, giving Pyrrha an apologetic look.

"It's alright, Jaune. I only wanted you to be happy," blushed Pyrrha, feeling quite shy.

"But it's not fair to you, Pyrrha. I should've been more considerate of your own feelings. I should have been more aware of them in the first place," replied Jaune.

"I believe that this conversation should take place in a more private setting," interrupted Void, alerting the Arkos couple of their audience.

"Aw, but I want to see the romantic drama," complained Yang, as Blake and her mother inwardly agreed with the blonde bombshell.

"You can spy on your friends later, Yang. We need to get through the viewing first," drawled Qrow, earning a squawk from Jaune and Pyrrha.

 **"Yeah...I recently learned that she'll never be into me, and I shouldn't wasting my time going after someone who could never like me. But instead, focus my time on getting stronger for not only myself but for my team." He sighed slightly as he looked up at his team, as they stared at the boy; Nora even stopped eating her pancakes to look at the boy.**

 **"I know I haven't been the best leader for you guys and I haven't really proven myself to be someone who has the right to lead you...But I'm hoping that you'll give me another chance, to prove that I will do anything and everything in my power to be the leader you need me to be."**

 **While his speech was endearing to the other two, the way he spoke made Ren suspicious, as he had a feeling that somehow Weiss was responsible for this change. Whether it was in a positive way or a negative way, he could not be sure of. But what he was proud of, was the fact that his leader was taking the initiative.**

 **He was willing to admit his faults and actually do something about them, true markings of a great leader in the works.**

"Ren is correct Jaune. Most leaders mature and grow into their station. Very few are naturals when it comes to leading others," reminded Void, while the adults nodded from previous experiences.

"And you are still in you're first year of Beacon, Mr. Arc. You will have plenty of chances to improve yourself in the next few years," assured Ozpin.

"Just need to deal with Salem at the same time," snarked Qrow, causing many to glare at the drunkard.

"Think of her as a long-term confrontation," hummed Void, hoping to ease the tension.

 **"That's pretty ambiguous of you, fearless leader, and I think I speak for Nora as well when we say that we'll help you no matter what." A furious nod from Nora signalled her response.**

 **"Yep! Yep!" she said with a toothy grin on her face and half a pancake hanging from her mouth. Jaune smiled slightly at this as he was glad to have friends he could actually count on.**

 _ **'I guess Ozpin was right, Its, not a weakness to ask others for help'**_ **he smiled as he watched his team.**

"It never should be a weakness, Jaune," whispered Pyrrha, gently taking her partner's hand.

"Something that should be reminded to everyone here," asserted Void, sending a quick glance towards the Headmaster of Vale.

Ozpin sipped his coffee, returning the subtle look with a small nod. It seemed that the Herald had some words for the Green Wizard.

Meanwhile, Jaune's parents couldn't help but feel more guilt weigh upon them. For years since learning about the Arc family's ancestors and his own parents' adventures, Jaune wanted nothing more than to be a hero and help people live without the fear of death hanging over them. To be a symbol of peace for the innocent and unprotected. However, in their fear of the dangers that Remnant presented, the two retired huntsmen crushed their only son's dreams. When Jaune had turned seventeen and left for Beacon, Roland and Diana realized too late that they had inadvertently pushed their son toward certain death.

Taking note of their inner despair, Void silently moved to stand behind the older Arc couple. "You can clear the air with your son soon. I doubt Jaune will hold anything against you two. He loves his family too much to harbor any grudges," whispered Void.

Startled at first, Roland and Diana shifted their gaze towards Jaune and nodded, thankful for the small comfort.

 **"So~ does that mean operation Arko's is a go?" Nora asked absent-mindedly.**

 **In response to this Pyrrha spat out her drink and blushed deep red, while Ren had to hold back his laughter as Jaune looked confused. "Operation Arkos? What the heck is that?" Nora smiled as she turned to Jaune.**

"I believe that's already been established for us," snickered Yang.

Pyrrha flushed when Jaune gave her a questioning look. The young champion was in fact guilty of combining their last names quite frequently in her diary.

"That's adorable," cooed Summer and the other mothers.

 **"Well fearless leader in Pyrrha's diary, Operation Arkos is-!" she didn't get to finish as Pyrrha jumped across the table and shoved a pancake in her mouth.**

 **"Nora! What have I told you about going through my stuff!" Pyrrha hissed at the girl with cat-like eyes which only caused her to laugh at the beet red girl.**

 **"But it's so fun! Especially on page 52- HMM!"**

 **Pyrrha shoved another pancake into the girl's mouth; her face seemed to blush even brighter than before as small wisps of steam rolled off her head. Jaune looked confused as he turned to Ren hoping for some answers. But the other boy only continued to hold back his laughter as he watched the two women of the group, attempt to hash things out.**

"Oh, what's this?! Does our resident champion have something she'd like to share with us?" grinned Yang, as the others either blushed or gave the champion knowing looks.

"It's nothing! Absolutely nothing! Nora! How did you find my diary?!"

"Nothing can hide from the Queen of the Castle," cackled Nora.

 _'It's actually quite spicy.'_ Mused Void.

"She better not be trying to steal my little boy's innocence," growled Diana.

 _'Pyrrha seems like a nice girl. I hope she'll pass Diana's test,'_ thought Roland.

 **"Uh, Ren? What is operation Arkos?" Ren only chuckled as he looked at his oblivious team leader.**

 **"Nothing to worry about Jaune" a quick glance at his blushing teammate, told him otherwise.**

 **"Somehow I don't fully believe that?" he said with a deadpan expression, before shrugging it off and eating his breakfast.**

 **"Don't believe what Jaune?" a young voice spoke as Jaune slightly flinched at the voice as he turned around slowly only to see three of the four members of team RWBY.**

"Finally! It's about time Team RWBY makes an appearance!" cried Ruby with her hands raised.

"Huh. We really do look hot," grinned Yang.

"Seriously, Yang," deadpanned Weiss, but not going against her friend's statement.

"It seems we are missing Weiss though," observed Blake.

 **The prodigal scythes-wielding leader Ruby Rose, the blond bombshell Yang Xiao Long and the resident ninja of Beacon Blake Belladonna. He sighed a breath of relief as he was glad Weiss was not among them yet; he was not ready to face her yet.**

 **"Oh Ruby, good morning to you too. Nothing, just something my team isn't telling me," he said as he looked back to his team. Nora devouring her pancakes, Ren still holding back slight chuckles and Pyrrha avoid eye contact with him at all cost with a slight blush on her face.**

 **"Yeah, that's great Vomit-boy," Yang said as they place their trays on the table, and sat beside the resident team. Jaune slightly cringed when he heard that nickname, a nickname that had been haunting him since he threw up on the airships six months ago.**

"Vomit Boy?" asked Roland.

"Oh dear. I almost forgot about Jaune's motion sickness," frowned Diana.

"Jaune's nickname is actually a running gag throughout the RWBY-verse. Most nicknames that Jaune receives are usually given to him by Yang, but some are established through others. 'Vomit Boy' is the most common because it references most of Jaune's counterparts having motion sickness."

"I told you motion sickness is more common than it seems," declared Jaune in triumph, ignoring the stab at his universal role as a comedic prop.

"Yeah. With yourselves," teased Ruby.

"And you're lucky there weren't any stains sticking to my boots," warned Yang.

 **"Seriously, can you stop calling me by that name?"**

 **"Nope," Yang said as she devoured a pancake in seconds, completely ignoring the stink eye Jaune shot at her.**

 **"Figured as much" Jaune sighed as he went back to eating his food, silently fantasying about a day when she would not call him by that name. "So...Where's Weiss? She not with you guys?" Jaune asked as he dreaded seeing the heiress, after what happened last night. Ruby shook her head as she ate a bowl of strawberries.**

 **"No she's still in the shower, she says that as an Heiress of her company she needs to 'present herself in the most dignified manner at all times'...whatever the heck that means?" Yang rolled her eyes at this.**

 **"She means that Ice Queen is putting her face on, she'll join us in a minute or so," she simplified what he sister had just told them.**

"It's not a crime to look presentable, Yang."

"It is when you use up all of the water."

"Like you're any better. You use all the water for your hair!"

"Didn't we already fix this problem back during the first week," deadpanned Blake, as Ruby somehow produced the bathroom schedule that she had Weiss write out.

"…Fine," grumbled the Snow Angel and Sun Goddess.

 **"Oh ok..." the boy said as Yang smirked and leant over the table.**

 **"Why do you ask? You want to put the moves on her so early today?" she said as her grin reminded Jaune of the animals back at the zoo, the ones that liked to play with their food. Jaune frowned slightly as he moved his head to the side.**

 **"No, besides I'm trying to get over Snow-! I mean Weiss" his heart ached slightly as an image of her enraged face came into his mind. Yang, Blake and Ruby recoiled slightly at this as they looked to Ren and Pyrrha, who nodded in confirmation. Yang whistled slightly as she turned back to the blond Arc.**

"I really don't like how my faults are constantly being mentioned," muttered Weiss, the guilt heavy on her shoulders.

"Hey, like Jaune said. She isn't you. You've changed since initiation and so will she," comforted Ruby.

"She's right Weiss. If you still want to talk things out, then we can do it during our break," offered Jaune.

Weiss smiled at the Arc scion, already planning to speak with the young warrior, and gave her best friend a thankful nod.

"Still, I wonder how Pyrrha's going to get Vomit Boy's attention," wondered Yang.

 **"What brought this interesting change of pace? Realised that Ice Queen's doesn't want a Knight in her life just yet?" she quipped slightly as Jaune only narrowed his vision.**

 **"No just...realised that I'll never be her type"**

 **This brought a concerned look to the rest, as they found his behaviour to be strange. Normally they would have assumed, Weiss would reject his advance and he would just bounce right back. But the way he acted made it seemed that she took his heart, and stomped into the ground with her heels.**

"Which she essentially did," grimaced Blake.

"In hindsight, I should have expected Weiss to blow up on me sooner or later. I pretty much ignored her rejections and her space," noted Jaune, feeling a bit ashamed that he was so oblivious to many things.

Ruby hummed. "Out of curiosity, what would you have done had you decided to humor Jaune and go on one date with him?"

Weiss shrugged. "Depending on how it would go, I might have continued to see Jaune, but this is back when we started Beacon. I don't think anything would have come from it."

The younger Rose tilted her head, but nodded in understanding.

 **Which is essentially what she did, but Jaune wasn't going to tell them that.**

 **After all, if the rest of RWBY didn't know what happened, then it was right to assume that Weiss hadn't told them what she did. And for now, that just exactly what he wanted. The last thing he wanted was to drive a wedge between the team. Ruby looked at her first friend with concern as she reached out to grab his arm.**

 **"Jaune, are you ok?" she asked before he pulled his arm back and smiled at the girl.**

"Thanks, Ruby."

"Hey, I'm always there for my friends. Especially if it's my first friend!" grinned the little reaper.

"She's just adorable like that," grinned Yang as she pat Ruby on the head.

Summer and Taiyang smiled at their younger daughter. Like Yang, Taiyang knew just how socially awkward Ruby was and how hard it was for her to make friends with others. Summer also knew about the hardships her family had to go through, watching over her precious people since her untimely death. At first, Summer was hesitant about Ruby becoming a huntress like herself, as the occupation did cause her death, but felt comfort in that Ruby's training would give her a better chance at surviving against the Grimm and Remnant's other horrors. She also felt extremely proud of Yang for being the mother to Ruby and the one to help Taiyang pull himself back together. It was heartbreaking to see her oldest daughter suffer silently from the stress and her own demons, having to be the strong one.

Summer couldn't wait for the break as she so badly wanted to speak with her children. She also would need to thank Void for making their family whole again.

Still, that left her to wonder where Raven was.

 **"I'm fine Ruby honest, don't worry about me ok?" While his words sounded sincere, Ruby could tell that his smile was fake, something her and Pyrrha could instantly pick up on. Jaune looked at his scroll as he saw the time, and knew that class would begin soon.**

 **"Jaune-"**

 **"I'm going to head off to Oobleck's class now, I'll see you in a bit guys," he said as he stood up, not giving them a chance to stop him, took his tray to the bin and walked out through the door. But as he turned the corner in the large hall, he bumped into the last person he wanted to see this morning.**

 **Was none other than Weiss Schnee**

"This is going to be a disaster," cringed Ruby, not wanting to see her two close friends hurt each other.

Weiss flinched again, the last encounter between her and Jaune's counterparts replaying through her head. A quick glance over to Jaune alerted the heiress that the young knight was also dreaded the upcoming confrontation. Bracing herself for the verbal abuse, Weiss blinked when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Following the appendage, Weiss saw Blake offer a small smile that was shared by Ruby and Yang, all three silently giving their comfort and support.

Blinking back some tears, Weiss gave a grateful nod before mouthing another apology to Jaune. The Arc scion sent back a weak smile and thumbs up.

Void hummed as everyone hoped for the scene to move on quickly.

 **The two just stared at each other. His heart slightly hitched in his throat, as memories of last night came rushing back to him. The words, the anger and the feeling of inadequacy all slammed into him, as the White Haired Heiress looked stunned before glaring harshly at the boy.**

 **"Oh great, not even fifteen minutes into the morning and already you're trying to court me again. I guess true dolts never do learn from their mistakes?" she said harshly as Jaune flinched back at the tone. But he shook his head and stood strong as he glared right back at the girl.**

 **"Actually I was just leaving Weiss, so if you can move out of the way, I'll kindly leave you alone."**

 **The tone of his voice stunned her momentarily before Jaune rolled his eyes and moved past her. Leaving the white-haired maiden to stare back stupidly, before raising her head and storming to the rest of the team. But she stopped briefly as she turned back to the hall as she watched the boy's retreating back.**

"Damn, talk about passive aggressive," whistled Yang.

"Passive nothing, Yang. Jaune looked like he was going to melt Weiss!" declared Nora.

"Sadly, his aggression against my counterpart is well-deserved," sighed the snow maiden.

"I have to say, I'm concerned with your other self, sister. Does my own counterpart know about this?" worried Winter.

"I'm pretty sure we won't be seeing you in the picture for a while, Ice Queen. Best to leave it for now," assured Qrow.

"I'm not there for this Weiss either," mumbled a disheartened Willow.

 _ **'Did he just call me Weiss?'**_ **she thought to herself as Jaune played no mind to the girl behind him, and continued to walk away. Steeling his resolve to get over the white-haired maiden that once resided in his heart.**

 **Even if it meant that he had to ignore her completely to do it.**

"Not the best way to go about things, but a start nonetheless," hummed Void.

"A little harsh is it not," questioned Glynda.

"For things such as this, I believe it is best to get it over with to minimize any long-term damage," noted Ozpin.

Ironwood nodded in agreement, having seen some of these attitudes and relationship problems back in his own academy and military.

 **Jaune eventually made his way to Oobleck's history class as he moved to his usual seat. But stopped as he realised that he usually sat next to Weiss in any class they had together.**

 _ **'Damn it, how can I get over her if I'm constantly sitting next to her?'**_ **he sighed with aggravation as he tried to think of a way around this hurdle. He looked over to where his partner would sit and sit in the chair next to her. Normally Blake would sit next Pyrrha and Jaune would be over near Weiss so as to get closer to her.**

 **But if Jaune wanted to truly get over her, he needed to be sitting as far away from her as he could. Sitting down he began to mentally go over his plan to become a better hunter.**

"Jaune's plan is also being mentioned a lot," noted Blake.

"Well, since we're looking mostly from my perspective, I guess that means we'll be hearing most of my thoughts too," pointed out Jaune.

"I don't know if seeing what goes on in each other's heads is a good or bad thing," frowned Weiss.

"We would get more insight into our counterparts' psyche," spoke Winter.

"Ooh, I always wondered what my thoughts looked like from the outside," grinned Nora.

 **1\. Get better grades,**

 **2\. Get stronger at fighting**

 **3\. Get new clothes**

 **4\. Get a gun**

 **5\. Get over Weiss**

"I'm sure Pyrrha has the last part covered," teased Yang, making the champion blush.

"If she can strike up the nerve," added Blake.

"It will most likely be a gradual change," said Ren.

"Boo. I hate it when things get slow," pouted Ruby.

 **The first four things he knew he could do, if he put the initiative into it, it was the last one that was proving to be more difficult than he could ever imagine. The mere mention of her name would send chills down his spine.**

 **How was he expected to get over his first crush?**

 **How could he be expected to let go of the woman he fell in love with? How could he ever hope to get over her, if he can't even get her off his mind? He knew that she would never be into him and he definitely knew that she thought very little of him. So why was it so hard to let go?**

"You never forget your first love, kid. Love is a very powerful emotion and it is the cause of many miraculous and tragic things. A part of you will always love Weiss, but an even greater part will learn to move on and come to care for another. You only need time and to find the right person," advised Taiyang.

"…That was beautiful, Taiyang," smiled Summer.

"Well, out of everyone here, Tai would know what Jaune's going through the most," Qrow said, thinking about the fallout between his sister and friend.

"That was nice, dad," added Ruby, as she saw Jaune ponder her father's words.

"Yeah. You're pretty cool when you have your moments," agreed Yang.

"Moments?" pouted a depressed Taiyang, making Summer roll her eyes and smile.

 **Maybe it was because deep down, some part of him was still in love with the girl and was refusing to let go. His mother and father always said that love was the strongest and most dangerous power in the entire world. Love could bring a man higher than any cloud or star in the sky, or crush him to the bottomless pits of despair.**

"Almost the exact same thoughts that Taiyang just spoke," hummed Void.

 **Love was a tricky and unpredictable emotion, one that can not be easily overcome, getting over Weiss would prove just as challenging as climbing the tallest mountain and was not easy to let go of. Jaune shook his head as he tightened his fist.**

 _ **'No it's not impossible, I will get over Weiss and I will be a better hunter!'**_ **the boy mentally thought to himself as he then relaxed in his seat.**

 **Soon enough more students began to enter the class, as Pyrrha and Blake went to take their regular seats. They were slightly surprised to see Jaune, not sitting next to Weiss and actually in the seat next to Pyrrha's.**

 **"Jaune? What are you doing up here?" Pyrrha asked slightly surprised to see her partner seated near her, not that she was complaining mind you, but the act only made her heart flutter at the prospect of sitting so close to her crush.**

 **"Usually, you're over there, sitting next to Weiss" Blake pointed out as the resident Ice Queen strolled into the room, and sat in her usual seat. Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously as he smiled.**

 **"Yeah, well if I actually want to get over Weiss. I figured I needed to be as far away from her as possible. So I hope you don't mind if we can swap seats, Blake?" He placed his hands together as he bowed to her slightly.**

 **"Please do me this favour, I'll pay you back in any way I can," he said as Blake raised an eyebrow at this and pondered.**

Qrow snorted and took a sip of whiskey. "You Arcs and your promises. Gonna get you into trouble one day."

"Trouble usually has a way of finding us anyways," smirked Roland.

 **A quick glance at Pyrrha and she could instantly tell that the girl wanted this if the fact that her eyes basically screamed 'please swap seats with him' were anything to go on. The feline huntress sighed as she crossed her arms.**

 **"Fine, I'll swap seats with you" Jaune smiled widely before she pointed a finger straight at his face. "But you owe me for this one Arc and when the time comes, I'll expect you to fulfil your promise." Jaune smiled as he placed a hand on his chest and over his heart.**

 **"When an Arc gives his word, he never goes back on it," he said as the cat girl only nodded and moved over to where he would sit.**

"And not one has yet to break their promises," Jaune proudly declared with his parents.

"Hey, why didn't we just help Pyrrha get together with Jaune? It would have been faster with everyone pitching in to get the Arkos train moving," said Nora.

"We were kind of dealing with our own things right after initiation," Ruby answered with a sheepish smile.

"There were also the incidents with Roman and the White Fang," explained Weiss.

"And we agreed to let Pyrrha handle it on her own," reminded Ren to his partner.

"Roman? As in Roman Torchwick," frowned Winter.

"And what's this about the White Fang," frowned Ghira and Kali.

"Uh, things that we'll explain later," panicked Ruby, as Team RWBY started sweating against the disapproving looks of their families.

 **Pyrrha squealed internally as she sat next to the boy. Looking at her partner, she could feel the heat tinge her cheeks as she sat so close to him in class. She instantly schooled herself as she turned her attention back to the classroom with the occasional glance to her oblivious partner.**

 **Weiss looked over as she saw the boy, who she found annoying and a waste of space, sitting so far from her. She found it slightly odd that the boy was taking such precautions to avoid her, seeing as he spent so much time trying to get closer to her.**

 **To be truthfully she didn't rightfully care for the boy and only tolerated him because of her affiliation with her partner. But even she didn't know how to respond to this, to be actively ignored by Jaune Arc of all people. Why was the boy going out of her way to avoid her? And why did it feel strangely odd to her? As soon as Blake sat next to her, she grabbed the girl's attention.**

 **"What's going on with Arc? Why does he seem to be avoiding me today? Not that I find anything wrong with it" she said as he watched the boy seem to be focusing on the lecture.**

"I would be curious about Jaune doing that back then. The number of times where people actively tried to avoid getting my attention can be counted on one hand, and even then, they are extremely rare," explained Weiss.

"Hopefully this'll put Jaune's attention on Pyrrha. I'm surprised your other self didn't connect what happened earlier with Jaune's changes," noted Blake.

"I am ashamed to admit that our friends in Team JNPR aren't really in my thoughts as much as our own team. Usually I have to wonder what crazy scheme Ruby will try to come up."

"Hey, I only messed up the kitchen once when baking my cookies!"

 **Blake shrugged her shoulders slightly as she looked at the heiress "Jaune say's he is trying to get over you, say's he realised that you'll never be into him and decided to move on from you" Weiss had a slightly gobsmacked look on her face as she spared a quick glance at the boy. Before she smirked and raised her head proudly.**

 **"So the dunce finally learned to take a hint? I guess he finally learnt his lesson from yesterday," she said smugly as Blake turned to the heiress.**

 **"What do you mean? What happened yesterday?" Blake asked the white-haired girl who waved her hand dismissively.**

 **"Nothing to worry about Blake, but for now, I can finally relax knowing that the boy will no longer bother me for a stupid date," she said as she picked up her textbook and hummed to herself.**

"Your counterpart should be careful, Young Schnee. I have seen many a woman essentially throw away what could have been a very loving relationship," Void warned.

"Perhaps, Mr. Void. But I feel that Jaune just isn't the right person for me. Besides, I believe he and Pyrrha would make a much better couple," replied Weiss, giving the embarrassed couple a smile.

 _'We'll see if that's the case after some of the worlds I show you.'_

 **Blake glanced at her for a brief moment before she looked over to Jaune, as he tried desperately to keep up with professor Oobleck - which was difficult enough to do because of how fast he talks.**

 **Normally she wouldn't really take any interest in the going on of Jaune's, now former, obsession with the heiress. After all, what Jaune did in his own time was none of her business. But despite that, she like most of her team were curious as to why Jaune had decided to give up on asking Weiss out.**

"Careful Blake. Curiosity killed the cat you know," teased Yang.

Everyone else groaned at Yang's terrible pun, while Taiyang gave his daughter a thumbs up. Blake simply deadpanned at her shining partner before turning back to the viewing portal.

"I almost forgot about the puns," muttered Summer as she stroked Zwei's fur.

 **At the breakfast table when Ruby asked what was up with Jaune, Weiss only shrugged as she merely said that Jaune had tried asking her out and she shot him down again. Standard procedure in Beacon now, but the way he was acting was definitely strange. But for now, she wanted to focus on her study, as she too found it hard to keep up with the coffee enhanced teacher.**

 **Jaune, on the other hand, was desperately trying to take down notes, as the professor kept speaking at high speeds. Normally he would just doze off in Professor Oobleck's class and ask for notes from Pyrrha later. But if Jaune was determined to get better grades and make himself into a better leader, then he had to pay more attention in class.**

 **Even if it meant he had to keep up with the Professor's strange speed.**

"It looks like we don't have the full story behind Jaune's failed attempt," frowned Ruby, unhappy with how nonchalant the other Weiss seemed to be about her harsh rejection.

"It won't end well should the others learn what happened," cringed Weiss.

"Blake's curiosity will also have her snoop around, even though it's nothing too important," pointed out Yang.

"Why would I try to find out more behind Jaune's love life? You heard my thoughts," said Blake.

"Yeah, but your natural curiosity makes things hard for you to simply let things go," explained Yang.

"Hmm."

Void shook his head at the commentary between the eight Beacon students before turning his attention to the parents and professors. It seemed that the Beacon faculty was interested in how their classes were seen through the perspectives of the students. The other adults were also curious about the day-to-day lives of Beacon's future warriors.

"Considering Bart's hyper-activity and his tendency to get lost in his studies, I must concede to Jaune's problems in his class," cringed Glynda, as she and the others watched their colleague's counterpart zip around the front of the class.

"Taking in information during intense situations is a part of being a huntsman, Glynda," asserted Winter.

"Yeah, but that's usually looking over the battlefield, Ice Queen. A classroom is hardly the best place to test cognitive reflexes," scoffed Qrow.

Taiyang and Summer gave Qrow curious looks. "Since when do you use words like 'cognitive reflexes'," questioned the blonde brawler.

"Must be the alcohol I'm drinking," answered Qrow as he studied the dark glass bottle in his hand.

"At least we now have an idea why Jaune is having so much trouble in school," muttered Roland to his wife.

 **"And so class, that was how General Iroh of Vale lead the victorious battle of Crescent Valley and secured 'The StrongKeep of the Moon'! Now any questions before I start the next subject?!"**

 **Jaune raised his hand to speak, hopefully, to get the man to repeat his previous lesson.**

 **"None? Great! Moving on!" the man said as he zipped around the room and Jaune's head firmly met the hardwood of his desk. His partner patted his back in sympathy, slightly taking the pleasure of comforting her partner.**

"Why does that keep happening to me?" lamented Jaune as he copied his counterpart's despair.

"That does tend to happen a lot," mused Ren, as he and Nora thought back to the classes where Jaune wasn't acknowledged by the instructor.

"Is this another part of Jaune's…special universal roles?" asked Pyrrha.

Void nodded but made an iffy gesture with his hand. "Kind of. It's like his tendency of being given different nicknames but on a much smaller scale."

 **"Now class today we will be talking about the Kingdom of Arcadia" Jaune's head went up slightly as he heard the name of his home country.**

"Ah, we finally get to learn about the kingdom our counterparts appear to rule," smiled Diana, while Roland pondered on what the Arc family would be like in the other world.

 **"The reason we'll be discussing this is that soon the country will be celebrating its 218th year since its foundation, a birthday to the kingdom so to speak. Now can anyone tell me what they know about Arcadia?"**

 **Immediately Weiss' hand went up as she puffed her, in Yang's words, none existent chest as the teacher pointed to her.**

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Weiss-cream. But it is a bit noticeable when you see the rest of us," grinned Yang, as she gestured to the rest of the team and even to Pyrrha and Nora.

Blake and Ruby reddened greatly at the attention to their chests, while Nora thrusted her own assets out with pride. Pyrrha's blush was as red as her hair, especially as she became aware of the judging looks Diana Arc was giving her.

"Miss Xiao-Long! That is quite inappropriate to say about my sister, yourself, and your colleagues," scolded Winter, defending her sister's honor.

"She isn't wrong," pointed Qrow with his newly made cocktail.

Void nodded. "Like Jaune, each of the people here are given their own 'quirks' that tend to be running jokes about them. In this case, it's Weiss' smaller chest size when compared to other women."

"That doesn't make things any better," cried out Weiss in embarrassment, covering her own chest to hide her breasts.

"Agreed," frowned Glynda as she adjusted her glasses.

Void deadpanned at the Headmistress before raising his hand and summoned her signature crop. A flick with said weapon and several portals appeared with each one having an image of an alluring Glynda Goodwitch dressed in various risqué lingerie sets or leather outfits present. Settled in each Glynda's hands was her signature riding crop. Jaune was also present in some of the portals but they focused on each Glynda oozing with confidence, dominance, and sexuality.

Blushing and sputtering at the sight before them, everyone either looked away in embarrassment or stared on, unable to look away from the tantalizing sights. Many of the males fidgeted at the incredibly sexy images before getting their heads smacked and glared at by their partner, friend, or wife. Qrow merely whistled in appreciation before smirking at Glynda's stuttering and panicked movements. It wasn't often that the strict Headmistress was flustered or called out on her signature weapon, so the alcohol enthusiast merely enjoyed the moment. Ironwood at least had the strength to look away and wipe a stray nosebleed, but the images of the woman he had feelings for were forever burned into his memory.

Meanwhile, each of the women were silently pondering on their own beauty and sex appeal as they had to admit the beauty of the Headmistress.

Smiling at having his point across, Void snapped his fingers to make the portals disappear along with the riding crop and loudly clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Letting them have a moment to calm down, the man gestured to the viewing portal, ignoring the scathing and red glare Glynda gave him.

 **"The Kingdom of Arcadia is one of the largest settlements in Remnant, located on the large Island between Vacuo and Vale and is comparable in size to the Kingdoms of Vale and Atlas. While not officially recognised as one of the great Kingdoms, its large infrastructure and economic wealth makes it on par with the other four Kingdoms"**

 **"That is correct Miss Schnee"**

 **Weiss smirked at this as Jaune paid especially close attention to the facts about his home. "Now can anyone tell me, why it is not officially recognised as the Fifth Kingdom?" Pyrrha raised her hand up this time as the teacher pointed to her.**

 **"It's because the Kingdom itself has chosen not to take on the title. While it is a Kingdom, it is not completely governed by a council, but rather is ruled by the Monarch of the Arcadian bloodline" Oobleck nodded as he went over to the board and pointed to the map.**

"Hmm, so its government is like Vale's monarchy with the Warrior King had he not disbanded the ruling structure," muttered Roland.

 **"That is correct Miss Nikos"**

 **"Wow, I can't believe you know so much about Arcadia Pyrrha?" Jaune said as Pyrrha only nodded to her partner.**

 **"Well my father does regular business with the Arcadian Recon Corps when Arcadia and Mistral join forces for expansion long missions, he is Captain of the Mistral Recon Force after all" Jaune nodded as he went back to the lecture.**

"That actually reminds me. Where are your parents Pyrrha?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha frowned as she had noticed that her parents were not present among the other adults that Void had taken from Remnant. Turning to the cloaked man, the teens and adults gave him questioning looks.

Void shrugged. "Miss Nikos' parents usually don't matter in most worlds as nearly all Pyrrhas would become future champions and attend Beacon academy. Even if I had brought them here for the viewing, it wouldn't have changed anything for Pyrrha. In fact, there was the possibility that they would have forbade Pyrrha from taking part in the upcoming battles."

The redheaded champion frowned at the explanation but understood and turned back to the projection along with everyone else.

 **"As Miss Nikos said, unlike other Kingdoms that are ruled by a Council, the Kingdom of Arcadia is almost completely ruled by the Arcadian Monarchy with a fair support of advisors and a small council, though they do not possess the same power as the King" he straightened his glasses as he spoke.**

 **"The Arcadian Monarch has been in power since its founding over two hundred and eighteen years ago, or longer if we were to go into the Kingdom's mythology," he pulled down a slide as it showed an old painting of a warrior on a hill. Jaune instantly recognised it as his Ancestor Julius Arc, the first King of Arcadia and founder of the whole nation.**

"Isn't Julius Arc in one of your old journals?" inquired Diana.

Roland hummed as he eyed his otherworldly ancestor. "In our world, I believe Julius Arc is one of my family's most distant ancestors. He would most likely be part of the founding generations of the Arc bloodline."

 **"This man was the first King of Arcadia who was simply known as 'Julius the Founder' who gathered together a band of Human and Faunus followers and founded the Kingdom of Arcadia, roughly translated it means 'The City of Paradise' so the text says," Oobleck said as Cardin scoffed.**

 **"He actually wanted to work with the Faunus? What kind of leader would ever want to team up with mangy beasts? Must have used them as guard dogs or something?"**

"Mangy beasts? Guard dogs? I'd like to have a word with that young man," growled Ghira.

Nearly everyone frowned or expressed some form of disapproval at Cardin's clearly racist remarks and attitude. All the Beacon students remembered the times they saw Cardin and his team bully the other students, especially Faunus ones, and the time when he had blackmailed Jaune for a few weeks. The parents were also upset at the remarks, as nearly everyone had a Faunus friend or ally in their lives. Glynda, Ozpin, and Ironwood were eyeing the young man with disappointment, as they had expected better of the future huntsman.

The opinions of the Schnee family was another matter as they couldn't forget the amount of trouble the Faunus gave them because of Jacques' actions. Weiss and Winter had mixed feelings as their interactions with good and innocent Faunus people helped to curb their original hostility against the whole population, but Willow still couldn't fully make peace with the Faunus as she had lost several close friends to the White Fang.

Void glared darkly at the projected Cardin, as he had dealt and witnessed many abhorrent actions due to racism. Dealing with the cycle of hatred was very difficult for an immortal and past experiences left very deep scars on the cloaked man.

"I believe you should rethink on how you recruit students, Headmasters. Just as Jaune holds qualities that cannot be shown on transcripts, so too are the negative aspects that individuals like Cardin carry, despite the boy changing after interacting with Teams RWBY and JNPR," advised Void.

Ironwood and Ozpin nodded, taking note of the dark emotions within the man's amethyst eyes.

Meanwhile, Jaune and his family were greatly offended by Cardin's words. The Arc family was famous for its warriors and fighters, and a vast majority of them did noble things that made them well-respected throughout the kingdoms.

 **Jaune instantly glared at him finding it as a huge insult to his family who had done nothing but supports the Faunus rights. Blake was faring no better as she narrowed her eyes at the insensitive boy, her amber eyes gaining a slit-like quality for a brief moment as she glared at the arrogant boy.**

 **"Actually Mr Winchester, the First King of Arcadia sought out the Faunus not to act as 'guard dogs' as you refer, but to have them join as citizens of his ever-growing Kingdom" Blake listened intensely as she remembered hearing the stories when she was young.**

 **"The Arcadian Royalty has always seen the Faunus as a free race for many years and wanted to give them fair treatment, it was only during the reign of Cornelius the First did the Faunus Citizens actively joined the Kingdoms military," Oobleck said as he went back to the students.**

"A land where Humans and Faunus coexist in peace and harmony. Not even the settlements outside the kingdoms have such an equality as the status quo," spoke Ghira.

"And certainly not in the kingdoms themselves," snarked Qrow, having witnessed more than a fair share of mistreatment on both sides.

"Change is a very slow process. It is possible that you will not see it in your lifetimes, but that is why you seek to become protectors of the people," advised Void.

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement, as the young students were reminded of the responsibilities and meanings that come with becoming professional huntsmen and huntresses.

"From we saw earlier I think we can try the same in our world," smiled Yang as she nudged Blake.

Blake smiled, but shook her head. "As much as I would love to see such a thing happen, it's still too dangerous for normal settlements outside of the kingdoms. It's best to just stay true to ourselves and be good role models for others."

"Well said," agreed Ren.

 **"Arcadia became a Kingdom that had embraced the ideology of true freedom and equality for all its citizens, whether they be Faunus or human. In fact, originally the first King wanted the people to rule and allow them to govern themselves, like the council of the other Kingdoms. But the man had earned so much trust in his people that they chose him to rule them and cemented his family's reign for the last two hundred years, firmly sticking to the belief that everyone had the right to be free and equal. Especially after 'The Great War' when most of the Kingdoms had forced the Faunus race to the continent of Menagerie. Arcadia had refused to isolate their Faunus citizens and instead offered sanctuary for any Faunus that wanted equality and peace from the aftermaths of war."**

"Only you Arcs would be so bold as to declare that right after the Great War," sighed Ironwood as he shook his head.

Roland barked out a laugh, but smirked at the Headmaster of Atlas. "What can I say? We Arcs tend to make a lot of brash decisions."

 **"Unfortunately, this had sparked a small conflict between the Arcadian and the former Kingdom of Mantle - the Kingdom that preceded the Kingdom of Atlas - who were attempting to bar Faunus civilians from entering Arcadia," he pointed to the map.**

"You want to argue against me about the people of Atlas again, Jimmy? Ice Queen?" scoffed Qrow.

Neither Atlesian responded as they were more than aware of the poor history between Atlas, formerly Mantle, and the Faunus tribes. A history that was still replaying today. This wasn't even bringing in the fact that Atlas was one of the instigators of the war in the first place.

 **"At one point, a young General from Mantle had attempted to invade Arcadia at one time, against his own government's will and take possession of the land and people that the Kingdom had sought to shelter. The man was even willing to destroy Arcadia if it meant that that Atlas would increase its power," Blake tightened her fist as she listened intensely to the story.**

 **"The General planned to storm the walls of Arcadia and march his army through the Kingdom and force the Faunus into Menagerie, where the council believed all Faunus should belong...but the King at the time refused and declared that if they did not withdraw their forces from his land, he would severely punish them for daring to enter his Kingdom."**

 **"Undeterred by this, the General marched his troops along the mountain ranges of and reached the Gates of Arcadia." Oobleck showed a map of the Vacuo army and the large circular wall of Arcadia.**

Kali hissed at the audacity of the Atlas General and his narcissistic patriotism. "Attacking another settlement and ignoring his superiors. That imbecile was just asking to reignite the war!"

"People are naturally selfish. It is not very difficult for a few individuals to greatly harm many others," Ozpin solemnly sighed.

"You have no clue, Headmaster," muttered Void.

 **"Arrogant of his numbers, he offered to spare the human lives if they hand over the Faunus civilians. The King still refused to hand over his citizens as the Army began their assault on Arcadia..." the man's glasses reflected off the light as he stared emotionless at the class.**

 **"The Generals Army was swiftly defeated by one man in a matter of seconds by the King himself, Cornelius the third" this caused the class to grow silent as the man pushed his glasses up.**

"No way…"

"Yes way…" grinned Roland, while Diana and Jaune cheered for the Arc ancestor.

The others were stunned at the incredible news, as the act seemed more in line with stories told in fantasy novels and fairy tales.

"Another display of the legendary warrior bloodline," hummed Ironwood.

"Do you think we should bring the Arc family into the fold," whispered Glynda to Ozpin.

The Headmaster glanced at the people around him and the standing Void before nodding. "It wouldn't matter if I disapprove. Everyone here already knows of Salem's existence and I am positive Void knows a lot more of what is going on."

 **"Unlike most Kingdoms where the leaders would hide behind their walls and send their troops to death, the Arcadian royalty believed that it was their responsibility to protect their people and would rather put their lives on the line, then walk over the bodies of their comrades..."**

 **The man breathed in as he flashed back to his younger day's when he heard of an entire army being defeated and rendered broken by one man, a man who was said to have been the second strongest human in history.**

 **"Most you don't know this, but every King of Arcadia is expected to reach a level of strength, where they can essentially protect the entire city themselves. They would become the shield that shelters their people and shoulders all of their burdens...they become the symbol strength for which they stand for," he sent a subtle glance to Jaune before going back to work. Oobleck readjusted his glasses as he looked back up.**

"Although it is different in that world, I believe the same driving principle exists in Jaune. Hence why he went against his parents' wishes and sneaked into Beacon," explained Void.

Roland and Diana winced at the man's words, again reminded of their own failures in understanding Jaune's perspective. Jaune himself hung his head, but felt comforted by Pyrrha who knew the extent to which her love interest was pressured to be a great warrior.

"I wouldn't want that kind of expectation on my head," winced Ruby, as the others agreed.

"Oobleck and the other teachers must know about Jaune's status as well," pointed out Blake.

Weiss nodded. "It would make sense to keep an eye on the prince of another kingdom. Prof. Ozpin must have informed them when Jaune was accepted."

"I wonder how we'll learn of other-Jaune's secret," asked Nora.

 **"Humiliated and hoping to avoid a full out war with the Kingdom, Mantle was forced to hand over all of its Faunus citizens they had 'confiscated' and allowed them into Arcadia. While the General who went AWOL was stripped of his rank and had his family's possession used as compensation for his brash actions" He looked down as a scowl crossed his face.**

 **"But by then most of the Faunus had been relocated to Menagerie, and only a handful ever made it to the city of Arcadia"**

 **Blake looked down as she felt sorrow for those who were denied freedom. The man looked back up as returned to the students. A loud bell rung as the man looked up and saw the time had passed by rapidly,**

"Of course, things wouldn't have a happy ending," Blake said bitterly.

"People can be petty like that, kid. The best thing to do is accept it and move on. Can't really change the past," advised Qrow.

"Not unless you have an all-mighty spirit on your side," smirked Taiyang.

"…I should be able to converse with my allies about transforming Menagerie's deserts into inhabitable landscape, and perhaps establish a network of settlements through Remnant to act as outposts and safe zones for travelers and civilians," sweatdropped Void at the looks everyone gave him.

 **"It would seem that time is up, please be sure to review last weeks lecture and read chapter 11 to 19 in your textbooks for tonight's homework" And with that, the class dispersed as Jaune stared at the map for a brief moment, as he saw the land marked as Arcadia.**

 **The large island nestled between the Kingdoms of Vacuo and Vale and shaped like a large dragon. The Kingdom that he would one day rule made him doubt himself slightly, especially when he compared himself to his ancestors and his own grandfather, all of whom were great kings in their time.**

 **He had already heard the tales of his grandfather and knew the history of his Ancestors. But to hear them again and not as a bedtime story made him realise that he had some serious catching up to do. He looked down at his hand as he tightened it into a fist as he steeled his resolve.**

"Talk about living up to one's name," winced Yang.

"Yeah, but Jaune isn't alone remember? We're here to help!" cheered Ruby, getting everyone to smile.

"Being known as a friend and mentor to a future king. That would be quite an achievement don't you think," joked Pyrrha to Jaune.

"Don't you mean girlfriend and then wife to said king," teased Yang.

The Arkos couple's blushes returned with a fury and both glared at the blonde bombshell, although such thoughts did linger in their minds.

 **For now, however, he had Combat Instructions with Glynda Goodwitch and that was a hurdle he needed to overcome.**

 **Big time**

"This is going to hurt," whimpered Jaune.

"My class is hardly that terrifying," huffed Glynda.

Everyone stared at the woman in disbelief as many remembered various incidents that happened in the arena that was Beacon's combat classes.

 **Jaune's body slammed into the ground as he coughed slightly, Cardin stood over him as he grinned at the fallen boy. "Come on Arc, you're going to have to better than that," the boy said as Jaune stood up and wiped the spit off his mouth.**

 **Today was another match between Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester, as the boy had lost forty-nine times previously to the boy. Jaune steeled himself as he raised his blade and charged at the boy, his sword swinging wildly as he clashed against the larger boy's Mace. But Cardin jumped back as he slammed his mace into the ground and shot a large fireball at Jaune.**

 **Who only had seconds to block and was subsequently sent flying back. This would make its fiftieth defeat now as Jaune fell flat on his back, his aura level dropped straight into the red.**

Roland flinched at the record losses his son had accumulated. Another thing that he and his wife would have to apologize for and fix. Back in their days, both Roland and Diana were easily able to take down jerks like Cardin. To see their son losing to such a person was quite disheartening.

Jaune just hung his head at yet another loss against Cardin.

 **"The match is over, the winner is Cardin Winchester," Goodwitch said as Cardin boasted slightly and walked off the field. Jaune only sighed as he picked himself off the floor and cracked his back.**

 **"Mister Arc, while I would say you have improved during your time here..." Jaune had a hopeful look on his face "But I will be blunt and say that you still have a lot to improve" and like that, his face fell.**

 **As usual, expect Glynda Goodwitch to bring the boy back to reality.**

"Harsh as ever. Though you should also be sure to critique the victor," said Taiyang.

"It is best not to sugarcoat one's combat ability if that person seeks to improve," pointed out Winter.

"There's also this thing about not giving a fighter a big ego, Ice Queen. That Cardin kid may have won, but he seriously needs an attitude adjustment if he wants to survive as a huntsman," retaliated Qrow.

Glancing at her student's disappointed expression, Glynda turned and saw Void's own frown. The spirit was no doubt analyzing her teaching style to see what could be improved on, which felt foreign to the combat instructor. Taking note of her former students' words, Glynda pondered on whether or not she was too strict in her teaching.

 **He sighed as he nodded to the professor. "I'm well aware of that Gylndi-! I mean Miss Goodwitch!" Jaune said as he hoped that she didn't notice his slip of the tongue. Luckily she didn't hear that, or just pretended not to and turned back to the class.**

 **"Once again students, it is important to keep an eye on your Aura levels and anticipates your opponents moves," Glynda said as she showed the Aura differences between Jaune and Cardin. With Cardin's still in the green with only a margin taken from his reserve, while Jaune was straight into the red.**

 **"And that concludes today's lesson, be sure to keep your skills sharp and your minds open," she said as the students began to walk away.**

 **"You did better that time Jaune," Pyrrha said as he tried to encourage the slightly crestfallen boy, who only shook his head as he placed his sword to his waist.**

 **"Not good enough," he said as he and his team began to leave, but just as Jaune and his team were about to leave.**

"Being strict is one thing. Making them feel like their efforts are worthless is another," frowned Taiyang.

Void nodded. "Training the body takes time and effort. While my training will help you all improve, it won't make handling Salem and her minions easier. To oppose such evils, your mindsets and resolve must also be strong."

Glynda frowned at the critiques on her ability as a teacher, but accepted them as things that she could improve on. Ironwood and Winter were also fidgeting slightly as the teaching methods in Atlas were also stricter than most other academies. This is especially true since Atlas' military and huntsmen academies were combined under the same general practices.

 **"Mr Arc may I have a word with you for a moment?" Glynda said as Jaune stopped at the door and turned back to his team**

 **"I'll be right with you guys," he said as Pyrrha nodded and exited through the door. He then turned back as he met the professor in the middle of the ring.**

 **"You wanted to see me Miss Goodwitch?" the woman nodded as she gestured for the boy to stand before her.**

 **"Yes I did Mister Arc, I'm aware of your recent desire to get stronger" Jaune had a slightly confused look on his face.**

 **"The headmaster told me of your rejection by Miss Schnee and your new desire to get stronger" Jaune looked shocked as the woman raised a hand. "We have been aware of your late night training session with Miss Nikos for a while now, don't forget that this school monitors all its students," this caused Jaune to gulp silently.**

Void raised a brow. "Then why allow people like Cardin remain in Beacon?"

"We are training the students to be future warriors and protectors, Mr. Void. We cannot hold their hands when it comes to trivial or personal problems," explained Ozpin.

"Then we have many more things to discuss between us," scowled Void as he gestured to all the adults.

"I'm going to need a lot more drinks," sighed Qrow.

 **"Sorry about that...so what did you want to talk about with me?" he asked as the woman pressed a few buttons on her scroll.**

 **"Can you tell me where you went wrong?" she asked as Jaune looked at the hologram that showed the fight between the two, Cardin easily dominating the young Arc as it played out in slow motion. Jaune shrugged his shoulders after looking at the screen for a brief moment.**

 **"I-I don't know Miss Goodwitch, I didn't think - "**

 **"Exactly Mister Arc," she interrupted the boy as she pointed to his holographic self.**

 **"You didn't think and once again you blindly charged into battle with no plan or strategy to win" she pointed to the larger boy. "Had you taken the time to analyze your opponent you would have noticed that every time Winchester swung his mace, he leaves an opening on the side of his ribs - something any hunter would have exploited in battle," She fast-forwarded the tape.**

Void shook his head. "Like with Miss Nikos' earlier assessment, analyzing one's opponent during intense combat is very difficult. Knowing Jaune's status and lack of training, you should know better than to expect him to know such things."

"It is something that every huntsman is required to know, Mr. Void. We cannot allow them to recklessly rush into battle. Besides, your observations would know that I don't favor any student above another," defended Glynda.

"If that is true, then you'd have less warriors dying and more to combat Salem's forces. Every individual is different thus they would require different forms of teaching and training. No one single method of instruction works with all students," bit back the watcher.

Before the Headmistress could retort, Qrow interrupted with a loud burp, spinning his empty glass. "If you two could cool it, we can finish watching and then deal with things when it's time for our break."

Both Glynda and Void glanced at the attention they had gathered before returning to the projection with a huff. A quick glare from both made everyone turn back to the viewing portal as well.

 **"And here, Mister Winchesters footing his slackened that a well-placed strike to the back of his legs would have toppled him to the ground," she said as she pointed out a point where Jaune could have taken advantage of.**

 **"And lastly here when he brings his mace over his head, his stomach is completely vulnerable, things that any hunter in training is supposed to know," she said as Jaune studied in awe, only now realising all the opportunities he had but lacked the strength to accomplish them.**

 **He hung his head, as his fist tightened instinctively. "Is there a point to this or are you just pointing out how bad I am?" he asked as his eyes were shadowed by his hair.**

Glynda winced at seeing how Jaune's counterpart had reacted, understanding Taiyang and Void's words perfectly. Still, the veteran huntress believed that her teaching method was effective in bringing out results. She wouldn't allow Void to insult her own efforts as an educator, while Taiyang's approach seemed more for beginner students than…

Glynda cursed herself as she realized that she was a little harder on Jaune, since she didn't really understand why Ozpin allowed him into Beacon despite his obviously fake transcripts. Following her superior's lead, she sought to see what made Jaune special enough to get into Beacon with no prior form of training. Sadly, this had translated into her placing more expectations on him than her other students as even Ruby had more schooling than Jaune.

 **"Mister Arc I'm not calling you out on your failures to ridicule them, I'm merely pointing them out so that you can improve upon them. It is a teacher responsibility to point out a student's mistakes after all." he looked back up, not seeing the scowl that was usually on her face.**

 **But rather one that was meaningful and supportive.**

 **"Mister Arc you were accepted into this school, not for the heritage that courses through your veins, but for the talent that Ozpin believes is buried deep inside of you" Jaune looked slightly surprised at this as the woman continued.**

 **"I know that your parents wanted you to follow a different path, one that lacks the bloodshed and violence of a hunter. But you have taken it upon yourself to forge your own path," she looked at the boy as she adjusted her glasses.**

Ozpin sighed. "It might have been better to lead with that before detailing Mr. Arc's flaws, Glynda."

"I'm inclined to agree, Headmaster," groaned Glynda.

"That said, I find it stupid that Mr. Arc's parents wanted to keep him from becoming a warrior," drawled Void.

Roland and Diana immediately glared at the cloaked man for the insult, while Jaune also felt offended for the slight against his parents.

"Is it wrong for a parent to try and keep their child safe from harm," glowered Roland.

"Perhaps your time spent here has made if difficult for you to relate to us mortals," spat Diana.

Void scowled right back. "You live in a world where living creatures of darkness seek to end humanity and Faunus-kind off the face of the planet with barely any form of military to speak of. Not to mention other harmful threats like bandits, terrorists, and rogue huntsmen. They don't discriminate and have no care whether a person is a civilian or a warrior. Refusing to teach Jaune how to defend himself leaves him just as vulnerable as sending him to fight with no training."

"We'd protect him!"

"And if you're not there to prevent it?! What then?! What happens when you're gone, and they stand defenseless?!" shouted Void stunning the entire group.

Taking a deep breath, Void gestured back to the projection. "We have one more viewing after this one. Like Qrow said, the faster we get through it, the faster we can lay our grievances to each other and ease tensions."

After a moment, everyone settled back into their seats, but Void's disturbing words remained and shrouded the room with a sense of tension.

 **"Ozpin see's something in you that I find hard to see every now and then, but I believe in Ozpin's decision to let you in, despite my arguments against it. And if Ozpin believes in you, then I as a teacher must have the same belief" she looked the boy in the eye as he stared at her.**

 **"And while I'm proud of the fact that you are taking the initiative to change, it won't happen if you continue to repeat the same mistakes" she then pointed to his head as she tapped his forehead with her finger.**

 **"So please take this advice Jaune and start using your head, it is your most powerful weapon after all, and no one can ever take that away from you." The boy looked at the grown woman as he rubbed the spot she had poked. She then turned around as he proceeded to head for the exit.**

"There is such a thing as too much thinking. Jaune will need to have instinctive fighting techniques in addition to planning. The Grimm have numbers," advised Summer.

"Plus, Jaune tends to improvise best when fighting," grinned Nora.

 **"Oh, and Jaune" he looked up as she turned back to him. "Please refrain from calling me 'Glyndie' I'm no longer your babysitter anymore," she said with a slight smirk as Jaune blushed deep red and bowed his head.**

 **"R-right sorry ma'am," he said as the woman only chuckled and shook her head as she walked out of the arena. Leaving the boy to his thoughts, before he recollected his gear and left the arena.**

"It seems Glynda has ties to the Arc family," mused Ironwood.

"Another difference between our worlds," observed Diana.

 **Later that Night**

 **As night began to set over Beacon and the students were all asleep in their bed, one student remained awake as he stared up at the ceiling before him, his mind wandering back to earlier that day as he thought about the day's events.**

 **This was a habit Jaune had since he was a young boy whenever he was trouble or stuck at cross roads in the path called life. Today he had taken many steps to ensure that he stayed away from the girl that broke his heart. But every time he saw her in class, his heart ached as the memory of last night still haunted him.**

"I think Weiss will be Jaune's biggest challenge," frowned Pyrrha.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. We're all for helping Fearless Leader! I'm sure our other selves will get things under control," cheered Nora.

 **Not to mention the fact that one day he would have to be King of Arcadia, a task so daunting that he feared he would lead the Kingdom to ruin and the fact that he was still weak in comparison to everyone else at Beacon, that he began to cast more doubt on himself.**

"Still, our others will need to work on Jaune's confidence issues. I'm sure we'll have to handle them as well," determined Ren.

"No kidding," frowned Jaune.

 **He sighed as he turned his head to catch a glimpse of Pyrrha as she rested in her bed. Her long red hair cast around her like red wings as he stared at her peaceful face. He had no idea why it helped but every time he saw her face, strange warm feelings would circulate his heart and eased his worries for a brief time.**

"Looks like P-money is helping already," snickered Yang with a Cheshire grin.

Pyrrha blushed madly but smiled as it seemed her other was slowly wooing Jaune's counterpart. Glancing to her side, the young champion hoped to do the same soon.

 **Maybe it was because she was the first one to believe in him that made him feel this way, or maybe it was her gentle nature and strong determination that made him truly feel appreciated.**

 **Either way, it would help as he smiled slightly to the huntress in training and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.**

 _'You are much more important to Jaune than either of you think, young one.'_

 **The sound of the cool breeze and the gently rippling water caused him to open his eyes as he slowly raised himself up off what appeared to be a watery floor. He also realised that he was no longer in his dorm, but instead in place that was an endless blue sky with small clouds passing over his head. He slowly stood up as he also noticed that he was no longer in his blue, bunny-eared onesie, but rather was dressed in his combat gear with his sword strapped to his waist.**

"Get rid of the onesie, Jaune," frowned Yang.

"But it's comfortable," defended the young knight.

"And not appealing," returned the bombshell.

"…I find it cute," mumbled Pyrrha.

 **"Where the heck?" he asked as he looked around the endless field of water. Greatly confused and wondered what was going on?**

 **"Do you honestly think you can change?" surprised he spun around as he soon faced to face with Weiss as she floated above the water on a black glyph as she crossed her arms at the boy.**

 **"Weiss? What the heck are you?" he stopped looking down he could see his own reflection as he stood atop a field of water that reflected the endless blue sky.**

 **"Can you honestly believe that you can change yourself from the pathetic fool you are? And turn yourself into a hunter worthy of your family name?" she asked with contempt in her voice as she chuckled darkly and flipped her long white hair.**

 **"It's pathetic really...nothing but the imagination of a desperate fool who doesn't want to disappoint his family, who doesn't want the world to blame him when he plunges his home into chaos." A large shadow moved beneath his feet as he spun around in shock only to find nothing but endless water.**

"Great, I am a representation of his fears."

 **"You say you want to be stronger?" the shadow moved again as he spun around again, only to see nothing.**

 **"You say you don't want to hold them back?" the shadow moved quicker beneath the water, as Jaune's heart beat ever faster. "But how are you ever going to get stronger..." he looked down as a large shadow formed under his feet and beneath the surface of the water, as two blood red eyes split open to him.**

 **"If you can't even get over me?"**

 **The water exploded in a geyser of white as dark hands shot from beneath the surface as their darks claws quickly wrapped around the boy. He struggled desperately against the dark embrace as they dragged him into the dark depths.**

"Jaune!"

"Fighting one's own despair is one of the most difficult challenges to face," spoke Li Ren.

 **"Hey! L-Let me go!" he yelled as he struggled and swiped at the dark hands, his blade having no effect on the darkness as they dragged him slowly into the water.**

 **His sword was then knocked out of his hand as he reached out to the Heiress "Weiss stop it!" he pleaded as he sank further into the dark water. "Weiss! Stop it please!" he yelled at the girl as she hovered above the water.**

 **"Weiss please stop this now!" he yelled as she only glared at him, just as she did the night she broke his heart. She only glared back as he was submerged beneath the surface as the ripples subsided and the water returned to its calm visage.**

 **"Just give up...and drown within the sea of your own incompetence," the water returned to normal as the phantom of Weiss only smirked and began to float away from the water.**

"Jaune," whispered Pyrrha, as she and the others worried for their friend's counterpart.

"Do not worry, young champion. I believe young Jaune is stronger than you think him to be."

 **Suddenly the water began to ripple rapidly as a hand burst from the watery depths causing the phantom to spin around, as Jaune clawed his way out of the darkness and glared up at the heiress. He continued to claw his way to freedom even as the darkness desperately tried to drag him back, the red eyes seemed to scream at the boy to return to its dark embrace. But he was not going to quit...not now...**

 **"I'm not going to quit!" he said as he forced his way to the surface.**

 **"I'm not going to hold them back anymore!" he stood upon the water as the hands tried desperately to pull him back under.**

 **"And I will - !" he glared up as he pulled harder against the dark. "And I will - !" he glared with his body glowing with a white light as wind circulated around his form.**

 **"I WILL GET OVER YOU!" He yelled with a mighty roar as he exploded in a massive pillar of light shooting high into the sky, the light burning away the darkness as the hands dissolved into mists of shadows.**

"Such strength," awed Ironwood.

Void nodded. "There it is. A preview into the wellspring of power that those with unlocked auras possess."

 **The phantom of Weiss could only shield its eyes from the light as parts of its body began to break apart and shatter into glass fragments. In its last moments, the phantom looked back in fear as a massive image of a white knight appeared from within the pillar of light. The knight glared down at the phantom before it too dissolved into the bright light.**

"My semblance?" gasped Jaune.

"It might be a form of it," said Ren.

"Even if it's not, that's still totally awesome," cheered Nora.

 **When the light faded Jaune fell to his knees as he breathed heavily from the strange power he had unleashed.**

 **"That...was intense," he said as he breathed in and out. But just as he had regained his breath a small white petal landed in front of him causing ripples to cascade across the water.**

 **He looked up to see a large white tree as small flowers bloomed on its branches as the petals circled him. He reached out to grab one, grasping it in his hand before it scattered into specks of light, he opened his hand as the last specks scattered and into the wind, as the memory of what Phantom Weiss had said still echoed in his mind as he also thought about what Glynda told him.**

 **He grasped his fist again before looking up to the endless blue sky.**

 **"You're wrong...I will get over you and I will get stronger...but I can't do that if I just keep making the same mistakes..." he looked up as he felt a strange sense of peace wash over him.**

"The center of the storm is always still, and it's easiest to find a solution from there. I believe he has found his center," spoke Li Ren.

 **"It's time I took things seriously" and with that, he vanished as the great white tree stood alone within the open plain, as small petals scattered across the water**

 **When the water had settled and there was silence in the land, an armoured figure manifested at the base of the tree and rested against the old white oak. The armoured figure lowered its head as it waited patiently for the day its master would return and claim the power he held.**

 **"Soon my young prince...soon"**

"That. Was. Awesome!" exploded Nora.

"So that is Mr. Arc's semblance. Quite a powerful ability," mused Winter.

"It seems like some sort of physical enhancement. A type of armor perhaps," examined Glynda.

Ironwood nodded. "The amount of aura required for most semblance manifestations is draining on the wielder. Mr. Arc must have a massive reserve to access and maintain such a power."

"You are correct, General Ironwood. Most Jaune Arcs hold extremely large aura reserves, making them perfect tanks on the battlefield. However, Jaune's semblance tends to shift from world to world. In this world's case, Jaune's semblance is the creation of a type of armor for offensive and defensive capabilities."

"So, my semblance could be different to my counterpart's?" inquired Jaune.

Void hummed. "I believe you can develop offensive and defensive techniques similar to your counterpart, but it is likely that your semblance is different to Prince Jaune's."

"But what about that voice at the end?" questioned Blake.

"I am unable to divulge such information at the moment. You will need to keep watching to find out."

"The sooner, the better," muttered Glynda, her spat with Void still very fresh in her mind.

With a deep breath, Void activated the projection again for the next viewing.

* * *

 **Please comment and review.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. I am actually uncertain about how to go about the conjunction of the two plots stated in chapter 1. I want to give Void character development along with the RWBY cast, but should I leave that for the 'breaks' every few chapters or should I do it during parts of the viewings?**

 **What do you think of the thoughts that Void is putting into people's heads and the points that are being made?**

 **See you for the next chapter!**


	3. Ascension of a King Chapter 3

**Jaune Arc liked to think of himself as an average sort of person. He had an average sort of life, with an average amount of friends. Heck, even his family would be considered somewhat average in comparison...**

Roland shook his head. "We run a tavern away from the kingdoms that cater to both travelers and huntsmen, son. With you also sneaking into Beacon, I find it doubtful that you have an average life."

Jaune rubbed his head and chuckled at his father's words. Things did get more exciting after he left home.

 **Except for the fact that his family was practically royalty and that he is heir to an entirely new continent, whose technology, economy and military prowess far surpassed anything that Atlas could ever produce, but refused to use them less the situation called for it. And for the fact they had a long line of Kings and Queens that have governed and ruled over their people for the last two hundred and eighteen years or so...**

 **Yeah, when you hear all that out loud you'd never think it would apply to someone like Jaune Arc right?**

"Considering we have been brought to watch other versions of Jaune, I don't think the word 'average' is applicable," said Ren.

"Could any of us be considered average," deadpanned Blake.

"Kitty-cat has a point," grinned Yang.

"Average is boring anyway," cheered Nora.

 **Well, the sad thing is that he had grown used to it ever since he was a child, constantly looking up to the legacy that his family had created. The many amazing things they had done for not only their people but for the world in general.**

 **Which often left Jaune to wonder, what he would leave behind? Granted he wasn't a King yet. But still, he always wondered what his legacy would be? This was a thought that had plagued him since he was ten years old when he would hear the whispers of foreign dignitaries and politicians that visited his Kingdom.**

 **Saying that he was weak in comparison to the current King, his father and the previous King his grandfather, renown as history's strongest human alive. And as you can imagine, this was not something a child that age ever wanted to hear. And for a time he had begun to believe the words they whispered...**

Hearing the thoughts of Jaune's counterpart hit several members of the audience quite hard. This was the first time anyone had ever heard of the young knight's worries.

Pyrrha felt her heart clench for her beloved partner. She had an inkling of how Jaune felt about his status in Beacon and amongst his family from their talks, but she didn't know that he was plagued this deeply.

Roland and Diana were also racked with guilt over their son's inner turmoil. Although Prince Jaune's thoughts and worries were different to their own son, both parents could connect the parallels between them. Again, the two retired huntsmen silently cursed themselves for unintentionally placing such a great burden on their child. Even worse, they hated themselves for actively preventing him from reaching his dream and true potential, their desire to protect Jaune ultimately alienating him from the rest of the family.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all gave concerned glances to Weiss, as they each also made the connections between Jaune and his counterpart. However, these parallels also perfectly described Weiss' situation with her father and the Schnee Dust Company. Unlike Jaune, who wasn't trained in the art of combat, Weiss was practically molded to become the perfect heiress and puppet to Jacques' corrupt business. If it wasn't for her defiant nature and Winter's caring support, the snow maiden knew that she would have turned out like Whitely. Taking a shuddering breath, Weiss blinked away the torrent of emotions in her eyes and smiled at her friends.

From his position behind everyone, Void could see the emotions, revelations, and thoughtful expressions each person conveyed. Closing his eyes, Void felt his arm left shoulder and his facial scars throb with pain, haunting memories that bubbled for a moment before dying down. Sighing, the cloaked man returned his gaze to the viewing portal.

 **But for some reason that he could never understand, he wanted to defy what they said about him and prove that he could be just as great as his ancestors. The only problem he faced was how? How could he prove to them that he could be the King that he was born to be?**

 **His answer came in the most unlikely form when a representative of the Schnee Corporation visited Arcadia to arrange a new trade arrangement with the Kingdom, a person named Winter something or rather? He never really did get her full name. But he had overheard her talking with his elder sister before the arrangements, about how her younger sister was attending Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious Huntsman Academies in the world.**

Winter perked up at the mention of her alternate and smiled at her other's appearance. It seemed she too had relations with the Royal Arc family. The prodigal specialist wondered if the Winter of that world was any different to herself.

 **For some bizarre reason, that he couldn't understand, he thought that if he could get into Beacon and graduate with flying colours then he would be finally able to prove himself as a worthy King.**

 **Now he could have just easily applied to Vigil Academy in Arcadia. But he was afraid that they would give him special treatment because of his royal heritage, or notified his parents and would have removed him instantly from the Academy.**

"If our counterparts are as protective of Jaune as we are, I'm certain they would have pulled him from the Academy," whispered Diana, to which her husband nodded.

"And that's why I refused to go to Atlas Academy," Weiss said with crossed arms.

"And we're glad you didn't," smiled Ruby and the rest of the team.

 **So he packed his bags, got a hold of some fake transcripts, hopped on the next dust plane to Vale where hopefully no one would know of his royal birth and set forth to begin his adventure at Beacon Academy...and then instantly regretted it after the first five minutes.**

 **From the moment he arrived his life had been a constant flow of 'What The Fuck Moments' with no sign of stopping anytime soon.'**

 **Somehow in one day, he had more on his plate than he could ever possibly handle in his entire life.**

 **He Vomited on the airship, and subsequently Yang's shoes, before being flung into the forest and then pinned to a tree by his future partner and fighting against a large ancient Deathstalker.**

 **He was then the leader of his own with no prior combat experience, no prior training, no actual leadership skills as he had basically lied his way in without even giving it a second consideration to the consequence that he could potentially face.**

Glynda huffed and sent a glare towards Ozpin. She still had to scold the Headmaster for allowing such a foolish thing. Granted she could now see the potential buried underneath Jaune's awkwardness, the veteran huntress still saw such an act both absurd and shameful.

The Green Wizard merely continued to sip his favorite coffee.

 **Not to also mention doing poorly in classes both physically and academically while also getting blackmailed by your own bully in the first semester. Yet the worst part was that the girl he had a crush on basically called you out as a weakling and told him to basically just give up being a hunter!**

 **...Yeah, he realised how much he screwed up.**

"Yes, you certainly did, Jaune Miles Arc!" roared Diana, hurt and angry that none of this was mentioned in the emails and calls whenever Jaune contacted home.

Both Jaune and Roland shuddered under the fierce and frightening visage of the Arc matriarch, her temper legendary back home and amongst the tavern's patrons. Pyrrha suddenly began fearing for her life, while Nora and the other girls were in awe of the flames behind the former Mistral champion.

 **He was just thankful he had a partner like Pyrrha the kindest and most understanding person he had ever met since he arrived at Beacon.**

 **Sure there was Ruby who he met first, but Pyrrha had been there for him more than anyone else. She picked him up when he fell down, comforted him when he was insecure about himself and made him feel like he could be the hero and King he dreamed of being...**

Everyone cooed or smiled at the feelings of affection radiating from the projection. Jaune blushed at his private thoughts being telegraphed but smiled at the truth. Heart pounding in his chest, Jaune boldly held Pyrrha's hand and scooted a little closer to her on their couch. Pyrrha blushed at the closeness but welcomed it, while Nora silently squealed and shook Ren at seeing her friends finally, albeit slowly, getting together.

 **And that made him feel immensely guilty.**

 **Here was a girl that was so caring and so thoughtful that she was willing to sacrifice her own time and effort in order to get him up to scratch, a person who always considered the well-being of others rather than her own.**

 **And what was he? Some kid who faked his way in so that he could be a hero and be something that he was not. He wanted to prove to everyone so badly that he wasn't weak, that he didn't think of the consequences of his actions. And now because of it, he was up against the creek without a paddle...**

 **Or the boat for that matter.**

"Damn inheritable Arc recklessness," muttered Roland, as Diana gave a comforting pat.

"Kid really needs to work on his self-esteem," sighed Qrow.

"Maybe I should talk to the kid," mused Taiyang, but winced at having his ear pinched.

"No. No Mr. Fix-it," warned Summer, memories of her husband's self-done plans flashing before her.

 **But that was in the past and Jaune had to keep his head straight for the future. Now he had to continue his training, get stronger and become a better leader, not only his friends but for the Kingdom that would be one day his to rule.**

 **Which is where we find Jaune now as he practised in the combat arena, against one of the mechanical combat droids, while Pyrrha watched from above, her keen eyesight observing her partner as he fought against the mechanical foe.**

Ironwood and Winter nodded in approval as they watched the Arc scion train, while his mentor searched for improvements.

 **Jaune ducked under the large mace, as the machine expertly swung a weapon similar to Cardin's as the machine swung the large object at the boy. Jaune rolled to the side as he slashed at the droids side, only for the droid to sidestep the boy and batted him away with the large mace. He tumbled for a brief moment before he stopped and struggled to stand as he glared up at the mechanical android.**

 **He glanced down at his scroll as he noticed his aura had already dropped into the yellow zone, another hit and his aura would be completely depleted.**

"Considering the kid didn't have any formal training from the lower-level academies, he's not that bad," Ghira pointed out.

"An additional trait of most Jaune Arcs is that they have remarkable adaptability to make up for a lack of training," explained Void.

 **Despite this he charged again as he raised his shield to block the incoming attack, the mace slammed into the shield as the boy dropped to his knee and grit his teeth in pain as he struggled to hold back the androids mace. But then he smirked as he quickly used this chance to stab his sword into the android's chest as the robots singular eye flashed red and shut down.**

 **The lights turned back on as Jaune stood up and sheathed his weapons; just as Pyrrha came down to greet him. "Well done Jaune, you managed to beat the training droid, that's very impressive after three weeks of training," she complimented as he smiled and looked at the droid.**

 **"Thanks, but it took me three weeks to beat this thing on easy, who knows how much longer on the next set? ...I feel like I'm just wasting your time," Pyrrha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she shook her head.**

"Jaune. You do know that the easy mode on the training droids are programmed to go against people who already graduated from primary academies like Signal, right?" informed Ruby.

"…That clears things up a bit," sighed Jaune with a hanging head.

"Still, not a bad performance by Mr. Arc," muttered Glynda, to which her fellow instructors nodded.

 **"You're not wasting my time Jaune, I'm your partner and one of my jobs is to help you. But not only that you're my friend and I care for you deeply..." she then blushed as she realised what she just said.**

 **"I-I mean as a friend you know? N-not like that deep! I-I mean deep! But not that deep you know! Like-!" she sighed as she looked at her partner's confused face.**

 **"You know what I mean?"**

 **"I think I know what you meant?" he said, as he still couldn't recognise the red head's feelings for him, another case of the protagonist oblivious affect. Taking refuge in that, she placed a gentle hand on his chest.**

"Please tell me that's not an actual thing," groaned Jaune, hitting himself for not seeing the obvious signs.

Void merely nodded, as he had seen the affliction plague many a protagonist in many universes.

Both first-year teams groaned at seeing the cloaked man's confirmation. Sometimes it was painful to watch Jaune make a fool of himself when he pined after Weiss, while Nora and Ren were just too timid to make the jump from besties to lovers.

 **"The point is you will get stronger Jaune, but it won't just happen overnight, it takes years of training and practice before anyone gets stronger. It took years before I even entered the Mistral Tournament and won my first match. Besides I'm going easy on you, you do not want to go through the same training my parents put me through...you'd be dead in an instant" she said as Jaune chuckled as well.**

 **"I know, and thanks, Pyrrha, but I still feel guilty that you're spending all of your time helping me instead of training yourself?" he said as the girl shook her head.**

 **"Trust me, I'm more than happy to help you Jaune...plus it allows me to spend more time with you" she whispered the last part as Jaune raised an eyebrow.**

 **"What was that?" she blushed deep red as she realised she said that out loud, next to her crush.**

 **"Nothing!" she fidgeted as she started to play with a strand of her long red hair. Jaune however just ignored it as he gestured to the door.**

"You guys are such adorable dorks," laughed Yang.

 **"Oh, ok...Well come on or we'll be late for Professor Goodwitch's class" he said as the girl nodded and walked alongside her partner as they headed off to class.**

 **It had been three weeks since Jaune had his heart broken by Weiss and begun his training to be a better hunter. In that time, thanks to Pyrrha's guidance, he was able to improve his swordsmanship and learned how to counter at the right time.**

 **Unfortunately, he was still prone to charging headfirst and taking heavy hits before winning against a simulation droid, even though the droid was set on easy mode.**

 **He also still could not win a match against any other student, especially between himself and Cardin Winchester, a personal goal of his to actually beat the boy in combat. He felt that if he could at least beat Cardin once in a fair fight, it would prove to himself that he was getting better. Unfortunately, the score was fifty wins to Cardin and zero wins for Jaune.**

"It would be an exponential improvement as Mr. Winchester has graduated from one of the primary academies," nodded Glynda.

"But his attitude makes him sloppy. The kid will need to beat someone from either Team RWBY or his own squad to really show growth," clarified Qrow.

"I hardly consider Mr. Arc's friends to be normal students," deadpanned Winter.

 **However, he was determined not to give up until he could beat him at least once, thus proving to himself that he was getting stronger, that he was becoming a better hunter and worthy of the title that was his birthright.**

 **King of Arcadia**

 **But for now, however, he had to continue his training under Pyrrha's guidance and at least beat Cardin. And that was not happening anytime soon.**

"We're going to have to seriously knock the recklessness out of Jaune and have him start using his head," determined Roland.

Diana nodded. "Working on his stamina and agility would be a good start. Can't get hurt if one can't be touched."

 **Which is exactly what Jaune thought as he was thrown from the ring and slammed into the ground. "Ouch," he said as he slowly got back up, just in time to see Cardin charging at him with his mace. He quickly rolled out of the way as he tried to slash at the boys back, but sadly the boy missed as Cardin quickly spun around and swung his mace at Jaune.**

 **It was the last class of the day and once again Jaune was pitted against his longtime bully in Goodwitch's combat class. Who had only mere seconds to raise his shield as he was thrown again over the field as he tumbled across the ground until he reached just at the edge of the ring, his foot dangling slightly off the edge as he got back up and readied his sword.**

 **"You're lasting longer than usual Jauney-boy. Normally by now you'd be down for the count and I'd have won by now," he said as Jaune just glared and raised his shield to guard himself.**

 **"What can I say? I just might be getting better!" he yelled as he quickly rushed to the taller boy and swung his sword left and right as Cardin dodged each and every one of them.**

"You really need to learn how to use a shield, kid," said Qrow as he put down his drink for some chips.

"What do you mean, Uncle Qrow? Jaune's using it to guard himself!" Ruby thumbed towards the projection.

"What he means is that shields like Jaune's are meant to block ranged attacks and hits that are too close to parry. A lot of shields are also not effective against battery weapons like Cardin's mace," explained Winter.

"It would be more prudent for Jaune to use his shield as a deflector, so that the weapons would be directed away from him and make his opponents either lose their balance or overextend," advised Taiyang.

"I really need to look up shield and sword fighting styles," groaned the Arc scion.

 **He did manage to get a few cuts into the boy's aura, but was quickly overwhelmed by the boy's much larger size as he knocked his shield back with a large explosion, and then head-butted him in the face and sent him flying across the arena with one knock to the chest.**

 **"Hmm, still not good enough,"**

 **Jaune slammed into the wall as a loud siren blared out and the arena once again bathed in light. Two aura indicators revealed that Jaune's Aura had entered the red zone, while Cardin's was just entering the yellow.**

 **"That's enough for today class, once again Mister Winchester is the winner by using both his size and his weapon to his advantage," Goodwitch said as the tall boy grinned at this while Jaune hung his head.**

 **"However, Mister Arc was able to get Winchester Aura down into the yellow zone...just barely, by using his smaller size and speed to his advantage...and actually using his head for once," She said as Jaune had a slight look of hope in his eyes.**

 **"In the end students, it all comes down to how you use your advantages that decide who wins. Class, you are dismissed" she said as the students began to leave while Jaune picked himself up from the wall.**

"…Better, but still needs some refining," muttered Void.

The dark glare that Glynda sent his way showed that she still heard his critique.

 **"I thought I had him that time," he said as his former babysitter only shook her head. "Clearly I still have a long way to go," he said as she nodded her head.**

 **"While I will admit that you are getting better at this Jaune and actually using your head more thanks to Miss Nikos' Guidance no doubt, you still have much you need to improve on," she said as he went over the last match.**

 **"For starters, you need to increase the amount of power you put into your strikes, as well as learning how to effectively use your Aura during the right circumstances. So far you still using too much aura during your fight, that it leaves you in a weakened state, I'd recommend learning how to properly channel your aura without overspending your reserves. How you will achieve this will be up to you." She said as he closed her scroll and walked away from the boy.**

Void hummed with a thoughtful expression, drawing everyone's attention. "I doubt Prince Jaune will be able to fully control his aura. The same would apply to our Jaune here."

"Why not? Jaune has a large amount of aura, but he could learn how to utilize it effectively," argued Pyrrha.

"Is there something wrong with myself and my counterparts," inquired a concerned Jaune.

Void gently dismissed their worries. "It's because of Jaune's larger reserves that affect his control. I have seen this with other warriors who have large amounts of power, but have a difficult time controlling it."

"I believe I understand what the problem is," joined Ozpin, getting what the cloaked man was saying.

Ozpin turned to the Arkos couple. "Due to Jaune's aura reserve and how large it is, there is simply too much for him to control even with training. This is most likely because of the nature of his semblance. It requires a constant usage of aura to maintain. And while Mr. Arc will be able to use his aura in increments through aura control exercises, there will always be some level of excess."

"Your own semblance does something similar," added Void.

"Hopefully, we can find a way to solve that problem," frowned Jaune.

 **"But I will note that your footwork is rather impressive now, despite the short amount of time you and Miss Nikos have been training. I can only assume it is because of the dance lessons your parents gave you?" she asked as Jaune blushed as he chuckled nervously at this.**

 **"Um...well...yeah, I'd just figure I'd mix some of the dance moves with my footing. Pyrrha was the one who actually suggested it. Although she seemed to be giggling to herself when she learned I could dance and her face was red, not sure why?" he said as the woman chuckled softly as she walked away from the prince.**

 **"Keep up the good work Mister Arc, and get yourself patched up. Can't have one of my students walking around with his injuries bare to see" she said as she left the arena as Jaune watched his former babysitter leave him alone before he decided to meet up with the rest of his team.**

"Now there's an interesting piece of advice," pondered Jaune.

"…That could work wonderfully for his agility and dodging," pondered Diana, while others could also see the potential merits.

 **"HOWDY FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora yelled in glee as she jumped onto Ren's back, who didn't even flinched at the sudden extra weight on his back, as he had grown accustomed to it after living with the sporadic girl for so many years.**

 **"What was the holdup?" Ren asked as the boy only shrugged his shoulders.**

"It's us again," cheered Nora.

Ren simply smiled and shrugged at the questioning glances from his parents.

 **"Professor Goodwitch just wanted to talk to me about my performance during the last match, she told me that I still needed to improve on certain things, nothing any different from the last few times she told me," he said as he scratched his cheek awkwardly.**

 **"You did better this time, you got Cardin's aura down into the yellow. Before you could barely get it down a fraction, it shows how much you've improved." Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded slightly at this.**

 **"Yeah, but he still mopped the floor with me. I think he still has it out for me, despite the fact I saved his life two months ago" he said as he rubbed the spot on his chest from where Cardin swung his mace at him, his aura healing him as best as it could with the amount that was left in his system.**

"Figures Cardin's pettiness still makes him a jerk," frowned Ruby.

 **"I wouldn't worry about him so much Jaune, people like Cardin don't change that easily," she said as Jaune nodded.**

 **"Yeah I guess you're right, anyway lets back tot he dorm room. I need to make sure Cardin didn't do too much damage to my face, it's all I really have" he said as the rest of his team chuckled and walked back to their dorm room. All while Jaune was deep in thought as he went over his fight with Cardin.**

 **He was able to get his footing better and he was starting analysing his opponent's movements, in order to anticipate oncoming attacks that were why he was able to bring Cardin's aura down into the yellow. But despite now seeing where he could strike, he was still stuck with the problem of applying more strength in his strikes and how to properly channel his aura.**

"You're going to need to strengthen your muscles and up your cardio," advised Taiyang.

"Looks like you'll be spending some time with me in the gym, Jaune," grinned Yang with a flex of her arms.

The Arc scion gulped as he also noticed Nora doing her own bodybuilder pose.

 **While Pyrrha was able to help him analyse his opponent, she was still unable to help him properly channel his aura. Because he had more aura than her own he had more difficulty learning how to control and channel the energy inside his body. This often left him using too much of his energy that when he was struck, large amounts of his aura would be expended trying to defend him.**

 **Which of course left him defenceless against his opponent, most of the time against Cardin. And unfortunately, Pyrrha was not that skilled in aura to teach him how to properly channel his massive reserves, seeing as hers were smaller in comparison to his.**

"It will be difficult to find someone whose aura levels match Jaune's in your age-group," hummed Winter.

"I'm sure Jaune and Pyrrha will be able to find someone, sister," smiled Weiss.

 **So now they had to find someone who could help Jaune properly channel and control his Aura. But whom could they possibly ask? Who could teach him how to channel large amounts of Aura without overspending his own?**

 **Who?**

 **Later in Team JNPR's Room**

 **"Ow!" Jaune said as Pyrrha dabbed the small cut under his eye with disinfectant.**

 **"Sorry," she said as she continued to dabble at the small bruise with the small cotton ball soaked in disinfectant. "Cardin really did a number on you this time," she said as she continued to treat her partner.**

 **"Yeah he did, I swear I could hear my bones rattle with that last attack," he said as he sat on his bed while Pyrrha applied medical attention to his face.**

 **"I say we break his legs!" Nora said as she sat across from them as she chuckled manically in glee at the prospect of crippling the bully of her friend.**

"Nora. Remember what we talked about?" asked Jaune.

"No breaking other people's legs," pouted the Sloth Queen.

"And why can't you do it?" stepped in Pyrrha.

"Because it is frowned upon and will land me and everyone in deep trouble. But I still-!"

"Not unless the circumstances require it," asserted Ren.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group sweatdropped at the verbal exchange and many wondered about what went on with Team JNPR.

 **"Nora you can't go and break his legs...no matter how much he deserves it," Ren said as he sat on his green bean bag reading one of his favourite books.**

 **"Besides Jaune wouldn't allow it anyway, being the nice guy that he is," he said as he flipped a page while Jaune nodded at this. Nora, however, crossed her arms as she huffed at her none violent teammates.**

 **"Hmm! I still think he deserves a good leg breaking, don't you agree Pyr-Pyr? Nora said as said girl only chuckled nervously in response.**

 **"See! She agrees!" Nora said as she jumped on her bed. "Come on! One little leg break won't put him out of action long...maybe a month or two, but he'll live...maybe?" she said as all three shook their heads.**

 **"You guys are no fun,"**

"And you'll end up in Prof. Goodwitch's detention for months."

"Detention would be the least of your punishment, Ms. Valkyrie," promised Glynda with a flash of her glasses.

"Trust us on this when we say you don't want Glynda Goodwitch on your bad side, kids," winced Taiyang with Summer and Qrow nodding.

 **She sat back down on her bed and crossed her arms in annoyance. Before she placed her soundproof headphones on and hummed at the loud metal music blasting into her ears. Ren only rolled his eyes as he continued to read his book, 'How to deal with your hyperactive roommate's Volume III' only making subtle glance back to his other two teammates as they conversed amongst themselves.**

 **"I just don't get it, I'm doing everything you taught me but I just can't seem to beat him. What am I doing wrong?" he focused on his hand as if he was willing something to happen.**

 **"I don't know Jaune, maybe it's something we're overlooking?" Pyrrha said as Jaune shook his head.**

"And this is why I questioned your current training regimen," deadpanned Void.

"We'll be sure to tweak things in our future sessions," Pyrrha sheepishly smiled.

 **"But I'm following everything you've taught me and I can get his aura down to yellow. But at the last minute, it's like all my attacks are useless against him...how come I keep failing?" Pyrrha sighed and placed her hand under chin, putting herself in a state of deep concentration.**

 **"I don't know Jaune, but I promise you we will figure this out, just be patient," she said as she placed a small comforting hand on his, as she briefly relished in the feeling of warmth in his larger hands. Jaune looked up at his partner as a soft smile adorned his face as he, unknowingly, squeezed her hand back gently.**

 **"Thank you Pyrrha...that means a lot to me," he said as they shared a brief smile.**

"At least you two are sweet on each other even when you're both hopeless," giggled Yang.

"Hey, we aren't hopeless," rebutted Jaune.

"It took an extra-dimensional force and the showing of other words for you to learn of Pyrrha's crush on you," returned Blake.

Blushing, the young knight pouted alongside his team, as Nora and Ren were also receiving the same looks. The Sloth couple blushed even further when they noticed the curious looks that Ren's parents had.

 **"I can help you beat him," Jaune and Pyrrha turned to the most reserved member of their team as he continued to read from his book.**

 **"What?" Jaune asked the boy.**

 **"I said I could help you beat him, I've watched your matches enough to know what you're doing wrong," he said as Jaune's eyes sparkled at this.**

 **"You do? What is it?" he asked as the boy set his book down.**

 **"I've noticed it for a while now and it's become clear what the problem is. While it is true that Pyrrha has been able to help you analyse your opponent better, you still lack the basic control to properly utilise your aura. You keep using it in large doses that it completely drains you of your energy. If this keeps up, you'll never be able to beat him no matter how much you try" Ren said as Jaune lowered his head. Pyrrha noticed this as she turned to face Ren.**

 **"Ren that was kind of mean, Jaune has been trying his very best to get better and I've been doing everything I can to help. I'm sure Jaune's just hitting a speed bump that he'll eventually overcome-" Pyrrha tried to defend him until Ren raised his hand.**

 **"I didn't mean it to be harsh and I know Jaune will get over it soon enough, but what I'm trying to say is that he needs someone who knows when to use their aura and how much of it, they need to use. He needs someone who can teach him to focus" the boy said as Jaune and Pyrrha stared at him in awe before Jaune finally spoke.**

"Wouldn't your meditation techniques be helpful in this scenario though," pointed out Void.

"My other is likely uncertain of whether it'll work for Jaune."

"How do you know Renny meditates anyway," interrogated Nora.

"I watch over many worlds and the activities of certain people. Seeing Lie Ren meditate is nothing new for me."

 **"You think can help me control my aura?" he said as the boy smiled and simply said...**

 **"No, but Nora can"**

 **The pair turned to the left as they watched Nora pretending to play on an air guitar as she screamed out the lyrics for the DustTube video 'Batmetal'. Jaune and Pyrrha stared in stunned silence as the turned back to the stoic look of their teammate.**

"…Really?" asked a skeptical Ruby.

"And just what makes you believe I can't help Jaune-Jaune control his aura?" pouted Nora.

"Do we need to recall the coffee incident last week," shot back Weiss with a raised brow.

"Let's not," winced Ren.

 **"You-you're joking right?"**

 **"Do I look like I'm joking?" he said with a deadpan look as Jaune stared in confusion.**

 **"I honestly can't tell..."**

"You are a bit stoic at times."

The lotus ninja shrugged.

 **"Ren, don't you think Nora is a little too...energetic...to teach Jaune? I mean she is not the most focused person to teach him or anyone how to control aura" they looked over as Nora somehow got a hold of her hammer and strummed it like a guitar before smashing it into one of the desks, Jaune's to be specific.**

 **"My desk!" Jaune yelled, as Nora still couldn't hear him and continued to play Magnhild like an electric guitar.**

"Ms. Valkyrie! That is not how you treat school property. You are quite lucky Mr. Arc hasn't filed a report about the damaged furniture," scolded Glynda.

"I have to file a report for broken furniture?" asked Jaune, rubbing the back of his head.

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "School property such as dorm furniture still come from the Academy's main budget, Mr. Arc. Most students end up serving punishment and paying for the damages they cause."

"And team leaders usually have to take responsibility for the actions of their teammates, since they're technically subordinates," further explained Taiyang.

Both Jaune and Ruby paled completely white. In their time together, both teams have made numerous messes throughout the school in one way or another. Even with the small stipends that are provided by the Huntsmen Academies, there was no way any of the teens would've been able to pay for the accidental damages caused by the more destructive members (i.e. Yang and Nora).

 **"You would think so, but have any of you ever noticed that she rarely lets her aura levels drop down below Seventy-Five percent in any of her matches, aside from yours Pyrrha?" the pair stopped as they realised that the boy was correct.**

 **During all of her matches they had noticed her aura levels never really dropped below the yellow margin with the only time it did was when she faced Pyrrha and that left both girls exhausted afterwards that Goodwitch decided to call the match a draw.**

 **"As you know Nora has the ability to absorb electricity and use it to enhance her body. This means to do so she needs to have large amounts of aura, and to be able to harness that power and balance it with her aura takes a lot of skill and control. But despite her over active personality, Nora has more control over her aura then anyone else on our team, even more than me when I'm not using my semblance. Nora is a continuous ball of energy, so much so that she had to learn to control it since we were young" he laced his fingers as he stared at the two.**

"It happened after I experienced my first sugar rush, and when I got electrocuted once!"

"You don't want to know," warned Ren with a shiver.

 **"You said you wanted to become a better leader and be a stronger member of this team, correct?" Jaune nodded at this as Ren smiled.**

 **"Well like it or not Nora is probably the only one that can help you control your aura and learn how to strike with efficient force to deal enough damage to beat Cardin. I can't promise that you'll beat him tomorrow and I can only help you meditate and hone your focus. But the reality is that Nora is the only one that can help you control it...the question is do you trust her?"**

 **Jaune looked at Nora as she continued to bob her head to the music and then to his partner, as she seemed concerned and conflicted about the proposal. They both knew Nora could get a little out of hand when she was her usual hyperactive self.**

 **But Jaune was determined to get stronger, he was determined to make himself a better leader not only for himself but for the rest of his team, even if that meant he had to get help from each and every one of them.**

 **"Yes...I do trust her"**

"Don't worry, Jaune! Once I'm done with your training, you'll be a lean, mean fighting machine!"

"Help me," mouthed Jaune to his other friends.

Team RWBY shook their heads as one, while Pyrrha just gave her love a weak smile.

 **"Great!" Jaune and Pyrrha jumped as Nora appeared between the two, a bright smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around her friend's neck. "I'm so glad you trust me oh fearless leader! We'll start our training right away!" she said as Jaune stared at her.**

 **"...Have you been listening to us the whole time?" a quick nod from the girl confirmed it as she zipped away for a split second and returned dressed in her gym gear.**

 **"Let's get started right away!" she said as she began to run in one spot.**

"Which means she broke your desk on purpose," growled Glynda.

"I suggest you guys start saving up on lien," advised Taiyang to the terrified teens.

 **"Nora, it's late and Pyrrha has him for training now," The girl stopped and looked at the clock on the wall.**

 **"...First thing in the morning then!" she said as she pointed at his face. "Emerald Forest! By the Cliff! The crack of dawn! Be there or be square!" and with that, she jumped into the air did a quick summersault before landing on her bed face first on the mattress.**

 **Jaune and Pyrrha stared in stunned silence before loud snores sounded from the bed as Nora had fallen straight to sleep. The turned to Ren who only chuckled at the pair and continued to read his book, ignoring the loud snores that came from his partner.**

"Our son has made an…interesting companion," said Li Ren.

"I find her wonderful," smiled An Ren.

 **The two shared one last glance before they slowly exited the room, careful not to wake the sleeping orange mass as the slowly closed the door behind them. The door closed with a soft click as Ren watched from the comfort of his bean bag as he chuckled softly.**

 **"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day," the magenta-streaked boy said as he turned another page and slowly drowned out the noise of his partner.**

"I have a bad feeling about this," whimpered Jaune.

 **Next Morning, Emerald Forest Cliffs**

 **The sun began to crack over the edge of the forest as the sounds of birds and small critters echoed amongst the green foliage of the forest...**

 **"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" followed by a long exasperated sound of an orange-haired mass, as Nora groaned on the back of her best friend.**

 **"Ren~! Why are we out here at the crack of dawn~!" Nora said as she tried to go back to sleep on his back as he carried her to the cliffs.**

"I thought you love waking up early?" asked Ruby.

"I usually wake up later than dawn though," pointed out Nora.

 **"You told Jaune to get up at the crack of dawn to help him control his aura. And that meant we all have to get up" he said as Nora groaned once again and flopped around on his back, not even losing her balance or falling off.**

 **Jaune followed behind in stunned silence as he could only stare at the pair before him. He had woken up at the crack of dawn like Nora had told him to, only to discover that she was still fast asleep with no intentions of getting up.**

 **Luckily Ren was already up as he managed to get her up and ready for their training day.**

"I've had lots of practice throughout our time together."

"Ren's the greatest," adored Nora.

 **He opted to let Pyrrha sleep in on an account it was a Saturday and he didn't want to wake her up. She had been training with him none stop for the past three weeks and he felt she needed a day off. Although for some reason he could have sworn he heard her mumble his name in her sleep with a blush on her cheeks.**

 **Strange huh?**

"Seriously, Vomit Boy?" asked Yang as she covered her eyes.

"It's not my fault," blushed Jaune.

"Oh, that's so embarrassing," groaned Pyrrha.

 **"Ok, here we are," Ren said as he dropped Nora on the ground as she instantly shot up like she had just ingested a large amount of caffeine. It was amazing how she was able to switch from one personality to another in a matter of seconds.**

 **"Ok, Jaune! Are ready to receive the awesome super secret training method to help you control your aura!?" she said as Jaune nodded but was compelled to ask.**

 **"Um Nora, how are you going to teach me how to control my aura?" Jaune asked as the bubbly girl smiled and turned to him and said...**

 **"It's simple, I don't..." silence blanketed the cliff as Jaune stared at the orange-haired girl in confusion.**

"He's not the only one confused," muttered Weiss.

 **"What?"**

 **"I don't, I don't teach you"**

 **"W-what does that mean? You said you could help me control my aura? How are you suppose to help me if you don't teach me? That doesn't make any sense!" Nora smiled as she shook her head.**

 **"Jaune I said I can help you control your aura, I can't teach you how to control it, no one can teach you it's your aura silly" she looked out over the cliff as the morning sun began to rise over the mountains.**

 **"What you need to understand is that aura is a part of you, it is the very essence of your soul and the source of your power. It reflects who you are as a person and what makes you special" she spread her arms out as she relished in the cool breeze.**

Many of the group nodded at Nora's words. Aura, as mysterious as it still is, shines as a reflection of one's own soul. Many huntsmen couldn't understand how their semblance truly worked, but they all knew that they were representations of their very personalities and outlooks. For Jaune to truly embrace his power, he would first need to understand himself on a much deeper level.

However, Void frowned at this as he saw both the merits and flaws of aura and its implications. Glancing at the older fighters, the cloaked man reminded himself to mention such things when the first training session comes up.

 **"When I use my aura I feel like I'm free of everything, that nothing can hold me back and that I have the power to do it. You can't teach someone how to control something that's a part of you; you need to learn how to do it yourself. Sure you can get tips and pointers on how, but at the end of the day you need to learn to do it yourself...do you get it?"**

 **Jaune looked at her as he looked down at his hand as he remembered the white light that had shimmered off his body back at the Forever Falls Forest. And he realised that she was right, no one could teach you how to control something that's a part of yourself, you need to learn how to control it yourself.**

 **Otherwise, you're not learning more about you, you're learning about someone else.**

"Wow, I did not expect that to come from Nora," admitted Yang.

The others nodded, while the Sloth Queen huffed and grumbled to herself. "Told you I could be deep and insightful."

 **"Yeah...I think I get it...but how do I find learn more about myself?" Nora smiled as she smacked a hand on her stomach and smiled.**

 **"You follow your gut, cause it is the one thing that will never let you down"**

 **Jaune stared at her before turning to Ren who nodded in turn. Jaune then smiled as he realised how lucky he was to have friends like them. It made him more determined to be the best leader he could be, for the best team he knew they could be.**

"While following one's instincts is a good thing, you should still be careful doing so. There could be unintended consequences from such decisions," warned Winter.

 **"Ok, What do I have to do?" he said with fire in his eyes as the young Valkyrie looked at him with a bright warm smiled and said...**

 **"I'm going to throw this sack full of wrenches at you" followed by a large sack of wrenches falling down next to her from Monty knows where.**

 **"...Eh?"**

"…Eh?!" cried out both teams.

"I'm so dead!" whimpered Jaune.

 **"So from what you told us of your experience at the Forever Forest I figure you might have a defence type of aura," she said as she casually pulled out a large wrench from the sack.**

 **"So I figured the best way to find out if that's true or not, is to throw these wrenches at you and see if it works or not. If I'm right your aura well protect you from these wrenches and you'll be one step closer to controlling your aura, cool right?" Jaune stared in complete and utter horror as he looked at her and the large sack of wrenches next to her.**

"Or you'll end up giving him a concussion," said a horrified Weiss.

 **He quickly swapped his gaze to Ren, who was doing his best not to look at him in case he burst out laughing. He then turned back to Nora as a cold sweat began to build upon his forehead.**

 **"Y-you can't be serious, right Nora?" He hoped and prayed that this was just an elaborate prank made by the orange haired girl.**

 **This was quickly dashed away as a wrench went sailing past his head and snapped a tree behind him in two. He slowly turned his head to the destroyed tree before shifting it back to Nora as she held a rather wickedly sweet smile on her face as she held another wrench in her hand.**

 **"Nope, I'm very serious oh fearless leader" Jaune had only one last opportunity to look back to Ren as the boy could only mouth out one thing.**

 **"Run"**

"Forget concussion, she'll knock his block off with that monstrous strength," shouted Blake with wide eyes.

"Please note that training sessions shouldn't come with the risk of permanent injury or death," drawled Void.

"Exactly," Jaune quickly agreed.

 **Meanwhile at Team RWBY's Room**

 **Silver eyes slowly opened as Ruby Rose awoke to a strange sound coming from outside her room. The only reason no one else in her room heard it was because Weiss and Blake wore earplugs from the air horn incident and she had grown accustomed to her sisters snoring, who incidentally could sleep through a bomb landing in their room.**

"Ha! I told you, Yang!" smirked Ruby in triumph.

Only to gag as the golden bombshell lovingly placed her in a chokehold.

 **But this sound was different as she slowly slid down her makeshift bunk bed and walked towards the windows, slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes.**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Get back here!" a familiar high-pitched scream followed by another familiar voice met her ears as she looked to the large windows of their dorm.**

 **"Jaune? Nora?" her curiosity mumbled as she walked over to the window and tried to find the source of the noise. She then stared in disbelief as she watched a scared Jaune being chased by a mad cackling Nora as she threw wrench after wrench with freighting speed and strength around the courtyard.**

"Not something you see every day," mused Summer.

"Replace wrenches and orange hair with a red sword and long black hair," chuckled Qrow.

"…Now I see it," giggled the mother of two.

"Hey!" pouted Taiyang.

 **"If you can dodge a wrench! You can control your aura!"**

 **"What does that even mean!"**

"My other will be cleaning up wrenches all day," sighed Glynda, feeling the coming of a headache.

 **Ruby just stared at her first friend being chased around the courtyard by his teammate and decided to do the only logical thing anyone would in this situation...**

 **"...I'm going back to bed..."**

"Good job other me."

"And thus ends our first viewing session," declared Void as the projection died down.

"So, what is our next activity," questioned Ozpin, as everyone got up from their seats and stretched a bit.

Void hummed before clapping his hands, making the seating area and projection disappear. He snapped his fingers and the large double doors that brought Summer, the Arcs, and the Ren family to the main chamber opened. The cloaked man gestured to the entrance way as he put on a chef's hat.

"You all freshen up and enjoy a dip in the indoor hot springs before returning here for dinner," smiled the spirit.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 3. Let me know what you all think and I'll catch you all next time!**

 **Also, I noticed some people were a little unclear about how the breaks work.**

 **I plan on introducing a 'break' chapter so that the characters can digest what they saw and follow through with the plot that involves why Void brought them all to watch the other worlds a.k.a. fanfics.**

 **Thus, there will be three chapters of the story followed by a break chapter, which should be every fourth chapter in this fic. Once the break chapter is done, the next will continue on and hopefully finish the story. If some stories are extremely long, then I will do increments of three chapters before moving on to another story so that I can showcase them. This doesn't mean that I won't return to those previous stories though.**

 **Hope this all clears some things up.**


	4. Break: Comforts and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: Look back at Chapter 1.**

 **Warning: There might be some bashing of characters involved. Please bear that there are reasons for frustrations from certain characters within the context of this story. Mostly from Void.**

* * *

"An indoor hot spring? Really?" asked an excited Ruby, having never experienced one before.

Void nodded and thumbed towards the opened doorway behind him. "At the end of the hallway, there are two entrances that lead into the changing rooms and shower stalls filled with the essentials. Your extra sets of clothes have already been teleported into labeled lockers. The main area is where the hot springs are and there are even faucets and small seats to the side, so you can scrub yourselves while you relax. All of the rooms have runes that make them self-cleaning, so you don't really have to worry about making a mess."

Everyone grew excited at the provided information as hot springs were rarely enjoyed due to their expensiveness in the major cities of the kingdoms. There was also the fact that most spas didn't have them, indoor or otherwise.

"How will we know when dinner is prepared," asked Winter.

"I'll send out a vocal message through the runes in the main area. You can enjoy your time until I call for you all," explained the cloaked man.

"A show, dinner, and hot springs? You're really spoiling us here, Ghost man," smirked Qrow.

Void shrugged. "Considering my duty is to prepare you for your world's ultimate evil, I might as well play the 'gracious host' role to the fullest. Believe me, the training and lessons I seek to teach you through the viewings will be tough for you all."

Hearing the spirit's reasons, everyone solemnly nodded as they had not forgotten the purpose of Void's actions. Despite this, the assembled teens and adults cheered and made their way to the doorway, as Void faded away to begin his preparations.

As the group walked down the large hall, several of the more observant members noticed the barren walls and empty space. Aside from the doors that no doubt led to other rooms and areas, it was surprisingly empty for such a large home.

"Sheesh. Doesn't this guy have any decorations around. This place feels like a morgue," clicked Yang.

"It could use some more color," agreed Weiss, finding the long white hall too much like the cold air of the Schnee mansion.

"But he has all these rooms. Doesn't he get any visitors?" wondered Nora.

"We can ask him about it later. For now, let's try out that hot spring!" cheered Ruby.

"Right," voiced the other teens, as everyone entered the changing rooms to the hot springs.

Once everyone put away their dirty clothes and put on their towels, both groups were delighted to see that the hot spring area was built to look like an outdoor onsen complete with small plants and smooth stone pavement. The hot springs themselves weren't very deep and even had carved-in stone benches to act as seats for its users. There was a conjoining wall between the two areas, while the far sides contained the small faucets and seats.

* * *

 _ **With the girls…**_

"Ah~ Now this is what I call relaxing," sighed Yang, as she leaned back with her arms spread.

"I never thought I'd get to bathe in a hot spring," smiled Ruby.

"It is wonderful," smiled Weiss from her place next to Winter and her mother.

The large area was mostly silent with soft conversations floating about. Each member of Team RWBY had separated into their respective families so that they could use the time to catch up with one another. Summer and Kali were eager to make up for the lost time with their daughters, while Willow awkwardly began her trial of reconnecting with Weiss and Winter. Meanwhile, Diana and An were giggling at the antics of Team JNPR that Nora and Pyrrha were regaling them with. As for Glynda, the headmistress was enjoying the peaceful moment away from her usually busy work and the soothing heat of the water.

All in all, it was a grand time.

"I still can't believe everything that's happened the past few hours," hummed Ruby.

"Yeah, the only thing we were worrying about was the finals for the Vytal tournament," nodded Blake, her ears twitching a bit.

"I can't say I'm mad about being kidnapped though," smiled Yang as she leaned against Summer.

"Really, Yang? I'd thought you would beat Void to a pulp for sucking us up in a giant vortex," said Weiss.

"I still feel a bit peeved about that, but, well, he did reunite me and Ruby with Summer, and he even promised to bring her back to life!" Yang smiled brilliantly.

"Allegedly," frowned Winter, still a bit suspicious of the mysterious figure.

"He doesn't seem to mean us any harm," defended An.

"Except for arguing with Prof. Goodwitch," pointed out Nora.

"One of many I predict," huffed Glynda with crossed arms, unknowingly accenting her impressive bust.

"And then there's the reason he brought us here," reminded Diana.

"…Prof. Goodwitch? Is Salem really that dangerous?" Ruby nervously asked.

Glynda was silent for a moment before meeting everyone's gazes. "I can't say for certain, as I've never met her in person. The only one who's ever seen her and lived is Ozpin and he has emphasized how much of a threat she poses to Remnant. He has even gone on to say that she is the oldest being on the planet."

"Leading the Grimm from the shadows and being virtually unknown to the kingdoms should be a testament of her strength," grimaced Winter.

"Well, she hasn't met the likes of Team RWBY," grinned Yang, punching her left hand.

"You shouldn't underestimate her, Yang. I've had to fight some of Salem's agents and a lot of her powerful Grimm. I'm pretty sure you and Ruby know how that turned out," warned Summer.

"…But that doesn't mean we won't beat her. Void even said that he'll help us!" said a determined Ruby.

"Yes. Then there are the worlds he's showing us," added Pyrrha.

"All focused on Jaune of all people," sighed Weiss in disbelief.

"It is unexpected," conceded Diana, shocked to learn how important her son and his friends were to the many worlds.

"You're all just jealous that Fearless Leader and Team JNPR are in the spotlight," teased Nora.

Yang laughed. "Sorry, Nora. But Team RWBY still reigns supreme!"

"Well, tell that to Jaune's other self. I mean, c'mon! He's an actual Prince!" cried Nora, splashing Pyrrha and An a bit as she raised her arms.

"And the one to get our Pyrrha and Jaune together," grinned Yang.

"Yang! We're not together," denied a red Pyrrha.

"That reminds me. We still need to have a talk, young lady. I want to know more about my son's apparent love interest," Diana smiled sweetly as she dragged the redhead away from the others.

"Poor Pyrrha," whispered Blake to her mother, whom just giggled at the panicking champion.

* * *

 _ **With the guys…**_

"I can't believe you brought that in here," sighed Ironwood, as he watched Qrow sip from a small bottle of sake.

"You can't enjoy a hot spring without some good liquor, Jimmy."

"Poisoning one's liver aside, this place is pretty sweet. The water really soothes out the kinks," sighed a stretching Taiyang.

"We're probably going to use this hot spring a lot if Void's training really does turn out to be tough," said Jaune.

"That reminds me. What do you all think about Mr. Ghost's deal so far?" asked Qrow as he set his bottle to the side.

Ghira rubbed his chin with a hum. "I still find all this to be incredibly hard to believe. First a portal kidnaps me and my wife, then reunites us with our wayward daughter. Now, all of us learn of and are watching the existence of other worlds."

"Don't forget about Salem and her command over the Grimm," included Roland.

"Yes. The discovery of our world's bane having a master is most disturbing," frowned Li.

Roland turned to the Headmaster. "Which brings us to you, Ozpin. Why haven't you told the Councils about her yet? If everyone knew about the Grimm having a master, it might bring everyone together to end her once and for all."

Ozpin remained silent as he took in the questioning gazes of everyone outside of his inner circle, especially the subtle anger that Roland's eyes carried. "I am certain all of you find the revelation of Salem to be shocking and even difficult to accept, but please understand that my relationship with her is a complicated one. There are some things that I wish to keep close to the chest."

"But that doesn't explain why you haven't made her existence common knowledge," pushed Ren.

"Telling the Councils wouldn't have really changed anything. Salem has hidden herself deep within the Grimmland. Not even I am sure where she is after all these years. As for the Councils, they wouldn't believe me without sufficient proof. Even then, they would likely deny her existence to prevent a panic and might attempt to arrest me as some sort of madman."

Glancing at each other, everyone reluctantly agreed with the Headmaster. The Remnant Council wasn't exactly the best governing body, since many of the politicians had no idea about life beyond the protective walls of the kingdoms. Past members were uncaring or even callous towards the plights of the huntsmen and to the settlements that dotted the large continent.

"Them learning about Salem won't matter anyway. When it comes down to it, we'll be the ones to go after Salem," shrugged Qrow.

"And we'll be getting some back up in the form of Void and his agents," added Ironwood.

"There is also the training Void has offered us," noted Ren.

"And we have you to thank for, kid," grinned Taiyang, but lost his smile when Jaune didn't respond.

The young Arc had been silent for most of the exchange. Jaune's mind was still preoccupied with the events of the first viewing and Void's statements regarding his training and his parents. Then there was the revelation of Pyrrha's apparent feelings for him, which he still cursed himself for being completely oblivious to. Really, it was all a bit too much to take in at once.

"Are you alright, son," asked Roland, concerned.

Shaken from his thoughts, Jaune blushed at the attention and attempted a weak smile. Seeing his father's worried expression and that nobody was buying it, Jaune sighed and leaned heavily against the stone seat.

"With everything that's been going on recently, I feel a bit overwhelmed by it all."

Roland nodded. "That's perfectly understandable, Jaune. But are you really okay?"

"I'm fine dad. You know me. I can handle almost anything," Jaune weakly grinned.

Roland didn't look convinced and started to speak, but the sudden chiming of a bell caught everyone's attention.

" _ **Everyone. Please finish up and redress yourselves. Dinner is ready in the main chamber."**_

"I guess that's our cue to leave," sighed Qrow as he got out of the hot spring.

The others also agreed and made their way back to the changing area, leaving Jaune and his father alone. For a moment, neither Arc man spoke a word. Grimacing at the awkward tension, Roland gently grasped his son's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. He was rewarded with a smaller, but more genuine smile from his son, to which he returned.

"We can talk more later. I believe your mother and I need to have a talk with you."

"Yeah. I guess we can't really put it off much longer," nodded Jaune, as both men got out of the hot spring and rejoined the rest of the men in the locker room.

"I wonder what's for dinner," pondered Taiyang.

"Since you're not the one cooking, I'm sure we'll be fine," chuckled Qrow.

"Hey!"

If the time in the hot springs was meant for relaxation, then the dinner that Void had prepared was fit for revelry and fun. By the time the gang had returned to the main chamber, there was a large circular dining table that could easily fit the entire group. Everyone drooled at the delicious array of dishes spread before them, ranging from healthy salads and fresh-cut vegetables to hearty fish and meat. There was even an assortment of different drinks and desserts for everyone to pick and choose from. Qrow did lament at the lack of alcohol present but conceded to the fact that he did drink quite the amount during the viewing.

Strangely enough, Void was not there with them, having left a note that he had some matters to attend to and to begin planning the logistics behind his agents and allies travelling to Remnant, which would take a considerable amount of time. He did inform that the dishes and table would disappear once everyone was done and that the bedrooms have already been prepared in the hall that led back towards the hot springs. Not needing any further convincing, the teens and adults dived right in.

* * *

 _ **Later that Night…**_

Jaune sighed as he relaxed into his extremely comfortable and fluffy bed and stared into the starry night sky that was the ceiling. It seemed that Void's home was also magically imbued, giving way for amazing scenery. It reminded Jaune of the extraordinary day that he and his friends had gone through with even more to come. The young Arc heir was uncertain of how long they would be in Void's realm, but he hoped it wouldn't be too long. No matter how amazing another world could be, Remnant would always be the young man's home.

"Jaune. Can we come in?" asked Roland, his knocking breaking Jaune out of his thoughts.

"The door's unlocked."

"How are you feeling sweetie?" asked Diana, as she and her husband took a seat on the other bed, while Jaune sat up.

"Honestly? Still can't get over all this," admitted Jaune.

Both of Jaune's parents nodded in understanding, but it didn't detract the awkward tension between them and their son. The last time Roland and Diana had seen their baby boy was when he had been leaving for Beacon. Unfortunately, that was also when they told Jaune that he wouldn't have to worry about coming back home should Beacon not turn out well. From Jaune's expression, the former warriors could tell that he also remembered their conversation.

Both parties remained silent for a while until…

"Jaune." "Mom. Dad."

Jaune and his parents all blinked for a moment before they shook their heads and tried again.

"You go first. Wait, no. You can go first. Argh! Please stop doing that!"

Only to fail miserably, as all three members of the Arc family slumped forward in defeat. After a second, Diana started giggling which was quickly followed by Jaune and Roland.

"How about you go first, son," offered Roland, feeling better now that the mood wasn't as bad.

Jaune nodded and took a deep breath to gather his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't been a good son recently. I lied to you both and everyone back home about being accepted into Beacon. I'm sorry for not telling you about Cardin's bullying. My grades. For being an idiot and running off and almost getting myself killed!" cried Jaune, shaking as tears of frustration, guilt, anger, and self-resent all bubbled to the surface.

Diana was quick to do what she wanted since the beginning of the viewing and swept her son into a tight hug. Roland didn't speak and only embraced his family in silent comfort.

"We're sorry too, Jaune. It was our fault for being too stubborn and scared. We wanted so badly to keep you and your sisters away from danger that we were willing to crush your dreams of becoming a huntsman."

"Your mother's right, son. Telling you all those stories about our family and our pasts, we should have known that you would've wanted to become a hero. We didn't respect your decisions, and when the time came, we didn't believe in you as we should have done."

"In trying so hard to protect you, we pushed you away. Even worse, we didn't train you to defend yourself against others nor the Grimm."

"But you only wanted to protect me and the others. You guys can't fault yourselves for that!"

"Sadly, we can, Jaune. Void was right about our foolishness in deciding not to train you and your sisters. Our world is a dangerous one and that's not including the Grimm. What would have happened if your mother or I weren't there to stop the threat? Worse, what would happen if that threat was stronger than us?"

"You guys are still strong!"

"I'm glad you think of us as that, Jaune, but the truth is that we've let ourselves go a bit since having you and your sisters. We're definitely not as fit as we were back during our huntsmen days."

Jaune didn't say anything but tightened his grip on his parents. Remembering his own counterpart's determined promise, the young Arc vowed to protect his family and friends just as they protected him.

And an Arc never goes back on his word.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Man, Void sure knows how to cook!" grinned Yang as she patted her stomach.

"I still think he should have asked mom to make the cookies," pouted Ruby.

Summer giggled at her girls' antics and sighed happily from her place on the stone bench. Once dinner had concluded and everyone split off to do their own things, the Rose-Xiao-Long family decided to explore a bit. It seemed Void's home was somewhat sentient, as a doorway to the small but beautiful garden opened almost immediately after Ruby voiced her desire.

The garden was a small courtyard, but the entire area was filled with beautiful flowers of all kinds. There were also many plants that the family didn't recognize. There were flowers that glowed silver under the moonlight. Some glistened and danced amongst the fireflies, while others constantly shined a rainbow of colors. The entire family was in awe of the delicate life that surrounded them, much different to the mausoleum-feel of the rest of the building.

Leaned against a marble pillar, Taiyang savored the scene before him. His beautiful wife relaxing amongst the silvery roses, her white cloak giving her an almost divine countenance. Ruby zipping about in excitement and trying to see all the gorgeous little plants at once. Yang doing her own little exploration but at a more sedate pace. It reminded the semi-retired huntsman of the happier times before Summer's death.

Like her husband, Summer sighed in contentment and the happiness of being a whole family again. While the silver-eyed huntress knew that they would all need to return to Remnant after the viewings, she wanted the peace and lack of responsibility to last a little longer.

Speaking of peace of mind, Summer eyed her older daughter and decided it was high time to finally have their long-needed heart-to-heart. Getting up, Summer gave her husband a glance and nodded towards Ruby before walking over to Yang.

Knowing the look his best friend and love gave him, Taiyang nodded before calling out to his youngest daughter.

"Hey, Ruby! Let's see what else in this place. I think I saw some more roses at the back!"

"Okay! C'mon dad, let's go!"

Summer smiled at her daughter's excitable innocence and turned back to Yang. Taking a closer look at her technical stepdaughter, Summer could see a lot of her old teammate in the golden warrior. Yang definitely inherited Raven's looks and her fiery temper, but, at the same time, she was so different from her birth mother. She had more of Taiyang's upbeat and freeing personality than Raven's brooding and cynical view. There was also her motherly attitude towards Ruby and Blake, which made Summer's heart clench painfully. Yang would be a great mother in the future, but it hurt to know that she had gained much of it through raising Ruby and taking care of Taiyang's depression.

"Something wrong, Summer?"

The older Rose shook her head. "How many times have I said, Yang. You can call me mom. We might not be blood-related, but we are family. You are my daughter."

The golden huntress nodded but wouldn't meet Summer's eyes. "I know. It's just that I feel-"

"You stop right there, young lady," interrupted Summer.

Yang flinched at her stepmother's stern voice. Raising her head, Yang saw the pain and anger that consumed Summer's gentle silver, neither of those feelings directed at her. "But-"

"No 'buts', Yang. I understand that you wish to learn more about Raven, but she is not the one who raised you. She may be your birth mother, but she is not your family. She lost the right to be your mother when she left you with Taiyang all those years ago."

"…I just want to know why she left us. Left me," whispered Yang.

Drained of her fury, Summer immediately embraced her daughter. "I've been watching over you all since my death, Yang. I know how hard things were during those years. Raven had her reasons, but none of them were because of you. Don't feel responsible for something you had no control over."

Yang's eyes widened as she remembered the rare moments of warmth that blanketed her throughout the years. "You've been watching over us?"

Summer nodded. "I saw how you helped your father come out of his depression. How you pretty much raised Ruby to be the wonderful person she is today. I saw how you bottled up all your own pain and grief, so that you could be the strong one for them. I saw how much you were hurting too."

Each revelation hit Yang harder than any punch or Grimm could. Shaking, the young dragon gripped Summer like a lifeline, tears that have been locked away for years finally being unleashed. Summer felt her own emotions slipping.

"I'm so, so proud of you, Yang. I'm so happy that you've grown into such a wonderful and beautiful young woman. You've become so strong, and caring, and loving. But I'm also sorry. I'm sorry I never came back from that mission. I'm sorry I forced you to pick up the pieces by yourself. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to raise you and Ruby. That I left you all alone."

"…You didn't have a choice. We know how dangerous things could get. It wasn't your fault."

"And neither was the incident back then. You just wanted to know more about Raven. You just wanted answers."

"How could you say that?!" yelled Yang as she broke free of Summer. "I'm the one who put Ruby in that wagon. I'm the one who nearly got us both killed! If Qrow wasn't there that day, we'd be dead!"

Summer quickly embraced her daughter again, doing her best to console Yang. "It was just a mistake. You were only a child back then. Everyone makes mistakes now and again. None of us blame you for wanting to find answers. We just want to be there for you like you were for us. Please, Yang. You don't always have to be the strong one anymore."

Yang hiccupped before crying into her mother's shoulder. All the guilt. The pain. The loneliness. She cried it all out.

And Summer gripped her tighter, consoling her daughter with all the love she could give.

As mother and daughter comforted one another in their embrace, neither noticed a patch of golden flowers blooming under the light of the silver roses.

* * *

 _ **The Main Chamber…**_

Void smiled as he saw the two families confront and comfort one another. With a wave of his arm, the viewing portals closed, and the cloaked man turned to the people he wished to speak with. There stood Ozpin and his inner circle including Pyrrha Nikos.

The small group also witnessed the conversations of the Arc and Rose-Xiao-Long families, and the immortal spirit could easily see that they were moved by the emotions. Glynda and Pyrrha were wiping a stray tear, while the others had small smiles on their faces.

"Summer always knew what to say," chuckled Qrow, feeling the holes in his heart close just a bit more.

"Indeed. She was a fine leader, and an incredible person to her loved ones," nodded Ozpin.

"As you have seen, my intentions involve more than just helping you fight against Salem and her forces," said Void.

"Yes. But now it seems you wish to discuss something with us. I doubt it was merely to show us the healings of two families, touching though they are," noted Ironwood, as he saw Void become more serious.

"You are correct, General Ironwood. And I will be blunt. I do not like how you all have been running things recently."

"Apologies for not living up to your standards, but not all of us are omniscient, all-mighty spirits," bristled Winter.

"This isn't about being omniscient. It is about common sense," growled Void.

"You might want to be a little more informative there. You know, before we blow up because of a misunderstanding," drawled Qrow.

"I'll skip the argument about Cardin Winchester's attitude. That issue will be brought up later. I want to start with General Ironwood."

"And what problems do you have with my decisions?" asked a tense Ironwood.

"My problem is your lack of subtlety and your overreliance of your machines."

"Excuse me? My forces were quite effective against the Grimm during the Breach. My fleet brought security to Vale's people."

"And the Atlesian Knights give us an advantage against the Grimm's numbers," defended Winter.

"Your entire fleet is out in the open! They are obvious targets for Salem's agents and show the extent of your defenses. As a General, you of all people should know about tactical cunning. As for your androids, they have already been compromised!"

"Impossible. How can someone even tamper with them? All of the Atlesian Knights are on board the fleet when not activated."

"The breach of the CCT during Beacon's dance," answered Void.

"That can't be right. Our investigations showed nothing was sabotaged," said Winter.

"Unless, it wasn't to sabotage the CCT," jumped in Pyrrha.

"Miss Nikos?" asked Ironwood.

"Ruby told us what happened at the CCT not long after she left your debriefing. She said how the intruder was doing something with the CCT's computers."

Void nodded. "Salem's agent infiltrated the CCT so that she could upload a virus to the system. A virus that allows her to access all systems connected to it, which includes the one used by Beacon."

"But that means," realized a horrified Ironwood.

"You gave her access to the Atlas database and control systems the moment you connected your scroll to Ozpin's desk."

"But how can this be? We found no trace of a virus in any of our system checks," said Winter with Glynda nodding about Beacon's own systems.

"Arthur Watts," replied Void, causing both Ironwood and Winter to pale.

"Who is Arthur Watts?" asked Pyrrha.

It was Ironwood who answered. "Arthur Watts was an accomplished Atlas scientist. He was later found out to have been doing illegal activities with his work. He was soon fired and disgraced by the entire Atlas scientific community."

"And is one of the few smart enough to create an unnoticeable virus, especially since he knows the Atlas systems inside and out," added Winter.

"If he truly is one of Salem's agents, then. Shit," cursed Qrow.

Aside from Void, everyone paled at the revelation of the entire Atlas military being compromised. Their own foot soldiers and protective warships used against them.

"Wait. Why haven't they used the Atlas military against us by now? If they have access to our systems, wouldn't they want to cause as much damage as possible," asked Pyrrha.

"Salem is a patient individual. She's no doubt waiting for the perfect opportunity to use the hacking against us," explained Ozpin.

"She wants the remaining power of the Fall Maiden," explained Void.

"But why? While formidable, I doubt the power of a maiden is worth all this trouble," asked Glynda.

"The powers of the four maidens are mere stepping stones in Salem's plans. She is after much more valuable prizes. Ozpin knows this," said Void.

"Headmaster?" asked Pyrrha.

"The relics. She wants the relics," frowned Ozpin, causing the others to gasp, although Pyrrha looked confused.

Void nodded and noticed Pyrrha's confusion. "The four maidens are each tied to four relics of great power. These relics are what allowed humanity to rise and stand against the Grimm. However, they also have the power to reshape the entire world should someone manage to gain hold of all four."

"And Salem wants these relics," gasped Pyrrha.

Void nodded. "Which brings us to you, Ozpin."

"I assume you find my recent decisions to be too passive when reacting to Salem's movements."

"That is correct, but it goes further. I have a simple question for you, Ozpin. Why haven't you beaten Salem already?"

"She is a formidable opponent. As you have no doubt witnessed through your observations, you must know how dangerous she could be."

"Which is precisely why I find you incompetent! You are the oldest person in Remnant aside from Salem because of the magic imbued to you by the Gods. You should have been able to kill her by now. Instead, you chose to hide away in the mountains until four women came along!"

"I was tired of all the fighting," argued Ozpin.

"You ran!" shouted Void.

"Salem is the oldest living Grimm in Remnant! It was difficult to begin with, but she has only grown in strength since my conflict with her began!"

"Do you truly believe that? You had the support of the Old Kingdom Leaders. The support of the Warrior King himself! You could have united the Humans and Faunus for one last clash against Salem, but you left everything to ruin! You gave up!"

"What would you have me do?! After so many sacrifices, so much loss, I became disillusioned with the idea of victory. Salem sought my power for the relics. Hiding myself away was the only thing I could do."

"And you ended up imbuing four young women with your magic anyways. Tell me, Ozpin. How many mistakes have you made since you returned to society. How many sacrifices have you made? We already know about Summer. And what you have planned for Pyrrha isn't any better."

"That's enough," ordered Qrow as he stepped between Void and the group.

"Look. Ozpin made a few bad calls. And you didn't really help us by getting involved back then, so you really don't have much room to be the high ground. Now, instead of blaming Oz and the rest of us, why don't you tell us how we can put Salem down once and for all," said Qrow.

Void stared at the veteran huntsman for a long while, with Qrow matching the spirit's amethyst eyes with his own red. Void took a deep breath before nodding and turned to Ironwood and Ozpin.

"First thing we do is make sure we have a countermeasure against the virus that Salem's agent installed. The firepower of the warships and the reinforcement of the Atlas drones is too great to be lost."

"Alright. That's a start," nodded Qrow.

"Is there anyone skilled enough to locate the virus," asked Winter.

Ironwood hummed. "I think I might know someone, but he will need to be discreetly brought to Vale from Atlas."

"We will also need to get Ozpin and the rest of you up to snuff," said Void.

"We haven't been in full-scale combat since our days before becoming instructors," agreed Ozpin.

"What about me?" asked Pyrrha.

Void looked at the champion. "Truthfully, I don't want you getting involved with Ozpin's circle. I have seen in nearly all the dimensions how you've been plagued with the knowledge of the maidens' existence, and Ozpin's plan for you to inherit Amber's remaining aura."

Pyrrha grew more nervous as she noticed the emotions that flitted in Void's eyes. "Did, did something happen to me?"

"…You died."

* * *

 **That's the break chapter! Next, we'll be finishing Ascension of a King before moving on to the next Masseffect-TxS story!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Need any explanations? Let me know. Remember, please be constructive in your criticisms.**


	5. Ascension of a King Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Look back to chapter 1.**

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Void was glad that he didn't really require rest like the other immortal spirits that exist. Sat in his throne-like chair, the cloaked man thought back to the previous night's conversation with Ozpin and his inner circle.

Calling out on the older huntsmen and huntresses would ultimately be a boon for them. Void knew that whatever feelings the Remnant group had of him didn't matter when faced with their world's protection. Alongside their training, Void sought to help them confront their past demons and warn them of the consequences that would come from their current actions, but only through increments.

In truth, he wanted to hold off on informing Pyrrha of her fate until it was shown through the viewing portal. Void hoped that the revelation would help Pyrrha ease into accepting her death, while Ozpin would discover the consequences of wanting to transfer Amber's remaining aura to his 'chosen guardian'.

The cloaked man groaned as he flopped against his chair. _'I messed up. I should have waited until after the showing.'_

Pyrrha and the rest of Ozpin's group didn't take the news of her death well. As all of Ozpin's inner circle had experience in teaching younger students, they were horrified at the thought of Pyrrha's demise, while the Green Wizard looked like he short circuited. Pyrrha nearly collapsed under the weight of her future death but remained functional enough to start asking questions.

It was clear to Void that she was extremely scared, but he refused to give any major details. The immortal spirit waved a calming spell to help the group gather their wits before telling them that Pyrrha's death will actually be shown in the future viewings. The young champion didn't take it very well but conceded to the immortal's decision.

 _'At least I told Pyrrha that her death is preventable. Now I just need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.'_

Hearing footsteps approach from the living quarters, Void looked to see Jaune walking into the main chamber, dressed in his usual attire and ready for the day. The immortal spirit stood up and walked over to the yawning young man.

"Good morning, Jaune. How was your sleep?"

"Morning. I slept a lot better than the last few days really."

"That's good."

"Is there something wrong?"

Void hesitated for a minute but sighed and nodded. "I had a meeting with Ozpin and his inner circle last night. Pyrrha was there too."

"What happened?" Jaune immediately demanded, concerned for his partner.

Void smiled before frowning. "Pyrrha learned of the consequences of becoming Ozpin's 'chosen guardian'. I won't bullshit you. I told her about her future death."

"You what?! Why would you do that?!"

"It needed to be done anyways. She is one of the people I want to save through these viewings."

"…Then her strange behavior these past few days…"

"All involved Ozpin and his group. The Headmaster believed she could help because she is one of the most promising first-years in Beacon."

"But why not ask one of the older students? Someone who's better trained than Pyrrha?"

"I am unsure why Ozpin chose Pyrrha, but she is an exceptional combatant who will only grow in time. I believe Ozpin thought she would be the least likely target of Salem's agents."

"Her strength alone would make her a target…" growled Jaune before he turned around and fast-walked towards the living quarters.

"What are you going to do, Jaune?"

"Help my partner," Jaune immediately answered before whispering, "and maybe punch Ozpin's lights out."

"Wait Jaune," ordered Void.

"What is it? I need to help Pyrrha now!"

"And you will, but after today's viewings. I can show you and Pyrrha what will happen, and then you can help her accept it. The scene will be very traumatic for her."

"I'm sure you traumatized her already," scowled Jaune.

Void nodded. "I'm sorry. I wanted to hold off until the scene was shown, but now she will be braced for it. It will be up to you to be there for her."

"…I can't lose her. She's too important to me. I haven't even talked to her about our feelings."

"You won't lose her. We'll make sure of that. In these coming trials, you'll need each other more than you know. But for now, wait until after the viewings."

Void could see Jaune's internal struggle. The young man clearly didn't want to wait, but he managed to calm down a bit.

"Jaune? What are you doing up so early?"

Turning to the subdued voice, Void and Jaune saw Pyrrha standing in the entrance way in her usual armor. Both men could see that sleep eluded the young champion and it seemed that she had spent the night crying. Immediately, Jaune swept his beloved partner into a tight hug, while Void took a step back.

"W-What's going on, Jaune?" squeaked Pyrrha, turning red despite her tiredness.

"Void told me what happened," whispered the Arc scion.

Pyrrha froze before shakily gripping onto Jaune's chest plate. Jaune squeezed her even tighter and whispered comforting words. "We _will_ change the future. Your fate _isn't_ death. I'll make sure of it."

At this point, the rest of the Remnant group had trickled into the main chamber. Seeing the concerned and curious gazes from the others, Void quietly guided them to the viewing area. Already guessing what happened, Ozpin and his inner circle helped the immortal give the Arkos couple some space. Thankfully, Void's breakfast helped to distract the group and gave time for Jaune and Pyrrha to join them.

"Are you two okay?" asked Nora.

"Not really, but we'll get there," replied Jaune, giving Pyrrha's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Are you all ready for the next viewing?" asked Void, receiving nods from everyone.

"Let's begin then," said the immortal as he took his place and activated the viewing portal.

 **A month had passed since Jaune had begun his training to improve himself and become a better leader and king. So far he was starting to get some results thanks to his teammates.**

 **Thanks to Pyrrha he was now able to anticipate his opponent's moves and form a proper counter-attack as well as being able to use his shield and sword with better precision.**

 **Ren helped Jaune improve his flexibility by including stretches and a rigorous training program that Ren frequently practised. While the first week hurt like hell, his body was eventually able to overcome this trial and he was now slightly more flexible than what he used to be.**

"Good thing I was already a bit flexible thanks to my dance training," muttered Jaune.

"Ren's good with his body," grinned Nora, making the Lotus Ninja to choke on his tea.

"I like her," whispered An, making her husband raise a brow.

 **And believe it or not, Nora's training method had** _ **actually**_ **managed to produce some results, surprising both Jaune Pyrrha.**

 **It turns out that thanks to the numerous amounts of times Nora had assaulted Jaune with wrenches - something that nearly gave Pyrrha a heart attack when she found out - had forced Jaune to learn how to moderate his aura better. He learned that if he used too much it would drain his reserves too quickly, and if he used too little it weakened his barrier and the wrenches would punch right through.**

 **He had enough bruises to back up his theory**

"Survival training. Pretty effective method," hummed Taiyang.

"Wouldn't it be more like agility training?" frowned Summer.

"Doesn't count until you get up close and personal with the other's weapon," noted Qrow, remembering his spars with Raven.

 **Yet after many attempts, and near misses on his life, Jaune was now finally able to gain better control over his aura. Not enough to make him a master or anything, but enough that he could almost be considered an equal on his team.**

 **Yet despite the amount of training - and sacks of wrenches that were thrown at him - he still could not awaken his semblance. His friends tried everything they knew about semblance's that could help him awaken his. They tried meditation, concentration and even combat simulations to help him awaken his power by force. Let's just say that last one involved Nora and more wrenches...**

Everyone winced at the imagery, as they pictured a chibi Jaune running away from a chibi Nora and her wrenches of doom. Some of the adults were also curious about Jaune's problem with his semblance. While there have been a few students whom entered the academies without semblances, most generally awakened their abilities throughout their first year.

"Perhaps we should invest in training students to be medics," muttered Winter, to which Glynda agreed.

 **Enough said...**

 **Yet no matter what he tried he still could not find his semblance, which was frustrating him to the limit. It was if there was something inside him blocking him from accessing his power, something that he needed to confront in order to awaken it. But regardless of his lack of semblance, his progress more than made up for it.**

 **Currently, he was in a team building exercise with his friends, which Jaune had come up with himself in order to make themselves a more efficient team.**

 **You see, after a month of training and practice, Ozpin had announced that in two months time the Vytal Festival would be coming to Vale. The Vytal Festival was a tournament that celebrated the end of the Great War and allowed students from every corner of the world to participate and test their skills. And as an example he showed footage of the last tournament in Mistral, to give the students an idea of what they would be facing.**

"It looks like we're getting closer to the present time," said Weiss.

"It might be different since it's another dimension," hummed Blake.

"I wonder if we'll get to see any training montages," wondered Ruby.

"Hey! No spying on our super-secret training matches," pointed Nora.

 **The first thing that Jaune noticed was that the preliminary rounds had team-based matches. He watched as teams worked together, fought together and even lost together as the other team went on to the doubles rounds.**

 **It was then that Jaune realised that despite his own growth, he was still forsaking his growth as both a leader and a teammate.**

 **He had spent so much time get better he had completely forgotten to improve his own teamwork. Yes, his team was strong thanks to Pyrrha and the others, and he could direct them and lead them when the situation called for it. But when compared to some of the older students or their sister team RWBY, they were seriously lacking in the teamwork department outside of life-threatening situations.**

Ruby nodded. "We've been working super hard on our teamwork since Team RWBY's formation. It's a great way to bond together."

"And a way to get used to each other," quipped Yang, eyeing both Weiss and Blake.

"Likewise," smirked Weiss, while Blake simply shrugged.

 **So it was then that he decided that if was going to be a better leader than he needed to start acting like one. And after getting some advice from Miss Goodwitch, he learned that he needed to start doing some proper team building exercises, one that didn't involve a boring game about farming.**

 **...Seriously what was he thinking?**

"It was a bit dull," whispered Pyrrha.

"Well, you guys certainly made it more fun," smiled Jaune, happy to see his partner coming around.

Void hummed. "Perhaps I should introduce you kids to Dungeons and Dragons."

"Is it like Heroes and Halfwits?" giggled Ruby.

"I think we'll stick with Remnant the game," waved Yang.

"That's because you always win," pouted Weiss, having learned to play through the sisters' tutelage.

"Strategy games could be useful for certain classes," muttered Ironwood thoughtfully.

 **So, after talking with his team, they decided to use one of the outdoor training grounds on the weekend to practice some team exercises.**

 **The first thing Jaune suggested was to get a clear understanding of their strengths and weaknesses. And to start off they decided to have a quick sparring session between his teammates.**

 **The first round was against himself and Pyrrha. For the first half of the match, Jaune and Pyrrha had clashed blades against blades, and shield against shield with Jaune using everything she had taught him. But while Jaune had managed to improve his swordsmanship in under a month, the match went to Pyrrha when she converted her sword into its rifle form and dropped his aura into the yellow.**

"We really should get you a ranged weapon," noted Ren with Jaune agreeing.

"Something cool and explosive," nodded Nora.

"Perhaps something less…loud," advised Pyrrha.

 **The second match was between Jaune and Ren while Nora and Pyrrha had their match. For a while, Jaune had managed to shield himself from Ren's constant barrage of bullets but lost after the boy made use of his speed and agility. Then the final match between was Ren and Pyrrha with himself against Nora...**

 **Let's just say it ended with a...** _ **bang**_ **...a big one at that.**

 **Yet despite getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter; Jaune had used this experience to learn a bit more about his teammates and how he could use their skills in combat, and help them with some of their weaknesses.**

Ozpin and the other instructors were impressed with Jaune's initiative and tactical awareness. Most of them were still a little skeptical of the Arc heir's ability and importance even after Void informed everyone of Jaune's universal status. Ironwood, Winter, and Qrow each had their own responsibilities and missions, but most of their interest lied with Team RWBY. Both Ozpin and Glynda saw glimpses of Jaune's potential in their respective classes, but so far, the young man had yet to show any true signs as a capable fighter and leader.

"I am starting to see why you chose to accept him, Ozpin," whispered Glynda.

"I believe that his potential is greater than either of us realize," replied Ozpin, glancing at Jaune and Pyrrha's still entwined hands.

 **Ren's agility and use of semi-automatic weapons made him a perfect fit for a frontline runner, someone who could speed across the battlefield and draw attention away from the others. But he had low stamina and extended times tended to tire him out. So the pair decided to work on improving stamina.**

 **Pyrrha with her unique semblance would manipulate the enemy weapons, seeing as most of which would be made of metal. But Jaune had raised the question of someone using unorthodox weapons, something that made the young champion pause for thought. Which was why the pair now often fought using wooden weapons and no armour.**

 **And finally, Nora, the obvious heavy hitter of the group with the ability to enhance her strength with electricity, could deliver the final blow that would ensure them victory. But despite having more control over her aura, her concentration tended to waver when she was in the heat of battle. Something they decided to work on.**

Each member of Team JNPR nodded at the analyses made. Jaune knew that he needed the most overall training, but both Ren and Nora struggled with their own flaws. Pyrrha was a different sort due to her unique upbringing but she payed attention to the 'unorthodox weapons' note.

Unbeknownst to the redhead, Void winced at the reminder of Pyrrha's death by glass arrow and incineration.

 **He then started to write down ideas of team-based combo moves in his journal, based on the teammate and the abilities they brought into the field. Ren was the runner; Pyrrha was the duelist, Nora the powerhouse and he was the shield...**

Ruby pouted. Combo moves were their thing!

 **He had long ago realised that despite his best efforts, he would take much longer to be on the same level as his friends and at most would only serve as a shield for them. Drawing the enemy to him, taking the damage and buying the others time to either regroup or escape.**

 **Strangely enough, he found acceptance in that role. For as long as he was a part of the team, and was contributing to their survival, he didn't care what happened to him. Besides according to Arcadian tradition, the King of Arcadia must be prepared to sacrifice himself to ensure the survival of his kingdom...**

 **For a Kingdom without its King is lost...but a Kingdom without his people is nothing...**

Roland and Diana looked proudly on at their alternate son. Prince Jaune might not be their own Jaune, but both young men shared many of the same traits. Likewise, Jaune had long ago accepted to be the 'tank' of the group should the worst happen.

However, his decision was immediately knocked down as the rest of Team JNPR reminded their leader that they'd be there right with him.

 _'I should introduce the teams to Reinhardt and some of the other Overwatch members.'_

 **So Jaune accepted his role as the shield to his team and swore that nothing would ever drive them apart. But during all three matches with his team, and the many combinations that he had theorised in his analysis, Jaune had just realised something that also singled him out in the group.**

 **He was still the only one without a gun...out of everyone in the school.**

 **In all three matches, his teammates had some kind of firearm that allowed them to attack him from a distance. Ren had his submachine guns, Pyrrha had her rifle and Nora had her grenade launcher. Or as she liked to call it, her 'negotiator' - something that Jaune slightly shivered at that.**

"He's not the only one," shivered Taiyang, remembering some of their more explosive peers during their Beacon days.

"Remember when that one guy ended up blowing off your armor during combat class," chuckled Qrow.

"We said we'd never bring that up again!"

Yang and Ruby perked up at the new story. "What happened?!"

Summer smiled at her girls. "One of our fellow students had a rifle with an explosive dust attachment. He ended up destroying your father's clothes during combat class."

"He was naked in front of the entire student body," snickered Qrow.

"That was a headache I had hoped to repress," groaned Glynda, much to Ozpin and Ironwood's amusement.

 **And while a shield was good at blocking projectiles and enemy weapons, a sword was limited to close quarter combat and was useless in a battle of distance. But if he were to have a gun, it would give him a slight advantage over his opponent. He could hide behind his shield; use the firearm to keep his enemies at bay while also providing fire support for his friends when needed.**

 **"So that's why I think I should get a gun..." Jaune said as he stood in front of his team in their dorm room.**

 **Ren, Nora and Pyrrha looked at the boy and then each other as they sent concerned glance towards each other. "Jaune, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you just started getting better at fighting, don't you think it's a bit soon to get a firearm?" Pyrrha asked as the secret prince shook his head.**

 **"Pyrrha out of everyone in the team, heck even the** _ **whole school**_ **, I am the only one that doesn't have a firearm. Ruby's team has several firearms and all I have is a sword and shield," he said as he held up Crocea.**

"It's true. We'd cream you with our weapons, Jaune," nodded Ruby, making the Arc scion pout.

 **"That's now true Jaune, Cardin doesn't have a firearm?" Jaune shook his head.**

 **"Yes, but he has a Dust Crystal in his Mace that shoots fire, that gives him the advantage of distance - and in case you have forgotten I'm not good at using dust...remember what happen last time?" all four of them shuddered at the verbal lashing they got from Goodwitch when they accidently blew up the dust labs.**

 **The horror...The Lecture...the Glare!**

 **"I just think that maybe if I had a firearm I'd have a little more diversity in my arsenal. It might even give me an edge in combat, even if it's like a last resort kind of weapon?" he said as Pyrrha looked slightly concerned at this.**

"The young prince does have a point," said Li.

 **"He does have a point," Ren said as they all turned to him.**

Nora and An giggled, while father and son shared a smile with each other.

 **"Jaune is the only one of us that doesn't have any ranged weapon, especially in this day and age where distance is vital to our survival. What were to happen if he loses his weapons or if we aren't there to help him against someone who did? He would be in serious trouble and we would blame ourselves for it," he said as Pyrrha looked hesitant before sighing.**

 **"I guess you are right, it's just that I'm worried you might be trying to do these things to quickly. Strength doesn't come from rushing things Jaune, they take time and patience, and I don't want you to hurt yourself thinking you need to get better. I care about you-!"**

 **She instantly blushed red as she realised what she just said, "I-I mean we! We care about you! Us! All of us! I mean! I mean!" she started to babble while Ren and Nora gave her a deadpan look. Jaune, however, reacted differently as for some reason he felt something different as he watched his partner's blush and stammer.**

Yang groaned and nearly tore at her hair. "How? How did you miss signs like that?!"

"That's technically not me!" pouted Jaune.

"Close enough to still count," shrugged Weiss.

 **Did he just find her stammer...cute?**

"…That's a little better."

 **"I-I think I know what you mean," he said as he smiled, while Ren and Nora sent quizzing looks to each other.**

 **"Well anyway," Jaune said as he stood up, "I think we should go into town tomorrow and help me get a firearm. And while we are there maybe I might get some new armour? I think it's about time I change out of...these?" He said as pointed at his chest plate. his team nodded as they got up.**

 **"That sounds like a grand idea Jaune," she said as Jaune smiled at the support he got from his team.**

"I wonder what new look Jaune will get?" wondered Ruby.

"Maybe our own Jaune should get a makeover too," mused Blake.

"What's wrong with what I wear now?" asked Jaune, tugging at his chest plate.

"Actually, I'm looking into upgrading all of your armors and weapons. Even new clothes can help someone feel like a different person," informed Void.

"Include us in that as well, please," piped Kali.

 **Next Day – City of Vale – Market District**

 **The city streets were bustling with life as shop keeps and stores were setting up for the influx of foreigners that would soon be passing their streets. Large banners and discount signs marked various stores as Team JNPR walked down the market district.**

 **"It's getting really crowded around here lately, huh?" Jaune said as he brushed past another foreign visitor.**

 **"Well it's too be expected Jaune, the Vytal Festival is one of Remnant's most celebrated and televised event. It allowed the Academies of each Kingdom to show what each of them has to offer," Pyrrha said as she walked beside him.**

 **"Plus the large influx of foreigners helps boost the economy with visitors looking to buy items they can't get anywhere else," Ren said as he looked around the streets, also being careful to look out for Nora as she zipped between every stall that crossed their paths.**

"Exactly what I was talking about," said Weiss.

"Yeah, but you were going on about all this culture and organizing stuff," waved Yang.

"It did make it seem a bit dull," admitted Blake.

"We did get to meet Penny and Sun though," smiled Ruby.

 **"OH! Look at that! No wait look at that! Ooh! Ooh! No, that one!" Nora said as she awed herself at every stall.**

 **"Nora!" she turned her head as she saw a disgruntled Ren glare at her. To which she just chuckled and made her way over to him.**

 **"Sorry Renny," the boy only sighed and patted her on the head.**

 _'I wonder if I'll have some grandchildren in the future.'_

 **"So~, any of you guys know where I can get a weapon?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha looked around before she pointed.**

 **"There's one," she said as she pointed to a large building with a large window displaying various hunting equipment such as Broadswords and Armours, with a symbol of a Knights helmet and the words Ironworks branded on the bottom of the sign.**

 **The four walked into the shop as they marvelled at the many weapons and armours that littered the walls and shelves of the store. Broadswords, Claymore's and hatchets lined one section of the store, with a large catalogue located directly under them.**

"Ooh," awed Ruby, excited to finally see some new weapons and designs.

She could just feel the inspiration and upgrades for her baby coming to her!

 **"Whoa..."Jaune said as he looked around the store.**

 **"This is pretty impressive," Pyrrha said as she inspected one of the shields near her. "The craft is almost as good as what they have in Mistral," she said as she ran a hand over the metal.**

 **Ren looked at some of the swords and katanas near him as he looked down at his own weapons, "Hmm..." he said as he started to have some ideas.**

"Longer blades could be useful for Stormflower," said Ren.

"A sword would be excellent for you as a secondary weapon," said Li.

 **Meanwhile, Nora as over near the hammer section as she was staring wide-eyed at some of the upgrades she could get for her hammer. "Nice," she said as she looked over the catalogues.**

"More boom for my buck? Heck yeah!"

 **The four then spent the next half hour looking for the many firearms that would possibly be a good match for Jaune. They immediately ruled out heavy weapons like a heavy machine-gun and grenade launcher, as he did not have the necessary strength to wield either. The first thing they wanted to try was a full-automatic assault rifle. But Pyrrha argued that it would be too large for him to use his shield and the recoil would throw him off balance.**

 **They then tried a shotgun but when they tried it out at the firing range, the recoil sent him back to three feet, which Nora just laughed at him, while Pyrrha fretted constantly at his well being.**

 **They then tried some of the rifles to see if that had a better effect. And while Jaune could handle the recoil better, he had problems balancing his shield and the rifle at the same time. With practice, he could be able to master it, but time was something that was against him if he wanted to be ready for the Vytal Festival.**

 **As for the submachine guns...well...let's just say everyone had to duck when the trigger was pulled.**

"Ouch, you really aren't experienced with firearms are you, Vomit Boy?"

"I mostly handled simple weapons like Crocea Mors and chopping wood with axes," shrugged Jaune.

"I think a small pistol will work for Jaune. Maybe even a heavy handgun if he wants some extra damage output," hummed Ruby.

"So long as my other gets a ranged weapon, I think he'll be fine with it."

 **"Maybe we are overthinking this," Jaune said as he looked over the guns. "It's apparent I can't use any of the larger weapons, and there is no way I could master one of them in time for the tournament." He said as he picked up one of the rifles and shook his head. "I just need to find something I can use in case of an emergency..." he looked around as he turned a corner.**

 **"Well let's start looking in the– gah!" Jaune said as he was about to move over to the firearms sections when he accidently bumped into someone coming around the corner.**

 **"Gah! / Owie!" both said as they fell to the ground. "Oh man that hurt," Jaune said as he held his head until he realised that he just bumped into someone. "Oh man! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to- Ruby?"**

 **"Jaune?" Indeed it was young Ruby Rose, the youngest leader of beacon Academy. "Jaune! How are you!" she said with a happy glee as she hugged the boy, causing Pyrrha to flinch slightly at this as Ren and Nora shared a glance with each other.**

"It should be noted that Ruby is one of the most likely and seen people to become romantically involved with Jaune," said Void.

"W-W-W-What?!" blushed Ruby.

"Oh my," gasped Summer, while Taiyang's eye twitched at the thought of his sweet little girl having a boyfriend.

Jaune was also blushing as he could imagine developing a liking to the younger teen but squeezed Pyrrha's hand when he noticed her pained expression. Feeling the comfort, the young champion gave her love a small smile before helping to calm down Ruby.

 **Ruby then noticed the others as she separated from the boy, "Pyrrha! Ren! Nora! What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she and Jaune stood back up.**

 **"We're here to help Jaune buy a secondary weapon, something like a firearm in case he gets separated from us and he has to keep enemies at bay," Pyrrha said as Ruby's eyes suddenly sparkled.**

 **"YOU'RE GETTING A NEW WEAPON! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME!?" She said as small sparkles seemed to float around the girl.**

"I know! I'm pretty much an expert on all weapons! I could've totally helped you buy new gear. In fact, I'm pretty sure I can help you make one," shouted Ruby, still a little red.

 **"Well, I figured that you would be too busy with your team and I...I didn't want to intrude," He knew that the real reason he was avoiding Ruby's team was because he was trying to give Weiss some space. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the others as all four of them shared a concerned look before Jaune smiled and turned to the small rosette.**

 **"So anyway, we were just about to see what kind of weapons they had. Maybe see if they have something for me?" he said as Ruby nodded.**

 **"How about I help? I mean, not to brag or anything, but I am somewhat of a 'Weapons Expert' if I do say so myself?" she said as she patted Crescent Rose on her waist.**

"More like 'Weapons Nerd' little sis," smirked Yang.

"Weapons Enthusiast, thank you very much!" pouted Ruby.

 **Jaune shrugged his shoulders as he nodded, "Are sure? We're not holding you up or anything are we?" he asked as she shook her head.**

 **"Nah, Yang went off to check out some motorbike store across town and Blake said that her favourite book was being published today...thou I still think its filth," she said as Jaune hesitated to ask.**

 **"And Weiss?" he asked as Ruby shrugged her shoulder.**

 **"She said she had to go order some more dust from her company after... I kind of~...sneezed on it again?" she said with a small meek voice as she placed her two index fingers. Jaune only chuckled at this as he patted her on the head; reminding him of the times he often did this to his younger sister back home.**

 **"Man you are really living up to your crater face title, huh?" he said as she instantly blushed.**

 **"S-Shut up Vomit boy! I didn't mean to do it again! She just leaves the stuff all over the place! How am I not suppose to sneeze on them!" she said as she started waving her arms around.**

 **"Sorry, sorry, and I would be more than happy to have you help," he said as she smiled brightly.**

 **"Good, now then, let's see what they have for..." she paused as she looked at him, "Someone of your skill," she said as he pouted.**

 **"Ouch...that hurts Ruby..."**

"I can see why Void said they would do well together," whispered a giggling Summer.

"Must. Not. Kill. Arc," grunted Taiyang.

 **"Hehehe~ Sorry..." she then hummed to herself as she looked over the weapons and her eyes shined for a second. "How about this?" she asked as she handed him the weapon.**

 **The weapon was a handgun similar to that of an M1911 service pistol issued by the Vale government, with a blade running along the under barrel of the weapon. The handle had small gaps that suggested the gun could change, which was proven when Jaune flicked a small switch on the side and the gun turned into a dagger.**

 **"Whoa..." Jaune said as he held the dagger in his hand and flipped it around, he then transformed it back as he fed a magazine into the clip and fired off a couple of shots into the training dummy as he nodded.**

 **"This is perfect, Thanks, Ruby," Jaune said as the girl smiled at him. "Though truthfully I thought you were going to give some kind of crazy gun/scythe super weapon?" he said as pictured himself struggling to hold some crazy superweapon.**

 **"Well, I figured that you would need something simple to start off with and a handgun is a good weapon for first-timers. Plus the dagger mode would be right up your alley in case of an emergency. Besides, you know I have an appreciation for the classics?" she said as Jaune smiled at the memory.**

Ironwood smiled at the sight of the handgun. He himself carried a similar weapon when he was just a huntsman-in-training before upgrading it to his current heavy revolver.

 **"Thanks, Ruby," he said as and the others walked over and inspected the weapon.**

 **"This should do just fine for you Jaune," Pyrrha said as she flipped the gun to its dagger form and spun it expertly in her hands. "This will make a fine weapon for you," she said as she handed the gun back to him.**

 **"While we're here, didn't you want to get some new armour?" Ren said as Jaune nodded.**

 **"Yeah, I think its about time I get something with a bit more protection," Jaune said as he fiddled with the breastplate on his chest. "But I'm not sure about any of the armours they have?" he said as he looked over the armours.**

Void hummed, as he eyed the current set that both Jaune and his counterpart were wearing. "Your armor is pretty light despite being plate armor. An upgraded breastplate and spaulders would be welcomed, but I think you should have proper armored gauntlets and some leg armor for some added protection. Your style is meant to be fast and agile, so we don't want to weigh you down."

"Oh, I can't wait to see some of the designs," squealed Ruby.

 **"You know Jaune, we could see if they do custom jobs. Store's like this are always willing to do requests if you have the lien for it," Pyrrha said as he nodded.**

 **"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea," they then walked over to the counter as they rung the bell. "Excuse me sir?" he called out as an elderly looking man came out from behind the registers.**

 **"Yes? How can I help you?" he asked as Jaune tapped his armour.**

 **"Can you make a set of armour better than this?" he asked as the man eyed the armour and tapped it with his knuckle.**

 **"I don't know... this looks like some good armour, unfortunately, I'm not sure I can make anything as good as this," he said as Jaune sighed. "But..." he perked at this, "I do know someone who could, mostly works in the old district of the city but does a good craft." He said as the man then wrote down an address on a piece of paper.**

"The old man has a point. I've never seen your armor take damage aside from some scratches and scorch marks," said Ruby.

"It doesn't even dent when you take my hits either," added Yang.

"Maybe you girls should invest in some armor too," said Jaune.

 **"Go to this address and I reckon you can get what you need," he said as Jaune nodded, paid for the pistol and left with his friends.**

 **"Well, I guess we should go check out this place, huh?" Jaune said as he looked at the address.**

 **However, Ren shook his head as he pointed back to the school, "Unfortunately Nora and I have to head back to the academy. Nora and I have to rewrite our half of the assignment due in Professor Peach's after Nora accidently spilt my coffee over it," he said as said girl only whistled nonchalantly.**

"I thought Nora was banned from being near coffee?" asked Blake.

"She still tries," deadpanned Ren, while Nora cackled.

 **"We'll see you guys back at the dorm room," he said as Jaune nodded and bid farewell to his friends.**

 **"Well I guess that leaves us?" he said as the other two nodded. "Well, let's get moving then," he said as they went to the old district.**

 **Meanwhile, the clerk watched until the three were out of earshot as he picked up his phone and dialled a series of numbers. "Hey, it's me. I gave them the address like you asked. They should be headed there right now," he said as a man on the other end smiled at this.**

 **"Perfect,"**

"Wait. That voice sounded very familiar," said Roland.

Diana nodded. "You don't think…"

"We'll see soon enough," interjected Void.

 **Old District**

 **The Old district of Vale was a section of the city that had not changed since the years of the Great War, said to be the founding sections when the Kingdom of Vale still had a king. In this section of the city, the buildings were more old fashion with much wider spaces, compared to the more cramped sections of the kingdom.**

 **The three eventually found their destination as it led them to a rather old looking building, with the layout of the building being mostly exposed brick with a furnace chimney poking out of the roof.**

 **"You sure this is the place?" Jaune asked as he looked at the slightly worn out building.**

 **"It has to be? This is where the address led us," Pyrrha said as she too found the directions to be odd.**

 **"It might be better on the inside?" Ruby said with a small amount of doubt as they walked into the building, a small chime sounded as they entered the store.**

 **Surprisingly it was, as the interior of the building was actually clean, well organised and had a clear display of all the armours and weapons that the owner had ever forged. But the question was this...**

 **Where was the owner?**

 **"Um, hello? Is anyone there?" Ruby called out before she jumped slightly at the sound of items crashing in the backroom.**

 **"Son of a-! Who put that there!?" a few more sounds of crashing could be heard before a girl came tumbling out of the backroom.**

"Huh. She reminds me of Ruby back when she was making Crescent Rose," said Qrow.

"Ruby's still like that whenever she goes to the forge," said Yang.

"And when she needs to get ready for classes," glared Weiss.

"I'm not that clumsy," pouted Ruby, making Summer giggle.

 **She lay on the floor in front of them for a good two minutes before she looked up at the three startled faces.**

 **The girl was roughly in her late thirties to early forties and had dark grey coloured hair with small streaks of silver in the mix and deep grey eyes. She was dressed in dark blue overalls with a red t-shirt cut off at the stomach and brown leather boots.**

 **"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked as they just stared at her. "Hello?" she said again as they shook off their shock.**

 **"Um, are you alright?" Jaune asked as the woman nodded and slowly stood back up.**

 **"Yeah I am fine, I was just doing some inventory when I heard the doorbell ring, gave me quite the scare when I fell off the top shelf!" she said with a laugh as the three just stared her.**

 **"** _ **Is she related to Nora?"**_ **they thought as they noticed how similar she was to the orange Valkyrie.**

"Nah. At least, I don't think so," said Nora.

It was subtle, but Ren noticed his childhood friend's pained eyes. Glancing towards Void, the Lotus Ninja wondered if he could convince the immortal to try and see if Nora had any surviving family back home.

 **"SO~ anyway, my name is Sylvia Ironheart and welcome to my store, what can I do you for?" she asked as Jaune shook his head and then pointed at his chest plate.**

 **"The guy at the weapons store told us that you could make armour as good as this?" he asked as she eyed the chest plate.**

 **"Looks pretty old, where did you buy this thing anyway an antic store? No one has used this type of armour since the Great War," Sylvia said as Jaune shrugged his shoulders.**

"She's not far off. My own armor belonged to my great-great-grandfather," said Jaune.

 **"So, do you think you can make it?" he asked as the woman nodded.**

 **"I sure can, do you have any specific request I should make? Do you want a hidden weapon? Do you want it to be heavy or light?" she asked as Jaune thought for a moment and then looked at his friends.**

 **He then looked at his partner as he nodded and turned back to her, "I would like it to be light, but strong, with only one pauldron on my left arm and a hidden blade in the right gauntlet, if that is too much to ask?" he said as the woman nodded.**

"Not a bad idea, since Jaune mostly uses his left side for defence," said Taiyang.

 **"Sure thing, that should be ready in about a few hours," she said as Jaune raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Really? You can make it that soon?" he said as Sylvia nodded.**

 **"Yeah, my semblance is metal manipulation. It allows me to manipulate any type of metal into any shape I want, without losing any of its properties. Plus I have some components for the wrist blades that a customer never bothered to pick up, so I should have it ready by in about three hours..." she stopped as she noticed the sword on his waist.**

Qrow whistled. "Now that's pretty handy semblance."

Everyone nodded as they thought about the high-quality gear that could be made by such a person. Meanwhile, Pyrrha noted how her own semblance was slightly like Sylvia's. Perhaps it was time to practice her semblance more.

 **"Hey, can I see that for a minute?" she asked as Jaune looked confused as he removed Crocea from his waist and handed to the girl.**

 **She then whistled as she inspected the sheath/shield and again as she drew out the blade. "This is fine looking blade you got here, I'd say its roughly eighty years old given the number of nicks in the blade," she said as she ran a finger over the blade, surprised to see a small cut in her glove.**

 **"And still sharp too...where did get something like this?" she asked as Jaune looked at the sword.**

 **"It's a family heirloom. My Great grandfather apparently wielded in the Great War and hasn't been used since" he said as the girl looked at the blade.**

 **"You know...I could give this old girl a nice sharpening, fix up the hilt and improve the shield if you want, it won't cost much?"**

 **"Really? Are you sure?" he asked as the girl nodded.**

 **"Yes I am sure, besides...it would be an honour," She said the last part as a whisper as Jaune looked confused.**

"I'm not sure if it's the history behind the blade or if she's met someone who used a similar weapon," said Ironwood.

"Perhaps she also has a connection with the Arc family," said Winter.

 **"Now, feel free to wait here while I can get started right away," she said as she picked up the sword and went into the back room.**

 **"Well, I guess were waiting here for the next three hours?" Jaune said as Pyrrha had to shake her head.**

 **"Unfortunately I need to head to the CCT tower, I need to call my mother and see how she is doing; otherwise she'll start worrying about me. I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?" she said as Jaune nodded**

 **"No problem, good luck," he said before she smiled walked out of the store.**

 **This then left the two leaders, as they stood alone in the store. "So~, I guess you got somewhere to be?" he asked as she shook her head.**

 **"Nope, I've got the whole day to myself and I've got nothing better to do, besides, I really want to see how she'll improve your weapons?" she said as Jaune nodded and then sat down on one of the couches.**

 **A few hours passed as Jaune and Ruby sat in complete silence as the sound of hammer against metal could be heard in the back room. Jaune started to play with the hem of his shirt, while Ruby sat twiddling her thumbs and tapping her foot on the floor.**

"You guys are too awkward sometimes," said Yang, shaking her head.

Both adorable dorks merely pouted to her truthful words.

 **She then looked at Jaune as she thought of something, "Hey Jaune?" she asked as the boy turned to her**

 **"Yeah, Ruby?"**

 **"Did something happen between you and Weiss?"**

Weiss winced. "Right. The others don't know what really happened between Jaune and I."

 **Silence drifted between them as the two just stared at each other. Ruby waiting for a response, while he could only look back in stunned silence.**

 **"N-no w-why do you ask?" he asked with slight worry in his voice as Ruby leant forward in her seat.**

 **"Well, it's just that for the past month you've been, I don't know, keeping your distance from her. Whenever we're in the same class you sit far away from her. When we're walking the same hall you turn and go a different direction, and at the cafeteria, you hardly talk to her and barely make eye contact with her..." she looked to him as a sad look was evident on her face.**

 **"What's going on between you two? What happened?" Jaune sighed as he looked away from Ruby as he stared out of the store's front window.**

"Trust Ruby to try and fix things between people," smiled Blake.

"Well, I don't want my bestie and my first friend to be mad at each other," huffed Ruby.

"And that's partly why you're our leader, sis."

 **"...Ruby...there is nothing to worry about ok? Weiss and I...it's complicated and I can't go into much detail. But I assure you it's nothing to worry about. Let's just say I decided to give her some space, after realising that I've been a bit too 'pushy' with my date offers," he said as Ruby stared at him.**

 **"But Jaune-"**

 **"Ruby it's fine, don't worry about it, things will work out between me and Weiss eventually. I'm sorry if I've been a bit distant with you guys, but I promise it won't let interfere with our friendship and I would really appreciate it if you didn't bring it up with her. Please?" he asked as she stared at him again before sighing.**

 **"Ok, but you will tell me the truth eventually, right? You and Weiss are my best friends, even if she doesn't admit it, and I hate the thought of you guys not getting along. So whatever is going on with you guys, I hope it doesn't change us," she said as Jaune smiled softly and nodded.**

"…Reminds me of you and Raven back when we were at Beacon," said Taiyang.

"Yeah. Old times," said Summer with a bit of nostalgia.

 **"I promise..."**

 **The front door then opened as Pyrrha walked into the store, "Hey guys, did I miss anything?" she asked as Jaune stood up and smiled at his partner.**

 **"No, we're still waiting but she should be done soon," he said with a smile as he stood in front of his partner.**

 **Ruby, however, could only look at Jaune's back as she still worried about his strange behaviour and unwillingness to share what happened between him and her partner. But before she could do anything, they turned theirs heads to the back door open as Sylvia walked back to them with the gear in hand.**

"I think he's just trying to keep the drama from going out of hand," said Pyrrha.

"It'll come out eventually. We just don't know how or when," said Blake.

 **"Ok, I sharpened the blade, fixed up the hilt and pommel so it should be ready to go the next time you go off to fight Grimm," she said as she handed the boy Crocea, all new and shiny as he held the upgraded blade in his hand.**

 **"Now the armour is a little heavier than what you'd be used to, but it should work out and keep you safer from Grimm and the hidden blade is located in the right gauntlet like you asked for and should deploy if you thrust your arm out like this." She gave a brief demonstration as a six-inch long blade emerged from the top half of the gauntlet.**

 **"Whoa..." the tree of them said as Sylvia smiled at them.**

"Okay, now I'm jealous," pouted Jaune.

Pyrrha patted her partner's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be upgrading our own armor and weapons soon enough."

"I wonder what the new design is," bounced Ruby.

 **"Plus as a gesture of kindness I've thrown in this holster for that dagger/gun you bought and some new boots, seeing as it's unwise for anyone to fight Grimm in sneakers," she said as Jaune blushed at slightly at this.**

 **"Thank you, this is all...thank you. How much do I owe you?" he asked as he reached into his wallet until she raised her hand.**

 **"Relax, you don't owe me anything," she said as Jaune looked confused.**

 **"What? But this must have cost you a lot of materials to build. I am more than willing to pay for it," once again he was stopped as she shook her head.**

 **"It's all right, I have more than enough materials that I could handle this small task. Plus like I said, the hidden blade equipment was just gathering dust on the shelf. You are doing me a favour by taking it off my hands, besides..." she then smiled as he folded her arms.**

 **"This way I can repay an old friend a favour of mine..." she said, as Jaune was about to ask until she clapped her hands together.**

"So, she does have ties with the Royal Arc family," said Glynda.

"The question still remains with who though," said Winter.

 **"Well? What are you waiting for? Try it on?" she said as Jaune jumped slightly before looking at the white and gold trimmed armour before him.**

 **The armour was more protective than his old one, as it now covered the entirety of his back and stomach with the metal being white with gold trimming. Next to it was a large pauldron that would cover his left shoulder and gauntlets that stretched from his wrist to his elbow.**

"Ooh," awed both Ruby and Jaune.

 **He sighed as he took off his chest plate and set it on the counter, "I guess it was time to grow up eventually?" he said, as he was about to pick up the chest plate before he heard chuckling.**

 **He looked up to see Sylvia as she looked as though she was trying to hold in a laugh. "What?" he asked as he then heard snickering coming from behind him as he turned to see Ruby as she was now giggling at him.**

 **"W-What is that!?" she asked as she pointed to his chest. He looked down, as all he could see was his hoodie with the Pumpkin Pete's Mascot.**

 **"What, my hoodie? I've always had this." He said as Ruby suddenly started snorting and laughing.**

Which was immediately followed by the Remnant audience. Everyone from Teams RWBY and JNPR aside from Jaune started laughing at the cute little rabbit mascot, which looked ridiculous on the seventeen-year-old. Many of the parents and adults were no better. Roland and Diana were more than familiar with Jaune's little obsession with the Pumpkin Pete company, as their daughters were also fans of the little bunny. Willow giggled for the first time in years, much to the amazement of her daughters. Some of the other adults, like Winter and Li, tried to hide their amusement, but it was all in vain.

 **"It's got a cute little bunny rabbit!" she said as she pointed to the bunny like symbol.**

 **"It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal?" he said as Ruby was near hysterical laughter now, while Sylvia behind him was faring no better.**

 **"What did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?" she said as Jaune nodded.**

 **"Yeah! Like Fifty! Do you know how much cereal I had to eat!" he said as Ruby continues to laugh hysterically, her head stylistically expanding, before she falls onto the floor. "Come on! I really like this hoodie!" he said as Ruby continued to roll around on the ground laughing. "Pyrrha help me out here!" he said as he turned to her.**

 **"Pyrrha?" Only to discovering that Pyrrha was blushing, holding a hand over her mouth as she too was trying to keep in her amusement at the sight of the bunny in his chest, as well as taking in pride that Jaune actually liked her cereal.**

 **"Pyrrha!" he said as she tried to control herself.**

 **"I'm sorry-I'm sorry. But it's just so adorable!" she said as she finally began to laugh and Jaune as he glared at them.**

 **"...You guys are the worst..."**

"Yeah!" grumbled Jaune, blushing in embarrassment.

"I-I'm s-sorry, J-Jaune," started Pyrrha.

"It's just too cute," laughed Nora.

Void was also smiling but rolled his eyes and froze the viewing to let everyone get the laughter out of their systems. Once everyone had calmed down, the cloaked man restarted the portal.

 **"It's a bunny! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Ruby said as she slammed her fist into the floor.**

 **After finally getting over Jaune's hoodie, for which he still swears he can hear laughter, he put on his new armour, strapped his sword to his waist and checked himself in the mirror. He stopped as he stared at his reflection, unable to take his eyes away from the person who stood before him. Because the person in the mirror looked nothing like the person he used to be.**

 **This person looked different, stronger and held no doubts about what it would take for him to become better. It was what he always wanted to see in himself.**

Jaune and his friends were just as surprised as the young Prince. Jaune's counterpart very much looked different with the new armor and clothing. He looked just like what an aspiring huntsman would be.

Diana and Roland both smiled at the resemblance their son's counterpart had to Roland himself during his Beacon years.

 **"Got to admit, he cleans up pretty nice. Don't you ladies agree?" Sylvia said as Jaune turned back to the others.**

 **"Yes, he certainly does," Pyrrha said, as she smiled at how confident he held himself.**

 **"You look so cool now Jaune, I still think you should get a cape, though," Ruby said as Jaune shook his head.**

 **"Sorry Ruby, but I think you rock it better than I ever could," he said as the rosette nodded at this.**

 **"Maybe you're right," she said as she puffed her chest up slightly at this while Jaune rolled his eyes and turned back to Sylvia.**

"It's more of a hood," corrected Ruby.

"Still a cape, Ruby," smiled Weiss.

 **"Thank you again, are you sure we can't just pay you for this?" he asked as she shook her head.**

 **"For the last time, you don't have to pay me it's my way of paying back a favour to a friend. (Sigh) Why do you Arc's always have to be so noble about receiving a gift?" she said as Jaune looked at her.**

 **"Wait, how did you know my-" "Anyway! It's time I closed up shop! Off you go! GO save the world and whatnot!" she said as she then ushered the three out of the store and closed the door behind them.**

 **"...But it's three in the afternoon?" Ruby said as the sign switched from open to close.**

 **"She was an interesting woman," Pyrrha said as the others nodded and then walked away.**

"But which Arc does she know," asked Roland.

 **While they walked away, Sylvia sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs and ran a hand through her hair. "...You can come out now, they're gone" she said as a robed figure emerged from the shadows.**

 **The figure was dressed in all black robes with what appeared to be dark grey metal armour covering his arms, chest and shins with deep white bandages peeking through the exposed sections. His face was shrouded in shadows, as the only section revealed was his mouth.**

 **"Thank you once again, Sylvia, I really appreciate you doing this for me," he said as the woman only rolled her eyes.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, but this means we are even now. I can finally stop worrying about paying you back for saving my life ten years ago." She said as the man chuckled at that.**

 **"I suppose so," he said as he looked out the window to the retreating trio.**

 **"You going to go talk to him?" he turned around as Sylvia leant back in her chair. "I mean you come all the way here from Arcadia, didn't you? You must want to speak to him about something," she said as he nodded.**

 **"I do, but I'll wait until he is alone..." he gazed out the window as he stared at Jaune's retreating form. "Because what I am about to give him, will change his life forever."**

"Wait a minute…"

Diana snapped her fingers. "So that's his counterpart!"

"Whose counterpart, mom?"

Neither Arc parent said anything and paid close attention to the portal. Confused by their behavior, the rest of the group turned back to the portal with more interest.

 **One Hour Later**

 **Jaune patted the pommel of his sword as he took a leisurely stroll through the park. It was getting late when Pyrrha and Ruby had decided to head back. However, Jaune suddenly felt like talking a walk through the park, clear his head and be alone for a little bit.**

 **Pyrrha had offered to stay with him, but he declined and said he just needed to be alone for a bit. Reluctantly, she and Ruby boarded the ship to Beacon while Jaune began to walk through the park. He was the only one there as he walked through the empty park, taking in the sight of the clearing and feeling at ease with his surrounding.**

 **Walking through around the park reminded him of the Rose Garden back in Arcadia, as he had often taken strolls through that park to help clear his head. The reason he was walking alone this time, however, was because he was evaluating his progress over the past month. So far he knew he was getting better, he knew that he was being a better leader for his team.**

 **Yet for some reason, when he saw himself in the mirror today, he felt...strange.**

"Sometimes a new appearance can do that to you, kid. It's a part of growing up and showing that personal growth to the world," said Qrow.

 **He walked over to the small lake as he stared at his reflection in the water. His new clothes and armour blindingly obvious to him as he moved around and looked at himself. When he saw himself in the new clothes and the new weapons, he barely recognised the person he saw. It didn't feel right to him, like that person wasn't him, that there was no way that person was him right now.**

 **Yet here he stood, different and changed all because he got rejected by one girl. Was that all it took for him to become different? Have a girl he liked rip his heart from his chest and stomp it into the ground? Was that really all it took?**

 **Was he that pathetic?**

"We really need to work on his self-esteem issues," whispered Diana.

Roland nodded, while Jaune's friends were also having similar thoughts.

 **He sighed as he walked over to the bench and rubbed his hands over his face; "This is so weird..." he looked up as the sun slowly began to set.**

 **"I mean, I'm glad I am getting better, no doubt about that. But why did it have to take Weiss to hurt my feelings to make me improve? Why couldn't have been something noble like stopping a great evil or wanting to be a real huntsmen...why did it take heartbreak to change me?"**

 **"We often don't get a choice in what motivates us to change..." his eyes widened as he stood up and faced the voice, "But it is what we do with it, that makes the difference,"**

 **The man then stepped forth from the shadows as he pulled back his hood and revealed a man with light blond hair and a matching beard, faded blue eyes and small wrinkles over his face. The man then smiled as he stepped towards the boy until he was but three feet from him.**

 **"Hello Jaune, how have you been?" he said with a smile as Jaune only had one thing to say to the man.**

 **"Grandpa?!"**

"That's your Grandpa?!" shouted Nora.

"But he looks so young for a grandfather," added Yang.

"I didn't think Gramps would be showing up," said Jaune, scratching his head.

"Believe me, son. We're shocked too," said Roland, eyeing his grandfather's counterpart.

"Then, he must be a former king," said Winter.

"Are we going to have a wisdom moment here?" asked Ruby.

"You'll just have to wait and see," answered Void as he started the next scene.

* * *

 **Please comment and review!**

 **We're almost done with Ascension of a King, so I'll be heading to one of Masseffect-TxS's other works real soon. Question is: Which one should I move on to?**

 **Ta Ta!**


	6. Ascension of a King Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Refer back to chapter 1.**

* * *

"I wonder if father and his counterpart share any similarities with each other," said Roland.

"I'm sure his other will give Jaune some strange advice as well," grinned Diana.

Jaune rubbed his head and gave his friends a sheepish smile. "Gramps is an eccentric man."

 **Before Jaune stood a man shrouded by a black cloak with the hood removed, from a glance he could see that the man was dressed dark grey pants, a black shirt with chainmail and dark red armour over the top. Strapped to his waist was a sword with a dark grey hit in a black sheath. He looked roughly forty years of age but was older than he appeared.**

 **He had long light blond hair tied at the base of his neck with his hair slicked back with one strand going down his forehead. A full trimmed beard covered the lower half of his face with small areas of lighter blond mixed in. He also had a scar on his left eyebrow and his lower right lip. The old man smirked at the stunned look on his grandson's face as Jaune could only stare in shock.**

 **You see the man before him was the Former Twelfth King of Arcadia, Cornelius Arc the Fourth, a man who was once said to be almost as strong as the Legendary Warrior King of Vale years ago.**

 **He was a man who was famous for his battle with the remnants of the former kingdom of Mantle and the role he played in the Great War. He ruled the Kingdom of Arcadia for over thirty years until handing the reigns of the Kingdom to the Thirteenth King, Roland The Second. After which he had gone off adventuring and only made periodical visits to the Kingdom.**

"…Okay, your grandfather looks really hot."

"Yang/Ms. Xiao-Long!"

"What?! I'm sorry but that guy doesn't even look like an old man!"

"He does have a rugged appeal," admitted Kali, much to the shock of her husband and daughter.

"And to be considered as strong as the legendary Warrior King," muttered Winter.

Void chuckled at his guests' reaction to Cornelius the Fourth. Glancing over at a blushing Pyrrha, the cloaked man could easily tell that she was imagining an older Jaune and herself. The immortal's amusement increased as he saw Summer and Willow both admire the former king's heroic and regal appearance, as Taiyang gave his wife a jealous pout. Eyeing the two teams, Void smirked and decided to give another fun fact about the Arc family.

"It should also be noted that the Arc family throughout the RWBY-verse is infamous for having families with many children. In fact, quite a few Arc men and women are seen to be quite skilled in the bedroom."

"Why would you say that?!" shouted Jaune, as everyone blushed heavily at the implications.

"I would like to know why you even know that," coughed Roland, while Diana giggled and held her red cheeks.

"I have seen Jaune Arcs who either have harems or many children," answered Void.

 **Jaune had grown up hearing tales and legends of this one man who could take on an entire battalion and walk away with only a few scratches. To see him standing here before him, he only had one option.**

 **Run!**

 **He turned tail and ran as far away from the man as he possibly could go...**

 **Only to discover that he was just running in the same spot, not even half a foot from where he looked down as he noticed that he was floating in one place, with his grandfather's left hand lazily stretched out with one eyebrow raised to the boy.**

 **"...Jaune, what are you doing?" he asked as Jaune remained floating in the air.**

 **"Um...running? Aren't you here to take me back to Arcadia? And how are you doing that anyway?" he asked as the man shook his head and lowered the boy to the ground.**

 **"First off, no, I am not here to take you back to Arcadia. Second, this is my Semblance, Telekinesis. You have aura now so you should have figured that part out by yourself, though I'll admit it's not as powerful as it used to be. Third, I wanted to come see how my grandson was doing at Beacon. Instead, after getting an old friend of mine to forge his new weapons and armour, he runs at the first sight of me? I have honestly hurt boy, I truly am," Jaune blinked in surprise at him.**

"That explains why Jaune got his upgrades for free," said Ruby.

"His semblance sounds very similar to yours," whispered Ironwood to Glynda.

The Headmistress nodded and hummed. How would her strength match up to the former king?

 **"Old friend, you mean Sylvia? You're the person she owed the favour to?" he said stunned as Cornelius nodded with a huge grin on his face.**

 **"Yep, saved her life about ten years ago. I won't go into the details, but let me tell you, it was one heck of a battle...and one hell of a hangover afterwards," He laughed while Jaune only stared at him.**

 **"But if you aren't here to take me back, why are you here?" he asked as the man hummed to himself and sat down on the bench. He then gestured to sit at the empty seat as Jaune slowly sat down next to his grandfather.**

"Looks like we'll be getting that heart-to-heart wisdom after all."

 **"Well like I said, I wanted to see how my grandson was doing. Seeing if this whole Huntsman life was too much for you...Is it getting too much for you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as Jaune looked away bashfully.**

 **"Well it was at first, but I am getting better. My team has really helped me improve a lot and I've learned so much since I got here, it's really amazing" he said as the old man chuckled.**

 **"Good to know brat, it seems coming to Beacon was the right choice for you. Just a shame your parents couldn't see that." He said as Jaune nodded slightly.**

Roland and Diana winced at Cornelius' tone, remembering their own arguments with their own Arc patriarch back when Jaune first told them he wanted to be a huntsman.

 **"How are they? I'm guessing they were a little bit angry that I left?" the man nodded as ran his hand through his hair.**

 **"A** **little** **? Boy, I hadn't seen your mother that angry since your father forgot their wedding anniversary ten years ago, and you remembered what happened back then, right?" he said as Jaune nodded. They had to remodel the entire throne room after that incident and his father never forgot an anniversary since.**

Roland shivered, while Diana smirked. "Never again."

 **"So, I heard from a reliable source that you've become the leader of your very own team, that right?" he said as Jaune nodded while the man laughed heartily. "That's my grandson! A natural born leader!" he said as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder.**

 **"So, what are they like? They any good? Any of them cute girls that you fancy?" he asked with a grin as Jaune blushed and removed his arm from his shoulder.**

 **"Ok, first off grandpa they are my** **friends,** **and they are really great people, especially my partner, Pyrrha," he said as the man raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Pyrrha? As in that Pyrrha Nikos girl who's on the front of that Cereal Box you sent all those coupons to?" Jaune nodded as the man folded his arms and smirked. "The same girl you said looked cute before you left for Beacon?" Jaune blushed heavily at that comment but nodded.**

"Grandpa!" cried Jaune, steam coming out of his ears.

Pyrrha giggled through her blush, while the others chuckled.

 **"I-I don't know what you are talking about, but yeah the same...she's uh...she's been really nice to me since I came to Beacon. She even offered to train me when she found out about my fake-! I mean my lack of skill," Jaune said as he tried to cover up his secret.**

 **"You mean after she learned your transcripts are fake?" he said with a deadpan look while Jaune flinched at that.**

 **"Relax boy, I already knew from my contacts here in Vale and I must say I'm a little disappointed. I know the reason was to hide your identity and to get as far away from your parents as possible, but that was a seriously stupid move. I mean I know I taught how to swing a sword a bit on my visits, but you still have years to learn before you could join an academy, what were you thinking?" he asked as Jaune nodded.**

 **"Tell me about it?" he said and then shook his head.**

"Preaching to the choir," murmured Jaune.

 **"Anyway, Pyrrha is nice and strong, I mean ridiculously strong. If it wasn't for her I would have never survived initiation. Plus, she's the first person that was willing to help me since I got here until Ren and Nora started helping me too. But I kind of feel guilty that she's spending all her time helping me catch up, but she says it doesn't matter to her and that she's happy to help me, I don't know why?" he said**

 **Cornelius chuckled at this as he could already guess why. Ah, to be young and in love.**

"Even your gramps knew before you," smirked Nora.

 **"The others on my team are great too, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Ren is a nice guy, he's quiet and doesn't talk much, but if there is one person I could count on other than Pyrrha, it would be him. He's like the brother I never had. Nora on the hand is...odd...but she's a good friend. She's been helping me build my strength and control my aura. Though her methods can be rather...extreme..." Jaune had small flashbacks of flying wrenches that caused him to shiver, while Cornelius could only raise an eyebrow.**

 **"I get the feeling I don't want to know, right?" he said as Jaune nodded.**

The rest of Team JNPR beamed at their leader's sincere words, while Jaune's parents smiled at seeing their son have very close friends.

 **"Figures, sounds like you got yourself quite the team then, huh?" he said as Jaune smiled and nodded. "Good, a King is nothing if he doesn't have those he can trust to stand by his side." He pulled out a metal flask as he drank and then screwed the lid back on. "So, you found any 'special girl' that you like? Someone that you fancy?" he said while wiggling his eyebrows as Jaune blushed for a moment then shook his head.**

 **"No, yes...well...it's complicated...I used to like her, but not anymore," he said as the old man only nodded.**

 **"Ah, she rejected you, didn't she?" Jaune spun his head at this as the old man smirked.**

 **"I can tell just by the look on your face, it's the same look I had when I was your age. Now granted this was** **before** **I met your grandmother and I was still only a young troublemaker in my youth...oh boy those were the days," he muttered as Jaune raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Point is, I know what it's like to have a broken heart. That feeling of never finding anyone to fill that void left inside, thinking that the one that's meant to fill it no longer can. But you've just got to realise that there are other fish in the sea my boy, you just need to be willing enough to look for them," he said as Jaune looked at him and looked at his hands.**

"No wonder Father and Jaune have such a close relationship," whispered Diana.

"I remember having a similar conversation back when I was a teen. Before I met you at the tournament," smiled Roland.

 **"...But, what if she said something harsh, but at the same time true? Something that makes you just stop and think about your life and the choices you've made, and realise how bad you messed up. How can you just get over something like that?" he asked as the man placed a hand on his chin.**

 **"Hmm, that is a tough one... Honestly, I don't think it's something I can just answer with just a short amount of words," he said as Jaune lowered his head. "But," he said as Jaune looked back up.**

 **"If I were to make a wild stab at it. I would say that you don't get over it, but rather embrace it." His answer caused more confusion as Cornelius leant back on the bench.**

 **"Whatever this girl told you if it really made you stop and think about your life that you're willing to change it, then don't try to get over it. Instead, use it as a motivation, let it be the foundation on which the new you can stand upon strongly, but never forget what it was that caused her to say those words. Otherwise, you'll just repeat the same mistake and end up back where you started." He said as looked at his grandson.**

Li nodded. "Very wise words to live by."

"Oobleck would certainly be moved by his words," grinned Taiyang.

 **"Trust me, there are a lot of things I've done that I regret. But instead of wallowing in them, I use them every day to make me stronger, so that I never make the same mistake again, understand?" he asked Jaune looked conflicted but nodded.**

 **"I guess, thanks, Grandpa," he said as the man nodded.**

 **"Anytime Jaune, anytime." He said as they just sat on the bench and watched the fireflies and the crickets singing in the light of the shattered moon. "By the way, I have another reason for seeing you, a small gift for your new role as Leader. But before I do, I want to test your knowledge on our own...personal history," he said as Jaune raised an eyebrow.**

 **"What do you know, of the Spectrum Goddess?" he asked as Jaune looked somewhat confused before he nodded.**

"Spectrum Goddess? Is there something like that in our world?" asked Pyrrha.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "Not that I know of."

"Another difference between our worlds then," said Glynda.

 **"Well It's just a legend, a tale passed down our family for generations that supposedly ties into the birth of Arcadia..." Jaune said as the light of the lamppost began to flicker and the shadows on the floor began to move.**

 **"Long before the rise of Arcadia, before the four kingdoms, there was once a clan of ancient warriors called the Arcadians. Our Ancestors. The Arcadians were a clan of warriors that fought and struggled to build a home in the world of Remnant. Back when clans often fought against other clans for territory, resources or just the chance to survive another day against the Grimm," men and woman armed to the teeth stood before the dark hoard of Grimm and clansmen as a courage's battle waged in the shadows.**

 **"But roughly two hundred years ago amongst this clan was a man named Julius Arcadian, who was the son of the clan leader and next in line as chief to lead."**

 **An image of a man dressed in rugged armour and a white cape stood before the men and woman. "But while Julius was a strong warrior, he had often questioned whether he had what it took to lead his people as chief." The young man was seen sitting near a waterfall, a look of contemplation on his face as he looked at the sword in his hand and the symbol on his gauntlet.**

"This version of our clan seems to have more surviving texts," whispered Roland, remembering the few ancient diaries in the vault.

 _'It really was a violent time back then. Not much change unfortunately.'_ Thought Ozpin.

 **"His people had been fighting the Grimm for hundreds of years, and just as long against the other clans. He wondered whether he had the strength to protect his people and if he didn't, what would become of his people?" the man looked back as he hung his head.**

 **"One day while hunting for food, he came across a small white lion cub that was surrounded by the creatures of Grimm. They had cornered and injured the animal and were preparing to devour the small cub. In any other circumstance, a hunter would have just left the animal to its fate. But Julius was as kind as he was strong and he leapt into battle against the beasts." Julius stood before the Grimm, protecting a small lion cub as the animal was whimpering and bleeding from its leg as the Grimm snarled and howled in hunger.**

"He saved the kitty," sighed Nora.

"This Julius seems like the Warrior King," noted Winter.

 **"After he had killed the Grimm, he took the small animal back home and nursed it back to health. For many days and many nights, he did everything in his power to save the young cubs life, even to the ire of his father who berated him for spending his time saving a dying animal." Julius was nursing the small creature as a tall man stood behind him.**

 **"Yet every time he would respond the same.** **'If the strong will not help the weak, who will?'** **and then he would continue to heal the injured animal. Until upon the seventh day, the animal was fully healed and released back into the wild. At first, it seemed that Julius would never meet the small club again." Julius released the animal into the wild as the small cub looked back and then dashed into the woods.**

 _'Raven could learn a thing or two from this guy.'_

 **"Until one day while he was patrolling the forest, the small lion cub reappeared before him and gesture him to follow it deeper into the forest. The small animal led him to a crystal and gestured for him to touch the giant crystal that resonated with seven lights. And when he did, he claimed that a woman appeared before him, who's very being he could barely describe," Jaune spoke as an image of a divine begin stood before Julius.**

 **"The woman claimed to be the Spectrum Goddess, the youngest sister to the gods of Light and Darkness who was charged with keeping the balance between the dark and light and claims to have helped them create mankind by giving them the power of aura. She had often watched the world from beyond through the eyes of her observers after she stayed behind, but never interfered like her brothers. But because Julius had saved one of her observers, she was grateful to him and in gratitude for his kindness, asked what his reward should be?" The spirit made a kind gesture as Julius seemed to ponder.**

"Ozpin," whispered Ironwood.

"I've never heard of the Two Brothers having a younger sibling, but there aren't really many ancient writings about the gods to begin with," whispered the Headmaster.

"We also cannot decipher fact from fiction," added Glynda.

 **"In response, he asked the Goddess to give him the power to forge a place where his clan and those who seek peace would be safe. It was said that the Goddess gifted him with seven powerful guardian spirits, each one a powerful representation of the seven elements that bind this world." Jaune said as the woman enveloped him in a powerful light and seven creatures stood around him.**

As Prince Jaune began describing the seven guardian spirits, Void sent a small and subtle electric current to Jaune and his friends, causing them all to jump and send glances to him. The immortal nodded towards the viewing portal with a certain glint in his eyes. Each of the teens straightened as they wondered what the cloaked man was going on about.

 **"Thor - The Yellow Giant of Thunder," a large being wielding a massive hammer summoned a storm of thunder and lightning with a strike on his anvil, as he stood upon the clouds. Large bolts of lightning surged then flew towards an army of Grimm into dust.**

Nora perked up at the name of the spirit of lightning and thunder. His large hammer and powerful strikes was very much her style! In the back of her mind, the young Valkyrie heard faint whispers of the stories her family used to tell her as a child.

 **"Amaterasu - The Red Fire Dragon of the Sun," a massive serpent-like dragon with huge scarlet wings surged through the clouds, before erupting and circled around the sun as it released a massive roar, a large stream of fire escaping from its jaws as Grimm roared in pain.**

Yang blinked as she felt flickers of her semblance activate, releasing small embers from her hair. She glanced down at her hands and flexed them, picturing the bursts of her shotgun gauntlets as roars.

 **"Nehalennia - The Blue Serpent of the Oceans," a massive serpent swam through the ocean as it erupted from the ocean and hissed at those who stood before its might. A large tsunami crashing into the lands and drowning the Grimm that had dared to enter its waters.**

Weiss thought back to her nickname 'Ice Queen' and her preference for ice dust.

 **"Fei Lan - The Green Falcon of Air," a massive falcon soared through the air as massive hurricanes and cyclones erupted from every beat of its wings. The cyclone is so strong that any Grimm that was on land was blown into the air and thrashed against the winds.**

Ren's face was stoic, but his mind was in overdrive. It was clear to the Lotus Ninja that his acrobatics and agility focused on fast and striking attacks.

 **"Oxylus - The Orange Titan of Earth and Mountains," a massive giant with pieces of earth and stone growing from its back lumbered between the mountains as the very earth shook with its footsteps. Large Grimm lumbered towards the Giant, only for the Giant to swat them away with a swing of its arm.**

Pyrrha felt her magnetic semblance course through her body, as she saw the avatar of the earth decimate the Grimm forces.

 **"Izanami - The Indigo Hellcat of the Underworld," a massive cat sat before a large skeletal gate as its flaming purple mane flowed in the wind. The crying souls of those who have committed crimes against the innocent screaming as they were dragged into the gates.**

Blake's ears twitched, and slits formed in her eyes. Her past actions with the White Fang, current and old, returned with a vengeance.

 **"And Flora - The Rose Fairy of Nature and Life," a fairy-like creature sat in the middle of the forest as animals and trees surrounded her as she lovingly cared for each of them. Grimm suddenly surrounded the Fairy as the forest suddenly came to life and strangled the Grimm.**

Ruby glanced down at Zwei who had jumped onto her lap. Running her hand through the corgi's fur, the young Rose blinked as she felt her eyes tingle for a moment before the strange feeling went away.

 **"With these powerful spirits by his side, Julius pushed back the Grimm and forged himself the largest settlement in Remnant History, now known as the Kingdom of Acadia. A place that would stand against the darkness that bombarded mankind. And it was said that upon his death he realised the spirits from their bond with him and returned them to the goddess from which they were born," Jaune finished as he chuckled a little.**

 **"But there's no way any of that happened thousands of years ago. It's just a story, there's no such thing as Guardian spirits, right?" He said as Cornelius merely stared and then chuckled as well.**

Void noticed some of the curious gazes from his guests and shrugged. "Some of the gods and spirits native to your world still remain, though not as prevalent in your societies as before."

 **"You're right, it is just a story. But anyway, the reason I asked you if you knew is that I wanted to give you something," He said as he reached into his cloak and held out his hand. "Here..." he said as he opened his hand.**

 **In his palm was a small black ornate ring, with a flat surface and the Arc crest branded on its surface. Under the Arc's was an and image of a seven-point crystal pointing up to the crescents like a diamond sprouting from the earth. Jaune didn't know why, but somehow this ring seemed to be resonating with power, almost as if it's very presence was not of this earth. And that it was calling to him?**

 **"W-what is that?" Jaune asked as Cornelius smirked.**

 **"This Jaune is the ring that summoned the Guardian Spirits, the only physical connection to the King who founded Arcadia who began the lineage of our bloodline and the Spirits that protected him. This...is the Ring of Kings," he said as Jaune looked in awe at the small ring in his hands.**

"And I thought Crocea Mors was an old heirloom," awed Ruby.

"It doesn't seem to have degraded at all," said Weiss.

"Ozpin," muttered Qrow.

The Headmaster nodded with narrowed eyes. "I know. I can somehow sense the ring. It feels just like the four relics."

"And now young Prince wields it," said Glynda, concerned for her student.

 **The man chuckled as he rotated the ring with his fingers. "But, like you said, it's just a story. This is no more than just a trinket from a very wise King passed down in our family for the past fourteen generations." He then held it out as he smiled.**

 **"So, I want you to take it," he said as Jaune stared.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Take it, I figured you could use a little confidence boost," he said as Jaune continued to stare at the ring. "What's the matter?" he asked as Jaune shook his head.**

 **"Nothing, I'm fine, it's just why are you giving me this? Something like this...I don't think I'm-OW!" he said before he felt a chop to the top of his head and the unamused look on his grandfather's face as he stared at the boy.**

"Huh. He does that too," said Jaune, rubbing the spot where his own grandfather would chop his head.

"That's some confidence boost," whispered Weiss, as her friends nodded.

 **"Jaune, enough of this whole 'doubting yourself crap, you are a strong kid. You have talent, strength, skill and determination to be the very best huntsman and King this world will ever see." He looked into the boy's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"I've watched you grow up trying to do the best you can, I watched your test on the footage your parents showed me. You lead four strangers in the middle of a life or death test, analysed your opponent and used the resources you had on hand to achieve victory and earned your place as leader. While others fought for the survival of themselves, you fought for the survival of others, that makes you worthier of this ring than anyone in our family's history," he said with a stern but caring voice.**

 **"Now, do yourself a favour and stop doubting your abilities. You're strong, act like it." He said as held out the ring and stared at the boy, almost as if commanding him to take the ring. Jaune looked hesitant before picked up the ring from his hand and held it between his fingers.**

 **The Ring shimmered for a moment before he took a quick breath and slipped the ring on his left hand on his middle finger.**

"Your grandad's right, Vomit Boy."

"You've done wonderfully since initiation, Jaune. It's time to look past any doubts you have," said Pyrrha, squeezing her crush's hand.

Thoughts of last night's vow and his promise to Pyrrha echoed through his mind. Jaune nodded and gave both beauties a thankful smile. Taking his alternate grandfather's words to heart, Jaune wondered if he can also get upgrades before their first training session.

 **The moment Jaune placed the ring on his finger, he felt a sudden burst of energy rush through his body. It was like he had been plunged into an ocean of cool water, easing and relaxing every muscle in his body. The air seemed to feel fresher and cooler on his skin and the light from every lamp had a gentler warmth than before.**

 **It was like his entire sense just got kicked into overdrive and then suddenly returned to normal.**

 **"Jaune? You ok there?" his grandfather asked as Jaune blinked back into reality, looking over to his grandfather and then ring that now rested on his left middle finger.**

 **"Uh, yes, I am fine. Just uh...just felt a little rush, that's all,"**

"The ring must tie its bearer to the elements that each of the guardian spirits represent," hummed Glynda.

"Perhaps his senses have been heightened to be like a faunus," said Ghira, rubbing his chin.

 **He looked back to his grandfather, never noticing the small shimmer of light from the ring as the crystal shimmered with all seven colours before returning to its natural white.**

 **Cornelius had noticed, however, and felt his heart sink at the sight.**

 **For it would mean those terrible things were about to happen. Jaune, however, didn't notice as he placed the glove back on his hand, strangely thought he noticed that a section of the glove was altered to allow a ring to slip through. Why did Sylvia design it that way? Did she know about the ring? Or was it-**

"Wait. Why would the ring be a bad thing?" asked Ruby.

"It means that Jaune is another step closer to becoming King of his country," answered Weiss.

"It also means that Jaune will face his trials a lot sooner," said Blake with narrowed eyes.

 **"Now," Cornelius said as he broke Jaune's train of thought. "I think it's best you be off now. It is getting late and you wouldn't want your pretty partner worrying about you now, would you?" he said as Jaune felt a sudden volt shock through his system.**

 **"Oh, shoot! Yeah, of course! Thanks, Grandpa!" he called out as he bolted from the park, hoping he would make it back to the Airbuses in time.**

 **"Oh, and Jaune!" he called out as he turned back to the man. "Do me a favour and keep an eye on your headmaster," he asked as Jaune raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing personal, but I get the feeling that man has more secrets than most Kingdoms put together. Even from his own people...so let's not mention the gift I gave you, okay?" he asked as Jaune looked confused before nodding and leaving the park**

"Looks like Void isn't the only one disapproving of you, Oz."

The Headmaster glanced at Ironwood and then towards Void before nodding at Qrow's comment. Some secrets are just too personal to share, but perhaps giving more information about his past with Salem would be a more prudent change.

 **However, while Cornelius was watching him leave, a sad look frowned upon his face as he slowly turned his head up to the sky. "It had to be him, didn't it?" he asked as he rubbed a hand over his face.**

 **"Damn it..." he looked up into the sky as his mind wandered back two weeks ago when he visited his old Kingdom.**

Diana and Roland smiled at the concern the Arc patriarch had for his grandson but were also anxious about the future that would befall Jaune.

"We'll need to make sure we train the girls as well," said Roland.

Diana nodded. "We can do it when we get back since they're all back at the tavern. We should focus on Jaune and his friends first since they'll be directly involved."

 **Two Weeks Earlier – Kingdom of Arcadia**

 **The Kingdom of Arcadia was a shining example of peace and prosperity within the lands west of Vale and North of Vacuo. Airbuses and military vessels patrolled the sky as the banner of the Arcadian kingdom fluttered in the wind. In the centre of the city was 'The Citadel' a large castle with tall spires of ivory white and crimson banners that stood tall and proud over the city, it was a place of royalty and diplomacy. A true symbol of the hard work of the Arcadian bloodline and its people.**

"The architecture is so beautiful," gushed Weiss, massively curious about Arcadia's culture.

"My other will sing 'Queen of the Castle' in that castle," declared Nora.

 **A man wearing a black hood and cloak walked towards the large castle as two guards who wore deep crimson armour and javelins instantly spotted the man and aimed their weapons at him.**

 **"Halt! Identify yourself!" one of the said as the man merely held up his right arm and removed the gauntlet.**

 **Under the Gauntlet was a mark with the Arcadian symbol on it, but this symbol had the small seven-point diamond shard at the bottom, with a lion's head over the top. The Symbol then glowed as the guards gasped. This signified him as part of the royal family and was designed in a way that could not be forged by other hands. Their eyes widened as they instantly bowed to the man.**

 **"Forgive us, your majesty! We had no idea you would be returning so soon!" he said as the man waved his hand and they stood up.**

 **"No need to apologise," he said as he removed his hood to reveal his face as Cornelius, "You were just performing your duties. Feel great honour in that," he said as he moved past them. "Please alert my son of my arrival, I need to speak with him in the throne room." He commanded as the guards nodded and contacted their commander.**

Taiyang whistled. "That's a pretty cool tattoo."

"Not to mention how respectful the Arcadians are to the royal family," added Summer.

"Our others might have a better chance after all," smirked Qrow.

 **Cornelius soon entered a large and long hall with high ceilings depicting ancient battles and moments in history. At the end of the hall was a large throne, gold in design and intricate like a tree growing from the earth. Standing before the throne was a tall man with blond hair, a matching beard and piercing blue eyes that commanded attention and authority.**

 **Beside him was clearly a general as he stood wearing a dark blue uniform with multiple stars and stripes pinned to his chest, dark grey hair slicked back with small strands of silver mixed into the mass as it showed he was a man of years and experience. The most obvious however was the fact that he had two grey lion-like ears on the top of his head. Identifying him as a Faunus.**

"…An acceptable uniform," admitted Winter.

"Not many faunus in the military," sighed Ironwood.

 **The blond man turned around as stared at the approaching man, "Father? this is unexpected, I didn't know you were coming to visit." He said as the old man chuckled at the man known as Roland.**

 **"Yeah well, I thought I might as well check up on the place, see if you hadn't burnt the Kingdom to the ground," he said with a chuckle as Roland crossed his arms.**

 **"Really? Last I remember mother had told me of how you 'accidentally' set fire to the entire western forest during your reign?" the old man chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.**

 **"Ah, that was a long time ago, how was I supposed to know there was a large fire dust deposit there anyway? The Mantle Army was about to bombard us, I had to do something?" he said as the general and Roland rolled their eyes.**

Qrow shrugged. "He's got a point."

"Still, blowing up unknown dust deposits could have disastrous consequences," winced Winter.

 **"In any case, it's good to see you again, Son. And Damon, how is your granddaughter?" the man asked as the ageing general nodded.**

 **"She is doing well your Highness. She just joined Vigil Academy and she is set on becoming Grand-Sentinel in the Arcadian Army," he said with pride as the man smiled.**

 **"Good to hear my friend, if she is as loyal to Arcadia as you are, then the Kingdom will be in safe hands. Now if you don't mind I need to speak with my son. It is a...private matter after all," he said as the general nodded and bowed to the two Kings. The two men watched the general leave the hall as soon they were the only ones left in the grand throne room.**

"Just like the ones we see in the movies," said Ruby.

"This must be when Jaune's grandfather decided to give the ring to Jaune," mused Weiss.

 **"What is it you need to talk about, father?" Roland asked as the man continued to look at the door. "You would never ask to talk me alone, not unless it concerned the safety of Arcadia. Why have you returned so soon?" The man sighed as he turned back to his son.**

 **"Roland... it involves your son, and 'it'" he said as Roland stiffened slightly and nodded.**

 **"...I see...We should take this to 'that' place" he said as Cornelius moved around the throne and placed his hand on the symbol of Arcadia located behind the seat.**

 **His hand glowed with his aura before the symbol glowed and then sunk into the wall. The sound of gears shifting and turning echoed in the throne room as a section of the wall slowly moved to reveal a large elevator. Enough for several people or so. The two silently walked into the elevator as it shot straight down, down to the lowest depths of the Kingdom.**

"Reminds me of the vault underneath the academies," whispered Ironwood with Ozpin nodding.

 **When the elevator opened the two men walked into a large cavern with large crystals hanging from the ceiling, that illuminated the cavern in artificial light.**

 **The cavern consisted off a large body of water, with an island in the centre of the cavern and on the island stood what looked like a large crystal tree with seven shard-like 'branches' stretching to the ceiling. At the base of the crystal was a stone casket with a knight's armour laying atop the stone, its armour old and dented with the symbol of two crests branded on a tattered cape that was folded neatly beside it.**

 **The two men walked forward as Roland and Cornelius bowed, "Julius Arcadian, the founder of Arcadia," Cornelius said as he looked at the stone casket. "The man who gave us the lands we rule, and the responsibility that we now bare..." he said as Roland looked at the casket, then at his father.**

"The tomb aspect is unsettling," frowned Glynda, thinking of Amber and the stasis chamber.

"I've never seen such a large dust crystal," said Nora.

"I don't think that's normal dust," frowned Weiss.

 **"Why are we here father?" the older man placed his hand on the crystal as he sighed and turned to his son.**

 **"It's the Ring..." he said as Roland looked down at the ring on his left hand. "I've come to give it to Jaune," his head instantly snapped back to his father as his eyes were wide in shock.**

 **"What!" he yelled as his voice echoed in the cavern. "The Ring! Are you insane! Jaune's not ready for that kind of power!" he said as he marched over to the man. "It's not his time yet, he still has time before he is to be crowned King! Why would you want to give him the Ring of the Kings!?" Cornelius shook his head as he walked away from him.**

 **"I don't," Roland frowned as he looked confused. "It's not my decision, it was the crystals," he said as they both looked at the large tree-like crystal that grew from the earth.**

"Listen carefully, everyone. This is where the legend of the Spectrum Goddess reveals its true significance," alerted Void, making the others straighten and focus on the two men.

 **"As you know, this Crystal was the connection point between Julius and the Spectrum Goddess. But it also has a 'special' connection to our blood, one that only we can possess. It was through this that Julius spoke to the Goddess who granted him the Ring and allowed him to summon the Seven Guardians of Arcadia. It's because of him that these lands are protected from Grimm, and why we kept the knowledge secret from the other four..." he looked into the waters of the cavern as he stared at his reflection.**

 **"But on his deathbed, he foretold to his descendants of a great 'cataclysm', one that would shake the very foundations of Remnant to its core. And why a 'True King' must be born, to fight alongside the chosen 'Seven' and bring balance to the world. It is why Arcadia still has a King, rather than submitting to laws of the Warrior King of Vale...even though he knew the reason." He turned back to his son as a grim look was plaster on his face.**

 **"And about a month ago I had a dream from the crystal, or more like a vision, telling me that I have to give Jaune the Ring. I couldn't make it out clearly, but I know that the Crystal was contacting me..." he turned as he looked his son in the eye.**

 **"Just like I know it has been reaching out to you"**

 **Roland said nothing as he turned his head away. "It's been telling you the same thing, hasn't it? To give Jaune the Ring," Roland looked at the ring on his hand as the crystal shard shimmered in the steel.**

 **"He's not ready... the power that Ring grants the user is far beyond anything a normal Huntsman can ever hope to achieve, he can't handle that kind of power, he needs more time."**

"Time always seems to be against us," sighed Glynda.

"And this prophecy has just raised the stakes for our counterparts," said Ozpin.

 **"Not if you've seen the same vision, and I know you have. He might be the one to summon the Guardians again, he may be the 'True King' Julius foretold!" Roland shook his head and rolled his eyes.**

 **"Father, you know as well as I do that the Ring hasn't been able to summon any of the Guardians for the past two hundred years! None of our ancestors has been able to since Julius, they may not even be real at all! They could be just a myth!" Cornelius scowled as he pointed to the Crystal.**

 **"And yet here we are! Standing at the source of the Ring's power! What more proof do you need!? Or are you intending to defy the will of the Goddess!"**

 **"If it keeps him safe! Then yes!"**

 **Suddenly the crystal shimmered with seven colours as the whole caverns seemed to shake, several beings seemed to slither beneath the water's surface before it stopped and the crystal returned to its crystalline white form. Both men stared in awe before Roland hung his head and looked at his hand, the ring staring back at him.**

"Roland," gasped Diana, as she reached for her husband's hand.

"It's okay," comforted Roland, while everyone else gasped at the crystal's power.

 **"Roland, son...it's our duty, it's what we were born to do, what all our ancestors were born to do. Prepare the 'True King' who will fight alongside the 'Chosen Eight' to bring balance between the Light and the Darkness...it is our destiny"**

"Destiny's not all it's cracked up to be," huffed Void, sending glances to both Pyrrha and Ozpin.

 **Roland said nothing as he gripped his ring finger, holding onto the ring that was wrapped around his finger.**

 **"I... I just want to keep him safe... I don't...I don't want him to be burdened with such a responsibility. I-I don't want him to feel overwhelmed by this 'Destiny' our ancestor foretold...I just want him to have a normal life," an uncomfortable silence lingered between them as Cornelius sighed and nodded his head.**

 **"...I understand your intentions son, I too at one time considered holding back your training, allow you to grow up with a somewhat normal life and be free of the burden that rests upon our family. But the thing I've learned about our family is that nothing will ever be normal. We are Kings and Queens that are charged with protecting Arcadia, the ones who the Goddess herself entrusted with her most powerful creation. And the stress that comes with such a task"**

"Most Arc families in the RWBY-verse do not live normal lives," murmured Void, making Jaune's parents give resigned nods.

Jaune fidgeted, feeling self-conscious about the pressures placed upon him and his friends. As always, Pyrrha noticed his discomfort and gently squeezed his hand, while the others held each other up in solidarity.

 **"But now It's time to hand the ring to its rightful wearer, to the one our ancestors foretold. And if he truly is the 'True King' then we must support him and help him on his journey with the 'Seven'..." he held out his hand as Roland looked at his ring.**

 **"Then we must help him, not just for the sake of Arcadia...but for the sake of our world..." Roland stared at the ring as its brilliance shimmered before him. And with a simple pull, the ring was removed and he felt a great peaceful energy stir within him.**

 **He held the ring in his hand as he stared at one last time before handing it to his father. The elder man held the ring between his fingers, the dark grey metal band and the white crystal glimmering with the golden crest brought him memories of his time wearing the ring.**

 **Almost instinctively he felt the urge to place the ring back on his finger, the ring near the tip of his finger before a small shock zapped his finger.**

 **"So, the legends are true? Once passed on, a former king can never wear it again," he said as Roland too stared at the ring. The elder man sighed as he took some string from his pocket and placed the ring around his neck.**

Ironwood nodded. "A good safety measure to prevent it from being misused."

"Is it possible to create something similar with the relics?" asked Glynda.

Ozpin shook his head. "I don't think so. No barrier I know is strong enough to keep Salem at bay for long."

 **"I'll send a message to my contacts in Vale, get them to keep an eye on Jaune. If by chance he decides to upgrade his gear, I will use that to contact him and gift him the ring."**

 **"Will you tell him about the Rings power?" the man shook his head.**

 **"...No, if word got out about how Arcadia has possessed a 'Magical Ring that can double a warrior's power' for the past two hundred years, every Kingdom in Remnant would be after it. For now, I will just let the Ring decide when it will reveal its true power. Like all Kings that came before him, he must figure this out for himself" Roland nodded as they moved towards the elevator.**

Void nodded in approval. "True strength is never given. It must be earned."

 **"And if Jaune is the foretold 'True King'?" he asked as Cornelius sighed.**

 **"...Then may the Gods have mercy on us..."**

"That's comforting," snorted Yang.

 **The Present – Vale – Beacon Academy**

 **Jaune walked in silence as he made his way back to his dorm room, the day's events still running through his mind as felt the weight of his new gear and the significance of the story his grandfather made him remember.**

 **The First King of Arcadia, the Guardian Spirits that he commanded and the ring that was gifted to him from a goddess.**

 **It was a lot for him to process. His eyes wandered back to ring that now rested on his finger as the white crystal shimmered in the light. Was it just a story? Or was his grandfather trying to tell him something?**

 **And if so, why give it to him?**

"It's that he trusts you to take the ring," said Blake.

"Even without all that magical stuff, it'll help you start your journey to become a king," smiled Ruby.

"Still a different me," deadpanned Jaune, while his teammates chuckled.

 **He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's just like my grandpa to leave me a riddle I have to figure out on my own. I am starting to think he likes to just mess with me on purpose?"**

 **An image of his grandfather's smirking face came back as he brushed it aside he finally made it back to the dorm room as grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. The first thing he came across was Nora, as she was bouncing aimlessly on her bed, with her partner and childhood friend sitting on his bed reading another help book.**

 **"Jaune! You're back!" Pyrrha said with a happy voice as she got up from her bed and walked towards him. "What kept you so long?" she asked as Jaune chuckled nervously.**

 **"Sorry I am late, I ran into an old friend in town on my way back."**

 **"Really, who?" she asked as Jaune only shrugged.**

 **"Just an old friend from my hometown, he's only staying for the night, just wanted to catch up a little," he said as Pyrrha nodded, while Nora leant on the edge of her bed.**

 **"How did it go? Pyrrha told us you got new weapons and armour?" Nora asked as she stopped bouncing on the bed to look at him. "Ooo~, nice armour, kind of suits you," she said as she inspected the armour while Jaune blushed slightly at the praise.**

"He does clean up nicely," smirked Yang, making Pyrrha send her a look.

"What's wrong with what I wear now?" pouted Jaune.

"It's a bit basic," said Ruby.

"Says the girl wearing a skirt and no armor."

"Combat skirt!"

 **"You think? I was just trying out something different?" he said as Ren looked up from his book as he too noted his leaders change of wardrobe.**

 **"It does look more durable than your last one," he then spotted the sword as he pointed at it. "You upgraded your sword as well?" he said as Jaune nodded and drew the sword.**

 **Next time he had the chance, he would properly thank Sylvia for doing an amazing job on the blade.**

 **The new cross guard was more elaborate, with the shield now accented with a golden trim that complemented the white of the metal. And while the sword did feel heavier than before, it was polished and sharpened to a brilliant new shine. It was as if the blade was just reforged from the fires and fresh off the anvil.**

 **It was truly a beautiful blade, one worthy of the next King of Arcadia.**

Void nodded. Through his observations, the blade Jaune carried held a lot of history and would only become more famous with each Arc incarnation.

 **"Whoa, that looks cool, really suits you, oh fearless leader. Thou personally I would have added a grenade launcher," Nora said as Jaune simply stared at his reflection in the blade.**

 **"I think you look amazing Jaune," Pyrrha said as Jaune turned to his partner and nodded.**

 **"Thanks, Pyrrha, that really means a lot," Pyrrha felt a warm happiness at his words. As Jaune sheathed his blade into its sheath he noticed that the weight of the sheath was slightly heavier now and it caused him to think of a new idea for an upgrade, but decided to hold off until later. For now, he was tired, and he just wanted to rest.**

"You know. If Pyrrha added some white to her armor and Jaune a little more gold and a bit of red," began Yang.

"Then they'd be like a huntsmen couple," finished Ruby, making the Arkos pair blush.

Diana giggled. "Remember when we went through that phase?"

"I think we still have them in the armory back home," smiled Roland.

The other parents smiled as they also went through similar periods with each other. Glancing at the clothing their children wore and their own, the adults chuckled at the similarities in fashion sense.

 **"Well, it's late and I think we just go to bed, no telling what will happen tomorrow?" Jaune said as they all agreed and went to sleep.**

 **Changing into their night clothes and resting in their beds. As the lights went out and the four warriors in training went to sleep, none realised what would later unfold as the ring on Jaune's finger softly glowed with a white light, then multiple lights before softly fading into the darkness of the dorm room.**

 **Deep with Jaune's being, within the subconscious portions of his soul, the armoured knight slowly looked up at the tree behind him suddenly began to harden and morph until it was a large crystalline tree, like the one hidden beneath Arcadia. Several loud roars and voices echoing amongst the endless watery plain as seven lights softly illuminated upon the branches of the tree.**

 **The Knight nodded as it remained put in his place. The sword in its hands shifting and changing into the updated Crocea Mors with the ring now resting firmly on his armoured left finger as the knight seemed to smile in approval.**

 **"The key has been passed, and the locks are shifting...soon my King, the time of your Ascension will come..."**

"Looks like we have an actual goddess on our side," pumped Yang, while the others smiled for their counterparts.

"And we got our own magic men here," thumbed Qrow, making Void roll his eyes and Ozpin don an amused smile.

Suddenly, the viewing portal started discharging small amounts of electricity. The images started to static before disappearing and the dimensional window disappeared, shut down.

"What's going on?" asked Kali.

Void waved off everyone's concerns. "It's just some dimensional interference. Happens from time to time between the different dimensions. We'll eventually see Prince Jaune again. For now, how about we look into a new world?"

"Does it have more action? I mean, weapon upgrades, inspiring speeches, and cool stories are great, but I'm itching to see our other selves kicking butt," said Nora.

Void hummed and closed his eyes for a moment but started frowning not long after. The Remnant group grew curious but also concerned at the seriousness coming off the immortal. Opening his eyes, Void sent particular looks to Pyrrha and Ozpin and his inner circle before sighing.

"This next world I'll be showing you will be very close to your world. In fact, you could see it as a possible future. I warn you now that you may not like what we see."

Everyone nervously glanced at each other, but eventually nodded in acceptance. "Considering what we'll be up against when we go back, we'll just have to deal with whatever we see," said Qrow.

"You might regret it when you see some of the worlds out there," said Void as he reactivated the viewing portal.

* * *

 **Please comment and review.**

 **A lot of people have argued for either Masseffect-TxS's _Restart_ or _The Remnant Knight_ or _The New King of Darkness._**

 **Obviously, I'll be showcasing all three stories, but one of them will be seen first in the next chapter!**


	7. The Remnant Knight chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for the longer wait than before. University had started up several weeks ago and I am in the process of finishing up my last quarter. I've also been dealing with personal stuff and emotions, especially in the last two weeks. I'm glad that Paths of the Arc has been well received by the community, and the suggestions and critiques have been giving me thoughts on future chapters.**

 **I have another AN at the bottom regarding some of the characters, so please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Please look back to chapter 1.**

* * *

Right as Void restarted the viewing portal, the immortal's left eye twitched a bit and he glanced towards the side. No one noticed as they anxiously waited for the portal to coalesce.

"For some context, the events of this world begin with the finals of the Vytal Tournament. It is just after the fight between Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina," informed Void.

"Then this world matches up with our world's timeline," said Ironwood.

"Considering what I am about to show you all, I must reiterate that what you are about to see would most likely distress you all greatly," warned Void, making the Remnant inhabitants look to each other for a moment.

"We've already agreed the moment after you brought us here, Void. Whatever happens in these other worlds you show us, we'll make sure that they don't happen in ours," said Ozpin.

Void took in everyone's determined faces and nodded before having the viewing portal proceed.

 **Two figures emerged from the base of the tower as they rushed from the building, only stopping to catch their breaths. Luckily the streets were completely abandoned with nothing, but the signs of destruction left in its wake, so they had time to register what just happened. Jaune was panting heavily as he fumbled in his pockets to find his scroll.**

 **His mind desperately trying to unravel the mystery of what was happening around him, going back to not so long ago when he was just at the Stadium before everything went to hell.**

 **Penny had been accidentally killed by his partner; giant hordes of Grimm were attacking the school - with some mysterious woman spreading hateful propaganda about the Atlas military and his own partner over the radio. Then the crazy shit happened with the Atlesian Knights turning on everyone, his partner being called into the basement under Beacon by Headmaster Ozpin - who showed them some mysterious woman in a pod - Jaune barely had time to register what was going on.**

Ozpin's group paled considerably at the current situation. With last night's confrontation still vividly haunting their thoughts, everyone sat in silent shock. Ironwood and Winter tightened their fists at the news of Penny's death and the enemy taking control of their systems. Void hadn't told them the extent of what damage the hacking had caused, but it was far worse than anything they could have imagined.

Pyrrha was shaking at the revelation of murdering another student, holding onto Jaune and Nora like lifelines. Ren had quickly moved over so that he grasped her shoulders in comfort. Meanwhile, Ruby stiffened at the news, tears quickly forming to the worry of her friends. The older members of Team RWBY all knew loss at some point, but the young Rose never truly experienced it. Yang quickly scooped up her baby sister, while Summer felt her blood freeze at the tiny flash of silver that passed through her daughter's eyes.

 **Before he could get any answers out of his partner, she was getting into a pod similar to the woman as Ozpin sealed her inside. He was then ordered to protect them while they did whatever it was Ozpin was doing. He obeyed right up till he heard his partner screaming, while her form was bathed in a strange orange light as he rushed to her pod. But before he could try and get her out, an arrow pierced the second pod as he saw the strange orange light fly out of the chamber and into this mysterious woman.**

 **He tried to hold her off, but she simply batted him away with a simple wave of her hand and before Pyrrha could fight her, Ozpin stopped her, ordered them to leave the vault and go to Vale to get help. The man was determined to hold back the strange woman who had managed to bring the Kingdom of Vale to its knees. Now that they had returned to the surface, they needed to call for help.**

Void growled at the mention of Ozpin's attempt at transferring Amber's aura to Pyrrha. The Headmaster would've taken note of his host's disapproval, but he was still frozen in shock and guilt. Qrow did though and grimaced at another argument brewing for the next break. Glynda herself felt faint from the shock of what the future foretold, how they were so close to this world's events had it not been for Void.

More mistakes made. Even more lives lost.

 **"I think I have Glynda's number in here somewhere...Oh, where is it?!" Jaune said as he searched his scroll for the teacher's number.**

 **His mind and heart still racing from the events that had transpired in the secret vault hidden under the school, as he fumbled through the contacts list to find the teacher's number. He then turned his head as he faced his partner whose face was full of distraught and conflict.**

 **"Pyrrha? What was all that?" he said as the girl turned to face him, worry and uncertainty clearly etched on her face.**

 **"I..."**

 **Before she could even talk, a loud sound came from the tower as Jaune and Pyrrha look back inside to catch a glimpse of the strange woman as she propelled herself up the tower. Fear wrapped around their hearts, as they saw the woman ascend to the top and they knew one thing.**

 **Ozpin had lost.**

"Shit. This is not good," hissed Taiyang.

"Understatement of the century," growled Qrow, taking huge gulps of his flask.

"Ozpin…lost," muttered Ironwood in disbelief, while Glynda looked at her old friend in worry.

 **"But...Ozpin, he..." Jaune tried to say as he found his words stuck in his voice, as he found the idea impossible of Ozpin losing. Pyrrha then spun around as she faced her partner.**

 **"Jaune, you have to get out of here! Go to Vale and call for help!" Pyrrha said as Jaune stared at her confused.**

 **"What? What are you going to -!" he stopped as he looked back up at the tower and the answer struck him like a bolt of lightning. "No! No! You can't be serious! Pyrrha, you saw what she did to Ozpin, how powerful she is? There is no way you can-!"**

 **"I have to Jaune! This is the only way and I'm the only one who can stand up to her." Jaune shook his head as he pointed at the tower.**

 **"No, you can't! I won't allow it! You'll die if you go up there! There has to be another way!" he shouted as the girl shook her head defiantly.**

 **"There is no other way! Please, just leave!"**

Void let out a defeated and weary sigh, looking to have aged substantially. The immortal made eye contact with Pyrrha and frowned at the guilt and fear.

"In many worlds, you make the idiotic mistake of confronting the False Maiden after she killed Ozpin. You ran up there to die. Whether it was arrogance or simply guilt, I do not know."

"Now's not the time to be saying things like that," growled Jaune, as he and the rest of JNPR tried to quell Pyrrha's shaking and tears.

At this point, Team RWBY had joined their sister team around their couch. They were scared for their friends' counterparts and their own, as Void's warnings haunted their thoughts, and glared at the immortal for his lack of tact.

But the immortal was unfazed by their animosity.

"You do not realize the scope of the danger Salem presents, nor the gamble I am risking to show you these worlds. I _must_ hammer in home all the consequences that may come about from your actions."

 **Jaune stared at her before he turned away and grabbed his head in frustration. His mind and his heart were racing, as he knew what his partner was planning to do. She was going to go up there, face whoever that woman was and get herself killed. She was always like this, thinking of others before herself. It was one of the traits he cherished the most about her. But Jaune just couldn't allow that to happen.**

 _ **'** **Damn it! I can't let her go through with this! I can't! There has to be another way. There has to be a-!'**_ **he stopped as he looked at a discarded locker near the tower. Having been stuck inside those things for the first half of Beacon by Cardin, he knew the things inside and out.**

 **And that was when he knew what he had to do...**

Pyrrha gasped. "Jaune…"

The Arc scion grit his teeth but didn't respond. He knew exactly what his other self was thinking and a glance at Void confirmed his suspicions about the locker. Another glance towards his parents and Jaune's heart clenched even further.

This will not end well.

 **He sighed deeply as he turned around and faced her with a solemn look on his face.**

 **"Alright, I'll leave...but before I go...there is something I have to do, something I was going to do after the tournament. But then all this happened and... Well, there's no better time than the present right?" he said as Pyrrha walked closer to him.**

 **"What is it Jaune?" she said as the boy sighed deeply, grabbed her by the shoulders and looking deeply into her dazzling green eyes one last time and kissed her passionately on the lips.**

In any other circumstance, the teens and parents would be cheering and joking with the Arkos couple, but the current tension kept the happiness at bay.

 **Time seemed to stop as her mind froze and her body became rigid before she leant into the kiss.**

 **The many months and days that she had dreamed and desired for this kiss exploded in her chest, as they kissed amongst the ruins of Beacon. The world was silent for them as they held each other in a lover's embrace for the longest time, neither one wanting to let go and leave the other. But their lips soon parted as their foreheads rested on each other for support as they stared into each other's eyes.**

 **It was then that Jaune leant his head into the nook of her neck as he whispered softly into her ear. But what came out of his mouth were not the words of love as she had fantasized for so long.**

 **No, what came from his lips were words that would forever haunt her dreams...**

 **"...I'm sorry..."**

"NO," screamed Diana, as she and the other adults saw what Jaune was about to do.

Roland did his best to calm down his wife, but he wasn't feeling any better. He just hoped that their son would make it out alive.

 **Before she could even comprehend his words, he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into the locker. Acting quickly, he slammed the door shut as he sealed her inside. Her heart and mind went numb as she watched dumbly from the confines of the locker as he began to set the coordinates. Her mind then snapped out of its shock as she pressed herself against the door**

 **"JAUNE! JAUNE! What the hell are you doing! Let me out!" she yelled and banged against the inside of the locker.**

 **"Let's face it you would have done the same thing to me," he said as he opened the panel to set the coordinates. "This is the only way Pyrrha, I've been in these things hundreds of time and I've come out all right. Trust me you'll be safe," he said as the girl continued to bang on the door.**

 **"Jaune! Jaune let me out! You can't do this! Please! Let me out!"**

"In most worlds, this was how Pyrrha was able to get Jaune away from the tower and to safety. Pyrrha then went up to face the enemy without any back-up."

"Where the Hell were we in all this?" growled Qrow.

Void shrugged. "You, Ironwood, and Glynda were dispatched to the city and defend it from the invading Grimm. The surprise attack caught everyone off-guard and scattered your warriors everywhere as they tried to force some semblance of order."

 **She screamed and yelled as she struck the door with her fists. Her hands glowing with a dark grey matter as she willed the doors to bend to her command, but they constantly denied her will to bend open. Jaune shook his head as he continued to program the locker.**

 **"Your polarity won't affect them. I found out they're made of one of the few metals you can't manipulate. You can't get out until you've reached the city..." Jaune hung his head as he set the last co-ordinates. "You'll be safe this way," he said as a hollow look entered his eyes as the girl stared and slowly shook her head.**

 **"Jaune don't do this! I am the only one that can face her! You'll die if you go up there!"**

 **"And what makes you think you won't!" Jaune yelled back as she recoiled back in shock at his outburst. He breathed deeply as he rested his head against the locker and slowly looked up to face her.**

 **"Pyrrha none of us has a chance against her, she's far too powerful for any of one to defeat. But if you can get out of here, make it back to the others, we might have a chance to beat her. But they can't do it without you," he said as she shook her head.**

"Jaune's right, Pyrrha. That woman beat Ozpin. We might be strong for our age, but we're not ready for someone like her," said Blake.

"Neither of you should be running up there in the first place!" shouted Glynda, terrified for her students.

 **"No! Jaune they need you! Ren and Nora need you! They need you to lead them! They need you for-" she stopped as he slammed his fist into the door, her voice silent as he hung his head.**

 **"...No, no they don't...they don't need me, they never needed me from the start. I was the one that needed them..." small tears brimmed at the edges of his eyes as he talked to her.**

 **"You've always been there for me when I needed you. You picked me up when I fell, taught me how to fight, and saved me more times than I can count. If it's anyone they need it's you...you're the reason we stick together."**

 **His breath became ragged as he placed his hand in the locker. Pyrrha had tears streaking down her face as she listened to the boy's heartfelt speech, the last one he would ever give as leader of Team JNPR.**

"You shouldn't think so negatively of yourself, Jaune," Taiyang gently advised, as Team JNPR seemed to huddle even closer together.

"Oh, Jaune…" sobbed Diana, while Roland found his control slipping.

 **"I'm nothing like you Pyrrha...I'm not a Huntsman like you. I'm not strong like you and I'll never be anything like you. I'm just some dumb kid that thought he could be something he's not..." he then looked up as he smiled sadly at the girl.**

 **"But for some reason, you never saw that in me, and instead saw something else that I still can't see. And for that I will always be thankful," he said as he placed his hand on the door of the locker. Pyrrha mimicked him as their finger brushed against each other through the metal.**

 **"Which is why I have to do this. Its suicidal and there's absolutely no chance I'll live through this, but I need to do this, as my only real act as leader of team JNPR...it's my job after all. A leader has to sacrifice himself for those he cares about, and I care too much for you to let that happen." His voice shook as tears rolled down her face.**

So many conflicting emotions warmed and chilled the young redhead's soul. Happiness for Jaune's love for their team. Love for Jaune seeming to return her affections. Guilt and shame for what she was forcing him to do. Fear and pain for seeing the acceptance in Jaune's eyes.

 **His hand slowly reached for the launch control as she shook her head in dismay. He smiled softly as a lone tear streaked down his face. "I'm sorry...I-I love you...and I always will," he said as he pressed the button and the rockets ignited, sending it and Pyrrha far away from the battle.**

 **"JAUNE!" she screamed as she flew into the air as a thin trail of smoke was left behind her.**

Many of the veteran warriors looked on in solemn respect. They all knew what Jaune was about to do, having seen it many times in the past. Seeing the fear and tears in the eyes of the young students, the adults all swore to themselves that the world they were viewing would not come to be their own future. The younger generation would not pay for their mistakes.

It still didn't lessen the pain of watching one of their own, someone so young as well, walk to their death.

 **Now she was safe, he had thought to himself as he looked back up at the tower. He sighed as he attempted to steel his nerves as he turned back to face what would be his final moments. As he walked inside, he took notice of all the destruction and chaos that been unleashed on the tower. The passageway to the stairs was sealed by debris and the elevators were all but destroyed, which left Jaune with only one option.**

 **Climb.**

 **He moved his way to the large elevator shaft as the cables dangled from the top of the spire.**

"At least I'll get some exercise in before the fight," Jaune sarcastically joked.

No one laughed.

 **"This will take a while, at least until I can get to the stairs," he said to himself as he tried to calm his screaming nerves. Climbing on top of the elevator, he grabbed hold of the metal cables as he began his slow climb to the top of Ozpin's tower. He pulled himself up along the metal cable, as tried his best not to look down, fearing that if he did he would fall to his untimely death.**

 _ **'She'll hate us for this...you know that, right?'**_ **a little voice in his head said as Jaune continued to climb the elevator shaft.**

 _ **'** **It's better this way, at least with her, they'll have a chance...'**_ **he tried to convince himself as he continued to climb up the metallic cables.**

 _ **'** **We're going to die...you know that, right?'**_

 _ **'** **Yeah...but let's do our best nonetheless,'**_ **Jaune said to himself as he continued to climb his way to the battle that would decide the fate of Vale.**

 **All the while he never noticed his blade glow softly within its sheath, as ancient symbols and glyphs shimmered upon its steel before fading into the metal. He was finally able to reach a level where he could stop and rest before he would continue his climb.**

"Just like an Arc. Sacrificing themselves for the lives of others," sighed Qrow, emptying his flask.

"This is what we wanted to protect Jaune from," sobbed Diana.

"This is happening to the whole of Vale, Diana Arc. What happens here will be seen everywhere else," whispered Void.

"But Jaune's blade did some weird glow. That means he'll have a chance. Right?" begged Ruby.

Roland shook his head. "Crocea Mors hasn't been fully used since my great-grandfather. We don't know all of its capabilities."

"Trust in Jaune, Ruby. He'll fight tooth and nail to make sure he gets back to you all," tried Taiyang.

None seem convinced, but they appreciated the older blonde's optimism.

 **Beacon Docks**

 **Students and civilians were piling upon the evacuation shuttles, as Oobleck and Port tried their best to usher the frightened patrons onto the transports. "That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port yelled out as he directed the students.**

 **"A safe zone has been established in Vale. Please, remain calm and listen to the Atlas personnel," Oobleck instructed as he too was directing the students onto the transports.**

 **Fear and panic gripped at their hearts, as students and civilians tried their best to escape the hoard of Grimm. Atlas soldiers trying their best to hold them off, as the ships began to pile up with survivors as another was launched into the air to reach the safe zone in Vale. Weiss could only look around in disbelief as people were huddled together in large masses.**

"Where the hell are my ships?" growled Ironwood.

"Overwhelmed or destroyed. Roman Torchwick was freed during the assault and took over one of the larger warships," answered Void.

"Damn it!" cursed Winter, berating herself for not staying in Vale and with Weiss.

 **"Weiss!" a young voice cried out as she turned to see a familiar red wearing huntress running towards her, a small dog running beside her as he barks to the white dressed girl.**

 **"Ruby!" she says as Ruby stopped in front of her partner. "Ruby where have you been? I've been trying to-!" Ruby cuts her off as she shakes her head.**

 **"Don't worry about me, I'm fine! What is going on?" she said as Weiss opens her mouth to speak, but closes it shut as she lowers her gaze sadly.**

"Oh, thank Oum, you girls are safe," sighed Taiyang.

"What is it?" asked Winter in worry, noticing Void's grimace.

"This next scene will be fairly traumatic for Team RWBY. I suggest you all brace yourselves," warned Void.

Everyone tensed, but none were prepared for what they were about to see.

 **"Weiss? What is it?" The girl only moves to the side, as silver eyes widened in both shock and horror.**

 **Lying before her were her friends and her sister, all of them broken and beaten with Yang lying motionlessly on the floor - save for the small shallow breaths that filled her lungs. Her arm was missing, and her complexion was pale as Blake lay beside her, gripping the blond's only hand as soft tears streaked down her face.**

Summer gasped in horror, while Taiyang gripped his wife's hand tightly. Yang and the others paled considerably. The golden huntress grasped her right arm, somehow feeling the loss of her limb.

"Shit. Fucking shit!" cursed Qrow, throwing his flask as he stared at his comatose niece.

 **"Yang...I'm sorry," she said through tears and pain as she held on to her hand. "I'm so, so sorry" she repeated again and again as her tears mixed with the dirt on the ground.**

 **Ruby could only look on in shock and horror as she knelt down to her sister, her eyes never tearing away from the bandaged stub that once was her sister's arm, as she placed her hand on her head.**

"What happened to her?" whispered Blake, unable to look away from Yang's wound.

Void growled darkly. "Adam Taurus and the White Fang joined Salem's cause, believing they were dealing a blow for all Faunus. He coordinated with her agents to attack Beacon and release Grimm into the campus. He stabbed Blake in their confrontation before Yang found them. He cut off her arm and was about to kill her had you not intervened."

Blake's heart fractured before it shattered completely as Void explained what had happened. The young faunus wanted to run from the haunting image, away from the irrefutable evidence of her former love's true colors as a monster. She wanted to get away from it all but seeing Yang's broken form kept her in place and she held her partner like a lifeline.

"Yang…" whispered Blake, shaking and tears falling from her eyes.

 **"Yang..." she said as small tears began to gather in her eyes. Sun walked over to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"Hey, they're going to be ok. The Atlas soldiers have a ship ready and are going to take you guys to Vale, you'll be safe there," he said as Ruby nodded solemnly.**

 **"Wait! Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing!" Nora said as she tried to stand back up, only for her to fall back down due to her injury.**

"The White Fang also managed to get their hands on more Atlas Paladins. You and the other students had to fight them, White Fang operatives, and Grimm throughout the chaos," Void further explained.

"How the fuck did they get their hands on more of our paladins!" growled Ironwood, having lost all sense of composure with every piece of bad news.

"They will pay dearly for their transgressions," scowled Winter.

 **"What!" Ruby yelled in panic as she turned her head back to the school, the thought of Pyrrha and Jaune in danger brought fear and panic into her heart.**

 **A loud roar resonated across the docks as people looked up in fear as the giant dragon circled the schools tallest tower and continued to spawn and attract thousands of Grimm to its call. The beast latched onto the side of the tower as it released a mighty roar that sent fear into every heart in the area. Ruby looked back scared but soon had a face full of determination as she turned back to the other.**

"What the hell is that?!" shrieked a terrified Willow.

"Forget about that thing! Ruby, what are you going to do?!" cried Weiss as she turned to her partner.

"I can't leave Jaune and Pyrrha behind!"

 **"I'm going to go find them!" she said as Sun grabbed her shoulder.**

 **"Are you crazy! You can't go back there, it is suicide!" he said but Ren stood up and held his side.**

 **"We are not leaving them!" Ren said before he fell to the ground, Nora quick to grab him as she held her dearest friend close to her. "They're our friends and we can't just leave them behind," he said through glaring eyes as Sun shook his head.**

"I know your feelings, my son, but you're in no condition to help your friends," frowned Li.

"We have to do something, father."

"In situations like this, the only thing you can do is to watch yourselves and stay alive," advised a tense Roland.

 **"Are you peopling insane! There are literally hundreds of Grim between them and us! We are low on ammunition and aura, and not to mention the giant Grimm that keeps circling the school! Even the White Fang are pulling out! We can't help them!" he tried to reason with them as they shook their heads in defiance.**

 **"I'm not leaving my friends to die! Just take care of the others and I'll be back Sun!" Ruby turned to leave but was stopped by Weiss as she stood next to her.**

 **"You mean** _ **we**_ **aren't leaving them behind," she said as she drew her sword. "We are partners after all," she said as smiled to Ruby, who returned the smile in full. But just before Sun could try and talk some sense into them, Nora's scroll went off as she quickly opened it up to see Pyrrha's photo.**

"Thanks, Weiss."

"Like I said. We're partners. Besides, you'll need someone to watch your back against all that Grimm."

 **"Guys, it's Pyrrha!" she said as Ruby and Weiss snapped their heads to her as they ran over to the girl. Weiss quickly grabbed the scroll as she turned it on to the loudspeaker.**

 **"Pyrrha, it's Weiss! Where are you? Is Jaune with you? What's hap-"**

 **"Weiss! Listen there is no time! I'm in Vale! Please, you have to stop him!" she said through scroll as her voice came out cracked and distorted as if she was running while talking.**

 **"What? Stop Jaune, what are you talking about? How are you in Vale?"**

 **"There's no time! Jaune's gone up to the tower to face that woman on the radio! He's going to get himself killed!" she yelled as the others gasped in shock.**

"Will Ruby and Weiss be able to reach Jaune in time?" asked Nora.

Glynda grit her teeth, her nails nearly piercing her palms. "You're all on the outskirts of Beacon. Even with the tower nearby, the Grimm will no doubt give heavy opposition."

"If the kid can hold out as long as he can, then Ruby and Weiss might have a chance in getting him out of there," said Taiyang.

 **"What?! What is that dunce thinking?!" Weiss said as they turned back to the tower, as the thought of their friend in danger scared them to no end. Ruby's eyes were wide with fear as she turned back to the scroll.**

 **"Pyrrha, we'll find him. Just get here as soon as you can!" Ruby said as Pyrrha nodded on the other end.**

 **"Please hurry!" she said as she pressed the end button and continued to run through the streets of Vale. "Jaune you idiot! Don't you dare die on me!" she said as she pushed her aura to the limit as she sped through the desolate streets.**

Void grimaced. "Even if you reach him, you'll be exhausted by the time you get there. I'm not sure if you'll be able to escape, especially with a wounded Jaune."

"We'll make it. We have to," said a determined Ruby.

 **While back with the others Ruby turned back to Weiss as she nodded. "We have to go now!" she said as both of them dashed towards the tower. Sun tried to stop them, but they slipped right past him as they rushed towards the hoard of Grimm, while he silently cursed to himself.**

 **"Damn it! Just get back here in one piece!" he yelled out to them as they soon disappeared into the school. "Idiots..." he said solemnly as he looked up at the dark sky that grew darker with each second as a strange feeling swept into his chest, as though he felt that something terrible was going to happen.**

 **The sad thing was...he was right.**

"That's a comforting thought," groaned a frustrated Qrow.

 **Beacon Tower, Ozpin's Office**

 **Cinder strolled across the room with a hint of arrogance in every step as she stood in the headmaster's office, her heels clicking upon the floor, as the great metal gears of the clockwork above echoed in the room silently. She gazed out the window as three beady red eyes stared back at her, the dragon making a loud roar before the woman smirked and held out her hand to the creature.**

 **"Shh~ this is your home now," she said with a soft voice that betrayed her confident and wicked face.**

"Cinder? B-But she seemed like a nice person," stammered Ruby.

"But then, that would make Emerald and Mercury," started Jaune.

"Fucking traitors!" snarled Yang, her crimson eyes raging with fury.

Normally, Taiyang and Summer would scold their daughter for cursing, but neither paid it any mind as they glared at the fallen maiden's smug face.

 **The creature just stared at the woman as she lit a bright flame in the palm of her hands as if to signal the beast of something more sinister going on. Suddenly a sword punched the middle of the wooden doors, as the old wood was forced open and a stranger walked in. At first, Cinder assumed it was the Nikos girl, who had decided to come up to the top of the tower to fight her and prepared to summon her glass weaponry. But she stopped as she saw the last person she ever expected to see at the top of the tower.**

 **Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos' partner and the weakest Hunter at Beacon Academy.**

"Considering what's at stake and what the kid's doing, I'd hardly call him a weakling," growled Qrow.

"Jaune just needs to hold out till we get there, Uncle Qrow," reinforced Ruby.

"I'm not sure he can," whispered Winter with a grimace.

 **Jaune glared as he placed his shield on his arm and drew his sword as he pointed the blade at the woman.**

 **"Surrender now, and no one has to get hurt," he said even as his body trembled in fear of the woman.**

 **Cinder started for the briefest of moments before she began to chuckle hauntingly in the large office. Her chuckles soon turned into full-blown laughter, as her sinister-voiced echoed throughout the ancient gears and clockworks of the tower.**

 **"This is a joke, right? Did they really send you to face me? Are they so desperate that they turn to a useless child to defeat me?" she broke out into laughter again as Jaune glared at the woman.**

"I'd like to see her laugh when she doesn't have that stupid dragon behind her or her dumb powers," muttered the younger Rose.

"Unfortunately, Miss Rose, Cinder Fall has proven to be a dangerous foe even before gaining the Fall Maiden's power," warned Void.

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed. Amber, the true Fall Maiden, was defeated and critically injured by Cinder and her comrades before Qrow managed to find her."

 **'** _ **That voice, I recognize that voice...it's the same one from the broadcast...she's the one that made Pyrrha kill Penny...'**_ **he thought angrily as he tightened his grip on his blade. '** _ **She's the one who messed with my friends!'**_

 **"You aren't even a threat. You can't even hold your shield properly, let alone fight me without your partner to defend you," she said as she gestured to his awkward stance and his trembling legs.**

 **"At least with the champion she would have made a better challenge, not that it wouldn't matter in the end. She would die either way," she said as she flipped her hair nonchalantly as if she didn't even consider him. "And you think you can take me on?" she chuckled as she walked around the room. The dragon's three beady eyes following her as she circled the boy.**

"Arrogant bitch," spat Weiss, forgoing any form of proper decorum.

 **"Your own headmaster couldn't defeat me, and he now lies at the bottom of this tower, clinging to what little life he has that remains because I allow it." She stopped and stood in front of the boy.**

 **"If Ozpin could not defeat me...what hope do you have?"**

"Void," began Ozpin.

"Yes, Headmaster Ozpin?"

"Perhaps you should increase the intensity of your training regimes that are planned for me. I do believe I'll be needing it," requested Ozpin, frowning at Salem's agent and tightening his grip on his cane.

"Acknowledged, Headmaster," nodded Void, already forming several new plans for the adult huntsmen and huntresses.

 **Just as she said that a huge weight was dropped in his stomach as a dreadful feeling crawled up his chest. His very soul was screaming at him to turn tail and run - because he had no doubt that she could destroy him in an instant.**

 **But for some reason, while his mind told him to run, his heart was telling him to stand up and fight. Telling him that if he just ran away from her, she would kill everyone close to him. The mere thought of one of his friends dying by this woman's hand sparked a fire in his soul. He gripped his sword tighter as his hair shadowed his eyes while the woman eyed him curiously.**

 **"You're right, I don't stand a chance against you...but I don't care about that, I don't even care if I die up here because none of that matters to me..." he then looked up as Cinder raised an eyebrow as he glared into her flaming orange eyes.**

 **"All that matters to me is that I won't allow you to harm any of my friends! That is a promise!" he brought his shield up and readied his sword for anything that she would throw at him.**

"Jaune…" whispered Pyrrha, bringing forth a new wave of tears.

"Looks like your belief in simple souls is being rewarded, Ozpin," smiled Glynda despite the situation.

"I believe so, Glynda," returned Ozpin, proud that his student such courage.

"This is the drive that no form of writing can convey, the will that burns within the souls of the greatest of warriors, the intense desire to protect all that one holds dear. The one thing that all immortal guardians hope to witness within all realms of creation," declared Void.

The veteran fighters all nodded in understanding and silently gave their prayers to the Arc scion. Roland and Diana prayed to the Arc ancestors to watch over their only son and guide him towards victory. As for the Beacon students, everyone cheered on for their friend, hoping to send him their strength in spirit.

 **Cinder stared for a brief moment as she stared at the boy that would stand so defiantly at her. It was one of the few times she had ever seen someone, who knew he was going to die against her, still stand their ground and defy her. She smirked as she raised her hand.**

 **"Well then..." she said as a ball of fire ignited in her palm.**

 **"Let's see what you can do...Foolish Knight!" she yelled as she flung the ball of fire at the boy.**

"This is it!" shouted Taiyang.

"You better not die on us kid," muttered Qrow.

 **Jaune raised his shield as he managed to block the ball of fire but was pushed back from the force of the blast. He stumbled back as he shook himself from the shock, just as a glass arrow whizzed past his head and struck the wall behind him. He looked back to see that Cinder had summoned a bow made of glass and shot three more arrows towards the boy.**

 **He barely managed to roll out of the way, as they struck the ground with such ferocity and power that the arrows went half way through the floor. He looked at the glass arrows in shock before he saw her summon two more and fired them at him. He barely had enough time to raise his shield as one arrow struck against the shield, reducing it to fragments of glass, while the second arrow sliced past his left leg leaving a deep cut with blood sputtering from the wound.**

 **Jaune cried out in pain at the searing heat as the glass arrow burnt the cut on his leg, as he limped back slightly from the woman who smirked at his pained face.**

"Her weapons," started Ruby, narrowing her eyes.

"She's using her aura and the maiden power to make the glass stronger," frowned Ren.

"No wonder Pyrrha would've had a tough time," said Nora.

 **He growled as he charged at her, sword raised high as he swiped at the woman, only for her to easily sidestep his swing and summon a simple blade made of glass. She deflected his blade with ease as she simply continued to evade or block his attacks.**

 **It was clear to any skilled warrior that she was simply playing with the boy, seeing as she made no attempt to attack him. Jaune especially knew since he spent so much time training with Pyrrha that he could tell when someone was holding back.**

 **She didn't even see him as a threat...**

"Jaune should be able to use her arrogance against her," pointed Ironwood.

 **"Such a pitiful display," she said as Jaune swiped left and right as she simply evaded his attacks by moving her head out of the way of each strike. "I expected a little more from the Champions' favorite plaything," she said as Jaune growled at her.**

"If he can make contact," winced Winter.

 **"But clearly you have no real potential to be a huntsman..." she evaded as he jabbed his blade towards her head, to which she responded by slicing her glass blade across his right shoulder and severed the leather strap to his chest plate.**

 **"Argh!" Jaune cried as blood sputtered from the gash as he was forced to jump back from the woman and grasped his shoulder. He breathed in pain-filled breaths as blood slowly leaked from his shoulder and dampened his now bloodstained shirt as the pain coursed its way through his body.**

"W-What happened to Jaune's aura?!" cried Ruby.

Weiss shook her head. "Aura needs to be consciously activated, Ruby. Plus, he's exhausted. He and Pyrrha had to have been fighting the Grimm before Ozpin found them. I doubt he has that much left."

 **"I don't even have to use the Fall Maiden's powers against you, which is a shame because I so wanted to test them out on that wannabe candidate Ozpin had chosen." She smirked as she dissolved the glass sword into specks of dust. She placed her hand under her chin and rested it on her other arm as she smirked at the boy.**

 **"Maybe after I've finished killing you, I'll pay her a visit and show her your corpse...before I make her join you in the afterlife..." Jaune growled in anger as he glared at the woman.**

"Just how cruel is she?!" growled Nora, her anger skyrocketing at Cinder's toying.

"C'mon, Ruby. Anybody," prayed Ren.

 **"You stay the hell away from her! I'm not going to let a monster like you take her away from me!" he yelled as the woman narrowed her eyes and raised her right hand.**

 **"Now that's rude..." she said as glass formed around her hand as a black object shot from her palm and a pure black dagger impaled his left shoulder.**

 **He screamed in pain as the dagger dug into his flesh, blood sputtering from the wound as he cried out in anguish. "Calling a young maiden like myself a monster, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" she said as Jaune gasped and grunted in pain at the dagger protruding from his shoulder.**

"Jaune!" cried the young Arc's friends.

"We'll teach you to beg for Hell once we get our hands on you, witch!" vowed a furious Diana through her tears, as Roland snarled at the woman.

 **The leather strap - like its brethren - was severed easily as the metal plate dropped from his chest causing more blood to spread and dampen his shirt. His breathing became heavier with each breath and his heart beat faster in his chest. A feeling of utter fear and despair clawed at the edges of his heart as she smirked tauntingly at him.**

 **This woman before him was like nothing he had ever faced before, not even the Ursa in the Forever Falls Forest had brought out this much fear in him. He knew right then and there that he was going to die. He was going to die by this woman's hand and he barely made a scratch on her? His sacrifice would have stopped nothing, and she would be free to do anything she wanted...**

 **He had sacrificed himself for nothing.**

"This is all my fault," whispered Pyrrha, shedding even her tears.

Ozpin's cane was in danger of snapping, as the Headmaster of Vale glared at Cinder in hatred. Glancing at Jaune and his growing wounds, Ozpin cursed himself for being so complacent against Salem's movements. Another innocent person was going to die for his mistakes.

 _ **'** **Damn it...I'm going to die, aren't I?'**_ **his arms felt like lead as he tried desperately to stay on his own two feet. His aura working overtime to stop him from bleeding to death, but since he had a lack of control over his aura, it proved to be more difficult than anything else.**

 _ **'** **But I...I can't die now, not while this bitch is still alive!'**_ **he screamed to himself as he struggled to raise his shield and glare at the overconfident woman.** _ **'And I won't let her hurt any of my friends! Especially Pyrrha! I'd rather die than let that happen to her!'**_ **his shield was raised to eye level as the Arc symbol shone in the pale moonlight.**

 _ **'** **And that's a promise!'**_

"C'mon kid. You just need to hold out for a little longer," muttered Taiyang.

Qrow scratched at his hair, his frustration increasing by the minute. "Argh, where the Hell are we?!"

"Void," started Roland, grabbing the immortal's attention, "is there any chance of Jaune holding out against that woman before the others arrive?"

The cloak-wearing spirit didn't reply and kept his gaze towards the viewing portal, making Roland and Diana's blood chill and their hearts freeze. The older Arcs stared worriedly at their bleeding son.

 **The Grimm Dragon, who had been watching since the beginning of the battle, had grown increasingly bored with the poor display from the young knight and opted to leave the tower to spread more Grimm throughout Vale. But it stopped as the boy seemed to glare with a bright fire in his eyes and his shield rose high to defend him. Whether it was an act of God himself or pure dumb luck, a stray strand of moonlight broke free from the dark clouds and shone itself upon the shield.**

 **The light illuminating the two golden crests upon the surface as the beast's three eyes widened at the symbol.**

 **Images of a man and woman with blond hair and dark blue eyes glared back at him from behind the boy, as crescent symbols smeared with blood burned itself into its brain. The Dragon released a huge roar, as the tower itself seemed to shake from the sound.**

"I have never seen any type of Grimm show such a level of intelligence, even amongst the older alphas," frowned Winter.

"We still don't know much about the Grimm and their capabilities. This Grimm must be older than any species we've classified before," grimaced Ironwood.

"Can we be fascinated with the giant monster when my son isn't in danger!" growled Roland, making the two Atlesians flinch.

 **The people at the docks covered their ears as the noise reached far into the city as a certain redhead looked up in fear at the tower as she continued to run to the docks. "My word! What is that!" Port yelled as he stood his ground despite the loud roar that threatened to burst his eardrums.**

 **"I have no idea! I've never heard anything like it!" Oobleck shouted as he looked up to the tower to see the beast roaring in pure rage, something he had never seen a Grimm do in his entire life.**

 **"What the hell is going on?" Sun yelled as he and the others covered their ears, especially the Faunus students, as their highly sensitive ears nearly bled from the strain.**

 **Ruby and Weiss who had taken refuge in a dome of Ice to defend against the overwhelming hoard held their ears as the loud roar shook the ground on which they stood on. "What is going on!?" Ruby yelled as she held her ears in pain from the loud noise.**

"Oh, no. We won't be able to get to Jaune in time," said Ruby.

"Have faith, Ruby. We need to believe Jaune can hold out," said Pyrrha.

 **"I don't know!" Weiss yelled as they hide in the frozen dome of her dust. "But whatever is, it sounds very angry!" she yelled as she too held her ears in pain.**

 **Cinder and Jaune grabbed their ears in pain as the beast roared loudly in the tower. Pure rage burned in the dragon's eyes as the beast roared into the night sky so loudly that Jaune's ears nearly burst as Cinder turned to glare at the beast.**

 **"Silence beast!" she roared to the beast as she raised her hand in order to calm the creature, but it ignored her and continued to roar into the sky. "You will obey me!" she screamed as the beast only roared in anger.**

 _ **'** **What's going on? Why is the dragon acting this way? What's caused it to go berserk?'**_ **she stopped as she glanced back to the boy as he had his hands on his head and was kneeling before her.**

 _ **'** **Was it...the boy?'**_

"Looks like that dragon had a run-in with your family, Fearless Leader," grinned Nora.

"Yeah, but now it'll be out for Jaune's blood," said Blake.

Void grinned as he sensed the dragon's fury. "Have faith in your comrade, young Belladonna. The warriors of the Arc clan defeated the Grimm dragon long ago. Jaune will complete what his ancestors started."

"I pray that you're right," muttered Diana, as she looked on in worry.

 **She then felt a powerful presence behind her as she turned back just in time to see the giant dragon reel back its massive jaw and bite into the tower. The jaws crashing against the tower as gears, rubble and steel rained down upon them as Cinder expertly dodged the debris, while Jaune barely made it to safety. A small black object fell from her hip but paid no mind to it as a large dust cloud blanketed the room.**

 **When the dust cleared, the tower now sported a huge hole in the side of the building, but not enough to make the top half of the tower fall - Which meant that the CCT network was still up and running. But for how much longer it would remain that way was the real question. Cinder growled in anger as she marched towards the dragon and summoned another ball of flames in her hand, the light from the burning orb soon mesmerized the Beast as she smirked at Dragon.**

Qrow narrowed his eyes at the fallen object. "That looks like a scroll."

"It must be how she managed to hack our systems," growled Ironwood.

 **"Behave, creature, you will obey me. 'She' commands you," she said as the Dragon slowly started calmed down. But it would require all her concentration to keep the beast tamed.**

Yang let out a mirthless laugh. "Looks like not even Salem's goons can handle the Grimm by themselves."

 **Jaune took this chance to hide behind a largely fallen gear as he quietly ripped pieces of cloth off his shirt to bandage his wounds. His hands trembled as he began to wrap the cloth tightly around his leg, with one quick breath he pulled and held in a scream that threatened to reveal his location.**

 _ **'** **Argh! Damn that hurts!'**_ **he wrapped another cloth around his shoulder as he once again held back a scream. After he was done patching up his wounds he peeked his head from the side of the gear as he watched the strange woman attempt to calm the massive beast.**

 _ **'** **What the heck happened with the dragon? Why did it suddenly go berserk?'**_ **he narrowed his eyes as he watched the woman continue to show the ball of fire to the Dragon, which seemed to be able to calm the beast down.**

 _ **'** **And why the hell is she able to control the Grimm? Did she get that ability from whatever the hell she stole in the Vault? Or did she already have that ability?'**_ **he quickly hid behind the gear as he coughed violently in his hand.**

"Hmm, Mr. Arc's doing well, despite the situation," hummed Ozpin.

Li nodded. "Bandaging one's wounds to stem the bleeding and observing the enemy's movements are actions every warrior should know."

"Looks like those special leadership classes with Prof. Goodwitch are finally paying their due," sighed Ruby.

"I still don't like all that blood," said Pyrrha, growing increasingly concerned.

 **Small amounts of blood covered his palm, as the rest leaked onto the ground. He looked down to see how badly beat up he was, as most of his armor had been destroyed or simply gone since he came up to the tower. His body was covered in dust and dried blood, with more blood still leaking from his wounds as every muscle in his body ached from the pain.**

 _ **'** **Oh shit...I'm going to die up here...that sucks...'**_ **he looked at his hand, blood covered the entire surface of his palm as he felt a small tear form at the corner of his eye.**

 **He knew that his chances of survival were slim and that there was no way anyone would make it here in time to save him. But deep down he still hoped that someone would come bounding up the tower, save him from this murderous woman and slay the massive Grimm that threatened the lives of his friends...**

Void sighed as he saw his guests become affected by the young Arc's dwindling hope. While the adults were handling the events shown through the viewing portal better than the young teens, the immortal can practically see the aura of anger, grief, and guilt among the veteran warriors. The constant glances the parents sent towards their children were obvious, but the immortal spirit gestured for them to stay in their seats, at least until the end of the viewing.

Jaune himself flinched as thoughts of his impending demise drew closer, while Pyrrha essentially had a death grip on her partner. Nora and Ren were fairing no better than the redheaded champion as they had already witnessed the loss of their own families. The thought of them being unable to handle the loss of another loved one concerned the immortal.

Team RWBY was also having their own problems. The nigh-unnoticeable flashes of silver from Ruby's eyes were indications that the younger teen was increasingly becoming distressed from having to see her first friend fight for his life. Blake was already devastated by the revelation of Adam Taurus' actions and what he had done to her partner, while Yang was still trying to come to terms with her lost limb. Weiss' ice cold expression did nothing to hide her worry for her friends.

The immortal mentally grimaced, as the fallout of today's viewing would no doubt leave more than a few scars.

 **But stuff like that only happened in movies and fairy tales, because the reality of it was that life was just cruel and unforgiving. There were no heroes that came and saved the day, there were no happy ever afters for Knights in shining armors...**

 **There was just living to see the next day. And he wouldn't get to see it.**

Ruby whimpered at hearing everything she ever believed in shatter before her very eyes, as Yang tried to comfort her.

 **Jaune sighed as he rested his head against the gear and let the tear flow down his cheek.**

 **"Shit...really wish I had a girlfriend before I died...oh well, maybe in the next life," he said as he struggled to stand but fell back on his butt, as he grunted in pain.**

"Really Jaune," sniffed Nora, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

Jaune gave a weak shrug. "It helps me take my mind off of dying."

 **Before he could resign himself to his fate, his eyes were drawn over to a small black object to the right of him, as the small rectangle reflected a fraction of the moon onto his face.**

 **Curious, he reached over as he grabbed the small black object as he held it in his hands. The small device was similar to a scroll but was painted black with a hollow like heart stamped on the back. Opening the scroll, his eyes widened as he saw multiple strings of codes and plans that were stolen from the Atlesian Military. His eyes were then drawn over to a list of names with the word 'potential threat' to them, as his partner's face was at the foremost of the list as he felt an extreme amount of rage surface inside him.**

 **"She...she was watching her from the start? She was going to...to...argh!" he growled as he gripped the scroll tightly within his palms. His sword glowed briefly before disappearing just as suddenly as it came, not that the boy had time to witness it.**

"Targeting our students," snarled Ozpin, surprising his comrades at his fury.

 **Before he could throw away the scroll in anger, his eyes were drawn to one symbol on the scroll as he narrowed his eyes and pressed it. The screen lit up as his eyes widened in shock before a plan came swirling into his mind. He turned his head back to Cinder as he set himself a determined face and ripped off one last piece of cloth off his shirt to get ready to initiate his plan.**

Both Team RWBY and Team JNPR gained hopeful smiles and small grins at the reignited look Jaune had, knowing from past training simulations that their friend just developed a brilliant idea. Although still worried for the young Arc, the adults all grew curious about Jaune's plan for Cinder's scroll.

 **Cinder smirked as the beast was finally calm enough to listen to her command. The ancient beast resting on the side of the tower, as she turned back to find the little knight that dared to stand in her way.**

 **"Little knight~? Where are you~?" she called out mockingly to the boy as she played with a ball of fire. "Oh, come now. Don't tell me this is all Ozpin's little failure has?" she mocked as she looked around the room.**

 **"Not yet..."**

 **Jaune walked out from behind the gear as he stood before her. The black cloth wrapped around his shoulders and leg as he glared at the woman. His shield in his left and his sword in his right as he hung them loosely in his hands. She chuckled slightly as she turned to meet the boy's fierce gaze, a bright blue flame burning in his eyes, as opposed to her burning orange.**

 **"I've still got some fight left." She chuckled at him as she placed a hand over her lips.**

 **"You are very brave, I will give you that child..." she summoned two new swords as she smirked at the boy. "But not very bright, are you?" she asked as Jaune shrugged his shoulder, aching slightly in pain.**

 **"Yeah I get that a lot..." he then looked back as he breathed a heavy breath. "Listen, we both know how this will end, there is no escaping that...so before you kill me, can you at least indulge me in something?" he asked as the woman raised an eyebrow.**

Qrow's eyes widened before he started chuckling, his hope growing. "So, that's the kid's plan. He's got bigger balls than I thought."

"What are you snickering about now?" scowled Winter, gathering the attention of the others.

"You'll see Ice Queen. It seems the kid figured it out too," smirked Qrow, as he saw Jaune's eyes widen.

Everyone looked between Qrow's smirking face and Jaune's growing smile before turning back to the viewing portal. Jaune's counterpart seemed resigned to his fate, as Cinder looked bemused. After a few moments, Roland and Diana's eyes also widened in realization and they lit up with renewed hope.

 **"And what would that be?"**

 **"How did you do it? How did you manage to launch a major attack on the Kingdom? And why were you targeting my friends?" he asked as the woman looked at the boy strangely.**

 **"And why would I tell you that?" she asked as Jaune smiled lightly at the fiery maiden.**

 **"We both know I'm not going to live long enough to tell anyone. We're all alone up here and we both know that no matter what I try, it won't change my fate. So, would you at least indulge a dying man's final wish?" the dragon growled behind her, as it was ready to attack. But she held up her hand as she smirked coyly at the boy.**

 **"I see no reason why I can't indulge you. Honestly, you remind me of a small animal that's barely clinging to what little life it has left. How can I say no to that?" Jaune felt his anger rise up, but slowly pushed it back down.**

"Such arrogance will be her undoing," said Li, shaking his head.

"This is why you should never toy with your opponents," said Ghira to the teens.

"Hopefully, Mr. Arc will be able to retrieve some valuable information," said Glynda.

 **"Alright, first question, how did you get the Grimm to obey you?" he asked as the woman sauntered around him.**

 **"Let's just say I know a very powerful...'person', who can control the Grimm and bend them to my will." Jaune turned his head at this as his eyes widened.**

 **"Control? You mean someone is actually controlling these things to attack us?" he pointed at the large dragon, that released a small growl in its throat. She waved her hand as the creature was silenced and she placed a finger on her lips.**

 **"Spoilers..." she said as she placed one hand on the massive dragon's snout. The beast seemed to lean into her touch as Jaune glared at the pair.**

"A bit late for that," grumbled Yang.

"At least we learned the truth here rather than during the invasion," said Blake.

 **"Ok, that explains why the Grimm are listening to you. But how did you manage to get them to attack in the first place? Pyrrha told me that they're only drawn in by negative emotions. How did you manage to do that?" he asked as the woman smirked at the boy.**

 **"It wasn't easy, I can assure you of that. I** _ **really**_ **had to work at it, most of it involved your friends actually." Jaune glared at her as he tried to hold in his anger.**

"What? How? We've been trying to stop her plans the entire time," glared Ruby.

Void grimaced. "Your movements against the White Fang and Roman Torchwick were instrumental in slowing them down and even worked to force them to change their original designs. Unfortunately, you've also put yourselves on her radar."

"I knew getting involved would be troublesome," groaned Weiss.

 **"What?"**

 **"Yes, see we had to make the people of Vale feel fear and anger to draw the Grimm in. The only way to do that was to make the people doubt their protectors. Miss Xiao Long was one such example. Poor girl didn't even realize it until it was too late..." she grinned as Jaune's eyes widened but then narrowed dangerously as he glared at her.**

 **"You...you manipulated Yang? How!" Cinder smirked as she played with a small strand of her hair.**

 **"The brawler was easy to manipulate, we made her see something that wasn't really there, and she attacked that poor boy Mercury like the mindless party girl that she was," she mocked slightly as Jaune growled in anger.**

"Mindless party girl?" growled Yang, her eyes burning crimson.

"We better work on Yang and her temperament," muttered Summer, to which Taiyang nodded.

 **"But how? How did you make her attack him?"**

 **"You can thank an associate of mine who - let's just say - has a unique ability to cast anyone she sees into an illusionary state. We simply had her cast the girl under an illusion and made her attack Mercury and framed her for 'harming a defenseless student'. And the crowd just ate it up," Cinder said mockingly as Jaune stared in complete shock.**

 **"Wait, Mercury was working with you? Bu-But how? We saw his legs break and we all saw the blood. H-How could do that to your friend, to have him break his own legs?!" she shook her finger as she chuckled hauntingly.**

Many of the veteran fighters glared at Cinder as she explained her plan. As warriors trained in squad units, the older huntsmen and huntresses particularly valued the concepts of teamwork and unity. Although their experiences have dampened their views on people altruistically fighting alongside each other, they still considered teamwork to be imperative for victory against the Grimm and other horrors of Remant.

 **"First: He's not my friend, merely a pawn in a much larger game. Second: She couldn't break what he never had in the first place. Thanks to another associate of mine that is very good with illusions that could fool just about anyone." Jaune's eyes widened as a thought came to his mind.**

 **"...Prosthetics...he has prosthetic legs...he was never even injured in the first place, was he?" A shocking realization came to him as his eyes widened even further. "Then that means that it was Emerald who made Yang attack him...just like Pyrrha. You did the same thing to Pyrrha, didn't you? You made her see something in her match against Penny! You made her kill Penny! Didn't you!?" She clapped her hands and chuckled at the boy.**

"Looks like we finally know why Mercury's kicks are so strong. Not to mention what Emerald's semblance is," scowled Ren.

"I always did feel like there was something off about his weapons during our fight," frowned Pyrrha.

 **"Clever boy, getting it right on the first try. Guess you're not as idiotic as you seem to be?" Jaune glared but reframed himself from attacking her, knowing that would lead to an early death. He breathed in a huge breath as he managed to calm his beating heart down.**

 **"Ok...that explains my friends and the Grimm. But what about the White Fang? How did you manage to convince them to join? I highly doubt they would've joined forces with someone like you willingly," she nodded slightly as she paced the tower.**

 **"Well, yes, it was a bit of a task to convince the White Fang to assist us in attacking an entire Kingdom. But luckily its leader is just as bull-headed as his species," she said mockingly as chuckled at her own joke. "All I did was show them a display of power, gave them funds, dust and motivation to wage a small war and they come flooding like rats over a piece of bread," she then chuckled darkly as she held her chin.**

 **"They never even considered the possibility that I would use them as a scapegoat while I complete my true goal," she then laughed loudly as she held her chin high.**

Ghira shook his head, deeply disappointed in Adam's actions. "Adam always did seem too eager to fight against humans rather than work with them. Not even Sienna was as bloodthirsty."

Kali nodded. "I remember when he and little Ilia were simple youngsters. To think the Fang has fallen to this level."

Blake merely looked down in shame, as she heard her parent's comments.

 **"They honestly believed that they'll 'strike a crippling blow against humanity' with this stupid invasion. In reality, they'll just end up being hunted down like animals and sent to the slaughter. It helps that Adam is as stupid as he is devoted to his brethren. All of that allowed me to accomplish my true goal," she laughed as Jaune continued to glare at the overconfident woman. But unknown to her, a small smirk twitched at the end of his lips, before he settled back to a glare as Cinder looked at the boy.**

 **"And what was your true goal?" The woman smirked as she held up her hand and summoned a small ball of fire.**

 **"To retrieve the power of the Fall Maiden and usher in the Age of Grimm."**

 **Jaune stared at the orb of fire as he cast his gaze out to the burning city and the roar of beasts and screams of innocence that echoed in the night. He felt a nauseous feeling in his stomach as he turned back to face the empowered woman and her hauntingly smug grin.**

 **"All this death, all this destruction and deception? It was...it was just some ploy to steal** _ **that**_ **?!" he said as he pointed at her powers, as it radiated off her form.**

Glynda shook her head. "This is why the existence of the maidens must remain secret, so that others would not seek them out for their own desires."

"The maidens should never have existed in the first place," scowled Void.

"I'm pretty sure we went over this argument yesterday," interjected Qrow.

 **"Part of it, but then...you'll never know how the rest of the story plays out. Besides..." she said as she summoned a sword of glass in her hands. "I've indulged you long enough...it's time for you to die," she said as Jaune raised his hand.**

 **"One last question, my final one I swear..." she raised an eyebrow at his request but allowed him to speak out of pure curiosity.**

 **"Do you...do you honestly think you'll get away with any of this? My friends will find out the truth, and they will find out. And when they do, they will hunt you down and they will make you pay for what you've done," he told her as she shook her head.**

Void nodded. "This is how things are supposed to be. Believe what you want about things like 'destiny' and 'fate', but the involvement of Teams RWBY and JNPR have and always will be a constant."

 **"Poor naive little boy, how would they ever find out? No one will ever know what really transpired here today and they will never know the truth. The whole world will be too busy blaming the White Fang for this attack that they'll never think to look for the true mastermind behind this invasion. The Kingdoms will become divided; the White Fang will be hunted like animals and the Huntsman that was charged with protecting this world? They will be seen as worthless relics of a bygone age..." she chuckled hauntingly as she smirked at the boy.**

 **"And the best part of it all is that with this amazing power that I have acquired. No one will be able to stand in my way. They will fall like so many that have come before them. They will cower in fear as the Grimm take what is rightfully theirs and return this world to the darkness from which it came from," she said dramatically as she held a hand out to Jaune.**

 **"And no one will know the truth...because you'll be dead, and will rule everything," she said mockingly as she relished in the victory that was now hers.**

Everyone glared at the false maiden. Cinder would pay for her deception, her cruelty, and her arrogance. That much was certain.

 **Until she heard a laughter echo in the air, as she slowly stopped to see Jaune, laughing as he held his head up to the sky and laughed loudly as well. He continued to laugh as he shook his head and chuckled at her confused face.**

 **"What do you find so funny?" she narrowed her eyes as the boy only shook his head while chuckling.**

 **"Nothing, nothing, it's just...you are so full of yourself, aren't you?" he placed a hand over his eyes and chuckled. "You'd think that with all this 'amazing power' you've acquired, you'd have noticed what was going on right in front of you," he laughed loudly as she began to snarl and grew ever angrier with him.**

"Looks like Jaune's about to reveal his own magic trick," grinned Nora.

 **"What? What was going on in front of me!?" Jaune grinned widely as he pointed to his left and she followed his hand as her gaze shifted to his left. Her eyes widened in shock as Jaune grinned widely at her stunned face.**

 **"What did you say before? That no one would ever know the truth? Heh...well then..." she slowly turned back to him as he grinned and said.**

 **"Smile for the camera bitch."**

 **Far from the pair, tied to a fallen gear and wrapped with a single piece of black cloth was Cinders scroll. And on that scroll was a little red light that blinked on and off occasionally as the word broadcast light plainly on the screen as the reflection of her shocked face stared straight back at her, as Jaune grinned at her stunned face.**

Ironwood smirked. "So that's what his plan was. Very clever Mr. Arc."

"Looks like that bitch is going to get a taste of her own medicine," said Yang with a savage grin.

 **All around the world, people stared screen in shock, as the truth was revealed before them. That all this death, pain and suffering was orchestrated by one woman. The three other Kingdoms began scrambling to find any information on this woman, while Atlas was ordering a second fleet to depart for Vale immediately to apprehend this woman.**

Winter shook her head. "Reinforcements won't be able to get to Vale in time to end the invasion, but they'll at least be able to help secure the city."

"Careful there, Ice Queen. Don't want to make it sound like an occupation," drawled Qrow.

 **The Citizens of Vale, however, were shocked and horrified to hear that this woman had used their own fears against them and summoned this hoard to destroy them.**

 **The White Fang was the most shocked as their leader Adam gripped his sword tightly and glared at the image of the woman who had promised to help him strike a blow for all Faunus kind. But was now revealed to only use them as a scapegoat to evade the eyes of the world. He growled and slammed his fist into the monitor, cracking the screen, as he swore bloody vengeance against the one who betrayed him.**

"Perhaps it is just irony that the White Fang fall prey to their anger and be used as attack dogs," sighed Ghira, as Kali comforted her husband.

 **Emerald and Mercury shared with each other concerned looks as they had just been publicly outed over the entire CCT Network. People around them started to glance at them curiously, as some of the Atlas soldiers began to draw closer to the pair. Seeing no other choice left to them, they fled, as they now became wanted criminals of the entire world.**

 **All thanks to Cinder and her over inflated ego.**

"Those two better hope the soldiers get to them before we do," growled Yang.

"I'll do more than just break their legs," vowed Nora.

 **While in the streets of Vale the trio of Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood stared in shock as they looked at each other as they stared up at the monitor. Glynda and Ironwood shared a concerned glance between each other while Qrow narrowed his eyes at the woman and smirked at the stunned look on his face.**

 **The students of Beacon were just as stunned and confused as they muttered amongst themselves and were horrified to learn that they were purposely targeted for this attack.**

Void sighed. "Although I do not wish for war upon any world, I must say that you should have expected Beacon as a potential target, considering Salem and her movements against humanity."

"I must concede, Void. You were correct in saying I have been complacent these past years. That will have to change if we are to be successful against Salem and her Grimm," said Ozpin.

 **Yang, having just regained consciousness, stared at the screen on her scroll in pure anger as she glared at the woman who tricked her into summoning the Grimm to Vale. She lost an arm because of this woman, and she was going to make her pay. But at the same time, she worried about was Jaune, as he continued to bleed at the top of the tower. A sick feeling in her stomach told her something bad was going to happen.**

 **And she was usually right about it.**

 **Blake too was seething in anger at the woman as she memorized her face so that she could hunt down this woman who would dare to harm her friends and frame her people for this atrocity. She also feared for Jaune's life as she could only guess what someone like Cinder would do in this situation.**

 **And it never ended well.**

Yang gripped her partner's arm. "You better not be thinking what I know your thinking, Blake. Remember what we talked about before the dance. This isn't your fault and you're not going after her alone."

"But Yang…"

"Not. Your. Fault," interrupted Yang, as Weiss and Ruby also nodded, their own faces filled with determination.

 **Ruby and Weiss, from the shelter of the ice dome, looked in shock and horror as they realized that this woman had deceived them all. They shared a worried glance between themselves as they looked at their friend who revealed the truth.**

 **Ren and Nora both stared in shock at the condition of their friend as the watched him struggle to stand on his own two feet and stood confidently in front of the insane woman. But felt a small amount of pride seeing their leader stand tall against this woman who dared to tear their team apart. But could do nothing as the lay on the ground weak and broken...**

 **It was terrifying for them.**

Ren closed his eyes in frustration, while Nora growled at not being able to help their friend and leader. As orphans, Jaune and Pyrrha became family to them and they promised each other long ago that they wouldn't lose any more people they cared about. Right now, they felt completely useless.

 **Pyrrha could only look on in horror at the large monitor, as small tears gather in her eyes at the sight of her partner and crush. He was bleeding and shaking like a leaf in the wind as he barely able to keep himself together against the powerful woman. But the look in his eyes brought her a sense of dread as she could see the signs of him accepting his fate...**

 **He was going to die.**

 **With little time left, she sped towards the docks as she quickly boarded the return shuttle to Beacon, hoping and praying that she would make it back in time to save the only one she would ever love in this life or the next...**

Pyrrha's heart clenched as she hoped her other would be able to save Jaune. While most would say that she was taking things a little overboard with Jaune as her only true love, the young redhead could not simply let go just how much she felt for the blonde. After everything they've done for each other, Pyrrha found it difficult for her to be with anyone other than Jaune.

 **Cinder gazed at the small blinking light and the image of herself that was now plastered on every screen in the world as she stared dumbly at the little scroll. She had been tricked, goaded and deceived into revealing all her dirty dealings and heinous crimes. And now they knew her face, as well as the names of her co-conspirators who assisted her in the deception and lies...**

 **All because she grew overconfident with her victory, lost sight of her goal and underestimated this one boy from a village in the countryside. Jaune chuckled again as he looked at the woman who, for the first time this night, looked completely shocked and baffled at how she was deceived by someone like him.**

Jaune chuckled. "I might die but seeing that look on her face and revealing the truth is worth it."

 **"How does it feel? Being deceived for once? Sucks don't it? Being outsmarted by someone and used to fulfill their own agenda. It must really grind your nerves huh?" he said as he chuckled at her.**

 **"Now you know how we felt when you turned us against each other and tricked us into doing your dirty deed. Well, here's a taste of your own medicine...hope you choke on it," Jaune spat as coughed a small amount of blood from his lips.**

"Why hasn't Jaune's aura recharged by now?" asked Ruby, staring worriedly at her first friend.

"It takes time for aura to recharge, Ruby. Even for someone who has large reserves like Jaune's," said Void solemnly.

 **"The sad thing is...I'm still going to die up here, but I've accepted that. At least, this way the world knows the truth now and when I die, they'll be coming after you in full force." Jaune grinned as Cinders body shook in pure rage as her hand gripped tightly around her blade, all while her eyes glowed a sickly yellow light.**

 **"Heh, what do you know...I actually did something right for one–Argh!" he was stopped mid-sentence, as the sound of torn flesh echoed in the night.**

"JAUNE!" screamed Roland, Diana, and Jaune's friends, while the others gasped.

 **Around the world, people looked on in shock and horror as Cinder sped towards the boy at blinding speeds and slashed him across his chest. The blade slicing from his left collarbone to the right of his waist as blood erupted from his chest with barely the chance to scream in pain before she slashed at his chest again. This time striking horizontally across his chest and crossing the previous cut.**

 **Weiss had to hold in her stomach as she sliced through the boy's shirt. While Ruby shrieked with small tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees and watched as this woman butchered her first friend. The scroll dropping to the floor as complete and utter horror on her face.**

Weiss's cheeks turned green as she kept herself from vomiting, while Ruby cried out for Jaune, more silver flashes accompanying her tears.

 **"You think you've changed anything!" she yelled as she slashed at him again, barely able to bring up his shield as she slashed at his left bicep, causing him to scream and drop his shield.**

 **Yang and Blake instantly gasped in shock, as they watched the deep cut form on his left arm as Yang instantly grabbing her stump. She feared for the boy's life, while Blake could only stare back in shock at the brutality of the enraged woman.**

Yang shook as she gripped her arm, memories of her younger self and the incident returning with a fury. Blake could only stare in horror as she watched Cinder rip Jaune apart.

 **"You think you've outsmarted me! You think you've beaten me!" she slashed at his right leg as a deep cut formed in his thigh, blood sputtering out in a fountain of red as the boy's screams echoed on the top of the tower.**

 **Ren and Nora had horrified face as she Nora clung to his chest as he tried his best to turn her away from the scroll. But failed as they both continued to watch as their leader and friend was subjected to horrendous attacks.**

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" cried Nora, terrified of having to once again see her family die before her.

 **"You haven't beaten me! You haven't changed anything!" She screamed as she slashed at his face, only able to glance off his cheek as she caused a large cut on his cheek.**

 **The three teachers looking on in shock quickly snapped back to their senses as Glynda turned to Qrow and ordered him to run. The man, however, had already dashed towards the tower as Ironwood and Glynda desperately tried followed behind him as they raced towards the horrifying battle.**

 **"All you've done is delayed the inevitable!" she screamed as she blasted him in the chest and flung him to the wall as he gasped in pain.**

Glynda closed her eyes and turned away from the scene, while Ironwood could feel his prosthetics creaking from how tightly he gripped them. Qrow cursed and hoped that his other self will be able to get to Jaune in time.

 **The other students of Beacon and visiting students cried out in shock as Sun cringed at the scene while Neptune to hold in his stomach contents but failed. Coco was so horrified that she didn't even care that she dropped her favourite pair of sunglasses while Velvet could only quiver in fear. Cardin was terrified as he watched the boy he once bullied be subjected to the pain that he hoped that he would never have to experience.**

 **It made him feel regret and fear for all the stuff he had done in the past, as he prayed that would never happen to him.**

 **"And hastened your own death!" with that might yell she charged and plunged her blade straight through his stomach.**

"NO!" screamed Diana and Roland, as they watched Cinder run through their son with her blade.

 **Everything became silent as the world watched on in horror as the blade plunged deeply into the boy's stomach.**

 **Yang and Blake cried out in horror as Sun and Neptune could only gasp in terror, even Oobleck and Port could not stand the sight of the young man impaled and turned their heads. Weiss shrieked in horror as they watched blood gush forth from the boy's chest, while Ruby silently muttered to herself that none of it could be real only for Weiss to confirm it was real as she grasped the girls shoulder for support.**

Weiss couldn't take it anymore and unleashed her breakfast. Luckily, Void managed to teleport a wastebasket for the young heiress to vomit into before she threw up.

 **Ren recoiled in horror as Nora burst into tears and held him close. The boy could only hold her close as she wept upon his shirt, tears streaming down her cheeks as he held her in his embrace and glared at the woman on the screen, silently vowing vengeance for what she had done to their friend.**

 **Pyrrha just stared numbly at the screen, as Cinder plunged her blade into his chest. The sight of all that blood became too much for the girl as she fell to her knees and she screamed his name. A cold feeling of dread and despair crawled its way at the corners of her heart as for the first time in her entire life, she felt absolutely useless.**

The members of Team JNPR were frozen as they stared at Jaune's dying counterpart and witnessed their horrified expressions. Both Ren and Nora held each other as they cried for their friend and brother, while Pyrrha felt the world leave her as she could only stare at Jaune's bloody form.

 **Jaune gasped and choked on his own blood as he feebly attempted to grab the blade that was now plunged into his stomach. But his hand dropped each time he tried to grasp the blade as Cinder gave him a snarling grin and pushed the blade further into his stomach.**

 **"I'll admit, I underestimated you, boy. Clearly, you were more of a threat than I anticipated. But the game is at its end, and there's no more room on the board for a troublesome piece like you!" she grasped the blade and pushed it in further causing him to scream in agony.**

Jaune winced at hearing his own screams, as he could somehow feel the phantom pains of each of his counterpart's wounds.

 **"But I'm not going to kill you that quickly, no far from it. I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done...I'm going to make your final moments the most agonizing experience of your life. By taking it nice and slow..." she said with each push as the blade went further into the wall as he continued to gasp in pain.**

 **"Until I decide when you can die..."**

 **He cringed and gasped as the blade continued its way through his flesh. Small tears brimmed in his eyes as the sword slowly cut through his stomach and barely missed his spine. But at the same time, all he could think to himself was how he had gotten himself here in the first place.**

Ozpin closed his eyes, as Void's words returned with a vengeance.

 _'I caused all this to happen.'_

 _ **'** **Shit...I guess my parents were right about me...I should have never gone to Beacon in the first place...'**_

"Oh, Jaune," sobbed Diana as Roland tried to console her through his own tears.

They may have realized their mistake in not training Jaune, but it was at this moment that they witnessed the extent to which their decision had cost them. They couldn't even imagine what their counterparts could be feeling right now at having to see Jaune murdered.

 **His eyes became heavier as black dots began to crawl at the edges of his vision.**

 _ **'** **I guess this is it huh? ...What a pathetic way to die huh? ...Grandpa would be so disappointed at me...for giving up like this...'**_

"Dying for your loved ones is never something you should be ashamed of, Jaune," whispered Void, as he solemnly watched his guests come to terms with what they've just witnessed.

 **His vision continued to fade as he drifted in and out of consciousness.**

 **'** _ **Sorry everyone...but...I screwed up...'**_

 **His eyes closed, and his vision was consumed by the black as the pain slowly subsided and he fell into unconsciousness.**

No one spoke, as only whimpers and soft crying echoed throughout the chamber. The veteran huntsmen and huntresses closed their eyes in silence as they paid their respects to the fallen Arc.

 **A sea of darkness met him as he felt himself slowly drift within the murky waters of emptiness, as the void quickly surrounded him. He felt no pain or strife as he slowly submerged himself into the waters and drift amongst the sea of no return...**

 **"...Jaune...Jaune...Wake up already you damn brat!"**

 **Jaune snapped open his eyes wide to find that he was no longer at the top of the tower. But instead at the cliffs of his hometown, as an old man stood at the edge of the cliff with his back turned to him.**

"What?"

"Is that," gasped Roland.

Void nodded. "You all are about to witness something that only the dead have been privileged to know."

 **The man was adorned in silver armor with a long blue cape that billowed softly in the wind as he stood before a setting sun. Upon his back was a large broadsword with the Arc symbol branded on its hilt. His hair was almost completely light blond with traces of silver mixed into mass, symbolizing his advanced age, but still young enough to carry a sword and fight against the monsters of Grimm.**

 **He knew who this man was; it was his grandfather Cornelius Arc. The reason he wanted to become a huntsman in the first place.**

"Father," whispered Roland, tears flowing once more as he saw another of his lost loved ones.

 **"Grandpa? What are you, how are you here?" Jaune asked as he was greatly confused. The man before him couldn't be real because his grandfather died on a mission ten years ago. So, he figured that he was in a memory. One memory in his mind that drove him to leave his home and follow his dream of becoming a Hero.**

 **But something was...different?**

"Is Jaune…in the afterlife?" Ruby tentatively asked.

Void shook his head. "Technically, Jaune is in the outskirts of the final resting place, but he is actually in limbo."

 **"What are you doing kid?" the man said as Jaune looked up confused. "Are you just going to let her kill you like that? Where is your pride as an Arc? Get up and fight back!" Jaune shook himself of his stupor as he hung his head in shame.**

 **"I-I'm sorry, but I can't Grandpa. She's too strong for me. How am I supposed to beat that?! I-I can't do anything right! I got her to reveal her plans, but she's just going to kill me anyway! I…I can't do anything..." he said as he fell to his knees and clenched his fists in anger.**

 **"I'm sorry, but I'm not strong enough!" The old man said nothing before he sighed and scratched the back of his head.**

Jaune looked down, as he knew his other spoke the truth. Even if he did come back, he was too badly injured and was even without his weapon.

 **"Yeah, you've got a point kid, I doubt I could even beat her at this point," the old man said as he looked up to the sky.**

 **"But do you want to know something?" Jaune looked up as the man turned to him.**

 **"The truth is that there will always be people who are stronger than us or faster than us and it will make us doubt ourselves...But that doesn't mean we give up. If we gave up on every fight that turned bad against us, we'd never have crawled out of the dust in the first place," he then placed a hand on his shoulder as he smiled at the boy.**

 **"Our strength comes from defying the odds and making the world see that we are not as weak as they think we are. And our family has been living up to that ideal for countless generations...right up to you Jaune," he said as the boy stared in shock.**

Hearing his grandfather's resolute words, Jaune looked back up to see Cornelius' proud and comforting gaze. The Arc scion felt his mind and heart clear itself of doubt.

 **"There is something I never got to tell when I was alive, but now is a better time the ever I guess. Life isn't worth living unless you have something to fight for. Do you have something worth fighting for?" he asked as Jaune looked down and thought of all the people in his life.**

 **Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, the teachers and the students of Beacon appeared before him. Before his mother and father and all his sisters piled into his memory as each and every face passed him by. But one face stood out the most as her long red hair waved in the wind and her soft emerald eyes smiled back at him.**

Void smiled softly as he saw Jaune finally realize the truth strength that carried a warrior. "When love is real, it has the power to do amazing things."

"We're with you, Jaune. Even when we aren't there with you," said Pyrrha.

"Thanks guys."

 **Jaune then looked up as he looked into his grandfather's eyes as a small voice escaped his lips "...Pyrrha..." the old man smiled as he patted the boy on the shoulder.**

 **"Ata boy Jaune, and because you have that, that woman won't stand a chance...now," he stood up and placed his hands on his waist. "Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation here, huh kid? A trait I think every Arc has up to this point huh?" Jaune chuckled slightly at this.**

 **"So..." he placed a hand on his chin as he put himself in deep concentration. "You're going to need something that will give you a quick boost and 'maybe' turn the tide of this battle. Not to mention 'that' will activate on its own, but it won't be enough...guess I have no choice then, huh?" he looked down at the boy as he placed a hand on his chest.**

Ruby blinked. "What is your grandfather talking about, Jaune?"

Jaune shrugged as he had no idea, but both Roland and Diana stiffened as they had an idea of what Cornelius was implying.

 **"Jaune...I'm going have to activate your Semblance."**

 **Jaune's eyes widened as the man's hand began to glow and his chest was basked in a heavenly glowing light. Behind him, the image of a large Knight began to appear as it crossed its arms and shone a powerful yellow light from its eyes. Jaune looked back at his grandfather as the world was soon basked in the light between the two of them.**

"Hey, that looks like Prince Jaune's semblance," said Yang.

"In this cluster of worlds that Masseffect-TxS watches over, most of the Jaune Arcs tend to have similar semblances."

 **"But...why are you helping me? Why now?" The old man hung his head as a small smile played on his lips, not that of a cocky grin but one of sincerity and sorrow.**

 **"Because you've changed everything...you've gone against the flow of fate and now...'he'...wants to see what you'll do next..." he then looked up as the world was basked in light.**

"That is the significance of this world when compared to your own, Jaune. Through your actions, everything from this point on had changed," said Void.

 **"Now...pay attention Jaune...here is what you need to do..." both them and the inner world were soon basked in light and they faded from existence.**

"Is Jaune going to get some sort of power-up?" asked Nora, relief and excitement flooding her body.

"You will have to wait and see," smiled Void.

 **Jaune had stopped screaming as he hung limply off the blade as Cinder smirked at the boy. His sword fallen from his grip as the blade began to dimly glow a soft light unseen by all. She grabbed his chin and lifted his head slightly to smirk at his blank and blood-stained face. His eyes clouded over white, as all light was lost in his once dark blue eyes.**

 **"All done? Is this really all a student of Beacon can do? Shame, and I so enjoyed hearing you scream." She dropped his head as she raised her right hand and ignited the palm with an orange. "But all things must come to an end..." she slowly moved her hand to his face as she prepared to incinerate the boy.**

Everyone glared at Cinder's smirking form, as many grit their teeth or clenched their hands. It was difficult not to jump out of their seats and run into the viewing portal, hoping that they would be able to get a shot at Cinder.

 **Everyone in Vale screamed at once as they begged and pleaded for her to spare the boy.**

 **Yang and Blake were screaming for her to stop. Sun and Neptune tried to hold down Ren and Nora from rushing off to save him - and took all members of Team SSSN to hold Nora down, as they struggled against their grip to rush off and save their friend.**

 **Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood sped up at top speeds, as Qrow quickly shifted his form to that of a crow and raced to the tower at high speeds.**

"What the, Uncle Qrow?!"

"I'll explain later Ruby!" Qrow quickly answered.

 **Ruby and Weiss screamed in protest as they quickly broke from the Ice dome and blindly attacked at the Grimm, hoping that they could make it to the tower in time to save their friend.**

 **Pyrrha could only watch in horror as her hand drifted closer to the boy's face as Cinder grinned at the unconscious boy. The shuttle only half way back to the school as she banged on the metal doors to get them open, but no matter what she did, they would not budge.**

 **An inch from his face she could no longer hold in her screams as she screamed his name to the heavens. "JAUNE!" his friends screamed as Cinder smirked and placed her palm close to his cheek...**

"Damnit!"

"No!"

"Stop!"

"C'mon, get up and fight kid!"

 **"Farewell...Foolish Knight" she whispered as she reached for his bloodstained cheek. Only at the last second for a hand to shoot up and grasped her wrist tightly.**

 **The world released a collective gasp as Cinder stared in shock at the hand that was firmly wrapped around her wrist. She looked back to the boy as his eyes were shadowed his hair, as his grip grew tighter.**

 **"What?"**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they saw life returning to Jaune. Void himself relaxed his shoulders, as he thought about his fellow immortal cutting it close.

 **All she got in response was a fist punching her straight in the face, knocking her back and sending her tumbling back from the boy. She looked back as the boy's outstretched fist lingered in the air. He slowly raised his head as powerful eyes stared back at her and she stumbled back as a small yellow flame flickered within in the pupil of his eyes.**

 **He then grasped at the handle with both hands and began to pull the blade from his stomach. Blood gushed forth as he released a powerful yell and wrenched the blade from his gut. He staggered and breathed heavily as held the glass blade in his hand as blood continued to gush from his stomach.**

Everyone winced as they saw the blood splash against the floor. Even though they knew Jaune's strength was renewed, it didn't stop them from worrying for the young blonde.

 **Until his body burst into a massive white flame that surrounded his form as a massive armored figure appeared behind him. Its eyes glowing with powerful yellow eyes that glared down at Cinder.**

 **From the top of the tower the light shone like a beacon in the night, as across the city the Grimm and people turned their heads to the light as they stared up in awe. Cinder held her hands up to shield herself from the light as she glared at the offending light.**

 **"WHAT! WHAT IS THIS!?" she yelled as the light continued to shine forth.**

Void smirked as he glanced towards Jaune. "You all better brace yourselves because you're about to see what a fully realized and augmented semblance looks like."

 **Within the light, Jaune's entire body was enveloped in a strange black mass that covered his skin and clothes - but stopped just at his head. Rivers of white began to swarm around his form as loud metallic sounds could be heard, as each river of white formed into pieces of armor that secured themselves on his body.**

 **Cinder continued to growl and snarl at the light as the massive Dragon behind her roared in anger at the light as well. All around the Grimm seemed to roar in anger at the light as the citizens of Vale and soldiers of Atlas had to shield their eyes from the screens. When the light finally died down Cinder turned her head back to the boy, but she and the world soon gasped in shock at what stood before her.**

 **Standing before her was a man in a suit of armor that glowed with a shining white light, as powerful yellow eyes glared back at her from the darkness of his helmet.**

"That's it," whispered Roland in awe, as Diana felt her heart clench at the sight of her baby boy.

"That's so awesome!" cheered Nora, as the others smiled or were awed by Jaune's new form.

 **The armor itself was curved and smooth with claw-like fingertips and two horns that went back across his head. On the chest was a symbol of the Arc family as small gaps in the armor revealed the black surface that had covered his form. The armored figure looked up as he raised his armored fist and stared at it for a brief moment.**

 **"Now then..."**

 **The figure spoke as everyone went wide when they heard the seriousness of Jaune's voice from within the armor. He then closed his fist with a loud metallic clang as powerful yellow eyes glared at her.**

 **"Let me show you what a student from Beacon can really do!"**

"Go get that bitch, Jaune!" cheered Yang.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'll be ending that here. This chapter was quite hard because I had to try and get a feel for the emotional reactions that the events of 'Remnant Knight' would bring about for the characters without breaking the flow of the viewing portal.**

 **Please let me know if I've been successful in conveying such emotions through the characters, and let me know if there are any improvements I can work on.**

 **Also, I've made some very slight grammar and spelling corrections to the original work, since I've had some reviewers say that they were a bit bothered by them, but I didn't change any of the major wordings.**

 **Lastly, I wanted to talk about the future of the story, especially the events during the break chapters. Should I stick with a pure Arkos shipping or should I go for the harem route? Should I slowly incorporate and develop other RWBY ships? What do you all think? Then, there are the 'rated M' stories that feature lemons. Should I allow for lemons to be seen by the Remnant group? Are they unnecessary? Again, please let me know what you all think.**

 **See you all for the next installment!**


	8. RWBY Omake AN

**Okay, so I know that there are readers who are eagerly waiting for the next chapter of Paths of the Arc, but I've got some good and bad news.**

 **Good News: I'm done with college and now am working an internship and looking for a job. I'm currently on a small break.**

 **Bad News: My computer gave me the blue screen of death and I lost the vast majority of my files. I've been working this past week to get everything back in order, and I'm looking for a possible replacement laptop. This means that I have to redo the newest chapter as the file was lost.**

 **I'm really sorry for this everyone. But I did make this RWBY omake for you all as an apology. I've actually been looking for inspiration ever since some people asked me to make parodies of certain things like video games, movies, and other anime concepts.**

 **Thus I present you this. These omakes are not canon to the main story, but if you all wish I could later have the group react to these as they explore more of Void's home.**

 **Inspiration: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End trailer**

 **Disclaimer: Look back towards the first chapter.**

Flying through the warm Valean air above the capital city, a massive airship shined brilliantly under the sun as it glided smoothly towards Beacon Academy. Alongside the large passenger ship, several smaller ships and bullheads followed.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a hunter's life for me," sang Scarlet as he leaned against the railing on the large upper deck of the passenger ship.

* * *

"What, would you do? What would any of you be willing to do?" challenged Raven as she turned her gaze from the ruins of her damaged bandit camp towards the battered teams of RWBY and JNPR.

"Would you brave the weird and haunted Grimmlands at world's end?" continued Raven as Glynda activated a holographic map of Remnant with her students looking at the uncharted territories with uncertainty.

"To fetch back, my foolish brother?"

The scene changed to reveal a tired and bleeding Qrow resting against a tree amongst dissipating Grimm bodies, as he bandaged his wounded leg and arm.

"Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" groaned Qrow, looking around at the assembled crew of bandits, Beacon students, and Atlas soldiers.

"We did!" cheerfully smiled Ruby as she and Yang raised their hands. The rest of their friends also gave nods and tentative smiles, while Raven crossed her arms and gave her brother an annoyed glare. Qrow sighed as he found his flask to be empty.

* * *

"There was a time," came Ozpin's voice as the scene changed to several young men and women looking up at swaying banners that advertised the Huntsman Academies, each one hopeful and excited in becoming a protector of the kingdoms.

"When Huntsman and Huntresses were free to make their own way in the world." The scene then shifted towards Summer Rose as she slayed several Ursa Major, while Taiyang smashed through broken debris and rescued several trapped civilians.

"But our time is coming to an end," warned Ozpin as the skies began to darken and the roars of thousands of Grimm made the ground tremble.

* * *

The scene shifted to a frustrated Qrow as he stomped away from the motley group and leaned against another tree before turning to glare at them.

"Why should I fight with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded," spat the drunkard as he glared at Raven, shocking many of the rescue team.

"Our enemies have united and vow to destroy us," returned Ozpin's voice as the scene shifted to Salem sitting in her throne and speaking with her agents through her special Grimm. From their sides, Salem's lieutenants moved as Cinder made her deals with Adam, while Watts entered the Schnee Mansion.

"You could fight and all of you will die," said Arthur as he and Jacques stood in front of Team RWBY with several squads of Atlas droids aiming their weapons at the huntresses.

"The Huntsman armies from the four corners of Remnant," said Ozpin as the academies of Beacon, Atlas, Shade, and Haven appeared one after another, the students and soldiers of the Four Kingdoms mobilizing for war.

"Welcome to Menagerie," greeted Ghira with a bow, welcoming Team SSSN and Raven's groups at the docks.

"Must stand together," finished Ozpin as Jaune raised Crocea Mors and inspired the Atlas soldiers and huntsmen against the incoming Grimm forces, while Ruby led the charge back at Beacon.

* * *

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime," said Ironwood as he and his colleagues stared out at the massive armada of warships gathering.

"And neither the more alcohol," drawled Qrow, drinking from a stolen bottle.

* * *

The scene shifted to the Belladonna home where Blake was looking after a bandaged Sun.

"It would never have worked out between us," whispered Blake as she looked away from the monkey faunus' toned body.

"Keep telling yourself that darling," teased Sun, grunting when Blake tightened the bandage even further as Yang snickered from her place against the desk.

* * *

"They know they face extinction," smiled Salem as she watched her Grimm spawn in the hundreds from her fortress.

"All that remains is where they make their final stand," said Salem as she stared into her crystal ball.

"Let's go!" ordered Ruby as she led her team into battle against Cinder and her lackeys.

* * *

The scene quickly shifted through several chaotic moments as music and an orchestral choir suddenly came into play.

Jaune swung his sword, decapitating a beowolf and saving an Atlas soldier. The young Arc let out a battle cry as he moved to rally the Atlas military against the Grimm.

Winter and Glynda nodded to each other as they engaged Watt's reprogrammed droids, while Ironwood ordered his fleet to engage the airborne Grimm, their cannons and point-defense guns firing tracers into the monstrosities.

Raven grunted as she and her bandits charged to reinforce the faunus against Adam's White Fang, maneuvering around Ghira, Sienna, and Team SSSN's position.

Fighting back to back, Ren and Nora fought against the hordes of Grimm as well as the cackling hit-and-run movements of Tyrion.

Bringing down a large ursa with her hammer, Nora quickly grabbed Ren and pulled him out of a nevermore's line of fire. Turning the startled ninja around, Nora grasped his shoulders.

"Will you marry me?"

Ren blinked before grabbing onto Nora and pushing them out of the way of several charging boarbatusks.

"I don't think now is the best time!" answered Ren as he and Nora got up and ran towards where Jaune and several Atlas squads were holding the line.

* * *

Ozpin held his cane in a fencer's position as Hazel injected several large dust crystals into his body.

Yang and Blake nodded to each other. Yang quickly fired several shots around Adam, creating a smokescreen for Blake, as the ninja-cat unleashed a flurry of strikes.

Weiss grit her teeth as she summoned her Knight and Grimm servants before a smirking Whitley and his armed Paladins.

"You're mad!" shouted Cinder as she watched Ruby gather the power of her silver eyes, coursing it through Crescent Rose.

"If I wasn't this probably would never work," smirked Ruby as she swung the empowered weapon at the fallen maiden.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little piece and I'll have the new chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you all. Please let me know if you would like to see more little parodies like this.**

 **Bye-bye!**


	9. The Remnant Knight chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please look to the first chapter.**

* * *

As the adults sighed in relief and the teens cheered on Jaune's counterpart, Void shifted before pausing the projection, gathering the attention of his guests.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Void?" asked Willow.

Void closed his eyes as he contemplated on whether he should follow the schedule and call for a break. Considering what was about to follow the battle between the revived Jaune and his world's Cinder and how closely parallel their world is with the Remnant of his guests…

The cloaked man opened his eyes and quickly glanced around, taking note of the frustrated and anxious looks his guests held. The immortal sighed and ran a hand through his snowy hair.

"I am currently debating on whether we should take a break as the viewing schedule suggests. I do not wish to overwhelm you with the information that you all have just learned from this world."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here," said Taiyang.

"I feel it would be better to wait until the end of this battle for us to take a break. Alternatively, we can take a quick rest now and continue later if you wish," offered Void.

The teens and adults all shared glances with each other, just now remembering the schedule that they had planned out yesterday. Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly huddled together for an impromptu discussion before turning as one to Void.

"We've decided to see the rest of this fight play out. This way, we'll have the appropriate amount of time needed to digest everything we've seen so far," said Ren, acting as spokesperson.

"Well, you heard the kid. We've got an Arc-kid kicking ass to watch," smirked Qrow.

Void sighed but nodded as he reactivated the projection.

 **Cinder stared back in shock as a White Knight stood before her. Angry yellow eyes glaring back from the darkness of the helmet sent chills down her spine, as his form shone brightly at the top of the tower. The light shone in the dark night before slowly fading to a dull light.**

 **He stared down at his clawed gauntlet before he squeezed his fist tight and felt the power flowing through him. His body while constantly racked in pain, seemed to be slightly numb at the moment. He looked at his clenched fist and flexed his fingers, adjusting to the strange sensation that came from the armor. Meanwhile, around the world, people stared in awe at the literal knight in shining armor that had appeared before them on the screen.**

 **The teachers of Beacon looked at the screens in disbelief as the weakest of their students stood before the world, as they witnessed a Semblance that had never been seen before. The students of Beacon were just as shocked as the one they deemed the weakest of them now stood as a glowing pillar of strength.**

Glynda nodded. "We've seen defensive semblances before in previous years, but never had we witnessed one that exuded such strength."

"We've never even heard of a semblance like what the kid has," said Qrow with Taiyang nodding.

 **But for his friends and those who knew him, they were in complete awe.**

 **Ruby and Weiss, who had managed to seal themselves inside the tower when the large horde had become too much for them, stared at the boy shrouded in armor.**

 **Ruby was in complete awe at her best friend standing before the villain like a knight in her childhood stories, while Weiss was just stunned to see the boy she had rejected so many times stand so strong against the woman. It showed a side that she had often failed to see before in the young knight. A side that now she wished to know more of.**

 **It was honestly awe-inspiring.**

"Heck yeah! Jaune looks even cooler than the heroes in the stories," cheered Ruby, making Jaune blush.

"Easy there, Weiss. We don't want you stealing Vomit boy away from P-money," teased Yang.

The heiress huffed but sweated a little at the heated glare Pyrrha gave her as she clutched her embarrassed partner's arm, while Nora giggled at the protective redhead. Blake and Ren shook their heads at the antics of their friends but smiled as the previous tension seemed to melt away.

 **Yang and Blake were starstruck as the boy they usually thought of as the weakest now stood atop of the tower like the strongest. The bright light had shone so bright from the tower; the two could see it from the safe zone in Vale. And seeing whom the source on the screens was made them begin to wonder what kind of power he had hidden within.**

Both members of combination Bumblebee nodded as they were impressed by the strength of Jaune's newfound power. Yang especially was excited to see the knight take Cinder down for all the pain and suffering she and her cohorts had caused.

 **Nora stared in complete awe as the white armor shimmered around his form, her eyes sparkling wide, but still held a hint of worry for the boy. But she still cheered his name and as she rooted for him to send her back to H-E-double hockey sticks.**

 **Nora is not allowed to say any bad words...**

Ren nodded in approval as he smiled at his childhood companion's double. Living on the streets after the fall of Kuroyuri made it difficult to stay away from the seedier and unpleasant parts of society, as they scrounged and traveled from town to town. The resident ninja did his best to keep Nora from developing a sailor's mouth throughout it all.

 **Ren while amazed at the sight of his leader as he stood tall and powerful for the first in in his entire life, he could not shake the feeling that was squirming in his chest. That this power had something darker hidden beneath its surface, and that it would inevitably destroy his friend.**

 **Pyrrha looked at the monitor numbly as she felt her heart soar with relief. He was still alive; he still had the chance to escape with his life, she still had the chance to save him. But then her heart sank again when he screamed the words.**

 **'** _ **Let me show you, what a student from Beacon can do!'**_

 **Those words that would have once filled her heart with pride now filled her with dread and despair. He was still willing to fight her, still willing to put his life on the line to protect his friends, still willing to die for them. And that terrified her...**

The tension that had melted amongst the Remnant audience returned with a fury as everyone braced for the battle that was to begin anew. Roland and Diana looked on worriedly as they prayed that their son's power was not what they suspected it to be.

 **Cinder, on the other hand, was glaring in anger at the power that now swarmed over his form. "W-What is this?" Cinder said through gritted teeth as she glared at the boy, "What the hell is this! Where did you get that kind of power!" she screamed as she abandoned her calm demeanor and adopted a look of frantic disbelief. His silence seemed to infuriate her more as she glared at him.**

 **"What? Do you think that this will change anything, that you'll somehow magically defeat me with this little light show? Is that what you think?!" he continued to remain silent as she clicked her tongue in annoyance and glared at him. "Do you think you're better than me now! Is that what you think!" silence still emanated from a boy as she swung her arm back.**

"Hmm, she seems to have some sort of inferiority complex. Perhaps even a superiority complex considering how she acts with her stolen powers," said Ironwood.

"Anyone under Salem's thrall would be a grave threat, but if Cinder truly is unstable then she poses an even greater danger," said Ozpin.

 **"YOU ARE NOTHING! NOTHING BUT AN INSECT UNDER MY HEEL!" she yelled as she threw a large ball of fire at the boy who didn't attempt to block or move out of the way as his armor glowed slightly and the ball of fire impacted against him.**

 **A huge explosion rocked the tower and a large torrent of fire shot into the air as the top was covered in a thick black smoke. His friends screamed in fright as the boy was consumed in flames while Cinder only smirked as she assumed her attack was enough to blast the boy into oblivion.**

 **But her eyes widened in fear as the smoke cleared, and Jaune stood with neither a scratch nor burn anywhere on his form.**

"Incredible. I've never seen such a powerful defense," gasped Winter.

"I have noticed that most of Jaune's counterparts who wield defensive semblances tend to be more durable than others. However, it is also possible that his current power's strength is being fueled by his boosted aura reserves," said Void.

"Whatever the case, Cinder can't seem to crack it with her maiden abilities," smiled Glynda.

 **The armor's glow slowly faded as Jaune stared at her, his yellow eyes shone from the dark slits of his helmet as more fear slithered down her spine. She stared in shocked silence as the boy glared at her from across the room, then tensed his muscles as he slid back into a sprinters stance and glared at her. His right arm reared back and his body glowing with aura as the ground beneath his feet began to crack and splinter, before he launched himself at blinding speeds towards Cinder as she raised her hands in defense.**

 **Only he sailed right past her and charged straight for the Dragon behind her.**

 **Shocked she only had seconds to turn around as Jaune drew back his arm and slammed his fist straight into the mouth of the Dragon. A large shockwave blasted as the tower rocked and the sound of bone cracking echoed atop the tower. Teeth and blood flew through the air as the beast's head snapped back at an odd angle before it lost its grip and plummeted to the ground. The boy landing just on the edge of the tower, as its massive body fell off the tower.**

"No way," whispered Yang, as everyone stared in shocked silence at the feat Jaune's counterpart just committed.

Unseen by the rest, Void's amethyst eyes flashed red and his lips spread into a savage grin but quickly disappeared. Grimacing, the immortal blinked and noticed the strain Jaune's counterpart was starting to suffer through Final Inheritance.

 **The Dragon plummeting to the ground as a large storm of dust blasted off the ground and covered the field in a thick blanket of dust. The world looked on in shock as the beast slammed into the ground below, unable to comprehend the spectacular feat that was just performed.**

 **The students and teachers stared with eyes wide in awe, while the civilians and soldiers could only gape in shock at the insane strength. Even Glynda, Qrow and Ironwood had to stop and stare in awe at the monitors as the beast was thrown from the tower. Qrow released a loud whistle at the amazing display.**

"Really? The kid takes down a freaking dragon with a single punch and all you do is whistle?" asked Taiyang, turning to his brother-in-law.

"Mr. Immortal Pajamas refilled my flask," shrugged Qrow as he took a swig, while Void raised a curious brow at his cloak and robes.

 **Ruby and Weiss had wide eyes and hanging jaws as they watched the boy dash across from Cinder and punched the giant dragon in the face and sent it hurtling to the ground. They could even feel the shockwave as its body slammed into the courtyard. Yang and Blake both had wide eyes as they shared a quick glance with each other and then back to the screen.**

 **Ren's eyes widened further as the Grimm knocked away with a single punch from his leader and a friend he considered a brother. While Nora only had stars in her eyes as she watched her valiant leader, and brother, managed to punch a Grimm straight in the face as she squealed with glee.**

The two powerhouses of RWBY and JNPR shared a glance before nodding with massive grins, fist-bumping in silent agreement. Seeing this, both Ren and Blake sighed, knowing exactly what their partners had planned. Likewise, Ironwood raised a brow when he saw Winter's contemplative expression.

 **Pyrrha could only stare in awe as her partner landed on the edge of the tower and watched the massive beast fall from the tower, a powerful glow evident in his eyes as he stared down at the dragon and then back at Cinder.**

 **Cinder, on the other hand, could only stare in complete horror as the boy had zipped past her at blinding speed and with one punch, brought the massive beast to its knees. Her body shook with fear, and her hands trembled as she stared at his back.**

 **"...What...what the hell is this!?" she said with a trembling voice as she glared up at him. "What kind of power do you have!" she screamed as Jaune only briefly heard her words, as his mind wandered back to the conversation with his grandfather.**

"Her reaction reminds me of when others would witness my magic," mused Ozpin.

"That's one way of putting it," huffed Glynda as she crossed her arms.

 **Earlier**

 **"You understand Jaune?" he asked as the boy nodded. It was just briefly after his semblance was unlocked that his grandfather lowered his head slightly and looked the boy dead center of his eyes.**

 **"Good, good, remember the sword is key to all of this, it will give you the edge you need to end this...Before you go, there's something I need to tell you," he said as the man raised his hand. "And relax, time moves slower here, you won't miss much when you head back," he said as Jaune breathed a sigh of relief. But then he noticed a sorrowful look in his grandfather's eyes as he looked at the boy.**

 **"What is it?" he asked as the man sighed.**

 **"Jaune, when I activated your semblance, it was not the only ability that was awakened within you...one I wish would never be awakened," he said as Jaune's eyes widened at this.**

While everyone blinked in confusion and worry, Roland and Diana gasped at the confirmation of their fears, gathering the attention of the other adults. Roland quickly turned to meet Void's eyes and his despair only grew when the immortal slowly nodded.

 **"I have another ability?" he asked as the man nodded his head.**

 **"In a sense yes, though you're not aware of it as it is within every member of the Arc bloodline. A 'special ability' hidden within us that grants us an immense amount of power and strength but can only be activated on the brink of death. It's an ability that has granted us victories on multiple battlefields, even when all hope seems lost...but always with a terrible cost." Jaune had a strange feeling in his stomach as his grandfather spoke to him.**

 **"Cost? What kind of cost?" the man was silent as he nodded his head.**

"What's your grandfather talking about Jaune?" asked Ruby only to be shushed by Weiss as everyone grew worried at the elderly Arc's tone.

 **"...Before I tell you, I need you to answer me something. Do you know how many generations of Arc's have come before us?" he asked as Jaune looked curiously at the man as he stroked his chin and pondered.**

 **"Um...seventeen I think? That's what dad told me a while ago. There have been seventeen generations of Arc's that have come before us, each one greater than the last" the elderly man nodded as he looked at his grandson.**

 **"Very good, now, do you know how many died on the field of battle?" Jaune thought about this again, as he tried to remember his family's history.**

 **"...Seventeen?" he said as a strange feeling gnawed at the back of his mind, as again the man nodded and pointed to himself.**

"I'm not liking where this is going," swallowed Yang.

"That's the thing about warrior bloodlines. They tend to die out faster than most," grimaced Qrow.

 **"Correct, not including your father, there have been seventeen generations of Arc's that came before us. And all seventeen of them have died on the field of battle, myself included" he said as he then smiled solemnly. "And what can you tell me about their deaths?" Jaune had a strange feeling this was leading to somewhere as he remembered each battle that his grandfather taught him. His mind suddenly clicked as he looked up to his grandfather, with a small hint of fear in his eyes.**

 **"Their deaths ensured victory at the cost of their own lives..." the man nodded as he sat down on a stump that manifested on the cliff.**

"No," whispered Pyrrha, her tears falling once Diana's sobbing started anew.

"Oum damnit," gritted Jaune as he tried to ignore the concerned looks and stares sent his way.

 **"...Correct... seventeen generations have used this power I have awakened in you. An ability that will turn the tide of any war and stop that woman's malice...but it will come at a terrible cost..." Jaune swallowed slightly as Cornelius laced his fingers and rested his arms on his knees.**

 **"It's called 'Final Inheritance' a cursed ability that has been passed down and used seventeen times in our history...eighteen, now that it has awakened in you," he said as Jaune held a hand to his chest.**

 **"What...what does it do?" Jaune asked as the man frowned deeply and hung his head.**

"I believe this ability is similar to the 'Silver-Eyes' that Summer and her daughter possess," whispered Ozpin.

"But their abilities don't have as severe a cost," hissed Glynda.

"I have a theory about the existence of such abilities, but we should wait until after the viewing to discuss it," sighed Void as he glanced towards the tense teens.

 **"It floods your body with the accumulative strength and power of every past generation of Arc that has come before you, each one giving you their strength and power, as well as giving you a tremendous boost in speed and agility. A culmination of over two hundred years of Arc warriors poured into your body, with an almost instinctual knowledge to use it..."**

 **"But the price of using this...the user cannot survive the massive strain of that much power coursing through their body, add to the life threating injuries that activated Final Inheritance, the user will die from their wounds...it's actually how I died..." he sighed as shook his head.**

 **He hung his head lower as he spoke solemnly, "There hasn't been a single Arc who has used this ability and lived to see the next day. I'm sorry Jaune...you will die when you use this..."**

Void sighed as everyone in the chamber was shocked into silence and took note of the cracks and breakdowns that were forming just from the mention of Jaune's fate. The immortal inwardly feared the effects the end of today's viewing would have on his guests, especially on Jaune and his parents.

"Can't we catch a break?" muttered a sullen Qrow.

 **Jaune stared back blankly as he looked at his grandfather's solemn form and then down at his own hand as a blank look masked his face. He showed no emotion on his face, nor did he feel fear at this startling revelation, as he stared at his hand before gripping it into a fist.**

 **"I don't care." Cornelius looked up, a stunned look on his face, as Jaune continued to hold his fist tight.**

 **"I'm not afraid of what happens to me, I don't even care that I'll die after I use it. All that matters to me is that my friends are safe; all that matters is that Pyrrha is safe." He looked up as a powerful fire burned in his eyes.**

 **"As for this woman? I'll make her see what happens when she messes with my friends and I'll send her back to whatever hole she crawled out of, this I promise. On my name as an Arc!" Jaune said with a serious tone in his voice as Cornelius stared back in awe before a small smirk appeared on his face.**

 **"All right then..." he spread his arms wide as an ethereal glow illuminated them both as both of their eyes shone brightly.**

 **"Show her what an Arc, can really do!"**

"I was wrong about Jaune. He truly deserves to become a huntsman," whispered a somber Glynda as she stared into Jaune's determined eyes.

"For him to make peace with his fate and still walk towards Death's embrace with such confidence," trailed a saddened but impressed Ironwood.

"Mr. Arc's blood is on my hands. When did I lose that burning will," murmured a melancholic Ozpin, feeling his already weary soul become even more burdened.

 **Present**

 **Bits and piece of the tower continued to crumble, as the massive beast lay on the courtyard floor. While unconscious, it was still alive, but would not be getting back up anytime soon. Jaune turned his head back as he stared at her still form. He then began to slowly walk towards her as she backed away slightly but kept her blades up. But Jaune calmly walked past her, as if he didn't even register her, and made his way over to his sword.**

 **For what felt like an eternity – but in reality was merely minute – a voice spoke out over both the tower and the CCT network.**

 **"...Final Inheritance..."**

Ruby swallowed. "I-Is Jaune going to tell everyone about his power?"

"He's accepted his fate, Ruby. It wouldn't matter after the battle," whispered Blake.

 **Around the world, people looked confused as they stared at the boy. The younger generations of hunters, students and civilians had no idea what the boy was talking about. But for a certain portly hunter, a family of ten and a dusty old crow, their eyes widened in fear as they heard the words spoken.**

"It seems you and Peter know about it," said Taiyang to his old teammate.

"Yeah, but I don't like the feeling of how I know it," replied Qrow, thinking about the nature of his own semblance.

"You both must have witnessed Cornelius use it before his death," sniffled Diana.

 **"What?" she asked dumbly as Jaune narrowed his yellow eyes.**

 **"I said 'Final Inheritance'...it's the power I just unlocked. You wanted to know what it is? It's an ability that has been hidden within my family for seventeen generations. It awakens any dormant Semblance within our bodies, and unlocks them to their fullest potential," he said as people around the world stared in awe. But for a father and mother of eight children, it was the most dreadful thing they could ever hear.**

 **"But that's not all it does..." he continued as he looked down at his clawed gauntlet.**

 **"It also imbues me with the strength of every generation of Arc Warrior that has come before me. And according to history, there have been a lot Arc's that have come before me...and each one of them is giving me strength beyond measure," he said as Cinder's eyes widened in fear.**

 **For a brief moment, whether in a daze from the shockwave or out of fear, she could have sworn she saw seventeen ghostly men and women standing behind him. Each one of them had eyes glowing yellow as they angrily glared at her and bore their anger into her soul.**

Void shook his head but remained silent. As an immortal spirit, he was privy to the nature of the supernatural. What Cinder saw was no illusion and Void had a feeling that some small part of her knew it.

 **"They are giving me the strength to fight you now..." His eyes continued to bore into her soul as she snarled in anger at him. "And with this power, I will stop you!" he yelled as he pointed his sword at her, his eyes glowing a powerful light. "And that is a promise..." he said with a final glare as Cinder stared in shock.**

 **For some reason, she could not stand those eyes, the eyes that refused to break, eyes that refused to submit to their fate. Eyes of complete defiance that refused to bend to her will.**

 **"...Don't...don't you..." she summoned an array of glass sword as they hovered around her form. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" she then sent the blades at the boy as they sailed through the air at blinding speeds.**

 **Jaune quickly crossed his arms as the blades crashed into him, the glass instantly shattering as they came into contact with the armor. Small fragments of glass littered the air as Cinder's eyes widened in terror, while Jaune stared into hers with electric yellow eyes.**

 **He then charged at her as he slashed at her. But she managed to dodge as summoned two blades of glass and crossed them to block his second strike. But she fell to her knee as she felt the tremendous amount of power behind his swing.**

"I-I can't watch this! Please! Stop the portal!" shouted Pyrrha, startling some of the others, as she turned away from the viewing portal and pressed herself against the crook of Jaune's neck.

Void sighed as he paused the images before walking over to the huddled teams, releasing a calming presence for the shaken teens. Grasping both her and Jaune's shoulders, the immortal gave them a pitying look.

"I'm sorry that you are feeling so distressed Pyrrha, but you must see this through to the end. We can prevent this tragedy. It is why I brought you all here, but you need to watch Jaune's fight. In this moment, he is fighting for all of you. To not watch is a dishonor to him as a warrior, a protector."

Pyrrha didn't say anything as she searched Void's eyes for any kind of reassurance, like a lost and frightened child, but she found only sadness. Feeling Jaune take her hand in his, the redhead looked to see what she was searching for in his blue eyes. There was fear as well, but the love and friendship he held for her shined brightly in his orbs.

"A-Alright," conceded Pyrrha as Void restarted the viewing portal.

 **The ground cracked beneath them as Jaune continued to push against the woman, the glass blades beginning to crack as he pushed down further. He glared up as he cast a quick glance to his sword, small symbols and glyphs slowly appeared on the blade as the boy shook his head and raised his blade to the monster and the beast. Cinder growled as she inspected the large cracks on her blades and then looked back at the boy.**

 **'** _ **This doesn't make any sense; he was close to death's door mere moments ago! How can he be coming at me with all this strength, when I have acquired the powers of a maiden?!'**_ **she thought to herself but was cut off as she ducked under his swing.**

 **The force of the swing carved a large crescent into the floor as powerful yellow eyes stared down at her before he brought his blade up and then down with enough force to carve a huge scar into the floor.**

"Just because you've stolen a maiden's power doesn't mean you are invincible," said Ozpin.

 **She summoned several balls of fire around her form as she sent them sailing towards the boy, who raised his left hand and blocked each and every one of them. A thick blanket of smoke covered the top of the tower as the world was blinded to the fight. But with a swing of his sword, the smoke dissipated as Jaune quickly searched for Cinder.**

 **His instincts instantly told him to move his head, as a glass arrow whizzed past his head.**

 **He looked over to see Cinder, with her glass bow and arrow, as she summoned three more stained glass arrows and shot them at the boy. His armor instantly stopped the first one, as he quickly struck the second out of the air, while dodging the last arrow and rushing straight towards her.**

 **He then jumped high into the air as he brought his sword crashing down on her. She was barely lucky to deflect most of the blade with her own, but the force had shattered her sword into small fragments of glass. Jaune then swiped at her as she quickly summoned a shield of glass that blocked his attack.**

 **Powerful electric eyes and orange blazing eyes glared at each other as one pushed back against the other.**

"Such strength and reflexes," gasped Winter.

"Cinder is panicking. She's lost control of the fight," nodded Summer with a grin.

 **Meanwhile back at the docks, the students and civilians began to cheer as the boy fought back against the true culprit of all their strife. Men and women cheered and screamed as the boy began pushing her back with each blow he struck, soldiers howled and rooted for the boy as they shot off an occasional round into the air and to those she had manipulated into doing her dirty work...**

 **It was satisfying to see her show fear.**

"B-But they don't know about the cost of Jaune's power," cried Ruby.

"I think our other selves will learn about it soon," murmured Weiss as she saw all the relieved and joyed faces.

 **"KICK HER ASS JAUNE!" Nora screamed as she swung her fist in the air and instantly regretted it as she held her bruised stomach. "Owie!" she said as Ren placed a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"Save your strength Nora, you're going to need it if we want to help Jaune," Ren said as he made the girl sit back down on the ground.**

 **"Sorry," she said as she rested back on the ground. The rest of the group looked at their scrolls and the tower in the distance as the fight continued.**

 **"Who knew Arc had a Semblance like that? Really could have used it a while ago" Coco said as she rubbed her aching joints. "Why didn't he use it earlier?" she asked as she and the others looked at Ren and Nora.**

 **"Jaune didn't have his semblance before. We've actually been trying for months to get him to awaken it. I guess the only reason it activated was because he was close to..." he paused as he let the word hang in the air.**

 **"Regardless," Yatsuhashi said as he observed the scroll, "It's is very fortunate that he awakened his semblance when he did. Another second longer and he'd be a goner," he observed as he destroyed another glass sword.**

 **"But for how much longer can, he keeps it up?" Fox said as they all shared a concerned glance towards each other.**

 **"What did you just say?!" Suddenly their attention was turned to the professors as Oobleck was talking to the larger man, as he turned back to talk to Oobleck.**

"Looks like Peter told Bart," grimaced Taiyang.

"Maybe they'll be able to help the kid before it's too late. It sounded like most of the kid's family didn't receive medical attention in time," said Qrow.

Roland shook his head. "Final Inheritance fills the user with unimaginable power, but it also consumes the person's aura and remaining strength to fuel it. That's why none of the previous Arcs were able to survive their wounds."

"Such sacrifice in order to ensure victory," whispered a somber Li.

 **"I said we have to stop him before it's too late Oobleck! The longer he uses that power, the closer he will be to death!" the portly man said as the Doctor looked confused.**

 **"What do you mean by that. Port do you know what that power is?" he asked as Port nodded at him.**

 **"I don't know about that armor, but I do know about 'Final Inheritance'. After all, I've seen it before...ten years ago," the man said as he furrowed his brow. Oobleck's eyes widened slightly as he caught on to what the man was saying.**

 **"You mean?" Port nodded as Oobleck stared back in shock, "My God..."**

 **"Professor Port?" the two teachers turned to the group as Velvet stood before them. "What do you mean you've seen it before? Do you know what this semblance is?" the older man sighed as he nodded his head, unaware of the shuttle that landed behind them.**

"It seems our other selves will be learning the truth," winced Weiss.

 **"I do...that armor maybe his semblance, but that is not why I'm worried..." he said as they looked confused.**

 **"Ten years ago, I fought alongside Jaune's grandfather, Cornelius Arc" eyes widened slightly at the revelation. "We were apart on a search and destroy mission that went wrong, and was forced to activate that accursed ability," he growled as looked back at the tower.**

 **"...Final Inheritance, Gods above I wish I'd never have to hear that word again...it's an ability that has existed in the Arc bloodline for countless generations...a cursed power hidden within their blood" the group shared a concerned glance as a figure slowly walked up behind them.**

"Wait. Wasn't Pyrrha on her way back to Beacon?" noted Nora, causing everyone to stiffen.

"Oh no," whispered Blake.

 **"It can only be activated when an Arc is near death and grants an individual the power of every generation of Arc that has come before them and assuring them victory on any battlefield. But the strain is too much for the body to handle and the user..." He paused to swallow the anxiety in his breath, before looking back and says.**

 **"The user...dies from his wounds..." eyes widened in shock and horror, as they looked between themselves and the tower. A loud metallic clang reverberated in the area, as the group turned to see a bronze shield lying on the ground. They looked up to see a stunned and shell-shocked Pyrrha, as she stared wide-eyed at the portly professor.**

 **A loud metallic clang reverberated in the area, as the group turned to see a bronze shield lying on the ground. They looked up to see a stunned and shell-shocked Pyrrha, as she stared wide-eyed at the portly professor.**

 **"Pyrrha?" Nora said as the girl's eyes were wide, with small tears brimming at the edges of her emerald eyes.**

 **"W-what...J-Jaune...Jaune will..." she looked up at the tower as fear and dread surfaced in her heart. "No!" she screamed as she bolted towards the tower, her shield flying back to her before anyone could stop her.**

"I cannot blame the poor girl, but she shouldn't just run off like that," grimaced Ironwood.

Winter shook her head. "Even without the Grimm, Cinder won't be standing still while Ms. Nikos runs for the tower."

 **"Pyrrha wait!" Ren yelled out as he tried to stop but grunted in pain as he held his side. "Damn it!" he screamed as Sun managed to catch him.**

 **"Take it, easy man! You're still too injured to move!" the blond Faunus said as he helped him to the ground. Ren managed to pull up his scroll dialed the number for Ruby.**

 **"Ruby listen it's Ren, you have to stop Jaune! That power he is using will kill him, you have to get up there now!" he said as gasps could be heard on the other end.**

 **"WHAT?!" they heard before the line went dead and Ren growled in frustration as the scrolls battery read dead. Port then turned to the man as he nodded.**

 **"Come on Oobleck, we have to get to the Tower before it's too late!" Port said as he hefted his Battle-axe into the air.**

"Still as bombastic as ever," said Roland, as he weakly smiled in appreciation.

"He always was headstrong," added Diana, trying to wipe her tears.

 **The thin man nodded as he deployed his weapon, ready to charge into the fray when suddenly the ground began to shake as they turned back to the tower. Their eyes widened as they watched a large dark shadow slowly crawl up the tower.**

 **"Oh no," Neptune said as they all stared in horror.**

"Looks like that dragon is gearing up for round two," gritted Jaune.

 **Earlier at the top of the Tower**

 **Jaune and Cinder continued to fight as they slashed and hacked at each other with their blades. Bits and pieces of Jaune's armor began to chip away, while Jaune had only managed to cut and graze certain sections of the woman before him.**

 **It would seem that Jaune was winning, but in truth, he was just barely hanging on. While the power granted to him by Final Inheritance had increased his strength, speed and reflexes, it did not mean that it gave him the skills necessary to land a killing blow.**

 **Jaune had only months of training and experience under Pyrrha's guidance, and while he had basic knowledge of swordsmanship, it did not give him the skill necessary to combat Cinders years of experience and brutality.**

 **The battle was being determined by Skill and Experience.**

"A battle of attrition," frowned Ozpin, having experienced one against Salem in the past.

"Cinder will no doubt try and wear Jaune down," said Summer.

"But Jaune merely needs one opening to end this fight," added Taiyang.

 **But Cinder, on the other hand, knew that if she made one mistake while fighting the empowered boy could lead to the end of her. While lacking in skill and experience, the amount of power he now possessed could easily kill her if she made one single mistake. She had already made the mistake before of underestimating the boy's intelligence and ingenuity, which had caused her to accidentally reveal her manipulation to the world.**

 **The ramifications were that the Kingdoms would not be divided as she wished them to be but would rather be united to combat her master's true goals. And now that they knew she had stolen a Maidens power, it would put the other Maidens on high alert for future attacks, making them now more difficult to acquire.**

"That was a pretty slick move Vomit-boy," joked Ruby weakly.

"Thanks Crater-face," returned an appreciative Jaune.

 **But the divide between the Faunus and the humans would widen, thanks to the White Fangs assistance in helping her attack an entire Kingdom.**

 **And while they would deny the knowledge of her true motives, they would still be feared and hated by the rest of the world, drawing in more Grimm to their doors. Of course, Adam would now be gunning for her head for tricking him, but he was a small pest she could easily deal with. But for now, she had to deal with this one insect that managed to muck up her plans.**

Ghira sighed in lament as he reminded himself to start making plans on regaining control of the White Fang and possibly warning Sienna. While he hoped that Adam could still be redeemed, the former leader feared that the young bull was ultimately lost to his hatred. Taking a glance towards his daughter, Ghira felt his heart ache for Blake's despair at the loss of her old partner but there was also some solace when he saw her new one wrapped a comforting arm around her.

 **Her eyes flashed orange as she summoned an array of fireballs and launched them at the boy. Jaune crossed his arms as the balls of fire exploded on his body. The armor, with Final Inheritance enhancing his defenses, withstood against the barrage of fire as black smoke shrouded his vision.**

 **His eyes widened as Cinder charged out from the smoke and sliced her blade against his face, small fragments sparked from the impact of glass and aura as glowing yellow eyes quickly glared back. Jaune swiped his sword with a massive swing that blasted the smoke away and forced Cinder to back away from the boy.**

 **The muscles in Jaune's legs tensed as he sped across the tower and swung his blade at the woman, small strands of her hair were sliced as she barely managed to duck under his blade. She then slashed at his stomach, as again small fragments of aura sparked off his armor. Jaune jumped back as he grasped at the small cut that appeared on his chest.**

 **The two kept a careful distance from each other as they glared from across the destroyed room, the CCT Tower barely holding together, but still broadcasted their fight around the world. He glanced down quickly at Crocea as the runes and glyphs continued to glow dimly on the steel.**

"Weiss?" asked Ruby when she noticed her partner's intense gaze upon Jaune's weapon.

"Those glyphs," murmured the heiress.

"Whatever Jaune's plan is, he needs to get it working fast," frowned Yang.

 **His eyes narrowed as he gripped the handle of his blade tighter.**

 **'** _ **Not yet, it's not ready yet, I need a few more minutes before I can use it. I just need to stall her long enough to use it...'**_ **he glanced down at his hand that shook slightly. '** _ **But I don't know how much longer I can hold this for. Final Inheritance is taking a huge toll on my body. I'd say I've got five minutes before my Aura runs out. And when that happens...I'm dead,'**_ **he gripped his fist tighter as he glared up at her.**

 **'** _ **But I can't stop now if I do she kill everyone I know! She'll kill Pyrrha if I give her the chance!'**_ **his glare intensified as he gripped his blade tighter. '** _ **And there is no way in hell that I'll let that happen!'**_

 **He released a mighty roar as he charged at the woman, his blade shining in the moonlight as he clashed once against the Fallen Maiden. She growled in rage as her blades glowed like fire and she parried against the boy's sword. Each clash of steel and glass would scatter sparks of light in the dark night atop of the tower.**

 **The two warriors fighting for the fate of Vale, for the fate of all the people of Remnant and to ensure that one of them would survive, at the cost of the other.**

Somewhere in her mind full of guilt and trepidation, Pyrrha wondered where all her tears were coming from as more fell down her pale cheeks. The young champion didn't miss Jaune's thoughts as he continued weathering Cinder's maiden-enhanced fury. The young man who came to affect her so much since their first meeting before initiation was fighting for her, uncaring of his own life after already accepting his own fate.

Sensing his partner's thoughts, Jaune tightened his grip on Pyrrha as his worry increased. Pyrrha was already having a poor day after learning of her future death from Void and watching him, the apparent love of her life, fight to the death against a magic-wielding maniac couldn't be doing her psyche any favors. The young knight only hoped that Pyrrha wouldn't blame herself but knowing how she could be Jaune mentally reminded himself to keep an eye on her after the viewing.

 **Jaune bashed against her glass blade with his sword as the glass cracked and crumbled under the strength of his steel. She discarded the blade easily as she forged another in her hand and parried his blade with her own, while also charging a ball of fire in her spare hand.**

 **Thinking quickly, Jaune stabbed his sword into the floor and slashed upwards, sending small bits of gravel and debris into her face temporarily blinding her. This caused her to drop her sword and shot her ball off course, however with her limited vision she only managed to knock his sword out of his hand. But Jaune didn't care about that as he used this opportunity to rush forward and punched her under her chin, throwing her into the air until he grabbed her by her ankle and slammed her back into the ground.**

 **She gasped in pain before he lifted her up again and slammed her again into the ground. He repeated these two more times as the ground began cracking and breaking with large web-like cracks littering the floor, along with imprints of a human body.**

"Crude but effective," said Winter with pursed lips.

"I'd say the bitch deserves the brutality, Ice Queen," drawled Qrow.

Void nodded as he turned to the younger members of the group. "One of the training regimens I have planned is for each of you to learn and refine your hand-to-hand combat skills. There will be times where you will not have a weapon at hand and be forced to stand your ground against an enemy."

Both teams nodded in acceptance, though Ruby appeared the most reluctant, having had previous conversations with both her father and sister about learning some CQC.

 **Dazed and confused for a brief moment, she could barely register the world around her until Jaune quickly grabbed his sword off the ground and raised it over his head to end the fight once and for all. He only took a moment to absorb the absolute look of terror in her eyes as he raised his blade high and thrust it towards her. But she snapped out of her shock as she barely managed to roll out its way, as the steel blade pierced the concrete ground.**

 **She grabbed one of her fallen swords and quickly sprung at the boy, who barely managed to raise his blade to block her attack. Small fragments of glass and metal sparked off their blades as they soon were face to face with each other. Jaune glared as he pushed his blade further against hers.**

 **"Tell me! Do you have any regret for what you've done? The lives you've robbed! The friends you've manipulated! The thousands of innocent people you've killed in your quest for that power! Do you even care about your own race?!" Jaune seemed to ask the woman as she merely glared into his eyes then grinned.**

 **"No, why would I care about a race I gave up long ago?" She gave a haunting grin as she flooded her eyes with a sickly orange light. "Humanity is a sickness that needs to be purged from this world, in order for its true masters to reclaim it as its own." Jaune stared at her as she grinned.**

"What happened to Cinder to make her like this," whimpered Ruby, scared of the madness in the fallen maiden's eyes.

Yang shook her head, trying her best to comfort her little sister, but even Yang shied away at the dark sincerity and confidence Cinder had spoken with.

"There are people out there who tend to be forged by past tragedies, Ruby. A lot of people tend to ignore how people can be even worse than the Grimm," said a somber Nora.

 **"Man may have crawled from the dust, but it was the Grimm that ruled this world before them, and it is they that the world should truly belong to, not this pathetic excuse of a race! It is they that shall win this day, not man!" she said as Jaune grinned under his helmet.**

 **"Really? If that's the case..." he pushed down further on his blade as she was now kneeling on the floor. "Why are you losing?" she snarled and summoned the maiden's power and pushed back against the boy. Suddenly the tower rumbled slightly as they stumbled for a second, causing them to break from their hold.**

 **"What the heck?" was all Jaune could say before Cinder took the opportunity to strike as she slashed at his chest.**

Diana screamed as Cinder's blade cut deeply into her son's armor, while many of the others gasped or flinched away from all the blood. Again, they were all reminded of how Jaune's injuries were being exacerbated by his new power and the new ones he was getting throughout the battle.

 **A large section of his chest plate was destroyed as his armor now sported a large gash on his chest and blood sputtered from the wound. He fell to one knee, as he numbly grasped at the cut in his chest and the pain that flooded his body. Cinder grinned as she thrust her blade forward, ready to pierce his heart and kill the one pest that had foiled her plans. But before she could stab him in the heart with her blade, he quickly grabbed the blade in his hand and held it firmly in his grip.**

 **She could only stare in shock for a brief moment before the flash of steel swiped against her eyes and blood flew through the air. She held her hand to her face as she screamed in anguish.**

 **"ARGH! MY FACE! YOU BASTARD! MY FACE! ARGHH!" she screamed as she held her face in her hands and screamed bloody murder as smoke began to rise from her fingers. Jaune, however, was not paying attention as he grasped at the large chunk missing in his armor, and the blood that flowed through his fingers.**

 **He had noticed throughout the fight that parts of his armor had not regenerated, as it had in the early stages of this fight, which could only mean one thing.**

 **...Final Inheritance was almost over...**

"No," croaked Roland, as everyone watched in horror.

"Times running out, and it sounds like that dragon's coming back for round two," hissed Blake.

"And Jaune made Cinder even angrier," winced Weiss as she saw Cinder flail about, her own scar throbbing a bit.

 **He knew that any moment his body would fail him, his grandfather had warned him about it in his mindscape about the damage 'Final Inheritance' would do to his body, and how he would not survive this fight. But none of that would matter unless he killed this woman now before his aura ran dry and he succumbs to his wounds.**

 **But with every second that passed his body began to feel like it was made of lead, and his vision would blur at random moments during the fight, most likely due to the large amounts of blood he had lost prior to Final Inheritances awakening.**

 **The only reason he had not keeled over was the fact that his semblance, the armor that shrouded his body, was holding in his organs and Final Inheritance pushing his body beyond its limits. But he was running out of time, and Cinder was running out of patience. She glared at him through the slits of her fingers as she used the flames of her power to seal the wound.**

Diana and Roland sobbed as they despaired over their son's burden and pain, drawing many somber and worried looks from the other adults. Those who were parents understood what the Arc couple was feeling, while the teens couldn't fully describe their own feelings about watching one of their own dying before them and being unable to do anything about it.

Void grimaced but held onto the crying parents when he saw Diana about to get up, no doubt going to rush towards her son. Ignoring Roland's scathing but worried glare, the immortal kept a firm grasp on them as he had everyone return to the viewing portal.

 **"You...you filthy little cur...H-how dare you-" she spoke as she still held her face in pain but found the strength to stand. "How dare you do this to me!" she said as she removed her hand and revealed the damage he had done.**

 **Now instead of a beautiful face that could charm the heart of any man, she had a face that was scarred from the right of her jaw to just under her left eye. She now looked, as she truly was on the inside, ugly and twisted. Jaune didn't care as he kneeled on the floor and coughed a small splash of blood from his lips. The blood leaking from his helmet as it dropped onto the already stained floor.**

 **Jaune could barely hear her raving and maddening voice as he felt his eyes dropping and his body growing increasingly numb. He knew his time was almost up, and soon he would pass from this world and go onto the next.**

"C'mon, Jaune. You have to get up," encouraged Nora.

 **'** _ **Shit...'**_ **he thought to himself as he felt himself fall closer to the darkness.** _ **'Even with this power I have it's still not enough, and this damn sword isn't even ready yet...'**_ **he could barely make out her twisted and angry face as she tried to stand up but failed as she fell back to one knee.**

 **He chuckled slightly as he felt his body go slack and his pain slowly fading** _ **'...Guess I still can't do anything right huh?**_ **' he thought as he felt his strength slowly leave him.**

 _'You did more than anyone could have asked for, Mr. Arc.'_

 **'** _ **Sorry, everyone...but my time is up...'**_

"This isn't how it was supposed to end," grit Jaune, trying to will his other to continue.

 **Suddenly he felt something pulsed in his right hand, almost like a heartbeat as a soft light peeked through his eyelid. His eyes open as he looked down at the sword in his hand. The glyphs and symbols that appeared throughout the fight were now glowing brighter and pulsing faster than before, as a feeling of hope swelled in his chest.**

 **'** _ **...About bloody time...'**_

"Yes!" whispered a hopeful Weiss.

 **The world watched on in awe as the boy slowly stood up, blood slowly cascading down his chest and piling on the floor as he stood valiantly against the Fallen Maiden. If they could see under his helmet they would have wondered why he was grinning that day. But what came next would still surprise them to this day.**

 **The tower shook again as Cinder managed to look over the edge to see the Dragon slowly climbing back up the tower; its face was severely damaged with large cracks spread across its mask, along with a few of its front teeth missing from its mouth, from when Jaune had punched it at the start of the renewed fight. Cinder, however, could only grin as she saw the pure hatred in its eyes as it clawed and climbed its way up the tower.**

 **It was angry, it was hungry, and it wanted revenge. Cinder turned back to the boy as she grinned madly, as he eyes were wide with glee.**

"Looks like round two is about to start," scowled Qrow.

 **"It's all over boy! The dragon is awake! Y-You'll die now! You'll finally be dead! I Win! You Lose! It's game over! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled loudly like a witch from the olden tales, her madness finally taking over as she laughed and laughed into the eye, as the Dragon grew closer.**

 **"ITS OVER NOW! FOOLISH KNIGHT!" she roared to the heavens as Jaune only nodded his head and slid back into a fighting stance.**

 **"You're right...It is over..." he then glared as he moved his sword back "...for you..."**

 **Confused she only watched as he held his sword at a horizontal angle, the tip of the ancient blade hovering over the ground as he placed his left hand on the handle and held the blade tight.**

 **The world could only watch in awe as yellow glyphs and symbols appeared on the blade, the strange yellow light shining brightly in the dark night sky, as the sounds of an echoing heartbeat resonated in the air. The sound grew louder and louder as the light shined brighter than before. Cinder had to cover her eyes as the light blinded her and made her unable to move. From within the light, Jaune closed his eyes as he focused on a memory of his grandfather.**

Void nodded as everyone watched in awe of the glowing heirloom as it pulsed with power like a beacon of hope. The immortal recalled the many weapons he had witnessed throughout the multiverse. Each wielded by a hero willing to put it all on the line for their loved ones. Grasping onto all their hopes and willpower to see evil defeated. At the same time, Diana, Roland, and Jaune all stared in awe of Crocea Mors' true power, one forged and nurtured by the Arc clan.

 **"** _ **Jaune, did I ever tell you the legends of the three swords? How long ago our family was gifted with three special blades by a strange man from a time long past?"**_

 **The yellow light swarmed and surged as the glyphs and symbols began to consume the blade. The metal shining like a bright star in the night sky, as Jaune held fast to the blade.**

 **"** _ **How with them we carved our family name into history? How we have used these blades through many lifetimes, and each one under a different name?"**_

 **The blade then pulsed as it grew one length in size, then again as the blade grew one more in the yellow light. The blade basked in the strange light, as the massive Dragon continued to roar and climb up the prestigious tower.**

 **"** _ **The Legends of the Red, Grey and Yellow Death, three names that have passed on through the legend of our family history...but in truth, all one blade..."**_

 **The sound of metal shifting and turning resonated as the light intensified before slowly receding into the center of the light. Cinder uncovered her eyes as she glared at the boy, only to gasp in shock at what she saw.**

 **"** _ **One blade, three names, all with special powers...And the most powerful of them all was the Yellow Death...a blade said to be able to slay any Grimm with a single strike..."**_

 **Jaune stood in the center of the golden light as in his hand was no longer a simple longsword, but now a large claymore sword with the edges of the blade a golden trim that shimmered in the light that surrounded the blade.**

 **The handle was now a golden set of wings, with the symbol of the Arc family branded in the center of the hilt. But at the center of the Crescent symbol was the symbol a triangle with three colored points of Yellow, Red and Grey with the yellow shining brighter than the rest.**

 **"** _ **Because the Yellow Death had a special ability...to draw the power and energy from all living things around it...from the trees to the animals to the very earth..."**_

 **Jaune glared as he brought the blade back even further as the light began to swarm and swirl around the massive broadsword. The tower continued to shake as the Dragon finally made it to the top and roared at both the boy and the light that surrounded him.**

 **"** _ **...even our own enemies..."**_

 **Suddenly she noticed small strands of orange light leaving her body and swarming its way towards the boy, her eyes wide in terror as she quickly turned to the dragon.**

 **"** _ **...The sword gathers this energy, amplifies it within the blade..."**_

 **"KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" she commanded with a voice of fear and panic, as the Dragon roared and lunged at the boy with its massive jaws. Jaune, however, did not move as the world slowed to a crawl as the world watched with bated breath as the beast descended on him with furious intent.**

 **"** _ **...And unleashes it back in full force..."**_

 **And in that last moment as he swung his sword towards the dragon he says one word, which was barely above a whisper but would forever shake the world.**

 **"...Burn..."**

No one spoke as Cornelius's words echoed throughout the entire chamber with both strength and reverence. Of nostalgia and pride. Of affection and camaraderie for an ever-present companion. To Jaune and his parents, the ancient blade acted as a guardian to their clan since its forging, guiding them through every battle ever faced. To see its full power come to life was truly awe-inspiring.

Ruby gaped at the awesome new weapon Jaune wielded. The young reaper had always appreciated weapons of every kind even when she believed they were relics of the past. But seeing such a relic, an heirloom that had retained its strength against the ravages of time, transform into something brimming with incredible power, she had no choice but to admit that Crocea Mors was greater than Crescent Rose.

 **A golden blast of fire shot off the blade and slammed into the Dragons massive jaws as the tower shook and crumbled at the massive blast. Cinder screamed as she was enveloped in the light, along with the Dragon as it made one final roar before disappearing into the light. The People had to shield their eyes, as the light was so intense, they feared it would have burned their pupils if they stared at it.**

 **Ruby and Weiss, who had just run out to help their friend, shielded their eyes as the blast rocketed off the tower and shot across the campus. Pyrrha even had to stop as she too stared in awe at the blast of energy that was more than likely produced by her partner. Students and teachers stared in awe, as they watched the massive energy surge across the city.**

 **The massive stream of golden fire sailed across the city as those who looked upon it, could have sworn it looked like a giant golden crescent, sailing high like the moon in the sky. The blast sailed across until it slammed into the side of Mountain Glenn. The mountain disappeared in the golden light, before a large explosion rocked the world to its core, sending a powerful shockwave that could be felt for miles as the people and Grimm turned to stare in shock at the sight.**

Ozpin gasped as he remembered legends regarding golden arches of power sailing through the skies during times of hardship, illuminating the darkness in a way similar to that of the mysterious silver-eyes.

 **Desperate for answers, the people returned their gaze to their screens as all around the world, people could only see static and a large crack running through the center of the image.**

 **The static slowly began to recede as Jaune stood before them, his breath labored and heavy, as he held the massive blade in his hand. Dust and smoke drifting around his form as the world waited for the fate of the Dragon. When the smoke finally settled, they could only stare in awe as before the boy was the massive Dragon that had brought terror into their hearts...**

 **But now stood with no head upon its shoulders, and the sight of the mountain Glenn completely destroyed in the distance.**

"No way," muttered Taiyang, as everyone stared in complete awe and shock.

"Mountain Glenn…is gone," breathed Winter.

"The dragon," gasped Glynda.

 **The massive body began to creak and lurch as the beast with no head lost its grip and fell to the earth. Its massive body plummeting to the ground, as dust and smoke blasted off the destroyed courtyard, the world looked on shocked as the massive beast was slain by the brave knight.**

 **"My word..." the portly professor stared in awe at the destruction caused by his student. Oobleck's glasses dipped slightly as he kept his eyes on his scroll. The light slowing dimming off the blade as he inspected the inscriptions that now lined the center of the blade.**

 **"Interesting...very interesting..." he said as he narrowed his eyes at the strange symbol on the boy's blade.**

"Really, Barty," said Qrow.

 **"Whoa..." was all that Sun could say those around him could only nod numbly. His teammates sharing glances at each other, while Neptune suddenly felt that Jaune's threat about making Weiss unhappy had more meaning than he let on.**

"I don't think that's an appropriate response," said Ren, as everyone tried coming to terms with what they had just witnessed.

 **Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi had eyes wide open as they were witness to an amazing sight, as their 'junior classmate' defeated a beast that not even they could have stood against. It was honestly amazing.**

 **"W-What the heck was that? Was that Jaune?" Yang asked as Blake could only stare at the image on the screen.**

 **"I-I don't know, I think it was...but where did he get that kind of power?" she asked more herself than her partner.**

 **"Ren! Ren! Did you see that?! It was like Vroom! Then Bang! And Kablamo!" Nora said as she pointed to the tower and the now destroyed mountainside. Ren didn't pay attention as he observed the slowly destroyed mountain in the distance and the large remains of the beheaded dragon.**

"I agree with myself!" shouted Nora, a smile replacing her tears as everyone laughed and cheered for Jaune's victory.

 **Ruby and Weiss looked up at the tower as they were still in awe of the large light. Growls all around them brought them back to reality, as they remembered that the Grimm surrounded them. But for some strange reason, they did not attack them as they just stared blankly at the beheaded Dragon. Its large corpse slowly decaying into the wind as it lay still on the ground. And then something happened that the world would still find hard to believe.**

 **The Grimm in all their numbers, and in all of their sizes...**

 **Turned their tails and ran from Vale**

"I've never seen the Grimm run away before," said Ironwood in shock.

"The kid just took down the head honcho. They're definitely not going to mess with what killed the top Grimm," chuckled Qrow, raising his flask in a salute.

 **Hundreds of thousands of Grimm fled from the tower as Nevermore's and Gryphons screeched into the air. Goliaths releasing large trumpet-like sounds as they too turned around and fled from the Academy.**

 **The smaller Grimm-like Beowolves and Ursa's stopped the carnage they were doing and fled from the massive corpse, as Crawler upon Crawler scurried away, giving no care to the small Boarbatusks that stood in their way.**

 **Soon the entire population of Grimm that had invaded the city and the beasts that had darkened the sky were gone, as they fled from whatever it was that killed the Dragon. Their near animal-like instincts told them that if they dared go against that which killed the strongest amongst them, they would surely meet the same fate. If the Dragon stood no chance against the warrior...**

 **What chance would they have?**

Soon, everyone began cheering in full as they witnessed for the first time the Grimm running away in fear. Jaune may have done the impossible and pulled something completely out of his ass with Crocea Mors, but he showed that the Grimm weren't invincible. That a single spark of hope could illuminate the darkest and most desperate of hours.

 **Glynda and Ironwood, in their many years of hunting, had never seen such a sight as Grimm after Grimm continued to ignore them and desperately ran out of the city. Qrow, who could not reach the Tower due to the many Nevermores and Griffin's in the air, stopped and reverted to his human form as he stood at the top of a lone tower as he watched the Grimm fleeing for their lives. He turned his head to the tower as smoke still drifted off the top and he whistled slightly at the sight of the Grimm fleeing.**

"I never thought I would witness something like this," admitted Glynda.

 **"Huh, never thought I would see the day when Grimm would be running away from a fight..." he looked back up at the tower as he set his gaze on the top. "Now let's just hope it stays that way, and hope that kid hasn't killed himself yet..." he then transformed again as he flew towards the tower.**

"That's something we still need to talk about, Uncle Qrow!" declared Ruby, while Qrow merely shrugged.

 **Jaune at the top of the tower gazed out at the destruction he had caused as he breathed in pain-filled breaths. His vision blurring, and his body began to shake as all the adrenaline that kept him fighting had finally worn off. He then lost his grip on his sword as he allowed it to fall on the floor, the metal clattering on the floor before shining a bright light and returning to its normal form.**

 **He stood upon his own shaking feet as he struggled to keep his body standing straight until finally he gave out and crumbled to his knees.**

Void sighed as he watched the cheers of his guests die alongside any joy that was felt. The effects of Final Inheritance were finally reaching their end, meaning Jaune's life was forfeit. Inwardly, the immortal wondered if his gamble would pay off. The rollercoaster of emotions that the recent viewing was starting to take their toll, but the immortal knew that these feelings would fuel them to prevent the end times and finally end the reign of Salem and her Grimm.

 **He breathed in slowly and painfully as he felt his body becoming lax from the lack of adrenaline in his body. He craned his head around as he searched for any signs of the mysterious woman, but alas could find no trace of her as smoke silently drifted around the tower. He allowed his head to go limp against his chest as he breathed in shallow breaths.**

 **"Finally..." he wheezed through heaving breaths as he slowly closed his eyes, "It's over..." he choked on a splash of blood as he coughed and gasped for air. He looked down at his armored hand as small bits of aura began to break away from him. A blood-covered hand was exposed to him as he noticed more sections of his armor began to break away from him.**

 **His time was up**

 **He slacked his shoulders as he smiled softly within the fading helmet of his armor, as a look of peace appeared on his face as he slowly allowed himself to slip away into the darkness...**

 **'** _ **Guess this it huh? Times up for me, well...at least I die doing something good for once...'**_ **his mind drifted to Pyrrha as her warm smile filled his mind and softened his heart** _ **. 'At least I got to protect the people I care for...at least they're safe...at least 'she's' safe...and that's all that matters...'**_ **his eyes closed as the world became dark around him.**

 **'** _ **That's all that ever mattered...'**_ **and then all was quiet as Jaune prepared to leave this mortal realm, and ascend to the Kingdom Eternal...**

No one made any comments about Jaune's final thoughts. Jaune shook as watching himself die was unsettling, but the young Arc was resolute in his feelings and showed no regret in sacrificing himself. Pyrrha only wept silently as the guilt returned tenfold, her actions resulting in her partner's death, while Ren and Nora comforted each other. Team RWBY bowed their heads, feeling useless in preventing their friend's fate as they were the ones most involved against Cinder even when they were unaware of her plans.

Roland and Diana shed tears as they watched their son fade away. As soul-shattering it was to see their only son pass on before them, the older couple prayed to their ancestors for Jaune's safe journey into the afterlife, proud that he was able to fulfill his dream and be the hero he always wanted to be.

The rest of the adults also looked on in silent respect for the fallen Arc. The sight before them was nothing new to the warriors but Jaune's inner thoughts struck a cord within them all, as most huntsmen deaths weren't very peaceful, the Grimm doing their damnedest to make them as violent and painful as possible. To many, Jaune's words reminded them of days long past, before the harsh lessons of reality and cynicism took hold. To Ozpin and his inner circle, the weight of guilt was suffocating as they watched a first-year academy student do more than they've ever done with all their years of planning and secret movements.

 **Before a shard of blackened glass sailed across the tower and shattered a section of his armor. His left shoulder exploded into fragments of aura and glass, as his eyes snapped open in shock. He grabbed his shoulder as another glass shard sailed towards him, this time hitting in the face as half his helmet was blown away, revealing his bruised and bleeding face.**

 **"Gah!" he screamed as he grasped his shoulder in pain as his back hit the floor as if a thousand needles had just been jammed into his spine. He pushed himself onto his elbows as he struggled to see who had attacked him. His heart dropped inside his chest as he stared in complete shock at what he saw.**

 **Standing before him was the woman who had plunged the entire city of Vale into chaos. Her hair now a complete mess, with edges of the raven locks were signed and uneven in multiple areas, her dress was completely in tatters with bits and pieces of blood and dirt covered covering the once vibrant cloth. But the most dramatic change of her image was the fact that the entire right side of her body was nothing but burnt flesh, with her right arm completely obliterated and the right side of her head severely burnt giving her a half-twisted face which coupled all together with her savage look, brought fear into everyone's heart.**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," shouted Yang, as everyone gasped at the horrid sight of Cinder.

"What does it take to kill this bitch," growled Qrow.

 **"You! You piece of filth! D-do you have any idea of what you've done!" she screamed as she limped towards the boy, another shard of dark glass forming in her hands as Jaune tried desperately to stand. But she showed no mercy as she shot another shard of glass into his body, the glass shattering on and breaking off a large section of his armor.**

 **"Gah!" he screamed as the shard bashed against his form, another shard slamming into his leg as he screamed in pain. A third was shot towards him that he barely managed to deflect it with his gauntlet, which caused the shard to redirect straight into the Scroll that had been broadcasting this entire time.**

 **"Jaune!" his friends yelled at the screen became static and they had lost all possible know the fate of their friend.**

"Shit!" cursed Taiyang.

"C'mon. Where the fuck am I?" gritted Qrow.

 **"Do you have any idea how much negative energy it took to awaken that Dragon!" she fired again, only to miss as she gasped in pain at her burns. Jaune struggled to stand but only succeeded in coughing up blood as he fell back onto the floor.**

 **"Years of planning! Years of manipulating! Years of patience! Gone! All of it gone! Because of a lowly pathetic human like you! Who doesn't know when to just die!" she screamed as she unleashed a stream of fire that burnt along the ground. Jaune barely managed to roll out of the way but gasped in pain as he felt his ribs push against his lungs.**

"She can still use those maiden powers even after all that?!" gasped a horrified Blake.

"Her fury is what's keeping her going," snarled Ghira.

 **Blood gushed from his lips as he desperately tried his best to keep his organs inside his chest. But the amount of pain that was surging through his body and the multiple amounts of injuries he had been subjected to, he was barely lucky to keep his eyes open. Cinder fared no better as she stumbled onto one knee, the burns that now adorned the right side of her boy caused her blindness in one eye and severe nerve damage to her right leg.**

 **In essence, they were both fighting on their last legs.**

 _'Last chance to finish this, Jaune. Does your will still burn brightly after so much suffering?'_

 **But Jaune had no more strength. His entire body was in complete shambles, and nearly his entire aura reserve was practically gone. A few more seconds and Final Inheritance would run its full course...and he would die. Cinder struggled to move as she slowly limped her way towards the fallen hero, her mind long since lost its sanity the moment he took her arm from her, and now she was going to do what she should have done at the beginning of this fight.**

 **And kill Jaune Arc**

 **She stood over his broken form, a manic grin on her face as she formed a long thin shard of glass, the tip of the shard hovering just over his chest as the woman grinned in perverted delight. The black glass glistened in the smoldering fires of the tower as Cinder held the glass shard over her fallen enemy, hoping to enjoy the look of fear on his face, as it would be the last thing he would ever experience in his life...**

 **But she saw no fear on his face or the look of a plea in his eyes. Instead, she saw the same eyes that had glared at her throughout the entire night. The eyes of a man that refused to break, the eyes of a man that is not afraid to give his life for others...**

 **The eyes of defiance**

Despite his impending doom, Jaune held the same glare as his counterpart. In every story that he had listened to and read about as a child, Jaune was entranced by each Arc's ability to defy all opposition even when their death was assured. In truth, the youngest child of Roland and Diana saw no other way he would go out on should he fall in battle.

 **Cinder snarled as she stared into his dual colored eyes, one an electrifying yellow and the other a dark blue, as she held the glass shard over his form.**

 **"Stop it...stop it..." she whispered quietly as he continued to glare into her eyes. She widened her eyes even wider as she held the glass shard over his form. "STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE GOD DAMN EYES!" she yelled as she thrust the shard forward and the world seemed to slow down around him. But then a loud shot echoed as the shard exploded into millions of specks of dust.**

 **Cinder stared dumbly at her shattered weapon. "What!" she yelled as she cast her gaze to the left, to see the smoking barrel of Crescent Rose and the determined glare of one Ruby Rose.**

"Oh, thank Oum!" cried Pyrrha as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Ruby squeaked and flushed with embarrassment when Jaune's parents got up and smothered her with powerful hugs. It became worse when Nora and Yang joined in, but the younger Rose didn't mind. She was just glad she could save her first friend from Cinder.

 **Five Minutes Earlier**

 **"Ruby-...Ren, you-...stop Jaune! That-...power-...kill him-...you have-...up there now!" he barely said through the scroll as Ruby and Weiss gasped at the boy.**

 **"WHAT?!" Ruby and Weiss said as Ruby gripped her scroll tighter, "What do you mean Jaune will die! Ren!" she yelled again, only to see that her battery had died. "No!" she yelled as she then turned to Weiss.**

 **"We have to go now!" she said as Weiss nodded and spun her revolver and melted the layer of Ice. They both rushed out of the tower as they were met with an army of Grimm. Body parts and ice scattered the area as Ruby and Weiss fought to reach the tower. But even they knew that they would never reach Jaune on time if they kept fighting the Grimm.**

 **Not together anyway...**

 **"Weiss, I have a plan, do you think you're up to it?" Ruby asked her partner as they stood back to back. The young heiress scoffed as a playful smirk appeared on her lips.**

 **"Do you even have to ask?" she said as they nodded, and Weiss summoned a series of glyphs that lined the outside of the tower similar to their first day of the exam.**

"And this is why you need me to watch your back, Ruby," smirked Weiss.

"Ice Flower helps save the day again!" grinned Ruby.

 **"I'll grab Jaune and get him back to the docks, you go on ahead and we'll meet you there!" Ruby said as she quickly darted and ran up the side of the tower. Sparing one last glance at her partner as the heiress nodded before turning around and headed for the docks.**

 **"Don't you dare die on us...you dunce..." she silently prayed as she fled from the tower, hoping that the boy she ignored and the friend she always wanted did not perish against the mad woman.**

Several members of the group grimaced as they did not forget about Jaune's status and the effects of Final Inheritance. Even if the costly ability didn't kill the user, Jaune's wounds were simply too much when factoring in the loss of blood. It would be a miracle for him to survive should he live through the battle's conclusion.

 **Ruby bolted up the tower with all her strength as the wind rushed past her, the many glyphs that lined the tower kept her from plummeting as she desperately tried to make it to the top. All the while she was hoping and praying that she would make it in time to save her friend. The images of Jaune being butchered still haunted her, as she had never seen such brutality dealt out by another human.**

 **She was already shaken up when her sister lost her arm...she couldn't imagine what would happen to her first friend. She finally made it to the top of the tower as he eyes widened in terror at what she saw.**

 **Jaune laid flat on the floor, his head glaring up at the severely burnt woman as she stood over his fallen form. Hovering in her left hand was a long thin shard of glass with the tip dangling just over his eyes as she prepared to end him once and for all. If it had been another time and place, and if she had not seen the horrors that she had been inflicted upon him or anyone else, she would have been frozen stiff and would have been helpless to do anything...**

Ruby whimpered while Void flinched as he vividly remembered Pyrrha's original death.

 **But something inside her had broken that day, and she could stand for it no more. Faster than anyone could blink, she drew Crescent Rose from her waist and fired a high-powered round at the glass shard that hung over their heads.**

 **She had enough of this madness; she had enough of watching her friends being butchered and maimed. She'd had enough, no more madness...**

 **No more**

"Everyone has a limit," whispered Summer as she leaned against her husband for comfort.

Taiyang nodded as he wrapped his arm around his wife. Qrow, thinking of Raven, took a swig of his flask, while Glynda flinched at watching her students get beaten down, physically and emotionally, by Salem's minion.

Taking note of Ironwood and Ozpin's stoic faces, Void clenched his fists as his amethyst eyes shifted into darkened blue orbs before fading back to their original color. Now that they know what would come about against the youths of their world, it was high time the older generation received their own personal wake-up call.

 **The Present, Beacon Tower**

 **Ruby glared with the intensity of a thousand suns, as a small glimmer of light shone in her eyes. But no one noticed as she blinked it away and aimed her weapon at the one who would dare take away her first friend.**

 **"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" Ruby yelled as she aimed at the woman and fired another round. Cinder barely managed to avoid the bullets as she summoned a shield of glass to protect her.**

"Woah," blinked Jaune, while the others were also shocked at Ruby's furious swear.

Yang pursed her lips but did nothing. Ruby's swearing was more than appropriate when it came to the situation.

 **"RUBY!" Jaune yelled on the ground as the small huntress shot forward to fight against the woman of flames.**

 **Cinder, while weakened, still had enough power left in as she summoned a bolt of lightning and sent it towards the small red-haired girl. The bolt of lightning sailed towards her as it quickly struck the small girls weapon and was flung against the room. Ruby looked at her weapon before turning back to the woman as she slowly hobbled over to the girl.**

 **Ruby quickly disappeared in a dash of roses as she darted around the room, making a desperate run for her fallen weapon. But Cinder would not allow it as she quickly shot a torrent of fire, mere inches from the Crescent Rose as Ruby had to stop and back away from the wall of fire. Before she could even try to dart away, another wall of fire shot up beside her as the walls of flames boxed her in. And before she knew it, a bolt of lightning struck her chest and slammed her against a partially destroyed wall.**

Yang whimpered as she held onto her little sister for dear life. Just the thought of Ruby getting hurt was something that the blonde bombshell did not wish to entertain. She'd never forgive herself should Ruby truly die before her eyes.

"Next time we train, you are going to learn how to fight without a weapon," ordered Yang.

Ruby winced but acceded to her older sister's order.

 **It was not powerful enough to kill her thanks to her aura, but it was strong enough to knock back and rendered her unconscious. Cinder grinned as she hobbled towards the fallen rose, a blade of glass forming in her left hand as she cackled madly, her sanity all but lost to her.**

 **"Y-You pest's just kept coming?" she cackled again as she dragged her leg with her, the glass blade scratching the floor as she slowly made her way to Ruby. "I've had just about enough of you! Time to go bed little Rose!" she moved towards her, all while Jaune could only watch helplessly.**

 **"RUBY! NO!" Jaune yelled as he desperately willed his broken body to move. He only managed to get back on his knees, before he fell face first to the ground and blood sputtered violently from his body.**

"No!" shouted Yang, as Weiss bit at her fingertips and Blake hissed at Cinder's approaching form.

Ruby could only watch in horror, a strange sensation filling her eyes and causing them pain.

"C'mon, other me. You've got to get up!" said Jaune.

 _ **'Gah!**_ _ **Damn it! Damn it! Is this really all I have left?!'**_ **he screamed in his mind as he forced his body to move.** _ **'Come on you stupid body, move!**_ **' small sparks of electricity surged inside his body as his muscles and armor pulsed with a yellow light.**

 **'** _ **Move...move...'**_ **the electricity surged through his bones, struck at his muscles and surged around his brain as he struggled to raise his body off the floor.**

 **'** _ **Move...Move...Move damn it!'**_ **he glared up as Cinder now stood over Ruby's from, her face was innocent and peaceful, completely unaware of the monster that now stood over her. An electric light sprung forth as his eyes were encumbered in an electric yellow haze.**

 **'** _ **DAMN IT! MOVE ALREADY!'**_

"Save my baby, Jaune. Please!" pleaded Summer as Taiyang and Qrow tried to calm the hysterical mother down.

"Exhausted, drained, and broken. His bodies moving through sheer will alone," observed Void.

 **His fist slammed into the ground as he quickly grasped his sword in hand and glared at the woman as she now stood over Ruby's prone form. The glass sword raised above her head as she snarled in delight.**

 **"Good night...little red..." but then she stopped as Ruby's silver eyes peeked through her lids. But this was not what caused her to stop, what stopped her was the small light that flickered in the center of her pupil. A small white flame, dancing in the center as Cinder recoiled in fear.**

"What the-?" started Ruby, only to feel a hand grip her shoulder. Looking back, she saw that it was Void who merely gestured that he would explain later and pointed back towards the viewing portal. Reluctantly, Ruby nodded and faced the projection, trying to blink away the strange feelings bothering her.

 **"...No, it's Impossible...it can't be...you're...you're-" Suddenly a loud roar and pounding feet sounded behind her as she spun around in shock, only to feel a sharp pain in her chest as she was met with powerful yellow eyes glaring at her.**

 **She slowly looked down as she saw a golden hilt buried deep in her chest, and the hands of one Jaune Arc as he held the blade in his blood-covered hands. The metal sword that has existed for seventeen generations of warriors was now stabbed straight through her body. The blade protruded out of her back as the blade pierced the hollow heart mark on her back and slowly leaking with rich crimson blood.**

 **She made a gasping choke as she stared in horror at the blade in her chest, only to scream loudly as Jaune lifted the blade, and her, above his head and walked towards the center of the room. Jaune roared in anger and fury as he sunk the blade into the middle of the destroyed tower.**

 **She released a choked cry as the blade punctured the ground and pinned her to the floor. But he was not done as white and yellow aura surrounded his arm and a gauntlet took shape over his blood covered fist and he slammed it into the pommel of his blade, driving the sword further into the ground. She desperately struggled and grabbed at the blade that now protruded from her chest and pinned her to the floor.**

Many of the group gasped at the sight of Jaune running his blade through Cinder shocked them. Jaune and the others were visibly unsettled at how furiously Jaune's counterpart had literally hammered the death nail into Cinder's broken body. Although the adults were more used to the vivid gore involved in fighting another person, the teens never even considered the possibility of having to kill another person even if they were the 'bad guy'.

Like he done for Weiss, Void conjured a bucket for Willow to vomit in, as the mature Schnee finally lost control of her constitution. The immortal was surprised that the quiet and subdued woman handled the gory scenes as well as she did.

 **Jaune, however, collapsed to his knees once again as he vomited a torrent of blood from his lips. The last bit of energy he managed to conjure up from his soul was waning as he could feel all the pain that his body held back...**

 **Now his body could move no more, and he had no strength left to fight...his time was up.**

 **Cinder choked and gagged on her blood as she stared in horror at the blade that pinned her to the floor. Tears streaking down her face as she numbly and savagely grasped at the sword in her bosom.**

 **"No...No..." she softly whispered as she stared at the blade and the moon that hung over the dark night sky.** **"N-No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! This-!** **This wasn't meant to happen! This is not what I was promised! She promised me that this was not my fate! This is not my Destiny!" she screamed and raged as Jaune looked at her and chuckled.**

Pyrrha gasped at the mention of destiny, although only Void and Ozpin noticed the reaction.

 **"Destiny? Fate?" he chuckled as Cinder turned her head sharply to face him, "You actually believe that crap?" he chuckled once more but coughed a trickle of blood from his lips.**

 **"For someone who was so confident about winning, you sure do whine like a child when you lose...it's honestly quite pathetic really..." Jaune mocked slightly as Cinder glared at him. "You claimed that victory was your destiny, that somehow you would be victorious this day...because it was your Destiny? That it was our Fate to lose...don't make me laugh..." his breathing became labored as he could feel the last embers of his life flicking like a flame.**

 **"But do you want to know something funny? This power I have, this...Final Inheritance...it was on a time limit..." the world seemed to stop as Cinder stared at the boy, her face that had been contorted in pain, was blank as she stared at his grinning face.**

 **"W-what?" Jaune nodded as he looked down at his bloodied hand.**

"Oh, how the roles have reversed," chuckled Void humorlessly.

 **"Yeah, the thing I forgot to mention about Final Inheritance, is that while it gives me...a significant boost in power, the payoff, however? Is that as soon as my Aura is completely gone...my life is forfeit...and I die from my wounds..." he then looked at her with the biggest shit eating grin came upon his face.**

 **"It's funny...if you had just run away or finished me off the moment you had me pinned to that pillar...you would have actually won and you wouldn't be dying..." he breathed heavily as he laughed at her horrified face.**

 **"Isn't that a cruel twist of Fate? You would have won...if you hadn't underestimated me...what does your Destiny say about that?"**

Pyrrha stared on in both awe and horror. Jaune's fate was to die at the hands of Cinder, taking her place according to Void, but in shaping his own destiny with his unbending desire to protect his loved ones he changed the outcome of the Grimm Invasion. The young champion felt sick to her soul as she realized that it was her decision to confront Cinder in the first place that led to Jaune's death.

 **Cinder could only gaze in silent horror as she stared at the dying boys grinning face. It was the first time in so long that she had ever been outsmarted, the first time she had ever been defeated in her entire life. She could find no words to speak, no justification on what the boy had told her, no excuse she could make to justify her loss. The fact still remained, she lost, because she had underestimated her opponent again...**

 **She had been beaten**

 **A great rage built up within her as her she snarled angrily at the boy, no, at the man before her, as for the second time in her entire life she had lost calm composure and adopted a look of utter rage.**

 **"You! You insignificant lowly worm! You think you've won! You think you've saved anyone, just because you've beaten me! Is that what you think! You think that with my death your friends will be safe!' she roared and raged as she reached out with her one arm to the boy as if to claw that grinning look off his face.**

"She's right. Salem and her other lieutenants are still out there," scowled Ironwood.

 **"You haven't changed anything! I am not the only one she sent! There are others that will succeed where I have failed! Others that will bring this world to its knees! And send all that you care for into utter ruin!" she hollowed in complete anger at the one only other conscious person left on the tower.**

 **"And there will be no one to stop us! Not you! Not that silver eyed girl! No one!" she screamed as Jaune listened to her rage, a look of confusion in his eyes as the woman ranted and raved. "But I will not die! Not yet! Not until I take you with me!" she yelled as she thrust her hand forward, excepting a ball of fire to be thrown at the boys face...**

 **Except nothing happened.**

"I-Is she out of aura?" asked Ruby.

Ozpin shook his head. "That's not it, Miss Rose. The maiden powers are fueled by magic and the will of the wielder. Something else is happening."

 **Cinder stared in confusion as she gazed at her hand, "What? Why isn't it?-!" she stopped as small orange cracks began to open in her palm. "What?" more cracks began to appear and spread across her arm as a searing hot pain began to flood her body.**

 **"W-What is this? What's happening?! What's going on! A-AH!" she yelled before screaming in pain. The cracks spread further across her body as small orange lights began to seep through the cracks.**

 **Jaune could only watch as her body withered and writhed in pain, as the cracks spread across her. Then a pulse of orange energy blasted off her, as a section of her body began to bulge and bloat into a mass of flesh. Another pulse blasted off her body as another section of her body bulged, the sword in her chest slowly sinking into the flesh as her body began to become a mass of cracks and bloated flesh.**

"W-What the hell?" yelped Yang as everyone gaped and recoiled in disgust.

Void hummed. "Cinder is not a true Fall Maiden, having not inherited the power naturally. Jaune must have broken the seal that bound the magic to Cinder."

 **'** _ **What the hell? What's happening to her?'**_ **Jaune could only say as he watched the once proud and beautiful woman, slowly turn into a horrible form of bloated flesh. "Is this...is this because of that power she took?" he questioned as he could only watch the horror before him. Suddenly a small moan was heard as he turned his head to Ruby as she managed to finally awaken.**

 **"Jaune?" she muttered before her eyes shot open, "Jaune!" she yelled as she quickly ran over to her injured friend.**

 **"Are you ok? What's going on? And what the hell is that?!" she quickly said as she pointed to the mass of bloated and glowing flesh.**

 **"I-I don't know, but I think she's about to explode!"**

 **"She?! Explode?!" Ruby examined as Jaune grabbed her wrist.**

 **"No time! Just get out of here now!" Jaune yelled as he tried to push away from him, but she only shook her head as she grabbed him by his shoulders.**

 **"Not without you!" she exclaimed as she desperately dragged the boy across the floor. A trail of blood smeared across the floor as Ruby continued to drag the helpless Arc towards the elevators.**

Ruby winced at the streaks that Jaune's body left behind. The irritation behind her eyes have lessened since the battle's end, but now the young reaper was fearful of her and Jaune not escaping in time.

 **"Ruby you have to go! You won't be able to escape in time! Leave me!" the girl shook her head as she continued to drag him.**

 **"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" she yelled at him but tripped on a rock and fell backwards. But she didn't care as she just got up off the floor and picked up Jaune again.**

"I'm not losing anymore precious people!" said Ruby.

Jaune shook his head. He was touched by Ruby's loyalty, but his fate was already sealed. The young knight would've rather had her escape with her life than be caught in the explosion.

 **Cinder continued to scream in pain as light now shot from her eyes and her screams echoed at the top of the tower, for all of Vale to hear. Another violent wave of energy shot off her body as the pulses began to quicken, signaling that she was about to explode. Jaune growled in annoyance as he turned back to the hooded girl.**

 **"RUBY! I TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO!" he yelled as she tried to sling his arm over her shoulder.**

 **"AND I TOLD YOU, I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!" she yelled back as they hobbled towards the elevator shaft, but another wave blasted and flung them both onto the floor. The waves becoming more violent as the pair could hear nothing but Cinders pain-filled screams.**

 **Jaune growled as he desperately tried to think of a way to get Ruby out of the tower, but he did not have enough strength to throw her from the tower. And she did not have her weapon to assure her safe landing. Suddenly he noticed a large crack in the floor as he could see straight down to the next floor. He quickly glanced at his right arm as fragments of his armor still remained on his body.**

 **And that was when he got an idea...**

"J-Jaune. W-What are you doing?" whimpered Ruby, fear chilling her heart.

"What I have to do, Ruby," answered Jaune with a bitter laugh.

 **"Ruby! Help me up! Quickly!" he ordered as Ruby Quickly grabbed him and pulled him to his knees. He then wrapped his left arm around her waist as he pulled her close to his chest. In any other circumstance, she would have been blushing at the contact, but she managed to suppress it as the boy raised his right arm and saw the armor converge on his one fist.**

 **"HOLD ON!" he yelled as he sent his fist towards the floor as a large crack spread across the floor. The floor beneath them collapsed as they both fell to the second floor.**

"And the Arc ingenuity returns," smirked Qrow, as everyone understood what the young knight was thinking.

Unseen by the rest, Void shook his head. The immortal knew what was going through the young man's mind. Jaune wasn't just getting them away from Cinder…

 **But because of the Dragons rage from before, the structure was weak as the floor beneath them also collapsed and they started to plummet down the inside of the tower. Jaune quickly held Ruby close to his body as his back continued to slam into the floors below. His armor slowly disappearing as they continued to plummet down the tower. Until finally they crashed into the main lobby as Jaune had managed to use his body to shield Ruby and cushioned her fall.**

 **"Jaune!" she yelled as she feared that he had perished when they hit the ground floor. But she sighed in relief as she saw that his armor had protected him and absorbed most of the impact. A loud scream echoed at the top of the tower, as Ruby quickly got up and grabbed Jaune under his arms, dragging him from the lobby.**

 **"Come on! We've got to move!" she said as she placed his arm around and desperately limped her way out of the tower.**

 _'He's making one more sacrifice play.'_ Void thought solemnly.

 **At the top of the tower, Cinders body had become a large bulge of flesh and meat as the cracks of orange light had spread across her entire boy. Her face now such masses of bloated flesh that she could no longer scream in agony. In these moments of her life, she began to think back on where the plan had gone wrong, where it was that she had failed to foresee such an event that would lead to her imminent demise.**

 **And in all those events, it all came back to one simple fact, one simple mistake that she had repeated throughout her final moments. One flaw that she had failed to recognize in this game of chess...**

 **She underestimated a lonely pawn**

"No. She underestimated someone who chose to defy fate," corrected Ozpin.

 **And then, her body exploded in a rage of fire, consuming the entire top half of the Beacon Tower and sending a large shockwave that reverberated across the city.**

 **Ruby barely managed to get behind cover with Jaune as the shockwave of dust and light swept past them like a gale of wind.**

 **Pyrrha quickly used her shield to block the light and shield her from the dust but was slowly pushed back, while Weiss managed to summon a dome of ice to defend her from the blast.**

 **Qrow managed to land halfway between the docks and the tower, as the light nearly blinded him and the dust the threatened to knock him from the sky.**

 **The students at the docks had to duck and hide from the light as those closest to the blaze shielded their eyes from the blinding light and choking smoke.**

 **When the dust finally settled, an eerie silence blanketed over the city as students and teachers slowly emerged from the dust and smoke. Pyrrha, who had been blown away by the blast, was the first to emerge as she quickly waved her shield and blew away the dust that surrounded her. A sense of worry and fear gripped her heart as she searched through the smoke and dust.**

"A-Are they," trailed Yang as she held onto Ruby's frozen form.

 **"Jaune! Jaune!" she yelled as she could not see the tower or the school amongst the drifting dust. The sound of coughing caught her attention as she faced towards her left as she quickly ran through the dust.**

 **"Jaune! Jaune! Are you ok-!" she stumbled back as she slammed into a dome of ice, falling flat on her back as she groaned on the floor. "Ouch, that hurt," Pyrrha said as she held her head.**

 **"Pyrrha?" she looked up to the voice, as she soon faced the white hair of Weiss Schnee, Jaune's former crush and best friend of Ruby Rose.**

"At least you two are safe," sighed Winter.

 **"Weiss? What are you doing here, and where's Jaune?" she asked as the white-haired heiress helped the Spartan off the ground.**

 **"I don't know, Ruby went up to the tower and ordered me to go back to the docks. But I couldn't make it with all the Grimm in the way, now I can't see anything in front of me" she said as she waved her hand through the dust.**

 **Suddenly a small light began to glow dimly from the dust as they craned their heads up to the light. Their eyes then widened in shock and horror as the entire top half of the tower was consumed in flames. Pieces of rubble and debris fell from the tower and crashed into the ground as the tower burned like a beacon in the night sky.**

 **"JAUNE/RUBY!" both girls yelled as they feared the worst.**

 **"Hey! You two!" a voice spoke out as both girls turned to see Qrow as he walked towards the pair. "Where the hell is Ruby?" he asked as Weiss pointed to the tower and his eyes widened in fright. "Shit! You two get back to the docks now! I'll find them and get them back to the docks!" he commanded as he deployed his scythe and blew away a large section of the dust.**

 **"But-" Pyrrha tried to say until the man glared at her.**

 **"Now!" he ordered as he ran through the dust, towards the large tower that was burning in the night. Weiss could only nod as she grabbed Pyrrha's arm.**

 **"Pyrrha we have to go", she said as the redhead shook her head and faced the tower.**

 **"But Jaune is-"**

 **"We can't do much until Ruby's Uncle finds them, besides there might be more Grimm around and I'm out of Dust and Aura, and I can only guess that you're down to your last mag..." she said as she held her arm and pleaded with the girl. "Pyrrha...I'm worried too...but we can't do anything right now...please, we have to go," the girl looked reluctant but agreed as they both ran to the docks. She spared one last glance to the tower as she hoped and prayed that the boy she loved, had not sacrificed himself for the greater good...**

 **She could not live with herself if he died because of her...she wouldn't...she couldn't**

"You two better have made it," muttered Qrow, his body tense and fearful of what he might find.

Silently, Void glared at Ozpin from his place behind his guests. War was a complicated and terrible affair, but it was even worse when it was a secret one. All the lies and secrets. The manipulations of innocents and known peoples. The immortal hoped for the headmaster's sake that he would see the folly of his set ways. If not, then he had no problem resorting to more extreme measures.

 **Base of the Tower**

 **Rubble and debris littered the area as Ruby coughed and gasped at the dust that drifted around her. She had used her body and cloak to cover the injured boy as the wave of dust and smoked blasted against them. She grunted as she slowly got off Jaune and held her stomach in pain, the same area where Cinder had struck her with the lightning as she finally managed to register the pain in her gut.**

 **She looked up at the billowing flames of the ruined tower and she sighed in relief.**

"Oh, thank Oum," sighed Yang and many of the others.

 **"W-we made it...I can't believe it but...I-I think we made it, we did it Jaune!...Jaune?" the boy did not answer as she had hoped and it sent a spike of fear down her spine.**

 **"Jaune?" she turned her head to the boy as he lay still and motionless.**

 **"Jaune? Jaune talk to me?" she moved over to him as she hovered over his face. "Come on say something? Anything? Jaune?" silence still hung in the air as she stared at his chest that had stopped moving entirely.**

"J-Jaune?" whimpered Ruby, but the Arc scion just looked down.

 **"Oh...I get it...I get it now...this is a prank, isn't it? You're just-You're just pretending, aren't you? W-well you can stop now, it's over now, you'll-you'll wake up and we'll-we'll all have a laugh and you'll...you'll..." a sniffle was caught in her throat as she placed her hands on his chest, his face now covered in dust and dried blood as she hoped that he would open his eyes. She couldn't finish her sentence as tears began to streak down her face.**

It was too much for Diana and Roland as they quickly moved to embrace their child. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha moved away to allow the sobbing parents but stayed close, ready to give their own comfort and be comforted in return.

 **"Jaune? Wake up?" she shook his body again as more tears caressed her cheek. "Please wake up? Please...I don't-" she choked on her word as shook his body more vigorously as the tears silently landed on his face. "I don't want to lose you too...please...wake up..." she rested her head on his chest as she silently wept amongst the ruins of Beacon.**

Summer and Taiyang immediately moved to comfort their daughters. Ghira and Kali did the same for Blake. Willow seemed much more nervous but pushed it aside to be there for Weiss. Winter was less nervous.

 **Soft footsteps were heard from behind her as she looked up to see her uncle, standing over them with a blank look on his face. He cast his gaze to his niece as she choked back a sob and looked at her uncle.**

 **"Uncle Qrow...Jaune...Jaune is..." she couldn't finish the words as more tears left her eyes. The man knelt near the boy as he placed his finger on his neck, and then on his wrist as he checked for a pulse. A moment passed and he looked back to Ruby as he sadly shook his head.**

 **"Sorry kid...but he's gone..." he hung his head as the girl only stared at her uncle and then at the boys resting face.**

 _'For what it's worth, kid. You did real good in saving everyone. I'm sorry you had to pay for our mistakes.'_

 **And like that, a river of emotion burst forth as Ruby wept tears of sorrow. She clutched her cloak tight to her body as she was wracked with grief. Her uncle could only look at his crying niece as he moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her crying form. She cried and wept into his chest as the man did his best to comfort the small girl.**

 **In all his years of being a huntsman, fighting Grimm and watching whole towns burn to the ground and watching the people closest to him pass away. Nothing hurt him more than watching his niece cry her heart out, over the loss of her first friend. He slowly let go of the girl as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around the boy's chest, either out of respect or to spare his niece the sight of his grievous wounds.**

 **"Come on Ruby...let's get back to the others..." the small huntress nodded solemnly as her uncle picked up her friend and carried him towards the docks.**

Void remained silent as he allowed his guests to grieve for the loss of one of their own. For their part, Ozpin and his inner circle stayed steadfast. There were tears, but they still either bowed their heads or saluted in respect of the fallen Arc. The immortal gave his own bow of solemn respect but found solace in the fact that the events of this world would not come to pass for his guests.

 **Beacon Docks**

 **Pyrrha and Weiss had just returned to the docks as Nora was the first to spot them. "Pyrrha! Weiss! You're alright!" she yelled as she managed to grab the attention of everyone present. The pair made it over to the group as Nora vigorously embraced her teammate while Ren placed a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"We're glad to see you're alright...where Jaune and Ruby?" Pyrrha only shook her head as she looked at her friends.**

 **"Ruby's uncle told us to head back to the docks, he said that he would find them and bring them here. Is he not back yet?" Ren only shrugged as he truly did not know the fate of his friends. A shuttle landed as Ironwood and Glynda quickly exited the shuttle. Ironwood with his cybernetic limbs exposed and Glynda with cuts and bruises across her flawless skin.**

 **"General Ironwood? Miss Goodwitch? What are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked as she was surprised to see them arriving at the docks.**

 **"We sent Qrow ahead of us, to see if he could assist the young Arc. Where is he? Has he and Mister Arc returned yet?" Ironwood asked as once again, the redhead could not answer her question.**

 **Suddenly footsteps were heard as everyone turned towards the tower, expecting to see a battered but victorious hero. What they saw instead, would forever haunt them for the rest of their days.**

Ironwood punched his prosthetic leg in frustration and pain. The deaths of the students were what he was supposed to prevent with his strength, not be the cause! If it were possible, Ozpin appeared even more strained from all the pain and suffering that he and Salem were responsible for in their war against each other.

 **A silence hung the two emerging figures as they walked towards the pier, Ruby with her hood drawn over her head as she refused to look at anyone as she trailed behind her uncle. The man himself was carrying a person wrapped in a small cloak that covered his chest and bound his arms to his chest. Silence met them as they slowly passed the looks of horror and remorse.**

 **The teachers, Port and Oobleck, lowered their heads in a sign of respect as the boy was carried past them. The portly man gripped his fist tight at the similar memory that passed over his mind, a memory he never wished to repeat.**

 **Glynda had to cover her mouth to stop her gasp at the sight of one of her students so bloodied and beaten, sent waves of nausea and regret in the pits of her stomach. Ironwood could only look at the boy as lowered his head slightly and grasped his metal fist tightly, the metal creaking slightly as he blamed himself for not foreseeing this tragedy to happen.**

Glynda choked on her tears in silence, as she looked upon Jaune's bloodied but peaceful form. While none called her out for it, many that came to know the headmistress all knew just how much it hurt her to learn about the passing of her students, previous or otherwise.

 **The students could only look stunned as the man carried their fellow student past them. Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi had varied reactions as Fox and Yatsu bowed their heads in respect. While Coco could only turn her head from the sight if only to comfort Velvet, as the bunny-eared girl grasped her friend for support.**

 **Sun looked away while Neptune stared wide-eyed at the boy who had given him the courage to dance with Weiss. Weiss, however, could only stare numbly as memories of a dorky smile and cheerful face passed over her mind. A deep regret borrowed into her soul as she felt genuine remorse for never accepting one date from the fallen knight and for the first time in a long time...she felt truly cold.**

Weiss shivered as she held onto her mother and older sister. In the time since initiation, Weiss had come to see her teammates and Team JNPR as her closest, if not only, friends. Even when she felt annoyed at Jaune's attempts to date her, she never wished harm upon him. She took comfort in that their Jaune was safe and sound with them.

 **Yang and Blake had eyes wide as Qrow passed, only catching a glimpse of Jaune's bloodied face as Yang looked on in horror. The woman who had manipulated her, caused her to lose her arm had now just taken the life of one of her friends...how much more would she lose?**

Yang found herself in chaos. To be a pawn in Cinder's mad scheme and to lose her arm to Adam made her angry, so very angry. But to see her friends hurt, Ruby forever scarred, and Jaune butchered and dead, it was almost too much for the golden huntress. First her mother and Summer, then her own body, and now the life of one of her friends. It was like she was cursed to suffer and lose everyone and everything she came to love.

 **Blake, on the other hand, hung her head as she felt guilty for his passing. The White Fang had taken Yang's arm, had attacked the school forever staining the name of the Faunus people. Now, they had assisted the woman who took away from her one of the only few people who accepted her for who she truly was...**

 **She would never forgive them.**

Blake sobbed and writhed in the arms of her parents but Ghira and Kali stayed firm. They knew just how much their daughter wished to run away from the hurt she was feeling, but they also knew that they needed to be there for their daughter. Ghira and Kali looked to one another knowing that the trials for their young daughter have only begun and swore to each other that they would support Blake with their love.

 **Ren had eyes wide as Nora stifled a gasp in her throat, small tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as the man slowly passed them. She tried to reach out to him but hesitated as if afraid that a simple touch would do more harm. She trembled as Ren placed an arm around her shoulder, trying his best to comfort his oldest friend. But no amount of comfort or embrace could change the fact that their friend was dead...**

 **That their brother was dead**

To Ren and Nora, it was like Kuroyuri all over again. Li gripped his son's shoulder to give him strength and comfort, while An took Nora into her arms, allowing the redhead to let go and cry her heart out.

 **Pyrrha stared with blank eyes as Qrow stood before her and gently laid the body before her. She fell to her knees as her body trembled at the sight of his bloodied and broken face. The sight of all that blood and all the pain he must have gone through tore her heart apart. She could find no words to say, as she stared at the body of the boy she loved. Ruby knelt beside her as tears could be seen caressing the small girls face.**

 **"Pyrrha...I'm so...so sorry," she said with a trembling voice as Pyrrha continued to stare at her partner.**

 **She reached out with trembling fingers as she slowly caressed the side of his face, the deep cut he had received from Cinder was caked in dried and matted blood. She cupped his face in her palm as small tears fell from her eyes, landing at the bottom of his closed eyes and slowly streaked down his face. Giving the illusion that he had been crying as well.**

 **"Jaune..." she said with a voice that was easily betrayed the hurt and pain that was wracking her soul. She picked the boy up and hugged his head close to her chest as she embraced her partner and the only boy that she had ever loved.**

 **"I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry"**

Pyrrha cried in silence as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling responsible for the death of her beloved partner. Her eyes snapped open, however, when she felt someone wrap themselves around her. Looking up, she saw that it was Jaune, as the young Arc shined and pulsed his aura. Her own aura responding in kind, Pyrrha cried into her love's shoulder as Jaune's parents embraced the two.

 **The morning light slowly crept through the destroyed mountain, as the warm light slowly shone over the battlefield. The Grimm lay broken and defeated as the people slowly emerged from their broken homes and cheered at the knowledge that they had survived such a great tragedy. But for those at the dock of the destroyed school, surrounded by mourning faces and tear covered eyes the students wept at the loss of one of their own.**

 **This was a day that would be remembered throughout history as the day the people of Vale pushed back against a terrible threat. But at the cost of one of their greatest heroes. It was on this day, at five thirty in the morning, Jaune Arc, the Savior of Vale and Slayer of the Fallen Maiden...**

 **Died**

Having payed his respects to the fallen Arc, Void wondered if his fellow watcher and immortal also grieved for the people he had come to observe. As the viewing portal deactivated, Void looked to his grieving and shaken guests. Sighing and feeling a bit drained himself, the immortal nevertheless knew that he had work to do and gathered everyone's attention.

"This has been a very draining viewing for you all. I believe it is best that you all spend the rest of the day to recollect yourselves and to take in what you have witnessed."

"I believe there is no need for us to voice our agreement," said Ozpin, as everyone nodded.

"You can return to your rooms or explore my home if you wish. If you need anything, simply call out to me or ask my home for assistance. My runes and magic make the place somewhat sentient, so they will help you with anything you need."

"Thank you," said Glynda.

Void nodded as he turned and walked a few steps before vanishing in a flash of light. Everyone glanced to each other before separating and forming their own little groups. No one really wanted to remain in the large chamber or near the viewing portal right now.

There was a lot to think about.

* * *

 **Well, that was emotionally draining. I'm hoping that everyone is still in character and that I'm doing both RWBY and the Masseffect's stories justice. I've got more stories in line for them to react to, so please stay patient for those.**

 **Now, this is something I wanted to inform everyone about, but I kind of forgot it last time I uploaded:**

 **SO, there are several things you need to know about the 'Canon RWBY' characters. Basically, because of the references to Cornelius and Masseffect's characters, Void's guests are a combination of CANON RWBY and Masseffect's own telling of RWBY, specifically his Restart story, since the version of his Roland and Diana and their tavern home comes from that particular story.**

 **So expect me making some changes to the characters as I move the overarching plot forward and hopefully get into the training soon. I hope the pacing of the story isn't too slow for my more action-focused readers.**

 **Still, let me know what you all think and I'll answer any questions you all might have.**

 **Until then!**


	10. Break: Vows and Surprises

**So, it's been a while, and I've got some news about the story at the bottom so please make sure to check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: Please look at the first chapter.**

* * *

"Well, this really sucks."

Summer sent a tired glare towards her husband but nodded at the truth of the situation. Following the end of their last session, the Rose-Xiao-Long family retreated to the beautiful gardens that they had stumbled across the night before. The small family wanted nothing to do with the viewing portal at the moment. At first, Summer and Taiyang comforted their children and reassured them that what they had seen wouldn't come to pass. It seemed to work but then Ruby pointed out that they were watching alternate worlds, meaning that what they had witnessed did come to fruition. It just didn't happen to them. For her part, Yang remained silent throughout the entire exchange, still traumatized from the events of the Grimm Invasion.

"Do you think the girls will bounce back from seeing their friend's death?" asked Summer.

Taiyang shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. It took both you and Qrow to help me get over Raven leaving, and things were even worse when I learned of your death. The girls were never really prepared to see other people die, let alone seeing themselves so close to death's door."

Summer shivered as she remembered Yang's lost arm and Ruby's close brush with death at the hands of Cinder. Opening her eyes, the older Rose looked over to her daughters who were huddled together among the silver and gold flowers. Sat between them was Zwei, the little corgi doing his best to comfort his shaken pack-mates and fellow siblings.

"Ruby and Yang are strong. Given time, I know they'll come to accept having to deal with the possibility of seeing other people die."

"But at what cost, Tai?"

Taiyang remained silent as he didn't know the answer to such a complicated question. But seeing his two daughters smile at Zwei's antics gave the father hope that things would get better.

"What about you? I know for a fact watching Jaune's fight brought up some unpleasant memories."

Summer shivered again, nuzzling deeper into her husband's embrace. 'Unpleasant memories' were understating just how personally affected Summer was in having to watch Jaune's counterpart sacrifice himself. It brought back the painful and violent experience of her own death during her last mission. As strong as she was during her first life, Summer never felt comfortable going into combat alone. There were reasons why huntsmen and huntresses either stayed together with their teammates or work alone after graduating from the Four Academies.

"I don't think my experience is quite like Jaune's, but I understand what you mean. I've long since accepted what happened, but to see my daughters and their friends so hurt…"

Taiyang nodded as he gave his wife a comforting squeeze.

* * *

(With Ruby and Yang)

Yang sighed, and a small smile graced her when she saw Ruby finally accept Zwei's licks and prodding.

"Do you…want to talk about what we saw?"

Ruby closed her eyes and just allowed herself to bask in Zwei's fluffy fur for a moment. How could she possibly put words to seeing her first friend's self-sacrifice and death? The mutilation of her elder sister and the injuries that her friends sustained during the invasion?

"Honestly, no I really don't want to, Yang."

"It's fine, Ruby. I know you're not okay right now."

Ruby shook her head. "It's not just that. It's everything, Yang."

Yang tilted her head but stayed silent. Ranting would help in getting everything out in the open.

Ruby took a deep breath before turning to her sister, petting Zwei for support. "Ever since I could remember, I always wanted to become a huntress. Mom did it to help people and make the world a better place. She made it seem so cool and fulfilling. Uncle Qrow and dad taught me how to fight and what it took to be a huntress. You taught me what it means to be strong and be there for others. You taught me what it means to be a huntress, a hero. To right wrongs and to go on adventures. I'm not blind, Yang. I always knew that being a huntress came with risks, that what happened to Mom could happen to me one day. But that didn't stop me. Even if I did die, I'd go fighting like Mom. I go down fighting for my family, my friends, and for anyone who needed my help. That was my dream. But now, after watching what happened to you, our friends, Jaune. I don't know what to do, Yang," sniffled Ruby.

Yang gently wiped away her little sister's tears and brought Ruby closer with Zwei settling across their legs. The golden huntress stayed silent as she processed Ruby's words and gave what comfort she could.

"I know how you feel about being overwhelmed. But I don't really know what to say to make things better. Sometimes, bad things just happen Ruby."

Yang sighed as she felt Ruby tremble against her and did her best to do what she always did best. Be there for her family.

"You don't know just how crappy the world can be, blondie. As you've finally learned, it's not all heroics and adventure out there."

Gasping at the irritatingly familiar voice, Ruby and Yang scrambled from their place in the flowers and turned around with Zwei growling, as Summer and Taiyang quickly ran over to their daughters.

"W-What? H-How?" stuttered Ruby as she stared at the newcomer in shock.

"Missed me, Red?"

* * *

"Blake! Blake, come out sweetheart!" called Kali as she and Ghira searched for their daughter.

Ghira sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I should've known that she'd use her semblance to get out of the chamber as fast as possible."

"She's scared, Ghira. She's scared and feels responsible for what she saw, even when it isn't her fault."

"I know. Blake has always been someone who would shoulder the burden and responsibility. We need to find her quickly."

"I just hope she won't do anything drastic," said Kali as she and Ghira continued their search.

In her urgency to get away from the main chamber and the viewing portal, Blake had incidentally run into a massive and extravagant library. Surrounded by one of the few things that comforted her throughout her life, the young faunus huddled in a small corner hidden away from the entrance.

Blake shuddered and sobbed as she felt a maelstrom of emotions churn within her. She was furious at Adam and the White Fang for daring to take part in Cinder's invasion, fully showing their true colors as corrupted monsters. She despaired that her former love and mentor alongside the friends she had within the organization had fallen so much. Guilt overwhelmed her after having witnessed everyone hurt. Yang mutilated, and her own counterpart stabbed by Adam himself, while Jaune went through so much pain in his fight against Cinder before yielding to death's embrace. Above all else, Blake hated herself for letting it all happen, for not doing more in stopping the White Fang, for keeping Adam from hurting the people she came to love.

Blake didn't know how long she remained in her hidden spot. She knew that her parents would come looking for her, but she couldn't face them. How could she? She chose the White Fang over them. She chose to run rather than to confront Adam and what he was becoming. She didn't keep her promise to stop the White Fang and to keep them from hurting more people.

She was a complete coward.

"Well now. It's the first time I've seen someone cry in a library."

Gasping, Blake shot up to see an armored white figure standing a few feet in front of her. The young huntress hissed and shifted into a defensive stance.

"Oh my!" cried out the armored man as he stumbled and landed on his rear.

"Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" demanded Blake as she took an aggressive step forward.

"Wait, wait, wait! You misunderstand, miss! I'm not here to hurt you!" frantically waved the armored figure.

"Answer my questions!" Blake demanded but did step back to put space between them.

Getting up and dusting himself, the armored man gave a polite bow to Blake. "My name is Donald Doyle, former General to the Federal Army of Chorus. I'm terribly sorry for startling you, miss. It's just that I noticed someone had entered the library and I was surprised to find a young lady crying all by herself. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Blake relaxed from her stance but was still tense towards the stranger. "You're a friend of Void."

Doyle nodded and gestured to Blake. "And you're one of the guests he has brought to his home. We were all told of your arrival. Truthfully, we're all rather curious about you lot."

"I thought Void was the only one who lives here."

"Oh, there are actually quite a few of us around. Even though we have our own homes, we tend to visit as often as we can. Poor man has a horrible tendency to keep to his lonesome."

Blake regarded Doyle for a moment before sighing and sat down again, bringing her knees up to rest her head.

"Please leave me alone."

Doyle tilted his head. "I don't believe that would be a wise decision. If you would allow it, perhaps we can have a chat and brighten your mood up!"

"I doubt that," muttered Blake, hoping the man would get the hint and leave her to her misery.

Doyle chuckled. "It wouldn't hurt to try. May I?"

Blake sighed but allowed Doyle to sit next to her, which looked ridiculous considering he was in full battle armor. The two sat in comfortable if slightly awkward silence before the young huntress sighed. When it was clear that the General had no intention of leaving, Blake relayed everything that was bothering her. The viewing portal. How close it was to her own world. The White Fang's disgrace into becoming full-on terrorists. Adam's corruption into a monster. The attack on Beacon and the invasion of Vale. Her wounded counterpart and friends. Yang's arm and Jaune's death. Her own feelings of guilt and anger.

For his part, Doyle remained silent throughout the entire time, allowing Blake to rant and to get everything out at once. After Blake finished talking, he stayed silent as he gathered his thoughts and glanced at the young huntress sat next to him.

"You're scared."

"What?"

"You're scared. Forgive me, I'm all too familiar with the feeling. You actually remind me of someone I admired long ago."

Blake raised a brow but said nothing to let Doyle continue.

"You see, I was never meant to be a soldier, let alone a General of the Federal Army. I was the personal secretary to the Brigadier. Most of the actual higher officers either left the planet or were killed. I was the only one left to fill the position. As you could probably guess, I was terrified of not only taking part in a war but also being the leader. Any decision I make had the potential of putting many people in harm or even cost them their lives."

"I can see how tough it would be," nodded Blake, thinking of her former position in the White Fang.

"My cowardice was something I've always been ashamed of since I was a young lad, but I persevered. I had a responsibility to my people. I had to trust myself to make the right decisions and to trust in them to not only endure but to also prevail. And in the end, my faith was rewarded."

"…And this person you admire? How do I remind you of them?"

Blake saw Doyle look up as if he was thinking of a fond memory, which was surprising given his helmet hid his face. As he spoke, she could hear the admiration and mirth.

"Ironically, she was my enemy. Vanessa Kimball, General of the New Republic. She gained her rank very similarly to how I did. Her previous leaders either abandoned our planet, Chorus, or were killed during the civil war. But unlike myself, she was headstrong, fearless, willing to be the first one to enter a fight and even give up her own life if it meant winning the war for her people."

"I don't think she and I have much in common," said Blake.

"Oh? What about seeking to stop the White Fang to the point it became an obsession? Shouldering all the burden and blame so that no one else would have to?"

Blake flushed and looked away as Doyle chuckled.

"Ah, but you do share some flaws with her. Sadly, Vanessa didn't trust too many people throughout her life, even when the time came that our peoples had to unite against a common foe. Personally, I always believed that she did it to protect herself."

"So that she wouldn't feel as hurt whenever she lost someone as opposed to when she'd lose someone close to her," guessed Blake.

Doyle nodded. "Eventually, she did learn to trust others and let them into her life. Her own faith was rewarded, and she now leads a united Chorus through a new age of peace."

"I don't know if I can do the same things you and Vanessa did. Not after seeing my friends so badly hurt."

"You're young, and you still have much room to grow. Remember my dear, courage is not the absence of fear. It is acting in spite of it."

A ghost of a smile crossed Blake's lips. "That's a good quote."

"I had mistakenly thought the great writer William Shakespeare had spoken it until I was finally corrected," laughed Doyle.

This time Blake's small smile remained as she sent Doyle a grateful glance. There were a lot of things that she needed to say and do, both for herself and for those who became a second family to her. But for now, the young huntress allowed herself to be comforted by the strange man next to her.

"You know, I've never introduced myself. I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Donald Doyle. At your service, Miss Belladonna," smiled Doyle as he shook her offered hand.

* * *

"I'm surprised you all decided to join me. I thought you left the drinking to me," snarked Qrow, as he rummaged through the contents of Void's built-in bar.

Having taken their seats on the cushioned stools, Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda had to keep themselves from responding to the man's quip. Qrow could out drink a whole group of drunkards and do the drinking for those of Ozpin's inner circle.

"Considering what we've just seen, Qrow. I believe we need something stronger than our preferred usual," replied Glynda.

"Understatement of the century there, Goodwitch."

"Just serve the drinks, Qrow. Anything will do at this point," sighed Ironwood, forgoing all sense of protocol.

"You can't rush art, Headmaster," sassed Qrow as he mixed several drinks and juices together.

Glynda sighed as she took off her glasses and clean them only to stare into her reflection. She looked exhausted. Much more than she normally did.

"How could we fail so much?"

"I know that look, Goodwitch. You can't blame yourself for the everything we saw," said Qrow as he brought out several glasses.

"Vale and Beacon invaded by the Grimm and the White Fang. Civilians running for their lives and our students butchered. We knew Salem was moving against Vale. Cinder's actions were proven with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang's movements. The blame is solely on us, Qrow!" snapped Glynda.

Ironwood placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Glynda tried to calm herself. "I understand what you're feeling, Glynda."

"No," interrupted Ozpin, as he reached for his glass and took a stiff drink as everyone turned to the headmaster.

"Glynda is both right and wrong. Amber should've been moved the moment Miss Rose spoke about the incident at the CCT. We should've been more active in handling Salem's agents. If anything, the blame solely lies with me."

"Oz. You can't-"

"I believe Mister Arc's corpse and Void's justified criticism reinforces my stance, Qrow," stressed Ozpin, his tightening grip cracking the glass slightly.

No one spoke as they saw a myriad of emotions pass through the normally stoic and composed man's eyes. It was only now that Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow seemed to take note of the inner turmoil Ozpin had carried within himself all these years. But now, the three members of the inner circle saw something emerging in their leader's eyes. A fire that seemed to spark and burn slowly to life.

"You were right, James. I should've been more active in stopping Salem. She has no qualms in crossing every line in order to get what she desires. And Void has made his points clear about our current strategies and my past."

Qrow raised a brow at his former teacher before smirking as he rolled a new glass over to the headmaster. "So, does that mean we've got a new game plan?"

Ozpin nodded. "We learn from the mistakes of our counterparts. Our world might not have experienced the events that occurred in theirs, but Void has given us the opportunity to prevent such tragedies."

"We can get stronger and coordinate with Void and his own allies," started Ironwood.

"And train Teams RWBY and JNPR to be stronger than they already are," added Glynda.

"And get a fix on what Salem might have to throw at us," finished Qrow as he took a swig of his own cocktail.

Taking his new glass, Ozpin stared into its liquid contents before raising his glass in a resolute vow. "It's time this shadow war ends. No more lives are going to be sacrificed for Salem's ambitions."

"Agreed," said Ironwood, raising his glass.

"Yes," promised Glynda, her own joining the two men.

"This'll be fun," chuckled Qrow, clinking his drink with the others.

* * *

Willow sighed as she prepared some tea in the kitchen that the Schnee family had come across once everyone separated into groups after the viewing session. Glancing behind her, the Schnee matriarch saw her two daughters chatting softly to each other. Willow bit her lip as she took note of her children. Winter and Weiss tried not show it, but Willow was trained in seeing the subtle movements and countenance of others. They were more shaken than they'd like to admit.

Willow paused in her movements as she remembered watching her daughter's counterpart. Exhausted and bruised. Fighting for her life against the hordes of Grimm. Her teammates and friends wounded and unconscious. The counterpart of Jaune Arc sacrificing himself to prevent the fall of his world's Vale.

Suddenly, the memory of Jaune's death was replaced with the images of Winter and Weiss, even Whitley, their corpses butchered and blood pooling all around their broken bodies. Willow bit her lip and breathed deeply to regain her composure, but the fear and sadness remained.

 _'How long has it been since I've comforted my children? Since I acted like a real mother to them?'_

"Mother? Are you having trouble with the tea?"

Blinking at Winter's inquiry, Willow flinched back as the boiling water shook the kettle and threatened to scald her. Quickly turning off the burner, Willow poured the hot water into several cups that were already prepared with some herbs and tea leaves. Grasping the tray with shaky hands, Willow turned to give her daughters an uncertain smile.

"I'm fine, dear. What were you and Weiss talking about?"

"We were discussing our upcoming training regimen and what Void might have prepared for us," answered Weiss.

Willow paused in setting down the tray but nodded and took her seat at the table. As the three women of the Schnee family focused on their tea and biscuits, an awkward silence took over the kitchen. Winter and Weiss usually found such moments to be relaxing and simply enjoyed each other's presence. The inclusion of their long-absent mother just made things a bit strange, especially when there was no wine in sight.

"It's been a while since the three of us had any 'girl time' hasn't it?"

Weiss nearly choked on her tea and even Winter's incredible discipline couldn't stop her from fidgeting in her seat.

"Y-Yes. I-It's been some time," coughed Weiss.

Willow smiled as she saw Winter use a napkin to clean up Weiss' face before she frowned. It was time to take the full plunge.

"Winter. Weiss. There's something that I need to say to you both."

"Mother?" started Weiss but stopped upon seeing her mother's determined look.

"I need to apologize for everything."

"What are you talking about Mother? Apologize for what?" asked Winter.

"Jacques' abuse and Whitley's upbringing. My neglect and self-pity. Letting our family's company lose sight of what was so important to my father. Everything."

"None of those things were your fault, Mother. Father is to blame for everything," assured Weiss.

Willow shook her head. "Not everything. I should've divorced that horrible man years ago after your birthday. I should've worked to retake the company from him after seeing his treatment of the faunus workers. Most of all, I should've been there for you both and kept Whitley from becoming like your father."

Neither Schnee daughter spoke as they finally saw just how beaten down their mother was underneath the haze of alcohol she normally drowned herself in. As they saw Willow break down into tears and broken sobs, Weiss and Winter embraced their mother.

"Look at me. I'm supposed to be comforting you two, but I end up being the one comforted," sobbed Willow as she held onto her daughters tightly.

"We never blamed you for anything, Mother. We were sad, yes. But we knew that you loved us deep down," whispered Weiss.

"Knowing and seeing it are different things," rebuked Willow.

"It doesn't matter, Mother. What's passed is past. You're trying again and that's more than anything Jacques has done," said Winter.

"…How could I have such forgiving daughters," cried Willow, as tears started flowing from her daughters.

As the cracked but mending family cried away their past sadness with hope for starting anew, an unseen figure silently moved away from the doorway, happy that she was not needed.

* * *

Ren sighed as he stared up at the moon, enjoying the peaceful air of the courtyard that he, Nora, and Ren's parents discovered. The glistening stars and the intact moon's beckoning light were beautiful.

"I remember you enjoyed the night sky when you were a young child."

Ren looked over to see his father walk up to stand beside him and smiled. It was shocking to see them again, but Ren would forever be grateful to Void. Not many were given the chance to be reunited with their lost loved ones.

"I remember. I think of you and mother a lot during those nights. What you would think of my choices and how my life turned out."

Li grasped his son's shoulder, giving Ren a small but proud smile. "You acted and saved another's life that terrible night in Kuroyuri. You pushed through your loss and you've come out stronger for it. Void was able to give us glimpses of your life. You've made us very proud to see you become the man you are today."

"Mother has certainly taken to Nora," chuckled Ren.

Li nodded. "Yes. Your friend has a strength to her that I've seen in only a few. And I am not speaking about her monstrous power."

"Nora is very much the light of my life. She kept me from falling to the darkness and even saved me from my own semblance. It wasn't until recently that I've come to realize just how special she is to me."

"Your mother would be very happy to know this," chuckled Li, as he glanced over to see An chatting animatedly with Nora.

Both Ren men knew that it was mostly to keep both from lingering on the horrors that they've all witnessed a few hours ago.

"I need to get stronger," said Ren, his hands tightening into fists.

Li nodded. "Your mother and I have not yet spoken to either of your other teammates, but we can see the bonds you all share. Just be wary, my son. The line that splits vengeance and the drive to protect is very fine and is often blurred."

"I will Father," promised Ren.

"That said, there is something I wish to give to you. It is something that I had planned on doing when you grew older," said Li.

"Father?"

Li said nothing as he produced a long object covered in a jade-colored cloth and held it out to his son. Ren carefully took the object and gently unwrapped it, gasping upon seeing the hilt of a sword he had not seen in many, many years. Taking a hold of the black and silver hilt, Ren unsheathed a beautiful katana etched in green.

"My brother, your uncle, Genji would have wanted you to wield his blade in the protection of others."

"You've never let anyone except Mother touch this sword," murmured Ren, entranced by the moonlight reflecting off the polished blade.

Li nodded. "It is all I have left of Genji. He and I may have had a falling out in our youth, but I've always admired his desire to be free and live by his own decisions. You are now on the journey of becoming a protector. You and your friends have a great burden placed upon your shoulders. It is my hope that Genji's dragon spirit will help you along your path."

"…Thank you," said Ren as he carefully sheathed the katana.

"Your mother will be training you in how to wield the sword," informed Li, shocking his son.

"Mother was a fighter?"

Li chuckled. "Your mother's gentle nature and sharp wit are not the only things that captured my heart."

Ren had so many questions surrounding his previously-thought harmless mother. Before he could voice them, Nora suddenly appeared in front of him, stars in her eyes as she looked upon his new weapon.

"Oh my gosh, Ren! That sword's so cool!"

Li chuckled as Ren tried to both show his Uncle's weapon and keep Nora from accidentally cutting herself. The older Ren felt a pair of arms wrap around him and looked to see his beautiful wife's smiling face.

"I take it Ren likes his new weapon?"

"He was more surprised by announcement of you training him."

An giggled. "I might be a bit rusty since it's been so long."

"I'm sure your skills will be as sharp as ever, my Benihime," smirked Li.

"Well, if we're to help our children defeat our world's greatest evil, then we best be at full strength," returned An.

Seeing his beloved's eyes glow under the moonlight made Li fall in love all over again. Death may have taken them away from their son, but they've been granted a miraculous second chance. A chance the Ren family will not waste.

It's time for the dragons to rise once again.

* * *

Masseffect-TxS, or Mass as he was known by his friends, sighed from his place against the walls of the large and brightly lit training arena. Having been curious about the counterparts of his own Jaune's parents, the immortal watcher had secretly followed the older Arc couple as he was concerned about how the recent viewing had affected them. Of course, he did so under a cloaking device since it wasn't his time to officially meet them yet. Due to how closely parallel several of the worlds that fell under his supervision were to the 'prime' world, Mass could sense the inner turmoil Void had created within his guests.

 _'Having them watch Jaune die is a bit extreme of a wake-up call, Void.'_

To his left, Mass watched Roland scream in anguished rage as he cut his way through several holographic Grimm with a large broadsword. To his right, the immortal saw Diana dance through a swathe of smaller Nevermore, gracefully slashing at the holograms with her spear that shifted into some sort of hunting rifle.

The two made their way towards one another as they cut and weaved through their respective hordes. Soon, the two warriors stood back-to-back, covering each other's defenses with striking attacks and gunfire.

There were barely any wasted movements and both warriors fought with a savagery that seemed graceful. It was incredible to watch such level of teamwork.

But to Mass, the two Arcs were releasing all their frustrations, guilt, and anger. They sought exhaustion to relieve their pain.

 _'I don't think they'll be worrying about being rusty for much longer.'_

Sighing, Mass decided to stay just a bit longer to make sure neither Arc pushed themselves too hard.

It was hours later when the immortal watcher finally made his leave.

* * *

"Feeling any better?"

Pyrrha sniffled but gave her beloved partner a nod. The former champion sighed as she looked up at the moonlight that seemed to dominate Void's home. Being forced to watch Jaune's death, even if it was only a counterpart, shook her soul to its depths. The fact that the world's events prior to the invasion were so close to their own nearly broke the camel's back.

"It won't happen, you know. The invasion. My death," reassured Jaune as he joined her on the stone bench.

"How can you be so sure?" whispered Pyrrha as she leaned against his shoulder.

"It's like my other self said. We will change our fates and forge our own destinies. We might not be able to prevent things from happening, but we can make sure that we'll come out on top," answered Jaune as he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Where did this confidence come from?" Pyrrha weakly joked.

"I made a promise to myself last night after my parents and I had our talk. And Void told me about what happened at the meeting with Ozpin."

"I'm sorry. I should've told you and everyone."

"Ozpin's the one at fault for involving you. I might not know everything, but I know you wouldn't be so willing to be part of his secret war," said Jaune.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to rebuke Jaune's words but stayed silent. Deep down she knew that it would be fruitless to challenge Jaune and his stubbornness. Honestly, the fault was shared as Ozpin did push her into a corner with his convincing argument, but it was her bleeding heart and her idiotic belief in destiny that accepted his offer.

"Stop that," said Jaune as he flicked Pyrrha's forehead.

Pyrrha pouted as she rubbed the spot Jaune had flicked but nuzzled into her partner's shoulder, thankful for helping her to keep her mind off things.

They would have to return and witness another viewing session soon. But for now, Jaune and Pyrrha were content to just stay in their little bubble under the gentle light of the full moon.

* * *

Void sighed as he reformed within another chamber that resembled the main area. The immortal groaned as he tried to massage the forming headache away. Sadly, there were several things that would make it worse.

"You're not going to start bawling like those wimps in the other room are ya?"

Or perhaps only one person was needed.

"At first, I was reluctant to bring you all here. Now, I am seriously beginning to regret my decision," sighed Void as he looked towards his other guests.

Sat on the only existing furniture within the empty chamber were the rest of the immortal's intended targets. On his left were prominent White Fang members Sienna Khan and Ilia Amitola. Sitting right before him, Neo merely waved in greeting as she finished her ice-cream. Finishing off the motley crew were bandit leaders Raven Branwen and Vernal.

"Where is Roman?" sighed Void, pinching his nose.

"Some guy with a giant sword took the thief with him," shrugged Ilia.

"Seriously Mass?" mumbled Void before shaking his head.

"How long do you intend to keep us isolated here?" demanded Sienna, having sent a glance towards her fellow occupants.

"You will be joining the others in the next session. It'll be easier for me to have everyone in the same place and get the issues out of the way."

"Issues?"

Void regarded the young faunus with a cool gaze. "My attention wasn't solely on the reactions of the main group. I've felt every emotion each one of you had since the beginning of the second world. I'm sure you all understand exactly why I brought you all to my domain."

Both Ilia and Vernal fidgeted nervously under Void's cold eyes, while Sienna hissed at the immortal. Neo was too busy scraping the last remnants of her snack from its container, and Raven merely returned his gaze with her own aloof one.

"Nothing to say about what you've all witnessed? After all, the world we've just seen is a close parallel to your own. So close that it could be a possible future."

"You expect us to make comments," challenged Sienna.

"I expect accountability, Sienna Khan! You were appalled only on the fact that Adam and his branch of the White Fang were used as pawns. You held no such feelings towards the near-destruction of Vale."

Sienna growled but stayed silent. The High Leader of the White Fang knew that the immortal spoke the truth, as she didn't hold any love for the Kingdoms nor those residing in them, except for the Faunus citizens perhaps. In her mind, the governments of the Four Kingdoms were partly responsible for the continued mistreatment and degradation of the Faunus.

Ilia was another matter however.

"Adam wouldn't do such a thing. He might have hatred for the humans, but he wouldn't make an alliance with the Grimm!"

"My viewing portals have shown evidence stating otherwise have they not?" growled Void, clearly losing his patience as Ilia's fire dimmed quickly.

This time everyone shifted uncomfortably under the powerful aura that Void was slowly releasing. Upon being questioned on why they were brought to his realm, the immortal had been quick and to the point about their purposeful abductions. Including what would happen to each of them should they continue their current paths.

Watching Adam betray and kill Sienna to make her a martyr for war was something that would haunt both White Fang members for some time.

Vernal and Roman were much more vocal about their deaths though.

"For an immortal, you appear quite haggard," quipped Raven.

"I still retain portions of my humanity, Raven Branwen," drawled Void but didn't dispute the Bandit leader.

"Did you wish to say, 'I told you so'? You were correct in how the Fall of Vale was prevented," Raven passively inquired.

"The Remnant Knight defeating Cinder and saving his friends eases my heart, but the burden of his world falls upon Masseffect-TxS. I am merely given permission to allow the viewing of such alternate paths."

"But that does not mean our own paths cannot coincide with theirs."

Void nodded at the intelligent and dangerous woman.

"…You still believe your plan to have all of us cooperate and form an alliance will work."

"Like I've told the others, I am making a gamble that would be in my best interest to win. I am sure Roman and Neo wish to live to see retirement from their criminal enterprises, while Sienna would very much like to not be killed as a false martyr."

"Quite so," said High Leader brusquely agreed.

"As the current Spring Maiden, you will remain a target of Salem, Raven Branwen. I am giving you a chance to stop running and truly become strong," continued Void, his focus solely on Raven at the moment.

"You dare question her strength," growled Vernal, having shot up and ready to deck the cloaked immortal.

"The weak die and the strong survive. That is your ideology is it not?" said Void in a slightly mocking tone.

This time, the dark beauty sent a scowl towards the immortal, while Vernal moved to attack the man for his insolence. Only for everyone in the room to sweat as the powerful aura Void exuded increased a thousand-fold, causing cracks to form everywhere and a heavy pressure upon them all.

"I cannot leave this realm. But here and now, I am the stronger and you are the weak one. So, answer me this Raven Branwen, for your survival may very well depend on it. Do you forsake the ideology of your tribe or will you remain a puppet to the threads of fate?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. Hopefully you all enjoyed this relatively short chapter. Next chapter is Chapter 3 of the Remnant Knight!**

 **Now, I've been thinking about this long and hard, especially since it is in regards to the longer stories.**

 **I've decided that I'll move onto another story after the third chapter of The Remnant Knight, since I think the RWBY cast definitely need some levity and not have things be too dark and sad.**

 **As for pairings, I've decided that I'll let things play out as naturally as I believe them to be in the context of this story. For example, Jaune would definitely get together with Pyrrha in the long run, but that doesn't mean he won't have the attention of some others like Ruby.**

 **Blake and Weiss, I believe would find their interests focused on Sun and Neptune at the moment, or might not even consider relationships right now.**

 **As for lemons, I'm still on the fence since they do need to have some reason as to why Void would show them such 'activities'.**

 **Finally, I've decided that since the overarching plot needs to move forward with each viewing session, I'll be doing reaction chapters up to a point that I feel they had served their purpose.**

 **'Ascension of a King' served to boost Jaune's confidence. 'The Remnant Knight' served to give Ozpin and his inner circle a wake-up call. The more comedy-based stories will serve to balance out all the doom and gloom so that the plot is not overly serious.**

 **This doesn't mean that I won't be returning to the previous stories, as I do have a responsibility to finish the reactions, but if I want to showcase more stories, then I have no choice but to move onto the next one.**

 **Finally, what do you think of the story and break chapters so far? Have any questions? Please let me know of your feedback, criticisms, etc. through the reviews or PMs. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. RWBY Omake 2

**Surprise! I know this isn't the chapter everyone was hoping for, but I feel like it'll take some time to get it done, especially if it turns out extra long considering how the break chapter ended.**

 **But I hope you enjoy this little omake I've made.**

 **Inspiration: Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The Assault on the Umbaran capital.**

 **Disclaimer: Please return to the first chapter.**

 **P.S. Thank you, Masseffect-TxS for letting me use General Cobalt!**

* * *

"I would just like to reiterate that this is complete bullshit."

Ruby sighed as she glanced over at the grumbling orange and grey armored man beside her, but she understood his frustration. Keeping her reliable baby deployed in its sniper configuration, Ruby scanned the trees surrounding them before glancing up at the full moon.

Idly, the young huntress also wondered how their current situation came to be.

Things were never the same since the invasion of Vale and the attack on Beacon Academy. Even though Cinder's machinations had been thwarted by the unexpected actions of Jaune Arc, the entire kingdom was in chaos. The idea of a mysterious power directing the Grimm from the shadows and the existence of the Four Maidens brought about many revelations to the peoples of Remnant. But it was fear and uncertainty that stood at the forefront of most, throwing many Grimm into frenzies.

The huntsmen and what few militia groups that remained after the historic demilitarization policies were established had been doing their best to keep the major cities and smaller towns safe, but it became increasingly difficult to do so. Bandits, criminal organizations, and Adam Taurus' White Fang faction were growing bolder in their movements as the world's defenders were being stretched thin, even after the kingdoms decided to hire mercenary forces to help bolster their forces.

With Vale still devastated by the recent invasion, the Remnant Council agreed to give command of military operations to the Atlas higher ups that had arrived to secure the kingdom.

This decision would ultimately cause more friction as many did not welcome the 'occupation' with open arms.

"I don't care what General Cobalt believes. This plan is suicide."

"Orders are orders, Felix. We see them through even when we don't agree with them."

"Oh, c'mon. You can't honestly be fine with being ordered to walk right into an ambush, Locus."

"Well…"

"Alright you two. Enough with the chatter. We need to stay focused on the mission."

Felix groaned as he gestured his rifle towards Ruby. "And to top things off, we have to listen to little Red Riding Hood. A fucking kid, Locus. A kid!"

"Hey! My team and I were some of the best amongst our year and we've stopped the White Fang before. We can do it again."

"You team's scattered and it was my little cousin that stopped that bitch at the CCT, Red. You and everyone else did fucking shit."

"Felix!"

"No, Locus. She shouldn't even be here. She should be at home or helping the civvies back in Vale. Hell, she'd be more useful looking after Jaune than getting herself killed."

Locus looked to argue but ultimately remained silent. Ruby didn't fault the older man since what Felix said was true. She shouldn't be placed in the front lines considering her age. Unfortunately, there wasn't much of a choice. Many of the Beacon students were either injured or were only strong enough to patrol and protect the more protected cities, while the surviving students from the other kingdoms had to return to help defend their own local territories.

The only comfort she had was that the remnants of Team JNPR decided to tag along. As much as they didn't want to leave their comatose leader, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha knew they had a duty to the people and they didn't want Ruby running around without any familiar back-up. Since the invasion, the three friends became very adamant of not losing another one of their own.

"You know, I always thought that the General just had problems with the Faunus. Now I think he hates anyone not from Atlas," growled Felix, keeping his eyes peeled on the surrounding forest but not breaking his stride.

"Does he always talk this much?" grimaced Pyrrha.

"You get used to it," shrugged Locus.

"Felix has a point though. Why would General Cobalt go for a frontal attack when we don't have any intel on the White Fang's base?" pointed out Ren.

"Apparently, he likes the shock and awe tactics," answered Roark, a listening Valean.

Ruby sighed as Locus signaled for everyone to cut the chatter before she frowned. They were nearing the supposed location of Adam's primary outpost, but things were too quiet. They should've come across a patrol by now or heard the alert. At the very least, they should've come across some Grimm.

"I don't like this. It's too-ARGH!"

The Valean soldier screamed as an explosion engulfed him and sent his body flying, the shockwave knocking everyone nearby off their feet. Another soldier moved to help the fallen man, but she was immediately consumed by another explosion, sending debris and bodies flying.

"Mines!" shouted Locus.

"Get down! No one fucking moves!" ordered Felix.

Ruby grunted as she and everyone else dropped to the ground. Quickly checking Crescent Rose, the young huntress peered through her scope for any possible threats. The clicks next to her signaled that Pyrrha and Ren had the same idea.

Felix and Locus quickly shifted into kneeling positions with the former gesturing for the rear soldiers to check on the fallen.

"Ray's dead," answered one of the soldiers.

"So is Brown," called out another.

"Ren. Get a scanner and be careful," ordered Ruby, as the entire company slowly got up.

Ren nodded as he fiddled with his pack before taking lead. The light of the Atlesian detector spotting several mines right ahead of the group.

"There's more over here. Watch your step everyone," said Ren, as Ruby and the others followed slowly.

Things went from bad to worse as several more explosions rocked the area, sending more debris and bodies flying. Suddenly, battle cries were heard as White Fang agents flooded the area, attacking the company from every position. Several men and women went down almost immediately, including Roark.

Ruby flinched as Roark's blood splashed onto her but held her nerve and fired back. Next to her, Locus also picked his targets.

"We're completely exposed!" growled Felix, his rifle firing in fast bursts.

"Hold your ground! Tighten formation!" ordered Ruby, as Nora stepped forward.

"You want a piece of this?!" challenged the Valkyrie, as several White Fang fell to her grenades.

"I think Valkyrie made them mad," winced a nearby soldier.

More White Fang poured out of the surrounding woods, as several Faunus took to the trees and fired explosive rockets upon the company. Others simply charged into the company's lines, their battle cries joining the cacophony of gunfire and the drawing of swords.

"We're blown!" yelled a female soldier.

Felix grunted as a wolf faunus grabbed him from behind, but the Arc mercenary shoulder-flipped the offending enemy before a shot to the head silenced the fanatic.

"The White Fang are advancing!" said Pyrrha as she used her semblance to knock back several grunts.

"No, really?!" Felix sarcastically yelled, as he parried a sword and thrust his knife into an enemy's skull.

"Make 'em eat heat!" yelled cried one of the Valeans before falling to a barrage of bullets.

"They're coming from all directions!" cried Ren.

"We don't have any cover!" growled Felix.

Ruby thought quickly as she dodged enemy fire with her semblance. "We need to fall back!"

"What?" questioned Felix.

"Get them to follow us. If we can draw them out, we can see them. If we can see them, we can hit them!" explained Ruby, wincing as more explosions rocketed the area.

"She's right. We need to fall back," agreed Locus.

"Everyone! Fall back now!" ordered Ruby, as she shifted Crescent Rose into its scythe form and slashed into the ground, kicking up dust and clouds of dirt.

"Getting real tired of this shit!" growled Felix, as he grabbed one of the wounded and retreated.

"I hope this works," said Nora, as she fired several more grenades before falling back.

The entire company were quick to follow their leaders, as several took to carrying the injured, while the rest fired back as they retreated. Soldiers continued to fall on both sides, as the White Fang chased after the company.

General Cobalt growled as he watched the battle from the safety of his warship. Activating his comm, the Atlesian contacted the retreating fighters.

"Miss Rose! I told you to attack head-on! Not to retreat!"

Instead of Ruby, the comm was quickly answered by an incredibly furious Arc.

"She's a bit busy saving our asses, you prick! Why don't you get down here and do your job, you fucking coward!"

"Feeble-minded huntsmen," growled the General before he contacted several of his own squads, "Get in there and save their necks!"

"Yes, sir!" answered the Atlesian sergeant, as they charged towards the retreating company.

Sure enough, the Atlas back-up met up with the retreating company, bolstering the troops with several paladins and several squads of Atlas personnel and drones. Glad to see some help, Ruby and the others quickly reformed their lines, as some of the medics worked to get the injured to safety.

"Get ready, here they come!" ordered Ruby, as she stabbed Crescent Rose into the ground and fired off several quick shots.

"Hold the line. Hit them with everything you have!" cried Pyrrha.

"Time for some fucking payback!" growled Felix.

With the reinforcements adding to their returning fire, the company mowed down the chasing enemy troops. After what felt like several minutes but in reality only seconds, the White Fang realized their situation and had enough.

"They're falling back!" observed Locus, as he gestured for a ceasefire.

Soon, the forest was quiet again as the White Fang disappeared into the darkness. It didn't last though as the roar of an Atlas shuttle's engines echoed throughout the clearing.

"Looks like General Cobalt has arrived," noted Pyrrha.

"Good. I've got some fucking words and fists for that prick," growled Felix, as he moved towards the landing vessel.

Ruby sighed, as her body started to bleed off the adrenaline.

"You did well, Miss Rose," complimented Locus, patting her on the shoulder before moving to join Felix.

Ruby didn't feel great, but she smiled at the praise from the imposing mercenary. Looking around, she saw the wounded soldiers getting treatment before her eyes fell upon her friends.

"Well, better help secure the area," murmured the young huntress as she walked towards her friends.

She really hoped Felix would punch General Cobalt.

* * *

 **Quick heads up for everyone regarding the story, I've got a couple important things to note:**

 **1\. No more permanent additions. Considering how large the initial group is, I doubt I can handle bringing in anymore people into the fold. Roman, Sienna, and Raven were additions due to their relevant importance in the world of RWBY. Vernal and Neo, being the right-hand women to their respective bosses, were chosen due to their close association.**

 **Truthfully, it was really hard for me to bring in Raven since I don't like her view of the world, even though I understand it and it makes her one of the more developed characters through implications rather than outright telling. There is a mystery around her like Ozpin on whether they are truthful or not.**

 **If any other characters arrive, then they'll most likely be guests from the worlds that the cast is viewing.**

 **2\. Since I'm adding my own twists and info to fill in the gaps on some of the characters, the show as a whole, and the implications that stem from what is given to us in the show and its spin-off info shorts, there'll be some crossover easter eggs and references. So keep an eye out for those.**

 **3\. I've noticed a reviewer wondering about Salem, and I want to say that she won't be brought in since this reaction story has a larger purpose. As for people like Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, they won't be showing up either. I've read stories where some of these characters are redeemed or never joined Salem's group, but since I'm working as close to canon as possible, I doubt any redemption will be done.**

 **Cinder is set in her ways. Based on her history, Emerald is too loyal considering Cinder is the only person who gave a damn about her. And I think Mercury wants to see people hurt because of his own abuse by his father.**

 **That's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	12. The Remnant Knight chapter 3

**It's been a while but here's the new chapter!**

 **I know I said that I'd mostly stop after three chapters, but I'll be pausing 'The Remnant Knight' after chapter 5 at the request of Masseffect-TxS. Then, I'll be moving to the next story to showcase.**

 **As for the recent episodes of Volume 6, I've been loving them. Fortunately, nothing that was revealed will adversely affect this story, as I have already came up with several ways that'd softly retcon the things Void said about Ozpin and Salem. For example, the thing about Ozpin having the support of the King of Vale. At this point, it's pretty much assumed that Ozpin WAS the King of Vale in a past incarnation.**

 **As for the Brother Gods, Void definitely has some words to say about them.**

 **Lastly, I am sorry for those who've been asking for more of Masseffect-TxS's stories, but I've contacted him and I've got the go ahead for 'Restart' but I am unsure about the rest of his stories undergoing rewrite. It might be a while before I can showcase them.**

 **Disclaimer: Please look back to the first chapter.**

* * *

 _ **The next morning…**_

Void sighed as he stood in the main chamber with Mass. Sensing his guests approaching, Void nodded to his fellow immortal to gather Raven and the others. Mass gave his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder before disappearing in a flash just as the first of the Remnant group started to enter the vast room.

"Is there something going on, Mr. Void?" inquired Willow, as most of the group had noticed Mass' quick exit.

"That was just Masseffect-TxS. He's gathering the final members of our little alliance so that they too could witness the other worlds. Don't worry, they're all up to speed on everything."

"One of them wouldn't happen to be Roman Torchwick would it?" accused Ruby, as everyone looked upon the immortal with angered or curious eyes.

Void frowned but nodded. "Truthfully, you were supposed to be eased into the idea of working alongside him, but it seemed my colleague wished to push things a bit faster."

"You can't possibly be serious about working with criminals!" objected Ironwood.

"Well, it's not like we had a choice in the matter, General Fuckface!" yelled out Vernal, interrupting anything Void was going to say as she phased into the main chamber alongside Mass and the rest of her group.

Void clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention, only to find himself interrupted again as Summer seemed to teleport to Raven, bringing the somewhat startled woman into a backbreaking hug.

"Raven! It's good to see you in the flesh again!"

"Urgh, hello, Summer," grunted Raven, as the intense hug started cracking her armor.

"Summer!" called out Taiyang, as he and Qrow moved to pry their former leader off the bandit leader.

"Hey, White Hood! Get your paws off her," scowled Vernal.

As Team STRQ had their impromptu reunion, Roman and Neo sought to sit back and enjoy the chaos, while Sienna marched up to the Belladonna family with Ilia following.

Glancing over at his companion, Mass snickered at Void's twitching brow and crooked smile. Taking a deep breath, Void raised his hands before clapping them, releasing a resounding sonic boom that caused everyone to freeze and turn their gaze to the two immortals.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. I believe some introductions and explanations are in order," coughed Void before gesturing towards Raven and Vernal.

"This is Raven Branwen and her right-hand woman, Vernal. They are the leaders of the Branwen bandit tribe, which currently resides in Anima."

Although barely able to breathe because of Summer's tightening hug, the dark beauty retained her aloof expression. Sadly, Vernal wasn't endearing herself to the others with her scowl firmly set in and glaring daggers at Summer.

Not wanting either Vernal or Yang to explode with their tempers at the awkward reunion, Void quickly moved on and gestured to his faunus guests. "Then there is Sienna Khan and Ilia Amitola, High Leader of the White Fang and member of the White Fang's Menagerie branch."

"Hello," grunted Sienna, while Ilia sent an awkward wave.

"And finally," started Void.

"Roman Torchwick, Master Thief and Vale's most handsome criminal! And this is my adorably deadly partner, Neopolitan! She does prefer to be called Neo however," greeted Roman as Neo gave an exaggerated curtsey.

"…Thank you for that Roman," sighed Void, facepalming as everyone just deadpanned at the thief.

"Looks like that's my cue," chuckled Mass, as he stepped forward.

"I am Masseffect-TxS. But you can just call me Mass," waved the immortal watcher with a friendly grin, as he removed his traveler's cloak.

Everyone blinked as they took in the first proper appearance of a godly spirit. Standing before them was a young man dressed in a blood red hoodie with dark grey chest plates strapped over it. His left arm was armored while his lower half was adorned with black cargo pants and boots. Black gloves finished the ensemble, but the man's most striking features were his blood red hair and the scar going over his left eye similar to Weiss'.

"…You look really normal for a god," said Ruby with many silently agreeing as Mass looked no different to the average graduated huntsman.

"Actually, he looks a lot like Jaune," pointed out Blake.

"You can't be serious!" cried Jaune as everyone took a closer look at Mass. True enough, the immortal's messy hair and choice of attire very much made him look similar to Prince Jaune after getting his upgraded gear.

"There's actually a reason for that," coughed Void, as he grasped his friend's shoulder. "As godly beings, we each have the ability to change our appearances, allowing us to influence the worlds we watch over in different ways. Most of us tend to keep to our original forms, while others prefer something a bit…unique."

"I'm just a huge Arkos fan!" laughed Mass with a huge grin, making Jaune and Pyrrha blush.

"…Yeah, there's that too," sighed Void before clapping his hands, ready to move things along.

"Now, the reason as to why I've gathered Raven, Sienna, and Roman here is due to their relevance in your world. Vernal, Ilia, and Neo were also summoned due to their own relative importance. It is my hope that an alliance would be formed between everyone here. An alliance strong enough to take on Salem and her agents on nearly every front."

"And they've agreed to your intentions?" questioned Glynda with a raised brow.

"Not exactly, Miss Headmistress," smirked Roman, as he reached into his jacket and brought out a cigar.

"To put it bluntly, Miss Goodwitch, these guys don't exactly have a choice considering their futures," answered Mass.

"Their futures?" asked Ozpin, glancing at Raven to which she steadfastly ignored.

"Roman gets devoured by a griffin during the invasion. Adam betrays Sienna and uses her corpse as a rallying cry against humanity. And Miss Spring Maiden here is constantly hunted by Salem's agents," counted off Mass.

"Sienna?" asked Ghira, concerned for his former friend.

"What he speaks is true, Ghira. Aside from Raven Branwen, the rest of us are doomed to die," admitted Sienna, unable to lock eyes with her former leader.

"Spring Maiden," whispered Summer, her grip on her old teammate tightening.

"Later," grunted Raven.

"We will be able to discuss matters in depth after today's viewing session. Mass has requested that we continue from where we'd left off," said Void.

"Do we really have to," whimpered Ruby, the memory of her friend's death still fresh in her mind.

Mass gave a solemn nod but smiled at the younger Rose. "I know how difficult it is to watch someone you care for lose their life, but I firmly believe you all should see the aftermath of the Remnant Knight's actions."

"The Remnant Knight?" inquired Winter.

Void raised his hand. "All will be explained in later viewing sessions. For now, let's simply focus on today's session. I have already prepared some breakfast for you all."

"Will there be more surprise guests, Mr. Void?" inquired Willow as everyone moved towards the large dining table.

Void shook his head. "They are the last arrivals. Any other guests that are summoned will come at the behest of the immortal in charge of their world."

Willow nodded as gracefully joined her daughters in getting some breakfast.

Like all the previously prepared meals, the food was delicious and healthy, but the table lacked its genial atmosphere as the newest arrivals made things rather tense for most of the Remnant group. Once everyone had their fill, Void teleported away the table and dishes while Mass summoned some more furniture for the new additions.

Most of the group took their usual seats. Willow decided to take a seat next to Summer, joining the Team STRQ trio and leaving her loveseat open for Sienna to take. Ilia looked like she wanted to sit next to Blake, but ultimately chose to take the space next to Ghira and Kali's loveseat. Roman and Neo took the small couch next to Team RWBY, amused at the glares being sent their way. Raven and Vernal ended up taking the final couch that sat between Team JNPR and Ren's parents, preferring to sit as far from Ozpin and his inner circle as allowed.

Mass chuckled, unbothered by the tense and awkward atmosphere, while Void sighed and simply activated the viewing portal.

 **Smoke and fire drifted from the top of the tower, as men and woman looked up in silence at the event that had transpired. Only a few hours ago the city of Vale had been plunged into chaos. The Grimm were tearing apart the streets, the White Fang was slaughtering any human in their path, while a City was close to being consumed by darkness...**

As the scenes of devastation and death played out before them, the awkward atmosphere was replaced with a somber silence. It was a sobering thought for everyone that this was actually the best-case scenario for Vale, considering the size of the catastrophe.

 **All seemed lost**

 **Then a hero appeared, who revealed a sinister plot to overthrow the Four Kingdoms and exposed the truth to the world. The hero stood tall against the conspirator, clad in a suit of white armor and vanquished both the dreaded Grimm Dragon and the Mastermind of the Chaos in a single blow.**

 **The world saw him as a savior, a hero that would be remembered for all time as the Knight in shining armor that saved them from an evil that threatened to tear them apart.**

Roland and Diana held each other's hands tightly as they glanced toward their son. As much as it pained them to witness Jaune's deadly struggle, they were immensely proud of him. It still didn't wash away the regret they felt for not giving Jaune the training he so desperately wished for in the past.

 **But this was not the case for those who were closest to them, for them they had lost someone precious to them. Someone, who was a leader, a friend, a brother and a lover, someone that they would never see again.**

 **No matter how hard they wished it would not be...**

 **The survivors of the Battle of Beacon sat in silence, as the day's events began to weigh heavily upon them. The stuff they had seen, the lives that had been lost, and the heroic actions of one young man were constantly on their minds. It was a lot for the young generation to process, especially with the fact that one of their own was dead.**

From their respective couches, teams RWBY and JNPR moved closer to each other for comfort and security. Even those with more hardened hearts and experienced souls were not immune to the despair and trauma that the younger generation expressed.

 **They heard the soldiers whispering amongst themselves of Jaune's actions, saying that he sacrificed himself to save them all and that he would be remembered as a Hero amongst the people. But the question that was raging on everyone's mind was this...**

 **Was it all worth it?**

Ozpin looked on in sadness, while Ironwood took hold of his frustration. Both were well familiar with the act of sacrifice but the sacrifices they had witnessed should never have happened.

 **Weiss was the first to speak as she held herself tight. "I-I still can't believe it...how...how did this even happen? I thought after Roman was put away, we dealt with this whole conspiracy thing?"**

 **"Clearly, we were wrong. Roman was just a diversion so that our focus wouldn't be on her. She tricked us into drawing in the Grimm and made us doubt our own abilities...and even ourselves" Yatsuhashi said as they all spared a glance to Yang.**

 **Yang had once again passed out due to the pain and doctors had to give her another dose of morphine to ease her. Blake sat by her side as her hair shadowed her face and hid her eyes while she held the girl's only hand in her own.**

Yang growled at the reminder of Emerald and Mercury's deception but reigned it in when she felt Blake entwine her hand with her own.

 **"And it would have worked for the most part had Arc-! Had Jaune not found out the truth." Fox stopped himself as he laced his fingers together. "Had he not stopped her we would have lost today...though I fear the price of victory was too much."**

 **Velvet held her knees to her chest and shuddered at the memory of the woman on the monitor. She shuddered at the memory of her brutal and vicious butchering of her freshmen.**

 **It was horrifying, and she wished that she never had to see it again.**

Mass and Void sighed as they understood Velvet's fears. Sadly, encountering such sheer brutality is not outside the norm for those who walked the path of a warrior. A quick look around showed that many of the veteran adults empathized with the young second-year.

 **"Yeah man..." Sun said as he grasped his staff tight. "I mean things could have gotten a lot worse if Jaune hadn't stopped her...but what the heck happened after the feed went static? I mean, is it possible that she could still be...alive?" he said as a sliver of fear crawled down his spine.**

 **Ruby shook her head within her hood as she continued to stare at the cracked and broken stones.**

 **"No, she's not...I saw her die myself..." a hint of venom present in her voice that shocked some of them.**

Everyone who knew the young Rose was shocked. It was surreal, yet horrifying, to see the optimistic lover of strawberries and cookies speak with so much hatred. Yang turned towards her younger sister in worry, but Ruby refused to acknowledge anyone, steadfastly focused on the viewing portal.

 **"I can't remember exactly what happened after I passed out, but I remember waking up and seeing her pinned to the ground with a sword in her chest and Jaune kneeling next to her. Then she just exploded, like she was some sort of bomb or something? I don't know why she did that, and I don't really care...I'm just glad that she is dead...and** _ **better**_ **off for it".**

 **The others were slightly shocked at the young girl's satisfaction that someone was dead. But in truth, they were all just as glad as well, especially after what she did to everyone in Vale...and to their friend. Coco sighed as she turned to Ren.**

Taiyang looked towards his daughters in concern, while Summer sighed, knowing that she'd need to speak with her youngest child soon. From her seat, Raven nodded in approval. To the bandit leader, it was time for the young huntress to truly see the world for what it is.

 **"How is she taking it?" Ren shook his head as he gestured over to the left.**

 **"About as well as you expect." They glanced over to Pyrrha as she still held the body of Jaune Arc. Small sobs could be heard as she begged and pleaded for something that would bring him back to her, only to fall on deaf ears.**

 **"She's refusing to let anyone near her, or Jaune's body, in fear that we'd take him away from her. I don't blame her for thinking that, especially after all the stuff that just happened. But there is not much we can do to help her at this point, but to let her grieve in her own way, besides..." he looked down to Nora as she held the boy by the waist and rested her head on his lap. Small tears stained his pants as the girl softly sobbed into his embrace.**

 **"She's not the only one dealing with Jaune's...passing...we're all trying to cope, she just needs more time than anyone." Another bout silence blanketed them as they thought about the boy who died to save them all.**

Jaune's hands balled into tight fists as the Arc scion felt his heart ache for his friends. The rest of Team JNPR huddled closer around their leader as they were forced to witness the reality of their shared occupation.

 **Ren silently curled his fist as he thought of how he had failed to save his friend when he needed them the most. He kept remembering back to the battle, where he and Pyrrha split off from the group and followed Ozpin into the tower, and he wondered what if he and Nora had followed Jaune and Pyrrha into the Tower?**

 **Maybe they might have had a chance to prevent Jaune's death?**

Void sighed, but it was Mass who spoke. "That is your guilt and self-loathing speaking, Ren. It's best not to become swallowed by the darkness," softly advised the immortal.

Nora grasped Ren's hand as he called upon his semblance to balance his warring emotions.

 **But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he would not have survived against such a person. The only reason Jaune managed to kill her was that she underestimated him and unlocked a power that gave him a serious boost in strength if only to cost him his life in the end. His sacrifices sparked something inside Ren that day, as he then silently vowed to himself that he would never allow that to happen ever again...**

 **No matter the cost.**

Li and An shared a glance. Their son's vow very much resembled something Genji had promised all those years ago, even though the Ren they were watching was a counterpart.

 **Meanwhile away from the others, the teachers gathered together as they began to discuss what their next step should be. But the past events had put a strain on their patience and emotions were high in the air.**

 **In short, it was not going well.**

 **"With the CCT down we have no communication with the other Kingdoms! We** _ **need**_ **to send a team over to report the situation to Atlas and have them send more troops! We need to secure Vale as quickly as possible before anything else happens!" Ironwood argued as Qrow scoffed.**

"Like that'll make things in Vale better," scowled the male Branwen.

 **"And we don't have time to wait for another one of your 'Glorious Fleets' to arrive from Atlas! We don't even know how long those Grimm are going to be scared off for? Days, hours? What we need to do is** _ **recall all the huntsman**_ **in the area and regroup here at Beacon. Then we can gather our wounded, fortify our defenses and make sure those Grimm don't come back!" Qrow growled as the man glared at him.**

Winter shook her head. "The plan has merit, but it will take time for the huntsmen to arrive. They would also leave the outlying towns and villages unprotected."

"Not to mention them coming across any of the Grimm retreating from Vale," pointed out Summer.

 **"I'm thinking rationally here Qrow! Beacon is destroyed, and Atlas is the closest Kingdom to Vale with the technology available to repair the CCT as soon as possible! Besides with only short burst radios, we won't be able to get a clear message over to Atlas, Huntsman or any of the other Kingdoms! We need troops in the city to help us re-establish order and security for the citizens of Vale!" Qrow once again scoffed at this as shook his head.**

 **"That's what you thought about your pot and pan robots and look what happened to them!" he pointed to the destroyed Atlesian Knights and the sunken warships of the Atlesian Navy, with the only ones remaining in the sky were small flagships and few dozen medical shuttles.**

Ironwood growled and cursed himself for being blinded by his pride. His fleet and robotic army was exactly what the enemy wanted in Vale. He should've foreseen the possibility of a cyber attack against his forces!

 **"They were taken over and used against us by the enemy. Great job there, General Tin Man! How do you think the people are going to react to having more troops suddenly shipped over from Atlas? Epically after that little fiasco with the robots turning on them and slaughtering anyone close to them!?" he chuckled slightly as got up in Ironwoods face.**

 **"You think they are going to be trusting anything that comes out of Atlas and just forget that? If you believe that then you are a bigger idiot than I thought tin-man!" Ironwood growled slightly as he butted heads with the reaper.**

 **"That was not my fault! I had no idea she planted a virus into my personal scroll and used it to hack the Knights! I am not at fault here!"**

 **"You keep saying that, but you were the one who decided to put the lives of everyone in Vale on the loyalty of soulless and mindless machines! Tell me Iron-butt! How did that work out for you?!" the two glared at each other as small sparks of electricity shot through their eyes.**

 **"Enough! Will you two knock it off already! We already have enough problems to deal with, without you two acting like children!" Glynda said as she forced the two men apart as she pointed to the city.**

Glynda nodded with her other self, while Ozpin sighed at how his trusted allies seemed to be falling apart and turning against each other. It was a good thing Glynda was levelheaded even during the direst of situations.

 **"We have nearly half the population of Vale dead, with who knows how much more still unaccounted for! We'll be facing numerous international backlashes with the number of foreign students that died under our watch! We were charged with protecting them and we failed them!" She shook her head as she glared at them.**

 **"And even** _ **if**_ **we could reestablish a connection with the other Kingdoms, they will be too busy fortifying their own defenses in case something like this happens to them. So, like it or not Qrow, Atlas troops are all we are getting right now!"**

 **"But we've got bigger problems than that. Ozpin is missing, and we have no idea of where he is, or who took him in the first place or even why they would take him? So, I would really appreciate it if you two knuckleheads stopped fighting amongst yourselves and act like adults! Is that clear!" the two men were scared stiff as the vigorously nodded their heads.**

"There's the famous Goodwitch scolding," winced Taiyang, having been on the receiving end of her patented glare for years.

"Think we should have her take part in the logistics meetings," whispered Mass to his colleague.

"Something to decide later," nodded Void, liking the woman's focus.

 **Port and Oobleck gulped in fear as they stood on the sidelines at Glynda's usual tongue lashing.**

 **"Glad we stayed out of this one, huh old friend?" Oobleck nodded his head as he tried his best to not gain the attention of the strict vice-principal. She then sighed as she adjusted her glasses and looked sadly at the many students and civilians around her.**

 **"Besides...now is not the time to be arguing amongst ourselves, we've already lost so much today, and we can't afford to be divided now. Otherwise Mister Arc-" she choked back a sob as she continued her speech.**

 **"Otherwise, Jaune Arc's sacrifice will have been for nothing, and that is the last thing any of us want right now..."**

 **At the mention of his name, the teachers looked down as shame hung over their heads. Deep regret surging in their chests, as they felt responsible for not saving the young Arc, who managed to accomplish in a night what they had failed to do for years and prevented the Fall of Vale.**

Ozpin and his inner circle, with the exception of Winter, all shared their counterparts' regret and guilt. Secretly or not, it was their duty to protect the kingdoms and the people from Salem and her agents. A duty they had failed. They may have been reinvigorated to stop Salem once and for all, but such determination still stemmed from having to watch the fallout of their mistakes.

Sensing their emotions, particularly those coming from Ozpin, Mass and Void shared a glance before focusing back on the viewing portal.

 **"...How are we going to tell his family?" Glynda said as she spied a glance over to the grieving redhead as Ironwood sighed and crossed his arms.**

 **"As far as the rest of the world knows, Jaune Arc's fate is currently unknown, and the only people who know are currently present and his closest friends. But in no time soon the entire city will know, and it would be wrong for the family to find out from the lips of gossip then rather from our own. We need to notify them as soon as possible," they nodded at this, as they knew it was their responsibility to notify his family.**

 **But who amongst them would deliver the news?**

"I always hated this responsibility," sighed Ironwood.

His fellow instructors all nodded in silence, the despair of the current situation really beginning to sink in.

 **"I'll tell them," Port Said as the others turned to face him.**

 **"I may not have been as closely affiliated with his family in the past, but I was at least friends with his grandfather. It's only right that I tell them...I just never thought I would have to inform them of another Arc's death...fate is indeed a cruel mistress," he hung his head as Ironwood nodded.**

 **"I'll organize a transport to get you and the bod- ...and the young man back to his home. It's the least I can do...Qrow is right...I am responsible for this," Glynda placed a hand on his metal shoulder as the General nodded to Goodwitch.**

Sharing her counterpart's thoughts, Glynda entwined her hand with that of her old flame's. Ironwood blinked in surprise but gave his longtime crush a soft smile in thanks, something that had not gone unnoticed by the other adults.

 **"And what of the girl, Ozpin's chosen champion? How are we going to deal with her? It's not like she's going to be letting go of him anytime soon," Qrow pointed to Pyrrha, who continued to clutch the boy to her chest.**

 **"I'll talk to her, maybe get her to see reason and allow her to travel with you if that is alright?" the man nodded as the General walked over to the broken champion. Qrow shook his head as he could already tell what was going to happen next.**

Qrow sighed, having dealt with grieving loved ones before out in the field. The alcoholic raised his flask only for a hand to gently take the small container away. The male Branwen's eyes met the gentle but firm silver orbs of his former leader. Summer clipped the flask to her belt before offering her hand to her close friend.

No words were shared during the exchange, but there wasn't any need. Feeling Taiyang place a comforting hand on his shoulder on his other side, Qrow simply returned to watching the portal.

 **Pyrrha continued to sob into the chest of the young man who had saved their lives, into the chest of the man that sacrificed himself to save Vale and all its citizens. But in truth went up there to save her, even if it meant sacrificing himself. That was all that mattered to him, and that is what hurt Pyrrha the most. That he was so willing to stop her from doing the exact same thing, that he would take her place instead.**

 **It tore her heart apart.**

Pyrrha bit her lip to hold back sobs as she shed her own tears alongside her other self. It was only through the memory of last night and the united presence of her friends that kept the young champion from fully breaking down.

 **Ironwood stood silently over the pair as he cast his eyes over the many faces that looked upon the young boy. Faces like Qrow's niece who had tears running down her face, even as she hid it in the darkness of her hood. To those of his own team as they did their best to comfort each other but could not stop themselves from weeping at the sight of their fallen friend.**

 **He looked down at the boy whose face was now a peaceful mask of serenity, as he had left the mortal world behind and entered a better place. Where he would feel no pain and would be welcomed as a hero amongst his ancestors.**

 **But his passing would forever leave behind a mark upon their friends, one that would never go away. Ironwood walked over as he knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, as he tried his best to comfort the crying girl.**

Unknowingly, Summer was reminded of how her own team reacted to the revelation of her death. Although their little family had cracked long before it, Summer's spirit took witness to what her passing had done to her loved ones. Taiyang's near-total fall into his depression. Qrow's frustration and despair drowned in a sea of alcohol. Ruby's confusion and fear. Yang's forced maturity and silent suffering. Even Raven was not immune from what Summer had witnessed before her spirit fully departed the mortal plane.

For Winter and Glynda, the scene was all too familiar. As an elite specialist and Ironwood's right-hand, Winter was often seen as the commanding officer to many of Atlas' military forces and potential huntsmen. For Glynda, she often went out of her way to provide counseling to the Beacon teams who'd suffered losses during their missions.

Void and Mass merely watched on in solemn silence, having become accustomed to watching such tragic scenes.

 **"Miss Nikos...I'm sorry, I truly am sorry for your loss...but if it's any consolation, he sacrificed himself for the greater good and died a hero." Pyrrha suddenly stopped weeping as she turned her head slightly towards the General, her eyes shadowed by her hair as she continued to stare at Jaune's face.**

 **"...Sorry? Sacrificed?" she said with a cold tone as the man flinched back slightly.**

 **"You think...you think I wanted him to save me? You think I find** _ **comfort**_ **in the fact that my friend...the man I loved** _ **sacrificed**_ **himself, for what? The greater good?" she looked at the bloodied face of her love, and stroke back a strand of his hair.**

Pyrrha did her best to steady her breath as she felt Jaune take hold of her hand. Nora took her other hand, while Ren grasped her shoulder in support. Everyone else flinched at the venom behind the grieving champion's words.

 **"Jaune didn't sacrifice himself for the greater good. He went up there to stop me from doing something** _ **stupid**_ **! Because I felt it was my fault she stole that power in the first place! Because I didn't choose to take that power when you showed it to me! If Jaune hadn't stopped me..." She looked up as her eyes glared into his.**

Amongst her warring emotions, a tiny voice whispered to Pyrrha about what Void had revealed to her and how her death affected Jaune. The immortal spared her the details of his pain, but Pyrrha could tell that her love's state would've been no better than her counterpart's.

 **"If you all hadn't shown me that t-thing! I wouldn't have tried to stop her! Jaune wouldn't have taken my place! If it wasn't for you and Ozpin, he'd still be alive!" she hissed at the man as her emerald eyes scorned him like venom.**

 **"It's** _ **your fault**_ **he's dead! Because you all dragged me into a war I was never meant to be a part of! He's dead because of** _ **you!**_ **"** **she glared at the man who stood shocked at this.**

Everyone within Ozpin's inner circle flinched away from Pyrrha's glare. The young champion's eyes were filled with so much despair and hatred. It pierced through any justification that they would've come up with. Ozpin especially looked away in guilt as he was the one who had placed the burden of the maidens and his secret war with Salem upon her.

 **"Miss Nikos, I can assure we had no idea that-!" Qrow placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.**

 **"James, not now, she's not thinking straight and just letting her grief take over. Just let her grieve and we'll come back to her later. Besides, she's right in a way, we should never have involved her. We shouldn't have involved any of them..." The General sighed as he stood up and spared on last glance to the boy as Pyrrha hugged him tighter to her chest.**

 **Ironwood left to organize what was left of his men, while Qrow looked at the two before he walked away and retrieved a metal flask from his back pocket and opened the silver lid. He downed the liquid in one gulp and was glad that he could find comfort in the drink after such an event, even if it was only temporary. Looking back, he glanced the boy as he left to talk with the remaining teachers.**

Despite everything she was seeing, Diana smiled at the love Pyrrha held for her son. With how close the two versions were, the Arc matriarch knew that testing her son's partner was no longer necessary. Likewise, Roland had his own slight smile, happy to witness the close bonds between his only son and his teammates.

 **"Sorry kid...thanks for fixing our mistake...just wish you didn't have to die doing it." he turned and left as Pyrrha continued to grieve over her fallen friend.**

 **Pyrrha continued to hold him close as she tried desperately to keep what little warmth he had left as he slowly turned into a cold and lifeless corpse. But by now his skin was pale as snow and the blood that had covered his body was dry with small fragments peeling from his skin and blowing away into the wind.**

 **There was no hope of coming back from this, and Pyrrha knew it.**

Ruby bit her lip. It was scarring to watch Jaune and Pyrrha like this. Even when she learned of her mother's death and her own near-death experience with Yang when they were younger, Ruby had never actually seen a person's corpse. Since the beginning of watching this world, Ruby's near-endless optimism couldn't keep her afloat.

It was truly a haunting feeling.

 **If only she had listened to him and run - she told herself over and over again. If only she had run away with him like he begged her to instead of trying to fix a mistake that was never hers to correct. He would still be alive, and they would still have each other.**

 **She lightly rested her forehead against his own as she softly wept for his passing. "Jaune...please...please...don't leave me..." she closed her eyes as he made one final pray.**

 **"...Come back to me..."**

Mass tilted his head before a small smile graced his features. The redheaded immortal pulsed his aura, gathering everyone's attention and confusion. Mass simply smiled through the melancholy that was being felt and gestured towards the viewing portal.

"This next part is something I wished for all of you to bear witness."

 **Unknown**

 **Dark blue eyes slowly opened as Jaune Arc found himself lying on a field of grass as the sky above him shifted between day and night. He slowly sat up, as he expected to feel a great amount of pain. But instead felt nothing as he looked down at his chest, only to be shocked to find that he was completely fine. Even his clothes were restored to their original form as if they had never been destroyed.**

 **"What the? How in the..." his mind then clicked as memories of the battle came rushing back to him, and the final moments when the blast struck, and he felt his heart stop beating, which could only mean one thing.**

 **"That's right...I'm dead...I died after we got out of the lobby...but, where am I? It looks familiar?"**

"I still can't believe we're seeing the afterlife," murmured Glynda, to which her colleagues all nodded.

 **"Glad to see you caught on quick enough..." a voice spoke as Jaune instantly recognized it and turned to face his grandfather walking towards him.**

 **"Grandpa? What are you doing here? Where are we, and what is this place?" he asked as he looked around at the ever-changing sky, that shifted from dusk and dawn. "Why does it look so familiar?" he said as he looked around.**

 **"We are in the Void, the same place I talked to you when you were on the verge of death," Jaune turned back to his grandfather as he explained.**

Void huffed as he heard a few snickers and some chuckling after several people glanced his way. He gave Mass a slight smack as he was one of the people to do so.

 **"The Void?"**

 **"It's the space between the living and the dead, where the souls of the departed leave their mortal forms and ascend in the Kingdom Eternal. But before they can do that they pass through here, a test to see if they are worthy to enter," Jaune looked at the man in confusion as the man chuckled.**

 **"What? Did you think it would look like some sort of realm of darkness with a never-ending mist covering the ground so thick, you can't even see your own feet? With a cloaked reaper ushering you into the light?" he chuckled as he shook his head.**

 **"Who the heck would want to walk through something like that? No one! You'd be scared back to life by something like that! Hahaha!"**

"Should we tell them that it's actually a thing?" whispered Mass with a chuckle.

"I don't think that'd be wise," drawled back Void.

 **The man laughed as Jaune stared at his grandfather before he began to chuckle and laugh with his grandfather. The pair continued to laugh as Jaune managed to get back up on his feet, brushing off the dirt and grass on his pants as he looked over to his grandfather as a solemn look came onto his face.**

 **"So...I'm really dead then, aren't I?" the man nodded as he too gained a solemn look on his face.**

 **"Unfortunately yes, you came here just like I did...through that," he said as he pointed behind him as Jaune turned around and gasped in shock at what he saw.**

 **Behind him stood a large dark grey metal door, with the engraving of a large skeleton on the door, with large skeletal arms holding the doorway in place with thick chains wrapped around the door and three bolts holding it shut. Jaune walked around the gate as he noticed that there was nothing on the other side.**

Many gasped in shock and slight fear at the sight of the magnificently imposing doorway.

"I really hope none of us see that anytime soon," muttered Willow.

"Speak for yourself," pouted Summer with puffed cheeks, as Ren's parents flinched upon seeing the large doors again.

 **"It's called the 'Gateway of Death', it's the portal in which everyone passes through when they die. It takes them here to be judged in the Void and sentences them to one of the two afterlifes," he looked at the door as its massive frame stood out amongst the grassy field. Jaune looked confused as he turned back to his grandfather.**

 **"Judged? You mean...I might not get into..." the man shook his head as he smiled softly.**

 **"Relax Jaune, if you were judged as such you would not be here," he spread his arm out as he gestured to the landscape.**

"After everything he's been through, I highly doubt Jaune won't get a peaceful afterlife," said Yang with many nodding in agreement.

 **"The Void judges a person's life through their actions and their decisions. To those who were good and kind, they are sent here to 'Peaceful Ending' where wounds are healed, and pain is taken away..." his eyes narrowed into a glare as he turned back to Jaune.**

 **"But for those who had committed great crimes against another and felt no hint of regret or remorse a harsher punishment is given. The Gateway sends them to a less than kind place known as 'The Forsaken'. Where they are punished for their crimes, by experiencing each and every one of them, through the eyes of their victims," he said as Jaune's eyes widened at this as the thought of Cinder passed his mind.**

Void coughed loudly to suppress his laughter, as he saw Mass magically hold up giant arrow signs above the heads of all the newcomers, pointing downwards with the message 'Screwed' scribbled on them. However, this caused the cloaked immortal to pause the viewing and turn everyone's attention towards the floating signs.

Immediately, everyone started laughing or smiling at Mass' admittedly morbid humor, while most of the newcomers scowled. Inwardly, each of the criminals were a bit fearful of their final fates as none of them really regretted their actions, save for Ilia.

"Think we can get some sort of pardon or lighter judgment for helping out," muttered Roman to his criminal partner.

Neo shrugged but patted her friend's shoulder, silently showing her support. The petite criminal made a few gestures before giving Roman a thumbs up.

"You're right. Whatever happens, we'll face it together like everything else," chuckled Roman.

"Don't worry Raven! I'm sure we can turn your bandit ways around and get you a lighter punishment," smiled Summer.

Raven deadpanned at her former leader before turning back to the viewing portal, not even dignifying the cloaked woman with a response.

Void sighed as he gestured for everyone to turn back to the viewing portal. As he resumed the projection, the cloaked immortal nudged Mass in thanks for lightening the solemn mood. The redheaded spirit grinned before the pair turned back to the viewing portal.

 **"And for those that come through this section of the void and is judged to be worthy, they pass through that," he pointed to another door at the opposite end of the Gateway. But unlike the first, the second Gateway was more peaceful and angelic looking with the image of a beautiful angel carved into the golden metal of the door.**

 **"The Gateway to the Kingdom Eternal, the final resting place of all souls..." he said softly as Jaune stared in awe.**

 **"Whoa...wait, if this the Void, then why are you here? Shouldn't you be in there too?"**

 **"I am, however, whenever Final Inheritance is activated the souls of the previous users are drawn to the current user. Our powers and strength are funneled through the gate into you. And when the user dies, we wait for them here for the current user, so that they can follow us through the gate." Jaune blinked, as he looked confused.**

Jaune and his parents gasped upon hearing this, straightening in their seats.

 **"Others?"**

 **Several ghostly figures began to manifest around him as he spun around to see seventeen figures standing around him. Each one dressed in a different period of clothing, and each one bearing a symbol of the Arc family on their person. It was then that Jaune realized who they were, the previous users of Final Inheritance and the ancestors that gave him the strength to fight Cinder.**

"Woah," breathed Blake, while Ruby eagerly took stock of the weapons each warrior was carrying.

 **"We all gather here whenever a new user dies, in order to help the transition from the Void to the Kingdom more comfortable, and now it's your turn...though we've never had someone so young join us," he said sadly as one of the figures, a large man with a huge beard spoke behind him.**

 **"He's so young, he hasn't even felt the warmth of a woman's flesh, nor the joys of fathering new life...such a shame," the man said as the other figures nodded at this. A woman with hair as gold as the sun and eyes as green as the grass beneath their feet walked up and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.**

Jaune groaned in embarrassment at what his ancestor said as his friends blushed but snickered nonetheless. Idly, the Arc scion took note of his partner's flushed face which only caused his to turn redder.

Many of the male adults saluted Jaune's counterpart with pity only for them to get smacked by the women close to them.

 **"In either case, you have made us very proud today young Arc. You fought to the best of your abilities, to save the one you care about the most. You have earned your place amongst the halls of heroes and we gladly welcome you Jaune Arc." she turned to the Golden Gate as the doors opened up and a bright light shined through.**

 **"Welcome...To the Kingdom Eternal..."**

"So beautiful," gasped Willow.

"The final resting place," whispered Ozpin in awe and want.

 **The light entranced Jaune as the soft sounds of laughter and the gentle breeze of the wind brought a sense of peace and tranquility to his soul. The more he stared into the light, the more he was compelled to move towards, but hesitation stayed his feet as he felt doubt within his soul. Until a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he looked to see the sad smiling face of his grandfather.**

 **"You've fought hard enough and earned your rest, Jaune...it's time to go..."**

 **Jaune hesitated once again before he looked towards the light and breathed a deep breath before he began to walk towards the light. The soft sound of grass crunching beneath his feet echoed as he felt his heart hammering in his chest, as the light drew closer to him.**

Jaune lowered his gaze as he knew his counterpart was likely thinking about everyone back on Remnant. Still, it was nice to know that his alternate self would experience eternal peace.

 **The ghostly figures slowly disappearing until only Cornelius remained behind to follow his grandson through the portal. He reached out with a hesitant hand as he drew closer to the portal and the images of a golden Kingdom began to beacon him. The light felt warm against his skin as the portal drew closer to him and he closed his eyes to relish in the gentle light.**

 **In a matter of moments, he would forget about all the pain he had suffered, all the anguish he felt in his final moments and all the fear that had gripped his heart as he was but an inch away from the light.**

Void and Mass tensed as they knew what would come next. The event that would cement the shifting of destiny. The shift that would come from a single young man's choice to defy fate.

The choice that would change everything.

 **Soon he would be at peace...**

 **'** _ **You think you've won!?'**_

"Jaune?" whispered Ruby in concern.

 **He stopped as his eyes snapped open as he stood in front of the gateway. Cornelius looked concerned as his grandson stood still. "Jaune? Are you ok?" he asked as the boy could only look blankly at the light.**

 **'** _ **You think you've saved anyone just because you've beaten me! Is that what you think!?'**_

 **He looked down at his hand as Cinders snarling face came back into his mind.**

"Her again," growled Yang, her lilac eyes bleeding into blood red.

 **'** _ **You think that with my death your friends will be safe!'**_

 **His hand began to shake as a cold sweat began to build on his brow and he slowly turned back to face the other Gateway at the large skeleton carved onto the doorway.**

"He wouldn't," gasped Blake.

 **'** _ **I am not the only one she sent! There are others that will succeed where I have failed! Others that will bring this world to its knees!'**_

 **He found himself back on the tower as Cinder glared and snarled at him, while she lay pinned to the floor with his family's blade. Her hate-filled eyes glaring at him as she clawed at the air before her.**

Weiss bit her lip. "She's right. It's not over yet."

 **'** _ **And then there will be no one to stop us! Not you! Not that silver eyed girl! No one!'**_

 **He felt a spike of fear stab his chest as the faces of his friends and family passed through his mind as four shadowy figures descended upon them, with the form of a mysterious woman basked in shadows standing over their broken forms.**

Ozpin grit his teeth, knowing exactly who Cinder was speaking of. Meanwhile, Summer and Taiyang looked towards their youngest daughter in worry as Ruby tentatively felt around her eyes.

 **'** _ **And they shall send all that you care for into utter ruin!'**_

 **He looked over at the doorway and ran from the gateway to the one opposite of him.**

"What is that fool up to?" whispered Raven.

 **"Jaune! Where are you going?!" Cornelius yelled as Jaune ignored him and ran for the Gateway of Death. He stood before the Gateway of Death as a determined glare set upon his face and he slammed in his hands into the crack of the doorway. He struggled and pulled with all his might as he desperately tried to open the door.**

 **"Jaune what are you doing!? The man yelled as he ran up to his grandson.**

 **"I have to go back!" Cornelius looked confused as he watched him try to force open the gate.**

 **"What are you talking about? Go back? Back to where, back to Earth!? Why!?" Jaune only nodded his head and tried once again to force open the gate.**

 **"They're in danger, I have to stop them!" he grunted as he struggled to open the massive gate.**

 **"Stop who? What are you talking about? Who's in danger? Jaune what are you talking about?"**

 **"That woman! She said there are more like her, others that will finish what she started! That she wasn't the only one 'she sent' a-and that they'll hurt my friends! I have to go back!"**

"Admirable, but futile," sighed Sienna, crossing her arms.

 **He struggled desperately as he tried to pull open the massive doorway, hoping that the large metal door would open for him. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he pulled and pushed at the door, it refused to open for him. He fell to his knees as he rested his head against the metal door as he panted and breathed heavily from the strain.**

 **Cornelius stood behind him as he watched his grandson desperately try to open the doorway, a feat that had been attempted many times before, with no one ever succeeding. He sighed as he walked over and knelt beside the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.**

 **"Jaune, there's nothing you can do. Many have tried to open this door, and none have ever succeeded. It's just how the world is...it's not our destiny to come back from the dead..." Jaune's hair shadowed his eyes and stare at the grass beneath him seemingly resided to his fate.**

"Oh, Jaune…"

 **The man only sighed as he stood up and walked towards the other portal, a heavy heart weighed upon him as he remembered a time when he tried to open the doors but failed like everyone else. That was why the other users of Final Inheritance met within the Void, to stop them from failing like the rest, to stop them from an impossible task...**

Mass' giddiness and anticipation nearly caused him to vibrate had it not been for Void keeping him in place.

 **"...I** _ **refuse**_ **..."**

 **He stopped in shock as he turned back to his grandson as the boy slowly stood up from the floor and placed his hands on the crack of the Gateway.**

Unseen by all, Void's eyes flashed for a quick moment as everyone else tensed, feeling that something big was about to occur.

 **"I** _ **refuse**_ **to believe that I can't do anything to save** _ **my**_ _ **friends**_ **..."**

 **Small wisps of aura began to form around him before an enormous spiritual pressure slammed into Cornelius and he was forced to one knee. The man shielded himself with his arm as a large gust of wind hollered in the grassy field. Completely unaware of a hooded figure, shrouded in pitch-black shadows watching them from the shade of a large oak tree.**

"W-What's happening?!" cried out Ilia, as the tidal wave of power pushed everyone against their seats.

 **"I** _ **refuse**_ **to believe that I'm supposed to sit back as some** _ **mad**_ _ **woman**_ **is planning something horrible for the world!"**

 **White aura exploded off his body as once again his white armor formed on his body. The helmet slamming shut as powerful yellow eyes glared at the door and he pulled with all his might.**

 **"I** _ **refuse**_ **to allow** _ **my friends**_ **to go through the same pain that I experienced at the hands of that** _ **witch!**_ **"**

 **The metal door suddenly began to creak as Cornelius gasped in shock, while the hooded figure looked rather intrigued by the sudden noise. Jaune growled in rage as the door slowly began to creak.**

"D-Don't tell me he's going to," shouted Ironwood in complete disbelief.

 **"I** _ **refuse**_ **to believe that I'm supposed to just sit back and watch** _ **my friends**_ **die!"**

 **Jaune screamed as he slowly forced the door to open as a bright light began to shine through the crack in the giant door. Cornelius looked on in shock as the massive door was slowly, but surely, opening from the brute strength that Jaune was using.**

"Impossible! H-How is he doing that?!" demanded Raven, having lost her composure as Jaune's power only seemed to increase with his determination.

 **"H-he's opening the door! But how!?" it was then that he noticed strains of yellow light was leaving his body as he spun around to see several more strands of light pouring from the Gateway of the Eternal Kingdom and converge on the boy, as parts of his armor began to warp and change.**

 **"No way...h-he's stealing the power of Final Inheritance?" he spun back around as he noticed that certain sections of his armor were slowly gaining golden edges as the symbol of the Arc family glowed brightly on his chest.**

 **"He's using the cursed power to open the door?!" Jaune, however, didn't hear him as focused all his power and the power that was now flowing through his body.**

Roland and Diana could only stare in awe of their son's counterpart, as they watched the curse of the Arc family transform before their very eyes.

 **"And most of all! I refuse to believe in such a thing as** **Destiny!** **"**

 **He yelled with a mighty roar as a large version of his armor appeared behind him and slammed its clawed hand into the door. And with one mighty pull, ripped the doors open as a bright light shined on the grassy plain. A huge gust of wind blasted across the field as the sheer amount of power was enough to make anyone stare.**

 **But the hooded figure however almost seemed to smile as it watched the young man defy the impossible and opened the Gateway of Death.**

"H-He did it. The kid actually did it!" laughed Qrow.

"Just who is this guy?" muttered Roman with Neo nodding rapidly.

 **Cornelius stared in complete awe as the massive knight held the door open as Jaune stood at the near-blinding light of the Gateway back to earth. His armor had changed dramatically as it shone like a beacon in the now dark sky. The edges of his armor had golden edges, with yellow jewels on the back of his hands, knees, shoulders and chest as the jewels glowed in the shining light.**

 **"Grandpa..." Cornelius was shaken from his stupor as Jaune finally spoke to him. "Thank you, for giving me the strength to fight Cinder, because of it I was able to defeat her and save the most important person in my life. And for that, I'm eternally grateful to you..."**

 **The helmet disappeared as he slowly turned his head as Cornelius was shocked. The iris of Jaune's eyes now glowed with a small yellow light, as sections of his hair shimmered like golden flames as he smiled softly at his ancestor.**

"Incredible," uttered Ren as he looked upon his transformed leader.

 **"But this is something I have to do, something I know you'd understand why I have to go against the fate of death and why it is I won't be joining you in the afterlife...not yet anyway," Cornelius could only stare as Jaune smiled at him.**

 **"I'll tell grandma you said hi, and that you miss her very much. I promise I'll be back when the time is right, but not until my friends are safe and whoever is responsible is stopped..." he then smirked as he turned back to the portal.**

 **"Wish me luck!" he yelled as he jumped into the portal and the door slammed shut.**

"Go Fearless Leader!" cheered Nora, as everyone could feel the newfound confidence and determined presence Jaune carried.

 **An empty silence swept across the grassy plain. Cornelius could only stare at the door as he tried to comprehend what he had just witnessed as he stared up at the large metal doors to the Gate of Death. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he finally found his words as he rocked back his head with his palm on his face.**

 **"...Argh that damn brat, just doesn't know when to quit does he?" he peeked through his fingers as a small smile came on his face.**

 **"Still...to be able to open the Gateway on this side, it's unbelievable...heh...it's no wonder you decided to follow your own path...the path of Defiance...make it count kid," soft footsteps sounded behind him as he turned around as his eyes widened in shock.**

 **"You?"**

"Who's your grandfather talking to, Jaune?" questioned Pyrrha, to which her partner could only shrug.

Void and Mass shared a glance. "You don't think…" started the cloaked immortal as his eyes flashed again, turning the viewing portal back to normal.

Mass hummed and simply gave his friend a knowing smile.

 **A swirling vortex surrounded Jaune as he was hurtled through the portal, his hair whipping wildly in the wind as he set his sight straight for the bright light at the end.**

 **All around him, he could see nothing but an endless stream of colors and lights as he wondered how he had failed to see them on the way here? Had he experienced so much pain that he passed out while going through the Gateway? Or was it that no one was supposed to use the portal again?**

 _'The portal is supposed to be a one-way trip, kid. The journey through the gate is part of your judgment.'_

 **But none of that mattered to him, as he focused on reaching the end of the vortex and get back to the world of the living.**

 **He had to get back to his friends, he had to warn them of the threat that was to come, and he especially had to stop them no matter what. These were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he drew closer to the end of the portal as he was consumed by light...**

 **and the first breath of life enters his lungs.**

Mass suddenly frowned as he felt like he was forgetting something.

 **...Pain...**

 **...Absolute and intense pain...**

 **That was the first thing he felt as he returned to his body, as he felt nearly every fiber of his being was on fire. Every bone in his body felt as if it was nothing but shattered glass as he choked on the feeling of blood swirling in his lungs. There was only one thing he could at a time like this, the only thing anyone could do at that time...**

 **Scream**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Mass flinched as Jaune's screams echoed throughout the chamber, scaring everyone out of their stupor.

 _'Oh, right…'_

 **His deafening scream echoed out into the docks, as looks of shock and horror spread across everyone's face. No one could move, no one could scream in shock as they watched the horror as the young man screamed into the air. Until finally, Pyrrha broke away from her shock and screamed to the heavens.**

 **"Jaune!" she yelled as blood began to gush from his chest in large splashes. "Jaune! Jaune! How is this- Jaune!" she continued to yell as he could only scream in pain.**

 **He screamed louder and louder as blood continued to sputter and spray all over his chest as his back arched in pure agony. Qrow dropped his flask as he and the other teachers rushed forward and managed to pry the boy from the girl. The boy continued to struggle against the teacher's grips as he continued to scream in absolute pain.**

"Oum, kid! How many heart attacks do you plan to give us," shouted Qrow, trying to control his rapid heart.

 **"He's alive! How the hell is he alive!? He was dead for a good three hours!" Oobleck yelled as he tried holding the boys thrashing left arm.**

 **"What the hell is going on Port?! I thought you said that they died after activating Final Inheritance!" Qrow yelled as he tried to hold the boy's other arm down.**

 **"So did I! I can't even explain how this even remotely possible!" the man yelled as he and Ironwood tried to hold the boy's legs.**

"I wouldn't believe it either had we not just witnessed it," said Roland as he and Diana feared for their son's renewed life.

 **"Someone get a medic over here now!" Qrow ordered as one of the soldiers quickly nodded and ran off to get a medic. "Glynda, keep those kids back!" he yelled as the woman nodded and directed her attention to the other shocked students. His friends began to run over to him as another loud scream left the boys lungs and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.**

 **"Jaune! Uncle Qrow! What's going on?!" Ruby yelled as she could only cringe at her suddenly resurrected dead friend.**

 **"Ruby stay back! That goes for you too, Cereal girl!" the man said as Pyrrha tried to get closer but was blocked off by Glynda as she suspended the girl back with her semblance.**

 **"Let me go! He needs me! Let me go! Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed as she struggled against the telekinetic energy of the deputy headmistress. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not escape. Jaune continued to struggle as more blood began to gush from his broken and beaten body, as he soon lay in a large pool of his own blood.**

"What the hell is happening to his body?" screamed a greatly disturbed Weiss.

Void grit his teeth as he tried to adjust the volume of the viewing portal. "Like Oobleck said, Jaune was dead for three hours. None of his wounds were closed and his body was already starting to decay. When he came back, he's feeling the effects of his wounds again!"

 **"Damn it! Where the hell is that Medic?!" Qrow yelled as Port now held the boy's arms, as he used his cloak to try and stop the bleeding. But no matter how hard he applied pressure to his chest, blood continued to seep out as it drained into the ever-expanding pool of blood.**

 **"Damn it! Somebody get a god damn Med-!" Suddenly a bright light flashed on the boy's chest as the others quickly let go, and rivers of white and yellow began to swarm around his chest.**

 **"W-what the hell? He's healing!? His organs are repairing themselves! I-I've never seen this before in my life!" Oobleck said as he and the other watched in awe at the light that swarmed around the boy's chest.**

"Mr. Arc's new power must be trying to keep his body alive," said Winter

 **"No, it's not, look!" Port said as the healed areas began to split open, before shutting back up. "His wounds keep opening up, then shutting tight! It's as if his body is tearing itself apart!" Port said as the yellow and the white light seemed to be fighting each other and intensified the boy's screams.**

"More like his body can't handle his soul," shouted Yang.

 **"Why the hell is it doing that?!" Qrow asked as the boy's body began to pulse small burst of yellow and white light.**

 **"Uncle Qrow what's happening!" Ruby yelled as she and the rest of her friends could only watch in horror at the amount of pain that Jaune was currently going through.**

 **"Ruby I said to turn away now!" he yelled as he desperately tried to figure out what the hell was going on with the boy. "Damn it, what the hell is happening to him?!"**

 **"Aura Metamorphosis..." Oobleck whisper as Qrow shot his head at him.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Aura Metamorphosis, it was a theorized that the aura of a person could undergo drastic changes when succumbed to extreme circumstances. But it was only a theory on paper; there's never been an actual case of someone's aura changing! It's impossible to even begin with! Aura can't change!" Oobleck said as Jaune screamed again.**

"Ozpin," started Glynda only for the headmaster to shake his head.

"My reincarnation curse is nothing like what Bart just said. I don't know what's happening to Jaune."

 **"Well looks like that theory is being proven!" Ironwood said as another scream escaped the boy and he growled in frustration. "Damn it where is that damn medic!" he yelled as a soldier came running up to him.**

 **"I'm sorry sir, but all the medics are too far spread! There are a lot of injured soldiers and civilians that require immediate medical attention first!" Qrow then grabbed him by his armor and lifted him up into the air.**

 **"A dead kid just came back to life and is currently screaming in pain! I think that warrants more medical attention right now!" he yelled at the soldier who cowered slightly in fear. Jaune, however, screamed louder as a huge portion of blood gushed from his mouth.**

"Can't they do anything to help Jaune?!" cried Ruby.

 **"Damn it! If we don't do something now, his body is going to rip itself apart! Solider! Get us some morphine quickly! We need to knock him out, otherwise, he'll just keep opening his wounds!" Ironwood commanded, only for the solder to shake his head.**

 **"Sorry Sir, but we ran out of Morphine hours ago, and most of the reserves were on the down Warships!" the soldier said as Ironwood cursed.**

"Oh, come fucking on!" cursed Qrow.

 **"Damn it! We've got to do something?!" Qrow sighed as he looked at the boy.**

 **"I've got something that will knock him out, but you're not going to like it," the others looked confused until he reared his fist back and shook his head. "Sorry about this kid, but it's for your own good..."**

 **"NO! / Uncle Qrow wait!" Ruby and the others screamed as he sent his fist towards the screaming boy's face.**

 **But just before he could hit him, white aura quickly gathered around Jaune's face as the helmet of his semblance appeared and blocked the man's fist. A loud metallic clang echoed as the man cried out in pain.**

"What the-!"

"It must've manifested on instinct," hummed Void.

 **"Argh! Son of a bitch! That hurt!" he screamed as he held his now bleeding fist. But before he could curse at the boy, his anger died in his throat as his and everyone's eyes widened as the white aura quickly shrouded the boy.**

 **Once again encasing him in a suit of white armor that encased him before, but something was different as certain sections of the boy's armor flickered between yellow and white as his body continued to convulse in pain. Yellow eyes glared angrily out of the slit in his helmet as he turned to glare at Qrow and slammed his fist into the man. Who just managed to bring his blade up to block the attack.**

 **"Qrow!" the others yelled as he flew back from them. Suddenly yellow eyes were upon them as the armored knight pulled back his fist.**

"And things just got a lot worse," grimaced Li.

 **The teachers just managed to back up as the boy swung his arm around in a blind rage. The boy continued to scream within his helmet slowly rose to his feet and stood before the huddled masses. His hands shot up and grabbed his head as he roared in pain as yellow and white aura surged and raged around his body, sending out large bursts of energy as people were forced to their knees.**

 **The mouthpiece on the helmet cracked open to resemble an angry beast's mouth as the Knight threw back its head and roared.**

 **"RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"What the hell is happening!?" Qrow shouted.**

 **"I don't know! I've never seen anything like this!" Obleck yelled as he and the other stared at the roaring boy.**

"Void!"

"Jaune's soul and aura merged with the strength of Final Inheritance, which is the accumulated strength and experience of the previous generations of Arcs. His power has transcended and his body and mind are desperately trying to adapt to it!"

 **The boy instantly turned to the man as yellow eyes glared into red and he charged. Qrow cursed as he quickly brought up his sword and managed to block the punch aimed at his face. "Knock it off kid! You're scaring people! Stand down!" he tried to reason as he and the boy clashed together.**

 **Jaune only roared back as his yellow eyes glared into Qrow's as he forced the man onto his knees as the ground beneath their feet cracked from the pressure.**

 **Ironwood took the chance to charge at the boy as he managed to knock the boy away and sent him tumbling across the courtyard, before stopping and landing on all fours like an animal. Port and Oobleck fired at the boy as large explosions impacted against his body but did little to damage him.**

 **"Mister Arc, please stop! We don't want to hurt you!" Port yelled as the boy only roared and prepared to charge at the man.**

 **"I don't think he's going to listening to us, Peter!" Oobleck said as they prepared to fire on the boy.**

 **But before he could charge again, his body was shrouded in a purple aura as he suddenly felt his body force itself to the ground. His gaze shifted as he spotted Glynda as she used her telekinesis semblance to hold him down.**

"Why didn't they do that in the first place?" groaned Qrow.

"Our counterparts are all in a panic, and my other self was busy keeping back the children," moaned Glynda.

 **"Mister Arc! Please stop! The enemy is dead! Stand down!" she called out as the only growled and struggled against her semblance.**

 **"It's no use," Qrow said as he stood back up. "Whatever's happened to him, he's lost control of it. And that's putting everyone in danger," Jaune growled as his eyes flashed and he slowly began to stand up.**

 **Glynda grunted as she tried to hold the boy down by applying more of her aura to her semblance, but a sudden pulse of pure energy surged out from the boy as it slammed into her and the teachers. Sending them flying back as they all tumbled onto the ground. Jaune now standing in a crater from the headmistress's semblance as eyes glanced over at the disoriented group.**

"Such frightening strength," muttered Ghira.

 **He then roared as arcs of yellow and white energy shot off his body as he screamed into the air. The energy slamming into anything around him as everyone hid from the blasts. But amongst the energy blasts and the roar, they could hear the sound of his voice that brought both fear and sadness as they heard the pain within his own voice as blood slowly leaked from the cracks in the armor the mouth wide open as he roared into the late-night sky.**

 **He was almost like a wounded beast, crying out in agony.**

"Someone needs to act and quickly!" yelled Willow.

 **"Shit, we have to do something! His semblance is out of control! If we don't stop him he's going to keep hurting himself!" Ironwood said as the boy now seemed to resemble an enraged beast. Before anyone could do anything, the berserk Jaune slammed his fist into the ground as a large crater smashed into the already destroyed courtyard.**

 **"Or us!" Qrow yelled as he and the others got ready to fight the out of control boy. His sword began to form into a scythe as he prepared to do everything in his power to stop the rampaging boy before them.**

 **But before they could do anything, a flash of red and bronze shot past them as Pyrrha - who used the opportunity to escape Glynda's semblance - rushed towards the boy as she ignored the pleas of her friends.**

 **"Pyrrha!" they yelled as she rushed towards him.**

"Just what do you think you're doing, Miss Nikos!"

"I'm sorry, but Jaune needs me!"

 **"KID WAIT!" Qrow yelled as the girl ignored the man as she quickly ran towards the boy she loved, as he continued to scream in pain. She quickly wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her head in the nook of his neck as the boy struggled against her grasp. Unconsciously he raised his clawed hand to bat the girl away.**

 **"Jaune..." He stopped mid-swing as the swirling yellow and white aura seemed to wait for the girl to speak.**

 **"Jaune stop, please stop, I don't-I don't want to see you hurting anymore. Please? I just got you back; I-I don't want to lose you again...Please stop." She whispered into his ear as she continued to hold onto the boy as small tears streaked down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, as she prayed that he would hear her, hoping that somewhere inside of that armor was still the boy she loved.**

Many held their breath, hoping that the young champion had managed to get through to the suffering Arc.

Strangely, Blake and Kali felt the scene oddly familiar, as if they had read it in one of their novels.

 **And then, it was silent as the world seemed to stop and waited with bated breath to see the outcome of the young maiden's heart filled plea.**

 **"...Py...Pyrrha?"**

 **A croaked voice spoke out as her eyes opened slowly and brought her head back to see the helmet exploded into specks of light. The armor itself began to break away, as soon the boy was left in nothing but his torn and bloodied clothes as the wounds on his chest were completely healed, but now held a permanent crisscrossing scar on his chest.**

 **Yellow stared into Emerald Green, as the two just stared into each other's eyes. The world oblivious to them as they were alone in this space of time. Before they rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed into her embrace. Pyrrha stared out into space before she placed her head on his chest and waited for a sound.**

 **-Bump-Bump, Bump-Bump, Bump-Bump-**

 **A soft heartbeat echoed in her ear, as tears slowly sprung to her eyes as held the boy and cried once more. But no longer were their tears of sadness or despair, but tears of joy as the boy she loved was back...**

 **He had returned to her, and she would never let him go again.**

Those who held their breath sighed in relief as many collapsed into their seats.

"Oum, that was scary," breathed Ruby, getting nods from all her friends.

"Yeah. Dying twice would've really sucked," sighed Jaune with a weak laugh only to get smacked in the head.

"Don't even joke about that!" scolded Pyrrha as she held him in a firm hug.

 **Meanwhile, the teachers and others could only stare in shock as they had watched what should have been impossible. A boy, who sacrificed himself to save his friends, had defied all odds, and the nature of the very world itself and returned from the dead. No one knew how to react from this, should they be happy? Concerned? Or fearful of the fact that someone had just returned from the dead.**

 **"What the hell just happened?!" Sun said as he finally found his voice and spoke what was on everybody's minds. "No seriously what just happened?! W-wasn't he just dead just a minute ago?" the others could only look stunned as Pyrrha continued to cling to him.**

 **"I-I don't know, I honestly do not know?" Ren said as he and Nora looked at their newly revived friend. His shallow breaths were the only other sound that could be heard above the joyful cries of his teammate.**

Void hummed as Mass spoke to their guests. "Coming back from the dead goes against the very laws of nature. All living things are supposed to age and eventually die. It is even why most gods are hesitant to bring back life so carelessly and usually deny requests for people to be revived."

"That would certainly explain things," muttered Ozpin.

 **"It's hard to believe it, but from the looks of it, Mister Arc has indeed returned from the dead...incredible..." Port said as he was glad it was over, only for Qrow to shake his head.**

 **"I don't think he is out of the woods yet, look there..." he said as he pointed to Jaune's left arm twitched as it sparked with white and yellow aura and he released a painful grunt as Pyrrha quickly held him closer.**

 **"Whatever is happening to him is still affecting his aura, for all we know he's a ticking time bomb until his body rips itself to pieces," the others gasped while Pyrrha clutched the squirming boy closer to her chest.**

"It seems that Miss Nikos is the only one keeping Mister Arc stable," noted Glynda.

"Considering he came back for her and the rest of his friends, I'm not surprised anymore," sighed Ironwood.

 **"What!? B-but there must be something you can do?!" Weiss said in a panicked voice as Ruby nodded her head vigorously alongside her partner as Ironwood turned to one of his men.**

 **"Men! Get a transport ready, we need to get this boy to a hospital now!" the man said as the soldier only shook his head.**

 **"Sorry sir, but the hospital was hit hard during the attack and is not equipped to handle this kind of case," the soldier said as Ironwood growled.**

Winter shook her head. "I don't believe there is anyone qualified to handle what Mister Arc had just gone through."

 **"What about the infirmary in the school?" Glynda asked as Oobleck shook his head as he looked at the ruins of Beacon Academy.**

 **"Like the hospital, it's too heavily damaged to help him. Plus, I don't think we are even equipped or qualified to handle something like...this?" he said as Jaune squirmed and grunted as small sparks of white and yellow surged around his body.**

 **"And we can't take him to Atlas, he might not survive the trip there," Port said as Ruby and the others gasped in shock and Pyrrha gained a fearful look in her eyes. "There is only one place we can take him, it's not far from here and it's the only place that might have an idea of what's happening to him..." he looked to the other teachers as they nodded.**

"It's also highly likely Atlas will try and experiment on the kid," scowled Qrow.

"You dare," bristled Winter.

"You've got an aura-powered robot that's dressed as a teenage girl! How many other skeletons in the closet do you people have back in Atlas?!"

Ironwood grit his teeth but remained silent. Truthfully, not even he was privy to all the special and confidential projects that were being performed within the Atlas military. Worse, he didn't even know who was funding such projects nor did he know the people in charge of them.

 **Ironwood turned to his men as they stood at attention. "Men, get a transport ready and find a medic that is not dealing with a life threating patient. Tell them to pack any medical equipment they can get their hands on and meet us here at the docks in ten minutes" the men nodded as they scattered to find a medic.**

 **Confused Ruby looked to her uncle as she pulled at his sleeve, "Uncle Qrow what's happening? Where are you taking Jaune?" she asked as the others looked at the veteran hunter as he sighed.**

 **"We don't know what's happening to him the kid, but there are people that might have an idea. After all, it has been a part of their family for generations..." eyes opened wide as Qrow turned to the students.**

"But there aren't that many others who know much about Final Inheritance," pointed out a worried Diana.

Roland nodded. "There is my mother, but…"

 **"You mean?" Pyrrha asked as Qrow nodded.**

 **"We need to take him home, to the one place that truly knows the powers of Final Inheritance. We have to take him to Kaer Arc...the home of the Arcs."**

Jaune, Roland, and Diana all stood up in shock when they heard what Qrow's counterpart said.

"Jaune? What's so important about your home?" questioned Nora.

"Kaer Arc was destroyed a long time ago. Only my dad and grandpa really know about it," explained Jaune to the shock of everyone around him.

"Could it be? Our ancestral home still stands?" wondered Roland, a spark of hope in his eyes.

Mass grinned as Void activated the viewing portal once more.

"You're all about to find out."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you all thought about the reactions. Leave a comment or a review, or if you have any questions, please let me know.**

 **One more chapter of drama and easing of tension before we move onto something more comedic and light-hearted.**


	13. The Remnant Knight chapter 4

**Okay! A bit of a surprise for you all! I won't say much here, but they'll be a larger author's note at the end of the chapter with some news.**

 **Also, I made a typo. Masseffect-TxS's 'The Remnant Knight' will be stopping at chapter 4 rather than 5, since this is the end of the Battle for Vale arc.**

 **However, that doesn't mean we won't be returning to this story for everyone who wishes it to continue!**

 **Disclaimer: Please refer back to the first chapter.**

* * *

As the viewing portal powered up, Void raised a brow at the small static that stalled the projection for a moment. The cloaked immortal sent a glance towards Mass only to blink at his colleague's grimace.

Noticing his friend's concern, Mass sighed before addressing their anxious guests.

"I believe that it would be best to warn you all that there will some…personal moments for some of the people here."

"Mainly amongst the younger generation," sighed Void, understanding his friend's current behavior.

No one spoke, but there were a few concerned exchanges between the parents and the huntsmen students as the projection finally coalesced and the first scene began.

 **Lilac eyes slowly opened as Yang stared blankly at the unfamiliar ceiling, half excepting to awaken to a blinding light in a pristine clean hospital room, a place she would normally send the people she'd beat up. Instead, she awoke to a grey ceiling, with wires and piping lining the metallic surface above her head.**

"You're awake. Thank Oum," sighed Ruby, as Taiyang, Summer, and Qrow all felt some of their tension melt away.

 **At first, she thought she was still dreaming, but the subtle shaking beneath her bed told her otherwise. She attempted to massage her head, only to stop in horror as she looked down at the stub that was her right arm. A cold panic began to surge in her chest, as her breathing began to quicken its pace.**

"Relatively," winced Ironwood, his own joints aching in remembrance.

The Atlas headmaster hoped the young huntress would handle her loss better than he did.

 **Until memories of the battle came back in full force.**

 **She was running through the school as the fire burned all around her, a dangerous man was standing over Blake as she screamed in rage. She was running towards him before a flash of light struck her right arm and she remembered the sight of her right arm flying from her body, just before blacking out. That was when reality hit her, harder than it did during the battle of Beacon.**

 **Her arm was gone, taken by the horned man with the red sword...forever.**

Blake bit her lip as tears once again stung her eyes. To see her partner be so hurt by her former love was almost too much to bear. It was only from remembering her team's united support and her talk with Doyle that kept the young faunus from looking away in shame.

 **A red and white figure suddenly stood next to her as a familiar voice began to speak.**

 **"Yang! You're ok! Uncle Qrow! Yang's awake!" a familiar voice said to her side as she turned to see the face of her baby sister and her partner Weiss sitting beside her. The young girl holding her left hand, as a relieved look was on her sister's face. Followed by the warm smile on her uncle's face as he looked down at his niece.**

 **"Hey kiddo, you were out for quite a bit. How are you feeling?" he asked out of concern for his niece as the blond girl had a strange look on her face.**

 **"Ruby? Uncle Qrow? Where are - Ugh..." The party-girl shook her head as she slowly sat up but grunted in pain.**

"I'm surprised at how well her condition is," whispered Void with Mass nodding.

 **"Easy there, kid. The medics had to give you a lot of morphine while they tended to your arm. Unfortunately, they couldn't find it amongst the wreckage, so they had no other choice but to cauterize your wound...sorry kid...but your arm's gone for good." Yang stared down at the stump of her arm as she stared blankly at the stained bandages.**

 **"...What happened after I passed out? And, where are we?" she asked as she looked around the strange metallic room.**

"Your daughter is very strong," whispered Willow to Summer and Taiyang.

"Thank you. Though I'm afraid of how this trauma will affect her and our own Yang," sighed the older Rose.

 **"Well for starters we're on a Bullhead headed to Kaer Arc, an old stronghold north of Vale and the ancestral homestead of the Arc family," the man said as Yang looked confused.**

 **"Arcs? You mean Jaune's family? Why would we be going to-" memories of her uncle carrying a blood-soaked body flashed before her, "Oh Gods...Jaune...he is...a-are we delivering his body?" she asked with a frightful tone. But to her surprise, he shook his head as he sighed.**

 **"Sort of, it's more complicated than that..." He stood to the side as her eyes widened further at the sight that beheld her.**

 **There on the cot lying opposite her was the broken body of Jaune Arc, his body wrapped in bandages that constricted his chest with small areas that had already begun to dampen red with blood. Cables, tubes and wiring were attached all over his body as the steady sound of his heartbeat on a monitor echoed in the cabin along with the shallow breathing from his oxygen mask.**

"Oh Jaune," sobbed Diana, embracing Roland as looked upon the image of one of their greatest fears.

Jaune tightened his hands but smiled slightly as he remembered how his counterpart managed to revive himself and the reasons that pushed the other Jaune to succeed.

 **Beside him with her hand gripped firmly in his own was Pyrrha Nikos, his partner and the object of his newfound affections, sat by his side with a look of worry on her face as she silently stared at his sleeping face. A soldier with the symbol of a cross and snake stood next to the boy as he adjusted the IV drip that was attached to his wrist.**

With her friends' reassuring presence surrounding her, Pyrrha managed to smile as the memory of her counterpart's actions was still fresh in her mind.

 **"Jaune?! B-but how h-he died! W-we all saw it! You carried his body at the docks! He was dead! How is this-?!" she was interrupted as Qrow sat beside her and sighed.**

 **"He did but turns out the kid's more stubborn than anyone realized and somehow came back from the dead," he chuckled slightly as he withdrew his silver flask from his back pocket. "Honestly, I'm a little impressed...and that doesn't happen often," he downed a huge gulp before he wiped his lips and screwed the lid back on.**

 **"But there is something wrong with him, his aura is acting up constantly healing and ripping his body apart at the same time. He is in a constant state of pain that I'm surprised his mind hasn't killed him by now." Yang gasped slightly as she turned to see Jaune suddenly grunt and convulse in pain, as Pyrrha only gripped his hand and whispered comforting words to him.**

"Impressed nothing. The kid managed to do the impossible four times in one night," snorted the drunkard.

"Such will to reverse the fate of death is quite the feat," admitted Sienna, nodding in respect to the comatose Jaune.

 **"We don't know what's happening with him, so we're taking him to his family. They're the only ones who could possibly know more about Final Inheritance then anyone in the world. They might have some idea what's going on inside him, or that's what we're hoping. We won't know until we get there," he took another swing at his flask as he downed the liquor.**

 **"...Whoa...w-what happened after Jaune came back to life? Where are the others?" Qrow ran a hand through his hair, as he began to fill the girl in on what she missed.**

 **"Well...Vale is still in complete disarray and there are a lot of people who were injured or killed during the attack, most of them were foreign students and civilians. Goodwitch is trying to organize the repairs and is building temporary shelters for the survivors. General Ironwood is trying to gather up his men and reform order in the city. But he lost a lot of soldiers during the initial assault with his own drones turning against him, which has left him severely underhanded and is currently struggling to maintain order in the city until reinforcements arrive. Not to mention the damage that was done when most of his warships went down after Roman took control of the ship he was held on and blasted the others out of the sky, it's not going easy for him..." he chuckled slightly as he shook his head.**

Upon seeing the fearful but questioning looks from Ozpin and his inner circle, Mass sighed as he informed them that the situation Qrow's counterpart depicted more or less matched up with the scenario that would've occurred, barring the major changes that Jaune's alternate had created.

None were comforted by the new information. It only made them feel even more guilt at their own failures.

 **"So much for looking at the sky and seeing hope? If it wasn't for Ruby taking down Roman and Jaune stopping that woman, things could have gotten a lot worse," he said under his breath. Yang looked slightly confused before she shook her head and looked at Ruby.**

Qrow wanted to add a snarky remark but held himself back upon seeing Ironwood and Winter bowing their heads in shame and regret.

 **"What about our friends? Are they ok?" she asked as Ruby nodded her head.**

 **"They're fine. Coco and her team are helping with the repairs while Sun's left for Mistral. Professor Goodwitch thought that the foreign students would be safer if they were sent back home. Ren and Nora are coming with us to Kaer Arc because they want to see what will happen to Jaune, as for Pyrrha..." she stopped as she tried to find the right words.**

 **"...Pyrrha hasn't left Jaune's side since he came back, they want to be there for her in case the worse happens..." she said as she looked over to see Nora and Ren sitting in the seats lining the walls.**

"Pyrrha's also the only one that seems to keep Jaune stable," pointed out Weiss.

"I hope they all get some help soon," sighed Ruby.

 **Nora had her head resting on his lap, as the dark-haired magenta-streaked boy softly stroked the orange mass of hair that was his childhood friend, doing the best he could to comfort her as she lay peacefully on his lap. He would spare an occasional glance towards his other teammates, as the sounds of the one he considers a brother breathed shallow breaths that resonated in the small cabin. A look of deep thought evident on his face, as he turned back to Nora and continued to comfort the sleeping girl.**

Despite the turmoil they were witnessing, Li and An smiled at the young couple. It soothed their souls seeing how important Nora was to their only child.

 **"As for us, Uncle Qrow didn't want to leave us behind with the soldiers, so he had us come with him and Professor Port while you were unconscious, and Weiss didn't want to stay behind without us," Ruby said as Weiss nodded beside her.**

 **"We're also trying to see if the Arcs can provide any relief for the people of Vale. Aside from the Schnee's, the Arcs are one of the most influential families in Remnant and we're hoping they are willing to negotiate some aid for us in exchange for returning Jaune to them alive," Weiss said as she looked over to Jaune.**

Willow frowned as she remembered just how her blasted husband had managed to obtain such prestige and influence.

Based on the looks of her daughters, it was safe to say that they were also soured by Jacques' unethical business dealings.

 **Yang sighed in relief at this as she rested her head on the pillow. But that was when she noticed something was off, something she should have noticed the moment she woke up.**

 **"...Where's Blake?"**

 **A cold silence shrouded the cabin, as Ruby and Weiss had an almost frightened look on their faces, as they shared a subtle glance at each other. Fear gripped at Yang's heart as her teammates looked at her with sadness in their eyes.**

"Oh dear," gasped Kali in worry.

 **"Guys...where is Blake?"**

 **"Yang...Blake...Blake's gone..." Weiss said as she hung her head.**

 **Yang stared in disbelief, feeling as though a truck had just hit her at full force. Her heart hammering in her chest as she refused to believe what she just heard.**

 **"W-what? B-Blake? Blake is..." her eyes suddenly flashed red as she quickly grabbed the front of Weiss's dress as she pulled her close to her face. "What the hell happened to her!? Where is Blake! Answer me!" she growled in anger as demanded answers.**

Blake winced upon seeing Yang's counterpart acting up. Knowing what her other self must've done, Blake bit her lip and remained silent. Still, she took Yang's hand in her own and gave a soft squeeze.

Surprised lilac eyes met pleading golden ones as a silent conversation passed between them. The fear and frustration that were present behind the lilac orbs slowly bled into acceptance and forgiveness while happiness slowly replaced the regret that the golden eyes expressed.

 **"Yang! Calm down, she's safe! She is still alive!" Ruby quickly said as she managed to get her sister to drop Weiss, as she roughly fell on her backside. "Blake is still alive Yang, don't worry about that...it's just, Blake she..."**

 **"She left," Weiss said as she got up off the floor and crossed her arms. "She left shortly after Jaune came back to life, during the commotion she snuck away and hasn't been seen since..." Weiss said as she hung her head.**

 **"We tried calling her scroll, but she didn't answer and sent us a message telling us not to follow her. Sun found her scroll a little far off from the docks, she smashed it, so we couldn't find her..." Ruby shook her head as she looked at her sister.**

 **"I'm sorry Yang but...but Blake left us..."**

Ghira and Kali were subdued as they understood why their daughter had left. It hurt them deeply to see Blake suffering so much, but the couple held out hope for their daughter's counterpart.

 **The blond-haired girl could only stare back blankly as she fell back into the bed and lay her head on the pillow. The image of her partner briefly passing through her mind as she rested her arm over her eyes and refused to say anything.**

 **"Yang?" Ruby asked as her sister became uncharacteristically quiet that brought fear to both her and her partner. Her only response was for Yang to roll over on her side, back facing her sister as she stared at the wall.**

 **"Yang?"**

 **"Leave me alone Ruby...I don't want to talk now..."**

 **Ruby and Weiss could only glance back at each other, as worry was clear on their faces. Qrow, on the other hand, could understand why she was acting this way. She had been framed, crippled and now abandoned by her partner. She had lost her fighting spirit. He had seen it before many times before and knew it would not be easy for her to heal her emotional wounds.**

 **Those wounds were harder to heal...and often they never did...**

Yang didn't meet anyone's gaze and only took in the comfort and love that she felt from her friends and teammates, as Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all embraced her. Even though she wasn't the Yang they were watching, it didn't mean she didn't feel her counterpart's vulnerability, the deep personal foundations that linked the two selves together.

Summer shed tears for her daughter, as did Taiyang, but both knew that their daughter would become stronger in the end.

Qrow and many of the other adults dared not say anything in respect for witnessing such personal and emotionally charged moments, as they did when Jaune's were shown. Inwardly, each of them thought back to the moments that had tested their ability and faith and what they've done in response.

Raven's stoic expression relayed nothing, but if one were to peer closer, then they would see both disappointment and a hint of something indiscernible.

 **"I'm going to check with Port and the pilot and see how much longer we'll be. Are you going to be alright?" he asked Ruby, as the girl could only nod her head as she looked at the back of her sister.**

 **He shook his head as he left the two sisters to themselves, while Weiss could only stare with a sorrowful expression before she got up and walked over to where Ren and Nora sat. Ren acknowledged her presence but still focused his gaze on the pair in front of him, as Pyrrha held Jaune's hand in her own.**

 **"Hey..." she said as with a slightly awkward tone in her voice, as she sat down and the two in front of them.**

 **"Hey..." he said, an equally awkward tone in his voice as he was not used to talking with the white-haired girl.**

 **"Things got pretty hectic before huh?"**

 **"Yes, it kind of did, didn't it?" he said as the girl sighed.**

 **"I mean I don't...I don't even know where to begin? First Penny dies and then Beacon gets attacked by the White Fang, a-and now someone who was dead only a few hours ago is alive and lying right across from us..." she sighed as she rested her head in her hand. "When did everything get so...wrong? Why did it have to happen to us? Can't everything just go back to the way it was?" she said as the boy could only ponder the thought.**

Void and Mass sighed in unison as they understood Weiss' uncertainty alongside many of the older adults, especially the ones who had experience with combat and tragedy.

Nonetheless, Mass flexed his power while Void sent a small electric current to the younger guests. As they gathered everyone's attention, the two immortals silently gestured to the viewing portal.

By this point, the entire group understood what the two spirits were doing and so paid close attention to the conversation before them.

 **"I don't think things can ever go back, and even if we could, it's not going to change what happened to us." he looked over as Jaune seemed almost struggling to breathe.**

Jaune and Pyrrha shifted closer to one another, while Jaune's parents held each other in comfort.

 **"This attack, this war that was waged against us, has changed us in ways we can't even imagine. We've all lost something..."**

Ozpin tightened his fists but didn't dare look away. To do so at this point would be an insult to himself and everyone who had sacrificed for his cause against Salem.

 **"Our spirits..." Yang continued to ignore her sister, while Ruby could only hang her head at the sight of her older sister's pain.**

Under her new family's supporting embrace, Yang sat up straighter and her lilac eyes gained a spark that slowly grew into a small flame.

 **"Our futures..." far away in the ruined city of Vale, Bake looked sadly at the corpses of the dead, woman and children alike as she hung her head and bolted from the rooftop.**

Blake bit her lip but resolved herself to stopping Adam and preventing the horrors he would commit, while Sienna looked away.

Off to the side, Ilia shook at the corpses and felt herself become cold, her own faith breaking under the reality she was witnessing. However, Kali's warm hand upon Ilia's shoulder brought the young faunus back. Seeing the older woman's motherly eyes and Ghira's kind smile, Ilia still felt uncertain but resolved herself to keep watching.

 **"The trust we used to share..." Glynda coordinated with Ironwood as troops and civilians continued to search the ruins of the city for survivors. Ironwood would notice the occasional cautious glance the people shot towards his men as some even refused their help.**

Ironwood could feel his leg prosthetic strain under his grip, while Glynda felt more tired than she had ever been before.

Both were startled when Winter and Void grasped their shoulders. Winter in support of her mentor and commanding officer. Void in reconciliation, as one who understood the burden of responsibility and the self-inflicted guilt from failing to uphold such tremendous duty.

 **"We've lost too much, and I don't doubt we will still lose more..." Pyrrha sadly held Jaune's hand as he twitched and drew in a sharp breath before he settled down and returned to small shallow breaths.**

Mass crossed his arms, a frown marring his face. As a guardian watcher, it was his duty to watch over the events of the worlds under his jurisdiction but from a distance. He couldn't directly interfere and could only guide his charges. For an all-powerful deity, it stung having so much power and being unable to use it in the name of good.

 **"But that doesn't mean it will stop us...Jaune proved that today..." Weiss looked over as Ren looked at his hand.**

 **"He proved that even when we are pushed back as far as we can go, we can still stand firm and push back just as hard..." he gripped his hand into a fist as a determined look formed on his face. "And the next time someone targets us, I won't stand on the side as my friends...no...as my brother stands against them alone. I will be there right by his side ready to face the future together...that's a promise," Ren said as Weiss stared at him in slight awe.**

Li wiped away a tear as he and his beloved watched their son's vow. For a moment, Ren's image was replaced with that of Genji's. As Li watched his son send a determined nod to his counterpart, the archer knew he and An had made the right choice.

Lie Ren carried the dragon spirit just as his uncle had.

 **She turned back to Jaune, as she was amazed at how he was able to inspire something so powerful in his friend, enough for him to call him a brother and willing to now put his own life on the line for him. It made her wonder why she never noticed that aspect of him in the many months that they spent together at Beacon.**

 **All she had seen in him was the terrible flirt and the clueless idiot that asked her out relentlessly, but a kind and caring friend when he wanted to be, she now regretted being as overly cold as she was to him.**

 **Now she saw something different in him, someone who was strong and brave and not afraid to put his life on the line to save the ones he cares about, a testament to that fact as he lay on the cot struggling between staying alive and accepting death. She swore to herself that if he manages to pull through this trial, to beat death and make it back to all of them she would be kinder to him and maybe accept that one date he had asked for so long.**

Willow and Winter both looked on in wonder, amazed by the thoughts of Weiss' alternate. Then they glanced towards their own Weiss and how comfortable she seemed amongst her friends and teammates.

It was surreal to see how much she had grown away from Atlas, and from Jacques' oppression.

From her seat, Raven eyed the young, struggling teen before comparing him to the young man that sat near her. It intrigued the Bandit Queen how Jaune's counterpart inspired such loyalty.

The question was, did the young man nearby hold the same ability as his other self?

 **'** _ **But...'**_ **she thought to herself as she looked over to Pyrrha's form as she held his hand in her own, noticing the subtle squeeze she gave to him. '** _ **That last one might not be possible anymore...not from me anyway...'**_ **Pyrrha held his hand in her own as she rested them on her forehead silently praying to any God that was willing to hear her plea.**

 **Meanwhile, Qrow had moved to the cockpit as Port stood next to the pilot observing the billowing winds and the clouds that passed them before the portly man turned and acknowledged the fellow teacher.**

 **"How are the children?"**

 **"Well, they're not children anymore, not after all they had been through. But they're hanging on, if barely..." Qrow said as he thought of his niece Yang and the depression she now faced. Port sighed as he shook his head.**

 **"And Mister Arc?"**

 **"He's holding on, but I'm not sure for how much longer, I'm still shocked that he even came back to life. Are you sure that final inheritance users die shortly after activation?" Port nodded as he cast his gaze to the clouds.**

 **"I'm certain of it...and unlike mister Arc, my friend didn't come back from the dead," he shook his head as he turned back to the scythe wielder.**

Roland gave the portly huntsman a fond grin. "Say what you wish about Peter, but he remains a good friend to many."

"Indeed," smiled Glynda.

 **"In any case, we are about fifteen minutes out from Domrémy, which means hopefully we can use the short burst radio frequencies to contact them, even with the CCT down short bursts should still work," Port said as Qrow nodded and the co-pilot turned on the radio. He fiddled with a few of the dials as he tried to find the right frequency for the fort.**

 **"Kaer Arc, this is Atlesian Medical Transport A-497 from Beacon Academy requesting permission to land, do you copy?" static was all that answered as the co-pilot tried again. "Kaer Arc, this is Atlesian Medical Transport A-497 requesting permission to land, do you co-"**

 **"Atlesian Medical Transport this Kaer Arc Air Control, you are entering restricted airspace. State your business," a man spoke over the radio as the pilot responded.**

 **"Kaer Arc, we have injured in need of medical treatment with one in a critical state, fluctuating in and out of consciousness. We need permission to land."**

 **"Medical Transport A-497 your request has been denied. You are ordered to leave Domrémy airspace. The city is under lockdown and no outsiders are allowed into the city, orders straight from Commander Arc," the radio hand said as Qrow got angry.**

"Wrong response," chuckled Taiyang as everyone saw Qrow's enraged look.

"Considering what happened only hours prior, the people of Kaer Arc are right to be cautious," said Ironwood with Winter nodding.

 **"Listen here tech head! Tell that stubborn bastard to let us land now! We have seriously injured children on board and one of them is his own son! If he doesn't let us land right now, there is a good chance he will lose him, do you copy!" the radio went silent as the teachers waited with bated breath.**

 **"...Medical Transport A-497 you are permitted to land, make your way to the western landing platform, a Deck team will be standing by," the tech said as both men sighed in relief.**

 **"Well...at least that's some good news," Qrow said as he made his way back to the rear cabin. "Hey Doc, we're about to land so get prepped to move. You kids get ready too, ok? We'll be touching down in fifteen," the man said, as he was about to walk back into the cockpit until Ruby grasped at his sleeve.**

 **"Uncle Qrow, what's Jaune's home like?" she asked as the man sighed and looked at the other kids.**

 **"Oh boy, where to start?" he cleared his through as he turned to the kids.**

Ozpin raised a brow as everyone perked up to hear what Qrow's counterpart had to say. "It seems Qrow has been there before."

"From what we've seen, I at least know the Arcs in some manner. I wonder how friendly they'll be now?" hummed Qrow.

 **"The place we are heading to is called Domrémy one of the largest settlements ever established and maintained in Remnant history. It's based just on the borders of Kingdom territory and ruled by a powerful family of warriors, the Arcs. And while they don't technically answer to the Council, they do have a long-standing contract to protect the smaller settlements in the region. In exchange for ownership of a portion of the lands and access to the region's mineral and dust resources. You could almost say they are a private military if it wasn't for the civilians inhabiting the town."**

Roland and Diana nodded as everyone looked a bit impressed. Not many settlements outside of the Four Kingdoms and Menagerie held the distinction of surviving for so long.

"So, Kaer Arc is essentially a buffer zone against invaders and Grimm," noted Ghira.

Roland chuckled. "Kaer Arc is more than just a large buffer zone. It's a great fortress. In our world, it took a large Grimm horde to overrun the settlement, and even then my father and I made sure to pay them back for the people we lost."

 **"They mostly sustain themselves by growing their own food and mine the rare metals and dust from the ground in order to procure trade agreements for weapons and ammunition. Relax, none of the workers, Faunus or otherwise is forced to work in hazardous places and is properly paid for their work. It's almost scary how devoted they are in protecting the town," he crossed his arms as he remembered his last trip to the settlement.**

 **"Not to mention Arc warriors or those trained by the Arcs are highly sought after by other countries, so they amass a large amount of wealth from each mission...Sometimes I wonder if they are honorable warriors or just a large mercenary force with a code?" he shook his head as he sighed.**

"Technically, you huntsmen and huntresses are also mercenaries," drawled Void.

 **"They have stood as the Vanguards for the entire region for almost eighteen generations, that's longer than any other recorded settlement known to man. The current leader is Jaune's father, Roland Arc, one of the strongest and most stubborn bastards I have ever had the privilege to know. He and I fought together on some missions in the past and he didn't always get along with my 'cynical view on politics and order', but still he is one of the best men to have fought by your side when you need it...and he is one of my closest friends," he smiled slightly at the one memory of the man as he and Qrow toasted a victory in days long since passed.**

"How come our relationship isn't like theirs," pouted Qrow.

"Ozpin sends you out on long missions and Diana refused to let you drink in front of the children," drawled Roland as he pointed to his wife.

"I just don't want any of my little darlings developing bad habits. I also didn't want you harassing the waitresses at the tavern," added Diana with a vicious smile.

Qrow paled at the deadly grin while Jaune shivered in horror, both knowing just how scary the former Mistral champion could be.

"She's awesome," whispered Ruby, to which the rest of her team all agreed.

 **The others looked at him before he shook himself of the memory. "Other than that, he's mostly known for his stoic personality and willingness to enforce Iron fist judgments when he needs to instill order, but he generally cares for the people under his charge and will do anything to protect them..." he chuckled as he looked at the comatose boy.**

 **"At least he only got that part from his father," he said as Jaune's shallow breathing slightly echoed in the cabin.**

Roland sighed, proud that Jaune had inherited his more noble traits. Pyrrha merely smiled at what she already knew her partner had.

 **"We're almost here if you want to see Domrémy form above, now would be a good time...it's one a heck of a view," While the medical unit began setting up the cot to go mobile, Ruby out of curiosity left her sister's side as she went over to the port side window and looked out. Her eyes briefly widened as she realized a small gasp.**

 **"Whoa...hey guys, Uncle Qrow wasn't kidding." Ren, Nora and Weiss moved over to the window, while Yang and Pyrrha stayed in their place not really caring about the view.**

 **They gasped slightly as the came into view of a huge settlement based at the foot of a large mountain surrounded by an endless sea of forest, it was smaller than a city but far larger than a simple village.**

 **Surrounding the settlement was a large concrete wall with sentry towers placed at thirty-meter intervals with large sentry cannons placed on each tower along with the symbol of the Arc family brandished on every flag, along with the Vale national flag just underneath the banner. As they flew over the city, they soon noticed a large fortress-like structure carved directly into the mountain face. The fortress stonewalls naturally blended into the mountainside that from a distance it looked like it was a part of the mountain itself.**

 **It was a marvel of architecture and strategic engineering.**

Ironwood whistled in appreciation, while Mass grinned at the badass appearance. The others were also impressed to varying degrees at the sight of the magnificent fortress.

Roland couldn't help the tears that clouded his vision as he looked upon his ancestral home. Diana embraced her husband as she too remembered visiting the great home of the Arc clan.

"Woah," whispered Jaune in awe.

 **Several helipads could be seen, as one had lights flashing signaling for the transport to land on that particular pad, along with a man holding signal lights to direct them. The Bullhead slowly began to descend from the sky, before the landing gears deployed and the ship touched down on the platform. The medic and Port carefully placed Jaune onto the stretcher as the rear ramp opened and the rest of them began piling off the ship.**

 **"Wait here, got to find out what mood Roland's in before we bring out his son," Qrow said to the medic and Port as they nodded and remained on the ship until Qrow would signal them.**

 **No sooner did they step off the ramp, did a squad of men and woman dressed in armor came marching towards them with spears at the ready.**

"Oh, joy. The Arc welcoming party," drawled Qrow, slightly wishing Summer would give back his flask.

 **They quickly surrounded the group as they stood fast in a soldier's salute, spears pointed up to the sky as they quickly parted for two individuals. Following them was a tall blond-haired man dressed in heavy white armor with a large broadsword strapped to his back. He had a scar running from the top of his brow to the bottom of the jaw on the right side of his face.**

 **The woman beside him had long dark brown hair and was dressed in a long green dress, with a simple short sword on her waist. A determined look was set on his face as the heavily armored man came marching towards the new arrivals.**

"It's been some time since we've donned our old armor," muttered Diana.

 **"Qrow!" the man yelled as he marched towards the group.**

 **"Oh great, he's in his 'chipper mood', this going to play out well..." Qrow muttered as the pair walked up to him.**

 **"What did you mean when you said our son was onboard and that he was alive? How is that possible? Explain right now before I rescind my order and force you to leave!" the man said as Qrow gave a snarky smile to the man.**

 **"Roland, always good to see your chipper personality. Diana you are looking lovely as always" Qrow quipped, as Diana and Roland only glared at the man.**

 **"Cut the crap you bastard! Tell us where our son is!" the man demanded as Qrow sighed and motioned for the two inside the ship, Pyrrha wisely choosing to step back as she allowed the parents to look over their son.**

"And there's Roland's infamous temper," drawled Void to Mass' amusement.

 **Both parents gasped in horror as their son was slowly brought down the ramp.**

 **The subtle sounds of his breathing almost seemed amplified to the pair, as they could only stare at the torn flesh that decorated his chest and the multiple scraps that decorated his face and body. Diane instantly was at her son's side as she held her hand in his and cupped the side of his face. Tears already in her eyes, as she glanced at every wound that covered his body as she silently wept for her child.**

 **Roland slowly walked over as he looked at his son's broken form. The blood-soaked bandages drew his attention the most, as the blood seemed to almost glow amongst the red lights of the helipad lights.**

 **"Son..." he said as reached out to stroke a strand of hair from his head, as he lowered his head and held in a cry of anguish. He then turned to Qrow as he moved towards the veteran hunter.**

"So, our counterparts finally see Jaune's current state," sighed Diana, leaning closer to Roland for emotional support.

"No parent wants to see their child in such condition," said Summer, to which many silently nodded.

 **"What is the meaning of this Qrow? How can my son be still alive?" he asked as the man scratched the back of his head.**

 **"Honestly, I don't know. Somehow your son came back to life after being dead for three hours. We were hoping you'd be able to help us understand what's going on with him? I mean your family does know more about final inheritance than anyone else. Figured you might know what's going on with him." Roland looked back as his son was being transported to the Medic and Port with the armed escort.**

 **"No, no one has ever survived it before, it shouldn't be possible..." Qrow was slightly stunned that the man he knew was at a loss. Was it honestly the first time he had ever seen him so...conflicted? Did seeing his son in that state that nerve wrecking for him? He always figured the man would be-!**

"Is it possible for our counterparts to see what we've seen?" asked Roland, choosing to ignore Qrow's implication.

Void looked to Mass who tilted his head. The immortal Arkos fan shrugged and gave Roland a toothy grin before turning an eye to Void.

"Fine. But you're dealing with the paperwork," grumbled Void.

 **Suddenly a large wave of energy shot from Jaune's body as he began to spasm and scream in pain. The energy slammed against everyone around them as large bolts of electricity shot off his body. The Medic and Qrow quickly tried to hold him down while his mother shrieked at the sight, as his father could only watch in muted silence.**

 **"Shit! It's happening again!" Qrow said as he held the boys struggling arm, "Cereal girl! Get over here now!" he ordered as Pyrrha flinched slightly before she ran down and cupped his head in her hands.**

 **"Jaune, Jaune its ok! You're safe now; we're at your home! It's ok now, you're safe...you're safe..." she whispered into his ear as the boy's breathing became calmer as the energy slowly receded back into his body as the parents looked at the red-haired girl in shock.**

 **The guardsmen and parents could only stare in stunned silence as the redhead continued to keep the boy calm and stable.**

"Thank you, Pyrrha," sighed Jaune, patting his startled heart.

"Of course," replied Pyrrha with a weak smile.

 **"W-what was that!?" Roland asked as Qrow sighed.**

 **"We don't know, it's been happening ever since he came back to life."**

 **"But what is it? What's been happening to my son?"**

 **"Oobleck believes it's a form of aura metamorphism, his aura is changing into something else and his body can't take it. His body is healing and tearing itself apart at the same time...from the looks of it, he could die at any moment and we still don't know what's happening to him."**

 **"He is becoming something** _ **more,**_ **" both men turned around as woman began walking towards them, followed by men dressed in white and bearing the medics cross.**

"Is that…"

 **Unlike Diane, the woman was slightly smaller than Pyrrha and had pure dark hair, with small strands of gold mixed into the mess.**

 **She was dressed in what they could best describe as priestess robes with a hood covering her head, as she walked with a staff that had a white crystal at the end with the Arc symbol embedded into the crystal. She had an air of authority and wisdom around her as the soldier and Arc's instantly bowed to the woman.**

"I believe so," confirmed Roland.

 **"Whoa, who is that woman?" Ruby asked as Weiss spun to her.**

 **"How would I know?" Ruby shrugged while Port leant next to her**

 **"That's Melaine Arc, she is the highest-ranking member of the Arc Family and the world's foremost surgeon and medical practitioner in all of Remnants history. But not only that, she is also..." before he could finish, Roland got back up and addressed the woman.**

"Here it comes," grinned Mass.

 **"Mother what are you doing here?" he said as the students flinched as if struck by a bolt of lightning.**

 **"Mother! She's Jaune's Grandmother!" the rest of the students shouted in shock as they were addressed to Jaune's grandmother.**

 **"What? Haven't you ever seen a young-looking grandparent before?" the woman asked the students just shook their heads.**

"Nana Schnee would certainly be jealous," said Weiss in her shock.

 **"I guess not seeing as you are used to seeing wrinkles and grey hair, one of the many benefits of being married to an Arc, not getting old," she said as she placed a hand against her smooth skin.**

 **"Just being near my husband had saturated me with his aura's healing abilities and reduced my ageing by decades. Arcs have been a warrior family for generations, how is it you think they fight for so long?" Diana slightly nodded while Roland rolled his eyes. The woman then turned as she smiled to Peter Port.**

"Mother," groaned Roland while Diana giggled and blushed, a hand on her cheek.

"Grandma!" gulped Jaune, suddenly feeling several pairs of eyes staring into his soul.

"Oh, Vomit Boy~"

"We can discuss Jaune's ability to gain a harem later. For now, please focus on the projection," stepped in Void, causing many to blush though Jaune did breathe out a relieved sigh.

 **"Peter, it's so good to see you again," she said as the Portly Professor bowed before her.**

 **"Indeed, Lady Arc, I only wish our reunion was not so similar to...Cornelius," he said as the woman only smiled softly at the old man.**

 **"I told you, my husband had no regrets when he passed on, so please call me Melaine, we are friends after all?" she said as the man shook his head.**

 **"I cannot, the fact that his blood is still on my hands will be with me for the rest of my life...I will carry that burden," the man sighed as most were surprised by the normally boastful teacher's serious persona.**

 **"Then so be it...old friend," she said with a saddened smiled as her son walked over to her.**

"I think this is the first time I saw Port be so serious," whispered Yang.

"Well, Dr. Oobleck certainly surprised us. I guess we shouldn't assume as much about Prof. Port either," admitted Blake.

 **"Mother, do you know what's going on with Jaune?" She smirked slightly as she walked over to them and placed her hand on the boy's chest and her eyes glowed gold with a small cross in the center.**

 **"The energy inside of him is fusing and adapting to his aura, it is changing the very nature of his semblance, amplifying it and giving it a new form." As if to emphasize her point sections of his armor formed on his body before they warped and shattered like glass.**

 **"But his body is still too weak to handle the transformation and if we do not act soon, he risks losing his life," she said as Qrow looked at her curiously.**

 **"How do you know what's happening to him?" he asked as the woman's eyes returned from gold to its normal hazel colored eyes.**

 **"My semblance is called 'Analysis' it allows me to perform in-depth scans of a person's body and aura in order to determine their abilities and their weakness. I mostly use it for medical purposes, so I have not used it for combat in quite some time..." she gripped her hand around her staff as she looked at the arch of electricity that surged briefly around his body.**

"That's quite the useful semblance," praised Willow.

"Except she used it more than just for combat and medicine," winced Roland, remembering how'd his mother would use her ability whenever she'd suspected him of mischief.

 **"And for the fact that I have been studying Final Inheritance for the past ten years since my husband died, in order to understand what it is that inflicts his family...and why it took my husband from me," a memory of her husband passed her mind. But she shook it off as she turned to the medical team.**

 **"Get him to the ICU, we need a deep tissue scan of his biology and a reading on his aura levels," she ordered as the medics that followed her nodded.**

 **"Yes, ma'am." They then grabbed the gurney as they made their way to the medical facility.**

 **"In the meantime, I think it's best that we hear what our guests have to say, they did return our heir to us after all?" Melaine said as Roland begrudgingly nodded.**

 **"Follow me, we have a lot to talk about..." he said as they all followed him into the hallowed halls of Kaer Arc.**

"It'll be good to see the old home again," smiled Diana.

"I had hoped that our little ones would've ran through its halls before the Grimm came," sighed Roland, causing Void and Mass to share a glance.

 _'Perhaps Kaer Arc can live again?'_

 **Two Hours Later, Kaer Arc Medical** **Center**

 **The rhythmic sounds of a heart monitor echoed in the pristine white room as Jaune Arc lay in the bed. His bandages redressed, and his body washed clean as a team of medical professionals, along with his grandmother, stood over his body. They began trying to ascertain what exactly it was that was affecting his body and why his wounds were in a constant state of repair and damage.**

 **Melaine knew it had something to do with Final Inheritance fusing to his body, but she needed to know what exactly was happening to him if she was going to treat him. After finding out that he had been dead prior to his resurrection, the first thing she checked was his brain activity, to see if the time he spent dead had degraded some of his brain tissue due to lack of oxygen. But scans had revealed that Final Inheritance, fused with his natural healing abilities temporarily, had repaired all of the damage to the brain.**

 **Meaning that he would not suffer any loss of brain function if he woke up.**

 **It was almost as if both his aura and Inheritance knew that the brain needed to be repaired first, before going to war with each other. Strange? Maybe it was an instinctual need to survive? Put aside their differences for their own survival? Who knows?**

Upon some inquiring looks, Mass simply shrugged. "I may have given a helping hand here or there."

"At least Jaune finally received medical attention," sighed Ren.

 **In any case with his brain no longer an issue, she began to run her semblance over his body, finally able to get a deeper scan of his injuries as she watched the White Aura and the Yellow Aura clash within his body. The white seemed to repair his damaged cells while the Yellow seemed to do the opposite, albeit unintentionally and then collided in a show of light.**

 **It was like watching fire and ice trying to snuff each other out while both burning and freezing everything around them and then clashing in a show of fiery ice. Almost beautiful...**

Raven subtly tilted her head as she watched the two auras interact. _'It's almost like how I adapted to the magic of the Spring Maiden.'_

 **While she tended to Jaune, Roland and Qrow watched from behind a sheet of glass as they waited to find out the fate of the young knight. Roland leant up against the window as he watched his son breath shallowly through a tube, a sight that pained him so.**

 **"So, this woman, this Cinder Fall? She's the one who did this to my son?" Qrow nodded as he looked at the boy.**

 **"Yeah, Ruby managed to give us her name after the battle. We know she was after something in the school and brought an army to get it."**

 **"You mean the Maiden's power?" Qrow looked back as the man scoffed.**

 **"Don't pretend to be ignorant Qrow, it wasn't hard to figure out after it was broadcasted over the entire network. We know of the Maidens existence, one my ancestors fought alongside the previous Summer maiden long ago but vowed to keep her existence a secret. Maybe if you had informed us, we could have helped." Qrow lowered his head slightly.**

Ozpin sighed, while Roland nodded much to the surprise of those present. It was actually one of the reasons why Roland and Diana didn't want their children to interact with the Beacon headmaster.

Seeing Ozpin's defeated posture return, Void silently sighed. If Ozpin was to change his ways, then the cloaked immortal will need to help the man with his issues.

 **"But in any case, this Cinder woman, she is dead right?" Qrow nodded.**

 **"My niece confirmed it herself, she watched her blow up in a big explosion," Qrow said as Roland growled.**

 **"Damn...and I wanted to make her suffer," he said as he looked at his son. "But why was my son the one fighting her? Where were you lot?" he asked as Qrow spoke.**

 **"Most of us were in the city or the Coliseum when the attack happened and the only other one at the tower was Ozpin, but he has been missing since the attack. The Nikos girl told us that he stayed behind to fight her while telling the kid here and herself to get back to Vale and warn us. But apparently, they saw her flying to the top after they made it out..." Roland turned back as he started slightly.**

 **"You mean Ozpin is?" Qrow shrugged as crossed his arm.**

 **"I'm not sure. We haven't found a body yet, but with that woman's abilities, I doubt there would be anything left of him. Or maybe he escaped and is nursing his wounds somewhere and can't contact us, I can't really say for sure." Roland still shook his head as he felt Qrow was hiding something from him.**

"Ozpin," whispered Ironwood, as Glynda sent him a concerned glance.

"It's highly likely that my counterpart was killed by Cinder. I should be reincarnating and bonding with another individual at the current moment," theorized the headmaster.

 **"That doesn't explain why my son and that girl were there? What did they have to do with it?" Qrow sighed as he leant himself against the glass.**

 **"Ozpin...wanted the Nikos girl to take the other half of the maiden's power, making her the new Fall Maiden," blue eyes widened as he turned to him.**

 **"What!? Why would he do something like that?"**

 **"Ozpin felt we needed to even the playing field and that girl was the strongest out of all the students, he felt confident that she would be a potential candidate. So, we brought her down and explained everything to her, hoping that she would do what needed to be done. But afterwards she seemed distraught and unfocused; I think she was weighing the choice she had to make," he sighed as rubbed a hand across his chin.**

"She should've never been given such a choice in the first place," scowled Willow.

Noticing Ozpin flinch, Mass hummed before silently nudging his fellow immortal. Void turned to see the pondering look his comrade had before turning back to the viewing portal, taking note to speak with Mass during the next break.

 **"Then the attack happened and I'm assuming Ozpin brought her down to give her the power...and then you know the rest..." he sighed as he remembered telling the girl the truth.**

 **"She told us after the battle that your son put her in one of those rocket-lockers to get her to safety, while he went up to hold her off...your son didn't go up there to save the world...he went up there to save her..."**

 **Roland looked stunned for a moment as he looked over at his son as he felt a feeling of pride in his chest. Qrow sighed, as he was afraid what he had to ask of the father.**

Jaune smiled and wished his alternate could see their father's expression. It was something that Jaune desperately wished to see during his own childhood.

 **"Roland, I know I have no right to ask you for this, but Vale needs your help. It may be free from Grimm, but the city is still in turmoil. They have no food; no medical supplies and they don't trust us anymore to guard them. They certainly won't trust the Atlas reinforcements that will arrive in the city. But if you can offer any aid, seeing as the kid was from your family, they might just be willing to-"**

 **"I'll send aid..." Qrow was taken back slightly as he looked at him.**

 **"Roland?"**

 **"I said I'll send aid; the people of Vale will have our support..." he lowered his head as he a sullen look came over his face.**

 **"My son gave everything he had to fight that woman and it nearly cost him his life. And while it may have been to protect that girl of his, I won't allow what my son saved destroy itself from fear. I'll send my eldest daughter to Vale with supplies and some troops. When they see our symbol, they will know who to trust..." he then turned to Qrow as he glared at him.**

 **"But let me make one thing perfectly clear Qrow if I find out that you all were hiding something else that will cost my son's life. No county and not even an army of Grimm will be able to protect you from our wrath,** _ **understood**_ **?" Qrow didn't react but only nodded as he turned and left the man to his thoughts as he looked back to his son.**

"What was that about looking to the skies and seeing hope, Jimmy?" snarked Qrow, no longer able to help himself.

The Atlas headmaster huffed as Winter gave the drunkard a scathing glare.

"Your dad's a little scary," whispered Nora with Jaune nodding in agreement.

 **Kaer Arc Living Hall, Main House**

 **Sitting on the extravagant lounges were the remainders of teams RWBY and JNPR as they looked around at the large high ceilings of the living quarters of the fortress. They had been able to change out of their blood-soaked and battle-damaged clothing, wash away the grime and filth from their bodies and into some clean clothing that was provided to them by the Arcs.**

 **They were then brought into the main living hall as they were soon seated on the lounges, while the guards stood still in the corners of the room. They took the moment to look over the large mansion like fortress marveling at the many paintings, statues and artefacts belonging to many great Arcs.**

"It's like a real castle," bounced Nora, making the others smile and Jaune's parents swell with pride.

 **"Whoa...so this is where Jaune grew up?" Nora said as she looked around the home. "It's huge," she said as Ruby nodded.**

 **"It's almost as large as my own home, maybe even more?" Weiss said as compared the size of the fortress to her own home.**

"It's certainly more inviting," huffed Willow.

 **"It kind of makes you understand why Jaune faked his way into Beacon," Ren said as they looked at him.**

 **"What do you mean?" Weiss asked as the boy laced his fingers together.**

 **"His family has been protecting this region of Vale for the past eighteen generations, that is almost over two to three hundred years of men and women that had led and protected this place, each one of them remembered as heroes and saviors. That kind of pressure, I can't imagine anyone having to live up to something like that...other than Weiss here," he said as everyone looked at Weiss.**

Weiss shook her head. While the belief to uphold their respective family names were similar, the responsibilities that came with such duties were almost entirely different.

 **"Maybe that's why he wanted to get to know you better back at Beacon, he thought you knew what it was like to live up to high expectations?" Weiss looked around at the large memorabilia that decorated the fortress walls and felt a strange feeling of guilt as she realized that there was more to Jaune then she thought.**

 **Suddenly the large oaken doors opened up as Diana Arc and another woman with straight light blue hair and emerald green eyes walked into the room. She was dressed in a long blue dress with silver armor decorated on her chest, shoulders and hands, with a decorated long sword strapped to her waist.**

"Oh, I didn't expect to see Bleu so soon," smiled Diana.

"It seems she's also been trained as a warrior," hummed Roland.

 **"Greetings, I hope you are all comfortable?" Diana asked as she received hesitant nods from the group.**

 **"There is no need to be afraid, after everything that has happened to you all, I do not blame you for being worried. You are safe inside these walls and there is nothing to be afraid of. Allow me to introduce my eldest daughter, Bleu Arc, she is captain of the 4th regiment here at Kaer Arc," the woman nodded as she and her mother sat on the spare couches.**

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I wish it were under better circumstances, but I guess fate had other plans," she said as she greeted the team, as Pyrrha waved slightly.**

 **"Hello, I'm-"**

 **"Pyrrha Nikos, I know, Jaune talked about you all the time when he called. It's nice to finally meet his partner" she said as Pyrrha suddenly looked sullen.**

 **"I don't think…I don't think you should be saying that," she said as the pair looked confused. "It's-it's my fault that Jaune is like this, it's my fault that he-that he…" a soft hand was placed on her own.**

Jaune softly pinched Pyrrha's hand, stopping her from falling back into her sorrow. "Stop that," whispered the Arc.

 **She looked up as she was met with the soft presence of Diana as she shook her head.**

 **"Do not blame yourself for this, my husband told me your story from Qrow, so I understand what you were going through. What happened in the Vault and with that woman is not your fault, don't blame yourself for any of this, you're not expected to save the whole world," she said as Pyrrha stared at her.**

 **"As for Jaune, he knew what he was doing when he went up against her. He knew what he had to do to keep you safe...my son told me that he was developing feelings for you..." Pyrrha looked stunned slightly as the others looked just as shocked.**

"I'm not that dense," grumbled Jaune, only to get a light smack from Nora.

"I'm pretty sure the first session speaks for itself," teased the Valkyrie.

 **"He said that he was starting to feel different about you after the dance about a month ago back at Beacon." Pyrrha blushed slightly as she remembered that dance with Jaune, even though he was wearing a dress.**

 **"You made him feel more special than he had ever felt in his entire life. As a mother, I felt sad that he felt that way from someone outside his own family." Bleu lowered her head slightly as she nodded. Diane then smiled as she looked into the red head's eyes.**

 **"But I was happy, happy to know that my son had found someone who had so much faith in him," she said as she squeezed her hand slightly. "If Jaune put himself through all of this, just to make sure you were safe...then I know he would never hate you for it and neither would I," she said as Bleu placed a hand on hers as well.**

 **"Thank you for believing in him..." she said as Pyrrha could only stare at the two.**

Pyrrha blushed when she noticed Jaune and his parents all smiling at her. While the older Arc couple felt the previous guilt return, the ache was slightly more bearable with the knowledge that their son had found something amazing in his partner.

For Jaune, his mother's alternate was just restating what he already felt about the girl sitting next to him.

 **Small tears formed in her eyes as the woman brought her into a hug. She allowed the former champion to cry into her shoulder, doing her best to comfort the one that her son had given his life for. Ruby and the others watched as they looked at the scene and smiled knowing that no matter what they had gone through...**

 **They would recover.**

With the exception of the newcomers, everyone nodded, sitting a little straighter.

 **The doors opened up again as everyone turned to Melaine, Roland and Qrow walked into the room. Melaine's hands no longer covered in blood, as she stood before the group, Roland came up behind her as he stood behind his wife. Pyrrha instantly shot up as she stood before her.**

 **"Jaune, is he?" The woman raised her hand as she brought it up to her brow.**

 **"Jaune is alive, for the most part...the energy of final inheritance was surging throughout his entire body, breaking down his cells, while his natural healing abilities were repairing the damage at an accelerated rate. If it had continued, his body would have eventually been ripped from the inside out. We were able to repair as much of the damage as we could, by suppressing Final Inheritance with aura nullifiers and healing wounds...but..." she sighed as she was afraid to say what would come next.**

 **"In order to do so we also had to suppress his aura as well and because of it...Jaune is now in a coma."**

Mass winced as most of the guests gasped or cried out.

 _'I should really start warning them before dropping bombs on 'em.'_

 **Eyes widened in shock as Diane gasped while Pyrrha placed her hand over her mouth and stumbled back onto the couch as Ruby and Nora were instantly by her side as they attempted to comfort the girl. Ren and Weiss looked shocked while Bleu gripped her fists tightly. Ruby looked over at her as fear was evident on her young face**

 **"How...how long will he be like this?" the older woman shrugged as she held her own hands.**

 **"I don't know...it could be days, weeks, months...years even? The only way to save him was by suppressing final inheritance which had already mixed in with seventy-five percent of his natural aura reserves...to save him we had to cut him off from both. We set the nullifiers to slowly release his aura over a period of time, allowing small amounts of inheritance and his aura to merge and adapt to his body safely. However, the process was too painful for his mind to comprehend, so his body forced him to recede into a coma..."**

 **"Now..." she said as she stared at them, "It's up to Jaune whether or not he lives..."**

Void silently nodded at the Arc matriarch's explanation. From what he could gather of Final Inheritance and based upon previous experiences, it was probably the best route for the healers to take.

 **The room was silent as they thought about what they had just been told. Jaune was alive, for which they were happy about, but was now trapped within his own body. They had often heard stories about how people could remain in a coma for years with no sign of ever waking up, that they would be forced to let them go. They were afraid that the same thing could happen to Jaune.**

 **They were afraid that they were going to lose him...**

 **"He'll make it..." they all turned to Ruby as she looked up with brave eyes. "Because he has something to come back to..." she turned to Pyrrha as she nodded to her "it's what brought him back before."**

 **Pyrrha looked at the girl as she felt every eye was now on her, all their hope of bringing Jaune home now rode on his will to live, not only for his family and his friends.**

 **But for the one person who always believed in him.**

Silently making his way towards Team RWBY's couch, Mass tapped Blake on the shoulder before whispering something to the young Faunus.

After a moment, Blake quirked a brow at the immortal, but her eyes told of interest at the man's proposition. Shaking her head, Blake pushed it away for another time.

Still, writing a love story about her two friends might open some future opportunities.

 **Blue eyes slowly opened, as a blinding light was the first thing that greeted Jaune. A rhythmic sound of a monitor hammered in his eardrums as he returned to the world. He groaned as he slowly tried to raise himself from the bed, only to fall back down as he found he had no strength in his entire body.**

"Looks like we had a bit of a time skip," hummed Void.

"At least we can get to the important parts faster," chuckled Taiyang.

 **"W-what the? Where am I?" he moved his head around as he recognized it as one of the medical rooms back at Kaer Arc. He was back at his home.**

 **"H-how did I?" he stopped as he noticed a familiar shade of red next to his right leg as he looked down to see Pyrrha as she rested near the foot of his bed. Her hair was no longer tied in the ponytail that he had so often seen her with but was now cascading down her back and spill over the sheets that she lay her head on.**

"Aw, that's sweet," giggled Kali, reminded of another scene from her romance novels.

 **"P-Pyrrha?" the sudden movement caused her to stir as she slowly raised her head only to widen her eyes in shock as she looked into his eyes.**

 **"Jaune!" she said as she suddenly embraced him in a tight hug. "You're awake! Oh, thank Oum you're all right! I was-I was so, and I was afraid you wouldn't..." she said as she rested her head against his chest and soaked his shirt with tears as Jaune looked at her confused.**

 **"P-Pyrrha, I'm-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to- I'm sorry," he said as her sobs slowly began to die down.**

 **"It's...it's okay...I'm just glad you're safe," she said as she held his hand in her own. Jaune nodded as he tried to get up again but found he had no strength once again.**

 **"Pyrrha?" she looked as he looked back at her, "Why can't I move my body?" The room became deathly silent as Pyrrha tried to find the right thing to say to him.**

"His muscles must've atrophied throughout his recovering process," noted Li.

 **"Pyrrha?"**

 **"Jaune...the doctors...your grandmother...said that in order to save you, they had to cut you off from Final Inheritance which had already begun to mix in with your aura and release it over a period of time...but in order to do so, your body placed itself into a coma..."**

 **Jaune's eyes widened as he looked down and noticed that his arms and legs looked slightly thinner than when he last remembered them. He tried to raise them up, but it was almost as if all of the muscles in his body was filled with lead. He also noticed that his hair was longer as it just touched his shoulders and shrouded his eyes from view.**

"Looks like Fearless Leader will need to hit the gym soon," said Nora, happy to see her friend awake.

 **"Pyrrha...how long was I in that coma?" Pyrrha struggled to speak before she said with a heavy heart.**

 **"...Five Months"**

"That long?" gasped Ruby.

"That's relatively lucky," shrugged Mass.

"But a lot could happen in five months," pointed out Taiyang in worry.

"Agreed," said Void as he worked to activate the viewing portal again, only to frown when the projection seemed to static and freeze before dispersing back into its dormant state.

"Is there something wrong?" inquired an anxious Jaune.

Void hummed as he and Mass exchanged a glance before both their eyes began glowing. However, it was for only a moment as the eyes of the immortals returned to normal.

"It seems that there is a dimensional storm interfering with the transmission, similar to what happened when we were viewing Prince Jaune's world," explained Void.

"Don't worry. I'll be working on a way to fix this, so we can get back to watching the Remnant Knight," smiled Mass, his aura surrounding him before he teleported away.

"What now?" asked Yang as everyone turned to their host.

Void rubbed his chin as he looked upon his guests, stopping when he took note of the older women, particularly the mothers of Team RWBY.

"How about something a bit more lighthearted," chuckled Void with a snap of his fingers.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you," huffed Taiyang.

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen," smiled Summer, only to get a deadpanned glare from Willow.

"I can see why my daughter calls yours a dolt," drawled the Schnee matriarch.

* * *

 **Considering my track record, I'd say this update was pretty fast!**

 **Anyways, so yeah. I've gotten the go-ahead from Masseffect-TxS that some of his stories that he's been editing due to Volume 6 are okay for viewing. However, I believe that the current plot should have something a bit lighter before diving back into the dark realities of Mass' stories.**

 **Although, I really, REALLY want to show Raven getting her ass stomped by Jaune's 'King of Darkness' counterpart, just so I could write her reaction.**

 **I'm also beginning to write outlines and the first chapter to my RWBY: Wings of Liberty story. The summary is on my profile page, but it's essentially a StarCraft/RWBY crossover where Raynor and Kerrigan lead an expeditionary fleet in the hopes of making a new start for themselves, only to end up in Remnant's orbit.**

 **I'm also starting work on the two RWBY/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover stories that have been running around in my head for a while. The first being a world similar to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX where the main cast try to become duelists. The other coming from the old GX Spirit Caller DS game I played years ago. This one's where the God of Light pleaded with the Gods of the Spirit World to help the humans defeat Salem and prove themselves worthy, although he receives an unexpected deal instead.**

 **Finally, I wanted to ask you all about the little gimmick I did with Masseffect-TxS, where I asked him to create a Self-Insert of himself to be the 'God' that watches over the worlds that are formed in his stories. Should I continue this with other authors where they create an avatar of themselves or do you think it'll get a little convoluted after a while? I'll be offering this option to each of the authors that I contact when I ask them for permission to showcase their stories.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next installment for Paths of the Arc!**


	14. Gifts and Greetings from PWP

**A big shout out to Phoenix Warehouse Productions for their gifts to the RWBY cast!**

 **This is more of a little prologue to the next chapter. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season, and I'll catch you all later!**

 **Disclaimer: Please refer back to chapter 1.**

* * *

Void hummed as his eyes glowed, searching for the universe that he sought to show his guests. Perhaps one that was a bit less dramatic than what was seen previously.

For the most part, everyone decided to make some small talk or simply lounge back as they waited for their host to activate the viewing portal once more.

"What do you think he'll show us next?" wondered Ruby.

"It'd better not be anything perverted with mom," growled Yang with Blake nodding.

Neither of them was comfortable with how Void seemed to be inspired by the mothers of Team RWBY before commencing his search.

"Excuse me, Void. But could you please explain to us what world you wish to show us next?" asked a polite Willow.

Void chuckled, humoring the Schnee matriarch. "It's more of a preview to a very entertaining world. It centers around its version of Jaune Arc and his encounters with the mothers of Team RWBY. The small portion that I am showing you is more of a simplified view."

"It's not anything weird or perverted is it?" frowned Taiyang, having a similar mindset to his daughter.

Void shook his head, which comforted many of the people before him, only to make them choke with his follow-up. "Most of the perversion comes from the mother of Team RWBY."

"What?!"

"Oh my…" gasped Kali, while Willow blushed crimson over such a scandalous response.

"My little boy is too young to give me grandbabies yet!" cried out Diana.

"Mom!" choked out a blushing Jaune.

"Oh Oum," shivered Weiss, not at all comfortable with the idea of her mother getting together with her friend of all people.

Before another comment could be made, a noise similar to a scroll's phone ring echoed throughout the chamber, shaking Void out of his search. Suddenly, a letter phased into existence and floated over towards the cloaked immortal. Raising a brow, Void opened the sealed envelope and read its contents before quirking a small smirk, which gathered the curiosity of those watching.

"It seems another immortal has taken interest in you all."

"Really? Another god?" asked Ruby.

Void nodded. "A message from a fellow immortal. He goes by the name of Adrian Midnight-Phoenix. He has close ties with several of your counterparts from the worlds that he governs over. For example, he is the adopted elder brother of Summer Rose and a godfather to Jaune, Winter, and Weiss."

"Oh, so what does his letter say?"

"He's a bit of a gift-giver and is known for giving messages of wisdom to others. He has a few gifts for each of you and a message to go along with them."

"We're going to get presents?!" shouted an excited Nora.

"It seems so," smiled Ren.

Void coughed as he read the letter aloud for his guests.

"To the Watchers in The Void, we at Phoenix Warehouse Productions have seen that your kinda stuck there…"

"That's putting it mildly," huffed Vernal.

"So, we are sending a care package to try and keep you sane…"

"Ha!" started Nora, only for the letter to beat her to the punch.

"I said 'try', Nora…"

"Hey," pouted the leg-breaker.

"We are also giving you some words to think about. We hope that these will help. While we at the Warehouse would like to remind you that we are not from your reality, we will treat you as we would your counterparts, our friends and family…"

"Ah, that's nice," cooed Summer.

"To Jaune Arc. 'Not everyone can be saved. Save those you can, mourn those you can't, but never look back.' I send you blackmail for your sisters. They have plenty on you, kiddo, so from your Godfather make them tone it down…"

Jaune gave a solemn nod, though his mood brightened when a bulging package phased into existence above him and dropped into his lap. Finally, he'd have protection against his seven sisters!

"To Nora Valkyrie. 'Life is spontaneous, but you need order as well.' I send you a new recipe for your grenades…"

"Way ahead of ya, Pho-Pho, but thanks for the new explosions," giggled Nora as she scooped both Ren and the cylinder package into her strong arms.

"To Lie Ren. 'Order is good, but chaos is fun.' I send you a family portrait of everyone you consider family…"

Ren replied in a similar vain to Nora as he smiled at the lovely picture frame that held his younger self and his parents and the large scrapbook that fell into his lap. Though he did send a bold wink towards his beloved childhood friend, flustering the giddy young woman.

"To Pyrrha Nikos. 'Life is a battle. It is up to us to say when it ends.' I send a photo album of you and your friends…"

Pyrrha nodded, having since given up her old ideals regarding destiny and fate, and held the small album close to her heart. The young champion didn't voice it, but she was starting to miss her family a bit and was saddened that they couldn't join them for the viewings.

"To Ruby Rose. 'Life is always moving, but we need to smell the roses from time to time.' I send a plushy set of your team, your friends, and myself, your uncle in another world…"

Ruby sighed as Ozpin and her family had said similar things in the past. Regardless, the young Rose giggled her thanks as she marveled at the adorable bundle of plushies falling into her lap.

"To Weiss Schnee. 'Never stop fighting for what you believe in.' I send you a photo album of your friends and one of yourself and Winter growing up…"

"Of course," smirked Weiss before it transformed into a soft smile as she flipped through the album of her and Winter.

"To Blake Belladonna. 'Not everyone is innocent. Some were just born bad.' I send you a new kimono and Japanese tea set…"

"Of course," sighed Blake, knowing that the mysterious immortal was referring to Adam. Though she did marvel at the beautiful kimono and the patterns on her new tea set.

"What's that?" inquired Yang as she picked up one of several books that fell out of the kimono when Blake held it up.

"Icha Icha," read Ruby.

"It's something very similar to 'Ninjas of Love'," explained Void.

"Oh my~" giggled Kali, as everyone saw Blake blush and immediately snatched the books away from her friends.

"Filth," whispered Ruby, making her friends snicker and chuckle.

"To Yang Xiao-Long. 'Might does not make right.' I send you a book on haircare and a bracelet made from your hair, Summer's hair, and Ruby's hair…"

"I'll take that as a challenge," grinned the Golden Dragon, putting on the bracelet and holding it to her heart.

"To Zwei. 'Every dog has its day.' I send a translation collar…"

The little corgi barked in agreement as it jumped up and snatched the collar out of the air before Summer put it on him.

"Thank you," chimed Zwei, making many people coo at his cute little voice.

"To Summer Rose. 'Family comes before everything.' Your alternate gave me this. I think you should have it. My black Stetson cowboy hat. Sorry about the burns and cuts, but I've had it for twenty years little sister…"

"Hopefully, my second chance will help me live those words, big brother~" smiled Summer as she inspected the worn Stetson with care.

"To Taiyang Xiao-Long. 'We that have loved and lost, know what love is.' I send you the photo album from your wedding in my world where I walked Summer down the isle and held a gun to your back…"

"He's joking right," chuckled a nervous Taiyang.

"Nope, that him and you right there," smirked Qrow, pointing at the picture of a sweating Taiyang in a suit, a euphoric Summer in her beautiful wedding dress, and a grinning Adrian cocking his weapon behind the terrified blonde.

"To Raven Branwen. 'What is the purpose of power if not to protect our families?' I send you this, your daughter's childhood photos and home movies…"

The Bandit Queen's head cocked to the side, but she ultimately said nothing as the photos and tapes fell into her lap.

"To Qrow Branwen. 'We who drink, drink to either forget or remember the dead.' I send you an ever-flask. It will never run out of your favorite drink, lil bro…"

Qrow saluted to his otherworldly adoptive brother with his new flask only for Summer to trap his arm in an iron grip.

"In moderation," sweetly said Summer, sending chills down everyone who witnessed it.

"Yes, ma'am," gulped Qrow, remembering their time back in Beacon.

"Mom is so awesome," grinned Ruby with Yang nodding rapidly.

"To Roland Arc. 'Those who look to the past do not see the future.' I send you the portrait of Joan de 'Arc, the first Arc…"

"Incredible," breathed Roland, having not seen his great ancestor since the fall of Kaer Arc.

"To Diana Arc. 'All we can do is encourage and believe in them for they are the future.' I send a photo album of Jaune's children from across the multiverse…"

"They'll still be my little babies, Mr. Phoenix," whispered Diana as she held the album close.

"Ah, c'mon," sighed a blushing Jaune, as several of the women around him made glances to the photo album in his mother's hands.

"To Ghira Belladonna. 'Walk softly but carry a big stick.' I send you the charter for the White Fang from my world, signed by you and me…"

"This'll come in handy for turning the White Fang around," sighed the Chieftain.

"To Kali Belladonna. 'Your only as old as you let yourself be.' I send you my favorite hellcat pics of Blake's babies from across the verse…"

"Wonderful words to live by," giggled Kali as she looked over her little kitten's alternate children.

"To Willow Schnee. 'We all make mistakes. We just need to learn from them to show we are wise.' I send pics of your daughters' children across the verse and a reason to turn back into the woman whose sister I knew…"

"Taking back Whitley and the company are the first things to do once we get back," murmured Willow, smiling down at her grandchildren from a different universe.

"To James Ironwood. 'To error is to be human. To not is to be God.' 'P.S. Stop the AI program. It can and WILL go rogue, killing all organic life.'…"

"Based on what we've learned in recent days, he does have a point," sighed Ironwood.

"I hope Penny will be alright," mumbled Ruby, as she held the little Penny plushy in comfort.

"To Winter Schnee. 'A snowflake is perfection, unity, and individuality in one, and so are you.' I send you the vids of your sister and you playing with Jaune, Ruby, Yang, and my daughter, Cinder, as well as request that if you cannot change her then kill her. For she is too far gone in the darkness…"

"In his realm, Adrian is Cinder's father. It pains him to see so many of his daughter's counterparts go down the path of evil," explained Void.

"…Is there a chance of Cinder and her minions finding redemption?" asked Winter.

"Hmm, I would find it to be very difficult for Emerald and Mercury. At this point, I believe your world's Cinder to be a lost cause," sighed Void.

"Then I shall fulfill Mr. Phoenix's request," nodded Winter, though her eyes softened when she saw the thumbnails to the videos her scroll received.

"Though I could loosen up a bit more," whispered Winter as she glanced towards her younger sister and her friends.

"To Ozpin. 'We are pawns and kings alike, but not everyone sees what they truly are.' I send you a mug that is indestructible and always full…"

"Like Salem, I too have forgotten the simpler things. Back when I was a more honest soul," whispered Ozpin as he held his new mug.

"That doesn't mean we can't change for the better," comforted Glynda as she and Ironwood gave Ozpin their support.

"To Glynda Goodwitch. 'Life is a good joke. We're just waiting for the punchline.' I send you twenty million lien to change your outfit. Sorry, Glyn but you look like a dominatrix…"

"W-Why I never!" shouted Glynda, as everyone choked before laughing out loud.

"Think about it like this, Goodwitch. At least, you got a huge load of cash to spend," grinned Qrow.

"Silence Qrow!"

"To Li Ren. 'A man never forgets his debts.' Your counterpart saved my life. I give you the crossbow I made for him…"

"It looks very similar to my original bow," hummed the archer.

"To An Ren. 'The world is calmest right before the worst of storms.' I send you pics of Ren and Nora's children…"

"A bit early, but something to look forward to," giggled An as she showed her blushing son and future daughter-in-law their potential children.

"To Roman Torchwick. 'A good thief always has a backup plan.' I send you an endless supply of Cuban cigars…"

"Perhaps working with these guys will grant us more than just survival Neo," smiled the master thief as he sniffed one of the cigars.

"To Neo. 'Silence is a virtue many others lack.' I send you an endless supply of your favorite treat…"

Neo gasped in silent excitement as a tub of her favorite ice cream fell from the heavens. The petite mute sent her criminal partner a thumbs up before devouring her eternal treat.

"To Vernal. 'Only the weak follow those who claim strength.' I send you your mother's diary and weapons…"

Vernal growled at the obvious jab towards her and Raven, but her anger died down as she looked at the small and worn book that materialized in her lap, while a pair of weapons phased in next to her seat.

"To Ilia Amitola. 'Our differences are what make us unique.' I send you vids of the crimes Adam has committed, and pics of your possible children…"

Ilia stayed silent as she had been for the most part since her introduction to the rest of the group. The revelation of Adam's evil deeds still shook the young Faunus, but the happy little faces, joined by an older and equally happy Ilia, brought a warmth to her heart.

"To Sienna Khan. 'God made all men equal.' I send you books on Martin Luther King Jr. and Ghandi as well as how they changed their worlds and what their deaths caused…"

"All men," murmured Sienna, still skeptical of peace between the Faunus and humanity.

"Racism and inequality exist in all worlds, Sienna. Even in those that contain only humans," explained Void.

"That's all for now folks! Hope you enjoy the gifts and think about what I said. Sincerely, Adrian Midnight-Phoenix. CEO of Phoenix Warehouse Productions, Father to Villains, Uncle to Heroes, Former Huntsman, Man who destroyed a planet, Man who saved a galaxy, a man who is tired…"

"What were those last ones?" asked a disturbed Ozpin, as many were wide-eyed at the mysterious immortal's titles.

"Don't think too deeply into them," waved Void as the letter disappeared. "Now, I've found the world that I've been searching for while reading out the letter. We'll take a quick little peek before taking a break, so that everyone can get acquainted with their new gifts."

"At least, we'll be away from all the doom and gloom for a bit," sighed Ruby.

"Hopefully, we can get to training soon. I wanna test out my new grenades asap!" grinned Nora.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, and have a happy holidays!**


	15. NeoShadows' Arc Works 1

**A big shout out to NeoShadows for giving me permission to do a reaction to his work. Please go and check out his stories as he does great work.**

 **For some context, this is the 'Jaune of All Trades' one-shot experimental chapter from his 'Arc Works'.**

 **Next up is a break chapter and some more plot development, so it'll take a bit longer to do.**

 **Disclaimer: Please refer back to the first chapter. NeoShadows owns the 'Jaune of All Trades' prototype one-shot, I was just allowed to make a reaction of it.**

 **Oh yeah, before I forget. I was asked about how Zwei sounded like with his translation collar. Basically, he has two modes. He has a cute voice similar to what you hear from 'Lucas the Spider' (great animation and really cute spider you should check it out if you haven't) and he has his normal tone of voice when he 'speaks' more seriously. This voice would simply be his voice from the actual RWBY show, so it's deeper than his cute voice.**

 **Thanks for pointing that out Blaiseingfire!**

* * *

Void's eyes glowed once more as he activated the viewing portal.

"Now, I will remind you all that this is merely a small preview of the world we are about to watch. I have no inherent detailed knowledge of all its intricacies and norms. What we see now may ultimately be different should we view this world in its entirety," informed Void.

"Will we be meeting the immortal that watches over this world?" inquired Glynda.

Void shook his head. "NeoShadows is one of the busier immortals, as he watches over more than just his portion of the RWBY-verse. It's unlikely that he'll appear just for this small viewing. Perhaps another time should he choose to do so."

"Is there anything you do know about this world?" asked Ruby.

"Only that there is apparently no Grimm in this world, which has resulted in a different development for humanity and the Faunus. No aura as well," shrugged the immortal, shocking everyone.

No one said anything as the viewing portal finally coalesced and began its projection.

 **Life for one Jaune Arc was. . .interesting to say the least. He could remember a time when he lived a simple life; went to school, studied late at night with friends, constantly worried about passing the next exam, partied late at night with his best buds, and tried to work up the courage to ask out his high school crush. Simpler times, how he missed them.**

"An inner monologue," started Blake with a raised brow.

"Looks like we're seeing this from Jaune's perspective," grinned Yang.

 **"Get out the road, jackass!"**

"Language!" yelled Ruby, making her team sigh and shake their heads.

 **Jaune's brow twitched as another car driver flipped him off, passing him by with a loud angry horn blare. The road belonged to everyone, even bicyclist. And he was obeying the speed limit like a good Samaritan. Did that deserve a big old 'Fuck You'?**

 **Where was he again? Right, normal life. How missed those days where he was just a teenager going through high school. But there laid the problem; every high schooler eventually graduates. Well, not all of them, he was actually very lucky to have just passed by a hair's breadth. And the happy day had come where he stood with all his classmates, accepting his diploma with tears in his eyes. Finally, after years of hard work, he had passed and was ready to make his first steps to his future caree-**

 **At the time, his face had frozen still in an expression of 'Oh, shit' that could still be seen in his graduation photo. Right, he had almost forgotten. He had no idea what he was going to be doing with his life after school. Shit, that would have been useful to remember when he had been talking with his counselor.**

"Of course, Jaune would be like that," sighed Weiss, having somewhat expected the blonde to not have a plan for his future.

"It's so weird to think that we all just went to a normal school rather than becoming huntresses," said Ruby, holding her plushies close.

 **The blonde-haired teen sighed in exasperation, sweat rolling past his blue baseball hat as he swerved to the right to move out of the way of another car. His blue sweatshirt was sticking to his chest from all the bicycling, the brisk weather doing little to soothe his sweating. He was wearing a simple blue sweatshirt with a bunny symbol on the back, black sweatpants, a baseball hat a friend has given to him as gift a month ago, and blue sneakers with a cross-hair logo on the sides.**

 **Graduated from high school, four years of hard work and studying, all so that he would leave with no idea with what he wanted to with the rest of his life. All his friends had plans that they were already working towards to; Ren and Nora were going steady and planning on earning enough money to open up their own diner, Pyrrha was training abroad to become the first ever all gold Olympian in sports, Ruby was on her third year in high school, Yang was working as a waitress while training to become a heavy weight champion in boxing, his sweet Weiss was in college so that she could take over her families company, and Blake was working as a librarian. They understood what they wanted to do with their lives, all except him.**

"At least our others are still friends," sighed Jaune, wishing his alternates could get breaks from life.

"Heavy weight boxing champion, huh," grinned Yang, liking the idea of still kicking ass and taking names.

"It seems our counterparts are mostly the same to us," noted Blake.

"And Ren and Nora are confirmed to be together-together," cheered Zwei, making the duo choke and blush at being called out.

"How does he know that?" whispered Nora, seeing the knowing looks some of the others were giving her and Ren.

 **He did know that he liked helping people. If anything, he wanted to join the military like his father, but lacked the training and qualifications to join. He did try faking some transcripts to be accepted, but they saw through them like that. Not to mention his own parents didn't want him to join, they worried about his safety.**

 **Stopping at the red light up ahead, Jaune moved his backpack to his side, rummaging through to make sure its contents were safe and secure. He nodded with a relieved smile, glad to find the lunchboxes in good condition. Good, didn't want to lose his pay, needed all his pay to make rent on time this month.**

 **Once high school was over with, he knew he wanted to move out. He'd been living with two of his friends and their mother for the last year when he had nowhere to go. He was a grown up now, working a decent paying job. It was about time he unburdened himself from them and got his life together. Too bad the very day he moved out to find a place, he had been fired from his pizza delivery job from a delivery gone bad and lost all the money he had been saving in his piggybank to a mugger. Safe to say, he had a very bad day. Ashamed to walk back when he had just left, Jaune wandered the streets, cursing his bad luck and lack of thinking, praying for a miracle.**

"Seriously," groaned Jaune with nearly everyone giving his projected alternate pitying faces.

"And I'm supposed to be the unlucky one," chuckled Qrow.

 **And it was on that day, that Jaune had stumbled upon an odd worn-down shop and its owner. A dusty old crow with a drinking habit took one look at him and grinned.**

 **A series of events later, and Jaune Arc had found himself owner of the Crow's Nest, a freelance service where anyone could stop by for services of any kind. At least he had job now, and a roof over his head. Too bad he had no idea how to properly run a business, especially one so diverse.**

"Yay Uncle Qrow," cheered Ruby, hugging her chibi uncle.

 **11:13 a.m. winked at him from his watch, making the blonde grit his teeth as he glared at the stop light. Damn, he needed to get these lunches to his client! He literally couldn't afford to be late, the landlord was already on his ass about his late payments! Green flicked onto the traffic light. Taking a deep breath, Jaune put his all into pedaling, blasting off on full gear and ignoring the blaring horns from the drivers. Fuck speed limits, he had a fucking job to do!**

 **Now here he was, bicycling past traffic in the middle of the day with hot lunches, on the verge of losing his shop and home because of late payments. And he still had several jobs to do today before he closed up. Simple life was gone, he was a working man trying to make ends meet now.**

"At least Jaune will be staying fit," said Yang with a weak chuckle.

"Even with no Grimm, our boy still gets into danger," sighed Diana, making Roland pat his wife's shoulder.

 **'** _ **I should have thought about my future better. Stupid eighteen-year-old Jaune.'**_

 **A line of yellow school buses met his eyes as he slowed down a bit. Sweet, he wasn't too late. He was going to make it! He could already see the fresh cut, dew slick grass field in front of his old high school and a few students walking about.**

 **"Heads up!"**

 **"Eh?" Blue eyes snapped wide open as he turned his head to origin of the voice, finding a spiraling brown projectile flying towards him. Next thing he knew, he was knocked off his new red bike by the football slamming into his face and kissing the wet grassy ground.**

 **Despite the pain and the bruising face, Jaune grinned in victory, the backpack of lunches safe and sound his arms.**

Many oohed and winced at the faceplant Jaune's other took. Some like Vernal and Neo laughed a bit as they always found the suffering of others to be hilarious.

 **"You know, you're still late."**

 **Wincing as he stood back up, Jaune cursed as he read his watch. Damn, he was late by a minute. Stupid football! He grumbled, wishing death upon the bastard who knocked him off his precious bike as he handed the backpack to his client, their silver eyes looking at him in amusement.**

 **"Sorry about that, Ruby. As per our rules, if you're dissatisfied with our service, it's on the house." he said weakly.**

"So, Ruby was the one who requested the delivery," smiled Pyrrha.

 **Ruby Rose giggled at her longtime best friend's grumpy expression. Like all the other students walking by the grassy field near the buses, she was wearing her school uniform blazer and short skirt. Despite his loss of payment, Jaune couldn't help but smile at the short dark redhead girl. She was growing up to be quite a young lady compared to the hyper active, nerdy little girl always hanging out with the old gang. Her hair was even growing to the point she had to tie in it back in a short-braided ponytail. Still, despite her growth she was still a foot shorter.**

"Oh, she's certainly growing up to be a beautiful woman," cooed Summer.

"I'm still short," pouted Ruby.

Why did Jaune and everyone else have to be so tall?! Ah well, at least she still had Weiss.

Knowing what her partner was thinking, said Snow Angel lightly smacked the young Rose on the back of her head, making her jump a bit with a squeak.

 **"Don't worry about it, Jaune. You know that even if you're late, I'll still pay for your work." Ruby winked as she patted the blonde's shoulder. Unzipping the bag, she carefully took out the six lunches from the bag.**

 **"Yeah, but it's about trust. If Qrow ever found out that I wasn't abiding by his rules, he'd come back from his trip and smack me around with his flask. Even when he's not around, he's still a slave driver."**

 **"That's Uncle Qrow for ya. Besides, he left you his shop, you should be following your own rules instead of the one's he left behind." Ruby frowned as she took out her wallet. Finding the 50L she owed, she shoved the colorful cards against his chest along with his backpack.**

 **"Now take it. If you don't, I'll call Yang and have her pun you to death. Don't make me go with that route."**

"Please don't," begged a shivering Jaune, while several others groaned.

"Hey! My puns are awesome!" defended the busty blonde.

"They're as bad as Tai's," drawled Qrow, earning betrayed looks from both father and daughter.

 **Jaune shivered as he nodded stiffly, pocketing the cash. Why did she have to pull the Yang card? He'd rather spar with her for an hour then go a minute listening to her puns. Turning his eyes around the old school campus, he couldn't help but be wistful. Man, it had been a year since he walked these grounds.**

 **"I'm guessing Professor Oobleck's taking his classes to the old museum? I was wondering why you ordered so many boxed lunches today, you must have ordered them for you and your friends. I was worried you might have a problem." he teased as he ruffled the redhead's short hair. Ruby pouted with a scowl, her cheeks red at his close contact.**

 **"Are you calling me fat?"**

Every man, including the godly Void, froze and stayed dead silent. There wasn't even a whimper from Zwei as none dared to touch the question.

As for the women, they all eyed the terrified males with knowing smirks. Those whom are mothers even laughed a bit, remembering how each of their husbands reacted to such accusations during their pregnancies.

Even Jacques, the scumbag he is, dreaded the question.

 **"No, but you do eat more cookies than your little body should be able to handle. Where does it all go? I'm starting to think they might be stunting your growth."**

 **"I'll have you know I drink milk." she huffed, inwardly sighing in disappointment when he moved back his hand. With that over with, she watched curiously as he crossed off something from the notepad inside his bag, "So, what's the next job? Hopefully your day's packed, or else you're going to be short on cash again. Which would suck, I guess. I mean, worst comes to worst you can always move back in with us?" she smiled shyly as she shifted her feet around.**

"Looks like Jaune roomed with Ruby and Yang during high school," said Nora, while Yang scrutinized her sister's projection.

"Wait a second, does this Ruby have a crush on Vomit Boy?"

"W-What?!" stammered a blushing Ruby, while Jaune shivered at Yang's savage grin.

 **"Sorry, Ruby, but I ain't going back to burdening you girls again. I know Yang must be happy to have a room to herself again instead of having to share it with you." Even if it was the blonde girl's suggestion that he move in with them when he had been looking for a place, she wasn't exactly happy to be bunking with her little sister again when she enrolled in Beacon.**

 **Ruby groaned at the blonde's stubborn attitude. If it wasn't for that, he would have come back home and continued living with them. She missed having him greet her every time she came back from school, his warm smile always making her heart skip. She wanted her blonde teddy bear back, god damn it!**

"Definitely a crush," muttered Taiyang, not sure how to feel about his youngest being interested in boys.

"Blonde teddy bear, huh?" teased Nora, as Ruby blushed redder and hid behind her plushies.

 **"I'm sure she'd be fine with it. I know Aunt Raven misses you a lot. She's always asking how you're doing and if you ever lose your place, that she always has a spot for you back home. Even says she'd be willing to share her room with you! Isn't that nice?" she smiled.**

Qrow instantly choked and spat out his drink upon hearing Ruby's words. "W-What did she just say?!" coughed the male Branwen twin, as everyone who knew Raven were shocked.

Raven raised a brow as she looked intrigued. This was the first time an alternate of herself was mentioned. The fact that it wasn't Summer who housed Yang and Ruby's counterparts made things even more surprising.

 **Right, how kind of her. Jaune stared flatly at the young high school girl, remembering the last four years he spent living with her, her big sister Yang, and her aunt, Raven Branwen. Their family was complicated. Yang's mother left when she was born due to her. . .sketchy work and their father's busy work schedule taking him away from home. Eventually, he was able to move past it, and even found love again with his friend, Summer Rose. Years later, Yang's mother came back into their lives, wanting to start over with her daughter only for the blonde brawler to turn her away, not wanting to get hurt by the woman who had abandoned them.**

The Rose-Xiao-Long family and Qrow all frowned at the familiar circumstances barring a few changes. As for Yang, the young brawler nodded at her other.

After so many years gone, it'd be Raven who'd have to do the work to make amends.

 **But once Yang had been accepted to her dream school in Vale, she had no choice but to bunk with her mother seeing as she lived in the city, close to said school. Eventually even Ruby had been accepted and brought in to live with them; Jaune had been welcomed to Branwen/Xiao Long family two year before Ruby by Yang.**

 **In the final two years of high school, he had somehow helped the stubborn mother and daughter reconnect. Yang had finally come around to calling her mother instead of Raven, and Raven had finally begun to act like a proper mother. And the dark haired, red eyed woman had been beyond grateful to Jaune for helping her make amend with her daughter and niece and always being there for them despite how rocky things had been at first. Very grateful.**

"What does he mean by that?" asked a curious Jaune.

"…No," gaped the three members of Team STRQ.

 **He shivered again, recalling the alluring glint in her eyes as she licked her lips, her deadly fingers grazing against his chest and free hand moving to undue the buttons of her business jacket and blouse underneath.**

"Yes," laughed Void, loving the reactions of his guests.

 **MILF, that was the first word that had popped into his head. And it had taken every ounce of his being to resist the woman's flirting and trickery. How Ruby and Yang never noticed what their mother/aunt was trying to do with him, he'd never know. Knowing Raven, she'd be more then elated that Jaune moved back in, giving her more chances to whittle down his resistance and sink her teeth into him.**

"Oh my Oum," gaped Summer, as many people blushed at the implications and the memories that Jaune's other was showing.

Unknown to everyone, Raven had the slightest hint of a smirk, remembering how much she flustered Taiyang back in their early Beacon years. Her other would definitely do something like that.

 **"Well tell her I appreciate the offer, but I got a packed schedule today." he deadpanned, chuckling as he watched his young buddy slump. Ruby must really miss having him around. Must have seen him as an older brother. How nice.**

 **'** _ **Boo! And here I was hoping to drag his homeless butt home. He would be so grateful, he would hug me close to his body, running his fingers through my hair and ask me what he could do to pay me back for my kindness. Then I would coyly say that a small kiss would be a nice way to start, and from there, we'd fall into a hot passionate make out session before dropping his pants and shoving my head down to suck his-'**_

 **Right, she saw him as an older brother alright. And god wore tight spandex.**

If Raven's interest in Jaune was shocking, then Ruby's thirsty thoughts blew everything out of the proverbial water.

"M-Miss Rose! S-Such lecherous behavior is not tolerated on school grounds!" scolded a spluttering Glynda, as everyone blushed further.

"Those are my other's thoughts! My other's!" cried a crimson Ruby as her eyes swirled.

Jaune's head puffed out steam, daring not to even look at the direction of his friend and her bone-breaking older sister.

"Ruby!" gaped Yang and Weiss, while Blake discretely wiped away her small nosebleed.

"It's not me!"

 **Shaking away her naughty thoughts, Ruby hid her blush as she went back to talking with her crush, "What's on your list today? Any catering jobs? Because I would love it if you brought back some extras." she said as smacked her lips hungrily. Another thing she missed was his cooking.**

 **"Well, I got to head over to Ms. Schnee's to clean out her pool at one, help Tukson with his Monday order of textbooks dropping off the truck, walk some dogs around for an hour at the dog park, buy some groceries for the old lady two blocks from my place, and then finish things off with helping Mrs. Belladonna with her housework. Looks like I won't be bringing anything back to ya today." he smiled in apology.**

 **Today's odd jobs were pretty simple. For once. Jaune thanked god for finally allowing him a day of normality instead of the craziness he had recently had to deal with.**

 **Ruby pouted, "Aww! I wanted some of your old chocolate chip cookies. Taste just like the one's mom makes at Patch."**

"That's quite impressive," smiled Summer as Void used his godly power to bring everyone out of their shock and calm them down a bit.

Although still crimson and swirly-eyed, Ruby drooled at the sound of her mother's homemade cookies.

 **Patting the girl's head affectionately, Jaune gave her one last smile before hopping onto his bike. Didn't want to be late for his next job. The life of a freelancer was always busy, when he could find work. He was at least doing a lot better than when he had first started the hand me down business.**

 **"How about I make some for you tomorrow when I see you again? Same old same old, right? Omelet Ham with Cheddar cheese, chilled milk bottle, and a small cookie platter, the Ruby Special Breakfast!" he grinned.**

 **Ruby nodded feverishly with stars in her silver eyes, already drooling at the thought. "You know just what a girl wants!"**

"Looks like those cooking lessons paid off," chuckled Roland, while Diana rolled her eyes.

 **Jaune chuckled at the girl, fixing his hat back into place before waving good-bye and pedaling to his next job. How he envied Ruby, actually studying for her future with a job in mind. Even if weapons design was an odd choice for a girl like her to pursue.**

 **"Who was that?" One of Ruby's friend's asked as they walked over to her. Ruby could only sigh dreamily as she watched him dodge traffic skillfully on his bike, her blush coming back to life as she answered.**

 **"That's my future waifu."**

"What?" blinked the young Rose.

"It's a term used for someone you have romantic feelings or affection for," blushed Blake, her ears twitching a bit.

"You're other has it bad, sis," teased Yang, making Ruby groan again.

 **Jaune panted, his breath ragged as he stopped at the large snow-white front gates to the Schnee manor. The whole place had recently been built onto the open grounds, bought by the now owner of the Schnee Dust Corporation, Eis Schnee.**

Willow, Winter, and Weiss all blinked at the name of the Schnee matriarch, though they all shrugged at the small difference.

 **In the past, her husband, Jacques Schnee, had been in charge of the family business, but due to the events of the last month, he was now behind bars and she was now in charge of her father's company. The whole thing had been messy, Jaune should know, he had a hand in helping to expose the man's dirty deeds and even nearly died because of it all. The things he did to keep his shop open.**

"He's certainly dedicated," blinked Ironwood, while the Schnee family perked up at hearing Jacques paying for his crimes.

"Now that's a story I'd like to see," smirked Qrow.

 **Buzzing into the gate's intercom, he waited for the guards to answer. By now, they knew his face when they saw it in their camera feed and opened the gates for him to enter the manor. Waving at the guards through the cameras, Jaune rolled his bike in before making his way past the sculpted hedges, water fountains, and expensive lawn ornaments to the front door. He gave it a few knocks and stood by for them to open up.**

 **A jolly laugh passed through the door, bringing a smile to Jaune's.**

 **"Master Jaune! Good to see you on time, as always." Opening the doors, the family butler, Klein Seiben greeted the sweaty blonde with a cheery smile.**

 **"Good to see you too, Klein. I was worried I'd be late, but it looks like I beat traffic yet again! Whoever says you can't beat a car with a bike has never seen my skills on the road!" he grinned proudly. Maybe he should have gone into BMX racing?**

The Schnee women all smiled at the sight of Klein who was more of an adoptive family member than a loyal butler.

"Looks like Jaune is closer to the Schnee family than just helping them out," remarked Glynda.

"Oh, you have no idea," chuckled Void, spreading curiosity while Roman and Neo were wondering how much they could make in robbing the large mansion.

 **"Yes, but I still believe it would be a good idea to buy yourself a car. What's the point in having a license if you don't even drive?" the heavy-set gentleman asked as he led Jaune in.**

 **Jaune shrugged, "I don't have the Lien for a maintaining a car, let alone buying one. I try to save money for four things; Rent, Food, Paychecks, and Comics. Adding a car into that mix would simply be impossible." he nodded sagely.**

 **Klein quirked his brow, "You know, you could save a lot of money for a car if you simply cut back on your comic books. I believe young Weiss once recounted to me a time you spent two hundred Lien on one comic. For a cheap man, you have expensive taste in silly habits."**

"Hey, my comics are great works," pouted Jaune.

 **"Wait, Weiss talks about me?" Jaune blinked, inwardly gushing with joy that his Snow Angel talked about him. And they said he didn't make any progress with her. "And it's not a silly habit! It's adult fiction!" he grumbled as he crossed his arms.**

"Blake says the same about her books," snickered Yang, earning a glare from the cat Faunus.

 **"Yes, yes." Klein chuckled with amusement, "I believe we are all entitled to our own forms of entertainment." Walking by the white, snow colored halls decorated with vases of beautiful flowers and vases, the jolly butler smiled as he caught eye of one of his master's at the end.**

 **"Master Whitley! How are you?"**

 **Stopping still, a young cleanly combed boy dressed in a gray blazer and buttoned white shirt, grays slacks, and loafers, turned with a smile at the older man. The boy's eyes were icy blue and hair white as snow, just like the rest of his family. The smile on his face tweaked a bit, noticing who was accompanying the friendly butler.**

"That's your brother," asked Ruby with a raised brow.

"Yes," sighed Weiss.

"It seems he doesn't like Jaune," commented Ren.

 **"I'm doing well, Klein. I was simply coming back from talking with mother about how things are going in Atlas. It's been a while since I heard of how things are going since we left. Just wanted to make sure they were holding down the fort in our absence." he said with a bow, eyes shut as the two came up to him.**

 **"Ah, I'm sure things are fine. General Ironwood has promised to watch over the mansion in our stay. By the way, have you greeted Master Jaune? It's impolite to not greet your guests." he chided lightly, causing the smile on Whitley's face to twitch.**

 **"Of course, how silly of me. It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Arc." Whitley politely greeted Jaune, his icy blue eyes narrowing slightly with his smile.**

 **Jaune smiled back, his own twitching as he held out his hand, "Nice to see ya, Whitley. Hope you're doing well in your studies?"**

"Looks like the feeling is mutual," chuckled Roman.

 **Whitely shook the blonde's hand, gripping it tightly with a crack, "Always am. Wouldn't want to fall behind and become an unproductive member of society. Right?"**

 **Klein sighed in content at his young master's friendly attitude. My, how he had changed in this last month. It was good to see him acting proper and respectful; the absence of his father and his teachings already doing wonders.**

"Definitely getting him away from Jacques," whispered Willow, even more intrigued in this world's Jaune.

 **"Well, young masters, I must be off. Afternoon tea doesn't make itself. Well, it does, but where's the love?" he said brightly before heading off towards the kitchen. Jaune already knew the way to the pool, he would be fine by himself and was well trusted.**

 **With the kind hefty man gone out of sight, the teen's smiles dropped, glares replacing them as Whitely snatched his hand back.**

 **"Here to clean the pool, pool boy? Tch, can't you find a real job? Out of high school and still doing work unfit for even a peasant." Whitley scoffed as he sanitized his hands with a bottle of sanitizer in the pocket of his blazer.**

 **"I'm more than just a pool-boy, and it's pool-man! Besides, I do more than just cleaning the pool. I can also chauffeur and act as a bodyguard. You've seen my work, so don't go dissing me." Jaune scowled as the young Schnee heir gave him a flat stare.**

"Is your brother really this much of a jerk?" asked Yang.

"He's worse actually," sighed Weiss.

 **"Trust me, I've seen your handy work. We're lucky to be alive after that disaster. The only reason we employ you is because mother is grateful for all that you've done for our family."**

 **"Yeah, yeah. Wouldn't be the first time you've said that to me." Jaune sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared ahead, "So, how's Weiss been doing? It's been a while since I last saw her."**

 **Whitley crossed his arms, looking away from the blonde as he answered, "She's doing fine. Still wonder why she chose to attend a community college of all things when her grades could have gotten her accepted into a high-class college. She stops by for breakfast and usually returns late in the afternoon from classes. If you really want to know how she's doing, you should work up the courage to actually ask her some time."**

"I think I have you all to thank for that," said Weiss, smiling towards her friends.

"Told ya we'd melt that icy exterior," joked Yang, as Ruby hugged her partner.

 **"Snow Angel's got better things to do than waste her time with a loser like me." Jaune smiled bitterly. Someone who still hadn't gotten their life together wasn't worthy of her companionship. Even after helping her family out and having her accept him into her home, he still didn't feel like she would ever give him a chance. She deserved better.**

"And there's those confidence issues again," sighed Jaune.

 **Whitley's flat stare didn't leave as he stared at the blonde teen who had saved their lives. Was he really that dense? He felt his eye twitch again. What the hell was it about him that had his sisters and mother interested in him? He refused to believe the man was this dense.**

"I believe we've already established that he is," drawled Void, as the Schnee women each blushed at being called out by Whitley's thoughts.

"I'm starting to see the main thing about this world," chuckled Qrow, getting the attention of those around him.

"Really?" asked Summer only for the drunkard to merely gesture towards the viewing portal.

 **"If you keep thinking like that, then I agree. I don't understand how the same man who put his life on the life to save this family's name is the same one who can't even grow a spine to see how a friend is doing. It's baffling." he sighed as he walked past the blonde before speaking up again.**

 **"Just to let you know, I'm watching you. You may have everyone else fooled, but I know what you're trying to pull. If you so much as wink your eyes at them, I will personally gouge them out with my very fingers."**

 **That was. . .new. From what he recalled of the young Schnee, he wasn't as protective of his family before. Jaune shrugged it off as he turned back to making his way to the manor's pool. It was good that Whitley was showing concern for them, just wished he would stop glaring at him like he slept with his mother on his birthday before they cut the cake.**

"That's certainly different," blinked Weiss, as Winter and Willow were again surprised by just how different Whitley was without Jacques' influence.

 **Which brought him to another problem.**

 **Finding the patio door leading to the outside of the manor, Jaune was greeted by blinding sunlight as he stepped onto the large rock plated pool deck. It was designed half a mile wide; never understood why they needed a pool that big. The pool itself glistened in the sunlight, its once clear waters littered by the drifting leaves swimming about. He could make out the Schnee family crest snowflake tiled masterfully at the bottom of the pool.**

"Very expensive," whistled Roman.

 **"I'll never understand how leaves get into this pool. I don't see a tree even close to the gates of this place." Jaune sighed as he took off his cap to scratch his hair.**

 **"You know how it works, sweetheart. The wind loves to carry them miles away to our little home to drop them off out of spite. Thank god we have you here to fix it." a silky voice purred close to his ears, causing his body to freeze up. Dainty pale white arms wrapped around his chest, hugging him close to their owner's body. He gulped, feeling the all too familiar firm breasts covered by what he believed was a bikini pressing against his back.**

 **Eis Schnee, only daughter to Nicholas Schnee, mother of Winter, Weiss, and Whitley Schnee, and recently divorced, greeted Jaune with a hug in her two-piece swimsuit. The woman stood an inch shorter then Jaune, her long locks of snow-white hair falling over shoulders along with a cowlick atop her head, and her sharp blue eyes were filled with adoration for the man in her arms. Her skin was pale as the moon, smooth and free of any blemishes. And despite having had three kids, the woman looked as young as ever, despite the light faint stretch marks due to birth.**

"Damn," gawked Taiyang, earning a smack from Summer.

Willow squirmed a bit in her seat, blushing in embarrassment at having her other's body gawked at by nearly everyone watching. As she looked around, the mature woman's eyes caught those of Jaune's and the two instantly focused back towards the projection.

Weiss cried inwardly at seeing her mother's much more buxom and filled out figure when compared to her own.

Meanwhile, Ilia was having conflicting thoughts as she took in the beautiful Schnee matriarch's image.

 **Jaune chuckled nervously as the mature woman's hot breath tickled his neck, "Hello, Mrs. Schnee. It's good to see you again. I trust you're sober?" he asked, concerned when he caught the slightest whiff of alcohol in her breath.**

 **Eis pouted as she released the blonde pool-boy, looking away as she played with her hair. She stood in a tight two-piece bikini, her breasts fighting their restraints, "Yes, I am. I'll have you know I've been two weeks sober. I'll still enjoy a drink here and there, but I haven't fallen back into my old habits since the divorce. And do remember," she leaned over provocatively, crossing her arms across her chest to accent them more, "It's Ms. Schnee now, okay?"**

"Bold," whistled Roman, appreciating the sexy gesture.

 **"Ms. Schnee, got it. I'm just happy that you're following through with your promise. I know Weiss must be a lot happier to have you around the manor. She's missed having a mom." he said warmly.**

 **The pout remained as the Ice Queen nodded. She had to agree, it was nice to be around her kids again. For once, she was able to have a normal conversation with them that wasn't made up of single sentences. Even Whitley was opening up to her! And it was all due to the incredible man standing before her eyes.**

 **"Well that's all because of you, sweetheart. If you hadn't saved me from that life with Jacques, I would have lost any hope of ever connecting with my children again. Which is why I can only trust your services." she smiled softly as her hand caressed his cheek. Seeing him squirm at her touch only made her smile grow wider. Slowly pulling her hand back, she sashayed to her reclining beach seat, her hips swinging in Jaune's vision. Thank god he wasn't wearing his pool trunks yet.**

Fighting through her embarrassment, Willow smiled at how her counterpart seemed much happier, where she no longer had to drown herself in wine.

"I think you should take notes," whispered Nora, flustering her redheaded friend.

There wasn't an outright 'no' from the young champion though.

 **At the thought, he turned away from the alluring sight as he undid the button of his tracksuit pants. Eis pretended to read a magazine as he slipped them off, biting her lips as her eyes peeked over the pages before groaning in disappointment at the dark blue tropical trunks. Tease. Taking off his sweatshirt and shirt next, Jaune walked over to the shed for the tools he needed to clean the pool.**

 **"Oh! Before you start working, do you mind doing me a favor?" Eis asked sweetly as Jaune walked out with large pool net.**

"Is she…" started a giggling Kali.

 **Jaune shrugged as he laid the net down and walked over to the white beauty, "Sure. What can I help you with, Ms. Schnee?" he grinned brightly.**

 **"Well, I just need an extra set of hands to rub my suntan lotion on my skin. You wouldn't want me to wake up with lobster skin, would you?" she pouted with a quivering lip, squeezing her breasts with her crossed arms.**

"She is," answered a smirking Yang.

 **He couldn't say no to that face. . .or that chest. Jaune nodded stiffly as the white-haired woman laid face down on her seat and handed him the bottle of lotion. He gulped, his eyes trailing Eis's flawless skin from her exposed neck to her lower back. Should have kept his pants on. Squeezing the white cream in his hands, he lowered them hesitantly to her back.**

 **"Wait! Almost forgot." Eis giggled, stopping Jaune inches from making contact. Her hands went to her back, fingers grazing the knot of her bikini before freeing her girls. She sighed at the freedom, throwing her bikini top to the side, "Don't want any bikini lines. I want every inch of my skin lathered in your hot white cream." she breathed hotly.**

"Was my mother like this when she was younger?" whispered an embarrassed Winter to her commanding officer, as many blushed at the innuendo.

"No," replied Ironwood, marveling at how bold and sensual this version of his friend was being.

It was an incredible contrast to how Willow had been since his first meeting with the Schnee family.

 **'** _ **Stay down! Stay down, dammit!'**_ **Jaune blushed madly as he felt him member stand at attention. She was doing this on purpose! Fighting down his arousal, Jaune breathed in deep before rubbing his creamed hands over the back of the woman. Eis moaned at the contact, her breath coming out in small gasps as she felt his fingers knead her shoulders. Her fingers clenched, squeezing her thighs together as he moved to her lower back and thighs. She groaned, shutting her eyes tightly.**

 **All the while Jaune's expression was flat, other than the slight twitch in his brow and the blush on his cheeks. Yup, she was doing it on purpose.**

 **"Don't forget my front~!"**

 **It was going to be a long,** _ **hard**_ **day.**

"Your alternate has quite the self-control," chuckled Void.

"He seems more like a volcano right now," grinned Roman, amused by the whole show.

"Looks like I'll need to rethink Jaune's nickname," snickered Yang.

 **After the torturous effort of fighting an erection while rubbing lotion on Ms. Schnee's soft, subtle body, Jaune was able to finish up his work in the Schnee manor. Eis was grateful and even added an extra tip, so long as he reached for it from between her cleavage. Money was money, and he needed to pay rent.**

"For shame, Jaune. You should never reach into a woman's chest like that," teased Yang, her crossed arms unknowingly emphasizing her own sizable pair.

"I never understand how girls do that," muttered the blonde knight, politely looking away from Eis' magnificent breasts.

"So scandalous," groaned Willow, her embarrassment increasing with each teasing action.

"There, there," chuckled Summer, secretly glad that her counterpart hasn't shown up so far.

It'd be a bit awkward to see herself have an interest in her daughter's friend.

 **The blush on his face wouldn't leave him as he went on to his other odd jobs. The kind old woman he was delivering groceries for poked fun at him, pinching his already red cheeks as she asked about the lucky woman swooping him off his feet. They weren't swooping him, they were dragging him off his feet like hungry animals.**

 **At least the work day was almost over. All that was left was the final hurdle, the final boss, a being that made the others pale in comparison to their strength and abilities.**

"Someone worse than Raven and Eis?" wondered Diana, still conflicted about older women having romantic feelings for her son.

 **Kali Belladonna smiled happily as she greeted stiff blonde freelancer into her home, "Good afternoon, Jaune! So happy you could fit me into your busy schedule. Cleaning our manor always such a chore for my lonesome self." she sighed as she led Jaune into her home.**

"Mom!" cried out Blake, as Kali blinked at her other's appearance.

"Oh my," said Kali, a hand hiding her amused smile as she noticed Ghira twitching a bit.

 **Wife of the late High Leader of The White Fang, Kali Belladonna. She was a simple housewife, and ambassador of the people and faunus of Menagerie along with being Blake's mother. With her husband, Ghira Belladonna having passed away during a peace rally by some unknown assailant years ago, she was left to raise her daughter all by herself during the strife. And with the death of her father, Blake grew up wanting to bring equality like her father, which led her down a dark road under the new leadership. It wasn't until she had hit her teens that she realized what they had been doing was wrong and eventually ran back home into her mother's arms.**

 **Safe to say, Kali had it rough with all the pressure of her people baring down on her, her husband dying for peace, and her daughter running away from home to leave her by herself. She thanked Oum above though for returning her daughter back to her in one piece.**

 **The Belladonna's were a good family. Jaune himself had gotten to know Blake in high school as an English Partner, eventually finding her as friend he could trust. They weren't the closest, but they were friends in his mind.**

"That's our boy," whispered Roland, smiling at his son's loyalty to his friends.

"Oh, mom," sniffled Blake, tears gathering in her eyes.

"It's okay, Blake. You came back and she's doing alright now," comforted Yang.

Still, Blake moved over to sit between her parents, each hand holding onto her mother and father.

 **Nowadays though, they had gotten a lot closer than they were in school. Most likely due to the events from the past three months that had started from a simple request of helping out with some house work that had somehow led into stopping a plot from a high member of the White Fang planning on igniting a civil war while taking Blake and her mother hostage in a burning building. He still had scars from that day on his chest from the red-haired man's blade. He was lucky to have survived.**

"Thank you, young man," said Ghira in genuine gratitude.

"No problem," replied Jaune with a winced smile, not liking his other's thoughts about almost dying.

 **Jaune was starting to see a pattern here. Every time he wound up helping his friends reconnect with their broken family, their lonely, single mother would turn their eyes onto him. There was just something about a young blonde man with carefree blue eyes fixing their problems that turned them on.**

 **And out of all of them, Kali was the boldest.**

"I can believe that," drawled Void, having observed the mature cat woman in several worlds at this point.

Kali giggled while Ghira and Sienna nodded with defeated sighs. She was definitely a bit of a wildcat in the past.

"That's some hero complex," mumbled Weiss, still unsure at how to feel about her mother's interest in this world's Jaune.

And from what Whitley mentioned, even her own counterpart and Winter's had feelings for him!

 **The door shut behind Jaune once he stepped inside, shaking its frame as he found the cat faunus woman's arms wrapping around his neck. The woman was dressed in a her white hakama, black shrug, and wooden sandals. Her yellow eyes leered as she rubbed her hands over his chest.**

 **"You know, we could always skip our chores. Blake's visiting her friend Yang and is planning on going to the movies with that boy, Sun. And I've been feeling very dirty lately." she purred into his neck, grinning when she saw Jaune try to ignore her advances. His face was stone, not showing a glimpse of emotion other than the red dusting his cheeks.**

"I don't know how to feel about this," grunted Ghira, making Kali laugh a bit.

"Oh, shush you big baby. I love you and that won't change," said the amused mother-cat.

"Your other's dead anyway, so this boy might just be a good thing for Kali," noted Sienna, making the family of three glare, including Ilia.

The young Faunus may have had her problems with Ghira's leadership style, but he was still an uncle to her.

 **"I think it would be better if we got started on your chores. After all, you're not paying me to stand around and look pretty, right?" he chuckled nervously.**

 **Kali eye's widened in shock, reminding him of a cat's expression, "I can do that?"**

 **Jaune gave her a flat stare, shaking his head, "No, no you can't. Besides, I'm pretty sure you have something else in mind."**

 **He wasn't wrong. Kali's mind wandered to having the teen all to herself for a day. Running her hands across that muscled chest as he laid her down, spreading her legs apart with a cocky grin on his boy handsome face. She could feel his hot member teasing her before thrusting into her-**

"Mom!" shouted Blake, her brain threatening to shut down.

"Like in chapter fifteen," mumbled Kali.

"Why are we seeing their thoughts again?!" shouted a flustered Glynda.

"Because it helps with explanations and it's fun," deadpanned Void, still loving the reaction's going across the crowd.

Raven was still a stoic bust though.

 **"Mrs. Belladonna? You're drooling again."**

 **Blinking, Kali slapped her cheeks to snap out of her fantasy. Couldn't have that right now. They still had plenty of work to be doing before she could have any fun.**

 **She apologized as she cleaned her lips of the drool, "Sorry, my little mind tends to wander. We do have to get to those chores before my little kitty comes home. Not to mention dinner has to be prepared. We can always fool around when we're done." she winked.**

 **'** _ **Resist. Must. Resist.**_ **'**

"Jaune's surprisingly doing very well throughout all this," complimented Ozpin.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" cried a crimson Jaune.

"Really?" deadpanned Nora, remembering all the times Jaune gushed over Weiss.

"It's just like when we were dating," groaned Diana, to which her husband could only sheepishly shrug.

Both of them had to deal with many admirers in their youth, especially after they'd gotten together.

 **"You know, you can always hire some people to maintain this place." Jaune suggested as he followed the mature cat faunus to the living room for their cleaning supplies, "It's a big manor, close to the Schnee's place. Keeping this place clean is more of a pain then a chore by yourself."**

 **"Yes, but I grew up without relying on the help of others. Not to mention I wouldn't have much else to do other than my gardening and decorating. Besides, that's why I have you here." she smiled, "You're the only one I can trust with such chores. I also like having someone to talk to about the little things while I clean around the house. It reminds me of when Ghira was alive."**

 **The sad drop of her voice stabbed at Jaune's heart. Kali did a very good job hiding the pain of her husband, but even after all these years, she was still reeling from his death. It hurt to see the kind, gentle woman with such a sadness in her eyes.**

Many smiled at the tragic romance, as the older couples shifted a little closer together. While sad, Kali's love for her husband really touched their hearts.

Ghira smiled towards his lovely wife, knowing that he'd be devastated should anything happen to her.

 **Laying his hand on her shoulder, Jaune gave Kali a warm smile as she blinked away the tears.**

 **"I'm sure he's happy to know you still think about him after all this time. He was a lucky guy to have you. And I can't lie and say I don't also enjoy doing these small chores with you. And as long as you need me, I'll always be here for you and Blake."**

 **'** _ **I'll do whatever it takes to protect you! Even if it costs me my life, I WON'T LET THEM HURT YOU ANYMORE!'**_

 **Shutting her eyes at the old memory, Kali couldn't help the feeling of her racing heart due from the blonde freelancer. So gentle, yet so fierce. In the fires of that crumbling building, she could see the image of his battered and beaten back standing between them and the red horned man ready to gut him like an animal. Since that day, she couldn't fight the guilty pull she felt at the sight of him. It had been so long since someone had been able to capture her heart.**

"Woah," breathed Ruby with a blushing Weiss nodding.

"That's some declaration," mumbled Yang, fanning herself a bit.

"Oh Adam," whispered Blake.

It was still painful to see just how much her friend and former love had fallen from his old noble self.

 **It was at that moment Jaune was taken back as he was pushed back into the sofa, flinching as his head hit the seat, "Ow! Mrs. Belladonna, what are you doing?" he groaned, only to gasp as the woman jumped onto his lap. His eyes flew open, finding the woman grinding against his crotch with a Cheshire grin.**

 **"I've just remembered that there are some gutters in need of cleaning. And I can't do it myself any longer! I need your special tool to get deep in there and clean it off with your hot liquid soap!" she moaned as her fingers flew for his belt.**

"And this just got a whole lot more interesting!" chortled Roman.

"Can't say I'm surprised," sighed Sienna.

 **"Aw, come on! What about Blake?! She won't be happy to find her mother sleeping with her friend!" he tried to argue.**

 **At that, the cat faunus mother stopped, staring off blankly just as she had taken off her hakama, leaving her in her lacy white top.**

 **"You're saying, that because my daughter would be upset at finding out her mother is screwing her friend behind her back, we can't fool around?" she said slowly, getting a nod from Jaune.**

 **Well, that was one of many reasons why. Even if he himself really, really, wanted to throw it all out the window.**

"Does that mean Blake has the hots for Jaune too?" wondered Nora.

"What makes you say that?" questioned Ruby.

"Well, a lot of women seem to like Jaune, and we know how your other feels about him," pointed out the Valkyrie, making Ruby's head puff steam.

"Must. Not. Kill," gritted Taiyang, as Pyrrha tightened her grip around her love.

Her protective senses were tingling, and she wasn't sure where the danger was coming from!

 **Jaune sighed in relief as Kali nodded in understanding, "Okay, then I guess we must do what we must do." she said simply before taking out her scroll. Blake's number was displayed on the screen, making Jaune's face pale as the mature woman grinned widely.**

 **Dear god, no.**

"You so would do that," groaned Blake.

"It's why your father asks me for help when looking over contracts," giggled Kali.

Ghira nodded. Give his wife a loophole and she will exploit it to its fullest.

 **"Hello? Mother, is that you? Is everything alright?"**

 **"Yes, my little kitty. I'm just calling to let you know that Jaune and I are slee-"**

 **"Give me that!"**

 **Wrestling the woman onto the ground, Jaune struggled to end the call as he pinned the woman on her back. Kali giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist while using her free hand to undue her bottom robes. With her legs, she began to slowly ease his pants off, dragging them between his ankles as she pressed harder against him.**

 **"Mom? What is it you're trying to say? Is Jaune there? Hello?"**

 **"Call you back, honey! There's some spring cleaning that's been long overdue."**

 **"It's Spring!"**

 **Nightfall descended onto the dirty, haggard, worn out Jaune as he dragged himself home for the day. It had taken some effort and sweet words, but he had been able to stop Kali from slipping of his briefs and doing the deed on the floor. He'd never felt less of a man after turning her down. Damn chivalry!**

"Meow," blinked Yang, earning a smack from Weiss.

"Jaune!" scolded Diana.

"Grandchildren," drawled Void, freezing the Arc matriarch, conflict now dancing in her eyes.

"I don't think I'd be able to resist so much attention," admitted Ironwood.

"I definitely wouldn't," said Qrow instantly.

 **With that out of the way, they were able to return to their chores, cleaning up the living spaces and rooms, tending the garden, finish up laundry, and prepare dinner for when Blake arrived. Along with all the work, he had to deal with the cat faunus woman's flirty ways and grabby hands. Made sense that by the end of the day, he was tired to the bone. He got paid his works due, was given a nice little boxed lunch Kali had prepared for him, and had his ass smacked as he left the door. Exhaustion was an understatement after all the work he had gone through.**

 **He was still wondering where the hell she could have gotten that sexy maid's uniform from.**

"Hey, that's for Ghira's eyes only," pouted Kali.

"Mom!" cried Blake, a healthy blush staining her father's cheeks.

 **Dragging his feet through the streets, Jaune's weary blue eyes came upon his little slice of heaven. Broken down heaven, but paradise was paradise.**

 **Crow's Nest. A weathered three floor shop in the middle of two apartment complexes; a basement for all their stocked items and supplies, the shop where they did business and negotiated prices with clients, and the top floor where they lived and hung out after a long day like today. The outside had wooden display shelves where they sold candy treats and newspapers along with posters telling of their many services inside. The sign was faded, the 'r' in Crow's slanting like it was ready to fall off any day now. The inside wasn't as bad but was in need of an update and repairs. One of these days he was going to have to stop procrastinating and fix the place up.**

"It looks like a dump," deadpanned Winter.

 **Walking up to the beaten wooden door, he was glad to see they had hung the old closed sign up. After 8PM they were done for the day. He walked around the shop to the alley separating it from the other building before climbing up the metal stairway to his home. Cracking his back, he raised his hand for the door handle, ready to open up till he felt the drain of the day's work hit him at once. Jaune groaned as he fell forward, smacking his head against the door with a thud.**

 **"This is nice. I think I'll just sleep out here with the racoons again. Little Satan won't scratch my eyes out again now that I've left my trashcan's open. Besides, the cold steel of the stairwell is just as fine as a cold shower after all the teasing I've had to go through."**

"He's not serious, right?" asked Ruby, worried for her friend.

Void made an iffy motion. "Jaune's level of bad luck varies from world to world. From what I could tell, Jaune was a bit homeless after his mugging. Most sane people would take the offers made by their friends and family, but Jaune didn't want to feel indebted or like a freeloader. Thus, he usually ends up in strange situations."

 **The sound of locks unbolting and door handle twisting turned Jaune's head up as the door opened. Red eyes found his own, confused at the sight before crinkling up in amusement.**

 **Emerald smirked at her boss, "Long day of work? Told you it would have been a better idea to reschedule. Didn't the doctor say you should be taking it easy after all the work you've been through?"**

"Emerald!" shouted several people, heated glares burning into the projected young woman.

"Circumstances are different," reminded Void, trying to calm down his audience.

 **"Doctor Marco can shove one of his instruments of torture up his ass for all I care. How else are we going to make rent?" Jaune grumbled as he rested his chin on the cool steel of the stairwell.**

 **The dark-skinned thief sighed, resting her hands on her impressive hips. She wore a simple dark green spaghetti shirt and brown pajama bottoms with little jewels. Her short green hair was undone, leaving it to fall back.**

 **For a weak-spined blonde, he sure could be stubborn.**

 **"Come on, Em! What's the hold up? Just pay the pizza guy and get your ass in here! May wants us to start the movie already!"**

 **"Man, chill. We should wait for the boss to come back first. Poor bastard's probably laying in a ditch somewhere. I bet the Schnee's finally got him."**

"I'm pretty sure he'd be laying in something else," chuckled Qrow, only to get a smack courtesy of Summer.

"Thank you," nodded Willow, to which the hooded mother gave a peace sign.

 **Emerald rolled her eyes as she turned her head back to shout, "Who do you think knocked on the door? Jaune's back, and the idiot's too tired to even knock properly."**

 **Walking up to the doorway, a gray-haired teen with dark eyes wearing a gray t-shirt and black pajama bottoms turned his eyes down, snorting at the sight of the blonde, "Sup, boss? The housewives giving you a hard time?" he wiggled his brows.**

 **"You've been hanging around Yang too much, Mercury." Jaune glared flatly as the ex-assassin shrugged.**

 **"Did you get enough to pay off the rent for the month? Landlady was threatening to snap off our fingers, one by one, if we missed it again. Said she was going to use a spoon for the deed."**

"Just what kind of life am I living?" gaped Jaune, fearing for his other's health.

 **"Why a spoon?" That was the least threatening weapon out there.**

 **Chuckling, a dark-skinned toned teen wearing a dark vest over a dress shirt, fedora with a blue trim, black slacks, and sunglasses budged in between Emerald and Mercury.**

"Isn't that Flynt Coal?" pointed out Ruby, to which Weiss nodded.

 **"You might not think it, but a spoon's one of the deadliest weapons out there. My old man used to threaten his men with a rusty old kiddy spoon when they stepped out of line. Lord have mercy, you should've seen them cower." Flynt grinned as he helped his boss up on his feet.**

 **"I don't think seeing a room of hard-faced men with scars trembling before a crappy spoon is an assuring sight." Jaune sighed, thanking his friend as he helped inside. "At least you're kind enough to help your boss when you see him on the ground. Unlike some people." he lightly glared as Emerald and Mercury turned away with innocent whistling.**

"So, they're still jerks," frowned Yang.

 **"Course, that's what it means to be in a familia. You got to help your boss out, that or eat a bullet!" Flynt laughed before dumping the blonde on their wide scarlet sofa.**

 **Jaune's brow twitched, "For the last time, we're not some kind of mob family. We're just a shop of odd jobs, not a hit squad." What part of him looked like he was a Don? He couldn't even handle a gun properly!**

 **Flynt nodded his head with a grin and a thumbs up, "Exactly, the perfect cover!"**

 **Forget it, Jaune slumped back against the cushions of the seat with a tired sigh and shut eyes. The jazz player was better off in his own little world of crime than having him try to explain to him that they were a legit business. Some habits seemed to die hard for Flynt. At least they guy offered more services to the business since joining as of last month.**

 **Right now, Jaune just wanted to relax for the rest of the night. Feeling another body fall beside him, he couldn't help but ease up his muscles and smile as he felt a smaller body hug his arm close to their chest and snuggle up to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to the passive face of a little girl, around fourteen to fifteen years old, with short dusty rose hair, light tan skin, and gray blue eyes. She was dressed in a smaller version of his Pumpkin Pete's onesie and a night cap that covered her left eye.**

"I believe that is May Zedong of Team BRNZ," noted Glynda.

"But why is she so young?" wondered Ren, remembering the sniper huntress.

 **"So, what we watching tonight, May?" he asked the always cool faced redhead. She tilted her head up, frowning lightly in thought.**

 **"I think it's called, Dead Hard? Mercury rented it from BlueBox."**

 **"I don't think that's an appropriate movie for someone your age." Jaune said as he glared at the gray-haired teen.**

 **Mercury scoffed as he sat back on the family sofa, "Someone her age?" he laughed, "She's done worst things in her life then the main character and villains combined. And seen worse. An R-rated action movie shouldn't affect her any less. If anything, it ought to make her laugh at all the crappy action and overdone plot."**

 **"He's right." Emerald nodded as she and Flynt sat back, "An ex-sniper girl trained in assassination and covert ops will do just fine watching a movie as tame as this."**

"This little band of misfits is getting more interesting by the minute," smirked Roman, though he did find Emerald and Mercury to still be annoying brats.

Neo nodded though she wondered how she and her partner are like in this world.

 **"It's the principal, darn it!"**

 **"Really? You know she herself has said worse than 'darn it'. Say damn like a man."**

 **Watching her blonde caretaker grumble about disrespectful employee's and morals, May smiled, snuggling closer for warmth. They were right, the things she had done months ago would make the most hardened criminal squirm, but it was nice to have someone still think of her like a normal child.**

 **"Fine, but we're watching something family friendly after this." Jaune said firmly, getting a groan from everyone.**

"That's sweet. Trying to give her some semblance of a normal childhood," smiled Pyrrha.

Void chuckled. "There are many worlds where Jaune is an amazing father. The same can also be said about you all actually."

"We'd totally be awesome parents," cheered Nora, the others agreeing with her.

"That would be something to see," smiled Summer.

 **"Soooo, we still waiting on the pizza?" Flynt asked as his finger hovered over the play button on the remote.**

 **Mercury shrugged, "Meh, the boss is here, might as well start the movie. We'll just pause it when the food gets here. Now, hurry up and press play! We've all had a long day of work, it's about time we relax with a good movie."**

 **Jaune couldn't agree more. Playing the movie, the five freelancers eased back into their seats as they waited for the movie to start. Looking around at his odd little crew he had gathered this half year, Jaune smiled.**

 **So much had happened since he had taken over Qrow's odd jobs shop. Earned his fair share of scars and enemies, nearly died by psychopaths and mobsters, got roped into crazy schemes for power, earned the attractions of his friends' single mothers who couldn't take no for an answer, and fixed his fair share of messes just to pay rent. But in that time, he had also fixed families, saved lives, made others see the wrong of their actions, freed others of their imprisonment, and gave a home to those with nowhere to go. And because of that, he now had his own little family made up of a thief that once worked for an evil mafia family, an ex-sniper girl once part of an orphanage that trained soldiers, an assassin for hire, and an ex-mobster that once belonged to a mafia family that ran the streets.**

 **The carefree, simple life Jaune had long ago was gone. In its place was a life of odd jobs, working to make rent, evading the sexy temptations of older woman, and an unclear future.**

 **And if Jaune had to say, he didn't miss the simple life all that much anymore. Not as long as he had friends like this around.**

"Looks like you still get to play the hero, kid. My other left his business in good hands," chuckled Qrow, as the projection faded.

"I wish we could've seen more of that world. It's so different without the Grimm," commented Ruby.

"But it seems to have its own set of problems," sighed Winter, as everyone started to get up and stretch now that the viewing session was over.

"So, what now?" asked Taiyang.

Void hummed as he seemed to be looking into space before he tilted his head, a frown gracing his features. "It seems Mass wishes to speak with me for a bit. He must've discovered something while he was away. For now, why don't you all take a break? Mingle, explore, train, etc."

"Is it something we should be concerned about?" voiced Ozpin.

Void shrugged. "Unlikely, but I'll need to know what it is first. If any of you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask my home. It is semi-sentient, so it'll fulfill your requests as much as possible."

With that the cloaked immortal teleported away, leaving the large group to themselves.

"How about lunch?" suggested Summer with a clap of her hands.

"Lunch sounds grand," smiled Willow.

* * *

 **Thanks again to NeoShadows for allowing me to showcase one of his works. Please go check him out.**

 **Meanwhile, let me know what you all think of the reactions. Since this is supposed to be more of a cheery break away from the serious and drama-filled stories, I figured the commentary would be a bit different.**

 **As stated above, the next few chapters will be about pushing the overarching plot forward, while the next viewing session will be a couple more fun-filled stories.**

 **Til next time!**


	16. Break: Recruitment and Conversations

**Time for the break chapter!**

 **Just a quick note: I'd like to thank Blaiseingfire for the help and for letting me use his avatar for the story. From this, it's pretty safe to say that the next story to be viewed is the hilarious work of Blaiseingfire! And if you haven't read his stuff, I'd highly suggest reading it. It's funny, though I don't know if his more smutty works would be suitable for your minds.**

 **Anyways! My disclaimer is in chapter one, and I don't own Blaise! Blaise belongs to Blaiseingfire and his works belong to him. He's just letting me borrow them! The same thing with Mass, as he is Masseffect-TxS's avatar.**

* * *

The Chamber of the Gods.

A large circular chamber, it shared much of its architecture with the rest of Void's dimensional home. However, this ancient meeting place was different. Giant crystal pillars lined the walls, stretching into the starry heavens and beyond the sight of any immortal. In between each set of pillars sat twelve white marble chairs in a circular formation, allowing only twelve gods to physically convene at any given time while others were able to observe and communicate through the crystal pillars.

And in the center of the large chamber was a glowing pool of multicolored light, casting everything in an ethereal glow as its divine energy created a mystical and humbling presence for all.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Mass," called out Void, having phased into existence and stepping forward to join his fellow watcher before the divine pool.

Mass said nothing and remained still though his crossed arms did tighten, making the cloaked immortal raise a brow. It was unlike his friend to be so silent.

"This must be serious then."

Mass only grit his teeth before gesturing towards the divine pool. "I have learned something about Remnant that disturbs me greatly. It involves the Gods of Light and Darkness."

"Really? I'll admit that I've been curious as to why they and the other Gods have tasked me with helping the people of Remnant…"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how many of these gods work?" teased Mass, though there was no humor dancing in his eyes.

Void frowned deeply, his eyes quickly flashing crimson before returning to their normal amethyst. "No, I haven't. What is it that you've discovered?"

"The origins of Salem, Ozpin's curse, and everything that has resulted in the creation of Remnant as we understand it today," frowned Mass.

"I'm not going to like this, will I?" muttered Void.

Mass shook his head as they stared into the mystical light. "No. You will not."

Thus, it was in this chamber that two immortal watchers would come to learn the forgotten history.

History that would forever change their stance towards the Brother Gods of Remnant.

* * *

 _An Hour Later…_

Mass breathed deeply as he and Void exited the vision and stepped away from the mystical energies of the sacred well. Opening his eyes, the redheaded immortal could sense the fury that boiled beneath Void's skin, the rage-induced trembling of his body.

"Void?"

Void didn't speak and the shaking settled. Suddenly, his eyes shot opening, a furious, bloody crimson.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" screamed Void, his godly energy erupting into a storm of colors, amethyst and crimson chief among them.

Mass stepped back, shielding himself from the raging fury but otherwise unbothered by his friend's outburst. He watched in silence as Void twisted and threw out his arms, unleashing all his rage and power into the crystal pillars and marble chairs.

"Those hypocrites! Fools! Wretched curs!" screamed Void, his eyes shifting from crimson to amethyst to azure.

"Void!" shouted Mass, his stern voice roaring through the raging godly power and freezing his friend in place.

Slowly, the chaotic energies died down and dissipated. Silence returned to the sacred meeting chamber but there was no tranquility.

"…The Brothers. Does Lord Oum know about this? Better yet, why would he allow this?"

Mass shook his head. "He created the RWBY-verse, Void. When he gave life to it, he chose to step back and see what it would become. He knew of significant events, but he allowed the free will of others for these events to occur."

"Chose? Life? The Brothers certainly seemed to forget these aspects when their perfect 'experiment' rebelled against them," growled Void.

"It was the manipulations of Salem that caused humanity to fall."

"And it was the Gods that led to that failure!" argued the incensed immortal.

Flexing his own power, Mass sent a stern glare towards his friend. "I'm not defending the Gods, nor do I feel nothing for Salem's tragic life. All parties are to blame for what has become of Remnant."

"They're gods, Mass. They should've known better!"

"Yes, they should. However, I believe your rage is blinding you from truly seeing the important things."

"Like what? The fact that Ozpin has wasted his life and the lives of so many others? That Pyrrha and Summer died for nothing? The fact that Salem is by all accounts seeking to commit assisted suicide through the gathering of the relics?"

"That the Remnant that we know today would not have come about had all these events not played out. Through our observations, we've come to love Remnant and its people. As immortal watchers and guardians, we've come to care for the people we're seeking to help."

"RWBY and JNPR…"

"Although we are not able to truly interact with them, they've given us much. We've laughed at their hijinks and admired each of them for their passion and determination."

"STRQ…"

"We've cried for them and the suffering they've gone through. Summer's death, Taiyang's depression, Raven's disillusion, Qrow's self-hatred."

"The Faunus…"

"Had Salem not incurred the wrath of the Brothers, then the Faunus would never had arisen. We sympathize with their mistreatment and even we must admit that Adam's fall is not entirely his own fault."

"Ozma and Salem."

"She just wanted to be with the love of her life, and so did Ozma. Death tore them apart and it is the fault of no one."

"Nothing in life is fair, nor is it guaranteed," sighed Void, his shoulders lowered in tired defeat.

Mass nodded as he stepped forward and gripped his friend's shoulder in comfort.

"What do we do now, Mass? What do I do after everything we've just learned?"

"What you intended to do in the first place, my friend. Help prepare everyone for the war against Salem."

"And what of the Brothers?"

"We'll get to them when it's time to cross that bridge."

Void's crimson eyes we unreadable as he stared into Mass' optimistic ones. Slowly, the crimson bled away, and calm amethyst returned. The cloaked immortal nodded as he moved back towards the mystical well, Mass following in step.

"Thank you for that."

"That's what friends do. I'm sure Yang would've done better though."

Void snorted. "She'd probably try to kick my ass first."

Mass barked out a laugh before he rubbed his chin in thought. "Should we tell the others about this?"

Void nodded. "We're not going to be like Salem and Ozpin. They must know about the forgotten history."

"And the fallout?"

"We be there for them. General Doyle has comforted Blake before, and I'm sure the others can do the same with everyone else."

"There is also the fact that Jinn said Ozma couldn't kill Salem. She never said anything about Salem being defeated nor killed by another."

"Genies," agreed Void with a sigh.

"That being said we'll have to change our original training plans and beef them up some more."

"And considering that some of them are out of shape or have never really seen actual combat…"

"Anyone we can find to help us out?"

Void hummed as there was an individual that could help but was uncertain whether he'd move away from his station.

"Blaise!" exclaimed Mass, his usual grin returning as he snapped his fingers.

"Blaise?" questioned Void with a raised brow.

Mass nodded. "Blaise would be a perfect addition to the team! He's got a sound mind for group tactics and he's a crack shot with a rifle."

"He is very proficient in ranged combat," agreed Void.

"Plus, he can keep the more stubborn ones in line like Ironwood and Sienna," added Mass.

"We'll need to get him to agree first and then inform him of what's going on should we somehow convince him to help us," pointed out Void.

"He'll understand what's at stake. I'm not the only fanboy when it comes to our Remnant friends," grinned Mass.

Of that statement Void had no doubt. With a nod for his fellow immortal to step back, Void breathed deeply as he flexed his power and searched for their potential comrade. Once finding Blaise's godly signature and homing in on it, Void reached out with his hand and created a dimensional portal. As the swirling bridge of energy stabilized, the cloaked immortal himself took a few steps away.

Both Mass and Void stood in silence with only the gentle hum of the portal echoing through the sacred chamber.

Several minutes passed before both gods perked up at the portal started emitting warped sounds of gunfire and screaming. Suddenly, a masked man in dark blue and charcoal armor dashed through the swirling energy, stumbling and landing on his backside.

"Close it! Close it!" shouted Blaise, firing his XM8 assault rifle into the portal.

"What the-?!" started Mass, as the two gods saw an unknown creature with multiple tentacles try and make its way through the dimensional doorway.

"The fuck!" shouted Void as he closed immediately closed the portal, which cut off the tentacles that were trying to grab hold of Blaise.

Once the portal closed and Blaise's weapon stopped firing, the chamber was silent again.

"WOO!"

Only for it to be shattered a second later as Blaise jumped up and viciously punted one of the dismembered limbs that littered the floor.

"Ha! Not getting hentai'd tonight, bitch! Alright, so where am I…"

Blaise's gleeful smile dropped the moment his eyes caught sight of Void and Mass, the latter giving the armored immortal a friendly wave.

"Nope," said Blaise as he immediately turned around and started walking towards the chamber's only entryway.

"Oh, c'mon, buddy! You haven't even given us a chance to ask yet!" laughed Mass, while Void sighed.

"Nope," continued Blaise.

"We need your help, Blaise. The people of Remnant need your help," stressed Void, making the armored god freeze in his tracks.

"You want my help," deadpanned Blaise as he turned around and marched up to his godly colleagues.

"You want _my_ help," repeated Blaise, a sarcastic laugh filtering through his combat mask.

Mass nodded and was about to speak only to be shot down when Blaise held up his hand.

"If you haven't noticed. The last time I decided to help another watcher I ended up having a whole bunch of RWBY worlds dumped on my lap!" growled Blaise.

"Oh, they're not that bad," chuckled Mass.

"They're all essentially bad smuts of Jaune getting fucked by futas! And that's on top of all the other shit I'm responsible for!" roared Blaise, pointing at the slimy tentacles scattered on the floor.

"Please, Blaise. What we are asking is nothing like that. I have been tasked with helping the people of Remnant from Salem's insane plans," explained Void, hoping to calm the raging man down.

"Give me _one_ good reason why I should help you two," demanded Blaise, crossing his arms.

"Look into the pool. It's actually one of the reasons why we wanted to ask you for help," gestured Mass, his countenance becoming serious once more.

Blaise glared at Void and Mass's grave looks before huffing. "Whatever you have better convince me."

Void and Mass both nodded as they followed Blaise back towards the mystical pool. As Blaise's mind dived into the sacred energies, the two immortals exchanged looks before taking the plunge a second time.

* * *

 _An Hour Later…_

Blaise breathed out as he felt his consciousness return to his body alongside Void and Mass. The armored immortal exhaled before turning to face his friends.

"You two really need my help?"

Void and Mass nodded with the former stepping forward. "If Salem gets a hold of the relics, it is likely she will use them to summon the Gods of Light and Darkness back to Remnant. When they do, it's even more likely that they will deem humanity and the Faunus failures."

"Team RWBY and their friends are formidable, but the trials they face are daunting. We have faith in their ability, but we are concerned what might happen should they end up confronting the Brothers," added Mass.

"There are also the potential losses that would devastate them. We've already shown them what will happen to Pyrrha and Ozpin's current incarnation. Even the first death of the Remnant Knight," finished Void.

"Son of a bitch," sighed Blaise, running a hand down his battle mask.

Void and Mass watched their friend in silence, unable to tell what Blaise was thinking with his face hidden behind his mask.

"You also get to meet with Glynda and Vernal," said Mass, hoping that would finally persuade the man into joining their cause. However, this only served to have Void facepalm.

Blaise said nothing, but eventually the man gave the two a small nod. "Alright. You've convinced me. I'll help. So, what's the current plan?"

Void quickly explained how he was showing his guests the various worlds that made up the RWBY-verse and his subsequent plans for helping them face their demons. He also made mention of the plans that were being formulated for his agents to help Ruby and the others once they returned to Remnant, while Mass talked about the upcoming training sessions that they'd be taking part in.

Throughout it all, Blaise listened attentively and only asked a few questions regarding certain parts of their plans and of the worlds that they'd already visited.

"So, I'm mostly helping them with strategy, close combat, and long-range training?"

"That's the gist of things. We could also use your help in the logistics that Void is looking over," affirmed Mass.

"Fine, but I swear if you show us any of _those_ worlds, I'm killing us all," growled Blaise, fingering one of his grenades.

Knowing how powerful some of his explosives are, Void and Mass nodded rapidly though the cloaked immortal did raise something he felt that needed mentioning.

"About that…"

"…Oh, you can't be serious!"

"I have no intention of showing Jaune and the others _those_ worlds," assured Void with hands raised.

"I'm pretty sure all the parents and adults would try to kill Void for showing that kind of stuff to the young ones," chuckled Mass.

"Then, what worlds do you plan on showing them?" interrogated Blaise, still skeptical of Void's intentions to not mess with him.

"Well, I do plan on viewing some of the worlds that were originally under your watch. Considering how amusing those Jaune Arcs are, I figured they'd be suitable entertainment for the upcoming viewing session until the next break," explained Void.

"Which would also be when we actually start training everyone," grinned Mass.

"…Fine, but if I see one dick, then I'm kicking your ass. Clear?" growled Blaise.

"Crystal," deadpanned Void.

"Yeah!" whooped Mass with a raised fist, "welcome to Team VMB!"

"…No."

"I'm so killing you first…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Wow, that salmon was great, Mrs. Belladonna!" sighed Yang, patting her full stomach.

"I really missed your cooking, mom," smiled Blake.

"It's definitely better than anything the White Fang has," admitted Ilia.

"And we finally got to try that sushi that Blake always talked about!" grinned Ruby.

Kali's joyous laughter carried from her place at the large circular table that came complete with a spinning platform. The mature Faunus sipped her tea, enjoying the relaxed air.

The meals prepared by their otherworldly host were great and all, but there was just something fulfilling about making a delicious meal with one's own hands. Even the criminal elements of their group decided to chip in and help with the cooking. Though they did so under the watchful eyes of Ozpin and his inner circle.

With everyone's stomachs fed it seemed that the previous tension almost disappeared entirely.

"I'm telling you, Red. It's not going to happen."

"But Void brought you and Neo here to help us against Salem! Don't you think this is a sign to change your ways?"

Almost.

Neo paused in her slaughtering of ice-cream sundaes to make some quick gestures, to which Roman nodded.

"Neo's right, Red. We're only in this because the alternative is misery and death. Plus, if Cinder and Salem win, then the two of us are out of business. Working with you ensures survival. It doesn't mean we'll have a change of heart and all that crap."

Ruby puffed her cheeks before sighing and turned back to her cookies. If Roman wanted to keep being a criminal, then it wasn't her job to make him change.

She'll just have to kick his butt and foil his schemes like before.

"So, what should we do now?" burped Nora, making everyone exchange glances.

"We could explore Void's home some more," offered Ilia.

"Perhaps find a training room? It'd be good to get some exercise in," said Pyrrha.

"We should also start planning our counters against Cinder's current plans," added Ironwood.

Before anyone else could voice another suggestion, the entire chamber shook, throwing everyone off balance. As Ruby and her friends gathered their bearings, nervous and confused looks were exchanged before the shaking returned with a vengeance.

"What's going on?!" shouted Ruby.

"I don't know?!" cried Jaune, having fallen on his rear.

"It feels like an earthquake!" said Willow, holding onto the table for dear life.

"But this place isn't on a planet!" pointed out Blake as she held onto her parents.

"What the hell is Void doing?!" shouted Qrow towards the ceiling, hoping for some sort of answer.

As suddenly as the violent tremors occurred, they stopped once more. Stunned and frightened at this point, everyone cautiously began making their way back to the sitting area.

"What was all that about?" breathed Yang as she collapsed against Team RWBY's couch.

"Maybe something happened to Void?" offered Ruby.

"Oh! Did he get into a fight?!" hypothesized an excited Nora.

"I don't think I want to meet anything tough enough to challenge a god," winced Jaune.

"I'm sure Mr. Cloak and Viewer will let us know when he gets back, kid," reassured Qrow as he and the other adults settled into their own seats.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow. Where did Mom go?" asked Ruby, noticing that Summer wasn't next to Taiyang.

"Raven's gone too," piped Yang.

"I saw White Hood drag her off towards the other side of the room. Apparently, she wanted to have a 'private talk' with her," scowled Vernal, unhappy with Summer's disrespectful treatment of her tribe leader.

"Why would Mom want to talk to her?" frowned Yang.

"Easy, Spitfire. Raven has her issues, but Summer was the leader of our team for a reason. She was the only one to really make any headway with Raven back when we were attending Beacon," pointed Qrow.

Taiyang nodded. "Summer was really the glue that kept STRQ together. I'm sure whatever she has to say is between them only."

* * *

 _With Summer and Raven..._

"What do you want, Summer?" demanded Raven, annoyed that her old partner dragged her all the way to the other end of the large chamber.

"Always one to cut to the chase. It's honestly good to see you again, Raven," smiled Summer.

"That's-hrk!"

Raven didn't get to voice her opinion as Summer raised a finger to the bandit's lips. The older Rose's small smile and soft laughter became chilling as her killing intent flooded Raven's senses. Not enough to alert everyone else but just enough to establish that it was the bandit leader's best interest to remain silent.

"That said, while I'm happy you're here, I just wanted to let you know a few things regarding my family, Raven."

Raven remained motionless except for a small grunt under Summer's glowing silver eyes.

"You see, old friend. Death has granted me a certain…perspective on things. And on certain people," emphasized Summer, her small smile unchanged.

"Mass actually reminded me earlier when he mentioned you being the current Spring Maiden. I know what happened with the previous Spring Maiden and I've seen what you've been doing since you left Yang on our doorstep."

Loathed as she is to admit it, Raven felt her fear slowly grow as Summer's killing intent grew a little more.

"Truthfully, I don't really care about any of that, but I do care about Yang. Mr. Phoenix may have sent you those tapes and pictures but know that Yang is no longer your daughter. You lost your right to be her mother when you abandoned her and Taiyang. As far as I'm concerned, she's mine and Tai's."

At this, Raven pushed through the fear and narrowed her eyes dangerously though this didn't seem to bother Summer at all.

"You haven't seen her suffer in silence alone and being forced to grow up when she was only a small child. You weren't there to see just how much your abandonment affected Tai. You didn't experience just how deep Qrow's depression goes. Even after my death, you didn't even try to make amends."

"I won't stop Yang from chasing after you because in some twisted way I know you still care for her and Taiyang. No matter what, she wants answers to why you left, and I can't prevent that. And if you choose to patch things up with her, then that's fine. But I'm making it clear here and now that I won't tolerate you hurting us any longer. I have a chance to make my family whole again, Raven, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt them again. Not, Salem. Not Ozpin. And certainly not you."

As Summer's killing intent started to fade, Raven let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she stared into Summer's eyes, her maiden powers reacting painfully to her former partner's own mysterious strength.

"Live your life and do what you wish, Raven. But hurt my family again, and I will make sure you know what it's like to be a ghost."

With her words said, Summer turned around and started making her way towards the viewing area, leaving a stunned and frozen Raven behind.

The bandit leader could only stare into her former partner's retreating form, her cold hands cracking into trembling fists.

* * *

 **Well, I'm certainly going to get some hate reviews and comments about that last scene.**

 **In regards to writing this short chapter, I've come to realize that we always hear of Team STRQ being one of the best teams in Beacon, and we've certainly seen the skills of Qrow, Taiyang, and Raven, as well as their personalities.**

 **However, we still don't really know much about them because their histories were never shown to us. Sure we know about Raven and Qrow in the present time and hints to their younger years and histories, but we never saw them when they were in their prime. We never saw Summer Rose in her prime.**

 **I feel like Summer would be the glue of her team much like how Ruby is with hers. I also feel like Summer could've been the Mama Bear of STRQ because of all the strong personalities that each member has.**

 **From this, I've also come to realize that a lot of the pain that Raven caused Tai, Yang, and Qrow a LOT of emotional pain. We don't know about Summer since she's dead. And yes, I do know that Ozpin is the root cause for Raven leaving in the first place, but it was ultimately her decision to break all contact with the others, even if she was observing them from a distance.**

 **I won't lie and say that I don't have any bias against Raven, as she is not a character I hold in high regard though I understand her way of thinking. However, I believe that Summer would do anything to protect her family from any and all threats. Including Raven.**

 **Anyways, now you all have a bit of a deeper look into Summer's current mindset, and the plot points that are being set up.**

 **Please comment and review if you like. Let me know of any constructive criticisms you have or any suggestions to the story. Just please no unjustified flames. I'll catch you all later!**


	17. Puppy Arc 1-12

**Disclaimer: Sixsamchaos does not own RWBY.**

* * *

When Summer and Raven rejoined the group, most were immersed in small talk. However, the most observant of the group took notice of the silent tension between the two women, including Taiyang and Qrow, but chose not to bring attention to it.

"So, when do you think Void will return?" wondered Ruby.

"Right now, Ruby," smiled the cloaked immortal, as he and Mass appeared with Blaise in tow.

"Oh," said the young Rose before blinking at the new guest.

"Ooh, what kind of rifle is that?!" shouted Ruby as she sped over to the armored immortal, startling Blaise as she whirled around and inspected his gear.

"Another watcher I presume?" inquired Ozpin as everyone took in Blaise's armor and weaponry, a little wary of him without their weapons.

Void nodded as he gestured to his friend while Mass took his place near the couches. "This is Blaise. Among us, he is known as Blaiseingfire."

"Yo," greeted Blaise as he plucked Ruby from the air by her hood.

"Ack-hey!" choked the younger Rose.

"You'll get to see it in action during our first training session, kid," snorted Blaise.

Ruby pouted at the gun-toting immortal before her brain caught Blaise's statement, something that made nearly everyone perk up.

"Training session?" gasped Ruby in excitement.

Blaise nodded. "Yup. Right now, we'll be looking at one of the universes that I'm in charge of. Afterwards, we're going to train for a bit."

"Does this mean the planning stage of our training regimens is complete?" inquired Ironwood.

Mass gave a so-so gesture. "There's still certain things we need to inform everyone about but at this point we might as well get you all prepared for the more intensive stuff."

"This is mainly to prepare everyone who either have not seen battle in a long time or have been too busy with other duties for more extensive training," stepped in Void.

Everyone nodded as they listened to the three immortals before they'd settled back into their seats. Silently, however, the three watchers exchanged glances, having noticed the tension coming from Team STRQ, and the conflict raging beneath Raven's emotionless expression. Filing it away for later, Void sighed and moved to his normal place directly behind the seated group and reactivated the viewing portal. Mass and Blaise took positions to his left and right respectively.

"So, what kind of world will we be watching?" asked Nora.

Void sent a quick glance towards Blaise who was casually thumbing one of his grenade's priming rings before returning his focus to the ginger bomber. "I've decided to continue with viewing some of the more amusing worlds that exist within the RWBY-verse. A nice little 'show' before we put you all to the grind."

"It won't be as awkward as the last world will it?" coughed Jaune.

The immortals laughed at the young Arc's flushed face and Pyrrha's pouting beside him. "Don't worry, Jaune. We'll be visiting one of Blaise's worlds, which are a bit more…"

"Fucked up," grunted Blaise, earning raised brows and looks from the gathered audience.

"What does that mean?" asked Yang, wondering if Ruby should be present for the imminent viewing.

Mass waved off their concerns with a smile as Void finished locking onto the intended dimension. "It's nothing to be worried about. The world we're about to see actually focuses on Jaune's semblance."

"My semblance," started Jaune.

Blaise merely gestured for everyone to get comfortable, having an idea of which world his colleague was speaking of. "It's best explained by simply watching. This Jaune is a bit different from the ones you've seen before."

With Blaise's reassurance, everyone settled down just as the viewing portal projected the first images.

 **Hello there. I uh, bet you're wondering who I am, so let me introduce myself.**

"Looks like we're starting off with another monologue," hummed Blake.

 **My name is Jaune Arc. I'm growing up in a village near the kingdom of Vale with my family. There's my father, Nicholas, and my mother, Juniper, and my seven sisters.**

 **I have two older sisters, Jessica and Jemima, a twin named Joan, my younger sisters Jenny, June, and the twins Jade and Jane. It gets really hectic sometimes and makes me want to pull my hair out, but I love them all dearly.**

Neither Jaune nor his parents balked at the different names, everyone having accepted that slight differences would be a given by this point.

 **My father is a huntsman, and a damn good one at that. The Arcs hailed from a lineage of heroes for generations. I was always fascinated by the tales from my father and late grandfather. I wanted to be a hero like them. Be someone who was respected. Someone who people look up to.**

 **My parents were obviously against the idea. I could understand why, they wanted to keep me safe. But I honestly couldn't take it anymore. Being the only son got me babied by everyone to no end. I wanted to prove that I could make it on my own. But I was always put back down.**

Roland and Diana frowned upon hearing Jaune's thoughts. They may have patched things up with their son but being reminded of their past arguments was still sore for them. For Jaune, the blonde teen wondered if his dream to be a hero was another one of his universal constants.

 **But then one day, Grimm snuck past the towns outer guard. Some made it to our house… we were lucky dad was home that day. After that, dad decided that maybe me being a huntsman wasn't that bad of an idea.**

 **And so, my father unlocked my aura. It was an odd experience, felt kind of tingly. He then decided to test it by sparring with me. I won't go into details, but experienced warrior vs someone who just had their aura unlocked… well let's just say that thanks to aura I was only sore for a few hours instead of a few weeks.**

While most of the adults held smiles of amusement, the younger generation groaned, remembering their own experiences of having their asses handed to them. Yang and Nora in particular.

 **And I swear he cheated. I'm not sure how and I don't have evidence. But I'm positive that he cheated.**

 **Anyway, over time as the training went on, I got better. I can now last almost two minutes against my dad in 1v1 combat. That honestly doesn't sound like much, but against a veteran huntsman, it's a lot and was a sign that I was improving, which motivated me even more.**

 **But eventually, something happened. We're not sure how or why it happened, we're still not sure if it's semblance or aura related or not. But we all (at least I) have come to this conclusion.**

 **I'm cursed.**

This caused many within the audience to exchange glances, some more concerned than others. While it was a rare occurrence, there were semblances that made it difficult for some huntsmen and huntresses to have normal relations with others. Qrow being a good testament for such cases.

 **How? I turn into a monster, a terrifying beast of evil.**

 **Needless to say, my transformation warranted some panicked responses from my family. Mom cried the biggest crocodile tears while dad tried to calm her. My sisters were hysterical and tried to figure out what happened and how to change me back. But Jade and Jane thought I was the cutest thing ever and wanted to pet me.**

"…What?" deadpanned Qrow.

 **They were weird like that.**

 **But thankfully after almost twelve agonizing hours later, I suddenly turned back to normal. Everyone's happy cheers died seconds later when we realized that my clothes didn't transform with me and I was standing in the living room naked in front of my entire family.**

No one spoke as Jaune's alternate continued his monologue, a bit taken aback by how serious he was taking his situation. Though many were confused by his words, others like Ruby and Pyrrha blushed at the sight of Jaune's nudity.

 **Yeah, that wasn't a fun memory, I still get teased for it. But I was back to normal and everything was fine.**

 **But then when next week rolled around, it happened again. And the week after that. And the week after that one, and it continued on. We all realized that it wasn't going to stop. Me transforming like this was the new normal.**

 **We never really found an explanation for what causes it, even over a year down the line. All we know is that it's at least once a week, and whether my clothes transform with me or not is random. It's weird, but we slowly learned to deal with it.**

"So, is Jaune a werewolf or something?" asked Ruby.

Blaise chuckled. "Well, in a manner of speaking…"

 **And well, that's my story. I'm the only son in the Arc family cursed to randomly turn into a horrifying monster whenever life finds it amusing.**

 **"Jaune, are you in here?"**

 **Wait, Jessica? I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow.**

 **"Surprise! I managed to get home a day earl-... oh, I see you turned into a little puppy again."**

"…You've got to be kidding me?" groaned Qrow, glaring at the adorable little bastard.

Void sent the brooding man a sympathetic smile and expanded the viewing portal's perspective, revealing Jaune's alternate in his puppy form.

"He looks like a shiba inu," mused Ironwood, as people started to coo at the little guy.

"He's so cute!" squealed Ruby.

"So unfair…" pouted Qrow, slumping against the couch when he took note of the looks the women were giving Puppy Jaune.

 **I'm not a small dog! I'm… just a younger beast.**

 **"Why are you sitting on the dresser looking out the wind- were you going to howl at the moon?!"**

"Really?!" gasped Nora, while Jaune's face met his hands.

"Serenading the great love," whined Zwei, getting confused looks from Summer, Taiyang, and Willow.

 **What, no! I was just… stop laughing!**

 **"Ha ha ha ha ha, I'm sorry, but that's just too cute! Come here."**

 **Cute?! I'm not cute! I am a descendant of a wolf! A fearsome beast and predat- hey put me down!**

 **"I'm sorry, you're just so adorable right now."**

 **Dang it, Jessica, get your hands off of my head. I'm warning you. Alright, you just lost your finger privileges! Ragh!**

 **"Jaune, that tickles! Stop biting me!"**

 **Never! I shall devour your fingers for my hungry belly!**

"Aww, he's just like Zwei," giggled Ruby.

"I-I can't take this," gasped Pyrrha, trying to breathe.

 **"How about a trade? I scratch the back of your ears and you let me go?"**

 **Wha? No, I will not be tempte- temp- tem…. oh yeah, that's the spot. Yes, yes, a little to the left. Yes, right there.**

"Scratches are nice," smiled Zwei, panting as Summer scratched behind his ears.

 **"While I want to do this all day, I did come here for a reason. Mom said dinner was going to be ready soon. Since I didn't see you yet, I volunteered to come get you."**

 **Wait… food? Food! I like food!**

 **"Alright alright, calm down. Your tail is gonna kill me. Now comes the bad news."**

"Huh?" said Jaune, raising a brow.

 **Huh?**

Pyrrha smiled at her boyfriend(?) and gave him a little pat on the head, which made Jaune flush in embarrassment.

Head rubs were nice too.

 **"Mom made soup and potato bread, which I know you struggle to eat as a dog..."**

 **...why would you do this? Why would you promise me food that I can't eat?**

"Here we go," groaned Taiyang, remembering all the times Zwei had the family wrapped around his tiny paws.

 **"No Jaune… Jaune please put those eyes away. You're gonna kill me. I have another idea. I saw mom make an overabundance of chicken nuggets for Jade and Jane, I'm sure they'll be willing to share them with you. And they're Grimm shaped."**

 **Grimm shaped chicken nuggets? Yes! Oh my gosh yes! Jessica, I love you!**

 **"Easy boy, don't slobber me!"**

 **Oops, sorry.**

"It's like when we were growing up with Zwei," smiled Ruby.

 **"Alrighty then, come on, I'll carry you down."**

 **Yes, carry me like the prince I am.**

"This one's a bit cheekier," snickered Mass, making Blaise snort.

 **So yeah, this is my story. I am Jaune Arc, and I am a fearsome terrifying puppy... yeah that sounded better in my head.**

"We dogs are fierce!" barked Zwei proudly, earning amused looks from those around him, except for Blake.

"So, what do you all think so far?" inquired Blaise, as Void paused the projection for a moment.

"Fearless Leader's so cute!" squealed Nora.

Many nodded with the ginger bomber. Some like Torchwick and Vernal merely shrugged or grunted, not really caring about the cutesy stuff, while others like Blake and Sienna were a little more disgruntled with Jaune's canine features.

"You were correct in this Jaune being different from the ones we've seen previously," commented Ozpin.

"Some guys just get all the luck," moaned a depressed Qrow.

"We know Qrow," sighed Summer, doing her best to comfort her friend alongside Taiyang, as Zwei moved over to cheer up the drunkard.

Chuckling at the antics of his guests, Void turned to Blaise, curious about the armored immortal's reaction. "Have I met your desired stipulations, my friend?"

"…At least it's not Jaune having sex with futanaris," grunted Blaise, keeping his voice low enough to not alert the faunus.

"So, you won't blow up my home?" smirked Void.

Unseen behind his mask, Blaise rolled his eyes at the cloaked immortal's comment. "Your home repairs itself. And you know how surprising training sessions could be."

"So long as you don't accidentally kill our heroes, it's fine," sheepishly chuckled Mass, as he and Void gulped.

 **"Jessica, Jaune, dinner is ready," Juniper Arc called out as she sat down in her chair at the dining room table. Her husband was away on a hunting job, so it was just her and her eight children tonight.**

 **"Be** **right down mom," Jessica called out. A few moments later, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the oldest daughter walked in, carrying an excited small yellow puppy in her hands.**

 **"Oh dear," Juniper sighed with a soft smile, it was hard not to when he looked so adorable. Her daughters all gave him a happy greeting, with smiles, small cheers, and a pat or scratch on the head if he was close enough. She was now somewhat thankful that she didn't pay attention and made too many chicken nuggets for Jade and Jane.**

"So that's why you keep getting chicken nuggets during lunch," grinned Ruby.

"Says the one who eats nothing but cookies and strawberries," returned Jaune.

 **Jaune had trouble eating some kinds of food when he was like this. Soup was sensitive on his tongue and he had trouble swallowing bread. She made a mental note to be more careful and considerate with him in the future.**

"Keeping you girls from feeding Zwei everything when you three were younger was a massive headache," huffed Taiyang, leaning into his wife.

Ruby, Yang, and Zwei all gave sheepish grins towards the Rose-Xiao-Long patriarch. Their father held a lot of patience for their rambunctious butts.

 **"June, could you move so Jaune can sit next to Jade and Jane?" She asked her sixth daughter. She nodded and stood up. Jaune then jumped out of Jessica's arms and hopped on the chair. "Jade, Jane, would you mind sharing with Jaune?" She smiled when they wordlessly took some of their chicken on another plate.**

 **"Here you go," Jane cheered as she put the plate to Jaune. With a wagging tail, he jumped up and placed his front paws on the table, painting happily as he dug into his meal, devouring the Grimm shaped treats one by one. Everyone else started eating their dinner of chunky soup and potato bread.**

 **Juniper felt at peace. It was a rare moment for her, considering she was a mother of eight. Things can get hectic very quickly, especially when they were all younger, but she found that despite some sibling rivalry, everyone seemed to get along well as they got older, especially since Jaune condition (she refused to call it a curse, curses weren't adorable and let you rub their tummy) came to light.**

"Hmm, it's certainly a unique semblance. I've only ever come across those with partial transformations," mused Ozpin.

 **However, most of that probably came from no one wanting to see Jaune sad while he was like this. They did once, their hearts were still mending from the sight.**

Before anyone could comment, an image of a depressed Puppy Arc came into view, no doubt a memory of Juniper's.

"Hrk!" cried the students, collapsing at the pitiful cuteness.

"Aww!" smiled many of the adults, finding the fluffy boy absolutely adorable.

"My sweet baby boy!" squealed Diana, crocodile tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Really?" grunted Blaise only to see Void shrug as he stopped Mass from reaching into the portal and snatching up the little guy.

 **She took another bite and finished her potato bread, before she looked over the dinner table. She took joy in seeing her daughters enjoying themselves, enjoying her home cooking and having conversations with one another about various topics. She glanced over to her two youngest daughters playing with their last bit of food.**

 **She was about to speak up, until she saw a pair of blond dog ears slowly creep up between the two of them. She decided to wait and see where this goes.**

 **"Hey man, wanna go eat some innocent humans?" Jade said in a Grimm like voice as she moved a Beowulf chicken nugget.**

 **"I dunno man," Jane said with a Geist nugget. "Did you hear about what happened to Larry? He got eaten by a big yellow monster!"**

 **"Oh please," Jade brought another Beowulf nugget up. "That's just a myth. Besides if it did exist, I'd totally beat it up."**

 **"Rawr!" Jaune took this as his cue to strike. He jumped up and chomped down onto the Beowulf before falling back under the table. However, he didn't get the whole Beowulf, just its legs.**

 **"Ahhh! My legs!" Jade cried as she moved the now crippled Grimm on the table. "I told you it was real!" She said while moving the other Beowulf.**

 **"Oh my God it ate Barry's legs!" Jane said as she floated the Geist around.**

 **"Arf!" Jaune, finding the Grimm to be tasty, jumped back up and scooped the other half of Barry in his mouth with his tongue and disappeared once more. He put much more emphasis on his chewing noises this time.**

Diana smiled wistfully at the projected antics of Puppy Jaune and the girls, reminded of how fast her children were growing up.

For Yang, it brought back memories of her and Zwei playing with Ruby when they were growing up, long after Summer had been taken from them.

" **He ate him!" Jade cried as she moved the Beowulf around the table in a panicked manner. "He owed me money too! You big yellow meanie! Come back up here! I'll fight ya and mess ya u-" Jaune jumped back up and snatched the other Beowulf out of Jade's hand.**

 **Juniper put a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement. She envied her youngest daughters' imagination. Her other daughters tried to hide their amusement with varying degrees of success and failure.**

 **"Nooooo!" Jane made the Geist fly around sporadically. "All of my friends are dead! And now I'm next!"**

 **"Rawr!" Jaune jumped back up to chow down on the Grimm. "Aro?" He sounded surprised when he landed and didn't taste breaded, crispy chicken in its mouth.**

 **"Ha missed me!" Jane taunted as she flew the Geist around in circles.**

 **"Arf!" Jaune jumped back up to get thy tasty treat.**

 **"Missed," Jane taunted as she moved the chicken just out of his reach.**

 **"Arf!"**

 **"Missed."**

 **"Arf!"**

 **"Missed."**

 **"Arf!"**

 **"Missed."**

 **This went on a few more times until Jaune didn't jump back up. They waited a few moments to see what he would do, but nothing happened. Jane went to look under the table but recoiled back when Jaune jumped up and sat on her lap.**

Weiss smiled as she and Winter discretely shared a glance. Memories from their youth shared between them; the flashes of snowy white fur and a wagging curly tail.

 **"Nope!" Jane held the chicken nugget up high and turned face away from him. "Nu-uh." Jaune then leaned back against her, looking up. "It won't work if I don't see it."**

 **Juniper could hear the others whisper about who would cave in first. They all bet on Jane, and she did too.**

 **"Nope," Jane remained defiant. Jaune then pressed his head against her and whimpered. "I won't break!" Jaune then stuck his tongue out and gave her a little kiss on her chin. Jane said nothing, but her face showed she was starting to break. Jaune then whimpered again and leaned up, giving her a kiss on her cheek.**

Taiyang shook his head. "Definitely like Zwei."

Said corgi was doing the same with his uncle, succeeding in breaking Qrow out of his sorrows.

 **That did it. "Ok ok, you win," Jane moaned in defeat as her face planted on the table. "Take it." She held the nugget out and Jaune happily ate it, giving her palm a good lick to make sure her got everything.**

 **"Kids, behave," Juniper said in a vain attempt to silence her daughters' laughter and chuckling, but she couldn't help but smile too.**

 **"It's not fair," Jane pouted with her head still on the desk. Jaune patted his paw on her shoulder. "Go away, you're not helping." Any negative feelings she had vanished when Jaune licked her cheek. She gave him a few scratches behind his ears, making him close his eyes and panted happily.**

Behind his mask, Blaise's lips twitched up. It had been some time since he'd last heard such carefree merriment. Having been left in charge of such bizarre realities within the RWBY-verse and often being called upon to solve their problems, Blaise was hard pressed to set aside time to relax. Inwardly, he found himself beginning to enjoy his 'recruitment'.

Not that he'd admit it to anyone of course.

 **Jemima stood behind their mother as she looked at June and Jaune. June's jacket was ruffled, and her backpack had a tear in it and Jaune was wagging his tail happily while having a ruined, red stained sneaker in his mouth.**

"You certainly seem happy," quipped Yang.

"This looks oddly familiar," murmured Ren.

Beside him, Nora suddenly felt the urge to smack Ren before snuggling up on his lap.

 **"And suddenly everything makes sense. Jaune, I got a call from June's school about some kids getting attacked by a rabid animal. Was that you?" Juniper asked in a serious tone as she glared at him, causing the poor puppy to lower his head in shame, but still looked up into her eyes. Juniper felt guilty almost immediately, she couldn't be mad at that face.**

"That's cheating, Jaune," chided Diana.

"…Didn't say that to the others when we were growing up," pouted Jaune, thinking of his many siblings.

 **"So… what exactly happened?" Jemima asked.**

 **"Nothing," June answered a little too quickly. She turned to Jaune as he growled at her for lying. She then turned back to her mom and older sister nervously. "Ok, I-"**

 _ **POOF**_

 **Like it was second nature to them, June and Jemima turned away and Juniper quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it on Jaune's now naked human body.**

"Is that going to happen every time my other transforms?" groaned Jaune, face flushed.

Blaise shrugged. "One of the reasons why your other goes to Beacon is to gain control of his semblance. Clothes usually don't follow with the transformations."

"Lucky me," pouted Nora, desperately wanting to smother Puppy Arc's adorable fluff.

Unknown to the pink bomber and far from Void's realm, a ginger pancake-loving double was having fun playing 'pancake tea party' with her dressed-up fearless leader. "More syrup, Mr. Maple?"

Jaune whined at the abhorrent play-name but nodded.

The things he did to keep his friends happy and loved.

 **"Thanks," Jaune said before properly wrapping the blanket around him. "I'm going to go get some clothes on now." He then rushed up the stairs.**

 **"So, what happened that get you covered in dirt?" Juniper got back on track.**

 **"And where did this shoe come from?" Jemima picked it up and recoiled at the smell.**

 **"Uh..." June fidgeted on the spot. "I… was getting bullied."**

"What?!" came sharp tones of the Arc family, killing intent leaking out until Blaise quickly smothered it with a pulse of his own aura.

 **"WHAT?!" Juniper was crouched at her side almost immediately and manically looked her young daughter over. "Are you ok?! Did they hurt you?! Did-"**

 **"She's fine mom," Jaune said as he came downstairs and walked next to June, "I made sure of it." He held up his first and June jumped up and fist bumped him.**

"He ate them!" cried Nora, nearly giving her friends heart attacks.

"Nora!" chided Ren, grasping at his beating heart as many looked to Blaise with wide eyes.

"Puppy Jaune is averse to eating people," defused Blaise and gestured for Void to continue with the projection.

 **"So, what exactly happened?" Juniper asked.**

 **"I'll tell you. You see..."**

 **The mighty war beast Jaune trekked through his territory, on alert for any intruders. Then a cry reached him. Curious he rushed to the source of the yell.**

"He transformed and decided to take a walk," drawled the armored immortal.

 **Running through the bushes, he saw three young girls picking on a fourth girl. But she just wasn't any regular girl, she was the younger sister of the ferocious beast. The younger sister was then pushed to the ground while the others laughed.**

 **The war beast's eye twitched in anger. These despicable beings didn't deserve to live. Roaring his mighty war cry, the beast charged.**

"He's protective of his siblings, so he started barking at them…"

 **The bullies turned to the beast, frozen in fear. Their fates were sealed.**

 **Jaune leaped up with his maw open and chomped down on the first bully's neck, severing her head off and making it roll back to the forest.**

"He tried making himself bigger by rising on his hind legs and started jumping at them…"

 **The second raised her arms to keep him away, but no mere mortal can stop him, and she soon found herself armless, rolling on the ground and screaming in pain.**

 **The final one tried to run away as fast as she could, but she couldn't match the speed of a god.**

"The brats were screaming and flailing around as Jaune got closer…"

 **The war beast charged forward and bit her leg off, taking the shoe as a trophy. He then leaped up and-**

 **"Wait a minute!" June exclaimed. "None of that didn't happen!"**

"It does remind me of Nora's dream stories," nodded Weiss.

"Hey! My dreams are so much better than that!" squawked Nora, affronted.

 **"Yes, it did," Jaune countered with a smile.**

 **"No, it didn't!"**

 **"Yes, it did."**

 **"No, it didn't!"**

 **"If it didn't then explain this," he grinned as he held up the red stained shoe.**

 **"That's jelly from when she dropped her sandwich!" Juniper sighed in relief at this.**

Diana shared her other's sentiment. An actual body count would've made the headaches a lot worse.

 **"... you couldn't just let me have this, could you?"**

 **"Nope," June smiled. Jaune sighed and patted her head.**

 **"Ok, so what actually happened?" Jemima asked.**

 **"I saw some girls bullying June and I went to scare them off. One of them dropped her lunchbox and tripped on a sandwich, I bit her shoe off and they ran away," Jaune answered. "I think my version was better." Juniper couldn't help but chuckle.**

Blake rolled her eyes. "More like a gorefest."

 **"Do those girls go to your school?" she asked and June nodded. "Alright, I'll give the school a call in a bit." She then turned to Jaune. "What were you doing by the school anyway? I thought you were in the backyard? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought upper years had the day off, so what were you doing over there?"**

 **"Oh, you know that squirrel that's always throwing acorns at me? Yeah, I was tracking him down and ended up there," Jaune responded.**

 **Juniper rolled her eyes. What else did she expect?**

Zwei shook his head at Juniper's reaction. None of the tall ones understood how evil those bushy-tailed rats really were.

If it wasn't for him, the little bastards would've poisoned Taiyang several times over by now!

 **"Did you catch the squirrel?" June asked.**

 **"No it- hey wait, stop!" Jaune suddenly shouted at Jemima, who walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"**

 **"Throwing this disgusting shoe away," Jemima responded.**

 **"Please don't," he pleaded.**

 **"Why?" she asked.**

 **"Because… it's my trophy."**

Zwei barked and nodded. The blonde had won it through a show of dominance. The fact that it was in defense of his younger littermate made it all the more precious.

 **Jemima blinked before dropping the shoe in the trash, causing her brother to angrily narrow his eyes.**

 **"Next time I'm a dog I'm pooping in your bed," He threatened. June laughed and Juniper sighed.**

"Gasp," beeped Zwei's collar, as the little corgi growled at the heinous act.

One never disrespects a canine's trophy! No one!

"What's wrong with Zwei?" blinked Summer, taking her furry child from Qrow and held him to her face.

"Huh, it's been a while since I've seen him like this," hummed Taiyang, as he looked down at his agitated buddy.

Willow rolled her eyes and smiled at Zwei, having quickly deduced what got him out of sorts. The Schnee matriarch took the little corgi from his cloaked master and gave a light scratch on the chin that moved into a head-rub, breaking him out of his anger.

"Ooh~ that's nice…"

Meanwhile, Void continued with the viewing as the portal shifted to the next scene.

 **Jessica sighed as she leaned back into the living room couch, snug under a blanket while she watched a late-night show.**

 **Being the oldest sibling was tiring work, especially when mom and dad were still gone for work all night. But she did her absolute best to help take care of her younger siblings and was proud of it.**

Yang smiled as she shared Jessica's sentiment. Though they'd never met, Yang could already feel a kinship forming between them.

With Summer gone and their father suffering from depression, Yang did everything she could think of and then some to make sure Ruby grew up happy and loved.

From her place, Winter nodded in approval of the oldest Arc child.

 **Jaune, currently being the little puffball that he was, made it a hell of a lot easier to get the younger ones to bed, and allowed her to have this rare moment of peace.**

 **She soon heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned and saw Jaune walking up towards her. "You make a lot of noise for such a little thing."**

 **"Arf," Jaune responded as he hopped on the couch. He then walked up to Jessica and collapsed on her lap.**

 **"Long day?" She asked. Jaune gave her a huff and snuggled closer. She started scratching the back of his head and let out a chuckle as she got the desired result.**

Summer smiled at the cute scene. It reminded her of when they'd first gotten Zwei when he was just a pup. The tiny corgi wanted to spend every minute glued to their sides or by their feet.

 **Jaune closed his eyes and panted happily, leaning his head closer to Jessica's hand. Even after all this time, it was lost to her how her dorky younger brother could be so adorable.**

 **Jessica sat there smiling, petting her brother's head while enjoying her tv show. All was nice. But after a few minutes have passed, she noticed something.**

 **"Hey Jaune," she said, "how come you were so willing to be petted?" Jaune perked up and looked at her. "Well, I mean you usually are, but you always put up a little fight before succumbing. What changed?"**

 **Jaune just tilted his head and licked her chin.**

Kali narrowed her eyes at the cuteness. "He's up to something."

Ghira nodded, understanding his wife's thoughts. "He's acting just like Blake used to."

"Used to?" blinked Yang, noticing Blake choke before flushing.

From her seat, Sienna nodded, understanding what her former friends were recalling.

 **"Good enough." She went back to scratching his ears and watching tv.**

 **Soon, she thought she heard a faint noise coming from the kitchen. She glanced over but couldn't see because it was dark, so she paid no mind. She then thought she heard something again seconds later. "Hey Jaune, you hear anything?"**

 **Jaune wiggled his ears and shook his head. Jessica shrugged and went back to her show. But then she thought she heard it again. It was irritating her.**

Yang and Ren narrowed their eyes, both feeling familiar senses tingling the backs of their necks.

 **"Jaune, off." Jaune did as commanded and looked at his older sister. "I'll be right back." She then got up and started walking towards the kitchen. Jaune whimpered, making Jessica look back for a moment to see his pleading eyes.**

 **"Oh, don't be a drama queen, I'll just be a minute and scratch your ears again in no time," she said. Jaune whined again but Jessica ignored him.**

 **Suddenly, Jaune emitted four rapid barks.**

"Don't tell me," gasped Ren, eyes wide with realization.

 **"We've been compromised! Flee!" June shouted from the kitchen, immediately followed by two other familiar screams. Three pairs of footsteps started running for the exit in the dark, but Jessica reacted fast.**

 **She crouched and held her arms out, immediately capturing the three youngest Arc sisters and lifted them up in a tight bear hug.**

"Oh yeah," nodded Yang.

 **"Alright, what are you three doing up this late? It's waaaay past your bedtimes."**

 **"Nothing," the trio quickly simultaneously answered. Not believing them, Jessica used one foot to turn on the light. The tipped over cookie jar and stolen cookies in the younger sister's hands were now visible.**

Roman chuckled at the cliché. "Stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Really?"

"Not hard to believe with Ruby for a child," sighed Taiyang, earning a betrayed look from his youngest daughter.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the criminal," nodded Weiss, turning Ruby's glare towards her.

Her father and bestie-than-the-restie had the gall to agree with her archnemesis! With Yang joining too!

Traitors, the lot of them!

 **"Come on girls, you know you're not allowed sugar this late at night. Mom would flip if she found out," Jessica said.**

 **"Well, yeah," Jane said, "that's why we sent Jaune to distract yo-"**

 **"Jane you idiot!" Jade shouted as she slapped a hand over her twin's mouth.**

"From clichéd to insultingly amateur," facepalmed Roman, as Neo gave her partner a comforting pat.

"That's a good thing," hissed Diana, glaring at the criminal pair alongside her son and husband.

 **Jessica looked back at Jaune. He was hiding under the couch, but his tail was sticking out.**

 **"Please don't tell mom," June pleaded with watery eyes and a quivering lip.**

 **Not even the oldest sibling was immune to the sad looks of her younger siblings. Jessica took a moment to think of a compromise. "Ok, clean up the mess you made, and I won't tell mom. I'll even allow you guys to take up one cookie each."**

 **"Thank you!" The younger sister's eyes sparkled as they hopped off and cleaned the mess they made and then ran off back upstairs, except for June.**

"Isn't that cheating, mom?" repeated Jaune with a teasing grin.

"That's simply negotiation between siblings, my dear son," waved Diana.

"They really shouldn't be eating sweets so late," frowned Willow.

 **"June, I said only one cookie," Jessica asserted.**

 **"We promised Jaune a sugar cookie if he helped us," she then placed a cookie on the floor. Jaune's head poked out of the couch, and he then ate the cookie after sniffing it first. June patted his head before running back upstairs.**

 **With a soft smile, Jessica got back on the couch and under her blanket. Jaune hopped back on and cuddled with her a moment later. She was tempted to deny him for trying to trick her, but she knew he'd pull the puppy eyes on her so she gave in and patted his head, much to his joy.**

"He seems to know the advantages of his semblance," said Ironwood.

"Not as much as he thinks," smirked Ozpin, gaining several questioning glances.

"…Uh oh," shivered Jaune, his sibling-sense kicking in.

 **However, Jessica did the mental math. Jaune was still human just under an hour ago, so he'd still be a dog well through the next morning. She smiled evilly as-as she texted her other sisters.**

 **The following morning, Jessica carried an awake and happy Jaune to her room, and he became confused to why Jemima and Joan were already there. Jaune looked at them confused until he saw what was in their hands.**

 **He frantically tried to escape, but Jessica's grip was too strong. "Now now Jaune. I love you, but I didn't appreciate you trying to use your cuteness to trick me last night. So now you must be punished."**

 **Jaune whimpered.**

An action that was shared by the original Arc alongside a young Rose and, strangely enough, a twitching Belladonna.

"Blake?" questioned Weiss and Yang, not noticing Kali's Cheshire grin.

 **An hour later, Juniper and Nicholas Arc, proud parents of the Arc family, returned home and were met with an interesting sight.**

 **Little puppy Jaune was dressed in some of his old sister's baby clothes and had a sign hung around him.**

 **"This is what I get for trying to use my cuteness to trick my sisters."**

 **Juniper daww'ed at this and took a picture. Nicholas facepalmed before helping Jaune out of the predicament.**

Many in the audience gushed at the adorableness or laughed at Puppy Arc's punishment. Following Juniper's lead, Mass pulled out a camera from nowhere and took his own picture of the Arc pup.

Blaise chuckled while Void rolled his eyes and continued onto the next scene.

 **Our story begins with three lonely beowolves walking through the forest.**

 **"I'm bored," Larry said.**

 **"So am I," Mike mumbled in agreement.**

"Wait-wait-wait-hold up!" cried out Nora, crossing her arms into an 'X'.

"Grimm can talk?" gaped Yang, while some looked to the three watchers for an explanation.

Blaise snorted. "Grimm aren't completely mindless, even the dumb younger ones."

Glynda nodded as she turned to her students. "Though rarely recorded, it's commonly agreed upon that some Grimm species do communicate with one another. You all would come to see this often with Grimm packs during missions."

"Void's just using the power of his viewing portal to translate the growls into something more understandable," enlightened Mass.

 **"I am too but you don't hear me complaining about it," Marty said. "If you guys are really that bored, then do something about it."**

 **Larry mumbled before thinking of something. "Hey, I have an idea. You know how Floyd decided to be an idiot and attract all of the huntsmen's attention to the south?"**

 **"Yeah… wanna watch the idiot get killed?" Mike asked.**

 **"Better, that means the north should be empty. You wanna go there and devour the flesh of some innocent humans?"**

"This is the weirdest conversation I've ever heard," muttered Roman, making Neo nod in agreement.

 **"You always have the best ideas Larry." The other two beowolves howled in agreement and went on the hunt. They trekked through the forest and stopped at the first house they saw.**

 **"Over there, there's a bunch of blonde girls over there," Marty pointed out.**

The entire Arc family tensed upon hearing the beowolf's observation, while Jaune's friends grew worried for Puppy Arc and his sisters.

 **"Should we roar and scare them now or sneak up close?" Mike asked.**

 **"Sneak up close, it's more fun to see their reactions up close," Larry said.**

 **"Hey, when they spot us, should we all roar at the same time? That'll surely scare them."**

 **"I like that idea Mike."**

"This is completely absurd," groaned Winter, shaking her head at the three stooges of darkness.

"Grimm seriously don't talk like that, do they?" asked Diana, only to sigh when Blaise's answer was a shrug.

 **The trio creatures of Grimm snuck as close as they could to the humans. Soon one of the younger ones spotted them and screamed, prompting the rest to turn their attention to the Grimm. No sooner had they all looked the trio roared. The combined effort sent shivers down their spines.**

 **"Ha! Can you feel the fear from them?!" Larry shouted, his Grimm speak sounding like growls and snarls to the humans.**

 **"It's intoxicating!" Marty replied.**

 **"All the more tasty they will be!" Mike agreed.**

"And just where are our other selves?!" demanded Roland, glaring death at the three beowolves for daring to frighten the Arc family.

"This scene is meant to show Jaune's combat ability," said Blaise, completely unbothered by the developing peril.

Several of the adults, particularly Glynda and Winter, gave incredulous glances toward the armored watcher. What could a young pup do against grown monsters?

 **The Grimm slowly approached, enjoying the fear dwelling from the humans. The oldest female made sure the younger ones were inside first before closing the door. But the trio charged and burst it down before she could get far, taking glee as the crying female tried to crawl away from them.**

 **"Can I kill her first? Please?" Mike asked as they all slowly crept closer.**

 **"Nah, let Larry have the first kill, this was his idea," Marty said.**

 **"Thank guys," Larry brought up the rear. "Now lets-" CRUNCH "GAH!"**

"Go Jaune!" cheered Nora, her eyes sparkling as tiny Fearless Leader bit down hard on Larry's tail.

 **Mike and Marty quickly turned around to their screaming friend.**

 **"Get it off!" He shouted as he thrashed wildly. "Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" As he thrashed, Mike and Marty could see a yellow dog biting his tail, growling as it refused to let go.**

 **"Ha!" Mike laughed as he walked over to them. "That little thing is giving you trouble? That thing couldn't even-" CRUNCH When he got close enough, the dog let go of Larry's tail and bit down on one of Mike's claw.**

 **Now you see, the average dog bite is measured to be around 300 psi. But thanks to aura, Jaune was able to bite down much, much, much harder.**

 **It hurt like hell.**

"And that's why I have so many stories of Zwei fighting Grimm with me back in Patch," grinned Ruby, earning a happy bark from the corgi.

"That's…interesting," sweatdropped Weiss though the Beacon Ice Queen blinked at the intrigued expressions both Winter and Ironwood held.

 **"Pull it off! Pull it off!" Mike screamed as he waved his arm wildly.**

 **"I got you!" Marty then grabbed Jaune and pulled. It was a struggle, but he eventually succeeded in throwing the dog outside, but with a side effect.**

 **"Damn thing actually tore my claw off!" Mike screamed at his stump of a hand. "Forget the humans, that little puffball needs to die, painfully!"**

 **The three Grim rushed outside and surrounded the dog before he could recover.**

"Oh no," gasped Pyrrha.

Seeing her partner surrounded by Grimm made her worried. Seeing him as a cute little dog and in danger of being torn to shreds was even worse!

"Finally, some action!" grinned Vernal.

 **"Ha, look! He's so scared his legs are shaking!" Larry taunted the dog.**

 **"Not so tough now, are ya?!" Mike joined in.**

 **"Alright. Three… two… ONE!" On cue, they all leapt towards their prey. Jaune dodged at the last moment, causing the Grimm trio to smash their heads against one another. Larry got up, but his friends were still in a dizzy stumper.**

 **"Idiots," he muttered. He then saw the dog. They made eye contact before the dog turned face and ran. "I'm going to swallow you whole!"**

"This seems familiar," murmured Taiyang thoughtfully before looking down towards Zwei.

"Very familiar…"

 **Larry chased him behind the shed, the dog being the only thing he focused on… which is how he didn't notice the shovel until he stepped on it, causing the handle to shoot up and hit his nose.**

 **"*hiss* ahhhhh," Larry moaned as he held his nose for a moment. "Alright you little-" CRUNCH He really should have seen that coming. "GAAAAH! It's on my nose! It's on my nose! Help!"**

 **"Don't worry, we'll help ya!" Mike shouted as he and Marty regained their senses and charged in. Larry's thrashing eventually was too much and the dog went flying off. Too bad it was right when Marty and Mike swung at him.**

 **"Ha, we got him! Are you ok Larry?" Marty asked, but got no response. "Larr-... Oh." He and Mike turned and saw Larry's headless body slump to the ground. "Whoops."**

"Is this really normal behavior of Grimm?" inquired An, finding the whole fight rather cartoonish.

Li tilted his head as Marty and Mike started arguing. "Perhaps it is simply an aspect of the other world."

 **"Good job Marty," Mike complemented sarcastically.**

 **"Excuse me, you're just as guilty as I am!"**

 **"I hit him with my stump arm, you hit him with your claw."**

 **"Oh… I guess that is my bad."**

"This is like from that first issue of X-ray and Vav," snickered Jaune, despite the mortal peril his other was in.

"I know right!" laughed Ruby.

 **They heard growling to their side and saw the dog standing on top of Larry's head. But it wasn't the dog that scared them. Behind it was the house and they could see another figure exit through the door.**

 **"Hey, isn't that one huntsman that wiped out Sarah's entire pack in like two minutes?"**

 **"(gulp) ...y-yes..."**

 **The huntsman drew his sword. Marty and Mike decided that they liked living and ran away.**

"Not for long once my other catches them," growled Roland.

 **As soon as the Grimm retreated, Nicholas Arc holstered his shield.**

 **"Jaune, come back here," he called out to his son-now dog, who was barking furiously while running to the woods. Not that he didn't trust Jaune could look after himself in this state. The dead Grimm was proof of that, but he didn't know if it was just those two left. If there were more, it would spell trouble. "I can hunt them down, I need someone to protect the girls while I do so."**

 **As soon as he said 'protect,', Jaune stopped and did a 180 back to the house, giving a bark of confirmation as he passed.**

 **Nicholas spent more than ten minutes searching, but the Grimm were long gone. He figured they learned not to come back again.**

"Will we be seeing them again?" asked Ozpin, quite amused and curious over the two idiots.

Blaise regarded the wizard with a tilt of his head and shrugged. "Those two exist throughout the multiverse. I'm sure we'll see them again in the future."

 **When he got back to his home, he was quickly met with the sight of Jaune holding on to Jessica.**

 **"I'm told you I'm fine Jaune, you can let go now!" She had a smile on her face as Jaune just hugged her tighter.**

 **Nicholas smirked and shook his head. He had doubts before, but he was sure Jaune would be ok at Beacon.**

"It seems Mr. Arc will be entering Beacon with some more experience," said Glynda.

"He seems to be more adept at fighting as a dog though," noted Ironwood.

"Fortunately, there is no need to speculate on Jaune's performance at Beacon," smiled Void as he quickly worked the viewing portal.

 **Glynda sighed in frustration as the elevator ascended to the headmaster's office. Today the first-year students arrived, and their initiation was tomorrow. Ozpin was supposed to open up with a speech, but he, for whatever reason, sent her a message that he wouldn't be able to do so… not even 5 minutes from when he was supposed to give it.**

 **Glynda thanked the gods she was good at improvisation and managed to get through it all with no trouble. Immediately afterward, Ozpin summoned her to his office. She had a few words she'd like to say to the man who ended up always dropping half of his work onto her.**

Glynda twitched as she witnessed her other's thoughts, feeling her own phantom headache.

From his place beside his deputy, Ozpin pointedly turned his gaze away from everyone else and sipped from his ever-present mug.

"We should prepare something nice for Ms. Goodwitch," muttered Blaise, garnering surprise from his compatriots.

"We can discuss it later," whispered Mass with Void agreeing.

 **The elevator pinged and Glynda stepped out.**

 **"Just to make sure, you read the pamphlets we sent back home to you correct?" Ozpin asked from his desk. The chair in front of his desk then moved slightly.**

 **Wait, what?**

 **"Good, that'll make things easier since they basically covered what you would miss in the gathering today." Ozpin then looked up as she approached. "Ah, Glynda. Thank you for joining us."**

"Wait, there's pamphlets?" asked Jaune.

Before any of the faculty could explain, they were quieted by Blaise who'd pointed at the projection.

 **"Professor Ozpin, who are you talking…" Glynda stopped next to the chair and looked down at its occupant. Any negative emotion was immediately swept away.**

 **It was a small yellow puppy. It looked up at her with its head tilted to the side, staring at her as she stared back into its tiny blue eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments.**

 **"Glynda, I would like you to meet J-"**

 **"Hello little guy!" The small puppy was in her hands and in no time. "Awww, aren't you just the cutest little thing!" She cooed as she rubbed her hands all over his fur. The puppy seemed hesitant and tried to resist at first, but was soon smiling and panting under Glynda's attack, playfully trying to bite down on her fingers as he enjoyed the pleasant petting and rubs.**

Glynda blushed deeply at watching her counterpart abandon all professional decorum in front of her colleagues and students. Around her, the adults smiled at the sheer joy on Glynda's face, something that many had not seen in many years since coming to know the deputy headmistress.

For Ironwood, Glynda's happy expression brought back memories that made his heart both swell and ache.

 **Ozpin remained silent for a few moments, watching the scene play in front of him. He had a hard time remembering when she saw Glynda this happy, and he never heard her voice get that high pitched before.**

 **He coughed a few times to get her attention.**

 **"Sorry," Glynda apologized, failing to hide her embarrassed blush as she sat down with the puppy in her lap, gently stroking her fingers behind his ears as he happily panted away.**

 **"I see you've taken a liking to Jaune," Ozpin commented.**

 **"How can I not, he's just so adorable! Where did you get him?" Glynda asked, enjoying the softness of his fur.**

 **"He's here upon a… request of an old friend," Ozpin explained. "He'll be a part of Beacon community now."**

 **Glynda looked down and then back up, her smile slightly bigger. "I do believe this is the best decision you've made in a while, Ozpin." Jaune was now on his back as she gave him a ten-finger belly rub.**

 _'Perhaps I should gift Glynda with a pet. A kitten or puppy would do well in helping her relax from work.'_

 **Ozpin suppressed a chuckle. He then looked at his computer and smiled. "I'm glad you think so Glynda. Anyway, I'm glad you made it in time for the meeting… hmm, it's just after three o'clock already."**

 **For some reason, as soon as he said this, Jaune froze and soon had the look of panic on his face. He then immediately tried to hurry and turn around and jump off of Glynda, but she gripped him back and held him up to her face.**

 **"Hey hey hey, it's ok little guy. What's got you all in a panic?" She asked softly.**

"Why is Jaune panicking?" asked Ruby.

"Wait, doesn't he change back after a while?" noted Nora.

"…Oh no," groaned Jaune, shielding his face against the imminent free show to his combat professor.

 **"Arf!"**

 **"What is it boy?" Glynda soon got her answer in the sound of a poof.**

 **A lot happened in the span of a moment. Glynda's smile dropped as her adorable fluffy new friend was suddenly turned into a young man. She noticed he was apparently naked… and where her hands originally were on his front paw and lower back were now on his pecks and butt. She shrieked and threw him across the room, falling back on the floor in her chair in the process.**

 **Ozpin finally couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.**

Which was instantly joined by several others as nearly everyone laughed at the nude debacle.

"Oum, kill me," whispered a mortified Glynda.

Damn Ozpin and his trolling!

 **"Ozpin, what the hell is going on?!" Glynda finally managed to say after mumbling incomprehensibly as she stood up. Meanwhile, Jaune just stayed on the floor and tried to cover his naked body.**

 **"My apologies Glynda," Ozpin snickered as he tossed a bag to Jaune. "This is Jaune Arc. He will be attending as a first-year student, and he has a rather unique semblance of anamorphosis… that he hasn't mastered control of."**

 **That last sentence made Glynda calm down a little bit. "He can turn into a dog, but can't control it?"**

 **"Unfortunately, no. He gets stuck like that for a set amount of time. He was too embarrassed and didn't know if he would turn back during the presentation, so I gave him a private one here and was going to introduce him and explain his condition to the other professors."**

As the laughter died down, Ruby looked to her headmaster with curious eyes. "Does that happen in our world too?"

Ozpin shrugged as he gave an iffy gesture. "It's very rarely done now though we do hold special lessons for those that have difficulty in controlling their semblance."

 **"Makes sense… wait, when you said it was after three..."**

 **"That was when his family said he turned this morning. It accidentally slipped my mind until now. To be fair I did try and warn him and he did try to get off of you."**

 **"I'm sorry!" A now fully clothed Jaune called as he walked forward.**

"I feel like I'm going to be saying that a lot," pouted Jaune.

"Just another thing to you and Pyrrha will have in common," said Nora.

 **Glynda was still trying to comprehend the ridiculousness of the situation when she accepted the apology. Jaune was then dismissed and Glynda and Ozpin caught up on some details for the year.**

 **"Is that all?" Glynda asked.**

 **"I believe it is. Take care now."**

 **"You as well." Glynda got up to leave but Oz called out just before she reached the elevator. "Oh, and Glynda, please try to refrain from molesting anymore of my students."**

 **Is what was the fact that Ozpin didn't see the purple aura on his coffee mug as it tipped over and caused his computer to combust in sparks that got her off scot-free.**

Ozpin would've been annoyed by the sabotage but let it go as a reasonable retaliation. Seeing his serious second-in-command so flustered and emotional was worth the extra time doing paperwork.

Now if only his other had the event recorded…

 **Jaune's paws tapped on the scroll in front of him several times until he typed the correct number for the call.**

 **"Ah, Mister Arc. What can I do for-" Doctor Oobleck said quickly but paused for a moment when he noticed Jaune's current state. "Ah, say no more. I'll allow you to make up the quiz tomorrow. You can get the notes from your teammates." Jaune nodded his head. "Excellent, take care." And then the call ended.**

Weiss shook her head, still finding it jarring watching Jaune Arc of all people living the life of a puppy. This feeling didn't keep the warmth off her cheeks though.

Watching a little puppy try to operate a scroll was just too cute.

 **Jaune put the scroll on his dresser before hopping on and stretching his body on the large bed. He was thankful the Beacon staff were cooperative in helping keep his condition a secret.**

 **He didn't keep it hidden at his last school, and although many were friendly, there were more than a few that took advantage of his smaller state. Granted his sisters enacted vengeance tenfold against them, but he just felt it easier to try and not go through with the potential bullying again.**

 **It was their second week and so far luck was on his side. This was his second transformation and so far no one was the wiser. Everyone else was convinced that he had a medical condition that caused problems once a week that required his absence. He felt bad about lying to his friends, but he DID NOT want to take the chance of going through that bullying again.**

Both teams RWBY and (J)NPR growled silently at the idea of people bullying one of their own. Doubly so when said person took the form of a cute little doggo.

Suddenly, Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha all pouted as they came to realize that their others didn't know about Jaune's semblance. Thus, no moments of cuddles, playtime, and fun cuteness…

Puppy Arc's reasoning was understandable but so cruel!

 **About an hour later into his nap, Jaune woke up and was bored. He then remembered that he didn't finish that new comic omnibus he got, but it was in RWBY's dorm because he let Ruby borrow it.**

 **Though it was only across the hall, it was a huge risk. But he decided to go for it.**

 **He jumped up, bit the doorknob and wiggled his body to open the door. He then slowly peeked his head out into the hallway. He looked left and right repeatedly. He then took a few steps outside before bolting back in when he heard footsteps. After they passed, he walked up to RWBY's door and opened it the same way.**

 **They really should lock their dorm door.**

Weiss clicked her tongue and glared at the Rose-Xiao-Long siblings, receiving sheepish smiles as Ruby and Yang were the ones who left their dorm room unlocked most of the time.

 **Once inside, he closed the door behind him and started sniffing around to try and find his comic. After several minutes of searching, his head jerked up and he bolted to hide under the nearest bed when he heard the doorknob turn.**

 **"Uh, that test was brutal," he heard Blake complain. "Must… rest… brain," and then she jumped on the bed he was hiding on.**

 **Jaune stayed still for a few minutes before sighing in relief when he heard snoring. That was a close one. But if Blake was here, then it was possible that the others were coming as well. He had to leave. He got out from under the bed and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped.**

 **He sniffed the air twice. There was a scent in the air. A familiar scenty scent. It wasn't exactly like it, but it was very, very familiar to that of Mr. Snowball, the neighbor's cat. She was the absolute worst thing in existence. His family would laugh when he'd complain, but that thing was pure evil!**

The Beacon students blinked as they all wondered if Puppy Jaune would discover Blake's secret identity but were soon giggling at the imagery of Blake being compared to the neighbor's cat.

All except for Blake, who hissed at the little dog's thoughts. Memories of Zwei hunting her down since his arrival by mail played in her head as the little mutt was determined to turn her into a chew toy.

 **Was the evil incarnate monster here?! He sniffed again. It wasn't her… but then what was it? He followed the scent up on to Blake's bad and starred. It was coming from her. Was she a...?**

 **It was coming from her bow. Jaune slowly inched closer and closer… too close as he accidentally booped her bow with his nose. Blake mumbled and looked up.**

…

 **Blake was shaking in horror at what she just did. She didn't mean to do that!**

 **She was just trying to nap after class, but then something touched her and she looked up and…**

 **Well, she now recognized it as a small defenseless puppy, but in the split moment, her mind went back to when she got mauled by a police dog as a kid. Her reflexes kicked in and…**

 **If one were to look around the room, the closest thing to a dog one would find is a dog shaped hole in the window.**

"Puppy no!" cried Ruby, as many gasped at what they heard.

Whether it was to Blake's traumatic childhood experience or Puppy Jaune's possible death was left up in the air.

 **Blake screamed as she ran into the hallway to get outside. She may not have liked dogs, but that didn't mean she wanted to kill the poor thing! She wasn't a monster!**

 **"Please still be alive, please still be alive, please still be alive..."**

 **'Ouch,' Jaune thought as he stepped out of the bush completely fine. Surprised, but fine.**

Glynda let out a relieved sigh. Despite Jaune's sizeable aura reserves and the resilience of a dog's body, his form was still small and fragile.

Seeing such an adorable thing harmed was unthinkable to the veteran huntress.

 **He looked at his surroundings and recognized to be near the outskirts of the Emerald Forest.**

 **'Wow, note to self: don't surprise Blake ever again.' he started to make his way back to the school. When he traveled through a bush he paused and saw two girls playing catch with a frisbee.**

 **Jaune tried to resist the urge, he tried his hardest to, but his sisters have conditioned him well and the need to catch and keep it overrode everything else. However, one of the girls missed it and the frisbee landed in his bush.**

 **It was his now, and when a hand poked through the bush to get it, he playfully bit it to show dominance.**

Zwei nodded, finding Puppy Arc's thoughts perfectly reasonable and undisputable. The frisbee was now his to bury or chew on.

 **It took the girl screaming in shock to shake him back to reality and remind him that these weren't his sisters and they might not realize he was being playful.**

 **Velvet's screams brought Coco to full alertness.**

"Uh oh," said Yang, as everyone who knew Coco began to worry for Jaune's safety.

 **"Something in the bush just bit me!" Her partner screamed as she backed away.**

 **"Grimm," Coco said as her eyes narrowed. It was the only explanation. Gritting her teeth, she unfolded her handy dandy minigun and let it sing the song of its people.**

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT**

 **And the bush was practically no more. "Was that really necessary?" Velvet asked.**

 _'Well, other me. It was a short but good life…'_

 **"No such thing as overkill bun-bun," Coco responded as she folded her minigun back up.**

 **"Yeah, I- wait….." Velvet's ears twitched. "That doesn't sound like a..."**

 **The smoke cleared to show that in the shredded shrubbery, was a little puppy. For one moment Coco and Velvet wanted to go 'Awwww'. But in the next moment, their faces twisted in horror as the realized it was shaking and whimpering in fear.**

 **"Oh my god, that wasn't a Grimm!" Velvet shouted.**

 **"Oh my god, I almost killed a puppy!" Coco shouted.**

 **Both were frozen still unsure of what to do.**

 **"H-hey little guy," Velvet said in a soft, baby-like voice, "a-are you ok?" She raised a hand and took a step forward, causing the puppy to take several frightened steps backward. "Wait wait, I don't wanna hurt. We're sorry about earlier. We-" she took another step forward and the puppy bolted. "No wait, come back!"**

 **They chased after the little guy to try and make amends.**

Blaise shook his head while everyone else, at least those who cared about Puppy Jaune, sighed in relief. The immortal understood their concern but the idea of Jaune biting it this early was a bit ludicrous.

He still had a lot more shenanigans to go through before going to doggy heaven.

 **Blake sprinted along the pathway, frantically looking around everywhere to try and find the small dog. It wasn't on the ground below their window, so it was still alive and went somewhere. He couldn't have gone far.**

 **She was still upset she did a reaction kick like that to the small dog. But in her defense, she had no idea Ruby, Yang, or Weiss brought their dog to Beacon and hide it in the dorm. Why did they even hide it?**

"Because it is against Beacon Academy's rules," coughed Glynda, annoyed that Zwei had still been smuggled onto campus grounds despite Taiyang knowing better.

"It's also due to the number of pranks and class disruptions that came about before the rules were tightened," added Ozpin.

Ironwood and Winter nodded as well, remembering how Atlas Academy had its own issues with unsanctioned pets within the dorms.

 **Blake was so in her search that she didn't see Coco and Velvet until she crashed into them and fell down. "Oh my god, sorry!" Velvet apologized.**

 **"No, it's ok," Blake replied as she helped the fellow faunus up. "Hey, have you guys seen a little dog around here?"**

 **"About this high with yellow fur?" Coco asked as she held her hand about a foot off the ground.**

 **"Yes! You've seen him?! Where is he?!" Blake asked in relief.**

 **Velvet shared a worried, awkward glance with Coco. "Uh…. hehe, funny story about tha-"**

 **"I shot him and he ran away!" Coco cried out.**

 **Blake's ears twitched as if they couldn't believe what they just heard. "You did what?!"**

 **"I thought it was a Grimm!"**

 **"How the hell did you think something like that looked even remotely like a Grimm!" cried the girl who not even an hour ago kicked the puppy out a third story window.**

"To be fair, my other was startled," defended Blake when she got looks from her friends.

 **"It bit Velvet!"**

 **"That-"**

 **"It was in a bush so I couldn't see until I shot it away!"**

 **"Gah!" Blake screamed as she pulled her hair. This whole day was just a mess. "Do you know which way it went?!"**

 **"Around in this direction," Velvet pointed, and the three of them took off in that direction to search for the little puppy. They hoped he was ok.**

 **The door to team RWBY's dorm slammed open.**

 **"Honestly, the absolute nerve of some people!" Weiss growled loudly, but then the dirt and leaf covered little puppy in her arms stirred with a whimper. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be loud and scare you," she cooed softly.**

"Looks like Jaune found Weiss and I after he ran away from Coco and Velvet," hummed Ruby.

 **"I'll get the water running," Ruby announced as she ran into the bathroom.**

"And looks like you two are giving him a bath. Quite scandalous don't you think?" grinned Nora, making the two choke and stutter at the audacious accusation.

 **"But honestly, who would leave something as cute as you all alone, dirty and afraid like that?" Weiss started stroking his head. "Don't worry little guy. We'll get you all cleaned up, and then mama is going to find the neglectful owner who abandoned you, and then she's going to take Myrtenaster and-"**

 **"Bath's ready!" Ruby called.**

 **"Let's get you cleaned up first," Weiss cooed as the brought the little dog to the bathroom.**

"…What?" blinked Weiss as the rest of her team sent her knowing looks.

From his place near his masters, Zwei smiled at the white-themed teen. She always gave the best treats.

 **Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin walked down the hallway side by side. They were discussing upcoming events, class schedules, and how one another were doing in general. But then their conversation was interrupted when Blake, Coco, and velvet came sprinting down the hallway.**

 **"*gasp* Professor Goodwitch, Ozpin, oh thank goodness," Blake cheered before Glynda could chastise them for running in the hall. "Have either of you two seen a little blonde puppy anywhere? We're trying to find him."**

 **Glynda knew instantly that they were talking about Jaune. She and Ozpin saw Weiss and Ruby carrying him just a few minutes ago. She opened her mouth to tell them that, but Ozpin beat her to it.**

 **"Nope. Sorry, but Glynda and I have not seen any dogs on campus today. I'm sorry," Ozpin said. The girls moped and quickly took off searching, not noticing Glynda's glare at the headmaster.**

 **"Ozpin, you know we saw him earlier. Why did you tell them that we didn't?"**

 **"It would have spoiled the fun," Ozpin replied with a smirk. Glynda facepalmed so hard she would have concussed herself without her aura.**

"The tedious and often-times dragging nature of being Headmaster of Beacon has left me little in the way of entertainment these days," admitted Ozpin unabashedly, unbothered by the looks and glances sent his way.

 **"Such a good boy," Weiss cooed as she massaged behind the happily panting puppy's ears.**

 **"And well behaved too," Ruby added. "I'm surprised he didn't splash water around everywhere like Zwei does."**

 **"Zwei?"**

 **"He's our dog we have at home. He's a little troublemaker sometimes, but he's a good boy."**

"I'm a good boy," squeaked the little corgi, earning smiles and coos from those around him.

"Only when you're not being a troublemaker," grinned Taiyang as he rubbed Zwei's belly.

 **"Really?" Weiss beamed up.**

 **"Yep. You should see him in a fight. I once shot him with fire dust at a Grimm! He was like a giant explosive cannonball! It was so awesome!"**

 **"That's… neat," Weiss put her arms around the puppy in a protective manner.**

"I would never hurt Zwei, and Puppy Jaune! Or any animal for that matter!" shouted Ruby, shocked that her partner and bestie would insinuate such a thing.

"Having Zwei's aura unlocked doesn't mean you get to use him as a weapon against the Grimm!" fired back Weiss, horrified of her furry little friend getting hurt.

"But it's fun," barked Zwei, making Willow raise a brow in disbelief.

 **The door opened and in walked a tired looking Blake.**

 **"Hey Blake, look at what we found today," Ruby cheered.**

 **"Found..." Blake stood straight and wide-eyed at the dog within Weiss's arms.**

 **"Yep, we found him earlier today and cleaned him up. Isn't he cute?"**

 **"Yes… cute," Blake replied slowly. The dog regarded her for only a second before going back to enjoying Weiss's hands. Blake was happy that the dog was ok, but she was also confused. They said they found it earlier today. If it wasn't theirs, then whose is it and how did it get in their dorm room?!**

"A better question would be how Weiss-cream would react to the little guy she's spoiling actually being Jaune," laughed Yang, causing Weiss to blush and stutter again.

"He better not take advantage of my generosity," growled the young Ice Queen.

 _'Guess dogs really are chick magnets…'_

Jaune slumped as he realized the puppy version of himself was getting more attention from the ladies than regular human him.

 **"What's wrong Blake?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I'm... not really a dog person," Blake said truthfully.**

 **As the girls continued to talk, Jaune was having a dilemma. As much as he enjoyed the love and attention from Weiss, he had to leave. He transformed when he was asleep, and the afternoon hours were ticking away fast. He had to leave before he transformed back and made everything awkward.**

 **He decided to enact escape plan C. He wiggled his ears and jumped down and up to the window, and just stared at something random off in the distance.**

"A distraction for an escape," smiled Ren.

"He's probably had a lot of practice back home," chuckled Jaune.

 **"What's wrong boy?" Weiss asked.**

 **"You ok?" asked Ruby. "You see something?"**

 **Jaune barked twice, looked at them, and then barked out the window again before running out the door as quickly as he could.**

 **"Wait no, come back!" Weiss shouted, but Jaune was long gone. He managed to lose them by running and hide in a janitor's closet. He heard them run past the door and he felt bad about how worried that sounded, but he really didn't want anyone to know about this. He would find a way to make it up to them.**

 **He turned back into a human just under half an hour later and managed to slip back in his dorm with no one the wiser.**

Weiss huffed, though it looked more like a pout, at Puppy Jaune running away. She understood why the transformed Arc did it, but he could've at least let her snap a picture with her scroll before leaving.

Ozpin and Glynda were impressed by the pup's resourcefulness. Beacon was much larger than what they'd seen of Puppy Jaune's home. The two professors were quite curious to see how he'll adapt to life at the Academy.

 **Beacon had proven to be a challenge, but Jaune was pulling through. While he wasn't the best at combat, he was doing… ok in everything else. He had a fantastic team and awesome friends. And most importantly, he had somehow managed to keep his secret for several weeks now.**

 **He was still surprised by that, especially when the last incident 2 weeks ago was way too close for comfort. But he wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth and just be glad that luck was on his side. Weiss and Ruby actually searched for his puppy self and seemed sad that they couldn't find him. Jaune felt bad for that, but he couldn't and didn't want to tell them the truth. He'll make it up to them somehow.**

Weiss twitched as her feelings towards Jaune's puppy form and his normal self were conflicting against one another. She still remembered his attempts to court her but his cuteness as a little puppy could not be denied, just like Zwei's.

Ruby bounced in her seat as she thought about the cookies Jaune could bake her or better yet the adventures she and him could have with Zwei.

Ruby Rose, the Reaper Huntress and her faithful canine companions, Arc Wolf and Wonder Zwei!

 **"Stop moving and get blasted!"**

 **"How about you learn to aim!"**

 **Jaune looked back down at the arena where Nora and Russel were sparring. Glynda was at a meeting so Port was supervising and making commentary on the fight. It was probably the first time no one fell asleep when he spoke.**

Those who knew the portly hunter closely sighed, memories of his bombastic behavior sometimes grating on their nerves.

 **Anyway, Russel was actually holding his own in the arena, and Nora was getting agitated. After another failed attack, she fired several grenades at him. Russel dodged each shot but deflected the last one. It went flying out of the area… right towards Jaune. He screamed and raised his hands as he braced for impact.**

 **The room went silent after the grenade exploded. When the smoke cleared, Jaune was gone. His clothes were there, but he himself just vanished. Everyone either started worrying and panicking or were too stunned to move and could only stare.**

Like the entire class, most of the audience were shocked at the turn of events. It was rare for fights in the combat arena to endanger the other students due to the invisible shields keeping the fighters isolated from their audience.

 **Everyone became deafly still and quiet when the shirt moved. Something was squiring within. Moments later, a dog's head poked out of the head hole. The dog, with fur and eyes the same color as Jaune's, crawled out, and then looked around the room before looking at himself and seemed to have a panicked look on his face.**

 **The room was then filled with Nora's horrified screech.**

"Wonderful," groaned Glynda, already imagining her other having to handle the pandemonium largely on her own.

 **Ozpin and Glynda were walking down the hallway side by side, discussing several things coming up for Beacon. Suddenly, they stopped when they heard a blood-curdling scream fill the hallway accompanied by fast approaching footsteps. Nora Valkyrie rounded the corner. She looked worse for wear but seemed to smile when she saw them.**

 **"Headmaster!" She ran up to him. "You're a headmaster so you're like a super powerful wizard huntsman, right?!" Before either of them could respond, the distressed student shoved a small fluff ball in his face. "Fix Jaune! You have to fix him!"**

 **The two professors immediately knew what was up. Ozpin cleared his throat. "Miss Valkyrie, I-"**

 **"I didn't mean to!" My grenade got deflected and hit Jaune! I didn't mean to do this to him! I don't even know how it happened! You have to change him back! Please!"**

 **"Nora I-"**

 **"You can't! Oh my god you can't! Oh gosh Jaune's gonna be a dog forever! And it's all my fault!" She was on the verge of tears now.**

 **Jaune whined in her grasp and tried to wiggle his way out, which prompted Nora to cry as she held him tightly against her chest.**

Nora smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head in embarrassment at the looks she was receiving, while Jaune blushed at where his other's head was being smothered. The leader of JNPR flinched when he turned to see Ren staring at him with soul-crushing eyes.

 **"I'm sorry Jaune! I'm so sorry! We'll find a way to change you back! I promise! We'll get you back in no time! Please forgive me!"**

 **The rest of Nora's teammates, followed by team RWBY, quickly rounded the corner, and soon at least 3 different loud conversations filled the hallway, with Ozpin trying his best, and failing, to calm everyone down.**

 **Through it all, Glynda's eyes fell to Jaune. She saw his posture and face. His eyes were slightly narrowed, and he hung limp, letting his limbs sway to and fro with each movement from Nora. Glynda recognized that look, the look of someone who tried to talk or make others see reason but couldn't get it through to them.**

 **It was the face of someone who was just done dealing with the bullcrap around them and just gave up caring.**

Ozpin, Winter, Qrow, and Ironwood all winced, completely understanding where the other Glynda's thoughts were leading.

 **It was a feeling Glynda knew all too well.**

 **'Ah, Glynda, glad I found you. Ok, I need you to complete that 300 pages worth of paperwork. I know I said I would help with it, but I'm the headmaster and thus am quite busy. I know you understand.'**

 **'AhGlynda,Ihopeyoudon'tmindbutIhadtoborrowsomeofyoursuppliesandlearningtoolsformyclassthankyouforunderstandingIhopeyoudidn'tneedthemandI'llreturnthemsoon!'**

 **'Miss Goodwitch, I'm afraid the Ursa I captured for my class has gotten loose and I need aid in finding it. Oh wait, there it is, heading into your office… oh my, that is a lot of racket it's making in there.'**

Glynda's eye twitched and her scowl grew deeper, a dangerous aura beginning to shroud her making everyone near her flinch and shuffle away from where she sat.

From her place, Sienna looked on with understanding eyes, feeling a kinship form between her and the Deputy Headmistress.

 **"Ahem," Glynda cleared her throat and everyone was silenced as they turned to her. "I understand that you're all confused, but this arguing and bickering will get you nowhere. Now, Ozpin will explain to you what is going on while I take Jaune someone else."**

 **No one opposed her.**

 **Glynda brought Jaune back to her office to let the heat die down.**

 **"You enjoying the chamomile tea?" Glynda asked. The student turned puppy wagged his tail as he drank the tea from the cup on her desk. "I figured you could use some to help you relax. Now, you are aware that the whole school will know about your… semblance."**

 **Jaune looked back up to her, ears flopped down and sad eyes staring into hers.**

 **Let it be known that Glynda had a heart because at that moment hers melted.**

 _'Definitely getting her a puppy. Or perhaps Mr. Arc would be willing to help her with work…'_

 **"I know it's not what you wanted, but it was bound to happen eventually. At least now you can stop worrying about hiding it and avoid getting accidentally thrown out windows and shot at. If you're still a little afraid Nora would crush you to death in hugs, you can stay here for a little while."**

 **Jaune seemed to like that reasoning. His sad expression went as he gave a happy bark before going back to his tea while Glynda worked on grading assignments.**

Glynda sighed as she sipped her own cup of chamomile tea, giving a thankful nod to Blaise for the tea and calming down her frustration with his own powers. The armored immortal sent the headmistress a thumbs up before turning back to the viewing portal.

 **Hours after Jaune's transformation in front of the entire class, Glynda and Jaune walked down and were now outside his dorm. "Here we are," she said. "Alright, no point in delaying this any longer."**

 **Jaune nodded and went to tap his paws on the door, but then backed up and looked up at Glynda with pleading eyes.**

 **"No, we already talked about this. They already know about this, Ozpin explained it to them." At least she hoped he did like he said he would. "You're going to have to talk about this eventually, might as well do it now since it'll be easier. I don't think they'll be mad at you for hiding this from them."**

 **Jaune looked back at the door then to Glynda.**

 **"If Ruby or Nora start hugging you too tight and you think you'll die I'm sure the others will save you. You'll be fine."**

Said students slumped since they were singled out in unintentionally harming Puppy Jaune…

 **Jaune seemed to accept that and then tapped his paws on the door and then barked. The door opened moments later revealing both his team and team RWBY. All eyes widened upon seeing him, but none as wide as Nora as she moved to the front of the group.**

 **"Cute! Boy! Jauuuuuuuuune!" Jaune jumped at Nora's shriek, which just made it easier for her to grab him and drag him into the dorm. To his surprise, he wasn't having his bones crushed. Nora was just lightly holding him, gently stroking behind his ears while rubbing her cheek against his fur.**

 **If you were to ask Jaune about this later, he was definitely NOT wagging his tail and panting. His friends were liars and the video on Ruby's scroll was doctored. He was not cute; he was a war beast!... ear scratches were nice though.**

Only to straighten back up when they saw just how adorable the little shiba inu acted. Though both were jealous of their counterparts at the moment.

 **"Jauney, how come you didn't tell us you were a cute little doggie?" Nora asked while looking into his eyes. Jaune stared back and just barked. "Oh, right." She then put him back down.**

 **"Wait a minute," Ruby then dropped to the floor and observed Jaune closely. "Hey, you're the same dog we found abandoned last week."**

 **"Oh my god, he is," Weiss gasped. "You… you had me cuddle you and give you a bath!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Jaune then employed the best deception tactic: looking down with a whine. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I… guess you needed one anyway," Weiss caved in. "What happened anyway?"**

"That's not fair," huffed Weiss.

Unknown to Beacon's Ice Queen, Winter and Willow both looked away with small smirks, remembering times when Weiss was just a toddler within the Schnee manor.

 **Jaune looked at her for a moment and barked again.**

 **"Oh, right… uh, just tell us later then?"**

…

 **It was late at night and everyone was sound asleep. However, Jaune would suddenly wake up with a frightened start when he accidentally rolled out of bed and fell out of the floor.**

 **Jaune shook his head. This unfortunately wasn't a rare event. It was a little common when he turned into a dog at night, though it was rare for the fall to actually wake him up. That led to a lot of pictures and teasing from his sisters about how he was so lazy that he fell asleep before he made it to the bed.**

"Aww!" cried many of the females, as Summer and Willow took turns cuddling Zwei.

 **Jaune jumped up and tried to get back in bed, but he couldn't get up. The bed was higher, and the bed sheets were smoother than his own at home. Try as he might, he couldn't get a grip to climb up and kept falling back down. After minutes of trying and falling back on his butt, he finally gave up and admitted defeat.**

 **But then he looked over to the neighboring bed where his partner slept and got an idea: she could lift him back up into his bed. She'll be annoyed, but he can make up for it. Sleeping on the cold floor was worse when you were aware of it.**

 **Jaune rushed up and licked her hand that was leaning off the side. Pyrrha then began to stir and move over. Her head appeared over the edge; barely open sleep eyes looked down at him. Stage one was complete, but then Jaune realized he didn't have a way to ask Pyrrha to bring back on his bed. Oops.**

Taiyang and Qrow snickered as memories of them finding a sleeping Yang or Ruby cuddling a young Zwei came to the forefront.

 **However, Pyrrha, eyes still droopy from tiredness, tilted her head to the side and then slowly picked him up, retreating back to the center of the bed while holding her new fluffy warm ball close to her chest. "Good dog," she muttered in her sleep.**

 **Well, his plan half worked. Jaune tried to wiggle his way out but Pyrrha's grip wouldn't budge. It wasn't that it was tight, far from it. It's just he couldn't get out without risking waking Pyrrha up again, which he didn't want to do.**

 **Jaune gave up and snuggled closer to Pyrrha as he fell asleep.**

 **When he woke up, he felt refreshed and well rested, but he heard Nora giggling and Ren telling her to stop. His eyes slowly woke up and before shooting wide open as he realized his situation. He was back as a human, he was naked, and Pyrrha was cuddling him with his face between her breasts.**

Nora laughed and congratulated her teammates who were blushing up a storm, while Ren let out his own quiet chuckles.

 **Pyrrha started to stir moments later, hugging Jaune closer before her eyes shot open as she realized her situation. She was in the same bed as her partner, he was naked, and something was poking her.**

 **Her face burned red and she "EEP"-ed loudly as she recoiled back and fell out of bed.**

Nora's laughter was joined by many others though some were embarrassed over the mention of Jaune's morning 'problem'.

Void rolled his eyes as Mass laughed and Blaise chuckled at the scene before shifting to the next scene.

 **Jaune let out a quick yawn as he sat through Port's class. While he did learn a lot about Grimm strengths and weaknesses, the professor did have a tendency to get lost in tales of his past glory. Jaune didn't mind though, it gave him time to rest and think about other things.**

 **Since his curse was now public knowledge to the whole school as of two weeks ago, things weren't as bad or chaotic as he thought they would be. He did get a lot of attention the first few days with people almost hounding him with curiosity about what he can do, but he had his team to thank for keeping them from swarming him. Also, some funny guy kept breaking into his locker and leaving dog treats just for him. Real original.**

 **Other than that, and becoming the topic of some quiet gossip every now and then, all seemed to be ok.**

Jaune smiled at his friends and nodded in thanks as Nora snatched everyone up for a team hug.

 **"Now then, I have recently caught an Ursa last night when I made a leisurely walk through the forest," Port said as he took the tarp off the large cage. The Grimm then started howling and tapping against its prison. "Who would like to use the technique I explained in my story to kill the foul beast?"**

This gathered the more uninterested and bored members of the group, hoping to see more action than some cheesy dog adventure.

 **'Technique?' Jaune thought. Maybe he should have been paying attention.**

 **"Jaune Arc, I've yet to see you in action yet. Why not show the rest of us what you got?"**

 **Jaune blinked before getting up heading down to the front of the classroom.**

 **"Good luck," Pyrrha whispered.**

 **"Rip its throat out!" Nora cheered.**

 **Ren just gave him a thumbs up.**

 **"Ready Mister Arc?" Port asked.**

 **"Ready," Jaune raised his weapon and shield.**

 **"Then. BEGIN!" Port cut the chain off and the door flung open. The Ursa came out and looked at its surroundings before locking eyes with Jaune. It growled and charged him, but Jaune was ready.**

 **Jaune never fought an Ursa this big before, but he was more than able to keep up with it thanks to his dad's training. Every charge was dodged, and each swipe was deflected away. Jaune felt a nervousness in his stomach but just chalked it up to moving so fast so soon after breakfast. He soon got a few good swipes on its paws, causing it to roar in pain and recoil away leaving its neck exposed.**

Roland nodded alongside many of the other veteran hunters. An Ursa of the size before them was child's play for those of their caliber but it was a good challenge for the students.

 **Jaune gripped his sword tight, pouncing forward for the killing blow to end the fight.**

 **POOF**

 **Corcea Mors bounced off the Grimm harmlessly and clanked on the floor. If anyone didn't have their attention to the fight, they now gave it their full attention as the Grimm took a moment to tilt its head. Where once stood a 6ft tall huntsman, not stood a 1ft tall golden puppy.**

Jaune and his friends all facepalmed at the stupidly rotten luck that seemed to plague all Jaune Arcs.

 **Jaune panted in nervousness as he turned around to look at himself. 'Oh come on! Now?! of all times!' He screamed internally. He turned back around to the Ursa, just in time to see its open mouth inches away from his face.**

 ***om nom***

 **The Grimm closed its jaw and loudly gulped down Jaune whole in one go.**

Such disbelief immediately transformed into stunned silence as they watched Jaune die once more. While less gruesome like what happened to the Remnant Knight of Mass' universe cluster, it was no less traumatizing with Jaune in his puppy form.

 **The classroom became deafly silent. Port's eyes were so wide that they were now visible. The students' faces were a mix of shock, worry, and fear. Could you blame them? They just watched someone die right in front of them. As a puppy no less!**

 **Team's RWBY and JNPR were the most affected. Someone who was their teammate, comrade, and best friend was now gone. Pyrrha was on the verge of tears as she hyperventilated and gripped her hair, pulling it as she wanted to scream. And she would have too if the whole class didn't gasp at what happened next.**

 **The Grimm's belly recoiled, and it put its paw on its stomach. His belly then recoiled again, and again, and again until it fell on its side. The belly started bulging out with each recoil until finally there was a tear and out came a very, very angry dog.**

The audience recoiled out of their silence as they were completely floored by the gruesome way Puppy Jaune escaped from the Grimm's stomach. Much different compared to the comedy with the Beowolves.

"Hell yeah! That's more like it!" cheered Vernal.

 **Jaune rolled on the floor before shaking his head and growling at the Grimm with malicious intent. Jaune Arc was not small, or fluffy, or a 'cutey wuutey wittle thing'. He was a vicious war beast! An apex predator feared by the gods! And he did not appreciate being eaten!**

 **The Grimm roared in pain and shook his head and Jaune bit down on and tore off his ear. Jaune then ran back up and clamped down on its neck, viciously tearing away at the monster's hind. He bit and ripped and tore through its neck until the Grimm finally died. Too lost in bloodlust, Jaune didn't notice until the Grimm's body disappeared and made him look around in confusion.**

 **The classroom was once again in stunned silence. Professor Port was the first to recover. "Bravo!" he cheered and clapped in a loud vigorous glee, happy at both Jaune's amazing feat and at the fact that he no longer had to fear Glynda chewing him out for getting a student killed. "Splendid job Mister Arc! I was almost worried, but you showed that beast just what you're made of! Bravo!"**

 **"Arf!" Jaune barked happily.**

 **"Uh…. Yeah! Go Jaune!" Yang and the rest of the classroom started to recover and cheer for Jaune, both impressed at what he managed to do in his current state and happy that seeing a small puppy get eaten in front of them wouldn't haunt their dreams.**

 **Jaune's tail wagged at the praise as he made his way back to and hopped up on his seat. Not a moment later Pyrrha scooped him up onto her lap, holding him tight and rubbing his back while muttering, "You're ok... you're ok... you're ok..."**

 **In the back of the classroom, Team CRDL, while also impressed with what Jaune did, were also a little scared now. If Jaune was able to do that… Cardin pushed the bag of dog treats further into his backpack. Maybe that little prank of theirs should go on hold for now.**

Throughout the cheers and surprise, Neo blushed and silently squealed at the carnage Puppy Jaune was dishing out on the Grimm. She definitely wanted this one!

Noticing his partner's behavior, Roman's head tilted to the side as he imagined Neo having a killer puppy to play with…

Roman shuddered as he made note to keep Neo from asking the immortals for any pets, no matter how useful a security dog might be for them and their heists.

 **Yang yawned as she strode down the hallway. Today was a busy day and she was just happy she got to relax for the rest of the day. In addition to that, hopefully she'll walk into the dorm room with their extra guest still there.**

 **She wasn't sure how Ruby did it, but she managed to convince dad to let them take responsibility and watch over Zwei. Yang had a feeling Ruby did it thanks to a certain semblance of a certain someone, but what's the harm? Blake doesn't like him, but she chalked it up to her bad experiences, and Weiss absolutely loved Zwei. Yang half expected to walk in on Weiss telling him a bedtime story on her bed.**

Team RWBY and Zwei all smiled at the interactions. Zwei's sudden appearance was a welcomed change, except for Blake, and he really helped to brighten up their days.

 **As Yang rounded the corner, she saw Blake standing outside of their open door, glaring inside. She could also hear two distinct different dogs barking. Her experience with Zwei told her they weren't happy barks; they were angry barks from angry boys. She jogged to the door and looked inside.**

 **"Both of you stop fighting!" Ruby demanded. Weiss and Pyrrha were in there as well, holding onto Zwei and Jaune respectively. Both dogs were barking up a storm, struggling to get out of the women's grasps and maul each other. Ruby kneeled in the middle, hands out to stop both dogs should the break free.**

Ruby's happy daydreams were shattered into millions of pieces as she stared in abject horror.

No! Jaune and Zwei were supposed to be best friends! Not enemies!

Likewise, Zwei froze while Jaune looked on in confusion at his other's behavior.

 **Yang swore she heard Blake muttering something along the lines of "yes, kill each other."**

"Blake!" scolded Yang.

"What?" blinked the cat faunus.

 **"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Yang asked, making her presence known. Zwei paused his angry tirade to give Yang a happy bark before growling back at Jaune.**

 **"I don't know," Weiss said. "One minute, everything is fine, the next…" Weiss trailed off, looking at Pyrrha for help.**

 **"I don't know either," the champion sighed. "Me and Jaune just got back from lunch. I invited Weiss and Ruby over to study, but the moment Jaune and Zwei saw each other... yeah."**

 **Yang cupped her chin. She's been on the internet long enough and saw enough dog videos to think she knew what was up.**

 **"I think I have somewhat of an idea," Yang said. "You ever see those videos of dogs barking at each other, and they're separated by like a fence or something?"**

 **"Yeah you showed me a few of those," Ruby said.**

 **"You remember how once the thing separating them was removed, the dogs just sheepishly backed away?"**

Ruby crossed her fingers and started chanting. "Please, please, please…"

 **Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha's eyes widened in revelation. Zwei and Jaune didn't seem to hear Yang and just kept trying to get at each other.**

 **"Should we try it?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Couldn't hurt to try," Weiss said.**

 **"Ok, on three," Yang said. "One… two… three!" Weiss and Pyrrha let go. Jaune and Zwei paused for a moment.**

 **In a perfect world, what Yang said would have come true and that would have been the end of it. But a moment later, Jaune and Zwei growled and charged each other again. They were stopped only by Ruby, who was struggling to keep them separated.**

 _'NNNNNNOOOOOOO!'_

 **Ruby internally sobbed. It wasn't supposed to be like this! She had hoped Jaune and Zwei would have been the best of friends, playing around and doing doggy things and being the cutest besties on Remnant! How did it go so wrong?!**

Zwei whimpered at the despairing thoughts of his master's counterpart, but the little corgi managed to piece together what was going on.

 **"Stop fighting, both of you!" She ordered but was ignored. "Heel! Cease! Ceas- GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as Jaune and Zwei broke through and unintentionally dragged Ruby into a cartoony dust cloud of violence.**

 **The other three girls were quick to act and broke the fighting up. Weiss and Pyrrha hugged their dogs closer into a restricting hug. One dog was wagging his tail as his head was placed between two soft round objects. Ruby's eyes were in cartoony swirls as she swayed back and forth in Yang's embrace.**

 **"Umm… I'm just going to take Jaune and leave now," Pyrrha said awkwardly as she stood up and Zwei and Jaune starting barking at each other again. "Sorry."**

 **Zwei and Jaune kept at it until the door closed.**

 **"Are you ok Ruby?" Yang asked as she helped her little sister up.**

 **"My babies hate each other Yang, how do you think I feel?" Ruby moped.**

Blaise hummed as he watched the rest of team RWBY try to bring their Ruby out of her own funk. The members of JNPR mainly looked confused while few others seemed to reach the same conclusion as Zwei.

"I don't really get why the two are fighting. There's nothing for them to fight over for," said Ilia, making several others look to Blaise for context.

"As I understand it, Zwei and Jaune are fighting over who the cutest dog in Beacon is. Keep in mind that Zwei had no idea Jaune could turn into a puppy, one that is as cute and adorable as a corgi. It's likely Zwei sees Jaune as a rival over the affections of the others, especially Ruby and Yang," explained the armored immortal.

 **The next day, Teams RWBY and JNPR met up for breakfast like they always did. Everyone tried conversing as normal, but there was an obvious new detail that was distracting them.**

 **Jaune and Zwei wouldn't stop glaring daggers at one another. You would need a chainsaw to cut the heated tension between them.**

"Really? But Jaune's not a puppy right now," said Yang.

"Doesn't mean Zwei has forgotten that he could turn into one," said Weiss.

From his place, Zwei nodded. His other most likely saw Jaune's shapeshifting as a sneaky strategy in their war against each other.

 **Pyrrha was the first to break the tension. "So Jaune, I don't think I've congratulated you on your fights yesterday. Good job," she said with a smile.**

 **"Yeah, nice job Jaune," Ruby said and put a hand on his shoulder.**

 **Zwei then hopped up, dragged Ruby's hand off Jaune's shoulder, and put it on top of his head as he sat back down, growling at Jaune and then panting happily at the head pats.**

 **Yang dropped her spoon at what she just saw. That… please for the love of god tell her that's not what Jaune and Zwei were fighting over!**

"This would be a lot funnier if they weren't trying to kill each other," groaned the buxom boxer.

 **Zwei growled and softly but bitterly arf'ed at Jaune. The huntsman's eyes widened.**

 **"Yeah, true," Jaune said as he ate some of his breakfast. "...but at least my mom isn't a bitch."**

"Jaune!" scolded Diana, shocked to hear her baby boy swear at a little dog.

The Beacon students and staff were also shocked as it was very rare to hear Jaune actually swear at someone Almost as rare as Ruby.

"He's not wrong though," muttered Blaise.

 **RWBYNPR didn't have time to comprehend that it was Jaune that said that or think of what Zwei said/did to warrant that response. The second those words left Jaune's mouth, the huntsman in training found Zwei's jaws wrapped around his throat.**

 **Jaune fell back and rolled on the floor screaming as Zwei growled and bit down harder. He soon got Zwei off of him and punted him across the cafeteria. Both soon recovered and charged, clashing in another cartoony dust cloud as they beat the ever-living crap out of one another.**

 **Weiss and Pyrrha rushed to break up the fight but Glynda beat them to it, surrounding both boys in a purple aura and suspending them in the air.**

 **"Detention. Both of you." Jaune and Zwei shagged at the news, but both managed to get one last vengeance filled glare at one another. The battle was over, but not the war.**

"And just when I thought my headaches were over," sighed Glynda.

"That's it for now," announced Void, as he deactivated the viewing portal.

Yang turned to Blaise. "So, do Zwei and Jaune still hate each other?"

Blaise tilted his head as he thought about when he last checked in on Puppy Arc. "From what I can remember, they still have a war going on. Pyrrha and Weiss are the ones who mainly keep them apart and Ruby is still trying to make the two friends. Though I find that endeavor pointless since Zwei sees Jaune as a threat to his 'territory' and that's not even mentioning the fights between Pyrrha and Weiss."

"Why would we be fighting?" asked Weiss as she and the champion shared a confused look.

"Weiss started blaming Jaune for the fighting and Pyrrha didn't take kindly to her remarks," said Blaise, surprising the everyone who knew the two.

"Wait, wasn't that from dimension-" started Mass, only to be shushed by Void.

"Another story for another time," waved Void as everyone got up and started stretching.

"We'll return to Puppy Jaune's world at another time. For now, it's time for the first training session."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. A lot of personal things happened that kept me from writing. Personal illnesses are also not good, since I lost my vision for a while but I'm on the mend and should be writing more in the future.**


End file.
